Comme Avant
by Ccilia
Summary: UA. La vie d'Harry si Lily avait décidée de tout plaquer quelques mois après son mariage et de fuir la GrandeBretagne. Harry a dix ans lorsqu'ils reviennent en Angleterre et sa vie prend alors une nouvelle tournure...
1. Prologue

Titre : _**Comme avant**_

Auteur : Ccilia

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à leur génialissime auteur de la série des Harry Potter, j'ai nommé JK Rowling.

A quelques heures d'un examen, pour faire autre chose que réviser, j'ai choisi de me décider à publier une nouvelle fiction. A la base, j'avais prévu de lancer la suite de _**Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe**_ mais, à mon plus grand dépit, j'ai perdu mes brouillons :S Et je suis, du coup, quelque peu embêtée… Je ne désespère pas de les retrouver (sinon, ça sera obligatoirement de l'improvisation totale pour combler les 'trous' de mémoire) mais cette quête à travers mon désordre personnel devra attendre la fin de mes examens… Du coup, j'ai fini par opter de vous faire découvrir une fanfiction que j'avais commencé en même temps que _**Deux époques, un destin**_, dans mes périodes de 'blocage' de Lorsque…

Alors, voilà, pour commencer, le prologue de _**Comme avant**_

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Prologue**_

_Une pluie diluvienne déchira la masse sombre des nuages qui masquaient le ciel nocturne, s'abattant avec force sur la vaste bâtisse qui se dressait, solitaire, dans cette obscurité peu coutumière en ces lieux. Immobile sur le perron de la porte d'entrée, une silhouette encapuchonnée, fixait les gouttes qui tombaient drues. Même les éléments semblaient vouloir l'inciter à rester, à se raviser. Mais sa décision était prise, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. La personne inspira profondément et, sans un regard en arrière, s'élança sous la pluie battante, serrant étroitement sa cape déjà détrempée contre elle, alors qu'elle s'éloignait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait de ce qui avait été sa vie ces quatre derniers mois._

_Elle ne s'arrêta, un bref instant, qu'une fois à la lisière des chênes aux troncs noueux qui masquaient la propriété à la vue d'autrui et ajoutaient ainsi à son isolement. Si le couvert des arbres au feuillage épais qui s'élevaient à présent au-dessus de sa tête offrait un abri relatif quant à la pluie qui tombait toujours avec violence, il n'en restait pas moins tout aussi venteux. Un éclair zébra le ciel, faisant frissonner la silhouette qui se retourna instinctivement vers la bâtisse qu'elle venait de quitter._

_« Excuse-moi. » murmura-t-elle, à l'instant où un roulement de tonnerre retentissait au dessus d'elle, avant de tourner les talons, chassant une larme solitaire qui roulait sur l'une de ses joues._

_La silhouette se fondit sous la pénombre des arbres, tournant délibérément le dos à son passé, emportant à son insu un secret qui l'empêcherait d'effacer à jamais de sa mémoire tout ce qui avait trait à cette vie qu'elle quittait de son plein gré._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Oui, bon, j'avoue que ça ne vous avance pas beaucoup mais bon… J'avoue aussi que c'était le début du premier chapitre mais, à la réflexion, je trouvais que balancer le premier chapitre comme ça, c'était un peu trop…direct

Alors, de qui s'agit-il ? De quoi l'histoire va bien pouvoir parler…. ?

_**LSK**_ (_sourire amusé_) : Nous on sait, nous on sait !!!

_**Ccilia**_ : Ouais, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le dire !!

_**LPDP**_ : Suffit de connaître un peu tes centres d'intérêts dans Harry Potter de toute façon

En attendant, voici quelques extraits du chapitre à venir :

_« Mais tout ceci n'a aucun sens, Dumbledore ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! »_

_« Je ne veux plus retourner à l'école. » souffla-t-il._

_« Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres ? »_

_« Toi, tu as encore passé la nuit dans ton bureau… »_

_« Si je découvre quelque chose, je vous en informerai aussitôt. » assura-t-il._

_« Il semblerait que nous ayons négligé un élément important, Fumseck, murmura-t-il en passant la main sur la tête intelligente du Phénix. Et ce détail pourrait tout changer, j'en suis convaincu. Mais quel est-il ? »_

_« Patmol, soupira Remus, les mains dans les poches. Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi, pour chasser des pigeons ? »_

_« La moindre des choses est de faire preuve d'un peu d'hospitalité envers notre invité, Fumseck, commenta-t-il distraitement en sortant un paquet de Miamhibou d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Surtout qu'il vient de loin, semble-t-il. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard au parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir._

_**LSK**_ Et vous constaterez vite que Ccilia n'a rien perdu de son sadisme

_**Ccilia**_ : Tais toi où je vous enlève de la fic !

_**LSK, LPDP **_et_**Ex :**_ (_en chœur_) Ah nooooon !!

Et oui, vous l'aurez compris, les 'filles' feront quelques brèves apparitions dans cette fic…du moins si elles sont sages


	2. Choix et conséquences

Titre : **_Comme avant_**

Auteur : Ccilia

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à leur génialissime auteur de la série des Harry Potter, j'ai nommé JK Rowling.

Voici le premier chapitre de **Comme avant** Vous allez enfin découvrir qui sont les personnages principaux de cette fic UA... J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise par certaines suggestions de lecteurs... Mais bon...

Sinon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas (pour moi en tout cas, ça me soulage mais ça veut aussi dire que je n'ai plus d'excuse pour m'y mettre...) mais j'ai enfin retrouvé mes brouillons de **Deux époques, un destin** Et oui, je les avais trop bien rangés Du coup, je n'arrivais pas à les retrouver ;)

Sur ce, j'espère que vous aurez une bonne lecture

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 1-Choix et conséquences**

_ Huit ans plus tard – Redding (Californie_)

Recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un petit garçon, le nez en sang, fixait distraitement la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait pourtant avec force contre la vitre. Il broncha à peine lorsqu'on frappa à la porte mais, malgré l'infime frémissement qui le parcouru, l'enfant garda le silence. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, les yeux obstinément fixés sur les gouttes d'eau qui s'abattaient contre les carreaux. La discussion qui allait suivre était inévitable, même s'il n'avait guère envie de subir les leçons de morales de sa mère. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à sa mère la raison pour laquelle des grands de l'école lui avaient tapé dessus au détour d'un couloir.

La jeune femme s'était approchée et se tenait à présent près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, mon chéri ? »

Harry resta longuement silencieux puis fini par hausser les épaules.

«- Rien, murmura-t-il sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

- Harry. » soupira sa mère.

Mais elle n'insista pas, au plus grand étonnement de l'enfant. D'habitude, elle se montrait bien plus inquisitrice, emportée par sa manie de le couver exagérément. Elle glissa deux doigts sous le menton de l'enfant, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle et entreprit, de sa main libre, d'essuyer le sang qui souillait le visage du garçon.

« Ca risque de piquer un peu. » l'avertit-elle calmement avant de tamponner le nez ensanglanté avec un coton imbibé d'un produit violet.

Harry fronça le nez, plus incommodé par l'odeur aigre que par le picotement qui découlait des soins réalisés par sa mère. Seule la pluie troublait le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre.

«- Maman ?

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Tous les autres, ils vivent avec leurs deux parents, mais pas moi. » murmura l'enfant en fuyant le regard de sa mère.

Cette dernière garda le silence mais, du coin de l'œil, Harry la vit très nettement pâlir l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre.

« Nous avons déjà discuté de ça, mon poussin. Et Dylan…

- Dylan n'est pas mon père et il ne le sera jamais. » s'écria brutalement l'enfant.

La jeune femme soupira, repoussant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

«- Ca n'a aucune importance.

- Si ! protesta l'enfant. Si, ça a de l'importance…pour moi ! »

Sa mère soutint un bref instant le regard déterminé du garçon puis détourna les yeux et soupira.

«- Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Cela fait des années que j'ai tourné la page. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, conclut-elle en se levant. Ton père ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi jusqu'à présent et il ne se souciera peut-être même jamais de toi. Alors, si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de l'ignorer.

- Mais… »

Sa mère avait déjà quitté la pièce. Harry soupira. Chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet de son père, la conversation finissait de cette façon, à quelques rares exceptions.

_Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir_. Il renifla dédaigneusement : Les quelques informations qu'il était parvenu à arracher à sa mère pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main : Tout ce qu'il connaissait de son père se résumait au fait qu'il lui ressemblait, qu'il vivait en Grande-Bretagne et que lui, Harry James Potter, portait son nom. Point final. C'étaient les seuls éléments que sa mère avait concédés à lui fournir.

Le petit garçon se gratta machinalement le nez, à présent guéri, tout en fixant les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient avec force contre la vitre. Il soupira, repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, à l'école. Si, en maternelle, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis à l'école, tout s'était compliqué lorsqu'il était entré dans le "cursus élémentaire" : Il était très vite devenu la bête noire des autres élèves, ses camarades de classes comme les plus âgés, du fait d'être "sans père". Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois que des élèves s'en prenaient ainsi à lui à cause de cette différence. Harry trouvait une certaine ironie au fait que les autres s'en prenaient à lui non pas parce qu'il appartenait à la communauté magique, mais parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de dire qu'il ne connaissait pas son père.

Des pleurs enfantins brisèrent soudain le silence qui régnait dans la maison, sortant le petit garçon de ses sombres réflexions : Visiblement, sa demi-sœur était réveillée. Au plus grand désespoir de sa mère, il n'avait jamais voulu voir Kimberley, de cinq ans sa cadette, comme sa sœur mais seulement comme ce qu'elle était réellement : sa demi-sœur. Tout comme il ne voyait Dylan qu'en tant que pseudo beau-père. Mais autant il était attaché à Kim, qui c'était enfin tût, autant il haïssait Dylan. C'était instinctif, et réciproque. Moins il voyait l'homme avec qui sa mère avait refait sa vie trois ans plus tôt, mieux il se portait.

Pour lui, les quatre premières années de son existence étaient assez confuses et il n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes, par sa mère : Elle avait quitté son père avant sa naissance mais n'avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne que plus tard, pour des raisons qui échappaient complètement à l'enfant. Elle avait trouvé refuge aux Etats-Unis, en Californie, où elle avait rencontré Dylan, trois ans plus tard.

Une fois de plus, Harry soupira et reporta son attention sur la pluie qui tombait toujours aussi drue. Le temps ne pouvait pas mieux correspondre à son humeur… Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant quel temps il pouvait faire en Grande-Bretagne et ce que son père pouvait bien faire.

_ - - - - - - - - _

_ Manoir Potter_ – _Godric's Hollow – Grande-Bretagne _

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par la lueur fugitive des braises qui achevaient de se consumer dans la cheminée au manteau sculpté, dont le magnifique travail était renforcé par les ombres que projetait la faible lueur du brasier. La lueur rougeoyante des braises venait se refléter sur les verres des quelques cadres fixés aux murs lambrissés et révélait la forme sombre d'un fauteuil dans lequel une personne dormait profondément, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés sur le bureau qui occupait un coin de la salle.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte du bureau tirèrent brutalement l'homme de sa torpeur. Se redressant vivement, il passa instinctivement la main dans ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que de coutume.

« Entrez ! » lança-t-il d'une voix morne tout en redressant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez et en esquissant un geste de la main négligeant en direction de la cheminée où le feu se raviva aussitôt.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur un autre homme qui affichait un air enjoué.

«- Salut mon vieux, lança-t-il joyeusement en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Patmol ? s'enquit simplement ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ? » riposta Sirius en affichant un air faussement offensé.

Son sourire s'estompa quelque peu alors que son regard passait du bureau, encombré de paperasse en tout genre, à son ami.

« Toi, tu as encore passé la nuit dans ton bureau…, commenta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? marmonna James.

- Tu as encore sur la joue, la marque des parchemins sur lesquels tu t'es endormi. » observa distraitement Sirius.

Un instant de silence, incertain, s'ensuivit.

«- Tu crois vraiment que ça te servira à quelque chose de te tuer à la tâche comme tu le fais depuis deux ans ? s'enquit-il en se laissant choir sur un coin vide du bureau de façon à faire face à son ami. Tu ne dors pratiquement plus, tu sors encore moins et lorsque tu ne travailles pas au Ministère, tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau. Tu crois que c'est une vie, ça ?

- Sirius, soupira James. Je… »

Sirius se leva brutalement et tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« On va changer tout ça ! déclara-t-il avec un peu trop de bonne humeur pour être vraiment naturel. Je venais justement te proposer un après-midi au Chemin de Traverse avec Remus… Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! ajouta-t-il vivement avant d'attraper son ami par le bras et l'arracher de son siège. Tu verras que ça te fera le plus grand bien. Je suis convaincu que cette sortie nous sera salutaire sur bien des points de vue. »

- - - - - - - -

_ Redding – Quelques heures plus tard _

Harry, la tête dans la main et accoudé à la table, poussait du bout de sa fourchette le contenu de son assiette, sans grand appétit.

« Tiens toi droit ! » gronda Dylan.

Harry leva à peine les yeux vers l'homme qui était attablé à sa droite et le fusilla du regard avant de s'avachir un peu plus sur la table, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« Harry ! »

Harry adressa un bref regard en coin à sa mère et ne pu que noter son regard de mise en garde. Il réprima un soupir face à ce rappel à l'ordre mais se redressa sur sa chaise. Sa mère sourit et reporta son attention sur la cuillère de purée qu'elle s'efforçait de donner à Kimberley qui s'agitait comme une furieuse dans sa chaise haute, la bouche résolument fermée.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette, continuant, machinalement, à disperser son repas dans son assiette.

«- On ne t'a donc jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? le rabroua, une fois de plus, Dylan.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais de mon repas, du moment que je le mange ? cingla-t-il instinctivement, n'appréciant guère les remontrances de son beau-père.

- Harry ! » le sermonna, à nouveau, sa mère.

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres et fixa à nouveau son dîner. Le silence retomba, tendu, dans la cuisine.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé à l'école, Harry. » commenta, sur un ton inexprimable, Dylan.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils face à la provocation, évidente. Mais Harry n'eut guère le loisir d'y répondre.

« Dylan, pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas tranquille avec cette histoire ? » interféra Lily.

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire satisfait alors qu'il se décidait à manger. Mais son beau-père aperçu son expression…

« Ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de ne pas le punir alors qu'il s'est battu à l'école, Lily chérie. » observa, diplomatiquement, Dylan.

Sa fourchette restant en suspens au-dessus de son assiette, Harry leva les yeux vers sa mère, attendant sa réponse. Lily garda le silence alors que Kimberley concédait enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour manger sa purée. Cela fait, sa mère soupira.

« Je suis convaincue que, quelque soit les circonstances de cette dispute, Harry ne l'a pas provoquée. Par conséquent, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le punir, observa-t-elle. De plus, comme tu me l'as encore rappelé ce matin, la façon dont j'élève Harry ne regarde que moi, Dylan. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Sur ce, elle reprit la cuillère et entreprit de nourrir à nouveau sa fille et le reste du repas se déroula sans autre incident.

- - - - - - - -

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, Harry regardait la télévision avec sa mère et Dylan, n'ayant pas cours le lendemain. Kimberley avait déjà été mise au lit et il restait donc seul avec les deux adultes. Blottit contre sa mère, Harry commençait à somnoler sur le canapé, ayant vaguement conscience de la main qui passait affectueusement dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Allez, mon poussin, au lit ! » annonça-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune garçon rechigna à s'écarter de sa mère mais finit par se lever.

« Mets-toi au lit, Harry, je passerai te voir d'ici dix minutes, d'accord ? »

Le concerné acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta rapidement le salon, non sans un bref "bonne nuit" qui s'adressait plus à sa mère qu'à Dylan. S'étant déjà lavé et mis en pyjama après le dîner, Harry gagna sa chambre et se glissa rapidement sous sa couette. Sa mère ne tarda pas, comme elle l'avait promis, à frapper discrètement à la porte entrouverte et elle entra dans la chambre filiale. Elle jeta un regard indéfinissable au désordre qui régnait dans la pièce puis, après un instant d'hésitation, rangea convenablement les lieux d'un sort. Cela fait, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa la main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son fils.

« Je ne veux plus retourner à l'école. » souffla-t-il.

Sa mère marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette remarque puis esquissa un petit sourire.

« Allons, mon chéri, tu ne vas quand même pas baisser les bras parce qu'un imbécile t'a posé problème, j'espère ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se déplaça dans son lit, se mettant sur le côté.

« Je suis certaine que ça ne se reproduira pas. La directrice m'a assurée que des mesures avaient été prises en conséquence. »

L'enfant s'assombrit brièvement. Si sa mère espérait lui remonter le moral, elle se trompait : Faire intervenir la directrice ou un autre adulte ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

« Allez, ne te tracasse pas pour ça, mon poussin, reprit-elle. Lundi, tout sera oublié, tu peux me croire. N'y pense plus et essaie de dormir, d'accord ? » conclut-elle avant de se lever.

Cela fait, elle borda soigneusement son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

«- Bonne nuit, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Bonne nuit, maman. » marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Après qu'elle soit sortie, éteignant la lumière et laissant la porte légèrement entrebâillée derrière elle, Harry resta un long moment perdu dans ses réflexions. Quoiqu'en dise sa mère, il appréhendait la fin du week-end…

_ - - - - - - - - _

_ Bureau de Dumbledore_ – P_oudlard – Grande-Bretagne _

« Mais tout ceci n'a aucun sens, Dumbledore ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Le vieux sorcier soupira et se lissa distraitement la barbe avant de prendre la parole.

«- Je le sais bien, Franck. Cependant…

- Vous disiez qu'un enfant né en…

- Nous connaissons tous cette prophétie, Franck, objecta nonchalamment Sirius.

- Pourtant, autant qu'on le sache, Neville est le seul à correspondre, insista Franck avec force en se levant d'un bond. Or, il n'est rien arrivé à mon fils, aucune attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a été recensée depuis six ans et seuls ses Mangemorts les plus dévoués continuent à se manifester. Pourquoi ? tonna-t-il en faisant face à l'assemblée des sorciers présents dans la pièce.

- Londubat, asseyez-vous. » grogna Maugrey avec mauvaise humeur.

Franck, visiblement peu enclin à désobéir à un ordre de l'un de ses supérieurs, concéda à reprendre sa place près de son épouse.

«- Franck, intervint calmement le directeur. Je comprends parfaitement ton inquiétude et ton incompréhension face à tout ça. Il y a évidemment quelque chose, un détail, qui nous a échappé concernant cette affaire. Mais, à ce jour, personne n'a pu expliquer la disparition soudaine de Voldemort.

- Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, grommela Sirius. Mais c'est comme s'il s'était littéralement évaporé dans la nature.

- Mais la plupart de ses hommes sont revenus de notre côté, rappela Dedalus Diggle. Et cela depuis six ans. »

La plupart des autres membres de l'Ordre eurent un reniflement dédaigneux à cette remarque.

« Les rats ont quitté le navire, ironisa Elphias Doge. Ils sont revenus de notre côté dès qu'ils ont senti le vent tourner, mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne retourneront pas auprès de leur maître dès qu'il se manifestera à nouveau. »

Sirius échangea un regard avec ses deux amis à la première remarque d'Elphias. James acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et Remus fronça les sourcils, chacun pensant à la même chose : il n'y avait pas que ce genre de rat qui avait eu un comportement insolite. En effet, Peter s'était, étrangement, volatilisé six ans auparavant, peu avant la disparition de Voldemort à Halloween. Et il n'avait, dès lors, plus donné le moindre signe de vie. Les recherches étaient demeurées infructueuses et Peter avait été considéré comme mort depuis.

Le professeur McGonagall toussa discrètement, mettant ainsi fin au brouhaha qui avait ensuivit l'allusion au retour soudain de certains des Mangemorts et du mépris que les membres de l'Ordre portaient à ces traîtres, pour la plupart, innocentés des actions abominables qu'ils avaient réalisées sous les instructions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Là, n'est pas la question, reprit Dumbledore. Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe, je pense qu'il serait préférable de s'en tenir à nos actions actuelles, en attendant d'en savoir plus. Et… »

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte du bureau. Un silence pesant s'instaura dans la pièce alors que le directeur donnait au nouveau venu l'autorisation d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, sur une silhouette sombre, enveloppée dans une longue cape noire dont le capuchon était rabattu, masquant ainsi ses traits.

« Ah très bien, je vous attendais, commenta le vieux sorcier avec gravité, avant de se tourner vers les membres de l'Ordre. Messieurs, mesdames, merci pour votre attention et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Bonne soirée à vous. »

- - - - - - - -

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » insista le vieux sorcier, assis à son bureau, en fixant avec intensité l'homme en noir qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Les Mangemorts encore en activité sont sur le pied de guerre. Les rumeurs vont bon train au sujet du retour hypothétique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un retour qui serait, probablement, lié à l'arrivée d'un des leurs, jusque là envoyé à l'étranger pour une mission de repérage, semble-t-il. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

«- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Voldemort d'envoyer ses hommes hors de Grande-Bretagne, commenta-t-il. Avez-vous pu savoir de quel pays il s'agissait ?

- Non. Ou du moins pas avec exactitude. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'un pays d'outre-atlantique. »

Les choses se compliquaient : Pourquoi Voldemort, pourtant réfugié en Albanie, avait-il envoyé l'un de ses hommes sur le continent américain ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important là-bas ?

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda finalement l'homme en noir.

Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts sous son menton sans quitter des yeux son informateur.

« Je crois que la réponse à nos questions se trouve là-bas, déclara-t-il finalement. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à la décision de Voldemort d'envoyer un de ses hommes là-bas alors que lui-même n'est plus en état de poursuivre son règne de terreur ici. Mais il me faut en savoir plus sur ce Mangemort et le pays auquel il était affecté avant de tenter quoique ce soit. »

L'homme en noir acquiesça.

« Si je découvre quelque chose, je vous en informerai aussitôt. » assura-t-il.

Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire.

« Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de votre fidélité, Severus. Mais restez prudent. »

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête avant de se lever et ne tarda pas à prendre congé du directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci resta longuement à son bureau, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Un cri plaintif arracha le vieux sorcier à ses préoccupations du moment et il jeta un bref regard à l'oiseau au plumage écarlate qui l'observait avec curiosité depuis son perchoir d'or. Dumbledore quitta son fauteuil et s'approcha de l'animal.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons négligé un élément important, Fumseck, murmura-t-il en passant la main sur la tête intelligente du Phénix. Et ce détail pourrait tout changer, j'en suis convaincu. Mais quel est-il ? »

- - - - - - - - -

Deux jours plus tard_ – Ministère de la Magie – Grande-Bretagne _

« Comment ça, vous partez pour quelques jours à l'étranger ? » s'étonna James en fixant son meilleur ami d'un air intrigué.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« On n'en sait pas plus. Dumbledore nous a contactés et nous a dit qu'il avait besoin de nos services pour une mission dans un autre pays. Nous ne savons même pas où nous allons exactement. »

Le maître des lieux fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi y envoyer aussi Remus, qui sort tout juste d'une pleine lune et qui, de ce fait, a besoin de se reposer… plutôt que moi ? »

Sirius soupira.

«- Tu sais très bien pourquoi : Remus n'ayant pas d'emploi, il n'a pas à justifier son absence, contrairement à toi. Sans compter que tu frises le surmenage depuis quelques temps déjà, sans qu'on ait aussi besoin de te charger d'une responsabilité supplémentaire.

- Et alors ? rétorqua calmement James. Que je sache, tu as le même travail que moi, et je ne vois pas…

- Tu abats plus de travail à toi tout seul que l'ensemble des employés du Ministère, James ! l'interrompit sèchement son ami. Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Tu passes ton temps à t'abrutir de paperasserie en tout genre et à te défouler sur les rares Mangemorts auxquels nous avons été confrontés ces dernières années. Tu as tellement besoin de t'occuper l'esprit que ça en devient presque maladif. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, je suppose, que Dumbledore n'a pas crû nécessaire de t'en parler. »

_ - - - - - - - - - - _

_ Redding – le lendemain _

«- Tu as bien revu tes leçons, mon chéri ?

- Oui, maman. » soupira l'enfant, vaguement agacé par cette sempiternelle question de sa mère.

Tous les jours, alors qu'elle le déposait à l'école, elle lui posait cette question et il lui répondait inlassablement la même chose. Non contente de l'aider à faire ses devoirs tous les soirs après les cours, elle tenait à ce qu'il relise ses leçons le matin, après le petit-déjeuner.

Le lundi matin était arrivé bien trop vite à son goût et il n'avait guère eut le cœur à réviser sa poésie, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, ce matin-là. Comme d'habitude, sa mère l'accompagna jusqu'au portail de la cour.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri. » lança-t-elle en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de son fils dans une vaine tentative pour y mettre bon ordre.

Elle y renonça bien vite et soupira en observant longuement son fils. Ce dernier fut surpris par l'expression de sa mère. Il était incapable de la définir avec précision mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu le fixer de cette façon. Ce n'était pas la même attitude mélancolique qu'elle lui réservait à l'occasion, c'était autre chose… un mélange de sentiments trop complexe pour le petit garçon. Finalement, elle sembla se ressaisir et sourit à son fils.

« Et après les cours, on ira chercher tes lunettes. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton enjoué qui sonnait un peu faux.

Deux mois auparavant, l'école avait organisé une visite médicale durant laquelle il s'était révélé qu'il avait besoins de lunettes. Ce qui, d'après l'infirmière, justifierait les maux de tête croissants dont il était victime durant les cours. Bien qu'il soit au premier rang, il avait souvent du mal à distinguer clairement ce que l'instituteur écrivait au tableau. Etrangement, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème jusqu'à là : Sa vision était juste un peu floue, mais sans plus. Mais depuis près de deux ans, sa vue n'avait, apparemment, pas cessé de se dégrader, même s'il n'en avait jamais rien dit à sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait, pourtant, pas paru particulièrement surprise lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison ce soir-là, avec le mot de l'infirmière : Elle s'était juste contentée de prendre rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologiste puis chez l'opticien. Ce dernier avait, d'ailleurs, appelé samedi soir pour annoncer qu'ils pouvaient passer dès aujourd'hui à son magasin pour récupérer la nouvelle paire de lunettes. Et l'enfant avait alors découvert que, s'il n'avait, jusque là, pas eu de problèmes de vue trop conséquents, c'était pour la bonne raison que, dès son plus jeune âge, sa mère l'avait soumis à un sortilège de compensation oculaire, jusqu'à ce que sa myopie prenne trop d'ampleur. Le sort employé par sa mère, à son insu, n'avait fait que retarder ses problèmes de vue, mais n'avait pu éviter l'inévitable : il avait besoin de lunettes !

Harry opina distraitement.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller. » commenta-t-il.

Sa mère acquiesça.

« Je te récupère à quatre heures, comme d'habitude, répliqua-t-elle. Et sois sage. » ajouta-t-elle alors que son fils franchissait déjà le portail.

Sentant peser sur lui le regard de sa mère, l'enfant inspira et pénétra résolument dans la cour peuplée et bruyante.

Lily le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il s'aventurait dans la foule des élèves sans le moindre regard en arrière, et esquissa un sourire désabusé : Il était bien le digne fils de son père. Malgré ses à priori, il surmontait ses craintes et s'efforçait d'adopter une attitude assurée. Elle soupira et se détourna, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose : Cela ne servait à rien de repenser au passé, à moins de réveiller de vieux souvenirs qu'elle s'était toujours efforcée d'oublier jusqu'à présent. Elle avait prit sa décision, huit ans plus tôt, et elle s'y tiendrait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Perdue dans ses réflexions alors qu'elle quittait l'enceinte de l'école, elle ne vit pas le chien noir qui s'amusait à pourchasser quelques pigeons.

_ - - - - - - - - - _

_ Dix minutes plus tôt_.

« Patmol, soupira Remus, les mains dans les poches. Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi, pour chasser des pigeons ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chien noir qui l'accompagnait aboya et s'éloigna vivement en se ruant à la poursuite d'une dizaine de ces volatiles qui avaient fait mine de se poser un peu plus loin, les faisant à nouveau s'envoler précipitamment.

« Bon, quand tu te seras décidé à redevenir sérieux, on pourra peut-être envisager de rentrer chez nous, non ? lui suggéra Remus avec agacement. Moi, en tout cas, je t'attends là. »

Le chien jappa, indiquant ainsi qu'il avait entendu, et disparu sous une allée d'arbres proche, folâtrant comme le ferait n'importe quel chien. Remus soupira et se laissa choir sur un banc proche. Le parc était désert à cette heure matinale, raison pour laquelle son ami s'était permis cette exubérance en prenant sa forme canine. Le lycanthrope, après deux jours de vaines recherches dans les registres des mairies des différents Etats de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, n'espérait plus qu'un retour en Grande-Bretagne. Non seulement pour se reposer (la pleine lune n'avait eu lieu que trois jours plus tôt, le soir même de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre), mais aussi pour retourner veiller sur James, qu'ils avaient laissé, livré à lui-même, à Londres. Merlin seul savait ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête de leur ami ces derniers jours : Il avait probablement dû s'abrutir de travail… Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il les rouvrit, mû par un étrange sentiment.

Scrutant les alentours à la recherche d'une menace quelconque, il aperçu brièvement une jeune femme qui remontait rapidement une allée proche, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Remus fronça les sourcils, déconcerté, et secoua la tête, chassant la pensée fugace qui s'était aussitôt imposée à son esprit. Non, c'était impossible ! Pourtant la ressemblance était frappante, même James en aurait convenu s'il avait été là. Tellement frappante que ça en était presque irréel. Il secoua à nouveau la tête : C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être là ! La Lily qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais fuit aussi lâchement pour se réfugier ici. La Lily qu'il connaissait se serait battue de toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté pour défendre la cause de l'Ordre plutôt que d'aller se réfugier dans un autre pays. Ils n'avaient jamais compris la raison de son départ soudain et inexpliqué mais ça avait anéantit James et tout avait, dès lors, changé. Il soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux : Y repenser n'y changerait rien.

Sirius, quant à lui, plongé dans sa chasse aux pigeons, avait atteint l'école voisine. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à aboyer de dépit à l'attention des volatiles, qui s'étaient perchés en haut d'un pilier électrique pour lui échapper, il finit par s'en désintéresser. Il reporta alors son regard vers la cour, où des enfants jouaient innocemment. Le chien noir s'assit, la langue pendante et la queue battante : son côté canin ne demandait qu'à se joindre aux jeux des enfants alors que sa part humaine lui rappelait qu'il devait rejoindre son ami.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il remarqua un petit garçon assis, seul, sur un muret, dans l'angle le plus proche de l'entrée de la cour. Patmol inclina la tête sur le côté, déconcerté par l'attitude renfermée du petit garçon que, de là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait que de dos. Curieusement, quelque chose en cet enfant l'intriguait. Pas seulement le fait qu'il soit ainsi isolé des autres élèves, mais aussi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait un air de déjà vu. Le chien s'avança prudemment, les sens aux aguets, les yeux fixés sur le garçonnet : Des cheveux noirs, indiscutablement en bataille… Une particularité qu'il ne connaissait qu'à James, et quelques uns de ses parents proches, jusqu'à présent. Mais peut-être qu'il avait, sans le savoir, de la famille aux Etats-Unis ? Après tout, fut un temps, la lignée des Potter avait été relativement vaste, enfin, plus que maintenant car James était désormais le seul représentant de sa famille, du moins en Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être qu'une autre branche des Potter s'était installée ici, quelques générations plus tôt ?

Déterminé à en savoir un peu plus, Patmol allait s'avancer à nouveau quand il aperçu trois garçons, plus âgés, qui discutaient entre eux et s'avançaient résolument vers l'enfant. Celui-ci les remarqua aussi car il se releva promptement et voulu s'écarter, mais les trois autres furent plus rapides et l'encerclèrent adroitement, lui coupant toute échappatoire. Sirius se figea et grogna sourdement, face au comportement, digne des Serpentard, des plus âgés : Se mettre à trois contre un sur un enfant plus jeune qu'eux était honteux ! Si lui-même n'avait pas forcément été un modèle de sagesse tout au long de sa scolarité, n'hésitant pas, des fois, à s'en prendre sans raisons valables à des Serpentard de son année, il ne lui était, pourtant jamais venu à l'idée de s'en prendre à plus jeune que lui (en dehors de Regulus, évidemment, mais c'était une autre affaire).

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Patmol bondit vivement dans la cour et s'élança dans leur direction alors que le meneur attrapait le plus jeune par le col. Sirius se jeta sur le petit dur qui s'étala de tout son long, sous l'offensive inopinée du gros chien noir, lâchant le garçonnet brun qui retomba durement au sol. Mais l'Animagus s'était déjà interposé, l'échine hérissée et les crocs découverts. Face à la posture menaçante du chien, les garçons décidèrent aussitôt de laisser tomber leurs intentions premières et bâtirent précipitamment en retraite, imité par leur camarade (celui que Sirius avait bousculé) qui, passé le premier moment de stupeur, se releva lentement avant de partir à la suite de ses amis alors que le chien grognait sourdement. Patmol le suivit des yeux un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune enfant qui semblait paralysé par l'étonnement. Mais il n'eut guère l'occasion de s'attarder sur le petit garçon qu'il venait de protéger car des éclats de voix se firent entendre : Des adultes se dirigeaient vers eux, visiblement alertés par la fuite des trois crétins.

Sirius se hâta donc de quitter les lieux et rejoignit rapidement l'endroit où il avait laissé Remus. Celui-ci s'était finalement assoupi sur un banc proche. Sans la moindre hésitation, le chien noir sauta sur lui et entreprit de lui lécher la figure avec application, le réveillant brutalement.

« Patmol, non mais ça ne va pas chez toi ! » grogna le lycanthrope en le repoussant fermement tout en se nettoyant le visage d'un revers de manche.

Sirius reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer mais rentrons. Je dois demander quelque chose à Dumbledore. »

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry se faufila vivement parmi la foule compacte et bruyante des enfants qui se hâtaient vers la sortie, où les parents attendaient patiemment leurs progénitures. La journée s'était écoulée trop lentement au goût de l'enfant, qui n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à l'incident survenu le matin-même dans la cours : au chien noir qui l'avait défendu face à ses habituels bourreaux. Si cette intervention inespérée lui avait valut de se retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice ainsi que les mots 'je ne dois pas introduire d'animaux dans la cour de l'école' à recopier cent fois (parce qu'il avait été incapable de justifier le fait que cet animal, venu de nul part, avait délibérément prit sa défense), elle lui avait aussi offert une tranquillité relative tout au long de la journée.

Il repéra rapidement sa mère, sa demi-sœur dans les bras.

« Salut maman, salut Kim. » lança-t-il joyeusement en les rejoignant.

Apparemment, sa mère n'avait pas été informée de la scène du chien car elle ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui s'était produit ce matin. La directrice avait, pourtant, tenté de la joindre lorsque Harry était dans son bureau, mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas dû retenter sa chance plus tard.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée, mon chéri ? » lui demanda sa mère en le fixant avec attention.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il simplement. On va chercher mes lunettes ? » ajouta-t-il en changeant rapidement de sujet de conversation.

Sa mère ne fit aucun commentaire et acquiesça en réponse à la question de l'enfant.

_ - - - - - - - - - - - _

_ Poudlard – Quelques heures plus tard_.

«- Des Potter aux Etats-Unis ? répéta Dumbledore, circonspect. Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons jamais été informés de l'existence d'une branche de cette famille à l'étranger.

- Pourtant, du peu que j'en ai vu, cet enfant portait la 'marque de fabrique' des Potter : Des cheveux en bataille comme je n'en avais jamais vu chez personne d'autres en dehors de James, son père, son oncle et son grand-père. » insista Sirius.

Dumbledore garda le silence, se lissant la barbe d'un air songeur.

« Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, conclut-il finalement. Merci, Sirius, tu peux disposer. »

Bien que sceptique, l'homme obéit et quitta rapidement la pièce. Une fois seul, Dumbledore croisa les doigts sous son menton, pensif.

« Un autre Potter ? Un enfant ? » murmura-t-il.

Fumseck, s'agita sur son perchoir et laissa entendre un cri perçant. Le directeur de Poudlard se fit plus songeur encore.

« Tu crois que cela aurait un rapport avec le dédain de Voldemort à l'égard du fils Londubat ? »

Le phénix inclina la tête, et un nouveau moment de silence s'ensuivit, seulement troublé par le faible crépitement du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et le doux bruissement des plumes de l'oiseau écarlate.

« Seuls deux couples correspondaient à la prophétie, murmura Dumbledore plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Les Londubat et les Potter… Mais Lily a coupé, sans prévenir, tout contact avec le monde magique et semble, depuis, s'être littéralement volatilisée. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles au sujet de la jeune femme remontait à six ans. Apparemment, elle s'était attardée quelques temps en Grande-Bretagne avant de disparaître totalement du sol anglais. Et cela, deux ans après avoir quitté, sans aucune raison apparente, le domicile conjugal. En deux ans, il pouvait s'en passer des choses et, dans ce laps de temps, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas été informé d'une naissance susceptible de correspondre à un héritier du sang Potter, encore moins dans la période impliquée par la prophétie. De ce fait, seul Neville Londubat aurait pu correspondre aux termes de cette même prophétie. Mais rien ne s'était produit et Voldemort avait, pourtant disparu sans raison apparente, libérant ses partisans de son emprise impitoyable.

Le vieil homme soupira. Un élément manquait : Un élément crucial pour fournir une réponse au mystère qui entourait la fin du règne du mage noir, mais aussi la soudaine activité (rapportée par son espion au sein des anciennes troupes ennemies) des plus proches partisans de Voldemort, sans compter le cas de ce Mangemort envoyé outre-Atlantique… Aucun des membres de l'ordre qu'il avait envoyé sur le continent américain n'avait pu lui fournir la moindre information sur l'identité du Mangemort en question. Et la seule information susceptible de capter l'attention de Dumbledore était celle apportée par Sirius, au sujet d'un enfant qui pourrait appartenir au clan Potter. Se pouvait-il que toutes les réponses à ses questions résident en ce garçonnet que l'ancien Maraudeur avait protégé d'une bande de petits durs à cuir ? C'était peu probable mais, pour le moment, c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient et Dumbledore avait bien l'intention de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

- - - - - - - - - -

« Alors ? » s'enquit James de but en blanc, les bras croisés.

Sirius soupira. L'inévitable confrontation avec son meilleur ami, et les questions qu'il poserait sans aucun doute, était arrivée bien trop vite au goût de l'ancien Maraudeur. Remus était rentré chez lui, pour se reposer, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus des Etats-Unis, après que Sirius eu longuement insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait très bien se rendre seul à Poudlard pour faire son compte rendu à Dumbledore. De sorte qu'il se retrouvait à présent seul face à un James Potter fatigué et passablement contrarié.

«- Alors quoi ?

- Comment s'est passée votre mission ? » insista patiemment James.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Rien de bien passionnant. Même pas un Mangemort à affronter, répliqua-t-il évasivement. Juste de la paperasse, dans l'ensemble. »

James le fixa longuement, apparemment sceptique.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité ? commenta-t-il finalement. Tu me caches quelque chose, ou bien Dumbledore t'aurait-il demandé de ne rien me dire ? »

Sirius garda le silence et personne ne prononça un mot. Au bout d'un moment, James haussa un sourcil et soupira, avant de se détourner de façon à faire face à la cheminée, fixant l'âtre vide d'un air absent.

« Dis moi, commença-t-il lentement d'une voix neutre. Est-ce que tout cela aurait un rapport avec…Lily ? »

Sirius tressaillit, surpris par cette question. C'était bien la première fois depuis des années que son ami évoquait le nom de la jeune femme. En fait, depuis qu'il avait signé, sans sourciller, la demande de divorce qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir peu après avoir quitté le Manoir Potter sans crier gare. Sirius n'avait jamais comprit ce qui était passé dans la tête de Lily le jour où elle était partie, mais ils n'avaient plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue… Ou presque.

En effet, ils avaient découvert, en novembre 1981, soit près de deux ans plus tard, que la jeune femme n'avait pas immédiatement quitté la Grande-Bretagne et qu'elle s'était attardée sur le sol anglais : Elle s'était, apparemment, réfugiée chez une ancienne amie qui l'avait hébergé jusqu'à cette date. Un groupe d'Auror avait été envoyé à Gloucester, dans le courant du mois de novembre, pour découvrir le corps de la femme, une certaine Rébecca White. Une élève de Serdaigle de quatre ans plus âgée que les Maraudeurs et que, apparemment, Lily avait connu avant même d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière. Les raisons de cet assassinat étaient particulièrement obscures, d'autant plus que Rébecca n'était pas une personne particulièrement connue dans le monde sorcier. Bien au contraire, elle était plutôt discrète et rien, en dehors de ce meurtre n'aurait pu attirer l'attention sur elle… Un refuge idéal pour quelqu'un qui aurait voulu se faire oublier.

Dans le contexte politique qui avait suivit la fin, inexpliquée, du règne de Voldemort, une mort aussi soudaine et indiscutablement liée à la magie avait, évidemment, éveillé l'intérêt du Ministère de la Magie. James et Sirius faisaient partie du groupe d'Aurors envoyés sur les lieux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Au cours de leurs investigations, ils était tombé sur une preuve irréfutable du séjour, à un moment ou à un autre, de son, ex femme en ces lieux : un pendentif unique en son genre qu'ils l'avaient toujours vu porter depuis que James le lui avait offert, à l'occasion de son anniversaire en septième année, à une époque où, ils commençaient juste à être amis. Il avait longtemps hésité sur ce qu'il pouvait lui acheter, jusqu'à ce que son regard se soit posé sur la vitrine d'une bijouterie du Chemin de Traverse réputée pour l'authenticité de ses produits : Chacun était unique, fait main avec la plus grande minutie et s'adaptait à la personnalité de son destinataire. Il en avait donc commandé un pour la jeune fille : une fleur de lys en argent, sertie, en son milieu d'une myriade de petites émeraudes.

Durant l'enquête, il avait trouvé ledit objet sous une table de chevet, coincé entre deux lames du parquet, dans une des deux chambres de la petite maison de feu Rébecca White. Il avait longuement fixé le bijou, au bout de la chaînette en argent qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, avant de refermer vivement le poing sur l'objet et le fourrer dans sa poche : leur séparation était, à ce moment-là, encore trop récente et cette découverte n'avait fait que le replonger dans une longue période de déprime, de laquelle il commençait tout juste à émerger, avec le soutien permanent de ses amis.

Sirius secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit pour revenir à l'instant présent.

«- Non, ou tout du moins, nous n'avons pas eu d'ordre dans ce sens, avoua-t-il. Après tout, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue…

- Rébecca le savait sûrement, elle… »

Sirius ne répondit pas, repensant, l'espace d'une seconde, à l'enfant qu'il avait aperçu, mais, une fois de plus, il chassa cette image de ses réflexions, d'autant plus en remarquant la raideur soudaine des épaules de son ami, la manière dont il serrait les poings… Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon ! Et, pour rien au monde, Sirius ne voulait le voir replonger dans cette déprime dont il avait mis tant de temps à sortir.

«- James…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Sirius hésita un instant.

« Ca, personne ne le sait, et personne ne le saura probablement jamais. Mais ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir. Elle ne reviendra pas mais, tu sais… Elle ne te méritait pas, pour te traiter comme elle l'a fait. Tu es bien mieux sans elle, crois-moi. »

Tout en disant cela, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Comment pouvait-il espérer convaincre son ami alors que lui-même ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait ? Déjà, à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi son meilleur ami faisait une fixation sur la jeune fille d'origine moldue : Elle n'était pas particulièrement canon, était intraitable et caractérielle, bref, rien qui n'intéressait particulièrement Sirius. Pourtant, James, lui, avait très vite été séduit par leur condisciple. Mais chaque fois qu'il avait voulu tenter sa chance, elle l'avait repoussé, et avait rejeté toutes ses invitations, indifférente à la souffrance cuisante du Maraudeur. A cette époque, Sirius pensait qu'il se lasserait (il lui avait personnellement arrangé des coups avec des filles parmi les plus belles de l'école, allant même jusqu'à lui présenter une fille ayant des origines Vélanes, en vain : James demeurait imperturbable.) mais il se trompait : James s'accrochait chaque fois un peu plus. Tout avait changé au cours de leur sixième année à Poudlard : La jeune fille avait commencé à sortir avec un autre élève, au plus grand dam de son soupirant invétéré, qui s'était alors acharné à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son 'rival'. Jusqu'au jour où Lily l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités ! Dès lors, James avait changé, cessant de se prendre pour le centre du monde, de se vanter pour un rien, et même de regarder la jeune fille. Il avait même cessé de faire des blagues aux Serpentard (ou tout du moins réduit considérablement leur nombre) et arrêté de jeter des sorts sans raisons valables au premier venu, même s'il n'hésitait pas à répliquer lorsqu'un Serpentard venait le provoquer. Il avait même été jusqu'à sauver la vie à Rogue au cours d'une soirée de pleine lune, après que Sirius aie expliqué au Serpentard comment accéder à la Cabane Hurlante.

Tout cela avait valut à James, à la surprise générale et en plus de son poste de Capitaine et d'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, une nomination en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. Ce qui lui avait, du même coup, offert une option auprès de Lily qui semblait, déconcertée par l'indifférence que lui portait désormais le Maraudeur. Et le 'miracle' s'était alors produit : Tout au long du premier semestre, ils s'étaient rapprochés, au grès de leurs tâches de Préfets-en-Chef, devenant peu à peu amis. Plus encore, se fut elle qui chercha, cette fois, à attirer les faveurs du jeune homme, au plus grand bonheur de James qui l'avait, délibérément, fait mijoter un peu. Il avait fallut attendre le bal de Noël pour que leur couple se forme 'officiellement'…

Des années d'attentes, quelques mois de bonheur total, pour se faire brutalement plaqué après seulement quatre mois de mariage… Ca avait de quoi briser n'importe qui, même (et surtout) James Potter ! C'était certain que Lily ne le méritait pas mais James, lui, ne pouvait, en aucun cas, être 'bien mieux sans elle'. C'était inconcevable !

_ - - - - - - - - - -  
_

_ Redding – deux mois plus tard _

Lily s'affairait dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner pour ce soir. Machinalement, elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre, surveillant son fils qui s'amusait dans le jardin avec sa demi-sœur. Assis dans l'herbe, Kimberley sur les genoux, Harry captait son attention en lançant en l'air une balle de tennis et en la rattrapant adroitement, arrachant des cris enthousiastes à la petite fille de presque deux ans. Lily se surprit à admirer l'habilité dont faisait preuve son fils pour intercepter, à chaque fois, la balle jaune. Avec de tels réflexes, il deviendrait sans aucun doute un redoutable joueur de Quidditch, comme son père.

Elle fit une moue à cette pensée et reporta son attention sur le plan de travail : Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus penser à lui ! Concentrée sur les carottes qu'elle coupait minutieusement, elle tressaillit lorsque des bras passèrent autour de sa taille, lâchant son couteau sous le coup de la surprise.

« Dylan ! s'exclama-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Tu m'as fait peur. »

Il eut un sourire, apparemment satisfait, alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

«- Tu m'avais l'air bien songeuse, commenta-t-il en l'embrassant brièvement. Suffisamment pour me permettre d'approcher sans me faire remarquer.

- Je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer que demain ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh, le séminaire a été abrégé, répliqua-t-il évasivement. Le colloque qui devait avoir lieu demain a été annulé, ce qui m'a permis de rentrer plutôt que prévu. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise.

- Et bien j'avoue que c'est réussi, approuva-t-elle.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ? demanda-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

- La routine, résuma-t-elle. On a profité des vacances pour aller faire un tour à Los Angeles et faire quelques achats. Ah oui, sinon, Kim n'a pas cessé de te réclamer. Depuis qu'elle sait dire 'papa', elle n'hésite pas à s'en servir dès que tu es absent. »

Dylan sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

«- A ce sujet, où est notre fille ?

- Dans le jardin, annonça Lily en désignant la fenêtre d'un signe de tête. Harry joue avec elle. »

Dylan jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

«- Où a-t-il trouvé cette balle ?

- Apparemment, ils ont commencé à jouer au tennis à l'école alors j'ai estimé que ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de lui donner les moyens de s'entraîner pendant les vacances. »

Dylan haussa un sourcil.

«- A le voir comme ça, il s'entraînerait plus pour le Quidditch que pour le tennis. Tu ne crois pas que…

- Au moins, il occupe Kimberley, trancha simplement Lily en se retournant vers ses carottes. Sur ce, si tu veux manger ce soir, il faudrait mieux que je finisse de préparer le repas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

«- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises jamais la magie pour cuisiner, ça te simplifierait la vie, observa posément Dylan en s'adossant à un meuble.

- J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner de cette façon, répliqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai mes habitudes. Au fait, il y a des cookies sur la table, sers-toi si tu en veux. »

Nouveau silence. Lily jeta un nouveau regard par la fenêtre, s'y attarda un instant et soupira.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Dylan.

- Rien, rien, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est juste que… Des fois, je me demande si je n'aurai pas dû _lui_ en parler, pour Harry. »

Dylan soupira, apparemment agacé.

« Quand cesseras-tu de te tourmenter pour ça ? Que je sache, son père n'a jamais cherché à te contacter, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on apprend comme ça à quelqu'un, sept ans plus tard. Il a dû tourner la page sur cette histoire et, si j'étais toi, j'en ferais autant. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

Lily garda le silence un instant.

« Tu as sans doute raison. » conclut-elle finalement.

_ - - - - - - - - - _

_ Poudlard _

Dumbledore laissa retomber sur son bureau, l'épaisse liasse de parchemin qu'il lisait jusque là et soupira. Les recherches auxquelles il se livrait depuis quelques mois n'aboutissaient à rien. Il se lissa la barbe, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il avait fait jouer ses nombreuses relations pour se procurer les listes, exhaustives, des déplacements de sorciers entre la Grande-Bretagne et le continent américain au cours des sept dernières années, sans obtenir la moindre information susceptible d'appuyer ses théories. Et pas la moindre trace non plus d'une quelconque ramification de la lignée Potter aux Etats-Unis. Et le nom Evans était un patronyme assez courant là-bas, à supposer que la jeune femme aie conservé son nom de jeune fille. Il lui faudrait aborder le problème sous un autre angle, mais lequel ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand Fumseck apparu soudainement dans la pièce, laissant tomber sur le bureau un nouveau parchemin, sous le regard offensé d'une chouette au plumage gris posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le phénix laissa entendre un chant triomphant et retourna prendre place sur son perchoir, apparemment ravi d'avoir pris les devants sur le rapace, en apportant à sa place le courrier à son maître. Dumbledore eut un léger sourire, amusé par le comportement de l'oiseau au plumage écarlate, et esquissa un signe de main vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit, libérant l'accès à la chouette qui hulula de reconnaissance.

« La moindre des choses est de faire preuve d'un peu d'hospitalité envers notre invité, Fumseck, commenta-t-il distraitement en sortant un paquet de Miamhibou d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Surtout qu'il vient de loin, semble-t-il. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard au parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir.

Un nouveau courrier du Ministère de la Magie des Etats-Unis. Il donna un biscuit pour rapace à l'animal qui le prit avec gratitude, sous le regard dédaigneux du phénix. Dumbledore étudia le contenu du parchemin joint au courrier du directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale américaine mais les feuillets rejoignirent bien vite les autres documents sur le bureau : Rien de très concluant, encore une fois.

- - - - - - - -

Voilà, fini le premier chapitre qui nous met directement dans le bain Il s'agit bel et bien d'une fic UA, où Lily a quitté James (pour des raisons que vous apprendrez, bien sûr, plus tard)... Et oui, je suis toujours aussi fan des Potter ;)

Sinon, ce n'est pas dans cette fic (du moins, en principe) que les 'filles' feront leur apparition...

Et merci à _**Lunicorne**_ et **Rebecca-Black **(_et non, ce n'est pas Hermione mais Lily _) pour leurs reviews


	3. Le destin est en marche

Salut. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Avant tout, merci à **Lunicorne** (oui, je les ai retrouvés…heureusement ), **BastetAmidala**, **missgege93**, **LoVeFan47** (y a encore le temps avant d'avoir la réponse exacte…même s'il y a de l'idée ), **Eloïn** (j'y travaille, pour la suite de Lorsque…seulement je bosse dur dessus pour qu'elle soit la plus agréable à lire possible…du moins j'essaie ), **Eva** et **nanou01**

Disclaimer : tout ce qui existe dans la saga HP est à JKR…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 2 – Le destin est en marche/ les choses changent 

_ Trois ans plus tard – 2 juin 1990_

« Eh, Harry ! »

Le concerné se retourna dans l'allée menant à la cour à cette interpellation et sourit à la fillette qui courait pour le rejoindre, sa queue de cheval brune se balançant derrière elle et son sac dans les bras.

« Salut Melody, lança-t-il joyeusement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligée de courir comme ça, non ? »

Sa camarade se contenta d'un sourire.

«- Alors, tu as passé un bon week-end ? lança-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient, ensemble, le chemin de la cours de récréation.

- Pas plus mal que d'habitude, répliqua évasivement le garçon. Ma mère nous a emmenés au cinéma samedi, Kim et moi, et je me suis accroché avec mon beau-père hier soir.

- Encore ? » s'étonna Melody.

Harry haussa les épaules. Les altercations avec Dylan étaient devenues une habitude. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que le ton ne monte entre eux, au plus grand désarroi de sa mère.

«- Et toi, tu as fais quoi de ton week-end ?

- On est allé à Los Angeles pour voir de la famille. » répondit la fillette.

Un instant de silence s'ensuivit, alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail de la cour.

« Dis, c'est vrai que tu ne seras plus ici l'année prochaine ? » lâcha brusquement Melody.

Harry se figea, fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Melody s'immobilisa à son tour, l'air soudain gênée.

« Tu ne savais pas ? » reprit-elle.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, déconcerté. Melody grimaça.

« J'ai entendu mes parents en parler, vendredi soir. Il parait que ta mère est venue voir la mienne pour faire transférer ton dossier dans une autre école. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Melody était la fille de la nouvelle directrice, Alyssa Young, qui avait été mutée là deux ans auparavant. Tout de suite, Melody s'était tournée vers Harry, qui était aussi solitaire qu'elle, et cela sans se soucier des préjugés et _a priori_ des autres enfants. L'amitié de la fillette avait, d'ailleurs, mis définitivement fin aux maltraitances dont Harry était la victime, les autres préférant éviter de s'en prendre à eux au risque de se faire envoyer chez la directrice.

Sa mère ne lui avait encore rien dit au sujet d'un éventuel départ mais pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait enfin une amie et que tout se passait bien à l'école fallait-il qu'il apprenne qu'il allait partir ? Profitant du silence, tendu, qui avait suivit la remarque de son amie, Harry repensa à une dispute qui était survenue quelques semaines auparavant, entre sa mère et Dylan.

_-Flash back-_

_Harry se retourna pour la énième fois de la soirée dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Agacé, il finit par tendre le bras pour allumer sa lampe de chevet et, rejetant ses draps, s'assit dans son lit. Mettant distraitement ses lunettes, il grommela en constatant qu'il était déjà 22h30. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution pour dormir. Il finit cependant par se lever et quitta silencieusement sa chambre, dans l'intention première de se prendre un verre de lait à la cuisine. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer, il traversa rapidement le couloir et s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Intrigué, il s'engagea sur les marches en prenant bien soin de ne pas les faire craquer sous ses pas. Il atteignit ainsi l'entrée et s'approcha discrètement du salon, où sa mère s'agitait étrangement. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état…, ce qui ne fit qu'éveiller un peu plus sa curiosité._

_« Il est hors de question d'aller là-bas, s'emporta-t-elle._

_ - C'est une occasion unique, Lily, tempéra paisiblement Dylan qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée._

_ - Je n'en ai rien à faire, Dylan. J'ai mes raisons…_

_ - Je sais pertinemment pourquoi tu t'y opposes mais on ne me fera pas tous les jours une proposition pareille, objecta-t-il. Et puis, j'aurai un meilleur salaire, Kim et ton fils pourront aller dans la meilleure école qui soit et…_

_ - Et tu seras encore moins souvent à la maison, je me ferais encore plus de soucis et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent d'y emmener Harry…_

_ - Mais oublie donc cette histoire idiote, Lily. Ce gosse est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Ce ne sera qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autres, là-bas. Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu crois encore aux élucubrations d'une femme complètement folle qui prétend pouvoir prédire l'avenir alors que tu m'as bien souvent dit que, toi-même, tu ne croyais pas en la Divination._

_ - Ca n'a rien à voir ! Si la vie de mon fils est en jeu, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter quant à l'authenticité de cette prophétie. _

_ - Il n'est pas plus à l'abri ici que là-bas, Lily, et tu le sais. Regarde la vérité en face, voyons : Ce n'est pas cette prédiction, qui remonte à une dizaine d'années, qui te fait peur mais c'est ce à quoi tu risques d'être confrontée là-bas… »_

_Harry vit sa mère se figer brutalement aux propos de Dylan. Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit. Puis sa mère soupira._

_« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse… » déclara-t-elle avec lassitude. _

_Harry bougea légèrement mais le plancher craqua, trahissant sa présence. Sa mère s'interrompit et se retourna vivement. Son expression changea de tout au tout, se détendant soudainement, en apercevant l'enfant qui s'efforça à prendre une attitude innocente._

_« Harry, tu devrais déjà être au lit, mon chéri._

_ - Je sais mais je…je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir… »_

_Lily sourit et, après un bref regard à Dylan, elle rejoignit son fils._

_« On va vite régler ce petit souci, tu vas voir. » conclut-elle en entraînant Harry à sa suite._

_-fin du flash back-_

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le coup. Il s'était plus interrogé sur la prophétie dont sa mère avait parlé que sur l'endroit où elle ne voulait pas aller… Mais tout laissait entendre qu'elle avait accepté de partir, puisqu'elle avait fait la démarche auprès de la direction de l'école.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! » s'exclama soudain Melody en le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.

Harry croisa son regard et fut surpris par la tristesse qu'il vit dans les prunelles bleues nuit. Mais il n'eut guère le loisir de répondre à son amie car la cloche retentit, les incitant à rejoindre rapidement les rangs des autres élèves.

- - - - - - - -

Ce soir là, installé à la table de la cuisine, ses pieds se balançant négligemment à quelques centimètres du sol, Harry observait son cahier d'un air absent en suçotant l'extrémité de son stylo. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses réflexions revenaient systématiquement sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son amie un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri ? »

Harry sursauta, revenant à la réalité et leva les yeux vers sa mère qui l'observait, les mains sur la table.

«- Toi, il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, commenta-t-elle.

- Non, il n'y a rien.

- Tu mens très mal, répliqua Lily avec un sourire amusé.

- Que…Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

- Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis que tu es rentré de l'école, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« Rien, maman, je t'assure que… »

Sans un mot, sa mère lui ôta le stylo des mains et éloigna son cahier pour poser devant lui un verre de lait et des biscuits.

« Je viens de les finir : Fais attention, ils risquent d'être encore chauds. »

Harry releva les yeux vers sa mère et eut un maigre sourire.

«- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Mais de rien, mon chéri, répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant affectueusement avant de déplacer une chaise de façon à s'asseoir près de l'enfant. Bon, et si, en attendant, tu disais à ta vieille mère ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu n'es pas vieille, maman, rétorqua vivement Harry. Mais… C'est… »

Il s'interrompit. Sa mère le fixa longuement, attendant qu'il se décide.

«- Maman, c'est vrai que je vais changer d'école ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de trouver elle-même la réponse. Oh ! Melody, je suppose. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête incertain.

«- C'est vrai ? insista-t-il.

- Et bien…oui.

- Pourquoi ? »

Lily soupira et prit un des biscuits dans l'assiette avant de répondre.

«- Il se trouve que Dylan a eu une proposition plus qu'avantageuse pour lui mais… Cela implique que l'on déménage, tous les quatre.

- Et on partirait où ? Dans un autre Etat ?

- Non, pas vraiment, rectifia Lily en esquissant une grimace. Dylan a été affecté dans un autre pays, outre-Atlantique. Il nous faudra quitter les Etats-Unis. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Et on irait où ? »

Silence de sa mère.

« Dylan va être muté en Grande-Bretagne, à l'Ambassade, répondit-elle lentement, comme à contrecœur, avant de lui tendre l'assiette. Un cookie ? »

Harry tarda à réaliser sa proposition, son esprit semblant s'être arrêté sur le nom du pays que sa mère avait dit : la Grande-Bretagne. Son pays natal. Celui de sa mère… et aussi de son père.

« La Grande-Bretagne ? C'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme soudain.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, posant l'assiette.

«- Oui. Je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas très emballée par la perspective de déménager mais Dylan a, de toute façon, déjà accepté la proposition et… Enfin, ça me permettrait de t'envoyer dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui soit, lorsque tu seras en âge.

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'enverras à Poudlard ? »

Lily éclata de rire devant l'intérêt passionné dont son fils faisait, soudain, preuve.

« Oui, bien sûr, assura-t-elle. Allez, sers-toi donc avant que je les finisse moi-même où que Dylan et Kim ne passent par-là. Même si j'en ai encore une fournée, ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry se servait enfin. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'aller surveiller la cuisson. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et gagna le four, qu'elle ouvrit brièvement.

« Tu crois que papa vit encore là-bas ? »

Lily se figea à cette question, posée sur un ton innocent, de son fils.

« Je… je ne sais pas, Harry. Et même si c'était le cas, je doute fort que tu puisses le rencontrer. » conclut-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Harry se désintéressa de son biscuit.

«- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il. Moi je voudrais juste le voir au moins une fois, même s'il se fiche de moi.

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette idée, pour ton propre bien, Harry, rétorqua sa mère sur un ton catégorique. D'ailleurs… »

La discussion fut coupée court par l'arrivée de Dylan et d'une Kimberley surexcitée.

« Cookies ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se ruant vers la table.

- - - - - - - -

Harry soupira, assis dans l'herbe du jardin, les bras passés autour de ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés sous son menton, perdu dans ses réflexions. Le soleil finissait de disparaître à l'horizon, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus pour laisser place à la nuit, offrant un contraste saisissant avec les couleurs rougeoyantes qui s'étiolaient à l'ouest. L'enfant soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Dans un geste machinal, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, révélant, dans ce geste, la mince cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, avant qu'une mèche plus rebelle que les autres ne la recouvre à nouveau. Sa mère n'approuverait certainement pas son initiative, de rester ainsi dehors à cette heure mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris l'obstination dont sa mère faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion à son père, lorsqu'elle se contentait de lui dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui ou que l'enfant savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'homme à qui il devait, pourtant, la vie. Avec le temps, Harry avait finit par renoncer à interroger ainsi sa mère, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout du moins. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer entre ses parents pour que sa mère fasse tout pour le dissuader d'en savoir plus ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un léger bruissement et, baissant, les yeux, il laissa échapper un cri de surprise en découvrant l'étrange créature qui se tenait devant lui. Un oiseau au plumage écarlate le fixait avec intérêt, à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Quel était ce curieux volatile ? Que faisait-il ici ? De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent aussitôt dans l'esprit de l'enfant qui hésitait à bouger, de peur d'effaroucher l'oiseau. L'animal, nullement inquiet, inclina la tête sur le côté, ses yeux noirs, rivés sur le jeune garçon, et laissa entendre quelques notes enjouées. Harry et le volatile restèrent un instant à se fixer du regard, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'entende appeler, depuis la maison. Il s'était retourné, l'espace de quelques secondes, dans cette direction mais lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le fascinant animal, il n'y avait plus rien. Harry cligna des yeux, déconcerté, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, à la rechercher du volatile mais seule l'obscurité s'étendait au-dessus de lui, les étoiles commençant à prendre possession de la voûte céleste. Baissant à nouveau les yeux, Harry remarqua alors une plume rouge qui gisait dans l'herbe, à l'endroit exact où l'oiseau se tenait un peu plus tôt. L'enfant hésita, puis ramassa la plume, étrangement douce et chaude entre ses doigts.

« Harry ! »

La voix de sa mère se faisait plus autoritaire, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas se faire désirer plus longtemps. Il se releva, jeta un dernier regard au ciel nocturne et repartit lentement en direction de la maison, glissant distraitement la plume dans l'une de ses poches.

- - - - - - - -

_ Au même instant _

Le Phénix surgit soudainement dans une des allées du parc le plus proche et se percha sans un bruit sur le dossier du seul banc encore occupé à cette heure et fixa un instant l'homme à la barbe blanche et vêtu d'un complet moldu qui était plongé dans la lecture d'une liasse de feuillets. L'homme eut un sourire satisfait et se désintéressa momentanément des documents qu'il tenait à la main pour jeter un regard à l'oiseau.

« Il semblerait que nous touchions au but, Fumseck, commenta le vieil homme. Après toutes ces années à chercher vainement des explications à toutes nos questions, la réponse se trouvait bel et bien ici. » conclut-il en désignant un nom sur une liste portant, en entête, le nom de l'école voisine.

L'animal sautilla légèrement sur son perchoir improvisé et pencha la tête, comme pour essayer de voir ce que désignait son propriétaire : le nom d'un des enfants scolarisés dans cette école, ainsi que celui de son responsable légal. Une association qui n'admettait pas d'équivoque : "Harry Potter", à la charge de "Lily Evans". Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'admirer la façon, simple mais ingénieuse, dont s'était prise la jeune femme pour brouiller les pistes et éviter qu'on ne la retrouve trop facilement : Elle n'avait pas recouru à la magie pour quitter la Grande-Bretagne et s'était fondue dans la masse de la population moldue américaine, faisant toutes ses démarches auprès des autorités moldues, allant même jusqu'à scolariser son fils dans un établissement moldu afin d'éviter qu'un quelconque sorcier la recherchant ne puisse retrouver sa trace trop rapidement. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'était certainement pas un sorcier quelconque, il disposait de relations très haut placées, autant dans le monde sorcier que dans celui des personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magique : Il avait finit par se tourner vers les institutions moldues par dépit, après avoir longuement, et en vain, solliciter le Ministère de la magie américain. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'aurait, probablement, jamais envisagé d'orienter ses recherches sur ce pays si Severus puis Sirius n'avaient pas attiré son attention sur cet endroit. Restait donc à savoir par quel moyen Voldemort avait eu vent de la présence de l'enfant Potter dans ce pays et ce qui l'avait motivé à envoyer un de ses partisans (dont l'identité demeurait toujours, d'ailleurs, un mystère) ici. Néanmoins, maintenant que la situation se présentait à lui sous cet angle nouveau, Dumbledore était sûr d'une chose : En attendant d'en savoir plus, il lui faudrait veiller discrètement sur le devenir de ce garçon et attendre que les choses se précisent. Le Mangemort finirait par se manifester, à un moment ou à un autre, il ne tenait qu'à lui de se tenir prêt à intervenir lorsqu'une telle chose se produirait. Mais pour se faire, il devait, avant tout, faire en sorte de ne pas éveiller la méfiance de Lily : Elle avait certainement des raisons bien précises pour avoir employé tant de précautions pour dissimuler sa présence, et surtout celle de l'enfant, sur le territoire américain et se faire oublier.

Le sorcier se leva et défroissa, dans un geste machinal de la main, la tenue qu'il portait.

« Rentrons, Fumseck, annonça-t-il. Je pense que nous en avons appris bien assez pour aujourd'hui. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'oiseau écarlate à sa suite et, dans un claquement sec, tous deux disparurent, laissant ainsi le parc totalement désert et silencieux.

- - - - - - - -

_Quelque part en Albanie_

« L'oiseau va bientôt revenir au nid, Maître. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. » annonça l'homme en noir en s'inclinant face à un fauteuil tourné de telle façon qu'on ne pouvait distinguer la personne qui s'y trouvait.

Une voix froide lui répondit.

«- Enfin, commenta-t-il simplement. Les choses commencent enfin à se présenter comme je l'avais escompté.

- Maître, voulez-vous que… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, alors que la voix froide s'élevait à nouveau.

« Nous lui laisserons le temps et, lorsqu'il abaissera sa garde, nous agirons, déclara froidement la voix. Et pour se faire, il nous faudra être discret, adopter un profil bas afin de ne pas éveiller la méfiance de qui que se soit, et surtout pas ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce qu'il vienne entraver mes plans, à quelque moment que ce soit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

L'homme en noir s'inclina à nouveau.

«- Oui, Maître.

- Tu peux disposer, dans ce cas. Et ne me déçois pas !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Maître. » assura l'homme en quittant rapidement la pièce, sans un regard au petit groupe de sorciers encagoulés qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

« Maître, si je peux me permettre, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit digne de confiance ? »

Un gloussement glacial lui répondit.

« Jusqu'à là, il a sû se montrer à la hauteur de mes attentes, Bellatrix, répliqua la voix. Mais bientôt, lorsque le temps sera venu, se sera à vous, mes plus fidèles partisans, d'agir. »

Un murmure s'éleva dans les rangs des quelques Mangemorts rassemblés dans la pièce.

- - - - - - - -

Lily soupira et posa la plume sur la table de la cuisine. Elle rejeta machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger. Satisfaite, elle plia le parchemin et le glissa dans une enveloppe qu'elle scella avant d'y griffonner rapidement quelques mots, sous le regard de la chouette grise perchée sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Eclipse. » murmura la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'oiseau.

Le rapace la laissa attacher la missive à l'une de ses pattes. Cela fait, la jeune femme caressa la tête de l'animal un instant et tendit le bras, invitant la chouette à s'y percher, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Les doigts de sa main libre effleurèrent le plumage soigneux du rapace qui hulula doucement.

« Une longue route t'attends, Eclipse, souffla-t-elle. Va, ma belle. Voles aussi vite que tu peux, apportes cette lettre à Poudlard. »

L'animal hulula à nouveau et s'envola aussitôt. Lily suivit la chouette des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le rapace disparaisse dans le ciel nuageux. Elle soupira, referma la fenêtre et se retourna, s'attardant un instant, appuyée contre le mur. Son regard se posa sur le calendrier accrochée au mur d'en face, près de la porte. Le 31 juillet. L'anniversaire de son fils. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en plein déménagement, elle comptait bien fêter le dixième anniversaire de l'enfant comme il se devait.

Repensant au déménagement et au départ, inexorable, pour la Grande-Bretagne, elle ne pu s'empêcher de songer à ce qui les attendrait, de toute évidence, là-bas. Quoi qu'en dise Dylan, un désagréable pressentiment ne cessait de la hanter depuis quelques temps. Son regard se posa sur les feuilles de parchemin posées sur la table. Elle secoua la tête : non, elle ne devait pas _lui_ écrire._ Il_ ne devait pas être mis au courant. Elle détourna les yeux de la table et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le calendrier. Elle s'efforça à sourire : tout devait être parfait aujourd'hui.

- - - - - - - -

« Bon anniversaire, Harry ! » s'enthousiasma Kimberley en sautant au cou de son demi-frère.

Il éclata de rire.

«- Merci, Kim, lança-t-il, amusé. Même si tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin.

- Oui mais là, c'est pas pareil, protesta vivement la petite. Y avait pas le gâteau.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de gâteau, pourquoi tu ne soufflerais pas les bougies, maintenant ? » suggéra Lily en souriant à son fils.

Harry acquiesça et s'approcha de la table de la cuisine. Dylan était encore retenu au boulot, au plus grand bonheur du garçon. Il fixa longuement les flammèches qui s'élevaient fièrement au dessus du gâteau préparé par sa mère.

« Fais un vœu, mon chéri. » lui souffla-t-elle.

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux les dix bougies disposées devant lui. Un vœu ? Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là… Il eut un léger sourire et ferma les yeux, concentré sur sa pensée. Sur ce vœu qu'il renouvelait inlassablement depuis quatre ans et qui, jusque là ne s'était jamais concrétisé. Pourtant, là, il y mis toute sa volonté, toute son énergie, alors qu'il le récitait mentalement.

« _Je souhaite rencontrer mon père._ »

Tout son être était focalisé sur cette simple pensée, alors qu'il soufflait les bougies. Kimberley applaudit avec l'enthousiasme d'une petite fille de son âge en constatant que les dix bougies étaient désormais éteintes… Au plus grand étonnement du garçon qui savait parfaitement que les bougies magiques, enchantées par sa mère, étaient tout particulièrement difficiles à éteindre… Lily eut un sourire éclatant.

« Je savais que tu finirais par avoir raison de ces bougies. » commenta-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Harry eut un léger sourire, indifférent de l'acte magique qu'il venait d'exécuter pour contrer l'enchantement de sa mère. Il avait réussi, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant.

- - - - - - - -

_Ministère de la Magie_. 

Sirius s'étira paresseusement sur sa chaise.

«- Et dire qu'on est déjà le 31 juillet, commenta-t-il en réprimant un bâillement. La plupart des sorciers sont en vacances alors que nous…

- Cela fait des années que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, Patmol, rétorqua James sans lever les yeux du grimoire qu'il lisait. Il faut bien te faire à l'idée que seuls les élèves et les professeurs bénéficient de ce 'traitement de faveur' que sont les vacances d'été. D'ailleurs… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, les yeux dans le vague. Sirius le fixa du regard.

« Cornedrue ? »

Le concerné sembla revenir à la réalité et secoua la tête.

« James ? » insista son ami, déconcerté.

Il eut un maigre sourire.

« Ca va, assura-t-il. J'ai juste eu une curieuse impression… Comme si quelque chose d'important allait se produire. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Important comme quoi ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, j'ai juste l'impression que, d'ici peu, il se passera quelque chose d'important. »

Sirius le fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Des fois, tu deviens bizarre… »

James sourit.

« Et bien on est deux dans ce cas, même s'il est difficile de faire plus bizarre que toi ! »

- - - - - - - -

_ Deux semaines plus tard – Aéroport de Biggin Hill. _

«- Maman ! Regarde ! s'enthousiasma Kimberley, les mains et le visage plaqués sur le hublot de l'avion.

- Kimberley, sois gentille, assis-toi ! soupira sa mère. On va bientôt atterrir et tu dois mettre ta ceinture.

- Mais…, protesta la petite en se laissant malgré tout tomber dans son siège.

- Tu auras bientôt toute l'occasion de découvrir la Grande-Bretagne, assura Dylan gentiment en attachant la ceinture de la fillette. C'est encore mieux que de le voir du ciel.

- Vrai ??? s'exclama Kim, tout sourire.

- Oh oui ! Je suis sûr que vous vous plairez beaucoup ici. » assura son père en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Lily se retourna vers son fils qui s'était installé deux rangées plus loin, près du hublot. Dylan avait fini par céder aux exigences de la jeune femme quant à la manière de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. Il voulait employer les moyens sorciers, ce à quoi Lily s'était formellement opposée. Son compagnon avait finalement résolu le problème en négociant avec l'ambassade qui leur avait affrété un avion privé pour l'occasion.

Harry observait avec intérêt le paysage qui s'étendait en contrebas, tandis que l'avion amorçait sa descente. Ils revenaient dans leur pays natal (en dehors de Kimberley qui, après tout, était née aux Etats-Unis) même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir lié à la Grande-Bretagne.

« Une voiture envoyée par l'Ambassade nous attendra à l'aéroport, rappela Dylan. Elle nous déposera au logement de fonction mis à notre disposition. »

Lily haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'Ambassade fournissait ce genre de service à son personnel. » observa-t-elle.

Dylan sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ils tiennent à ce que je travaille pour eux, j'imagine, répliqua-t-il. Alors tous les moyens sont bons pour attirer les employés potentiels…à commencer par ce genre de petits 'bonus'. Quand je te disais qu'on avait tout à gagner à ce que j'accepte ce poste, je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas déçue. » conclut-il en l'embrassant brièvement.

Harry plissa les yeux, agacé, et reporta toute son attention sur l'extérieur…

- - - - - - - -

Fumseck laissa entendre un trille joyeux, se balançant légèrement sur son perchoir d'or. Les sorciers présents dans la pièce, rassemblés en demi-cercle face au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, interrompirent leur discussion face au comportement inhabituel du Phénix. Dumbledore fixa longuement l'oiseau, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Le vieux sorcier croisa les doigts sous son menton, observant, tour à tour, chacune des personnes qui lui faisaient face.

« Je crois, Franck, que le destin vient de se mettre en marche et que notre vision des chose ne va pas tarder à changer totalement. Tout ce que nous pensions véridique jusqu'à présent ne pourra qu'être remis en question d'ici peu. »

Tous fixèrent le directeur avec étonnement, en réponse à ses propos sibyllins.

« Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? » insista Sirius, adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique mais ne répondit pas, provoquant un murmure déconcerté parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents dans la salle. Fumseck se tut enfin, ses yeux noirs et intelligents posés sur la foule des sorciers, puis, sans prévenir, il disparu dans un bruissement de plume, laissant, au pied du perchoir, une unique plume rouge.

- - - - - - - -

Harry sortit, en bon dernier, de l'avion, marquant une brève hésitation au sommet des quelques marches qui lui permettraient de rejoindre la piste anglaise. Il se passa machinalement la main sur le front, s'efforçant ainsi de chasser le picotement qu'il venait de ressentir. Jetant un regard curieux autour de lui, un éclat rouge attira toute son attention vers le hangar le plus proche. Il tressaillit, oubliant du même coup l'étrange sensation qui avait animé sa cicatrice, en apercevant, perché sur le toit du bâtiment, un oiseau au plumage écarlate qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il avait aperçu aux Etats-Unis. L'animal, malgré la distance, posa sur lui un regard pénétrant.

« Harry, dépêche-toi mon chéri ! »

L'intervention de sa mère l'arracha à cette curieuse vision et il descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparaient du sol anglais. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il risqua un bref regard en direction du hangar, pour ne plus rien y voir : l'oiseau avait, une fois de plus, disparu.

Au pied du bâtiment, une voiture blanche les attendait. Un homme portant une livrée et une casquette vertes se tenait près du véhicule et s'inclina poliment, tenant la portière, à l'attention d'un homme en costume impeccable qui sortait de la voiture. L'homme s'avança, à grandes enjambées et un sourire aux lèvres, vers les nouveaux venus. Harry n'esquissa pas un mouvement alors que l'homme serrait chaleureusement la main de Dylan, lui souhaitant, dans un anglais britannique impeccable, la bienvenue. Dylan, un bras passé autour de la taille de Lily qui tenait Kimberley par la main, fit rapidement les présentations avant de marquer une brève hésitation en notant l'absence du garçon.

« Viens. » l'interpella la jeune femme, coupant court à toute intervention de son compagnon.

Harry rejoignit docilement sa 'famille', ne tenant pas à contrarier sa mère, et s'efforça à sourire poliment à l'homme en costume qui se tenait devant lui.

« Bienvenu à vous en Grande-Bretagne, conclut l'homme. J'espère que votre séjour se passera bien. »

Harry s'agita, gêné par la situation un peu trop solennelle à son goût. Il sourit néanmoins en sentant la main libre de sa demi-sœur se glisser dans la sienne.

« Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, nous allons régler d'ultime formalités administratives avant de vous faire conduire chez vous. John se chargera de vos bagages, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme en vert. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Sur ces mots, il entraîna la petite famille vers le bâtiment principal de l'aéroport.

- - - - - - - -

Le rire glacial du maître des lieux retentit dans la sombre bâtisse, faisant frémir les quelques Mangemorts présents. Quelle que fut la nouvelle que son espion venait de lui apporter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était ravi. Et tout ce qui plaisait à Voldemort était forcement de bon augure pour ses partisans.

Toutes les pièces étaient, désormais, sur l'échiquier, chacun des joueurs attendant la décision de l'autre pour agir. La dernière pièce du puzzle venait d'être posée, restait à savoir qui des deux camps abattrait en premier son atout majeur.

Voldemort attendait cet instant depuis près de neuf ans et sa patience était enfin récompensé. Bientôt, très bientôt, lorsque toutes les conditions seraient réunies, il donnerait l'ordre à son serviteur de lui apporter l'enfant… L'heure de sa vengeance, et de son retour au pouvoir, approchait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir l'instant propice pour agir.

Depuis que ses plus fidèles Mangemorts l'avaient rejoints, sept ans plus tôt, dans l'obscure forêt d'Albanie où il s'était réfugié, ombre parmi les ombres, après sa chute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient pû retrouver une partie de ses forces d'antan. Grâce à ses serviteurs et la magie noire, il était parvenu à sortir de la situation précaire dans laquelle il s'était trouvé, après sa chute. Et, bien qu'il ne soit encore que l'ombre de lui-même, qu'une pâle esquisse d'être humain, il comptait bien récupérer sa précédente apparence et ses pouvoirs d'autrefois avec la participation, forcée, de l'enfant à qui il devait sa déchéance.

- - - - - - - -

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était arrivé en Grande-Bretagne et Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de quitter leur nouvelle maison. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à surveiller Kimberley ou à aider leur mère et Dylan (qui ne cessait de râler au sujet du fait que Lily refusait de recourir à la magie pour tout ranger rapidement) à vider les cartons du déménagement.

A l'heure du déjeuner, tous les quatre étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine pour le repas. Harry mangeait sans grand appétit, sans prêter une grande attention à la conversation qu'avaient les deux adultes.

«- Kim, je t'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois, qu'on ne doit pas jouer avec la nourriture ! s'exclama soudain Lily à l'intention de sa fille qui étalait consciencieusement une cuillère de purée de brocolis sur la table. Dylan ! protesta-t-elle alors que son compagnon nettoyait la table d'un bref sort.

- Au moins, c'est une affaire réglée, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas que les enfants soient confortés dans l'idée que tout peut se régler avec la magie, insista-t-elle. Il y a bien d'autres moyens pour régler les problèmes, au lieu d'utiliser systématiquement les sorts.

- Si tu le dis, observa Dylan en esquissant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Mais, pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, je dois rester à l'Ambassade pour la journée, demain. De la paperasse urgente, principalement.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu garderais les enfants, riposta Lily. Je devais passer au Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer une commande importante.

- Je sais bien, tempéra Dylan. Mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que mon supérieur allait, déjà, me submerger de travail. De toute façon, rien ne t'empêche de les emmener avec toi, pour ton achat.

- Mais, Dylan… »

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main agacé.

«- Ca leur permettra de découvrir autre chose de l'Angleterre que cette maison, trancha-t-il. Et ça leur permettra de changer d'air. Après tout, c'est dommage que des enfants soient obligés de rester enfermés chez eux pendant les vacances. Et je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront de visiter le Chemin de Traverse.

- Oh oui, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Kimberley en s'agitant sur sa chaise. J'aimerai bien voir le Chemin de Travers.

- Chemin de _Traverse_, Kimy, la corrigea Lily en esquissant un maigre sourire. De toute façon, il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de les emmener avec moi, soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. » commenta Dylan en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

Lily garda le silence, l'air sceptique. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers l'horloge fixée au mur de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils, en repensant brutalement au 'rendez-vous' auquel elle devait se rendre après le déjeuner.

«- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper des enfants cet après-midi, Dylan, lui rappela-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, je t'en avais déjà parlé, il y a trois jours, quand Eclipse est rentrée. » rétorqua-t-elle posément.

Harry avait relevé les yeux de son assiette en apprenant que sa mère comptait s'absenter et observait les deux adultes avec intérêt, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait inciter sa mère à partir de la sorte.

Dylan plissa les yeux mais finit par comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir alors qu'elle lui adressait un regard significatif.

«- Bien sûr, Lily chérie, tu peux compter sur moi pour cet après-midi.

- Merci, Dylan, répondit-elle en lui souriant largement. Tu es un ange, conclut-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser brièvement. Je ne devrais pas m'absenter trop longtemps, de toute façon. Le temps de régler deux trois formalités et je rentrerai à la maison. » assura-t-elle en se levant.

- - - - - - - -

« Oh, une revenante ! » commenta joyeusement Dumbledore.

Lily esquissa une grimace plus qu'un sourire, en s'asseyant face au directeur de Poudlard, alors que le professeur McGonagall, qui l'avait conduite au bureau directorial, quittait la pièce sans un mot.

«- Je me demandais quand vous envisageriez de venir rendre visite au vieil homme que je suis, reprit-il aimablement.

- Vous sembliez sûr que j'allais revenir ici, professeur. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

«- Je n'en ai jamais douté, dès l'instant où vous m'avez envoyé la demande d'inscription…pour votre fils.

- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé mettre Harry dans une autre école que Poudlard. C'est ici qu'il sera le mieux, je le sais. »

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement. Il fixa un instant la jeune femme qui s'efforçait d'éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

« Son…père ignore tout de votre démarche, j'imagine ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, du moins pas directement.

« Je le fais de ma propre initiative, rétorqua-t-elle. Quitte à être revenue en Grande-Bretagne, autant faire en sorte que mon fils puisse être admis à Poudlard. »

Nouveau silence.

« Pourquoi avoir caché à son père jusqu'à l'existence de cet enfant ? »

Lily le fusilla du regard. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Elle avait toujours eu un grand respect pour le vieux sorcier mais là, il commençait à devenir pénible.

«- Mes décisions ne regardent que moi, professeur, riposta-t-elle sèchement. J'ai mes raisons et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler.

- Je le conçois parfaitement, Miss Evans, répondit obligeamment Dumbledore. Néanmoins, à présent que vous êtes revenue en Angleterre, il finira bien par le découvrir un jour. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il travaille au Ministère. »

Lily eut un sourire méprisant.

«- C'est bien possible, mais je ne me vois pas arriver devant lui, après plus de dix ans de silence total, pour lui dire 'au fait, James, tu as un fils de dix ans qui ne demande qu'à te rencontrer'. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ferait grand cas…

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place, Miss Evans. » observa posément le directeur.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, sceptique, et le vieux sorcier eut un léger sourire.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr. » répéta-t-il avec assurance.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au risque de vous manquer de respect, professeur, vous voyez toujours le bien partout, même dans les cas les plus désespérés. »

A sa plus grande surprise, le sorcier pouffa à son commentaire.

- C'est bien possible, Miss Evans. Mais, voyez-vous, à mon âge, on est tenté de croire que, en tout être, il existe une part de bien, assura philosophiquement Dumbledore. Mais il me semble que nous nous éloignons du sujet qui nous intéresse. »

Il se fit à nouveau sérieux, croisant les doigts sous son menton.

« Je suis persuadé que vous devriez au moins lui parler de Harry. »

Lily eut une moue dédaigneuse.

« Comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser, ironisa-t-elle. Sans compter qu'il doit probablement avoir déjà refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il doit sûrement avoir déjà d'autres enfants à sa charge. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

Lily eut un rire amer.

« Nous parlons de James Potter, professeur, un des séducteurs les plus invétérés de Poudlard. Il avait presque toutes les filles à ses pieds, à l'école. Je pense donc qu'il n'aura pas manqué de choix, et d'occasions, pour refaire sa vie. »

Dumbledore fixa longuement la jeune femme. Fumseck émit une plainte douce depuis son perchoir.

« Pourquoi l'avoir ainsi quitté, il y a onze ans, Miss ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix posée.

Lily cilla, déconcertée par cette soudaine question.

« J'avais mes raisons. »

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire, l'étudiant longuement. Lily s'agita, mal à l'aise. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre pour se donner contenance et tressaillit en voyant l'heure qu'il était.

«- Oh, je vais devoir y aller, je dois rentrer m'occuper des enfants.

- Votre… compagnon ne peut pas s'en charger ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

Lily secoua la tête, sans relever l'allusion à Dylan alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait référence à l'homme dans ses démarches auprès du vieux sorcier.

« Il est très pris par son travail, même à la maison. J'imagine qu'il doit attendre que je rentre pour s'enfermer dans son bureau pour avancer son travail. » expliqua-t-elle.

Dumbledore acquiesça, compréhensif.

« Bien, Miss Evans, avant que vous ne partiez… Pour rendre l'inscription de votre fils effective, il vous faudra passer au Ministère pour remplir quelques formalités administratives, du fait de votre séjour prolongé hors du sol anglais. »

Lily inclina la tête.

«- Très bien, j'irai dès que possible, promit-elle en se levant.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Miss Evans. Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi… Et, professeur ?

- Oui, Miss Evans ?

- Pas un mot de tout cela à James, je vous prie.

- Comptez sur moi, Miss. S'il venait à l'apprendre, je peux vous assurer que ça ne sera pas par moi. »

Lily sourit et quitta la pièce. Dumbledore fixa la porte d'un air songeur. Finalement, il prit une plume et rédigea un mot sur un parchemin. Fumseck quitta aussitôt son perchoir.

« Apporte cela à Remus, nous allons avoir besoin de quelqu'un de discret pour veiller sur les allers et retours au Ministère dans les jours à venir. »

- - - - - - - -

«- Maître corbeau, dans son arbre perché, tenait dans son bec un fromage. Maître renard, par l'odeur, allégé, lui…

- Harry, c'est allé_ché_, pas allégé. » rectifia patiemment sa mère.

L'enfant soupira.

« Pourquoi je dois apprendre des poèmes français ? grogna-t-il. C'est pas comme si je comptais aller vivre en France, après. »

Lily sourit.

« On ne sait jamais, mon chéri. Mais ça te permet surtout d'enrichir ta culture générale. Allez, recommence depuis le début. »

Harry soupira avec agacement mais recommença à réciter sa poésie. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'aller au bout de cette fable de la Fontaine, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de l'étudier avec attention. Quand on le voyait, comme ça, Harry ressemblait beaucoup à son père, c'était une évidence. Mais l'observer en détail ne faisait qu'accroître les similitudes entre James et l'enfant : le même menton, la même forme du visage, la même expression déterminée alors que Harry récitait un français un peu incertain, la même silhouette dégingandée et svelte, le même maintien (presque arrogant), l'attitude fière, les cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais,… Lily avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des photos de James au même âge, et la ressemblance était des plus flagrantes. Harry ferait, sans nul doute, des ravages à Poudlard. Mais il y avait aussi de subtiles différences entre eux, surtout dans le caractère mais aussi physiquement : la plus évidente était, bien sûr, la couleur des yeux, le vert émeraude remplaçant le marron noisette de son père.

Elle soupira. En aucun cas, James ne pourrai renier sa paternité vis à vis de l'enfant… Elle ne pensait, ou du moins avait-elle fini par s'en convaincre, pas qu'il se soucierait beaucoup de l'enfant, s'il venait à apprendre son existence. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si James demandait à le prendre avec lui ? Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre !

Mais non, ça n'arriverait pas ! Elle ferait tout pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas.

« Maman ? »

Lily revint à la réalité, pour constater que son fils la fixait avec étonnement.

« Ca va pas ? »

Lily s'efforça à sourire.

« Si, si, mon chéri, tout va bien. »

Harry ne paru pas convaincu.

«- J'ai fini ma poésie, annonça-t-il.

- C'est bien, mon chéri. Tu n'as plus rien d'autre à faire ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête : Il avait déjà terminé l'ensemble des 'devoirs de vacances' que sa mère lui avait imposés.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. »

Harry sourit largement, rangea vite fait ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre.

Lily soupira. Sur ce point (sa docilité), Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père, au moins.

- - - - - - - -

«- Restez avec moi, tous les deux, d'accord ? Et ne vous éloignez surtout pas de moi, répéta Lily pour l'énième fois.

- Oui, M'man, on sait, soupira Harry, les mains dans les poches. Tu nous l'as déjà dit. »

Sa mère lui jeta un bref regard et les entraîna dans un pub miteux que Harry n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord.

«- Le Chaudron Baveur ? s'étonna-t-il en décryptant tant bien que mal l'enseigne qui étendait ses lettres écaillées au dessus de la porte.

- On ne fait qu'y passer, Harry. » répliqua sa mère en resserrant sa main sur celle de Kimberley qui la suivait sans un mot.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Comme il en avait été convenu la veille, au cours du repas, Lily se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec ses enfants. Pour une raison qui échappait à Harry, sa mère semblait nerveuse, comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Elle jetait constamment des regards autour d'elle et avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils gardent le capuchon de leur cape (transformée, pour l'occasion, en blouson moldu) rabattu sur la tête. Harry avait fait la moue à cette instruction de sa mère mais avait fini par s'y plier avec mauvaise grâce : Il avait enfin le loisir de revenir dans son pays natal, la Grande-Bretagne, ce n'était pas pour rester cloîtré à la maison… Et puis, s'il voulait essayer d'en apprendre plus sur son père, c'était bel et bien en sortant. D'ailleurs, le fait que sa mère prenne autant de précaution le concernant laissait entendre qu'elle craignait une rencontre fortuite. Par chance, la pluie tombait drue sur les rues de Londres, de sorte que les passants moldus se hâtaient sur les trottoirs, remontant leurs vestes ou ouvrant leurs parapluies pour se protéger de la pluie, de sorte que la petite famille ne dénotait pas trop.

Lily inspira profondément et poussa la porte du pub avant d'y entrer, suivit de près par ses deux enfants. Le pub, sombre et exiguë, était bondé. Un instant de silence suivit leur entrée puis chacun reprit sa conversation tandis que la jeune femme parcourait rapidement les lieux, la tête baissée.

Ils atteignirent ainsi l'arrière-cour, déserte, du pub. Harry parcouru l'endroit du regard, déconcerté.

« C'est vraiment par là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Sa mère eut un sourire tendu.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura-t-elle. Même si je reconnais que, pour l'instant, l'endroit ne paye pas de mine. Mais tu vas vite comprendre que tout, dans notre monde, doit rester cacher, inaccessible à d'éventuels moldus trop curieux. » conclut-elle en jetant un regard autour d'elle avant de sortir sa baguette magique d'une des poches de sa robe.

Là, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation, semblant repenser à quelque chose, et rendit leur forme d'origine aux blousons qu'ils portaient tous les trois.

« Capuche ! » rappela-t-elle à l'attention de son fils, tout en réajustant la cape de Kimberley.

Cela fait, elle se redressa et s'approcha du mur du fond. Là, elle tapota une pierre de sa baguette et une ouverture apparue dans le mur de pierre, sous le regard impressionné des deux enfants.

« Bienvenu dans votre monde, mes chéris, lança Lily en souriant largement. Vous allez enfin découvrir le Chemin de Traverse. » conclut-elle en entraînant sa fille, qu'elle tenait à nouveau par la main, à travers le passage.

Harry, tout sourire, se hâta à leur suite, impatient de découvrir les lieux. L'ouverture disparue aussitôt derrière lui, le mur de pierre reprenant son aspect premier. Mais le garçon n'y prêta guère d'attention, désormais obnubilé par la longue allée qui s'étendait devant lui, le flot coloré et bruyants des sorciers qui s'affairaient le long du Chemin de Traverse, discutant entre eux ou sortant des nombreuses boutiques, les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre. Des rapaces voletaient, entre les toits des magasins, indifférents à l'agitation qui régnait sur les lieux.

« Ne vous éloignez pas, tous les deux, répéta Lily en le tirant ainsi de sa contemplation. Allons-y. »

Sur ces mots, tous trois se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule compact des sorciers de tout âge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà, fini pour le chapitre 2 Prochain chapitre : Rencontres inopinées et confrontations… (notés bien le pluriel )


	4. Rencontres inopinées et confrontations

Salut. Et voici le chapitre 3.

Avant tout, merci à **Rebecca-Black**, **salma snape**, **Touraz**, **lolo**, **lenyka**, **LoVeFan47** (_ça serait trop simple si on comprenait tout depuis le début, non ? ;) Autant garder un peu de mystère pour plus tard…lorsque Lily se décidera ENFIN à révéler ses motivations _), **Kaena** **Black**, **jenni944**, **virg05**, **nanou01**, **zaika**, **666Naku**, **adenoide**, **Nymphodora Tonks**, **lily forever**, **Eva**, **aelwing**, **Sylvrana-moonlight** et **Klo0nah**.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui existe dans la saga HP est à JKR…

Allez, dernière ligne droite avant la sortie du film 5 et, surtout, la sortie du Tome 7 en VO… Je serais bien occupée à la fin du mois, à le lire M'enfin, du coup, me demande si ça vaut le coup que je commence à mettre la suite de Lorsque… A voir !!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 3 – Rencontres inopinées et confrontations 

Harry vagabondait parmi les rayonnages de Fleury et Botts, la librairie où Lily les avait conduit, Kimberley et lui, pour récupérer un grimoire qu'elle avait commandé quelques jours auparavant. Pendant ce temps, les enfants en profitaient pour parcourir les rangées de livres, dispersées dans le magasin presque désert en cet instant.

« Oh, Harry, tu as vu ? Il est gros ce chien. » s'exclama Kim, les mains plaquées contre une des vitrines, alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Il est beau, non ? Tu crois qu'on peut aller le caresser ? »

Harry, suivant son regard, aperçu alors un gros chien noir qui fendait la foule dans leur direction. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'animal lui paraissait familier. Puis il jeta un regard vers sa mère qui échangeait quelques mots avec le garçon responsable des rayonnages, au fond de la boutique.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas aller le voir, on reste près de la boutique après tout. Et ce chien a l'air trop bien portant pour être un chien errant. Il ne doit pas être dangereux. »

Sur ce, tous deux quittèrent le magasin, sans prendre le temps de remettre leur capuchon qu'ils avaient été autorisés à enlever lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique, alors que le chien arrivait à leur hauteur.

«- Bonjour le chien, lança joyeusement Kimberley en lâchant soudainement la main de son demi-frère pour s'approcher de l'animal.

- Kim, fais attention quand même, intervint Harry. Il faut… »

Le chien noir s'était soudain figé, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux enfants. Il eut même un mouvement de recul en découvrant l'aîné. Celui-ci, s'il n'avait pas été convaincu que les animaux ne pouvaient pas laisser paraître de telles expressions, aurait d'ailleurs juré avoir vu une lueur d'étonnement passer dans les yeux délavés du chien alors que l'animal le détaillait avec attention, se laissant même caresser la tête par une Kimberley surexcitée.

Une exclamation étouffée les fit sursauter tous les trois puis, avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva fermement entraîné dans la masse de sorciers qui cheminaient dans l'allée principale.

«- Maman ? s'étonna Harry alors qu'elle enlevait le capuchon qu'elle portait jusque-là.

- Harry, je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne pas vous éloigner, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais…

- Et vous n'auriez pas dû vous approcher de ce chien…

- Mais maman, c'est qu'un animal. Il n'y a pas de quoi…

- Justement non, Harry, ce n'est pas qu'un simple animal, cingla-t-elle. On rentre… »

Sa mère semblait plus inquiète que jamais alors qu'elle les menait jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, redoublant de coups d'œil alentours.

Le chien noir resta planté dans l'allée, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où les trois silhouettes avaient disparus de sa vue, prit au dépourvu par cette intervention soudaine et par cette curieuse rencontre.

« Et si c'était… ? » songea-t-il avant de secouer vivement la tête, pour chasser l'étrange pensée qui s'était soudainement imposée à lui.

Il se détourna aussitôt, persuadé d'avoir été victime d'un mauvais tour de son imagination, et se fraya, en trottinant, un passage dans la foule dense qui parcourait l'axe principal du Chemin de Traverse, pour trouver refuge dans l'ombre du magasin de Quidditch. Il y eut un claquement sec et, une minute plus tard, Sirius rejoignait l'allée et pénétrait dans la boutique, perdu dans ses réflexions.

«- Ah, Patmol, te voilà ! s'exclama son meilleur ami en le rejoignant. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Partit faire un tour du côté de chez Florian, marmonna-t-il négligemment.

- Oh, tu espérais encore pouvoir séduire son assistante ? » le taquina James en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Mais, cette fois, Sirius ne réagit pas à la moquerie, fixant son ami avec attention. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

«- Et ben, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Elle t'a encore envoyé balader ? reprit-il en souriant à nouveau.

- Non… C'est juste que…

Que quoi ? insista James, déconcerté. Eh, Sirius, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! »

Sirius soupira, fixant toujours son ami.

« Oui, bien sûr… Seulement… »

Il inspira.

« Cornedrue, tu ne me croirais jamais si je te disais que je viens d'apercevoir un garçon qui te ressemble étrangement. »

James haussa un sourcil, surpris.

«- Comment ça ?

- Ben, je me baladais du côté de chez Fleury et Botts, quand deux enfants sont sortis de la librairie, un garçon et une fille. La petite ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans…mais le garçon… »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Ton portrait craché, James. J'te jure, ajouta-t-il devant l'air sceptique de son ami. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, j'aurais été porté de croire que c'était ton fils…ou un membre de ta famille. Mais c'est impossible. »

James s'assombrit.

«- Comme tu me l'as fait remarqué, c'est impossible, Sirius. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis le dernier Potter encore en vie et je suis parfaitement célibataire, alors…

- Mais ce gosse devait…

- Laisse tomber, Sirius, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Sur ce, James quitta le magasin sans crier gare et Sirius soupira, regrettant d'en avoir trop dit.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et Lily semblait avoir oublié l'incident du chien, du moins, n'y avait-elle plus fait allusion. Harry, quant à lui, ne cessait de s'interroger sur les raisons de l'étrange comportement de sa mère depuis leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, et plus particulièrement lors de leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ce matin-là, Dylan étant partit travailler aux aurores comme à l'accoutumée, Lily n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'emmener, une fois encore, ses enfants avec elle alors qu'elle se rendait au Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'avait pas paru particulièrement enchantée par cette perspective, mais, lorsque Harry lui avait demandé les raisons de son manque d'enthousiasme plus qu'évident, elle avait vaguement laissée entendre qu'elle devait s'y rendre pour remplir quelques "formalités administratives". Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas retarder indéfiniment le passage, demandé par Dumbledore, au Ministère.

Harry, soupira, jetant un regard agacé à sa montre. 10h10… Seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait jetée un œil… Il lui avait pourtant semblé que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était planté là, l'air morne, près de sa mère qui, tenait Kimberley par la main. Tous trois se trouvaient dans une file d'attente interminable.

« Harry, s'exaspéra Lily. Ce n'est pas en regardant constamment ta montre que le temps passera plus vite. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et reporta son attention sur le badge "de visiteur" qu'il portait, fixé à son pull. Mais le petit objet ayant guère plus d'intérêt qu'une chaussette sale, Harry soupira et parcouru les alentours du regard.

« Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas, soupira soudain sa mère. Ces fonctionnaires semblent toujours être d'une incompétence déplorable. »

Harry sourit. Visiblement, même sa mère commençait à perdre patience.

«- Maman, il faut encore attendre longtemps ? demanda finalement Kimberley.

- Je ne sais pas, ma puce, répliqua Lily en souriant à sa fille. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous en avons encore pour un moment. »

Un long moment s'écoula et la file dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait à peine avancé de quelques mètres, au plus grand agacement du garçon. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, sa mère ne lui avait plus accordé la moindre attention, s'occupant principalement de Kimberley, qui ne tenait pas en place, et s'impatientait. Il aurait presque pû s'éloigner sans que sa mère ne s'en rende compte, préoccupée comme elle l'était. D'ailleurs… à bien y réfléchir, la situation était curieusement tentante. Mais il se ravisa, n'appréciant pas la perspective de désobéir à sa mère. Il soupira puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur les environs. Ce faisant, il aperçu un petit groupe de quatre hommes, vêtus de robes écarlates, apparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Ils discutaient avec animation et disparurent rapidement de sa vue, mais Harry eut malgré tout l'occasion de remarquer que l'un d'eux possédait une jambe artificielle, apparemment en bois, terminée par un pied étrange qui, de là où il était, semblait doté de griffes. L'enfant grimaça mais cette vision éveilla à nouveau sa curiosité. Apparemment, il se passait des choses étranges ici et, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en découvrir un peu plus, au lieu de rester inutilement à faire la queue avec sa mère et sa demi-sœur. Il hésita, jetant un nouveau regard vers sa mère qui ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention, occupée à chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main, sous les jérémiades de Kimberley qui demandait à rentrer à la maison. C'était le moment idéal pour s'éclipser… Il ne comptait pas s'absenter très longtemps, juste le temps de faire un petit tour dans le coin. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère ne remarquerait même pas son absence. Sur cette décision, le garçon s'écarta promptement, et, ne constatant aucune réaction de sa mère, s'éloigna rapidement de la file d'attente. Ce faisant, il jeta un bref regard vers le but de cette attente et constata qu'il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de personnes avant que sa mère ne passe, enfin, au guichet le plus proche.

Il haussa un sourcil, hésitant à nouveau, puis s'élança vers le hall d'entrée, bien décidé à profiter de ces quelques instants de liberté qui s'offraient enfin à lui.

Harry errait à présent dans le hall d'entrée, sans se soucier outre mesure des regards qui se posaient sur lui sur son passage, sans trop savoir où il allait. Il atteignit ainsi un couloir, où une certaine effervescence régnait, des gens entrants ou sortant vivement des ascenseurs qui se trouvaient au fond du corridor. Le garçon haussa les sourcils, intrigué, en apercevant les petits avions en papier qui sortirent d'un ascenseur en même temps qu'une petite sorcière qui, le chapeau de travers, ahanait sous une multitude de rouleaux de parchemins. Harry se plaqua contre la paroi pour faire de la place à la femme qui passa devant lui sans le voir.

Presque aussitôt, un homme au crâne dégarni et aux cheveux roux passa à sa hauteur, saluant distraitement la sorcière avant de se figer brutalement en notant la présence de l'enfant et en se tournant vers lui.

«- C'est plutôt inhabituel de voir un enfant ici, observa-t-il. Tu es seul ?

- Euh…pas vraiment, je dois bientôt rejoindre ma mère et… » bafouilla Harry en rosissant légèrement en se remémorant les mises en garde de sa mère quant au fait de parler à des inconnus.

L'homme sourit, devant son malaise.

«- N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry…Harry Potter, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Potter ? répéta l'homme en souriant d'un air amusé. Je l'aurais deviné. »

Le cœur de Harry battit précipitamment dans sa cage thoracique à ces mots. A priori, cet homme connaissait un autre Potter… Se pouvait-il que se soit…son père ? Sa gorge s'assécha à cette pensée. Après tout, sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas laissé entendre que son père vivait en Grande-Bretagne ?

«- Vous…vous connaissez un Potter ?

- Bien sûr. Il travaille ici. »

Harry eut un large sourire. Peut-être allait-il avoir enfin l'occasion de rencontrer son père… Si c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait… Après tout, la Grande-Bretagne était plutôt vaste et le nom de Potter n'était pas particulièrement rare. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Vous…vous croyez que je pourrai le voir ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil puis sourit.

«- Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux, c'est sur mon chemin de toute façon, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit là mais… ta mère ne risque-t-elle pas de s'inquiéter ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non…, prétexta un peu trop rapidement Harry. Elle est…occupée. »

L'homme hésita.

« Bon, suis-moi dans ce cas. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de marquer un temps d'hésitation mais, la curiosité et l'espoir l'emportant sur sa réserve, il finit par suivre l'homme dans l'ascenseur.

« Je dois me rendre à cet étage, aussi. » expliqua l'homme.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente. Harry, dont l'appréhension ne cessait de croître, ne prêtait guère attention aux indications qu'une voix anonyme égrenait à chaque étage.

«- Dis-moi, tu n'es pas d'ici, si je me trompe ?

- Non, admit distraitement Harry en fixant avec curiosité les quatre avions en papier qui s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur au cinquième niveau. C'est quoi ces avions, Mr euh…

- Weasley, Arthur Weasley, répondit l'homme. Et ces avions sont, en quelque sorte, des pense-bêtes inter bureaux. »

Le silence revint…jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le niveau deux.

« On y est… » annonça Mr Weasley.

Harry resta pétrifié à cette annonce, plus partagé que jamais : sa mère lui reprocherait inévitablement de lui avoir désobéit (pour être partit en douce et pour avoir suivit un étranger) mais il allait peut-être enfin rencontrer ce père dont il ignorait presque tout.

Finalement, Harry s'avança et suivit Mr Weasley, dans un état second, hors de l'ascenseur. Le garçon vit, sans vraiment les voir, les fenêtres (qui laissaient voir un ciel maussade) qui étendaient leur surface vitrée sur les murs, entre des multitudes de portes, des couloirs qu'ils traversèrent. Ils franchirent finalement une double porte en chêne et pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle où régnait un désordre sans pareil et divisée en boxes. Les lieux bourdonnaient de rires et de conversations diverses, alors que des notes volantes sillonnaient les airs, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

« Quartier Général des Aurors. » lu Harry à mi-voix en apercevant un écriteau fixé de travers avant de laisser son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Les murs des bureaux étaient recouverts d'un mélange détonnant de coupures de presse, de photos de familles ou de portrait d'individus recherchés, ou même d'affiches sur le Quidditch, comme il constata en passant devant un bureau dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de grosses rayures noires et jaune… Un fervent supporter des Frelons, sans aucun doute, songea Harry qui avait vaguement entendu parlé de cette équipe anglaise.

Harry suivit, avec un intérêt croissant Mr Weasley jusqu'à l'une des rares portes qui se présentaient à eux, au fond de la pièce et tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant une porte entrouverte d'où jaillit soudain un avion en papier. Arthur frappa et un vague "entrez, sauf si c'est encore pour de la paperasse" leur répondit aussitôt.

Arthur sourit et poussa le battant, glissant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

«- Et bien, Sirius, c'est une impression ou tu es fâché avec les formalités administratives ?

- Eh, salut Arthur, lança joyeusement son interlocuteur. Appelles ça comme tu veux mais…ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répliqua Mr Weasley en riant. Dis-moi, James est dans le coin ? »

_James_ ? Ce nom résonna dans le cerveau de Harry. C'était son père…plus aucun doute à présent.

«- Faut croire que non, grogna le dénommé Sirius. Vu que je suis actuellement seul dans ce bureau. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Fudge l'a convoqué, ainsi que Franck, Maugrey et notre grand patron, pour une "affaire importante", y'a…une heure de ça, ironisa-t-il. Tu sais comment est notre _cher_ Ministre grogna-t-il avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Faire passer un message à James ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui voudrais le voir mais j'ai avec moi un petit visiteur que j'ai rencontré en chemin.

- C'est à dire ? » insista le dénommé Sirius.

Arthur fit alors signe à Harry de venir et le fit entrer dans la pièce. Le garçon eut un soudain aperçu d'un homme grand et mince aux cheveux noirs et courts qui le fixa, bouche-bée. L'homme avait blêmit en l'apercevant.

« Nom d'une Gargouille ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Alors, je n'avais pas rêvé… »

Harry recula instinctivement lorsque ledit Sirius se rua vers lui.

«- Sirius, je crois que tu lui as fait peur, plaisanta Arthur. On dirait James, non ?

- Bah ça…pour lui ressembler, il lui ressemble, s'enthousiasma Sirius en détaillant Harry de haut en bas et de bas en haut avant de se reprendre. Sirius Black, lança-t-il sur un ton des plus pompeux en tendant la main et en esquissant un grand sourire. Meilleur ami, et second, de James…

- Euh…, Harry…Harry Pot… commença l'enfant en serrant brièvement la main de l'adulte.

- Je l'aurai parié, s'écria Sirius, faisant à nouveau sursauter l'enfant.

- Sirius, tu lui fais peur à crier comme ça, tu sais, insista Arthur en riant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, Sirius a beau paraître impressionnant comme ça, mais il est sympa.

- Arthur, tu es sûr qu'on ne t'attends pas à ton bureau ? plaisanta Sirius avant de se tourner vers Harry avec un sourire engageant. Juste comme ça, Harry, comment s'appelle ta mère… ?

- Maman ! » s'écria soudain Harry en pâlissant.

Avec tout ça, il avait finit par l'oublier… Sans crier gare, il quitta précipitamment la pièce en criant un vague "au revoir" et traversa comme une flèche le Quartier Général des Aurors puis les deux couloirs pour rejoindre l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit, au huitième étage, sur un homme, en robe écarlate, à l'air préoccupé qui entra vivement dans la cage de l'ascenseur alors que Harry en sortait. Celui-ci eut un vague aperçu du sorcier : grand et mince, aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais et portant des lunettes. Mais, obnubilé par la colère qu'il risquait d'essuyer, le garçonnet ne s'attarda pas outre mesure sur ces détails ni sur le fait que l'homme s'était brusquement retourné sur son passage.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Un bruit sourd interrompit l'homme…qui, dans son étonnement, s'était bruyamment écrasé contre la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur.

« Bon sang, grogna-t-il. Eh, attends. »

Mais Harry courrait déjà dans le couloir et la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait sur l'homme. L'enfant regagna le hall, pour y voir sa mère, tenant Kimberley par la main et l'air inquiète, face à un homme, au teint pâle et aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, que Harry ne connaissait pas.

«- Maman…, s'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant.

- Harry, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que de coutume. Où étais-tu passé ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas t'éloigner. Partons ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous emmener ici, c'était…

- Lily, intervint soudain l'homme en fixant Harry avec un étonnement évident. On dirait…

- Oui…soupira la jeune femme. Je sais qu'il _lui_ ressemble, Remus, s'impatienta-t-elle. Harry, on s'en va !

- Lily, insista le dénommé Remus. Tu veux dire que…tu étais…

- Oui. » cingla-t-elle visiblement à bout de patience avant d'entraîner son fils et sa fille derrière elle.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et la retint par l'épaule.

«- Remus, laisse-moi, intima-t-elle.

- Mais Lily, pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit pour… ? s'étonna l'homme.

- Parce que tu crois que c'était facile, Remus ? riposta-t-elle en s'arrachant à sa prise. Mais, James ne doit surtout pas savoir…

- Savoir quoi ? »

Lily blêmit brutalement à cette intervention soudaine. Elle attrapa vivement, de sa main libre, celle de son fils, l'autre tenant toujours celle de sa fille cadette, et se hâta vers la sortie du Ministère, ignorant les cris du nouveau venu.

« Lily, attends ! »

Harry, surpris par la violente réaction de sa mère, jeta cependant un regard derrière lui et sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant l'homme qu'il avait, par une terrible ironie du sort, croisé dans l'ascenseur un peu plus tôt et qui s'était élancé à leur suite, une seconde avant qu'une petite bande de sorciers, surgissant de nulle part, ne s'interpose.

«- Mr Potter, vous…, commença l'un des hommes.

- Laissez-moi passer, bon sang, c'est important ! Lily… Lily, attends ! »

_C'était son père_ ! Cette constatation frappa le garçon de plein fouet. Son père…duquel sa mère l'éloignait résolument.

«- Maman, protesta-t-il.

- Non, Harry, non ! C'était une erreur de ma part, je n'aurai jamais dû vous emmener ici, ta sœur et toi…

- C'est pas ma sœur, grogna Harry. Mais lui, c'est…

- Non…

- Si ! cria Harry alors qu'une colère croissante l'envahissait soudain. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher indéfiniment de le voir…

- Oh que si ! Je suis ta mère et je t'ai élevée seule pendant dix ans, de sorte que j'ai tous les droits sur toi… »

« JE TE DETESTE ! »

Une porte claqua violemment à l'étage. Lily se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire ça ? » sanglota-t-elle.

Dylan s'assit près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

«- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Lily. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et tu le sais. La fierté du gosse en a pris un coup mais ça lui passera.

- Le "gosse" s'appelle Harry, répliqua-t-elle, entre ses larmes.

- Lily, je t'assure que ça lui passera… En fait, je suis sûr que, dès demain, il aura déjà tout oublié. »

Lily se leva sans crier gare et fixa son compagnon avec une gravité inhabituelle.

« Non, Dylan, il n'oubliera pas… Harry n'oubliera jamais ce que je lui ai fait aujourd'hui, ce qui s'est passé… Jamais ! »

«- James, calme-toi, calme-toi ! Tu as le nez en sang et…

- C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis, Remus, cingla James. Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ? Qui est ce gamin ? »

Sirius, assis en équilibre sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, observait son meilleur ami faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

«- Questions stupides, observa-t-il. La réponse va de soit… Je veux dire, les faits sont là…, l'évidence te crève les yeux : Lily qui fait tout pour t'éviter et détale comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne, qui te fuis comme la peste lorsque tu interviens dans la conversation, déjà visiblement tendue, qu'elle a avec Rem. Et tout cela alors qu'elle est accompagnée d'un petit garçon qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… Pour moi, ça ne veux dire qu'une chose.

- Sirius, c'est impossible et tu le sais… Après tout, si elle avait été enceinte, elle me l'aurait dit, non ? »

Gros silence gêné, alors que Sirius et Remus échangeaient un regard des plus significatifs. James se figea.

«- Non ? insista James dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre de ses deux amis.

- Et bien, à vrai dire…, commença Remus, mal à l'aise.

- Tout porte à croire que non, rajouta Sirius sur le même ton. Après tout, ça correspond… : Il a une dizaine d'année, il te ressemble, il est avec Lily, il porte ton nom et…

- Ca va, j'ai compris, grogna James en se laissant tomber sur un coin de son bureau et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Oh, Merlin, j'ai un fils…et je ne l'ai jamais sû… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? » murmura-t-il.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, sors ! »

Silence. Lily soupira devant la porte, désespérément close, de la chambre de son fils. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il refusait de sortir de sa chambre, et encore moins de lui parler… ou même de manger, comme le confirmait le plateau, intact, qu'elle avait déposé devant la porte à midi après avoir tenté, pour l'énième fois, de raisonner son fils. En plus de cela, venait s'ajouter la tentative que Dylan avait fait la veille pour faire entendre raison à Harry mais qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Le ton avait très vite monté et Harry n'avait pris la peine d'ouvrir la bouche que pour lui crier "de se mêler de ses affaires et d'aller au diable". C'était les seuls mots qu'ils avaient réussis à lui soutirer depuis que Lily avait ramené ses enfants du Ministère.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Par son égoïsme et son obstination à éviter James par tous les moyens, elle avait perdu la confiance de son fils.

« Harry…je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça…je ne voulais pas… mais comprends-moi, je n'avais pas le choix… Harry, mon chéri, dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît… »

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse que le même silence pesant. Lily soupira.

Harry, prostré dans un coin de sa chambre, les bras autour de ses genoux qu'il avait remontés sous son menton, la tête entre les bras, s'obstinait dans son mutisme.

Sa mère avait, une fois de plus, abandonné, deux heures plus tôt… En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait certainement éprouvé du remord quant à la façon dont il peinait ainsi sa mère mais sa rancœur était trop grande…, et le souvenir, cuisant, du départ précipité du Ministère de la Magie encore bien trop présent dans son esprit…

Pendant dix ans, il avait espéré pouvoir, un jour, rencontrer ce père dont il ne savait que trop peu de choses, et voilà que, alors qu'il en avait enfin l'occasion, sa mère l'en empêchait. Mais puisque sa mère refusait de le laisser voir son père, il irait le voir de lui-même.

Machinalement, il tendit l'oreille, mais ne perçu que le silence. Dylan était au travail et sa mère devait probablement s'occuper de Kimberley… C'était le moment idéal pour mener à bien le plan qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'établir durant les trois jours qu'il avait passés dans sa chambre…

Harry se leva, ouvrit prudemment la porte de sa chambre et, s'étant assuré que la voie était libre, sortit dans le couloir, refermant précautionneusement la porter derrière lui. Il parcouru discrètement le corridor, marquant une brève halte à proximité de la chambre de sa demi-sœur, d'où s'élevait, comme il l'avait supposé, la voix de sa mère. Mais il poursuivit bien vite son chemin, dévala silencieusement les marches de l'escalier, en prenant bien soin de ne pas les faire grincer, et gagna le salon.

Là, Harry s'immobilisa, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Il aurait, inévitablement, des problèmes si sa mère venait à découvrir son escapade. Mais le souvenir cuisant de sa mère l'éloignant de son père s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit, ravivant sa détermination. Il irait jusqu'au bout de son projet : il verrait son père aujourd'hui même.

Il s'avança donc vers la cheminée et ouvrit une petite cavité dans le manteau de la cheminée, là où il avait déjà vu Dylan planquer la poudre de Cheminette. Et, effectivement, il en extirpa une bourse contenant la poudre scintillante. Il en prit une poignée, referma soigneusement l'escarcelle et la remis à sa place avant d'enlever, de sa main gauche, ses lunettes et les glisser dans sa poche et de jeter la poudre dans les flammes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre et qui virèrent au vert émeraude.

Cela fait, Harry inspira profondément et pénétra dans le foyer.

« Ministère de la Magie. » déclama-t-il.

Harry surgit dans la "salle d'arrivée", comme quelques jours plus tôt, et s'épousseta du mieux qu'il put.

Après avoir habilement déjoué l'attention du personnel, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la porte où Mr Weasley avait frappé, quelques jours plus tôt, et inspira profondément, priant pour que son père soit là et pour que le face-à-face se passe bien. Enfin, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa.

« Entrez. » répondit distraitement quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Harry hésita à nouveau, l'espace d'une brève seconde puis se risqua à ouvrir, lentement, la porte. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais. Le seul occupant du bureau, qui n'était autre que l'homme à qui Harry devait la plupart de ses traits, était assis derrière son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers l'enfant et le fixa, l'espace d'un instant, la plume en suspend au-dessus d'un parchemin, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et bouche bée. Harry, quant à lui, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement ni ne prononça le moindre mot. Il savait, pourtant, qu'il devait dire quelque chose, qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais, en cet instant, il en était tout bonnement incapable, comme paralysé.

« Tu…tu es… ? H…Harry, c'est bien ça ? » commença James dans un murmure à peine audible alors que, passé le premier moment de surprise et posant sa plume sur son bureau, il se levait lentement.

Harry ne pû qu'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais, une fois de plus, il en fut inapte, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion : Il faisait enfin face à son père… Ce dernier s'approcha, détaillant, sans un mot, l'enfant du regard, sans en détacher un seul instant les yeux, comme s'il craignait que le petit garçon disparaisse à la moindre inattention de sa part.

« Si…si je m'attendais à…, reprit-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Tu es seul ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer par un bref signe de tête et un moment de silence, gêné, s'instaura dans la pièce.

« Hum, ben, assis-toi, si tu veux. » suggéra l'adulte en désignant un siège.

Harry obtempéra et fixa son père avec curiosité alors que celui-ci, ayant refermé la porte, s'installait nerveusement sur le rebord de son bureau.

« Tu...tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda James, vaguement tendu.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

«- Ta mère t'a laissé venir ? reprit James d'un ton amer. Surprenant, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- En fait…elle ne sait pas que je suis ici, avoua Harry tout en trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses genoux. Elle doit encore me croire dans ma chambre.

- Tu es venu ici en douce ? » s'étonna l'adulte.

Harry acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête, sans oser relever les yeux, manquant ainsi le petit sourire de son père. Mais l'enfant reprit bien vite la parole, se sentant obliger de justifier son action.

«- Ca fait des années que je veux, plus que toute autre chose, te rencontrer…

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua Harry en relevant vivement la tête, surpris par la stupéfaction de son père.

- Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Même si maman ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, en dehors de termes peu…aimables, elle ne m'a jamais caché mes origines… et n'importe quel enfant voudrait pouvoir connaître ses deux parents. »

James eut un léger sourire à cette remarque puis s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… Je n'aurai jamais crû que ta mère réagirait de la sorte. »

Harry resta silencieux et se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à poser la question qui le tracassait.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés, maman et toi ? »

James soupira et paru songeur.

«- Je ne sais pas, admit-il au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le lui demander. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, un jour, elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie…, disparaissant de la circulation et coupant les ponts avec toutes nos connaissances. Elle n'avait même pas crû bon de me signaler qu'elle était enceinte…, ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Trois mois après son départ, elle m'a envoyé les papiers de divorce… Ca a été la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles d'elle…jusqu'à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours.

- Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien évidemment que non, rétorqua James. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère t'a dit, exactement, à mon sujet, mais, crois-moi, si j'avais été au courant, j'aurai remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver… En fait, pour tout te dire, jusqu'à il y a trois jours, j'ignorais tout de ton existence, Harry. » insista son père.

Silence pesant, alors que les propos de James résonnaient dans l'esprit du petit garçon, confirmant ainsi ses suppositions. Depuis ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt, Harry avait fini par arriver à la conclusion que, sa mère lui avait toujours mentit quant au fait que son père ne se souciait guère de lui, lorsque Harry demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le voir. Enfin, ce n'avait été qu'un demi-mensonge… Puisque son père ignorait tout de son existence, il ne pouvait pas, de ce fait, se soucier de lui, non ?

«- Bon, et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? suggéra finalement James en adoptant un ton badin. Par exemple…, tu as quel âge, exactement ?

- Ben, j'ai eu dix ans le mois dernier, répondit évasivement Harry en remontant distraitement ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez dans un geste qui fit sourire son père.

- Le mois dernier ? En juillet ? insista James.

- Oui…le 31. » précisa, tout naturellement, l'enfant.

Harry vit alors très nettement son père pâlir mais n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail que James s'était déjà repris.

«- Sinon…qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Le Quidditch, répliqua aussitôt Harry en esquissant un large sourire. J'adore ça mais maman a toujours refusé de me laisser monter sur un balai avant que je ne sois en âge de suivre les cours de Vol, à l'école.

- Ca ressemble bien à Lily, ça, soupira James. Elle a toujours détesté le vol à balai…et, à plus forte raison, le Quidditch… Par conséquent, il faudra attendre que tu rentres à l'école pour savoir ce que tu vaux sur un balai… Tu vas aller à Poudlard, je suppose ? »

Harry eut un nouveau sourire et acquiesça vivement.

«- Oui…et j'attends ça impatiemment. Maman m'a dit que tant qu'à être en Grande-Bretagne, il valait mieux m'inscrire à Poudlard…

- Tu aimeras, j'en suis certain, assura James amusé par l'enthousiasme de son fils. Je ne garde que de bons souvenirs de ma scolarité au château… et c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai rencontré ta mère.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… »

Un moment de silence s'instaura à nouveau dans la pièce.

«- Papa…, commença Harry avant de s'interrompre, gêné. Euh…, je…je peux t'appeler comme ça, au moins ?

- Je pense que cela va de soit. » répliqua James en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Je commençais à croire que je ne pourrai jamais le dire. » commenta-t-il.

James paru troublé par cette remarque.

«- Mais, maintenant que je te connais, Harry, je ne laisserai plus Lily nous séparer à nouveau, toi et moi, crois-moi.

- Je l'espère bien, répliqua Harry en souriant. En tout cas, je ne la laisserai pas faire.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi, Harry. » conclut James.

Harry sourit à cette remarque et la conversation se poursuivit agréablement, passant d'un sujet à un autre, jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre brutalement sur un Sirius Black affichant un grand sourire.

« Eh, Jamsie… »

Il se figea brutalement et sourit encore plus largement en apercevant le visiteur.

« Oh, mais qui voilà ? s'exclama-t-il. Salut Harry ! »

Le garçon murmura un vague "bonjour" qui fit sourire James.

« Harry, tu as déjà rencontré Sirius, il me semble ? »

L'enfant acquiesça légèrement.

«- Et bien, dis-toi que, malgré son aspect d'adulte, il ne reste pas moins qu'un grand gosse…de sorte qu'il a des réactions un peu…surprenantes des fois.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, James, grogna Sirius en faisant mine d'être vexé mais en souriant malgré tout. Au fait, Mondingus fait des paris pour le match de samedi et…

- De combien veux-tu que je t'avance, cette fois ? se moqua James.

- Ah non, Jamsie, tu m'offenses, là, s'indigna Sirius.

- Mais, en parlant de match… »

James se tourna vers Harry.

«- Dis-moi, ça te dirais de venir voir le match de samedi avec moi ? Les Canons de Chudley contre les Frelons de Wimbourne.

- Ah oui, j'adorerai, s'exclama Harry en souriant et les yeux brillants à cette perspective avant de s'assombrir tout aussi brutalement. Mais maman et Dylan ne…

- Dylan ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Le copain de ma mère, grogna Harry. Le père de ma demi-sœur…, un parfait crétin. »

Un silence gêné suivit sa remarque et Sirius jeta un bref regard à son ami. Celui-ci fit mine de l'ignorer et jeta un regard à sa montre.

« Bon, Harry, je vais te ramener chez toi, déclara-t-il. Sirius se chargera de la paperasse en mon absence, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire moqueur à son ami qui grimaça. Comme ça, j'en profiterai pour voir, avec ta mère, si on ne peut pas s'arranger pour que je te prenne chez moi pour ce week-end, ça te va ? »

Le large sourire qu'esquissa Harry était une réponse des plus éloquente.

«- De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je te ramène ou elle va s'imaginer que je t'ai incité à venir.

- C'est faux, protesta Harry.

- Mais ta mère ne le sais pas, elle, soupira James en se levant. Bon, Sirius, on se retrouve chez moi ?

- Pas de problème, vieux, assura Sirius. Et bon courage avec la tigresse…

- J'ai l'habitude, assura James en souriant sombrement.

- Tigresse ?

- Le surnom qu'on donnait à Lily, à Poudlard, résuma Sirius en souriant. A un de ces quatre, Harry, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon qui le salua en retour.

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin, Harry. » lui glissa son père face à son étonnement en posant la main sur son épaule.

Harry ayant indiqué l'adresse à son père, celui-ci avait transplané avec lui, sitôt sortit de l'enceinte du Ministère, et tous deux se tenaient à présent sur le seuil de la nouvelle demeure de l'enfant. James inspira, sourit à son fils et frappa. Il y eut un instant de silence puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily soucieuse qui eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant le visiteur et voulu refermer la porte mais James, ayant visiblement prévu la manœuvre, l'en empêcha en bloquant le battant du pied.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Lily, ironisa-t-il. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que je te le ramène… » ajouta-t-il en désignant le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Lily aperçu alors Harry qui se serra un peu plus contre son père.

« Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que… »

La surprise laissa, cependant, bien vite place à la colère.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, James ? commença-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui suis allé le voir, de ma propre initiative, protesta aussitôt Harry en se plaçant entre ses deux parents. Papa n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire.

- Harry…, intervint James calmement.

- Harry. » rétorqua, au même instant, Lily, l'air exaspérée.

Mais le concerné ne prêta guère attention à l'intervention de sa mère, revenant auprès de son père. Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'attitude de son fils.

«- Harry, rentre à la maison, et immédiatement.

- Non. » rétorqua l'enfant à la surprise de sa mère.

Jamais encore, jusque là, Harry n'avait contesté à ce point l'autorité maternelle…

« Harry, intervint alors James en posant les mains sur les épaules de son fils et en s'accroupissant devant lui. Obéis à ta mère, d'accord ? Je vais lui parler, mais fait ce qu'elle te dit, veux-tu ? »

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais acquiesça finalement.

« Tu es un brave garçon, Harry, murmura son père en souriant en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Et ne t'en fais pas… »

Harry opina à nouveau, sourit à son père et passa sans un mot devant sa mère. Celle-ci le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la maison, puis soupira. Un instant de silence, tendu, s'instaura.

«- Merci de l'avoir ramené.

- C'est normal…répliqua-t-il simplement. Je pourrais te parler un instant ? » ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Lily hésita, jeta un regard derrière elle puis acquiesça et sortit sur le perron, fermant la porte derrière elle. Le silence revint entre eux, plus gêné que jamais.

« Tu comptais me le cacher encore longtemps, pour Harry ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta d'éviter son regard. James la fixa puis soupira.

«- Je vois…, murmura-t-il sombrement.

- Il n'y a rien à voir. C'est de l'histoire ancienne…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que Harry…

- Laisse mon fils en dehors de ça, veux-tu ?

- _Ton_ fils ? C'est aussi le mien, je te signale. Que ce soit génétiquement ou physiquement… C'est _notre_ fils, et tu ne peux pas aller contre cet état de fait… »

Un nouveau silence. James jeta un regard autour de lui.

« Je vois que tu as sû refaire ta vie à ton avantage. »

Lily eut un maigre sourire.

«- Oui…Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce que je veux ? C'est évident, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait…, pour Harry ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'_on_ fait ?

- Lily, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas, protesta James. Tu es plus intelligente que ça…et tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es sa mère, je suis son père, donc…

- Donc quoi ?

- Lily…, soupira-t-il. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher indéfiniment de me voir… Surtout maintenant qu'il sait où me trouver : Pour preuve, il n'a pas hésité à venir me voir en douce. Il a déjoué ton attention, et ton autorité, pour me voir… Je ne remet nullement en question la façon dont tu l'as élevé, mais il n'est pas du genre à se laisser diriger de la sorte… Plus tu le restreindras et plus il cherchera à te désobéir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, soupira et se laissa choir sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

« Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Sur ce point aussi il te ressemble…malheureusement. »

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, James jugeant préférable de ne pas insister sur le "malheureusement". Au bout d'un moment, il se risqua cependant à aborder un autre sujet, voyant que Lily ne semblait guère encline à relancer d'elle-même la conversation et qu'elle ne semblait vouloir rien d'autre que de le voir partir au plus vite.

« Lily…, commença-t-il, hésitant quant à la façon la plus adéquate de formuler ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, avant d'opter pour la méthode la plus directe. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, reprit-il. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais prendre Harry chez moi, pour le week-end… »

Lily releva vivement la tête à ses mots mais tout en s'efforçant d'éviter le regard de son interlocuteur.

«- Ce week-end ? répéta-t-elle. C'est que…

- Le mieux serait peut-être de lui demander son avis. » suggéra calmement James bien décidé à ne pas laisser Lily lui sortir une quelconque excuse pour l'empêcher de passer du temps avec l'enfant.

Il avait déjà manqué dix ans de la vie de son fils, il comptait bien ne pas perdre une occasion de rattraper le temps perdu.

«- James, je ne crois pas que…

- Je veux y aller. »

Lily sursauta et jeta un regard vers son fils qui se tenait, depuis quelques minutes déjà, sur le seuil. Jetant un bref regard à son ancien mari, et remarquant ainsi son expression amusée, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il devait se douter que Harry écouterait la conversation. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« J'aimerai vraiment y aller, M'man, insista Harry en s'avançant légèrement. S'il te plaît. »

Lily voulu protester mais se ravisa en rencontrant le regard, plein d'espoir, de son fils qui, par la même occasion, lui adressait enfin la parole, et cela pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Elle soutint un bref instant le regard vert émeraude de l'enfant, plus partagée que jamais.

« D'accord, céda-t-elle finalement. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Harry. »

Le garçon afficha un large sourire à sa réponse et Lily sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement au bonheur qu'elle pouvait à présent voir sur le visage de son fils. Bien qu'il lui en coûte de l'admettre, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

James sembla se rendre compte du malaise qui s'était instauré car il jeta négligemment un regard à sa montre.

«- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, lança-t-il.

- Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna Harry, visiblement déçu.

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, mon gars, répliqua James en souriant légèrement à son fils. De toute façon, on se revoit dans deux jours, d'accord ?

- D'accord, accepta lentement Harry avec une mauvaise grâce évidente. A samedi alors…

- Oui, à samedi, confirma James en l'étreignant brièvement, pour la première fois, après un instant d'hésitation, avant de se tourner vers Lily. Je passerai le prendre vers 9h. » précisa-t-il à son attention.

Celle-ci, les lèvres serrées et le teint pâle, garda le silence. James soupira et reporta son attention sur son fils qui se tenait près de lui.

«- Allez, j'y vais, conclut-il. On se voit ce week-end, Harry.

- Pas de problème, acquiesça le concerné en souriant à nouveau. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. »

James sourit face à l'enthousiasme évident de son fils tout en songeant que cela ne plairait visiblement pas à Lily. Sur cette pensée, il étreignit à nouveau son fils et jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui s'entêtait dans son silence contrarié, puis quitta les lieux.

Cette dernière n'avait, effectivement, guère apprécié la façon dont James l'avait mise "dans l'impasse", ni le fait qu'il ait conquit si aisément le cœur de son…, ou plutôt leur, fils. Elle soupira.

« Harry, tu… » commença-t-elle.

La porte d'entrée claqua, lui indiquant clairement que l'enfant était déjà partit, probablement pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne pu réprimer un autre soupir. Non, Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné…

Le samedi matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de la jeune femme. Elle savait que Harry était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, pour l'avoir entendu, à plusieurs reprises, s'agiter dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait plus quittée depuis que James l'avait ramené.

Le silence régnait donc dans la cuisine, durant le petit-déjeuner. Kimberley elle-même, semblant percevoir la tension qui régnait, mangeait sans un mot. Dylan, lui, disparaissait derrière l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier, tandis que Lily picorait sans grand appétit dans son assiette.

« Bonjour. »

Tous trois sursautèrent à la voix du quatrième membre de la maisonnée lorsque celui-ci entra, à la surprise générale, dans la cuisine.

«- Salut Harry ! lança joyeusement Kim.

- Je vois que tu te décides enfin à sortir de ton antre, toi, grogna simplement Dylan sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

- Dylan, protesta Lily avant de sourire à son fils. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Ne te fatigues pas pour moi, je me débrouille. » l'interrompit le garçonnet en filant sans plus de cérémonie vers le réfrigérateur.

Le ton employé avait été on ne peut plus neutre mais Lily était bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion pour renouer avec son fils.

«- Harry…, insista-t-elle.

- C'est bon, je me débrouille. » la coupa, un peu plus sèchement, Harry en se servant un verre de lait avant d'attraper une pomme au passage dans la coupe posée sur le buffet.

Cela fait, il vint s'asseoir près de sa demi-sœur dont il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Alors, Harry, tu as préparé tes affaires ? » tenta finalement Lily en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger.

Pour une fois qu'il se décidait à se montrer, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le remettre sur la défensive. Il lui jeta un bref regard de biais et acquiesça légèrement avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

«- Dylan, tu pourrais me passer la gazette après, quand tu auras fini ? s'enquit-il entre deux gorgées.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce qui se dit dans le journal, toi ? s'étonna le concerné en adressant un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant.

- Je veux juste voir s'ils…parlent du match qu'il va y avoir ce soir, expliqua Harry après un bref instant d'hésitation. Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur…

- Un match ? De Quidditch ? intervint Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ben oui, confirma Harry en haussant les épaules. Papa prévoyait qu'on aille voir ce match…

- Harry, il est hors de question que…

- De toute façon, avec toi, il n'est jamais question de rien ! cingla Harry en se levant brutalement.

- Harry… »

Mais le concerné avait déjà quitté la cuisine.

« Harry ! »

Lily quitta vivement la table, déterminée à ne pas le laisser à nouveau se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, mais Dylan la retint par le bras.

« Laisse-le donc bouder dans son coin, Lily. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais une porte claqua alors à l'étage, dissuadant Lily de retenter sa chance auprès de son fils.

A neuf heures pile, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage et Harry dévala l'escalier.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » cria-t-il en se ruant vers l'entrée, un sac sur le dos.

Lorsque Lily se décida à se risquer dans l'entrée, Harry était déjà dans les bras de son père qui le serrait contre lui en riant, visiblement amusé par l'accueil du garçon. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la contrariété de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, l'ambiance se refroidit dès que l'arrivant eut remarqué sa présence.

«- Bonjour, lança-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Quand comptais-tu me dire que vous alliez à un match, tous les deux ? lâcha-t-elle aussitôt avec froideur.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, rétorqua simplement James. Et quand on voit ce que, toi, tu m'as caché, ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance. Alors, prêt mon gars ?demanda-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils qui protesta avec bonne humeur.

- Ouais, affirma Harry.

- Alors allons-y, déclara James en souriant. Je te le ramènerai demain soir, Lily, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ancienne épouse qui avait, visiblement, été offensé par son précédent sous-entendu.

- De toute façon, il semblerait que je n'aie pas mon mot à dire dans vos petits projets, marmonna-t-elle.

- Allez, Harry, on y va, décida abruptement James. Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ta mère ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant aussitôt partir l'enfant et en notant l'expression mortifiée de la jeune femme.

- Je lui ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, grogna Harry avant de concéder à se tourner vers sa mère. Tu diras au revoir à Kim de ma part, merci. » conclut-il sous le regard médusé de son père.

Lily, quant à elle, se détourna précipitamment et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

« Bon, Harry, dis-moi tout : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois, avec ta mère ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules, montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait guère en parler.

«- Mais te rends-tu compte que tu l'as certainement blessée ?

- Elle comprendra peut-être enfin ce que j'ai ressentit toutes ces années, répliqua-t-il impitoyablement. Bon y va, alors ou pas ? »

James le fixa un instant, observant la fierté implacable qui brillait dans les yeux vert émeraude de son fils, tout en songeant que le garçon avait de qui tenir, puis acquiesça.

« On y va, confirma-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant. Accroches-toi bien. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà, fini pour le chapitre 3


	5. Week end à Godric's Hollow

Tout arrive ^^ J'ai pas mal planché sur ce chapitre ces temps-ci dès que j'avais un temps libre et voilà donc, enfin, une mise à jour… Bon, j'suis pas vraiment convaincue par ce chapitre (comme souvent quand il s'agit d'un chapitre de « calme avant la tempête » XD)

Disclaimer :Tous les lieux et personnages issus de la saga Harry Potter sont à leur auteur, JKR.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience.

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Week end à Godric's Hollow

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils se tenaient face à une vaste propriété, entourée par un mur de pierre et de hauts et épais arbres qui la masquait à la vue des gens de l'extérieur. James s'avança, en maître des lieux, vers le portail. Harry observa son père avec intérêt alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose que l'enfant ne pû saisir et le battant s'ouvrit. James s'écarta, invitant ainsi son fils à passer devant lui et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la propriété, le portail se refermant derrière eux.

« Bienvenu chez moi ! » lança joyeusement James, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur un petit chemin soigneusement entretenu qui serpentait entre d'autres rangées d'arbres.

Harry suivit sans un mot son père, le cœur battant, impatient.

« Par contre, tu risques peut-être de trouver les lieux un peu…vieillots, reprit James, après un moment de marche silencieuse. Après tout, cette propriété est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Pour la petite anecdote, il paraît que Godric Gryffondor, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, y a vécu dans son enfance… Même si ça n'a jamais été prouvé. Quoiqu'il en soit cet endroit est vieux comme mathusalem, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, j'imagine. Enfin, tu vas voir par toi-même. »

En effet, au même instant, ils sortirent du couvert des arbres et Harry se figea, bouche bée, face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un petit muret de pierre entourait une grande partie de la propriété à l'extrémité de laquelle se dressait un imposant manoir d'un style digne de l'époque victorienne, ou un autre genre tout aussi ancien.

«- Whoa ! souffla-t-il, stupéfait, au grand amusement de James.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, commenta-t-il. Allez, viens ! »

Impressionné, Harry se laissa entraîner par son père, passant à sa suite le portillon en fer forgé, orné en son centre d'un "G" et d'un "H" entrelacés, qui donnait accès au 'jardin'. Là, ils suivirent une allée soigneusement entretenue qui serpentait au milieu de la pelouse et de quelques parterres de fleurs, montant légèrement jusqu'au seuil du manoir. Tous deux franchirent les quelques marches menant au perron. Là, James ouvrit la porte d'entrée, fit passer son invité devant lui et tous deux pénétrèrent dans le vaste Manoir des Potter.

Harry était ébahit et ne trouvait aucun mot assez fort pour décrire l'endroit, où rien n'avait été négligé, où les murs, encadrements des portes, socles des statues, cadres des tableaux, rampes de l'imposant escalier…avaient été minutieusement travaillé. Tout avait des finitions irréprochables, y compris le lustre en cristal qui pendait du plafond, apportant ainsi un éclairage supplémentaire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le créateur de ces lieux avait eu d'énormes moyens et un goût du luxe évident.

Le garçon se remettait à peine de sa stupéfaction, sous le regard amusé de James, lorsqu'un claquement sec se fit entendre. Sous le regard abasourdi de Harry, quatre étranges créatures, vêtues de toges rouges et or, apparurent dans l'entrée et s'inclinèrent cérémonieusement.

« Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow. » déclamèrent-ils, d'une même voix, sur un ton respectueux.

Harry haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogateur à son père. Celui-ci affichait un sourire amusé.

« Se sont des Elfes de Maison, expliqua-t-il. Ils s'occupent de toutes les tâches ménagères et veillent à satisfaire les besoins des habitants des lieux. Ils appartiennent à ma famille depuis des générations et ils sont tout dévoués à la cause de leurs maîtres. La plupart du temps, ils sont plutôt discrets mais, apparemment, ils tenaient à te rencontrer. Minsy, Alvy, Eldora et Kaly, je vous présente mon fils, Harry. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des quatre créatures.

Les Elfes de Maisons fixèrent longuement les deux sorciers puis s'inclinèrent à nouveau. Finalement, l'une des créatures s'avança, ses oreilles de chauve-souris s'agitant légèrement.

« Si le jeune Monsieur Potter a besoin de quelque chose, il lui suffira de le demander. » assura-t-elle avant de s'incliner à nouveau.

Harry cilla et jeta un nouveau regard incertain à son père.

« Tu t'y feras, répliqua James en lui souriant. Merci, Alvy, continua-t-il à l'adresse de l'Elfe. Vous pouvez disposer, tous les quatre. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que Harry s'installe comme il se doit. »

Sur ce, les Elfes de Maison s'inclinèrent à nouveau et disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés. Harry haussa un sourcil, déconcerté.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion, jusque là, de rencontrer un Elfe de Maison. » observa James au bout d'un moment.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Lily n'a décidément pas changé, reprit son père avec une moue désabusée. J'imagine qu'elle doit tout faire elle-même chez vous ? »

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Maman n'aime pas qu'on utilise la magie de façon abusive, reconnu finalement le garçon. Elle se dispute régulièrement avec Dylan à ce sujet mais elle tient à recourir au maximum aux méthodes moldues. »

James haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier ton beau-père ? » commenta-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible.

Harry grimaça.

«- Ce n'est pas mon beau-père, rétorqua-t-il. Ou du moins pas vraiment. Enfin, j'crois pas puisqu'ils ne sont pas mariés, maman et lui. Mais pour moi, il n'est rien d'autre que le père de Kim. Je le déteste, et il me le rend bien, mais je m'en fiche, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Alors, ces Elfes de maison sont un peu comme des serviteurs ? reprit-il en changeant de sujet.

- On peut dire ça, confirma son père. Depuis des années, leur servitude fait débat dans la communauté sorcière : Certains considèrent le fait d'avoir un Elfe de maison comme de l'esclavage. Cela étant dit, les Elfes de maison sont enchantés de rendre service. Etre renvoyé est un véritable déshonneur pour eux. La plupart du temps, ils agissent en toute discrétion mais, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il te suffira d'appeler l'un d'eux et il viendra à toi aussitôt. »

Harry acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et reporta son attention sur son nouvel environnement.

« C'est immense. » observa-t-il.

James eut un sourire.

«- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, mais attends de voir Poudlard, ce Manoir te paraîtra bien plus insignifiant.

- Et tu vis ici… tout seul ? »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

« Pas vraiment, répondit finalement James. Sirius y vit les trois quarts du temps. Remus passe régulièrement. Et j'avoue que je suis plus souvent au Ministère qu'ici, depuis quelques temps. Et puis, il y a les Elfes de Maisons. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à son père.

« Bien, et si on commençait par monter tes affaires dans ta chambre ? suggéra finalement James. Une fois que tu seras installé, je te ferai visiter le reste du Manoir. »

Harry eut un sourire et se laissa entraîner vers l'escalier qui desservait l'étage. Chemin faisant, le jeune garçon observait plus en détail la bâtisse : S'il avait toujours sû qu'il était un Potter, il était loin de s'attendre à appartenir à une lignée aussi ancienne et aussi fortunée, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, en étudiant la magnificence des lieux, qu'il fallait avoir des moyens considérables pour entretenir une telle demeure. A côté de cela, le salaire annuel de Dylan devait paraître insignifiant.

Harry secoua la tête, se refusant de penser au père de sa demi-sœur un instant de plus, et reprit son observation de l'endroit du couloir où ils se trouvaient à présent et dont le sol était recouvert d'un tapis richement tissé et si épais qu'il étouffait le bruit de leur pas.

Les couleurs rouge et or dominaient, comme dans l'entrée, jusque dans les tapis ou les blasons que Harry eut l'occasion d'apercevoir sur les murs recouverts de boiseries richement gravées. Les blasons représentaient ce qu'il supposa être les armes de sa famille, un oiseau au plumage écarlate et doré, semblable à celui qu'il avait aperçu à deux reprises, perché sur l'une des pattes avant d'un lion allongé sur le sol, la tête dressée fièrement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui avait pû pousser son aïeul qui avait créé la lignée des Potter, des centaines d'années auparavant, à prendre cet oiseau en emblème. Sur leur passage, l'oiseau gonfla ses plumes, le lion secoua son épaisse crinière ébouriffée, et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire face à leur comportement.

« Tu as de la chance qu'ils fassent ça, commenta soudain James, ramenant Harry à la réalité. En temps normal, ils ne prennent même pas la peine de bouger quand on a des visiteurs. Pour tout te dire, Sirius, qui est pourtant venu un nombre incalculable de fois, ne les a jamais vu bouger, ou peut-être qu'une seule fois, et encore. »

Harry réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté devant l'un des blasons qu'il fixait avec intérêt.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, se sont les armes de ma…Enfin, de notre famille. Je trouve que ces deux-là en font, parfois, un peu trop mais bon…, au bout d'un moment, on ne leur prête même plus attention. » expliqua son père.

Harry esquissa un signe de tête affirmatif et sortit de son observation.

«- En tout cas, c'est vraiment… superbe… chez toi, lâcha-t-il distraitement.

- Mouais, répliqua James l'air légèrement amusé. C'est peut-être l'un des rares avantages d'avoir eu un ancêtre qui avait un goût très prononcé pour le luxe, l'opulence et le besoin de le montrer à tous, ajouta-t-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique. Même s'il paraît qu'il était quelque peu égocentrique, ajouta-t-il, en haussant les épaules. Cela étant dit, le fait d'être Auror apporte un revenu non négligeable.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Chez les Potter, on est, généralement, Auror de père en fils, commenta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Enfin, Auror ou son équivalent de l'époque. C'est, paraît-il, une tradition familiale… Quoi qu'il en soit, génération après génération, notre famille a accumulé une belle petite fortune. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça : Ca ne doit pas t'intéresser toutes ces histoires de famille, reprit-il en semblant revenir à l'instant présent. Allez viens, on est bientôt arrivé à ta chambre.»

En effet, ils atteignirent finalement une porte sur laquelle était fixée une plaque dorée, gravée du prénom de l'adolescent. James l'ouvrit et invita Harry à passer devant lui.

« Comme je ne connaissais pas trop tes goûts, j'ai préféré te laisser décorer comme tu l'entends. C'était mon ancienne chambre, d'ailleurs. »

Harry acquiesça en silence, étudiant la pièce du regard : Sa chambre à l'occasion de son séjour chez son père. La chambre était vaste, plus grande que celles qu'il avait eu jusque là. Les panneaux de bois qui recouvraient les murs étaient, tout comme dans le reste du manoir, soigneusement sculptés et ornés d'or et de petites pierres écarlates. Un grand lit à baldaquin était placé contre le mur, au milieu de la pièce. A l'autre bout de la chambre, une haute porte fenêtre donnait sur un balcon qui surplombait l'arrière de la propriété. Une bibliothèque, dont les étagères étaient recouvertes de livres, en acajou occupait un angle de la pièce, près d'un bureau en bois massif et orné d'or. Près du lit, s'ouvrait une porte (qui se révélait mener à la salle de bain attenante) et un vaste placard. Un épais tapis, semblable à celui du couloir recouvrait une bonne partie du parquet.

« Tu n'as qu'à poser tes affaires près du placard, pour l'instant, et on improvisera après, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry esquissa un grand sourire.

« Ca me va très bien, répondit-il en déposant son sac. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à…avoir déjà une chambre pour moi. »

James haussa les épaules.

«- Je compte bien négocier avec ta mère pour que tu puisses venir régulièrement ici, du moins si tu en as envie…

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, répliqua vivement le jeune garçon. Je ne demande que ça.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, autant que tu aies ta chambre ici, conclut son père en souriant. Allez, viens, on a tout un manoir qui nous attend. »

* * * * *

Harry observait, fasciné, s'efforçant d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations, tandis que son père lui faisait visiter les lieux, son deuxième "chez lui" lorsqu'il ne serait pas chez sa mère.

« En fait, tu seras libre d'aller où bon te sembles, dans la mesure où tu restes dans l'enceinte du manoir et que tu n'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose… Ou à en parler aux Elfes de Maison. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Néanmoins, le seul endroit qui ne te seras pas autorisé sans mon accord est ici, reprit James en s'arrêtant devant une porte du premier étage. Ce n'est pas que j'aie quelque chose à cacher mais mon boulot étant ce qu'il est, mon bureau est d'accès très limité. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

«- A la maison, Dylan passe la plupart de son temps enfermé dans son bureau, quand il est là… Pas que ça me dérange particulièrement, de toute façon. Et, dans ces moments là, il refuse tout net qu'on s'avise d'interrompre son travail.

- En ce qui me concerne, je ferais le nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à bosser lorsque tu seras ici, même si je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais… »

Il y eut un claquement sec, faisant sursauter Harry. L'Elfe de Maison s'inclina.

« Maître James, messieurs Sirius et Remus sont arrivés, annonça la petite créature. Ils sont au salon. Leur faisons-nous porter la collation habituelle ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils, face aux formulations, quelque peu pompeuses, de l'Elfe.

« Oui, Kaly, comme d'habitude, confirma simplement le maître des lieux. Tu voudras boire quelque chose, Harry ? »

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête.

« Non merci. »

Les oreilles de l'Elfe de maison tressaillirent.

« Le jeune maître est-il sûr ? » insista Kaly.

Harry acquiesça. James sourit et posa la main sur une des épaules de l'enfant.

« Laisse-le donc prendre ses marques, Kaly, et je suis sûr qu'il sera plus à l'aise et détendu. Mais amènes donc "tu sais quoi", je suis certain qu'il se laissera tenté. »

L'Elfe eut un sourire, s'inclina et partit aussitôt.

«- C'est quoi le "tu sais quoi" ? s'enquit Harry, intrigué.

- Tu verras, répliqua James en souriant d'un air amusé. Allez, viens, on va au salon, tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec Remus, puisque tu as déjà rencontré Sirius.

- Mais…je le trouve…bizarre.

- Qui ? Sirius ? »

Harry acquiesça, gêné. Son père éclata de rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul à le trouver bizarre. Mais tu t'y feras, tu verras. Je suis même sûr que tu finiras par l'apprécier…à la longue. »

Harry plissa le nez, peu convaincu, mais suivit son père au salon. Là, le garçon identifia sans mal Sirius, affalé négligemment dans un fauteuil, discutant avec animation avec l'homme qu'il avait aperçu, au Ministère, face à sa mère.

«- Eh ! s'exclama Sirius en les apercevant et en se levant promptement. Alors, la Tigresse t'a vraiment laissé le prendre chez toi, pour ce week-end ? lança-t-il avec amusement. Je commençais vraiment à penser qu'elle changerait d'avis.

- Disons que Harry ne lui a pas vraiment laissé d'autre choix que d'accepter. » observa posément James.

Sirius sourit largement.

«- Oh ! Il a de qui tenir, ce p'tit gars. Alors, Harry, comment trouves-tu ton nouveau chez toi ?

- J'aime bien. Mais c'est beaucoup plus grand que là où on vit, avec ma mère.

- Attend d'être à Poudlard, ce manoir te paraîtra nettement moins impressionnant à ce moment-là.

- Cela étant, je pense que, avant de monopoliser Harry, on devrait peut-être le laisser faire la connaissance de Remus. » intervint James.

L'intéressé s'approcha, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« Je pense que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés dans des conditions très favorables, la dernière fois, commenta-t-il en serrant la main de l'adolescent. Remus Lupin, un ami de ton père. »

Harry sourit en retour, se détendant légèrement. L'attitude posée de l'homme avait quelque chose de rassurant, bien différente des réactions un peu trop vives de Sirius. Il comprenait mieux, désormais, le comportement de sa mère au Ministère : Bien que se sentant prise au piège, elle avait, malgré tout, pris le temps de répondre à Remus, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas répondre à son père, lorsqu'il avait ramené l'enfant chez elle.

Au même instant, un plateau lourdement chargé apparu sur la table basse, rapidement suivit par un Elfe de Maison qui s'inclina humblement.

«- Les collations pour ces messieurs, maître James, lança la créature. Ainsi que ce que vous avez demandé pour le jeune maître.

.

- Merci Minsy, tu peux disposer. »

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina et quitta aussitôt les lieux. Sur ce, Harry se laissa entraîner jusqu'au canapé et se retrouve bien vite installé face à la table, entre son père et Remus.

« Merci. » murmura l'enfant lorsque son père déposa devant lui une tasse d'un liquide ambré.

Sirius, en face de lui, haussa les sourcils.

«- Il est décidément bien trop poli pour son propre bien, observa-t-il, amusé. Mais, connaissant sa mère, l'inverse m'aurait étonné.

- A mon avis, Lily ne devait craindre qu'une chose… Qu'il ait hérité du côté excessif de son père, commenta Remus.

- Excessif ? répéta James en fronçant les sourcils. Sirius était, et l'est toujours, excessif, pas moi.

- Ben voyons, tout le monde sait que tu étais la sagesse réincarnée à Poudlard, se moqua Sirius.

- Mais là n'est pas la question pour le moment, intervint Remus alors que le regard déconcerté de Harry passait de l'un à l'autre des deux sorciers. Il est clair qu'il a été bien éduqué par sa mère.

- Tu parles, ricana Sirius. Il a dû se retrouver embrigadé de force par le modèle Evanesque. Mais on va se faire une joie de montrer à Harry que la vie peut être vécue de bien des manières…

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le but de ce week-end n'est pas de convaincre Lily d'empêcher Harry de voir son père mais, bien au contraire, de lui prouver que ça peut lui apporter quelque chose de passer du temps avec James. » répliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry avait cessé d'écouter, laissant les deux amis de son père débattre entre eux, et avait pris sa tasse, chaude mais pas brûlante entre ses doigts, et la fixait désormais, intrigué. Il jeta un bref regard en coin à son père, qui l'observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. L'enfant porta la tasse à ses lèvres, absorbant une gorgée d'un liquide doux, sucré et… frais !!!! Déconcerté, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la fraîcheur de cette boisson. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était juste…surprenant, alors que son aspect évoquait plus un chocolat chaud qu'autre chose. Et même la chaleur de la tasse contribuait à rendre ce contraste encore plus saisissant.

Il en but une autre gorgée. Ca ressemblait, effectivement, au chocolat. Ca en avait le goût, l'odeur et quasiment la couleur… Mais il y avait autre chose. Sans compter que, si le liquide était frais en bouche, il laissait, malgré tout, une impression de douce chaleur, rassurante et apaisante.

«- Apparemment, ça lui plait, commenta Remus qui, de toute évidence, avait renoncé à discuter avec Sirius.

- L'inverse m'aurait étonné, cette boisson est redoutable, répliqua Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Harry.

James sourit.

«- Personne ne le sait, exactement, avoua-t-il. C'est une spécialité de Kaly. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y a de la cannelle et de la menthe, parmi d'autres ingrédients. Ma mère appelait ça l'_Ambre de Kaly_, en rapport à sa couleur je suppose.

- En tout cas, c'est très bon. » observa Harry en buvant à nouveau, sous le regard amusé des trois adultes.

* * * * *

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Harry avait passé le reste de la matinée avec les trois adultes, discutant de tout et de rien, s'adaptant bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crû à ce nouvel environnement et au comportement déluré de Sirius. Le déjeuner avait été l'un des plus passionnant que le garçon avait connu jusque là. Rien à voir avec les rares discussions ou les conversations banales auxquelles il avait été habitué jusque là. Là, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur, Sirius accumulait les blagues et les anecdotes, s'attirant l'attention toute entière de Harry, et les boutades de ses amis lorsqu'il enjolivait un peu trop ses propos. Le moment de partir arriva bien plus vite que l'enfant l'aurait imaginé et il se retrouva dans le jardin du manoir de son père, en compagnie des trois adultes et de deux Elfes de maison.

« Soyez prudents. » couina l'une des deux créatures.

James rit joyeusement à son intervention.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Minsy, je n'y vais pas pour jouer, mais juste regarder le match. »

L'Elfe de maison ne parut guère convaincu.

« Mais Maître James a toujours tendance à… »

Le concerné la fit brusquement taire d'un signe de la main et la petite créature se recroquevilla soudainement.

«- Veuillez m'excuser de mon impertinence, maître James, bafouilla-t-elle, sous le regard interloqué de Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, Minsy. Je vous confie le manoir en notre absence. Je ne pense pas que nous rentrerons très tard de toute façon. »

Les deux Elfes de maison s'inclinèrent.

« Amusez-vous bien. » lancèrent-ils en chœur avant de disparaître dans un claquement sec.

Remus secoua la tête, amusé, alors que Sirius ricanait depuis le début de la conversation.

« Elles sont toujours aussi protectrices. » commenta Remus.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Ces deux là ? Elles sont pires que ma mère quand elles s'y mettent, surtout Minsy. Mais je ne leur donne pas plus de deux semaines pour reporter leur trop plein d'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard moqueur à son fils qui les observait en silence.

- Qui ? demanda, naïvement, Harry.

- Toi, bien sûr. Minsy était une vraie mère poule avec moi quand j'avais ton âge, je suis certain qu'elle se fera une joie de t'accorder tout son temps d'ici peu. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, partagé entre la curiosité et l'appréhension.

« Bon, cela étant dit, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, reprit James. Et arrête de rire, Sirius, ou tu restes ici. »

Le concerné se tut aussitôt mais croisa les bras et adopta une expression suffisante.

« Comme si tu pouvais m'empêcher d'y aller… »

James le fixa un moment et esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

« Oh non… » soupira Remus.

Harry lui jeta un regard, intrigué.

* * * * *

Harry observait, médusé, la foule compacte et nombreuse qui l'entourait. Le brouhaha des conversations, les sorciers, de toutes origines, qui s'interpellaient plus ou moins bruyamment, le hululement des chouettes postales qui passaient rapidement au dessus d'eux, les vendeurs qui vantaient, à grands renforts de gestes et de cris, la qualité de leurs marchandises, tout était prétexte à l'observation. Après tout, en dehors de la sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse et le passage au Ministère, Harry n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être confronté au monde magique tel qu'il était en absence des Moldus. Lorsqu'ils étaient aux Etats-Unis, sa mère avait toujours fait en sorte que leur vie quotidienne soit la plus « normale » (selon les critères Moldus, bien sûr) possible. Pas d'usage de la magie inutile, pas de transplanage (au profit des voyages par poudre de cheminette ou, le plus souvent, par des moyens de transport propres aux Moldus), pas de balais volants non plus… Seul Dylan employait régulièrement la magie chez eux. Du coup, Harry avait très tôt appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs magiques et à vivre dans une ville moldue, tout en sachant qu'il était un sorcier. Même Melody, souvent invitée chez lui, n'avait jamais rien vu « d'anormal », et n'aurait encore moins jamais pensé que son meilleur ami puisse avoir des talents qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce retour en Grande-Bretagne ne cessait de lui offrir de nouvelles découvertes, et de nouvelles surprises. Une occasion de plus de découvrir un nouvel aspect du monde auquel il appartenait et dont il ne savait pas grand-chose.

Remus, les mains dans les poches, suivait avec amusement l'enthousiasme de l'enfant alors qu'il observait, avec une fascination évidente, les stands et la foule hétéroclite qui les entouraient. Jetant un regard à son ami, il constata avec plaisir que son ami partageait son amusement, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. James s'était adapté étonnamment vite au fait qu'il avait un fils de 10 ans dont il ignorait encore l'existence quelques jours plus tôt, et sa bonne humeur actuelle n'avait, déjà, plus rien à voir avec l'entrain forcé qu'il avait manifesté ces dernières années.

« Au fait, s'exclama soudain Harry en se retournant vers les deux hommes. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Sirius ne va pas venir, malgré tout ? »

James eut un sourire et adressa un regard entendu à Remus.

«- Disons que je le connais très bien et que j'ai pris mes précautions en conséquence.

- Mais… Il ne va pas être fâché, après ça ?

- Oh, si, sûrement. Mais ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu.

- Et ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, ajouta Remus. Sirius a souvent du mal à ne pas dépasser les limites qu'on lui impose.

- Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, tu verras, conclut James. Cela étant dit, on ferait mieux de s'équiper pour encourager les Frelons comme il se doit. »

* * * * *

« Harry, ne t'éloigne pas. »

Harry sortit de sa contemplation du stade immense qui se dressait devant lui, semblable aux représentations de stades de l'Antiquité qu'il avait vu dans les livres d'histoire, à l'école. Il rejoignit rapidement son père et Remus qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin et tous trois s'engagèrent dans la file d'attente qui se formait déjà à l'entrée principale du stade.

« On va attendre longtemps ? » demanda le garçon.

A sa plus grande surprise, Remus éclata de rire.

« Je constate qu'il n'a pas hérité de la patience de son père. » commenta-t-il.

Harry haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

« Comment ça ? s'enquit-il. Eh ! »

James venait de piocher dans sa barbe à papa qui ne colle pas aux doigts. Pour toute réponse, son père sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ca ne devrait pas être très long, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs… Eh, Jeff ! »

Harry se retourna, suivant le regard de son père, pour apercevoir un homme brun à l'air pressé, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu ciel. L'homme eut un sourire en les apercevant et s'avança dans leur direction.

« Euh, James, tu es sûr que… ? » commença Remus.

Mais l'homme était déjà arrivé à leur hauteur, un sourire jovial aux lèvres.

«- Tiens donc, James Potter, s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main. Ca faisait un bail, dis moi.

- Oui, j'avoue. Comment se portent les joueurs ?

- Le moral est bon, et ils sont plus déterminés que jamais. Mais tu verras ça toi-même pendant le match. J'aurai dû me douter que tu ne raterai pas une occasion pareille : le dernier match de sélection. La concurrence est rude pour rejoindre les rangs de l'équipe nationale, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, tu es sûr de…

- Non, Jeff, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, rétorqua James, anticipant sur sa question.

- Dommage… Cela étant dit, tu es placé où ?

- Dans la loge principale. »

Jeff eut un sourire de conspirateur.

«- Oh, mais c'est qu'on ne se refuse rien, observa-t-il. Des places de choix pour un match de choix. Et, dis moi, Black n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non… Disons qu'il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute mais je ne suis pas venu seul pour autant. »

* * * * *

Harry jeta un regard en biais à son père qui marchait devant lui, en grande conversation avec l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré, alors qu'ils contournaient le stade, pour entrer par une porte dérobée. Harry se sentait un peu à l'écart, du coup, habitué jusque là à être au centre des attentions, dans cet environnement qui lui était étranger.

Derrière lui, il sentait le regard de Remus, posé sur lui. Celui-ci, percevant sûrement ses états d'âmes, posa la main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, va, murmura-t-il à l'enfant. James ne t'oublie pas pour autant. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il nous parle de toi depuis qu'il a eu vent de ton existence. Je suis même surpris qu'il se soit aussi bien adapté à la situation, alors qu'il n'a rien eu pour le préparer à son rôle de père et qu'il a découvert sa paternité de façon un peu brutale, il faut l'avouer… »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Pourquoi son père le gardait-il à l'écart ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas présenté comme son fils à leur accompagnateur, mais comme un « membre de sa famille » ?

Au même instant, James mis fin à sa conversation alors qu'ils atteignaient une intersection dans couloir recouvert d'un lino crème, tout comme les murs couverts de photos encadrées, où des équipes de Quidditch posaient, fièrement, exhibant, des coupes ou des prix divers. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

«- Si vous prenez le couloir de gauche, vous rejoindrez l'escalier qui mène à la tribune principale, expliqua leur guide. Bon spectacle, ajouta-t-il. Et à la revoyure, James.

- Merci pour tout, Jeff, et bon match aux joueurs. »

L'homme salua rapidement le groupe puis s'éloigna dans le couloir de droite. James sourit et rejoignit son fils et son ami.

« Jeff n'a pas changé d'un poil, malgré les années, observa James, amusé. On était dans la même équipe de Quidditch, à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son fils. Il nous réserve une petite surprise, à la fin du match. » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire énigmatique.

Harry le fixa, intrigué.

« C'est vrai ? Et c'est quoi ? » s'enquit-il

Remus secoua la tête, amusé, alors que James riait en passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, assura-t-il. Mais tu verras bien ce que c'est à la fin du match. Après tout une surprise ne serait pas une surprise si je te disais ce que c'est… Mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais, quitte à l'avoir sous la main. Cela étant, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, avant qu'on nous prenne nos places. »

Sur ce, James entraîna son fils dans le couloir de gauche, suivit de Remus.

* * * * *

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse. »

Lily leva les yeux, croisant le regard soucieux de son compagnon. Dylan se tenait devant elle, une tasse dans chaque main. Il en déposa une sur la table basse devant la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé du salon.

Elle eut un maigre sourire.

«- Merci, murmura-t-elle en désignant la tasse.

- Tu veux en parler ? » insista-t-il en buvant une gorgée dans sa propre tasse.

Lily haussa les épaules.

«- Où est Kim ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est dans sa chambre, répondit Dylan. Quand je suis passé, elle faisait des coloriages. »

Lily acquiesça distraitement.

« Elle n'a pas réclamé son frère ? »

Dylan soupira.

« Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse ? » commenta-t-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard en coin.

«- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Que, ce midi, il n'était pas à table avec nous et que…

- Lily… Lily, arrête avec ça ! la coupa-t-il, en posant sa main libre sur celle de la jeune femme. Tu te fais du mal à te torturer l'esprit pour ça. Le go… ton fils doit passer de bons moments chez son père en ce moment et je suis convaincu qu'il va bien. Il reviendra dimanche, probablement ravi d'avoir pu changer d'air. »

Lily soupira et passa sa main libre sur son visage.

« Il m'en voulait tellement, souffla-t-elle. Tu as bien vu comment il réagit depuis que je l'ai emmené au Ministère… »

Dylan resta un moment silencieux et posa sa tasse, pensif.

« Je pense… Et je t'en prie, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout avant de te fâcher, que tu as toujours trop cédé à ses caprices, non, laisse-moi finir, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle relevait vivement la tête, les yeux brillants de colère. Pour preuve, il n'a pas hésité à filer en douce de la maison, quand il a vu que tu ne le laisserais pas retourner au Ministère. Tu lui as refusé quelque chose et il est passé outre… »

Lily enleva sa main de celle de son compagnon, piquée au vif.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ramènes ce sujet sur le tapis, Dylan ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement. On en a déjà parlé lorsque son père l'a ramené. Ce n'est pas par _caprice_, comme tu le dis, qu'il a agit comme ça, j'en suis convaincue. Harry n'est pas un Potter, et qui plus est le fils d'un des plus grands semeurs de troubles de l'histoire de Poudlard, pour rien. Non, tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est que j'ai blessé mon fils à un point tel qu'il ne m'adresse même plus la parole et qu'il m'ignore totalement, alors que toi… »

Dylan inspira.

« Ca lui passera, Lily, rétorqua-t-il calmement. A mon avis, il n'y a pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre son comportement à ton égard… Tu réagis pareil dès qu'on ne va pas dans ton sens… Mais regarde-toi, Lily ! Cesse de te voiler la face ! Dès qu'on te fait une remarque qui ne te convient pas, tu réagis au quart de tour, tu rumines tes sombres pensées, ou tu te braques. Le gosse a juste hérité de cette part de ton tempérament. Il se calmera de lui-même si tu cesses de l'ennuyer avec ça… D'ailleurs, je suis convaincu que dès que son père le ramènera, il sera déjà plus disposé à t'écouter… Après tout, il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il aura pu voir son père et passer du temps avec lui… »

Lily se figea, le fixant d'un regard flamboyant de colère.

«- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Moi, ce que je comprends c'est que tu choies tellement Harry que ça te rend malade de penser qu'il n'est pas là, de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler dans sa vie et, pire, de devoir partager son affection avec quelqu'un d'autre… Même Kim a compris que tu lui préférais son frère…et elle n'a que cinq ans, Lily !

- C'est complètement faux ! s'écria-t-elle. De quel droit peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je les aime tous les deux ! »

Dylan ricana.

« Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne profites pas de ce week-end pour passer du temps avec Kim et moi, plutôt que de rester là à te morfondre de l'absence de ton fils ? Alors pourquoi restes-tu à ruminer dans le salon plutôt que d'aller voir par toi-même notre fille dans sa chambre ? »

Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa soudainement… Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire _ça_, il ne comprendrait pas. La seule personne qui connaissait son secret était morte pour les protéger Harry et elle, bien des années auparavant. Elle ne voulait plus impliquer qui que ce soit dans ce secret… Cette prophétie dont son fils était l'objet était une raison bien suffisante pour justifier sa méfiance et l'attention qu'elle lui accordait, non ?

Mais ça ne servait à rien de ramener ce sujet dans leur conversation, Dylan ne comprendrait pas.

Elle gagna la porte du salon à grands pas.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda calmement Dylan d'un ton suffisant, probablement convaincu d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Je sors, j'ai des choses à faire. Je rentrerai pour le dîner. »

Sur ce, elle quitta le salon.

* * * * *

Harry s'approcha du rebord de la tribune, observant les gradins qui se remplissaient rapidement, tout autour du terrain verdoyant qui s'étendait en contrebas. La tribune principale dominait l'ensemble, à hauteur des anneaux d'or qui servaient de but, de chaque côté du terrain. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un match de Quidditch et non seulement il allait voir ce match depuis la tribune principale mais en plus avec son père... Ce déménagement en Grande-Bretagne se révélait être une expérience passionnante. Et, en cet instant, Harry était convaincu qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » s'enquit James, près de lui.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et sourit largement.

« C'est géant… c'est encore mieux en vrai que sur les photos que j'ai pu voir… »

James sourit à son tour.

« Quand le match aura commencé, ça sera encore plus impressionnant, tu peux me croire. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de rejoindre nos places… »

* * * * *

Le match battait son plein. Harry observait le jeu, fasciné. Certes, il avait déjà vu des photos, animées (comme il se devait dans le monde magique), prises lors de matchs mais ces illustrations paraissaient insignifiantes par rapport au match authentique auquel il assistait. Les actions se succédaient si rapidement qu'il avait parfois du mal à saisir tout ce qui se passait sur le terrain alors que les joueurs traversaient le terrain en tout sens, penchés sur leurs balais pour acquérir toujours plus de vitesse. Les joueurs aux robes orange, les membres de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, s'efforçaient vainement de récupérer le Souaffle à l'équipe adverse. Le Poursuiveur principal des Frelons était largement encadré par les deux autres Poursuiveurs aux robes rayées, tandis qu'ils filaient vers les buts adverses. L'un des batteurs des Canon envoya un Cognard dans leur direction…

« Mais Verpey s'interpose, éloignant le Cognard de ses coéquipiers. » annonça vivement le commentateur, dont la voix, magiquement amplifiée, retentissait dans tout le stade.

Harry se désintéressa un instant des Poursuiveurs pour étudier les déplacements, plus posés, des deux joueurs qui se maintenaient légèrement à l'écart de l'action, parcourant rapidement le terrain du regard. Les deux Attrapeurs sillonnaient le terrain, au dessus des autres joueurs, guettant à nouveau l'éclat doré qui déterminerait l'issue du match. L'Attrapeur des Canon avait tenté une première action, lors des trente premières minutes du match mais sa tentative avait été compromise par un Cognard adroitement lancé sur lui et, depuis, le Vif d'or s'était volatilisé. Machinalement, il scruta le terrain, cherchant à repérer la petite balle ailée, sans remarquer le regard attentif de son père qui, se désintéressant du match, le fixait, étudiant ses recherches.

* * * * *

La porte d'entrée se referma dans un bruit feutré. Lily soupira et s'approcha du salon pénombré, à peine éclairée par des lumières aux couleurs changeantes : Dylan était resté sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

« C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? » marmonna-t-il.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur le moindre de mes faits et gestes, Dylan. » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il tarda à répondre.

« J'ai fait le dîner, ta part t'attend sur la table, si tu as faim, il faudra probablement la faire réchauffer. Et Kimberley est couchée. »

Lily eut un maigre sourire.

« Merci. »

Sur ce, elle se détourna.

« Lily ! »

Elle se figea, mais ne se retourna pas.

« C'est tout ? » s'enquit-il calmement.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« J'avais des choses à faire, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, montant directement à l'étage. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant devant la première porte, l'entrebâillant prudemment. Kimberley dormait profondément, dos à la porte. Une veilleuse éclairait la pièce d'une lueur bleutée. Lily resta un moment sur le seuil puis referma silencieusement la porte, replongeant le couloir dans la pénombre. Là, elle soupira et s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle.

Oui, pourquoi ce passé qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier revenait-il à la charge ? Pourquoi, depuis que Harry avait rencontré son père au Ministère avait-elle l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement ? Elle qui, jusqu'à présent, avait eu l'impression de tout contrôler, de veiller au mieux à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à son fils…ou du moins rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger. Et voilà que, depuis quelques jours, tout semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Toutes ses convictions, toutes ses certitudes, tous ces simulacres de sécurité dont elle s'était entourée jusque là… Tout semblait voler à présent en éclat depuis qu'elle était revenue en Grande-Bretagne. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu oublier semblait, désormais, vouloir la narguer, s'imposant à elle avec plus de force que jamais. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitté la maison ce jour-là. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était rendue dans un petit cimetière de Gloucester.

Flash back

_Les gravillons de l'allée crissaient sous ses pas, alors qu'elle traversait le cimetière. Chemin faisant, elle croisa un couple de vieux moldus qui, eux, regagnaient la sortie, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois ici, neuf ans plus tôt, pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle cherchait, juste après un grand orme solitaire. _

_L'enterrement s'était fait dans la plus grande discrétion : Juste la famille, tous des moldus, et deux représentants du ministère de la magie. Lily, elle, s'était contenté d'observer la cérémonie de loin, serrant son fils contre elle… Et, le soir-même, elle partait pour les Etats-Unis. _

_Lily secoua la tête, s'efforçant de chasser ces sombres souvenirs de sa mémoire, alors qu'elle atteignait enfin son but, passant sous l'arbre au tronc noueux qui se dressait, seul, à l'autre bout du cimetière. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la tombe grise, tristement ordinaire, qu'elle cherchait. Son regard se porta sur l'épitaphe gravé sur la surface froide, juste quelques mots : « Rébecca White, 1956 – 1981, repose en paix. » Rien de plus… Une gravure simple, aussi simple que l'était Becca de son vivant. Simple, discrète, solitaire, mystérieuse, mais un esprit brillant, une grande bonté, une fidélité à toute épreuve et un courage peu commun. Elle aurait pû être envoyée dans n'importe quelle maisons de Poudlard, en dehors de Serpentard, mais c'était à Serdaigle qu'elle avait fini. Les White habitaient dans la même rue que les Evans, Pétunia, Rébecca et elle avaient grandie ensemble. Pourtant, il était venu un temps où Becca s'était absentée en période scolaire, envoyée, selon ses parents, en « pensionnat »… C'était Becca qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde magique, un monde dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. C'était Becca qui l'avait aidé à donner un sens aux phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient parfois autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était soumise à de grosses émotions, des phénomènes qui terrorisaient Pétunia. C'était Becca qui, l'avait accompagnée sur le Chemin de Traverse, la première fois. C'était encore elle qui l'avait initiée aux secrets de Poudlard, aux habitudes des enseignants, à se repérer dans l'immense château,… Et c'était elle, encore, qui l'avait recueillit, à l'insu de tous, lorsqu'elle avait fuit le manoir Potter. Elle qui, tout en travaillant pour le Ministère, taisait à ses employeurs, la présence sous son toit du dernier porteur du nom d'une des plus anciennes lignées du monde magique. Elle qui l'avait soutenu durant sa grossesse, et après. C'était Becca, enfin, qui avait donné sa vie pour les protéger, Harry et elle… _

_Lily s'agenouilla devant la tombe, fermant les yeux alors que les évènements de ce soir-là s'imposaient à elle. Elle qui avait tout fait pour oublier… Malgré la cicatrice sur le front de son fils, constant rappel de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Rébecca. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier que son amie s'était sacrifiée pour elle et que c'était de sa faute si, désormais, Rébecca gisait ici pour l'éternité. Après tout, si elle ne s'était pas réfugiée chez elle, si elle ne s'y était pas attardée, Voldemort n'aurait pas fait irruption chez elle, un soir. Rébecca n'aurait pas eu à s'interposer, en courageuse, et mystérieuse, Langue-de-plomb qu'elle était. Lily ne revoyait que trop bien la façon dont Voldemort s'était débarrassée d'elle d'un sort. Son rire glacial alors qu'il fixait le corps sans vie de Rébecca, avant de poser son regard écarlate sur elle qui se tenait en haut des marches, son fils serré contre elle. Unsourire malsain avait animé le visage blafard du meurtrier. La suite était plus confuse. Elle se rappelait avoir jeté un sort de bouclier en travers du couloir, dans l'espoir de ralentir un peu le mage noir. Elle s'était retrouvée acculée dans la chambre qu'elle occupait chez son amie. Elle avait vu, impuissante, le mage noir briser ses protections. Il lui avait ordonné de s'écarter. Elle l'avait supplié d'épargner l'enfant qu'elle protégeait de son corps. Il s'impatientait, avait fini par l'écarter d'un sort, l'envoyant sans ménagement contre un mur. Une douleur intense, les pleurs de son fils et le noir complet. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, la chambre avait été dévastée, une partie du plafond s'était effondré, seuls les pleurs terrorisés de son fils brisaient le silence pesant qui régnait sur les lieux. Voldemort n'était plus là. Du sang coulait du front du nourrisson, de la marque en forme d'éclair laissée par le sortilège dont il avait été l'objet… Mais il était vivant. Lily était restée ainsi un long moment, son fils dans les bras, partagée entre le soulagement et la terreur, la peine et la joie. Puis la petite main chaude de son fils sur sa joue l'avait ramené à la réalité : Elle ne devait pas rester là, Voldemort ou l'un de ses partisans risquait de venir, le Ministère risquait d'être informé de l'attaque, des sorciers allaient sûrement être envoyés sur les lieux, des voisins allaient probablement venir s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé… Elle devait partir, emmener Harry loin d'ici, quitter l'Angleterre, comme elle l'avait prévu deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le domicile conjugal. Elle s'était ressaisit, avait essuyé ses larmes, avait rassemblé à la va vite ses affaires, bien décidée à ne rien laisser qui puisse trahir son séjour prolongé ici. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans un hôtel londonien, jusqu'à l'enterrement de Rébecca, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'avion pour les Etats-Unis._

_La nuit tombait, alors qu'elle fixait la tombe de son amie._

_« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas sû être une bonne amie. » murmura-t-elle._

_Finalement, elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle était bel et bien seule et que personnes ne pourrait voir ce qu'elle faisait, et, d'un sort, fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle déposa sur la tombe._

_« Merci pour tout, Bécca, souffla-t-elle en se levant. Je ferais tout pour que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain. »_

Et c'était sur cette décision qu'elle était rentrée chez elle : Elle ferait toujours en sorte que son fils ne soit plus exposé à quoi que ce soit qui mettrait sa vie en danger… Ni celles des personnes de leur entourage, qui pourraient se retrouver exposer à une menace qui ne devrait pas les concerner. Eviter le sacrifice d'autres vies, éviter les massacres inutiles, éviter de perdre des personnes qui lui étaient chères, réduire au maximum les personnes exposées aux représailles de Voldemort et ses hommes. Bien qu'ignorant ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où le mage noir s'en était pris à son fils, neuf ans plus tôt, Lily était convaincu qu'il finirait par retenter l'expérience un jour où l'autre… Restait à savoir quand et comment il se manifesterait…

Oui, elle ferait en sorte de ne plus impliquer qui que ce soit dans cette affaire. Même si, dans l'état actuel des choses, la situation était loin d'être idéale, car trop de personnes pourraient servir de cibles innocentes aux attaques de Voldemort et ses partisans : Dylan, Kimberley,… même James maintenant qu'il avait eu vent de l'existence de l'enfant,…

Lily soupira. Elle qui pensait avoir réussi à l'écarter définitivement, voilà qu'il s'ajoutait, cette fois, à la liste des victimes potentielles de la folie meurtrière du mage noir qui, elle s'en doutait, devait être plus décidé que jamais à supprimer Harry, après avoir été une première fois mis en échec... Mais il avait fallut que son fils, en tout insouciance, et inconscient de la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules (après tout, elle s'était toujours assuré qu'il ne sache rien de cette fameuse prophétie qui obsédait, semble-t-il, Voldemort, tenant à ce qu'il ait une enfance la plus normale possible) file en douce au Ministère pour rencontrer son père… Mais, après tout, une enfance normale n'incluait-elle pas qu'un enfant puisse profiter de ses deux parents ? Qu'il puisse sortir et s'amuser, comme n'importe quel enfant, qu'il passe du temps avec son père, bref qu'il profite de toutes les occasions que la vie pouvait lui offrir ?

Lily ouvrit brutalement les yeux, réalisant soudain à quel point elle s'était montrée égoïste et cruelle vis-à-vis de son fils en l'empêchant ainsi de rencontrer son père, tout ça parce qu'elle voulait tout contrôler dans la vie de son fils, qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à le partager avec qui que ce soit, qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir James ? Son fils qui, désormais, lui vouait une rancune sans pareil, qui l'évitait délibérément, qui savait qu'elle lui avait toujours mentit depuis le début, qui lui reprochait ainsi de l'avoir maintenu loin de son père toutes ces années… Pourtant, elle avait eu de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi par le passé et elle s'était toujours appliquée à respecter ses convictions jusque là… Et c'est ce qu'elle continuerait à faire…

Sur cette conviction, elle reprit contenance : Elle n'allait pas laisser la situation se détériorer d'avantage avec son fils, elle allait lui parler sérieusement à son retour. En attendant, elle suivrait les conseils de Dylan : elle passerait du temps avec leur fille et lui, comme si de rien n'était.

* * * * *

L'euphorie régnait chez les supporters des Frelons, même lorsque les joueurs eurent quittés le terrain. Ils avaient remporté le match haut la main, avec près de quatre cents points d'avance sur l'équipe adversaire, lorsque leur Attrapeur s'était emparé du vif d'or, devançant de peu celui des Canons, après une série de feintes en tout genre des deux parties. La petite sphère d'or s'était, à plusieurs reprises, volatilisée, échappant ainsi, à quatre reprises, aux joueurs chargés de l'attraper, soit par une intervention des autres joueurs soit par une étrange facétie de la balle ailée qui semblait profiter de l'ombre des gradins ou, au détour d'un des poteaux de but, pour disparaître de la vue de tous.

«- De toute façon, même si le vif était revenu aux Canons, les Frelons conservaient l'avantage aux points, commenta James. Ils partaient gagnants, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son fils. Cela étant, on ferait bien d'y aller.

- On rentre déjà ? » s'étonna Harry, vaguement déçu.

Son père eut un sourire amusé.

« Il me semble avoir parlé d'une surprise… »el

Harry haussa les sourcils. Oui, effectivement, il avait été question d'une surprise, mais il avait été tellement focalisé sur le déroulement du match que ce qui avait été avant lui était sortit de la tête. Désormais, sa curiosité était éveillée. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard moqueur.

« Tel père tel fils. » observa Remus en riant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne releva sa remarque, James entraînant déjà l'enfant vers la sortie, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Harry adressa un sourire joyeux à son père, qui lui rendit la pareille. Remus hocha la tête d'un air approbateur : le garçon était probablement ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à son ami actuellement. Grâce à lui, James pourrait sûrement retrouver cette joie de vivre qu'il avait totalement perdu lorsque Lily était partie. Le comportement et les motivations, passées et actuelles, de la jeune femme échappaient toujours aux deux adultes mais tant qu'elle autoriserait l'enfant à passer du temps avec son père, le lycanthrope aurait l'occasion de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé. Remus s'en fit la promesse tout en suivant les deux Potter hors de la tribune principale.

* * * * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa chambre, chez son père. Il se redressa brutalement dans son lit, tendant machinalement la main pour retrouver ses lunettes, posées bien en évidence sur la table de chevet. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une vision plus claire des lieux, il s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur son lit, se passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. L'arrivée chez son père, la découverte des Elfes de maison, une rencontre plus officielle des deux meilleurs amis de son père, le match de Quidditch et… Un coup d'œil à sa chambre lui permis de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, en apercevant le rouleau posé bien en évidence sur son bureau. Esquissant un sourire, le garçon quitta soudainement son lit pour défaire le rouleau, révélant ainsi une photographie sorcière en grand format… Mais pas n'importe quelle photo, une photo de l'équipe des Frelons que le dénommé Jeff lui avait donné après le match et qu'il avait fait dédicacé par tous les joueurs de l'équipe. C'était la fameuse surprise que son père lui avait réservé, grâce à Jeff : une occasion de rencontrer, en vrai, les Frelons, après le match. Le dénommé Jeff s'était révélé être le manager de l'équipe et était, qui plus est, le bras droit du sélectionneur national. Les joueurs de l'équipe, et leurs remplaçants, s'étaient révélés bons vivants, accueillants, et ravis de leur victoire. Tous avaient acceptés de répondre aux questions de l'enfant et de dédicacer la photo et l'un des batteurs, un certain Ludovic Verpey (qui envisageait d'ailleurs de prendre sa retraite à la fin de la saison), avait même proposé à leurs trois visiteurs de se joindre à eux pour la soirée. Mais James et Remus avaient préféré ramener l'enfant au Manoir, malgré ses protestations. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé et il ne tenait pas à ce que cette soirée se termine déjà. Mais ils avaient finalement pris congé des joueurs et ils étaient tous les trois au Manoir Potter, où les Elfes de Maison les avaient chaleureusement accueillis et s'étaient empressés de préparer le dîner. Mais ce ne fut qu'après le repas que le propriétaire des lieux s'était préoccupé du sort de son meilleur ami, rappelant à Harry sa présence. Eldora et Kaly s'étaient empressés de ramener à leur maître une grande boîte transparente, à l'intérieur de laquelle un chat noir les fixait d'un air mauvais. James avait attendu un moment, le temps que l'animal cesse ses démonstrations de mauvaise humeur, avant de mettre fin au sortilège auquel il avait soumis son ami. Sirius, de toute évidence, vexé d'avoir été ainsi tenu à l'écart, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du reste de la soirée. Ce qui, selon Remus, était une grande première, et selon son père, ne durerait malheureusement pas. Harry avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon… pour se réveiller dans son lit.

Après un dernier regard à l'image dédicacée, Harry la roula soigneusement et la remis sur le bureau. Un bref regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 8h… et qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à passer chez son père avant de devoir, inévitablement, rentrer chez sa mère… Il comptait bien profiter au maximum du temps qui lui restait. Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain et s'être changé, il quitta sa chambre, ouvrant vivement la porte.

« Bonjour, Harry, bien dormi ? »

L'enfant se figea sur le seuil, face à son père qui l'attendait dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le garçon.

Pour toute réponse, son père haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un guide, au moins ce matin, observa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Alors, bien dormi ? »

Déconcerté, Harry acquiesça.

«- Oui, oui, ça va, assura-t-il en souriant à son tour. Mais fallait pas…

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, mon gars, le coupa James. Un p'tit-déj', ça te dit ? » reprit-il en l'entraînant déjà dans le couloir, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

* * * * *

Remus était déjà dans la salle à manger lorsque les deux Potter y entrèrent.

«- Bonjour Harry, lança-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la table. Ton père ne t'a pas fait le coup du seau d'eau de bon matin, j'espère ?

- Euh…non. » répondit l'enfant en jetant un regard curieux à son père.

James avait levé les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son ami.

« Je ne suis pas Sirius, rétorqua-t-il. Et autant je n'aurai aucun scrupule à lui faire le coup, autant il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de le faire à mon fils. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Pat', il boude toujours ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

«- Aucune idée, on en saura plus lorsque _monsieur_ daignera sortir de son antre. Sirius est du genre lève-tard, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Harry.

- Curieusement, ça ne m'étonne pas, observa-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité des deux adultes.

- Je crois que ton fils a déjà bien cerné la personnalité de Sirius, James, commenta Remus, amusé.

- On dirait, confirma le maître des lieux. Allez, Harry, installe-toi. » conclut-il en désignant la table recouverte de plats divers.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et se retrouva assis près de son père, en face de Remus.

* * * * *

Sirius ne réapparut qu'en fin de matinée, l'air grognon, alors que Harry se consacrait à une partie de bataille explosive avec son père et Remus, dans le salon.

« Alors, la marmotte, bien dormie ? » lança James, moqueur, en l'apercevant.

Sirius garda le silence, ignorant les regards posés sur lui.

« On dirait qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que tu l'aies transformé en chat. » commenta Remus en posant une carte sur le tas qui commençait à fumer dangereusement.

Sirius laissa entendre un grognement dédaigneux.

«- Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, répliqua James. Je l'avais prévenu.

- En CHAT, James, tu m'as transformé en CHAT ! » s'exclama Sirius, s'étranglant presque de rage sur le dernier mot et faisant sursauter Harry en même temps.

Le maître des lieux haussa les épaules.

«- Je pensais que ça te servirai enfin de leçon, se justifia-t-il posément. Sachant que tu ne supportes pas les chats…

- Tu m'as humilié devant ton fils.

- Je ne crois pas, non, objecta James en levant les yeux vers son ami, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Ou sinon je t'aurai changé en chatte, avec un joli petit nœud rose en guise de collier. »

Sirius laissa entendre un hoquet horrifié alors que Remus éclatait de rire.

«- Je te déteste, marmonna Sirius à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon vieux. »

Sirius le fusilla du regard mais, au même instant, le tas de carte explosa bruyamment. Il éclata de rire en découvrant les trois joueurs recouverts de suie, qui se joignirent rapidement à lui.

«- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas qu'on y joue à la maison, marmonna Harry en essuyant ses lunettes d'un revers de manche. Plutôt salissant.

- C'est le principe du jeu, confirma James en tirant sa baguette de l'une de ses poches. Le but du jeu est de retarder le plus possible l'explosion. »

Sirius secoua la tête, amusé.

« Je vois que Harry ignore encore toutes les subtilités de ce jeu, observa–t-il en se joignant à eux alors que James nettoyait les lieux d'un sort. Et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude d'y jouer, connaissant sa mère. J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir tout lui apprendre, à ce garçon. »

Harry grimaça, piqué au vif.

«- Mais je sais faire plein de choses, protesta-t-il.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mon gars, répliqua Sirius en esquissant un sourire malicieux. Mais que dirais-tu d'une partie, juste toi et moi ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur à son père qui haussa simplement les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? » accepta l'enfant, déterminé à montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

Le sourire triomphal du meilleur ami de son père le fit soudainement regretter sa décision un peu hâtive.

«- Dans ce cas, si tu gagnes, j'accepte de cesser de te taquiner, déclara Sirius. Mais si je gagne… Je veillerai à ce faire de toi un vrai petit Maraudeur en puissance, comme il se doit.

- Sirius, ne…

- Ah non, c'est un accord passé uniquement entre ton fils et moi, James, rétorqua Sirius, amusé. Alors, Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « un vrai petit Maraudeur en puissance » ?

Les propos de l'adulte avaient éveillé sa curiosité.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il.

Sirius esquissa un nouveau sourire triomphal tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel et que James laissait entendre un soupir exaspéré.

«- La fierté de sa mère, grommela-t-il. Il a fallut qu'il hérite de la fierté de sa mère.

- On dirait bien, murmura Remus. Mais tu vas vraiment le laisser faire ? Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Il a choisi d'accepter ce défi, rien ne l'en fera démordre, observa James en fixant l'enfant dont les yeux verts brillaient à présent d'une détermination farouche. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il a ses chances, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard à l'horloge qui occupait un coin du salon. Sirius a plus d'expérience que lui dans ce jeu, ça n'en fait aucun doute, mais Harry a de meilleurs réflexes.

- Tu ne l'as même pas encore vu sur un balai et tu penses déjà que…

- As-tu seulement pris le temps de l'observer, hier, pendant qu'on regardait le match ? rétorqua posément James tandis que Sirius laissait Harry mélanger les cartes. Je pense qu'il a toutes les qualités pour réussir dans le Quidditch. »

* * * * *

Le tas de cartes posé entre les deux joueurs, sur la table basse du salon, fumait dangereusement, pourtant Harry et Sirius continuaient de poser des cartes, guettant une erreur de l'autre ou une carte posée un peu trop fort. Sirius allait poser sa dernière carte, lorsqu'un claquement sec retentit dans la pièce. La carte heurta le sommet du tas de cartes qui explosa bruyamment, Harry s'écartant précipitamment, plongeant sous la table.

«- T'as perdu ! T'as perdu ! s'exclama Harry en émergeant de sous la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, ça ne comptait pas ! protesta Sirius, les sourcils roussis par l'explosion, le visage et les cheveux couverts de suie. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Sirius se tût en apercevant l'Elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, l'air déconcerté, sous les rires des deux autres adultes.

«- On recommence ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Hors de question ! répliqua James en reprenant son sérieux. Tu as perdu, mon vieux, admet-le… Tu n'as pas eu chance, certes, mais il n'empêche que c'est toi qui a fait exploser les cartes. Jolis réflexes, Harry. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son fils en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Harry sourit encore plus largement alors que Sirius continuait de ruminer derrière lui.

«- Excusez-moi d'avoir ainsi interrompu vos occupations, Maître, intervint la petite créature en s'inclinant.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Minsy, assura James en souriant.

- On pensait que…vous voudriez peut-être manger quelque chose ? demanda l'Elfe. Il est plus que l'heure de déjeuner et… Le jeune maître désire-t-il quelque chose en particulier ? »

Harry eut une brève hésitation et se tourna vers son père, interrogateur. Celui-ci lui sourit, encourageant.

«- Si tu as envie de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

- Mais, ça ne va pas les déranger si…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura son père. Ca ne les dérangera pas, bien au contraire. »

Minsy fixait l'enfant avec intérêt, ses longues oreilles dressées, attendant sa réponse. Harry hésita à nouveau.

«- Des frites ? tenta-t-il finalement.

- Ta mère t'en fait ? » demanda son père, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Harry grimaça.

«- Pas souvent, avoua-t-il. Elle dit que ça ne fait pas partie d'une alimentation équilibrée.

- Elle n'a pas forcément tort mais, de temps en temps, on peut se faire plaisir, non ? Et tout dépend comment on les prépare, alors vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. »

Harry marqua une nouvelle hésitation puis se lança. L'Elfe s'inclina avec enthousiasme et disparu sans plus attendre.

« J'ai perdu pour des frites ? » grommela Sirius, indigné.

James rit et le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale.

« C'est l'une des raisons, mon vieux, j'en ai peur… Mais seulement l'une des raisons. L'autre étant que, incontestablement, mon fils a eu plus de chance que toi sur ce coup…et de bien meilleurs réflexes. Tu devrais te voir, d'ailleurs… » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Apparemment alarmé par l'expression de son ami, Sirius quitta précipitamment la pièce sous les rires des deux autres adultes.

«- Il va où comme ça ? s'étonna Harry.

-Probablement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain la plus proche, annonça son père, amusé.

- Pour étudier les dégâts, précisa Remus. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un simple sort de nettoyage comme l'a fait ton père tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ? »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

« C'est Sirius. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, faisant sourire les deux adultes.

«- Disons que Sirius a une grande estime de sa personne…et de son physique. Il craint que toute atteinte à son physique affecte son charme.

- Pourquoi ? insista le garçon, déconcerté.

- Il a, disons, peur de perdre de sa capacité à séduire sa prochaine conquête, déclara Remus.

- Mais…

- Tu comprendras mieux dans quelques années, Harry, observa James. Mais c'est une particularité de Sirius. »

Harry plissa le nez, n'appréciant guère, comme la plupart des enfants de son âge, de s'entendre dire le banal « tu comprendras plus tard ».

«- Mais…

- Quand tu commenceras à t'intéresser aux filles, Harry. » précisa simplement James ayant apparemment deviné ce qui le tracassait.

Harry haussa les sourcils, guère plus avancé.

* * * * * *

« Bon, Harry, il va falloir penser à te ramener chez toi. »

Harry grimaça, jetant machinalement un regard à sa montre.

« J'suis vraiment obligé ? » protesta-t-il.

Les trois adultes eurent un sourire.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, observa James. Je suis prêt à parier que ta mère doit guetter ton retour. »

Harry soupira.

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller. » grommela-t-il.

James s'accroupit devant son fils, croisant son regard.

« Harry, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ta mère plus longtemps… Même si je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, elle a probablement une raison. La quelle, je l'ignore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il vaut mieux être raisonnable pour cette fois. Autant lui montrer qu'on respecte nos engagements pour faciliter tes futurs séjours chez moi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry garda le silence un moment puis acquiesça, peu convaincu.

« Peut-être…mais j'ai pas envie. »

Sirius ricana.

« Il a vraiment de qui tenir, commenta-t-il. Quand il a une idée en tête, il ne la lâche pas. »

Remus acquiesça distraitement.

« En te ramenant à l'heure, ta mère devrait être d'assez bonne humeur pour qu'on puisse organiser le week-end prochain. On en profiterait pour s'occuper de ta chambre. »

Harry sourit et approuva finalement d'un signe de tête.

* * * * *

Lily soupira, jetant un nouveau regard à l'horloge fixée au mur de la cuisine. Dix-sept heures passées et toujours pas de nouvelles de son fils.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Kimberley dévala bruyamment l'escalier. Lily eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la porte que la fillette déboulait dans la cuisine.

« Harry, il arrive quand ? »

Lily eut un sourire amusé.

« Bientôt, ma chérie. Bientôt. »

La petite eut un grand sourire.

« Tu crois qu'il va aimer mes dessins ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en serrant une pochette de dessin contre elle.

Lily sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« J'en suis certaine, ma puce. Dis-moi, et si on préparait des cookies, toutes les deux ? »

Kimberley tapa joyeusement dans les mains, enthousiasmée.

« Oh oui ! Des cookies ! »

* * * * *

«- Et si maman veut pas que je revienne chez toi ? Et si… ?

- Oh, oh, oh, doucement, Harry ! Tu n'es même pas encore rentré chez toi…

- Mais, maman peut…

- On verra bien ce qu'elle dira mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait si on lui présente les choses correctement. »

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu, mais concéda à suivre son père jusqu'au perron. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, avant même que le garçon ait eut le temps de s'approcher du battant.

«- HARRY ! HARRY ! HARRY ! s'exclama une petite tornade rousse en lui sautant au cou.

- Oulà, Kim, doucement, tu me fais mal ! protesta aussitôt son ainé.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuups !!! »

La fillette le relâcha aussitôt, pour sautiller avec enthousiasme devant lui.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! »

Harry sourit, amusé.

«- Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Eh, j'suis partit que deux jours.

- Oui mais même…, tu m'as… »

Elle se figea soudain, en prenant conscience que son frère n'était pas seul.

« Oh…C'est qui, lui ? »

Harry sourit.

« Mon père. »

Kimberley inclina la tête, les étudiant du regard.

« Ton papa ? » répéta-t-elle, interrogatrice.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se précipita dans la maison.

« Maman ! Maman ! Y a Harry et son papa ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

«- Désolé, elle est très vive.

- J'ai crû remarquer… Ta sœur est…

- Demi-sœur, rectifia aussitôt le garçon. Mais… »

Il s'interrompit en apercevant sa mère sur le seuil de la porte. Il y eut un bref silence, troublé par une nouvelle intervention de Kimberley, qui surgit derrière sa mère.

«- Rentre, Kimy, intervint posément Lily.

- Mais maman…

- Rentre ! » insista la jeune femme, plus sèchement cette fois.

La petite se renfrogna mais obéit, la mine boudeuse, sa mère la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'entrée.

«- Bonsoir Lily, se risqua finalement James.

- Bonsoir, répliqua-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Merci de l'avoir ramené.

- C'est la moindre des choses. D'autant plus que je voulais voir avec toi, pour les prochaines fois. »

Harry vit très nettement sa mère tressaillir à ces mots, et elle se retourna, enfin, vers eux.

«- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- J'aimerai retourner plus souvent chez papa. » déclara aussitôt Harry.

Lily le fixa un instant.

«- Harry…

- Lily, arrête avec ça, intervint brusquement James. Il est assez grand pour pouvoir prendre ses décisions par lui-même et s'il a envie de…

- Tu le manipules et…

- Moi ? Le manipuler ? s'indigna James. Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai mentit pendant toutes ces années. »

Harry vit sa mère blêmir considérablement. Son père avait, de toute évidence, touché un point sensible. Celui-ci dû s'en rendre compte lui aussi car il se radoucit quelque peu.

« On est tout les deux d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes ses parents, reprit-il. J'estime que Harry, s'il en a envie, a le droit de passer du temps avec chacun de nous. Si tu veux, Harry reste avec toi en semaine, et avec moi le week-end. »

Lily garda le silence, son regard passant brièvement du père au fils avant de se focaliser sur l'enfant qui la fixait avec intensité. Un refus lui vaudrait sans aucun doute des ennuis vis-à-vis de son fils. Mais accepter… Le regard de son fils se fit suppliant. Elle inspira.

« Pourquoi pas…, concéda-t-elle finalement. On peut renouveler l'expérience le week-end prochain, dans un premier temps… Mais, dans tous les cas, laisse-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça. »

Harry eut un sourire et jeta un bref regard en coin à son père qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne doute pas que tu prendras la décision qui convient le mieux à son bonheur, observa-t-il posément avant de se tourner vers l'enfant. On se voit le week-end prochain, alors. »

Harry fit la moue mais acquiesça malgré tout.

« Ca va être long. » marmonna-t-il.

James sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite semaine et rien ne t'empêche de m'écrire, si tu en as envie, en attendant. »

L'enfant eut un bref sourire.

«- Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ?

- Je ne pense pas… être particulièrement le bienvenu ici, répondit posément l'adulte, non sans un rapide regard en direction de la jeune femme qui les fixait sans un mot mais les lèvres pincées. Et je suppose que tu dois avoir certaines choses à raconter à ta mère… Et ne fais pas cette tête là. » ajouta-t-il en le voyant grimacer.

Harry baissa la tête face à la remontrance mais acquiesça légèrement.

« De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix, grommela-t-il. Mais vivement samedi prochain. » ajouta-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme.

* * * * *

Lily se figea devant la porte, close, de la chambre de son fils. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle inspira profondément et frappa légèrement contre le battant. Elle n'eut aucune autre réponse qu'un silence pesant. Pourtant, elle ne se laissa pas abattre par cette première tentative des plus infructueuse. Il fallait qu'elle voie son fils et elle le verrait, de gré ou de force.

« Harry, c'est moi…, je pourrai te parler un instant ? »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucune réponse, jusqu'à ce que…

« C'est ouvert de toute façon… » déclara la voix impassible de l'enfant à travers le battant.

Lily en ressentit un certain soulagement : Il semblait avoir décidé de sortir de son mutisme à son égard. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle aperçut son fils, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, plongé dans un quelconque livre. Il ne montra guère d'intérêt à l'entrée de sa mère, continuant sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Lily soupira légèrement mais prit à partit d'entamer la conversation.

«- Alors…tu as passé un bon week-end ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton des plus badins.

- Ouais, répliqua simplement Harry sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, avec _papa_. » ajouta-t-il en insistant sciemment sur le dernier mot.

Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa presque aussitôt. Harry semblait lui avoir pardonné ses agissements à son égard, elle ne voulait pas perdre les quelques progrès qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer.

Un instant de silence tomba dans la chambre alors que Lily fixait son fils d'un air incertain, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

- Un livre que papa m'a passé, marmonna évasivement Harry en tournant une page. C'est sur le Quidditch. » précisa-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

Lily garda le silence, percevant sans mal le sous-entendu contenu dans le ton de son fils. Il ne tenait, visiblement pas, à poursuivre cette conversation que sa mère souhaitait cependant poursuivre.

Elle inspira profondément. Si elle voulait remettre les choses à plat avec son fils, elle n'avait pas d'autres alternatives.

« Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé au Ministère et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais tu dois comprendre que… »

Harry se redressa soudainement, dardant ses yeux vert émeraude dans ceux de sa mère qui frémit à la lueur indéfinissable qui animait le regard de son fils.

« Depuis toujours, tu m'as mentie, maman… Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer mon père et lorsque j'en ai enfin la possibilité, tu… »

Il s'interrompit, secouant négativement la tête.

« Tu as toujours prétendu que papa ne s'intéressait pas à moi… Mais c'est faux ! Il ne savait même pas que j'existais… Toutes ces années durant lesquelles j'ai dû subir les moqueries des autres enfants à l'école et les accès de mauvaise humeur de Dylan, toi tu m'as toujours caché la vérité sur papa… Alors que je ne demandais pas grand chose, seulement pouvoir le connaître… »

Lily resta silencieuse, déconcertée par la rancœur contenue dans les propos de son fils. Il donnait libre cours à la colère et la déception cumulée durant ces dernières années…

«- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai subit, durant toutes ces années, à cause de ça. Les autres se moquaient de moi parce que je ne connaissais rien de mon père. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi… Tu as eu une enfance normale, toi. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai dû faire les frais de la mauvaise humeur de Dylan… Je ne disais rien, parce que toi, tu semblais heureuse comme ça et que je voulais te faire plaisir. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi je refusais de l'appeler autrement que par son nom… : Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur mon père, et non pas supporter les frasques d'un type comme Dylan. Et… Et voilà qu'on part en Grande-Bretagne…où tu commences à te comporter bizarrement, alors que moi, j'entrevois l'espoir de me rapprocher enfin de ce père inconnu… Et lorsque je le rencontre enfin, toi tu… »

Harry se tut, la tête obstinément baissée, mais sa mère pouvait nettement voir le tremblement de ses épaules. Instinctivement, elle l'attira à elle et le serra contre elle. Harry se raidit l'espace d'un instant mais finit par se détendre dans l'étreinte maternelle.

«- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le connaître, répéta-t-il d'une petite voix. Je ne demandais pas grand chose : juste ça… Juste le connaître.

- Oh, Harry. » souffla Lily en passant la main le long du dos de son fils alors que celui-ci sanglotait doucement.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Harry ne retrouve son calme mais il s'écarta brutalement. Impassible, il croisa le regard de sa mère.

« En tout cas, j'ai passé un super week-end avec papa et j'ai bien l'intention d'en passer d'autres pareils, annonça-t-il, une lueur de défi animant ses yeux verts. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, papa a dit qu'on s'occuperait de ma chambre. »

Lily le fixa, longuement, soutenant le regard provocateur de son fils. Elle inspira, voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa : Harry ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, et il ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas de sitôt, ce qui s'était passé au Ministère.

« Je ne t'empêcherai pas de le revoir, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Si ça te fait plaisir de passer tes week-ends chez ton père, et tant qu'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, apparemment surpris de voir sa mère céder aussi facilement.

«- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. » confirma-t-elle en souriant.

Harry la fixa un moment, avec méfiance, puis esquissa un timide sourire.

« Et sinon, tu en a bien profité ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton plus léger. »

Harry acquiesça vivement.

«- Oui. Et puis, il y a plein de choses à voir et à faire, chez papa. Et Kaly fait un super chocolat.

- Ah, tu as fait la connaissance de ses elfes ?

- Oui, au début, ça m'a surpris mais ils sont sympas et toujours disponibles. Mais quand ils apparaissent d'un coup, ça surprend.

- Et… Tu étais seul avec ton père ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, intrigué par son intérêt soudain.

« Ben, Sirius et Remus étaient là, ce week-end. Même que Sirius râlait parce que papa l'a changé en chat. »

Lily rit à cette remarque. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Harry hésita puis entreprit de lui raconter les raisons de cette métamorphose. Sa mère sourit.

«- Tu t'es bien amusé ce week-end, alors, reprit-elle lorsqu'il eut terminé de décrire son séjour chez son père.

- Plus qu'amusé, c'était super ! En plus, Remus est sympa et Sirius aussi… Même si je le trouvais bizarre, au début.

- Oui, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas changé, celui-là. Et vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la prochaine fois ? Mis à part s'occuper de ta chambre, bien sûr. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas trop, mais papa a dit qu'il te contacterait dans la semaine pour mettre ça au point. »

Lily acquiesça.

« Tu prends plaisir à passer du temps chez ton père, pas vrai ? »

Harry hésita puis approuva d'un signe de tête.

« J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, et j'ai encore plein de chose à apprendre sur lui, du coup. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive toujours à me comprendre, à anticiper sur ce que je peux dire…on ne pas oser dire. C'est fou… Enfin, je veux pas dire que tu le fais pas, toi, mais… » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, gêné.

Lily eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri. J'ai fais une erreur, j'en ai conscience. Et, de ce fait, tant que ça se passe bien et que, toi, tu ne risques rien, il n'y a pas de raison que je te prive davantage de ton père. »

* * *

Bon, j'vais arrêter là-dessus, le chapitre va être vraiment trop long sinon… J'avais prévu d'autres choses pour ce chapitre mais, comme d'hab… mon inspiration s'en est mêlée ^^ Bref un premier séjour chez son père « positif »… mais est-ce que ça durera ??? Avec un Voldie très déterminé, des regrets de Lily, et puis une forte tendance à avoir des ennuis pour Harry,… Les choses ne tarderont pas à changer ^^ Donc, si ça vous dit toujours et si vous avez la patience d'attendre les prochains chapitres, je continue…


	6. Jour après jour

Salut tout le monde. Avant tout, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël.

Sinon voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant » (le fait de retrouver mes brouillons a pas mal fait avancer les choses, j'avoue ^^), j'ai choisi de faire un peu bouger les choses ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, non, je n'ai pas oublié « Deux mondes… » ^^ Seulement j'ai eu plus d'inspiration pour celle-ci pour l'instant.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 – Jour après jour**_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et une sorte de routine s'était peu à peu installée. En semaine chez sa mère, en week-end chez son père, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Trop tôt à son goût, Kimberley et lui avaient fait leur rentrée dans une école voisine. Du coup, il s'arrangeait pour faire ses devoirs en semaine, de façon à profiter au maximum des séjours chez son père… Ce qui convenait très bien à sa mère qui, de toute façon, tenait à superviser son travail. La semaine passait donc rapidement, entre l'école et le temps passé chez sa mère, et tous les samedi, à 9h, il partait pour le Manoir Potter. Harry s'était désormais habitué aux échanges formels entre ses deux parents, lorsque son père venait le chercher ou le ramenait. Désormais, Lily cessait de grimacer à chaque fois qu'elle le découvrait sur le seuil de la porte et, si elle faisait en sorte de ne pas laisser les échanges s'éterniser, elle répondait plus naturellement. Mais elle accueillait toujours avec le sourire les récits de son fils lorsque, à son retour, il lui décrivait son week-end. James, lui, comme il l'avait promis à l'enfant, faisait en sorte d'être totalement disponible lorsque Harry séjournait chez lui. Sans compter que Remus et Sirius étaient là pour animer ces séjours. Passé le côté posé de Remus et les démonstrations parfois excessives de Sirius, tous deux étaient bons vivants, enjoués, et Harry prenait plaisir à les voir et à passer du temps avec eux. En les côtoyant, Harry avait appris beaucoup sur son père, et même sur la relation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, à l'école et après.

« Hé, maman ! »

Harry dévala l'escalier bruyamment et surgit rapidement dans la cuisine, où sa mère préparait le dîner. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant Dylan qui épluchait des légumes en marmonnant. Mais sa mère se détourna un instant des fourneaux et l'accueillit d'un sourire.

«- C'est pour toi, annonça aussitôt le garçon en lui tendant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main jusque là.

- Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna brièvement, le temps de réduire le feu sous la casserole, et reporta son attention sur son fils qui lui donna le courrier qui lui était destiné.

« Dylan, tu pourrais jeter un œil sur la cuisson et mélanger à l'occasion, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son compagnon.

Celui-ci avait cessé d'éplucher ses légumes à l'intervention du garçon et les fixait d'un air méfiant.

« Pas de soucis, ma chérie. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, alors que sa mère l'entraînait dans le hall d'entrée. Les séjours répétés chez son père ne faisaient qu'accroître le mépris qu'il ressentait envers cet homme, de sorte que moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Sans compter la façon dont il cherchait systématiquement à s'accaparer l'attention de sa mère ces derniers temps…

Lily fronça les sourcils en jetant un bref regard à l'enveloppe. Elle la décacheta, sans grand enthousiasme néanmoins, et en retira une simple feuille de parchemin. Elle jeta un bref regard en coin à son fils qui l'observait avec intérêt, avant de reprendre la lecture en conservant une expression neutre. Harry plissa le nez, vaguement contrarié de ne pas pouvoir étudier les réactions de sa mère tandis qu'elle parcourait le feuillet du regard. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait tout du contenu de la lettre, son père lui ayant juste demandé de la remettre à sa mère. Lily replia la lettre sans un mot et la glissa dans la poche du jean moldu qu'elle portait.

« Je suppose que j'aurai dû m'y attendre, commenta-t-elle finalement, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Mais tu n'auras qu'à lui répondre que c'est d'accord pour moi. »

Harry acquiesça et se détourna vivement pour retourner dans sa chambre.

«-. Harry, on passe à table dans vingt minutes ! s'exclama sa mère en le voyant disparaître dans l'escalier.

- Pas de problème. » répliqua-t-il.

Lily secoua la tête, amusée. Elle préférait le voir ainsi, bon vivant et dynamique, plutôt que distant et froid, comme il avait pu l'être avant. Il se comportait d'avantage comme un enfant de son âge, ordinaire,…

* * * * *

«- Eh, tu te souviens de Melody ? lança Harry au cours du repas.

- Difficile de l'oublier, mon chéri, observa Lily. Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a écrit. Elle me demandait comment ça se passait pour nous, ici. Elle dit qu'à l'école, ça n'a pas vraiment changé. En tout cas, j'étais content d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

- C'est très bien de garder le contact avec elle. Melody est une fille très bien, observa Lily. D'ailleurs, on pourrait retourner là-bas pour les vacances de noël, si ça te dit. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je préfèrerai rester ici, objecta-t-il. Et si on l'invitait chez nous, plutôt ? »

Lily échangea un bref regard avec Dylan qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

«- Je ne suis pas certaine que…

- Ca voudrait dire pas de magie à la maison durant son séjour, intervint posément Dylan. Et donc encore moins de séjour chez ton père où, ai-je crû comprendre, on ne peut qu'être témoin de manifestations « anormales ».

- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a qu'ici où on sait se passer de la magie au quotidien ? riposta Harry, piqué au vif. Papa est…

- La question n'est pas là, s'interposa Lily en sentant venir une nouvelle joute verbale. En ce qui me concerne, j'estime que la situation en Grande-Bretagne n'est pas propice à une visite. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné, tandis que Dylan levait les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu remets ça, grogna-t-il. Y a-t-il eu des meurtres dernièrement ? Des attaques ? Une guerre ? » ironisa-t-il.

Lily le fusilla du regard.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Lily, la situation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. » trancha-t-il posément.

Lily se rembrunit mais se passa de tout commentaire.

* * * * *

« Tu as fait tous tes devoirs ? »

Harry soupira. Comme tous les vendredi soirs, il avait le droit à cette question, à laquelle il répétait invariablement :

«- Oui. Tu peux vérifier si tu veux.

- Ton père passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures, comme d'habitude. »

Sa mère acquiesça, apparemment satisfaite, puis jeta un regard à la chambre de son fils, pendant qu'il finissait de préparer son sac en vue de son séjour au manoir.

« Je vois que tu as pris le temps de ranger ta chambre, c'est bien. » commenta-t-elle.

Harry réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais au même instant une vive douleur lui traversa le front, le faisant grimacer.

« Harry ? »

De toute évidence, sa mère avait aperçu son changement d'expression.

« Ca va, ça va, protesta-t-il aussitôt alors qu'elle traversait la pièce. C'est rien, j'ai juste eu mal à la tête mais ça va, c'est passé. »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur son front.

« Tu es peut-être un peu chaud, commenta-t-elle. Et tu dis que ça t'a pris d'un coup ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Mais ça ne fait déjà plus mal. » assura-t-il.

Lily enleva sa main, l'air sceptique.

« Ca va, maman, je t'assure. » insista le garçon.

Sa mère le fixa un instant, le jaugeant du regard mais finalement, elle secoua la tête.

« Termine de préparer tes affaires et ensuite au lit, mon chéri. » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Harry acquiesça avec sérieux.

* * * * *

_Des sorts qui étincelaient dans la pénombre, des formes sombres qui évoluaient sous la lueur vacillante des quelques lampes qui surplombaient la ruelle étroite. Des robes noires, plus sombres, et des robes écarlates, en infériorité numérique évidente. Un des sorciers en robe écarlate tomba, touché de plein fouet par un sort d'un vert intense. Les deux autres se rapprochèrent, redoublant dans les sortilèges qu'ils utilisaient. L'un d'eux tenait sa baguette de la main gauche, son bras droit replié contre lui. Il y eut des claquements secs, de nouvelles formes noires se joignirent au combat. Un nouveau sort vert, se reflétant sur les lunettes de l'un des deux sorciers en robe écarlate…_

« PAPA ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et le front brûlant.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

A tâtons, il alluma sa lampe de chevet, avant de récupérer ses lunettes. Il resta un moment assis dans son lit, en se passant machinalement la main sur le front, tentant vainement de faire disparaître le picotement qui lui parcourait le front, l'estomac noué par une angoisse froide, alors qu'il repensait au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Des sorciers en robes écarlates…qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir, au Ministère de la Magie. Des Aurors en mauvaise posture… Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, non ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il jeta un regard à son réveil : 7 heures.

Harry soupira. De toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il sortit silencieusement de son lit et descendit discrètement à la cuisine.

« Déjà réveillé mon chéri ? »

Harry tressaillit, prenant conscience de la présence de sa mère.

« J'arrivais pas à me rendormir. » marmonna-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Sa mère posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et l'étudia avec attention.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. » commenta-t-elle.

Harry hésita un instant, repensant au rêve qui l'avait ainsi réveillé.

« Ca consiste en quoi, le travail d'Auror ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Lily le fixa avec gravité.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Comme ça. »

Sa mère eut une moue, guère convaincue.

« Disons que ce n'est pas un métier facile. Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs. Ton père est, à n'en pas douter, l'un des meilleurs Aurors dont dispose le Ministère actuellement. »

Harry acquiesça, vaguement rassuré.

« Tu…tu crois qu'ils pourraient être attaqués ? »

Là, sa mère fronça très nettement les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

« J'sais pas… J'avais juste une étrange impression… Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. »

Lily le fixa, une lueur incertaine animant brièvement son regard.

« Harry, ton père est un grand sorcier. Même dans une situation difficile, tu peux compter sur lui pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre de fois où il s'est attiré des ennuis, et cela de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables… A chaque fois, il s'en est tiré sans trop de mal. Ton père est un sorcier brillant et compétent, et cela en toute circonstance. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu l'as quitté, alors ? »

Lily se raidit à cette question.

« J'avais mes raisons. »

Harry laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- C'est pas une réponse, grogna-t-il.

- Il faudra pourtant t'en contenter. » répliqua-t-elle posément en reprenant sa tasse.

* * * * *

Harry tournait en rond dans le salon, anxieux. Il jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre : dix heures. Et toujours pas de nouvelles de son père. Il était toujours venu le prendre à neuf heures jusqu'à présent. Mais là…

_Il y eut des claquements secs, de nouvelles formes noires se joignirent au combat. Un nouveau sort vert, se reflétant sur les lunettes de l'un des deux sorciers en robe écarlate…_

Les dernières images de son rêve s'imposèrent à nouveau à son esprit. Et si… ? Le garçon secoua vivement la tête, s'efforçant de les oublier. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar ne représentait pas la réalité… Alors pourquoi avait-il cette étrange impression ? Un regard en biais lui indiqua la présence de sa mère qui l'observait depuis le seuil de la pièce.

« Calme-toi, mon chéri, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder, intervint-elle posément. Il a peut-être eu un empêchement. »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Il m'aurait prévenu, protesta-t-il. Il… »

Lily traversa le salon et l'attira à elle. L'enfant se raidit puis se relâcha dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Il va arriver, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils. Il va arriver. »

Harry ferma les yeux, blottit contre sa mère. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Lily continuant à lui murmurer des propos rassurants alors qu'il s'apaisait peu à peu.

« On peut essayer de le contacter, si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle finalement.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, plein d'espoir.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire réconfortant et s'approcha de la cheminée, son fils à sa suite.

« Ca ira plus vite que de lui envoyer une chouette. » observa-t-elle en allumant un feu dans la cheminée d'un geste de la main.

Elle ouvrit la cavité dissimulée dans le manteau de la cheminée. Elle en sortit une bourse dont elle tira une poignée de poudre scintillante.

« La poudre de cheminette ne sert pas qu'au déplacement d'une personne, expliqua-t-elle. C'est aussi un moyen de communication comme un autre dans notre monde. Je n'aime pas y recourir mais, dans le cas présent… »

Elle referma la bourse et la rangea dans la cavité.

« Je te demanderai juste de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de réelle nécessité. »

Harry acquiesça avec gravité. Sa mère s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et s'apprêtait à y jeter la poudre lorsqu'un visage apparut brutalement dans la cheminée.

«- Remus ? s'étonna la jeune femme sous le regard stupéfait du garçon qui se rapprocha aussitôt de la cheminée, s'agenouillant près de sa mère.

- Ah Lily, tu tombes bien, commenta l'homme.

- Tu es au manoir ? s'enquit-elle. James est avec toi ? »

Remus secoua négativement la tête et jeta un bref regard à l'enfant qui se tenait près de la jeune femme.

«- Non, il ne devrait pas tarder à être chez vous mais…

- Remus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, percevant l'hésitation de l'ancien Maraudeur.

Il jeta un nouveau regard, incertain, en direction de l'enfant qui fronça les sourcils, conscient que, de toute évidence, sa présence nuisait à ce que l'homme avait à dire.

« Tu le sauras bientôt, annonça-t-il finalement. Disons que les problèmes passés ne sont pas tous résolus. »

Harry vit sa mère blêmir. Au même instant, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

« J'y vais. » s'exclama-t-il, désormais indifférent à la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu devant lui.

Il déboula dans l'entrée, manquant de percuter Dylan en passant la porte du salon.

« Pardon ! » s'excusa machinalement l'enfant avant de filer vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit fébrilement le battant et eut un large sourire en découvrant le visiteur.

« Papa ! »

Le concerné eut un sourire et le serra contre lui.

«- Désolé pour le retard, mon gars.

- C'est pas grave, du moment que t'es là, maintenant, répliqua le garçon avec enthousiasme. Remus vient de nous dire que tu…

- James. »

Harry s'interrompit alors que son père levait les yeux vers Lily qui se tenait à présent dans le hall. Derrière elle, Dylan se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, observant la scène d'un air sceptique.

«- Désolé pour le retard, se justifia aussitôt le visiteur. J'ai eu un petit contretemps et...

- Tu vas bien ? » le coupa-t-elle, indifférente à son excuse.

James hésita, adressant, à son tour, un bref regard en direction de son fils, avant d'acquiescer simplement d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis toujours en un seul morceau, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-il. Merci de t'en soucier. »

Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

«- Je tiens surtout à être sûre que tu sois en mesure de t'occuper convenablement de notre fils pendant le week-end, rétorqua-t-elle. Harry, va chercher tes affaires, mon chéri. Et il a fait ses devoirs, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son ex-mari alors que le garçon grimpait les marches de l'escalier trois par trois. J'ai l'impression qu'il a deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose, précisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que l'enfant était partit. Il ne sait rien de tout ça, et je préfèrerai qu'il en soit ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le protéger que de lui cacher la vérité, Lily ? »

Silence. James soupira et se passa la main gauche dans les cheveux. Il interrompit son geste en remarquant le regard qu'elle lui adressa en retour.

«- Quitte à être en retard, tu aurais pû prendre le temps de te faire soigner.

- Ca pouvait attendre.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable. » le sermonna-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire sarcastique. Au même instant, Harry dévala bruyamment l'escalier, son sac sur le dos.

«- J'suis prêt ! s'exclama-t-il à la cantonade.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. » décréta son père en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

Harry acquiesça.

«- A demain, maman, lança-t-il joyeusement en la rejoignant.

- A demain, mon chéri et amuse-toi bien. » répliqua-t-elle affectueusement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire et quitta la maison à la suite de son père. Lily soupira et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Vous le protégez trop, ce gamin. »

Lily se retourna vers Dylan, alors que celui-ci s'écartait de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que le travail de son père consiste à combattre des ennemis éventuels ? Et qu'il risque donc d'être blessé n'importe quand ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

«- Ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire, protesta-t-elle.

- Une fois de plus, tu te dégonfles, Lily, rétorqua Dylan. Il a dix ans. Il est assez grand pour apprendre la réalité de la vie quand même. Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, d'ailleurs, à son père ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

Sur ce, elle se détourna et rejoignit la cuisine, Dylan s'abstint de la suivre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Elle se laissa choir sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. James avait été blessé lors d'une mission quelconque. Curieusement, la nouvelle l'avait affecté bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. L'angoisse de son fils avait été contagieuse… Du moins, c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle avait été ainsi troublée par cette découverte. Ou alors le fait de l'avoir rencontré, brièvement, quelques heures seulement avant cette mission, pour lui remettre des documents importants.

« _Les problèmes passés ne sont pas tous résolus. _» Les propos tenus par Remus un peu plus tôt s'imposèrent à son esprit. Une seule personne pouvait être à l'origine de cette attaque. Une seule personne pouvait mobiliser assez de partisans pour malmener ainsi les troupes du Ministère. Elle frissonna à cette pensée, ne revoyant que trop bien les iris écarlates, le teint blafard du sorcier auquel elle avait, par quatre fois, été confrontée. Un sorcier qui avait tenté de tuer son fils neuf ans plus tôt… Et qui retenterait probablement sa chance dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne d'avantage sur ce qu'était devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa première tentative d'assassinat de l'enfant. C'était probablement le meilleur moyen de protéger son fils à l'avenir. Et la personne la mieux placée pour lui fournir les réponses et les informations qu'elle souhaitait n'était autre que Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, et cela dans les plus brefs délais… Trop d'éléments lui manquaient pour pouvoir appréhender au mieux la situation actuelle et seul le vieux sorcier serait en mesure d'éclairer sa lanterne. Et s'il se révélait que son fils courrait un réel danger, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur le directeur de Poudlard. Et si cela impliquait de devoir en dire plus au vieil homme, concernant la raison de son départ, elle le ferait… Elle se leva, sa décision prise.

«- Dylan, appela-t-elle. Tu pourrais garder Kim, s'il te plaît ?

- Où est-ce que tu vas, encore ? grogna-t-il, depuis le canapé où il s'était affalé, zappant distraitement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-elle. J'ai à faire. Ca ne devrait pas être très long.

- J'espère bien, je dois être à l'ambassade cet après-midi.

- Je devrais être rentrée, commenta-t-elle. Et au pire, tu l'emmènes avec toi et je passerais la récupérer là-bas. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et quitta les lieux.

* * * * *

Le manoir était inhabituellement silencieux.

«- Remus et Sirius sont pas là ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non. Sirius a été retenu au Ministère. Et Remus a dû s'absenter. Allez, file poser tes affaires dans ta chambre, je t'attends ici. »

Harry acquiesça et s'élança dans l'escalier menant aux étages. Son père soupira et se passa la main sur le bras, lui arrachant une grimace, alors qu'il sentait sous ses doigts le bandage de fortune qu'il s'était fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il retroussa sa manche, révélant les traînées brunes laissées par le sang qui avait séché, s'écoulant de son épaule meurtrie. Et dire que c'était sensé n'être qu'une mission de routine. Une simple observation, pour initier les nouvelles recrues. L'un des deux Aurors nouvellement recrutés qui l'accompagnaient n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas survécu à l'embuscade dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés. Par chance, d'autres Aurors étaient arrivés peu après, lorsque leurs propres adversaires avaient battus en retraite pour se joindre aux autres Mangemorts. Les troupes du Ministère s'étaient rapidement retrouvées, quasiment au grand complet, face aux hommes en noir qui avaient préféré battre en retraite lorsque Dumbledore en personne s'était joint au combat. Des Mangemorts avaient été capturés, les blessés avaient tous été envoyés à Sainte Mangouste.

_«- La vache, ils ne t'ont vraiment pas loupé, commenta Sirius en grimaçant._

_- Sans blague, grommela le concerné, la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés. _

_- C'est moche en plus._

_- Tu n'es pas vraiment encourageant, là, grogna son meilleur ami._

_- Bah quoi, c'est la…_

_- Ferme-la, Sirius. » intervint Remus en se massant le front._

_Le concerné se renfrogna et se cala dans son siège en grommelant._

_« On va devoir attendre encore longtemps ? » marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment._

_Remus haussa les épaules. _

_«- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ils sont débordés. Et James a estimé qu'il n'était pas une priorité, comparé aux autres blessés._

_- Mouais, mais il n'empêche que ça fait des heures qu'on attend… Il est déjà…plus de neuf heures, râla-t-il en jetant un regard à l'horloge fixée au mur de la salle d'attente._

_- QUOI ? »_

_Sirius et Remus sursautèrent au cri de leur ami. Celui-ci s'était redressé brutalement, lui arrachant une grimace._

_«- James, qu'est-ce qui…_

_-Harry, il doit m'attendre. »_

_Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard._

_«- Oh mince, on est déjà samedi ? _

_- Et j'suis en retard, s'exclama James en se levant vivement. Il va s'inquiéter. Et Lily va me faire la peau. »_

_Sirius ricana._

_«- Ab bah forcément, si tu causes des cheveux blancs à son précieux rejeton…_

_- N'en rajoute pas, Sirius, marmonna Remus. Je peux aller le chercher moi, si tu veux, proposa-t-il à l'attention de son ami. Ou au moins prévenir Lily que tu as eu un empêchement._

_- Non, c'est bon, j'y vais._

_- Mais, ton bras… Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça alors que… »_

_Sirius s'interrompit en voyant son ami déchirer un pan de sa robe, déjà marquée par le combat, pour réaliser un bandage de fortune sur son bras blessé._

_« Il ne me reste plus qu'à me changer et j'y vais, décréta James sans plus de cérémonie. Mais si tu pouvais prévenir Lily, Remus, ça m'arrangerait, oui. »_

_Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle d'attente, plantant là ses amis qui échangèrent un regard sceptique_

James soupira et rabaissa la manche de sa robe. Apparemment, Remus avait bel et bien pris le temps de prévenir Lily de son retard…et lui en avait, de tout évidence, dit bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais, de toute évidence, cela n'avait pas nuit à l'accord qu'ils avaient plus ou moins « convenus », elle avait laissé leur fils partir avec lui pour le week-end, comme convenu, et c'était le plus important pour l'instant.

Harry redescendit vivement l'escalier, enthousiaste.

«- Eh, au fait, papa, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua son père, amusé.

- Tu fais du Quidditch, toi ? »

James eut un sourire moqueur.

«- Je commençais à croire que tu ne poserais jamais la question, commenta-t-il. Je faisais du Quidditch, oui, à une époque.

_- _T'en fais plus ? Pourquoi ? »

Son père haussa les épaules.

« Par manque de temps, principalement. Mais ça m'arrive encore d'aller voler à l'occasion. »

Harry eut un large sourire.

« Tu me montrerais ? »

James hésita. Cela étant dit, Lily refusait que l'enfant monte sur un balai avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait rien laissé entendre quant au fait de lui montrer ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un balai… Si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il l'emmène voir un match de Quidditch.

« Mais, ta mère va… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Juste me montrer, pas m'apprendre à en faire… Et puis, elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. »

James le fixa un moment puis esquissa un sourire amusé.

«- Toi, t'as hérité de l'esprit des Maraudeurs, observa l'adulte. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

- Sérieux ? » s'exclama aussitôt le garçon, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Son père éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr. »

* * * * *

Assis dans le jardin, Harry fixait avec respect le balai que son père venait de sortir de sa boîte.

«- Tu le gardes toujours dans sa boîte ? s'étonna l'enfant.

- Surtout quand je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir dans l'immédiat, reconnu son père. En l'occurrence, je ne m'en suis pas servit depuis longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? »

Silence, James se plongeant dans l'observation de son balai.

« Il va falloir le nettoyer un peu mais, sinon, il est encore en état. » commenta-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que maman est partie ? » insista-t-il, indifférent à la faible tentative de son père de changer de sujet.

Son père soupira et reposa le balai dans sa boîte.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit, ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. »

Harry le fixa longuement. Sentant probablement son regard peser sur lui, son père leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant le regard inflexible de son fils, soutenant un instant les iris vert émeraude, avant de reporter son attention sur le balai posé entre eux.

« Disons que… Ca a toujours été un peu difficile avec ta mère. Ca a été long, avant qu'elle n'accepte de me donner une chance et qu'elle se rende compte que mes sentiments à son égard étaient sincères. J'aimais beaucoup ta mère et… je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais pû faire, ou ne pas faire, pour qu'elle parte ainsi, sans aucune explication… Et, on va dire que j'ai préféré mettre de côté tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler cette époque… »

Harry continua de le fixer puis acquiesça lentement, conscient que son père lui taisait pas mal de chose. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il avait bien tenté d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents auprès de Remus et Sirius mais tous deux s'étaient abstenus de lui répondre… Et ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui aurait donné plus de détail sur leur brève union.

Il y eut un claquement sec et Eldora apparut dans le jardin, s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux.

« Un message de monsieur Sirius, annonça l'elfe. Maître James est attendu au Ministère. »

James grimaça, tandis que l'enfant jetait un regard interrogateur à son père.

« Je passerais dans la semaine, répliqua posément l'adulte. »

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent brièvement.

«- Monsieur Sirius insiste sur le fait que votre présence est obligatoire. Il a dit que l'ordre venait des hautes instances.

- Sirius peut très bien s'en charger, persista James.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, papa, intervint posément Harry. C'est peut-être important. Et je peux t'attendre ici. »

James secoua la tête.

«- Hors de question de te laisser ici, seul, même si je me doute bien que Kaly et Minsy seraient aux petits soins pour toi en mon absence. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Ou alors, je te ramène chez ta mère et…

- Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au Ministère, plutôt ? »

James le fixa, rencontrant le regard implorant de l'enfant.

« Tu vas t'ennuyer, là-bas. » protesta son père.

Harry haussa les épaules.

«- Je ne veux pas retourner chez maman alors que j'y suis déjà toute la semaine.

- Harry…

- Je serais discret, personne ne remarquera ma présence. » insista l'enfant en le fixant de ses prunelles émeraudes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

James soupira.

* * * * *

« Alors, t'as eu le fin mot de l'histoire, à ce que je vois. » commenta Sirius, amusé.

Harry répondit d'un sourire triomphal, assis les jambes croisées dans un fauteuil, dans l'angle du bureau que les deux hommes partageaient, au Ministère. La présence de Sirius n'étant pas indispensable, il s'était proposé de rester avec l'enfant qui, dans tous les cas, n'aurait jamais été autorisé à assister à une réunion, confidentielle, avec leurs supérieurs.

«- Mon père voulait me ramener chez ma mère… Et j'en avais pas envie.

- Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé, avec la tigresse, s'étonna Sirius, assis sur un coin de son bureau, les pieds sur sa chaise.

- Oh oui, avec maman, ça va mieux, répliqua l'enfant. C'est juste Dylan…

- Ah, ton beau-père…

- C'est pas mon beau-père, grommela Harry. Ils sont pas mariés, autant que je le sache. Ils vivent juste ensemble. »

Sirius acquiesça distraitement.

«- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, ce type.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je l'aimerai, et il ne m'aime pas, lui non plus, de toute façon. »

Sirius garda le silence, contemplant l'enfant d'un air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce type ? » demanda finalement l'adulte.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas grand-chose… J'ai pas cherché à le savoir non plus. Apparemment, il est anglais mais ça fait des années qu'il vit aux Etats-Unis. Il a fait ses études à l'école de Salem, il a rencontré ma mère, il y a 6 ans, alors qu'il venait d'être employé à l'Ambassade. Il a eu pas mal de promotions ces dernières années… Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé en Grande-Bretagne, d'ailleurs. Je sais pas trop ce que maman lui trouve mais bon… Il a aucun humour, il est jamais là, il passe son temps à râler,… »

Sirius éclate de rire.

« Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un homme charmant, ce Dylan. » ironisa-t-il.

Harry grimaça et le silence revint brièvement.

«- Dis, Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire, il me semble, observa-t-il en souriant largement. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

- En quoi ça consiste, le métier d'Auror, exactement ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Tu en as déjà parlé à ton père ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Et ma mère n'a pas été très claire dans ses explications. »

Sirius le fixa un moment, hésitant.

«- Disons que notre métier ne consiste pas qu'à remplir de la paperasse, répondit-il finalement. Parfois nous sommes envoyés en mission, sur le terrain.

- Quel genre de mission ? » s'enquit Harry, intéressé.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Juste surveiller, en général. Parfois on doit protéger des gens, voir même de hautes personnalités à l'occasion, et d'autres fois, on doit combattre… »

Harry songea aux silhouettes encagoulées, vêtues de noir, de son rêve.

« Et c'est qui ces adversaires ? Ils veulent quoi ? »

Nouvelle hésitation de l'adulte.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler, alors qu'aucun de tes parents n'a jugé utile d'aborder le sujet avec toi… Mais tu as le droit de savoir, je suppose. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on les appelle les Mangemorts. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

« Et c'est un de ces Mangemorts qui a blessé papa, alors. »

Sirius le fixa, pris au dépourvu. Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Mes parents, ou tout du moins ma mère, semblent penser que je ne suis pas… « prêt » à entendre certaines choses. On me cache des choses, c'est une certitude, il n'empêche que je suis assez observateur pour comprendre des choses par moi-même. Notamment que ma mère a dû vous convaincre, mon père, Remus et toi, de ne rien me dire. Ou que mon père n'utilise pas sa main droite depuis ce matin. »

Sirius continua de le fixer, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Le digne fils de tes parents, c'est clair, commenta-t-il. Tu es voué à un grand avenir, si tu veux mon avis, Harry. Mais, si je peux me permettre, tu ferais mieux d'en parler directement avec tes parents, plutôt qu'avec moi. »

* * * * *

Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce, simplement troublé par le cliquetis des instruments entassés sur les étagères, le crépitement des flammes dans le cheminée et le bruissement de plumes du phénix perché derrière le bureau directorial. Assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sous le menton, Dumbledore fixait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, d'un air songeur.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, commenta-t-il finalement. Et cela expliquerait bien des choses. »

Lily haussa les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Dumbledore se pencha sur son bureau.

«- Miss Evans, je crains que votre fils ne fasse l'objet d'une prophétie…

- Parce que Voldemort s'en est pris à lui ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec gravité.

«- J'en ai peur, d'autant plus s'il en garde, désormais, une cicatrice.

- _Il le marquera comme son égal. »_ murmura la jeune femme, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, effarée par le fait que le vieil homme confirme ses craintes.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez été informé du contenu de cette prophétie ? »

Lily acquiesça.

« Oui, Rébecca avait été chargée de cette prophétie, avoua-t-elle. Elle… Elle a… Elle avait brisé son serment de silence pour m'en parler. »

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête.

«- C'était une brillante Langue-de-plomb, observa-t-il. Et une amie fidèle. Vous ne pouviez pas trouver meilleur refuge que chez elle, je le reconnais. Elle aurait préféré mourir que révéler une quelconque information…

- Pourtant… Voldemort a fini par l'apprendre…

- Oui, reste à savoir comment, alors que j'ignorais tout, moi-même, concernant l'existence de votre fils. Et je comprend mieux, à présent, la raison de votre… départ précipité pour les Etats-Unis. Vous avez fait ce qui vous paraissait le plus sûr, pour votre fils, commenta-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de m'avoir confié tout ceci, Miss Evans. Il me sera plus aisé de mettre en place les mesures nécessaires pour éviter une quelconque action à l'encontre de cet enfant, le cas échéant. »

Lily releva les yeux vers le vieux sorcier.

« Selon vous, Voldemort serait encore vivant ? »

Dumbledore la fixa avec intensité.

«- D'après mes sources, il serait actuellement en Albanie, reconnut-il. Bien qu'il ne soit plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ses plus fidèles partisans sont malheureusement à ses côtés, agissant discrètement dans les ténèbres pour lui rendre sa puissance passée. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout mon possible pour protéger votre fils le plus efficacement possible. Où est-il actuellement ?

- Chez son père, comme tous les week-end depuis que James a découvert son existence.

- J'ai crû comprendre que son père prenait son rôle très au sérieux. »

Lily acquiesça, se remémorant sa dernière confrontation avec le vieil homme.

«- Plus que je ne l'aurai crû, reconnu-t-elle. Harry prend beaucoup de plaisir à passer du temps là-bas, d'ailleurs.

- Et je ne vous apprends rien, miss Evans, en vous disant qu'il s'agit d'un des endroits les plus sûrs, après Poudlard et Gringotts, bien sûr. Votre fils est en sécurité là-bas, sans compter qu'il y reste sous la vigilance d'excellents sorciers. A ce sujet, j'ai crû comprendre que son père avait été touché lors d'un repérage, hier soir. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Je ne pense pas, en tout cas, il a fait mine de rien devant Harry. »

Dumbledore garda le silence.

«- Votre fils ignore tout de… sa « situation », dirons-nous, je suppose ?

- Pour la prophétie ? Non, je préfère qu'il ait une vie la plus « ordinaire » possible. Un enfant ne doit pas vivre en craignant chaque lendemain que Merlin fait. Un enfant doit pouvoir profiter de tous les moments de sa vie, aussi anodins soient-ils, et profiter au maximum de son innocence. Plus tard il l'apprendra, mieux ça sera. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

« Dans la mesure où il ne s'exposera pas imprudemment au danger, il est préférable qu'il ne sache rien de cette prophétie, il n'est probablement pas prêt à en comprendre la signification et les conséquences qu'elle aura sur sa vie. Néanmoins, vous devriez, si je peux me permettre, lui parler de Voldemort, qu'il garde toujours à l'esprit que, à tout moment, quelqu'un peut s'en prendre à lui, à ses proches, ou à n'importe quelle autre personne. »

Bref silence.

« Cela étant, miss Evans, je comprend très bien les raisons qui vous ont poussées à quitter la Grande Bretagne, mais, peut-être pourrez-vous également éclairer la lanterne du vieil homme que je suis concernant d'autres points ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Sur quels points ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Dumbledore eut un sourire conciliant.

« Par exemple, j'aimerai savoir si vous accepteriez de rejoindre l'Ordre. A moins que ma mémoire ne me joue un mauvais tour, il me semble vous en avoir déjà parlé, à votre sortie de Poudlard, à quelques uns de vos condisciples et vous-même. »

Lily acquiesça, se remémorant la discussion qui avait lieu, ici même, bien des années auparavant.

_Le regard bleu du vieux sorcier les fixait avec gravité, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, passant de l'un à l'autre des sept étudiants qui lui faisaient face, assis devant son bureau._

_« Vous êtes tous des esprits brillants, des sorciers compétents et extrêmement doués pour votre âge. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui dans mon bureau. Je suis conscient que, dès demain, vous rentrerez chez vous, pour faire face à l'avenir et exploiter au mieux les connaissances que nous vous avons enseigné durant les sept années que vous avez passé ici, pour aller de l'avant. Pourtant, j'aurai souhaité profiter de vos savoirs et de vos compétences personnelles pour m'aider à lutter, en marge du Ministère, contre Voldemort et ses hommes. J'ai créé une organisation secrète, appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de réunir des sorciers brillants et qualiteux pour combattre l'ennemi. Bien sûr, rien ne vous oblige à décider maintenant et, quelque soit votre réponse, il ne vous en sera pas tenu rigueur, mais sachez que se joindre à l'Ordre vous placera en premier ligne, face au danger. »_

_Lily sentit une pression sur sa main droite. Jetant un bref regard en coin, elle rencontra le regard noisette de son compagnon. Il esquissa un sourire assuré, lui transmettant ainsi une partie de son courage. Lui ne craignait pas l'avenir. Et il était à ses côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, son regard se posant sur la pierre transparente qui ornait l'anneau finement ciselé qui symbolisait leur engagement mutuel. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, souriant à son tour. Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, elle n'aurait rien à craindre de l'avenir... Ce soir-là, les sept étudiants, fraîchement diplômés, convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore avaient accepté, sans aucune hésitation, de se joindre à l'Ordre. Franck, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James et elle…_

« Bien sûr, je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate, insista-t-il. Juste de réfléchir à ma proposition. »

Lily acquiesça à nouveau.

« Et, si je peux me permettre, j'aimerai vous posez une question, autrement plus personnelle je le reconnais. »

Silence.

« Pour quelle raison avez-vous quitté le domicile conjugal, il y a onze ans ? »

Lily darda sur lui son regard vert émeraude.

« J'avais mes raisons, je vous l'ai déjà dit, répliqua-t-elle simplement. Et je ne tiens pas à en parler. » ajouta-t-elle en détournant les yeux pour échapper au regard inquisiteur du vieil homme.

Nouveau silence. On frappa à la porte.

« Un instant, lança le vieux sorcier en se levant, à l'intention de l'arrivant. Je pense que nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui, Miss Evans, mais n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous le souhaitez. »

Lily acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

«- Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir ainsi, à l'improviste, professeur, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, Miss. » observa-t-il en lui souriant en la raccompagnant vers la porte.

Ouvrant le battant, Lily recula d'un pas en se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec une silhouette vêtue de noir qui, elle aussi, eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant, trébuchant dans l'escalier. Le directeur de Poudlard rit dans sa barbe en observant la scène, visiblement amusé.

« Ah, je vous attendais, mon cher, coommenta Dumbledore à l'intention de son visiteur. Quant à vous, passez une bonne journée, Miss Evans. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et jeta un regard intrigué sur la silhouette sombre en la croisant avant de descendre l'escalier. L'arrivant la suivit du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? » marmonna-t-il.

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Disons qu'elle m'a fournit un éclairage nouveau à un sujet qui me préoccupait quelque peu ces derniers temps. Mais entrez donc, Severus. Nous avons fort à faire. »

* * * * *

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit vivement. Harry leva les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait et esquissa un sourire en apercevant le nouveau venu.

« Salut, papa ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

L'adulte eut un sourire.

«- Désolé pour le retard, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps.

- Pas de soucis, j'avais de quoi m'occuper, assura Harry en brandissant le magazine. Sirius m'en a donné toute une pile. »

Son père fronça les sourcils, connaissant le genre de lecture qui intéressait son meilleur ami.

« Quidditch magazine. », précisa l'enfant.

Son père jeta, malgré tout, un regard à la revue, avant d'adresser un regard méfiant à son meilleur ami qui arborait un sourire amusé.

« Rentrons au manoir, déclara finalement James. Inutile de s'attarder ici plus que nécessaire. »

Harry acquiesça, en souriant largement et se hâta de déposer le magazine sur la pile posée à même le sol près du fauteuil où il était installé.

« A plus, Sirius. Et merci pour tout. » lança le garçon.

Le concerné eut un sourire entendu.

* * * * *

Le silence régnait, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, assis à son bureau, les mains croisées sous le menton, James fixait les papiers étalés devant lui d'un air absent. Finalement, il soupira, agacé et les rassembla, les entassant sur un coin de son bureau avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et en tirer une enveloppe en parchemin. Il en sortit une liasse de feuillet jaunis par le temps. Des papiers que Lily lui avait personnellement remis, la veille, comme il le lui avait demandé par courrier quelques jours plus tôt. Des papiers qui confirmaient sa paternité. La rencontre, au Chaudron Baveur, avait été brève. La jeune femme avait à peine daigné ouvrir la bouche, le temps de lui remettre les papiers, avant de repartir aussitôt. Il les parcourut rapidement du regard, s'attardant sur les premières lignes : Harry James Potter. Lily avait donné son nom à leur fils alors qu'elle avait, de toute évidence, tout fait pour rejeter leur vie commune passée. Alors que leur divorce avait été prononcé quelques mois plus tôt. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, avait-elle pris la peine de le nommer ainsi ? Pourquoi officialiser sa paternité, pour ensuite taire l'existence de l'enfant ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un cri terrifié retentit.

« Harry ! »

James se leva brusquement et quitta précipitamment son bureau, prenant à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci se débattait dans son lit, une main sur le front. L'adulte fronça les sourcils et rejoignit rapidement le lit, prenant l'enfant par les épaules.

« Harry ! Harry, réveilles-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

L'enfant se réveilla brutalement, ses yeux verts émeraude dilatés par la peur, la respiration saccadée, les doigts crispés sur le front.

«- Tout va bien, Harry, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, calme-toi.

- Papa ! souffla le garçon en se redressant tant bien que mal dans son lit.

- Oui, je suis là, tout va bien. Tu t'es fait mal ? » s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, voyant qu'il ne relâchait pas sa prise sur son front.

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, encore sous le coup de son cauchemar.

« N…non, j'ai…j'ai juste très mal à la tête et… »

Son père fronça les sourrcils.

« Montre-moi, ça. »

L'enfant hésita mais enleva lentement sa main, alors que son père posait la sienne sur son front, pour la retirer aussitôt. Il était brûlant.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

D'un geste de la main, il ralluma la lumière dans la pièce. Cela fait il écarta prudemment les mèches sombres qui retombaient sur le front de l'enfant, révélant la marque rougie qui barrait la peau de l'enfant à cet endroit. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il effleura la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui était anormalement chaude.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » s'inquiéta James.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et prenant conscience que l'enfant accusait encore le coup de son cauchemar, l'adulte choisit de reporter à plus tard ses interrogations, attirant son fils à lui, le serrant contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit les tremblements de l'enfant se calmer, pour finalement cesser, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus régulière.

« Alors, mon gars, et si tu me racontais ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Il…il y avait un type bizarre…Enfin, j'suis même pas sûr que ce soit réellement un homme, il avait un aspect étrange… Il avait même pas de nez et des yeux rouges…Il… »

Son père resserra sa prise, le rapprochant d'avantage de lui en entendant cette description. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul individu qui correspondait à cette description… Mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était plus manifesté en personne…

« Il…Il était en colère, les gens qui l'entouraient étaient terrorisés. Il a jeté un sort à l'un d'eux, il se tordait de douleur et hurlait par terre… Encore et encore. Puis il y a eu un éclair vert et…j'me suis réveillé. » conclut l'enfant dans un souffle à peine audible.

James garda le silence, déconcerté. Comment l'enfant avait-il pû rêver de Voldemort sans l'avoir jamais vu ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve…ou d'autre chose ? Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il se promit d'en parler à Lily, lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion, et, si besoin, à Dumbledore… D'ailleurs, en parlant de la jeune femme… « _J'ai l'impression qu'il a deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose._ » avait-elle laissé entendre. Harry aurait-il découvert par lui-même qu'une attaque avait eu lieu la veille au soir _? « Il ne sait rien de tout ça, et je préfèrerai qu'il en soit ainsi le plus longtemps possible. »_ avait-elle ajouté.

L'adulte soupira et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant se blottit un peu plus contre son père, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule. James sourit et resserra son étreinte en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Allez, essaie de te rendormir mon gars, je reste là. »

Le garçon marmonna des propos qu'il ne pût saisir.

* * * * *

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit silencieusement, pivotant doucement sur ses gonds. Une paire de longues oreilles pointues émergea de derrière le battant, alors que l'Elfe de Maison jetait un œil dans la pièce. Minsy inclina la tête en observant ses deux maîtres assoupis sur le lit, le plus jeune lové contre son père. La petite créature hésita puis s'avança discrètement dans la pièce, regrettant d'avoir un message urgent à remettre à son maître, si urgent qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de le réveiller. Elle plissa le nez à cette perspective et s'arrêta un instant, les étudiant avec attention : Maître James s'était endormi, les lunettes sur le nez, comme il le faisait à une époque, à la différence prés que, cette fois, il paraissait serein, plus détendu. Elle avait promis à sa défunte maîtresse, la mère de Maître James, de toujours veiller au mieux sur lui et cela depuis son tout jeune âge. Pourtant, elle avait faillit à sa parole, elle avait vu, impuissante, son maître dépérir totalement, ces dernières années, malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de ses amis. Mais, depuis deux mois, les choses avaient changé. Son maître avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et cela depuis que le jeune maître était arrivé.

Les oreilles de l'Elfe frémirent alors qu'elle repensait au jour où Miss Lily était partie. Miss Lily, tout comme Elizabeth Potter, avait toujours été d'une grande douceur et d'une profonde gentillesse à l'adresse des Elfes du manoir. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de partir précipitamment, malgré la tentative de la petite créature pour la raisonner. _« Je pars. » _avait-elle déclaré, face à l'étonnement de Minsy, lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise à préparer en hâte ses affaires.. « _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre Maître James _? » Miss Lily s'était contentée de la regarder étrangement, l'air apeurée. Oui, apeurée, c'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux son expression ce jour-là. « _Je ne peux pas… Je lui ai laissé une lettre dans sa chambre… Il comprendra… Je ne peux pas attendre…_ » Minsy l'avait fixée sans comprendre, ahurie, alors qu'elle la suivait dans l'escalier menant au hall. Oh bien sûr, depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme avait un comportement étrange, elle paraissait nerveuse, agitée, mais de là à partir ainsi… L'elfe ne parvenait pas à donner un sens à cette décision. « _Prends bien soin de lui, Minsy. Et merci pour tout._ » avait-elle dit avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revue depuis. Par contre, elle avait vu la déchéance de son maître, elle l'avait vu blêmir lorsqu'il avait constaté l'absence de la jeune femme, elle l'avait vu s'effondrer en découvrant le contenu de la lettre que Miss Lily lui avait laissé.

Minsy secoua la tête. Elle n'aimait pas repenser aux années qui avaient suivi le départ de Miss Lily, à la façon dont ce départ avait affecté son maître. Relevant les yeux, elle eut la surprise de découvrir des iris vert éméraude qui la fixaient, en silence, parfaitement éveillés. Le jeune maître l'observait avec curiosité, s'interrogeant visiblement sur la raison de sa présence. L'Elfe de maison plissa le nez, hésitante, son regard passant de l'enfant à l'adulte. Une lueur de compréhension éclaira les prunelles de l'enfant.

« Papa. » murmura-t-il, à voix si basse que Minsy l'entendit à peine.

Pourtant cela suffit à tirer l'adulte de son sommeil. Une fois de plus, la petite créature était impressionnée par l'impact qu'avait l'enfant sur son père.

« Minsy est là. » annonça aussitôt l'enfant, ayant rapidement appris à reconnaître chacun des quatre Elfes qui entretenaient le manoir.

L'adulte se tourna aussitôt vers l'Elfe de maison, parfaitement éveillé tout d'un coup. Minsy s'inclina respectueusement, tirant une enveloppe d'un repli de sa tunique.

« Une lettre urgente pour vous, maître James. » expliqua-t-elle en la lui remettant.

Il grimaça en découvrant l'expéditeur de la missive, clairement indiqué sur le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? grommela-t-il. Merci, Minsy. » ajouta-t-il néanmoins à son intention.

L'Elfe s'inclina.

« Le petit-déjeuner n'attend plus que vous, dans la salle à manger, lorsque vous souhaiterez vous restaurer. » déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce dans un claquement sec.

* * * * *

Harry dévala l'escalier, une fois douché et habillé. Il se glissa dans le salon, pour y trouver son père plongé dans une conversation animée devant la cheminée.

«- Il est hors de question de lui infliger encore une fois un passage au Ministère. Il n'est pas avec moi pour passer son week-end là-bas, Patmol, et tu le sais.

- Je sais bien, mon vieux, intervint posément la voix de Sirius. Mais…

- Ils se passeront de mes services pour aujourd'hui, le coupa James. Je passerai ce soir ou, au pire des cas, demain dès la première heure, s'ils y tiennent. Ils peuvent très bien se passer de moi, ma présence ne changera rien, de toute façon.

- Mais Scrimgeour…

- On s'en fiche de Scrimgeour, il m'a déjà tenu la jambe pendant trois heures hier, il ne va pas en remettre une couche aujourd'hui… Et si je dois choisir entre mon boulot et mon fils, ça sera mon fils. »

Silence.

« Bien, je lui transmettrais, soupira finalement Sirius. Tu es sûr de ce que tu… ? »

James soupira, exaspéré.

« Oui, sans aucune hésitation, Sirius. On en a déjà parlé, tu connais mes raisons. J'ai déjà perdu dix ans de la vie de mon fils, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en perdre d'avantage. »

Silence.

«- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour limiter la casse, je te tiens au courant, assura Sirius.

- Merci mon vieux, je te revaudrais ça. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

«- T'en fais pas pour ça, va, je préfère te voir comme ça, ça me suffit largement. Je compte sur toi pour passer le bonjour de ma part à Harry, par contre.

- Pas de problème.

- Et essaies un peu de penser à moi pendant que tu prendras du bon temps, alors que j'alignerai les paperasses à remplir. » ironisa Sirius.

James éclata de rire à son tour.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-il. Bon courage, mon vieux. »

Les flammes frémirent dans le foyer et James se retourna, découvrant alors l'enfant qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes à cause de moi ? » murmura le garçon.

L'adulte secoua la tête.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répliqua-t-il en souriant. J'ai accumulé bien assez d'heures supplémentaires ces dernières années pour qu'ils ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur sur ce coup. Et quand bien même…, comme je l'ai dit à Sirius, mon choix serait vite fait, conclut-il en passant son bras gauche autour de ses épaules. Bien dormi, malgré tout ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas refait de cauchemar. Mais, papa, pourquoi ils voulaient que tu sois au Ministère alors, que tu y es déjà allé hier ? »

James grimaça en passant sa main libre sur sa nuque.

«- J'ignore les détails, Sirius ne m'a décrit que les grosses lignes. Mais il y a eu un problème au Ministère pendant la nuit.

- Encore les Mangemorts ? »

James l'écarta de lui, pris au dépourvu.

«- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Maman t'a fait promettre de ne rien me dire ? »

Son père le fixa longuement, soutenant le regard scrutateur de l'enfant.

« Quoi que tu me dises, maman n'en saura rien, tu sais. Je sais garder un secret. » insista Harry en esquissant un sourire entendu.

James ne pût réprimer un sourire face à son expression espiègle.

« Toi, tu as de qui tenir, commenta-t-il. Oui, ta mère tient à préserver ton « innocence » au maximum, elle préfère que tu ignores certaines choses, même si tu m'as l'air déjà bien informé. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je sais lire, tu sais. Je lis les journaux, même quand ma mère s'efforce de les planquer. Et puis…j'en ai déjà entendu parlé… » observa-t-il, s'abstenant bien de nommer la personne qui lui avait fournit ce genre d'information.

Son père le fixa d'un air sceptique.

« Ta mère semble penser que l'ignorance est une bénédiction et autant, je suis d'accord avec elle sur certains points, autant je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi que tu sois informé sur d'autres choses… »

Harry esquissa un sourire triomphant.

« Mais, ne crie pas victoire trop vite, mon gars, répliqua son père. Il n'est pas question que je te dise tout… Déjà, il y a énormément de choses que j'ignore, ensuite, j'estime qu'il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être révélées à un enfant. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

* * * * *

« Et comment on les reconnaît, ces Mangemorts ? » s'enquit l'enfant, affalé à plat ventre sur le canapé du salon, le menton dans les mains, captivé.

James lui avait décrit, très sommairement, le contexte actuel, avec les attaques occasionnelles des partisans de Voldemort, ayant profité de l'occasion pour aborder l'existence du mage noir.

« Ils portent tous une marque sur le bras, un tatouage représentant la marque de leur maître, et, en général, ils portent une robe et une cagoule noires. »

_Des robes noires, plus sombres. Des claquements secs, de nouvelles formes noires qui se joignent au combat._

Des images de son rêve s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

« Mais, si leur maître a disparu, pourquoi ils continuent à se manifester ? »

James grimaça.

« J'en connais une qui n'appréciera pas ce que je vais te dire si elle venait à l'apprendre, marmonna-t-il. Disons que nous n'avons aucune preuve que Voldemort ait disparu. Il a juste cessé, du jour au lendemain, de se manifester. »

Harry songea au visage blafard, aux yeux écarlates, brillants de fureur, aux narines, semblables à celles des serpents, dilatées par la colère, qui avait hanté ses rêves cette nuit-là. L'enfant frissonna à ce souvenir. Ca serait lui, alors, Voldemort ? Ou tout du moins, il le supposait, puisque son père s'était abstenu de le lui décrire. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple tour de son imagination…

« Et…pourquoi ils vous ont attaqués, vendredi soir ? »

Bref silence, son père le fixant d'un air incertain.

« Disons qu'ils ont des idéologies que nous ne partageons pas, expliqua finalement James. De ce fait, on les surveille régulièrement…mais il arrive qu'ils nous prennent par surprise, là où on ne les attend pas. »

Il s'interrompit, lorsqu'un hibou grand duc surgit dans le salon par la fenêtre entrouverte, porteur d'une lettre qu'il laissa tomber sur les genoux de l'adulte avant de repartir à tire d'ailes. Harry vit son père froncer les sourcils en prenant la lettre avant de la jeter négligemment sur le canapé, près de lui.

« Je lirais ça plus tard. » marmonna-t-il.

Harry se redressa, s'asseyant, les jambes croisées, sur le canapé.

« Tu devrais y aller. » tenta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, son père esquissa un geste négligeant de la main.

« Ce n'est pas important, assura-t-il. Bon, et si on terminait ce petit-déjeuner ? Après, on pourra reprendre la petite démonstration de Quidditch qu'on avait prévu hier, si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il, en changeant rapidement de sujet.

Harry esquissa un large sourire à cette perspective et s'empara de sa tasse, posée sur la table basse du salon. Tous deux s'étaient installés là pour manger, entre deux discussions. Harry avait définitivement adopté les plats proposés par les Elfes de Maison, et tout particulièrement leurs spécialités. L'_Ambre_ de Kaly restait, de loin, sa boisson préférée.

* * * * *

« Allez, grimpe. »

Harry fixa son père, abasourdi. Après une démonstration aérienne magistrale, l'adulte s'était posé devant lui après un piqué spectaculaire.

« Ta mère n'est pas obligée d'être informée de ceci, ajouta James, un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres. On n'est plus à ça près, vu toutes les interdictions qu'on a contournées aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Effectivement, vu sous cet angle… Ils avaient passé la journée à braver les interdits imposés par sa mère, sur sa propre initiative d'ailleurs.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais seul sur le balai, insista son père. Alors, ça te tente ? »

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enjamba à son tour le manche du balai, pour se retrouver devant son père, imitant sa position, refermant timidement les mains sur la surface lisse du manche. James, grisé par sa petite séance de vol, avait momentanément laissé tomber la façade sérieuse et responsable que l'enfant lui connaissait, pour adopter une attitude plus insouciante que Harry découvrait, et appréciait, tout autant.

« Prêt ? » demanda son père avec enthousiasme, encadrant l'enfant de ses bras.

Harry acquiesça vivement, le cœur battant la chamade à la perspective de ce qui allait suivre. L'enthousiasme de son père était contagieux.

« Alors, c'est partit. »

Une poussée sur le sol et le balai pris rapidement de l'altitude. Le vent, que l'enfant n'avait guère perçu en étant au sol, leur fouettait désormais le visage avec force, ébouriffant plus que jamais leurs cheveux en bataille. Le balai s'immobilisa et l'enfant pris alors conscience de son environnement. Le sol s'étendait à quelques mètres en contrebas, ils surplombaient même les plus vieux, et imposants, arbres, du jardin et le toit du manoir. Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris, n'ayant pas eu l'impression d'avoir pris tant d'altitude en si peu de temps.

« Whoa, c'est super ! » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Son père rit derrière lui.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Sur ce, ils survolèrent le manoir, prenant encore un peu plus de hauteur, l'air se faisant plus frais autour d'eux. L'enfant apercevait désormais la rue qui menait au manoir et les propriétés voisines.

«- Et…si quelqu'un nous voit ? s'inquiéta l'enfant, indifférent à l'altitude.

- En général, on évite de voler aussi haut dans ce genre de lieux, même si dans des villages exclusivement sorciers ou dans des lieux protégés magiquement, on peut se le permettre sans trop de risque, reconnut James, avant de redescendre progressivement. Tu as confiance en moi ?»

Harry haussa les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par cette question, en se tournant vers son père.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

James esquissa un sourire espiègle.

« Tu verras bien, rétorqua-t-il. Accroche-toi bien et prépare-toi à avoir des sensations fortes. »

Sur ce, sans crier gare, il abaissa le manche du balai, amorçant un piqué vertigineux, arrachant très vite un cri enthousiaste à l'enfant qui l'accompagnait, alors que le sol semblait bondir à leur rencontre à une vitesse hallucinante. Au dernier moment, à quelques mètres du sol, l'adulte redressa adroitement le balai, pour venir se poser comme si de rien n'était.

« C'était génial !!! s'exclama Harry. On pourrait le refaire ? »

James éclata de rire.

« Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour une première fois. »

Le garçon esquissa une moue boudeuse.

« Une dernière fois… »

Son père secoua la tête, amusé.

« Non, et inutile de faire cette tête là, je ne changerai pas d'avis. On remettra ça une autre fois, si tu veux. »

Harry afficha un grand sourire.

« Vrai ? »

Son père acquiesça.

« Tant que ça restera entre nous, bien sûr. Tu te doutes bien que ta mère n'appréciera pas d'apprendre que tu découvres le vol à balai dans son dos. »

Harry acquiesça, redevenant soudain plus sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en parler. » assura-t-il.

* * * * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et une petite frimousse aux cheveux auburn apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Maman, c'est Harry et son papa. » s'exclama Kimberley avant de sauter au cou de son demi-frère qui l'accueillit en riant.

Lily s'arrêta sur le seuil, finissant de s'essuyer les mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait autour de la taille, observant l'accueil enthousiaste que sa fille réservait, inlassablement, tous les dimanche soirs aux deux arrivants.

«- Salut, m'man ! lança Harry, une fois libéré de la prise possessive de la fillette alors qu'elle adressait un grand sourire au sorcier qui l'accompagnait.

- Bonjour mon chéri, tu as passé un bon week-end ? »

Le garçon répondit d'un grand sourire.

« Oui, c'était super ! »

Sa mère acquiesça puis jeta un bref regard à l'intérieur.

« Entrez donc, tous les deux. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. D'habitude, sa mère se contentait de remercier son père de l'avoir ramené à l'heure, de lui dire de rentrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui sans plus de cérémonie. Son regard interrogateur passa de sa mère à son père, qui le fixa un instant, apparemment hésitant.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus. » accepta-t-il, finalement.

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation enthousiaste. Lily secoua la tête, amusée par sa réaction alors que James levait les yeux au ciel en passant le bras gauche autour des épaules du garçon. L'enfant vit sa mère froncer les sourcils en remarquant son geste.

« Tu n'as rien fait pour arranger les choses. » marmonna-t-elle alors que le père et le fils passaient devant elle, tandis qu'elle s'écartait pour les laisser entrer.

Kimberley, toujours aussi enthousiaste, s'était déjà précipitée dans le salon, et les accueillit en sautant sur canapé.

« Kim, descend de là. » ordonna sa mère lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour dans la pièce.

La petite ne se fit pas prier, et rebondit une dernière fois sur le canapé avant de sauter au cou de son frère.

«- Kim, laisse ton frère tranquille, s'impatienta Lily.

- Demi-frère. » rectifia machinalement l'aîné en se libérant de la prise de la fillette.

Celle-ci esquissa une moue boudeuse et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les genoux sous le menton. Harry s'installa près d'elle sous le regard déconcerté de son père. Puis, sans prévenir, la petite se redressa prestement et sauta sur l'adulte qui chancela sous le choc en réprimant une exclamation douloureuse.

«- Papa ! s'exclama Harry, se redressant aussitôt.

- Kimberley, ça suffit ! Va dans ta chambre ! »

Face au ton impérieux de sa mère, la petite se laissa retomber sur le sol et quitta la pièce sans un mot, la tête basse. Harry, se glissa près de son père qui se tenait l'épaule droite.

«- Papa…

- Ca va, marmonna-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.

- Oh, arrête de jouer les héros, James Potter ! » intervint sèchement Lily en les rejoignant. Harry, mon chéri, tu pourrais aller dans la cuisine et me ramener la boite jaune qui se trouve dans le placard, à droite, sur la plus haute étagère ? Vite. » ajouta-t-elle en remarquant sa réticence à laisser son père.

Le garçon finit par acquiescer et fila dans la pièce voisine. Il trouva rapidement la boite que lui avait demandé sa mère et revint aussitôt dans le salon où sa mère observait l'épaule de son père, l'air désapprobateur.

«- Merci, mon chéri, commenta-t-elle distraitement alors qu'il déposait la boîte près d'elle. Pourrais-tu aller voir ce que fait Kim, s'il te plaît ?

- Mais…

- Harry, s'il te plaît. » le pressa-t-elle tout en ouvrant la boîte, révélant une série de petites fioles au contenu multicolore.

Le garçon hésita mais croisa le regard de son père qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry soupira mais quitta à nouveau le salon, traînant des pieds, parfaitement conscient d'être mis à l'écart, afin d'être « préservé ». Pourtant, il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la marque écarlate qui barrait l'épaule de son père.

* * * * *

Lily suivit son fils du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

«- Tu aurais pû prendre deux minutes pour te soigner quand même, protesta-t-elle.

- Pas eu le temps, grommela-t-il. Eh ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle appuyait, délibérément, sur la plaie.

- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Un simple sort aurait suffit à soigner la blessure… Maintenant, c'est autre chose…

- Comment ça ? »

Lily soupira, agacée.

«- La plaie s'est infectée, expliqua-t-elle. Remarque, ça se comprend, vu ce que tu as utilisé pour panser ta blessure, ajouta-t-elle en agitant sous son nez le tissu écarlate souillé de sang et de terre. Tu te sers de ta robe d'Auror, après un combat, après avoir pataugé dans la boue et le sang des autres, pour faire un bandage de fortune sur une plaie ouverte… C'est vraiment pas très malin.

- Oui bah désolé de ne pas m'être préoccupé des règles d'hygiène élémentaires alors que je savais que j'étais en… Oh, merde, ça fait mal. » s'étrangla-t-il alors que, profitant du fait qu'il ne s'occupait pas de ce qu'elle faisait, Lily avait, sans prévenir, remis son épaule en place d'un geste expert.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Tu t'étais déboîté l'épaule, observa-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tenu tout le week-end comme ça. Maintenant, il reste à nettoyer la plaie. » ajouta-t-elle en prenant une fiole dans la boite.

Elle en versa le contenu rosé sur une compresse qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie, le faisant tressaillir.

« Ai-je oublié de préciser que ça risquait de piquer un peu ? » ironisa-t-elle.

James grimaça.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi sadique, Lily. » marmonna-t-il, alors qu'elle tamponnait la blessure avec application.

Elle renifla, dédaigneuse.

« Ca t'apprendra à jouer les héros au détriment de ta propre santé. » rétorqua-t-elle, avant de renouveler son geste avec une autre fiole.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Tu fais toujours dans la médicomagie ? » demanda finalement l'homme.

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis recommença à soigner la plaie, plus délicatement.

« Non, j'ai tout quitté, absolument tout,…à l'époque. Et après, j'ai choisi de me consacrer à mes enfants. Même si j'ai continué à préparer des potions diverses, à la maison. »

Nouveau silence. Lily en profita pour prendre une bande cicatrisante dans la boite qu'elle appliqua posément sur la blessure.

« Tu n'auras qu'à la changer toutes les huit heures pendant trois jours et il n'y paraîtra plus, annonça-t-elle. Et évites de forcer pendant quelques jours. » conclut-elle en enlevant sa main de son épaule.

James acquiesça.

«- Merci, pour les soins.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle en allumant un feu dans la cheminée, pour y jeter les compresses utilisées et le bandage de fortune qu'il s'était fait. Et désolée pour le comportement de ma fille, elle trouve le temps long quand son frère n'est pas là et… »

James inclina la tête, compréhensif.

« Pas de soucis, répliqua-t-il. Par contre, je pourrais savoir ce que me vaut cette soudaine sympathie de ta part ? »

Lily se figea, cessant de ranger son matériel dans la boite jaune un bref instant, avant de reprendre son rangement.

« Disons que j'ai pas mal réfléchit ces derniers temps et, je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser à nouveau mon fils, de quelque façon que ce soit. Alors, autant se comporter de façon civilisée, pour rendre ces « passations » le plus agréable possible pour lui. »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Autre chose, où Harry a-t-il eu cette cicatrice qu'il a au front ? »

La jeune femme marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt, fixant la cheminée d'un air absent.

«- Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là, reprit-t-il. Je ne l'ai remarqué que ce week-end mais…

- Je… »

Elle se tût en entendant Harry dévaler l'escalier, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne surgisse dans le salon.

« Elle boude ! annonça-t-il en revenant s'installer sur le canapé. Ca va mieux, papa ? » ajouta-t-il en remarquant

Son père acquiesça d'un signe de tête en lui adressant un sourire.

«- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, va, en passant la main droite dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils qui sourit à son tour, rassuré par le geste.

- Maman est la meilleure pour soigner les blessures, approuva l'enfant.

- Bon, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » lança Lily, apparemment gênée.

* * * * *

Harry masqua son sourire derrière sa tasse de chocolat chaud alors qu'il observait ses deux parents qui discutaient de tout et de rien, même s'il percevait une certaine réserve dans leurs propos. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un tintement de clé.

« C'est moi ! » lança la voix, inhabituellement enthousiaste, de Dylan.

Lily déposa aussitôt sa tasse sur la table basse du salon et se leva pour accueillir l'arrivant. Harry rencontra le regard inquisiteur de son père qui haussa les sourcils en notant l'expression dépitée du garçon. Mais Dylan apparut sur le seuil du salon avant même que Lily ait atteint la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les visiteurs. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Harry se raidit et se rapprocha de son père alors que Lily s'efforçait à sourire.

« Dylan, s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que tu rentrerais tard aujourd'hui. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« La réunion a été reporté. » lâcha-t-il en l'embrassant brièvement avant de reporter tout son attention sur leur visiteur en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se hâta de faire les présentations.

« Ah Dylan, je ne pense pas que tu connaisses James Potter, le père d'Harry. James, je te présente Dylan. »

Le dernier nommé fronça les sourcils et James inclina la tête, non sans jeter un bref regard à son fils.

«- James est passé ramener Harry, expliqua paisiblement Lily, sur un ton badin.

- Je vois ça, commenta sèchement Dylan. Où est Kim ?

- Dans sa chambre, d'ailleurs…

- Bon, intervint soudain James, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, apparemment peu ravi de voir son père repartir si abruptement mais, jetant un bref regard à sa mère puis à Dylan, il se leva à la suite de son père.

«- Toi, files te laver, le rabroua Dylan.

- Non, riposta aussitôt le garçon en se rapprochant un peu plus de son père.

- Toi, tu… » commença Dylan, agacé, en s'avançant d'un pas

James s'interposa instinctivement et les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Lily posa la main sur le bras de son compagnon qui se détourna de l'Auror.

« Laisse tomber, murmura-t-elle. James doit s'en aller de toute façon. »

Le concerné détourna les yeux de l'autre homme, fixa un instant la jeune femme, qui évita délibérément son regard, et se dirigea vers la sortie, Harry à sa suite.

« Bonne soirée à vous. » lâcha James en quittant la pièce.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse alors qu'il gagnait la sortit, l'enfant sur les talons.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, ce type, commenta James sur le perron de l'entrée. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que ta mère peut lui trouver. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ca fait des années que je me le demande, répliqua-t-il. Je peux pas rester avec toi ? »

James eut un maigre sourire.

«- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, pour l'instant, ce n'est ni possible, ni raisonnable. Ca ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et ta mère n'apprécierait pas. Actuellement, elle a tous les droits sur toi et je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'elle m'interdise de te prendre chez moi le week-end.

- Moi non plus, reconnu Harry. Mais Dylan, il… il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas chez lui, et… »

James sourit et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller, commenta-t-il. Je te récupère samedi matin, d'accord ? »

Harry sourit largement.

«- Bien, alors, bon courage pour ce soir, observa son père sur un ton à la fois moqueur et sérieux, en étreignant l'enfant.

- Je vais en avoir besoin, grommela Harry. Vivement la fin de la semaine prochaine. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

* * * * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il fut accueillit par ses amis.

« Alors, ça s'arrange avec la tigresse ? » s'enquit Sirius.

James haussa les épaules.

«- Ca va mieux, tant que l'autre furieux n'est pas là…

- Oh, tu as rencontré ton…successeur ? ironisa Sirius.

- Ouais, et il ne me plaît pas du tout.

- Logique, observa Remus. Il a quand même pris ta place auprès d'elle. Tu ne risques donc pas de l'apprécier.

- Pas seulement, Lunard, rétorqua James. Il y a autre chose… Je ne me l'explique pas mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui…qui me dérange. Enfin… Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

* * * * *

«- JE NE SUIS PAS TON OBJET, DYLAN ! J'ai tout de même le droit de parler avec le père de mon fils !

- Tu l'as quitté sans même lui dire que tu portais son gosse, répliqua froidement l'homme.

- Si je l'avais sû à ce moment-là, je ne serais pas partie, je te l'ai déjà dit, riposta Lily.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de divorcer de lui en le sachant.

- Je pensais que tout était fini entre nous, il n'avait rien fait pour essayer de me retrouver…

- Tu _pensais_ ? Tu veux dire que tu ne le penses plus ?

- Mais non ! s'impatienta la jeune femme. Pourquoi es-tu aussi soupçonneux ? Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi.

- A part le morveux…

- Le « _morveux_ » s'appelle Harry, c'est mon fils et celui de James, accessoirement.

- Tu l'acceptes plutôt bien, on dirait, ironisa Dylan. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois, tu refusais la perspective de lui faire face et que maintenant, tu le laisse même entrer dans notre salon en mon absence et que vous semblez entretenir des relations très…amicales. »

Harry entendit sa mère soupirer d'agacement.

«- Quitte à devoir se partager la garde d'Harry, autant que nous conservions un semblant d'humanité et de civilité… Et puis, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de mon fils jusque là, et la façon dont j'agis vis-à-vis de mon ancien mari ne concerne que moi, Dylan.

- Ca me concerne aussi, que je sache…

- Ca n'affectera en aucun cas notre vie commune, Dylan, dans la mesure où tu ne compliqueras pas les choses.

- Moi ? Compliquer les choses ? Mais c'est ce gosse qui…

- Harry ! Il s'appelle Harry ! »

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit.

«- Lily…

- Non, Dylan. Ne t'avise plus de te mêler de la vie de mon fils. Je l'ai déjà trop longtemps privé de son père. Je ne peux pas lui refuser le fait qu'il veuille le voir, je ne referai plus cette erreur. Mais pour son bien, je dois faire en sorte que mes rapports avec son père restent humainement corrects… d'autant plus en sachant que tu refuses d'y mettre du tiens. »

Harry se figea dans le couloir en entendant sa mère quitter le salon. S'il repartait, sa mère se douterait qu'il avait surpris leur dispute. Et s'il restait là… Sa mère s'arrêta sur le seuil en l'apercevant.

« Viens. » murmura-t-elle simplement.

L'enfant suivit docilement sa mère à l'étage. Elle l'entraîna ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à la chambre du garçon.

« Maman… » tenta-t-il.

Lily eut un sourire las.

« On en reparlera plus tard, mon chéri. Mais sache que ça ne changera rien à l'accord que j'ai passé avec ton père, te concernant. » assura-t-elle en le faisant entrer dans sa chambre.

L'enfant se laissa ramener jusqu'à son lit sans protester outre mesure.

« Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle en le recouvrant de sa couverture. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux, même si pour cela, je dois me heurter à quelques soucis de ce genre. »

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé… Au passage, j'ai modifié la fin du chapitre précédent…

Donc les choses commencent à bouger un peu… Voldie se rappelle aux bons souvenirs de tout le monde, Harry s'impose un peu plus et James oublie un peu son côté sérieux ;)


	7. Premiers problèmes

Salut tout le monde. Avant tout, bonnes année 2010 à vous

Sinon voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant » (grâce aux vacances, j'ai pû bien avancer ma fic) ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Premiers problèmes

Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon du manoir Potter. Sirius avait résumé à son ami ce qui avait été dit au Ministère. Remus, lui, avait, comme souvent, obtenu des informations supplémentaires par le biais de l'Ordre.

« Ils ont pris quelque chose ? » demanda finalement James, après avoir assimilé ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Sirius secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion, heureusement.

- Et Dumbledore a une idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient ? »

Remus se passa la main sur le visage, éreinté. Ce geste rappelant à son ami l'approche de la prochaine pleine lune, le surlendemain.

«- Il pense qu'il cherchait la prophétie le concernant. Mais Dumbledore disait que la donne avait changée, qu'il était à présent certain que le fils des Londubat n'était pas concerné par la prophétie.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, rétorqua Sirius. Leur fils est le seul à correspondre. Il est né fin juillet, de parents qui lui ont échappé trois fois,… James, ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son ami pâlir.

_J'ai eu dix ans le mois dernier_, lui avait appris Harry lorsqu'il était venu le trouver à son bureau, au Ministère… _Le 31 juillet_ avait-il précisé. La fin du septième mois annoncé par la prophétie. _Né de parents l'ayant par trois fois défié._ Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, une autre peu après leur mariage. Puis Lily avait une fois affaire à lui, seule, lors d'une mission de l'Ordre. Et lui avait été, une troisième fois, confronté au mage noir, quelques jours à peine avant qu'elle ne disparaisse brusquement de sa vie.

Mais surtout, il y avait cette cicatrice… cette marque indélébile sur le front de son fils. _Il le marquera comme son égal._ La coïncidence était troublante mais comment étais-ce possible ? Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'était devenue Lily lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Personne ne savait qu'un enfant était né de leur brève union. Alors comment Voldemort, lui, avait-il bien pû l'apprendre ? Comment, malgré toutes les précautions prises par Lily pour ne pas être retrouvée, le mage noir avait-il pû s'en prendre à l'enfant ?

« James ? »

Il émergea de ses réflexions, pour découvrir l'expression inquiète de ses deux amis.

« Désolé, je réfléchissais. » se justifia-t-il.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla convaincu, de sorte que James se hâta de changer de sujet.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que Voldemort ne doit, en aucun cas, accéder à cette prophétie, il doit continuer à ignorer le reste de son contenu. » reprit-il en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«- Dumbledore a déjà pris des mesures en conséquence, avec Fudge et Scrimgeour.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Scrimgeour, intervint nonchalamment Sirius, t'aurais peut-être dû l'ouvrir, non ? ajouta-t-il en agitant machinalement le courrier que son meilleur ami avait négligé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Pour me faire engueuler ? ironisa James. Sans façon.

- Mouais mais ça sera pire quand tu seras face à Scrimgeour et Maugrey demain. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Tu te taperas encore la paperasse pendant ce temps, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh, génial. » soupira Sirius en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Remus secoua la tête, amusé.

« Plus sérieusement, comment va ton épaule ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

James eut un grand sourire.

«- Comme neuf, ou presque, déclara-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste machinal.

- Tu as quand même décidé d'aller te soigner, alors ? commenta Sirius.

- Disons que Lily ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix.

- Lily, hein ? » observa Sirius en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Remus, lui, fronça les sourcils, observant son ami d'un air soucieux.

* * * * *

Minsy se glissa silencieusement dans le salon pénombré, fixant son maître avec inquiétude. Kaly apparue derrière elle, ses longues oreilles s'abaissant alors qu'elle échangeait un regard entendu avec l'autre créature magique.

« Maître James ? » murmura Minsy en s'avançant timidement dans le salon.

Pas de réaction, alors qu'il fixait les flammes agonisantes dans la cheminée.

Les deux Elfes de maison échangèrent un nouveau regard. Elles n'avaient que trop souvent vu leur maître ainsi, des années auparavant.

« On devrait peut-être aller réveiller monsieur Sirius ? proposa Kaly dans un souffle à peine audible. Ou monsieur Remus ? »

Minsy secoua la tête.

«- Ca ne changera rien, et tu le sais, chuchota-t-elle. Maître James fera mine de rien devant ses amis.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? insista Kaly. Je pensais que ça allait mieux, grâce au jeune maître.

- Tant que Maître Harry est là, oui, ça va mieux, confirma la plus âgée des deux. Mais Maître James n'oublie pas pour autant ce qui s'est passé avant… »

Elle baissa encore plus la voix.

« Monsieur Remus semblait craindre une réaction semblable, reprit-elle. Il est venu me voir, après le repas. Et, apparemment, il avait raison. »

Minsy s'approcha du feu, étudiant son maître avec précaution.

« Maître James ? » tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Cette fois, il se tourna vers elle, le regard vide. Minsy tressaillit, repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait pu voir cette absence d'expression dans le regard de son Maître, après le départ de Miss Lily.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Maître James, vous ne serez pas en forme pour aller travailler demain sinon. » suggéra innocemment l'Elfe.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et quitta le salon, Kaly s'inclinant sur son passage. Minsy rejoignit l'autre Elfe, tenant une photo qui traînait sur le canapé. D'un mouvement de doigts de l'Elfe, les flammes se ravivèrent dans la cheminée, éclairant d'avantage la pièce, révélant aux deux créatures magiques le contenu de la photographie.

Minsy se rappelait parfaitement du jour où elle avait été prise. La première fois où son maître avait invité Miss Lily au manoir pour présenter sa fiancée à ses parents. Fraîchement diplômés de Poudlard, les deux jeunes sorciers se tenaient dans le jardin, à l'arrière du manoir. Le Maître avait les bras passés autour de la taille de la jeune fille, dans un geste protecteur, alors qu'elle avait les bras autour de son cou. La Miss Lily de la photo se détourna de l'objectif pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser brièvement son compagnon, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Ils semblaient tellement heureux sur cette photo.

Malgré les années passées, Minsy ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu, du jour au lendemain, décider la jeune femme à partir, anéantissant ainsi le Maître des lieux.

* * * * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. En ce mercredi après-midi, Harry faisait ses devoirs dans le jardin, à plat ventre dans l'herbe. En quête d'inspiration, il leva les yeux de son cahier, observant sa mère alors qu'elle étendait le linge, « aidée » par Kimberley…même si la fillette passait plus de temps à s'enrouler dans les draps ou à plonger dans le bac à linge qu'autre chose. Harry mâchouillait son stylo, pensif, lorsqu'il entendit le portail du jardin s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Il leva les yeux au ciel en devinant l'identité du nouveau venu.

« Déjà ? » marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard à sa montre.

Il fit mine de replonger dans ses exercices de mathématiques, en entendant les pas de l'arrivant sur les graviers de l'allée.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là, encore ? l'interpella le nouveau venu.

- Je fais mes devoirs, marmonna l'enfant. Du moins j'essayais avant que tu ne m'interrompes.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu fais tes devoirs, toi ? » se moqua l'adulte.

Harry haussa les épaules et posa une nouvelle opération sur son cahier.

« Papa, papa ! » s'exclama Kimberley en apercevant enfin l'arrivant.

Elle sauta du panier à linge et se précipita sur son père. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil alors que Dylan, sa veste négligemment jetée sur l'épaule, attrapait la petite dans ses bras. Kimberley passa les bras autour du cou de son père et déposa un baiser mouillé sur la joue de l'homme.

« Alors, ma belle, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » lança joyeusement Dylan.

La petite approuva avec enthousiasme et entreprit de lui raconter sa journée de classe. Harry les observait distraitement, observant le père de la fillette. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, révélant ses bras.

« Au moins, c'est pas un Mangemort. » songea Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et reporta son attention sur ses exercices.

«- On va finir d'aider maman ? proposa Dylan à sa fille, lorsqu'elle eut terminé de raconter sa vie.

- Oui, oui, oui. » s'enthousiasma-t-elle aussitôt.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner, Dylan ayant déposé Kim au sol. La fillette trottinait devant lui, tirant sa main pour l'inciter à presser le pas. Harry le vit passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère et l'embrasser dans le cou, alors qu'elle terminait d'étendre le linge. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur ses devoirs. A ce moment-là, un claquement sec le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il leva les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

« Minsy ? s'exclama-t-il, en découvrant l'Elfe de maison qui se tenait devant lui, scrutant nerveusement les environs. Qu'est-ce que… ? Mon père va bien ? »

La petite créature s'inclina.

«- Veuillez m'excuser, Maître Harry, murmura l'Elfe. Je ne souhaitais pas vous effrayer mais…

- Mon père va bien ? » l'interrompit le garçon, vaguement inquiet quant aux raisons de la présence de l'être magique.

Minsy plissa le nez, démontrant son embarras. Elle adressa un regard incertain vers le fil à linge, où les draps les masquaient, pour le moment, à la vue des adultes.

« Oui… il ne va pas trop mal mais…quand le jeune maître n'est pas là, il est…disons, plus nostalgique. »

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe, étudiant avec attention l'Elfe de maison qui s'agitait, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps, reconnut-elle. Maître James ignore tout de ma démarche mais je…je ne peux plus le voir comme ça. » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'avais promis à la mère du Maître de toujours veiller sur lui, reprit la petite créature. J'ai échoué toutes ces années, je n'ai pas sût tenir ma parole, je… »

Le garçon fixa l'Elfe, la découvrant sous un jour nouveau, alors qu'elle lui avouait ses états d'âme.

«- Mais…

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Minsy ? »

La petite Elfe tressaillit, ses oreilles s'aplatissant aussitôt sur son crâne, alors qu'elle se retournait vers Lily.

« Miss Lily, murmura la créature magique en s'inclinant .Je vous prie de m'excuser de m'être ainsi introduite chez vous mais je souhaitais voir le jeune Maître. »

Notant le trouble croissant de l'Elfe, en la voyant triturer nerveusement un pan de sa toge, Harry se décida à intervenir.

« Maman, je pourrais passer voir papa, un instant, s'il te plaît ? Je ne serais pas long… »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

«- Je finirai mes devoirs en rentrant et…

- Je l'accompagnerai moi-même, assura l'Elfe de maison. Il n'aura pas l'occasion de faire de mauvaises rencontres ni de s'attarder plus que nécessaire. »

Lily la fixa, surprise.

« Je ne te savais pas si audacieuse, Minsy. »

Les oreilles de la créature magique frémirent.

« Le bien être de mes Maîtres passe avant tout. » déclara-t-elle.

Lily soupira.

« S'il te plaît, maman ! »

Lily le fixa, hésitante, avant de reporter son attention sur l'Elfe de maison qui avait levé les yeux vers elle, l'implorant silencieusement du regard.

« Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, est-ce bien clair ? » ajouta-t-elle en adressant à la petite créature un regard implacable.

Minsy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'inclina, soumise.

« Merci, maman. » s'exclama Harry en se relevant promptement.

Lily jeta un regard à sa montre.

«Il est dix-sept heures. Je vous laisse une heure, précisa Lily, pas une minute de plus. Et je compte sur toi pour le ramener directement dans sa chambre, Minsy. »

L'Elfe s'inclina à nouveau et, prenant le garçon par la main, elle disparut dans un claquement sec.

* * * * *

Lily secoua négligemment la tête et rassembla les affaires de classe que son fils avait laissées dans l'herbe en se promettant de les déposer sur son bureau dès qu'elle rentrerait. En attendant, elle les posa dans le bac à linge vide et rejoignit sa fille et son compagnon, à l'arrière de la maison. Elle sourit en entendant Kimberley rire aux éclats alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper aux chatouilles de son père. La jeune femme les rejoignit, amusée.

« Le gamin n'est pas avec toi ? » s'étonna Dylan, bloquant la fillette dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se démenait pour se libérer, sans se départir de son rire cristallin.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de commentaire sur le terme employé par son compagnon pour désigner son fils, résigner au fait que ni l'enfant ni l'homme ne ferait le moindre effort pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Dylan semblait, depuis quelques temps, prendre un malin plaisir à le rabrouer en permanence, tandis que Harry, lui, se contentait de l'ignorer ou de lui répondre par des propos sarcastiques.

«- Il est monté dans sa chambre, pour finir ses devoirs, annonça-t-elle, couvrant ainsi les agissements du garçon.

- Papa, lâche-moi !!!! » s'époumona Kimberley, en constatant qu'elle avait perdu l'attention de son père.

Celui-ci la relâcha.

« Je compte jusqu'à dix et gare à toi si je te trouve. » lança-t-il.

Kimberley ne se fit pas prier et détala dans le jardin sans demander son reste.

* * * * *

Harry apparut brusquement dans le hall du manoir, quelque peu pris au dépourvu, avant de se rappeler que seuls les Elfes de maison avait la capacité de transplaner où bon leur semblait dans l'enceinte du manoir. Son père lui avait expliqué que les lieux étaient soumis à de nombreux sorts pour rendre le manoir inviolable et inaccessible à quiconque par les voies magiques. Même l'accès par poudre de cheminette était réduit au strict minimum, n'autorisant que les discussions par cheminée, ou quelques rares déplacement par cheminée. Seuls Minsy, Kaly, Eldora et Alvy pouvaient se déplacer magiquement au sein du manoir.

Le garçon adressa un regard interrogateur à la petite créature.

« Maître James est dans son bureau, expliqua l'Elfe avant de recommencer à s'agiter nerveusement. Et…si vous pouviez ne pas… »

Elle s'interrompit, embarrassée.

« Ne pas dire que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de venir… »

Harry acquiesça, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Il se figea devant la porte du bureau de son père, la seule pièce qui lui était défendue dans l'ensemble du manoir. Il hésita un instant puis frappa à la porte. Il y eut un bref silence puis la porte s'ouvrit, sur un James Potter surpris.

« Harry ? »

L'enfant esquissa un large sourire.

«- Salut, papa !

- Mais…qu'est-ce que… ? Ta mère sait-elle que tu es ici ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, elle sait, elle m'a accordé une heure et « pas une minute de plus », et comme j'avais envie de te rendre une petite visite, j'ai demandé à Minsy de m'amener ici. »

Son père le fixa, apparemment peu convaincu, puis il esquissa un sourire.

« En tout cas, je suis content de te voir ici, commenta James en le serrant contre lui. Même si ce n'est que pour une heure. »

* * * * *

Dans un claquement sec, Harry retrouva sa chambre.

« Merci Minsy. »

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina et disparut aussitôt.

« Tu es revenu à l'heure, c'est bien. »

Harry sursauta, et pris alors conscience de la présence de sa mère, adossée au mur, près de la porte. Le garçon jeta un bref regard à son réveil, posé sur sa table de chevet : Il indiquait dix-huit heures.

« Tes devoirs sont sur ton bureau. Dylan ne sait pas que je t'ai autorisé à sortir. »

Harry acquiesça sans un mot et s'approcha de son bureau, pour en finir au plus vite avec ses devoirs.

« Un instant, Harry. »

Le garçon se figea et se retourna vers sa mère qui l'observait, l'air grave, les bras croisés.

« Comment va ton père ? » s'enquit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bien. Il n'a plus rien au bras. »

Lily inclina la tête.

« Tant mieux, approuva-t-elle. Mais sinon ? Pourquoi Minsy est-elle venue te chercher ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« J'sais pas, Minsy n'a pas été très claire, elle n'osait pas vraiment parler… Mais… »

Le garçon s'interrompit, adressant un regard incertain vers sa mère, hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, ou non.

« Elle…elle disait que, quand je n'étais pas là, il était « nostalgique », elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pû tenir une promesse qu'elle aurait fait à ma grand-mère de toujours veiller sur lui mais qu'elle… qu'elle n'avait rien pû faire pour aider papa...quand… »

Harry s'interrompit, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire à sa mère. Celle-ci avait pâlit.

« Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi. » murmura-t-elle, si bas que l'enfant douta aussitôt de ce qu'il avait crû entendre.

Elle secoua la tête, semblant se ressaisir.

« Termine tes devoir, je vérifierai ça tout à l'heure. On mange dans une heure. » conclut-elle avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * * * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée, et la fin de la semaine. Harry fut, comme tous les vendredi soir, parmi les premiers à quitter la salle de cours. Comme tous les vendredi, le garçon comptait les heures avant que son père ne passe le prendre et il avait tant à faire en attendant. Ses devoirs à faire, sa chambre à ranger, son sac à préparer…et, en plus, ce soir, il lui faudrait rester enfermer chez lui alors que tous les autres enfants seraient dans la rue à quémander des friandises, comme toujours le soir d'Halloween. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère refusait de les laisser se joindre aux autres enfants à cette occasion. Pire encore, elle était toujours agitée ce jour-là, et il pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de toute la soirée. Elle était toujours plus protectrice à son égard en cette période de l'année, même s'il en ignorait la raison.

«- Hey, vieux, bon week-end, s'exclama un de ses camarades de classe en le gratifiant d'une claque dans le dos en passant à sa hauteur. Et bon Halloween.

- Ouais, merci, toi aussi. » répliqua-t-il en s'efforçant à sourire alors qu'il atteignait la cour.

Il soupira en apercevant sa mère qui l'attendait à la sortie.

« C'est partit pour une soirée d'enfer. » marmonna le garçon.

Un éclat écarlate, dans les chênes qui entouraient la cour, attira son attention alors qu'il traversait la cour. Levant les yeux dans cette direction, l'enfant reconnu l'oiseau au plumage rouge et or qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir à deux reprises, l'oiseau qu'il voyait tous les week-end sur les blasons qui ornaient les murs du manoir Potter. L'animal releva la tête, rivant son regard noir et intelligent sur celui de l'enfant, puis disparu dans un tourbillon écarlate. Harry fronça les sourcils. Son père lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Phénix. Mais que faisait cet animal magique ici ? Il secoua la tête et rejoignit sa mère qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.

« Salut m'man, lança-t-il en s'efforçant à sourire joyeusement. T'as passé une bonne journée ? »

Sa mère rit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, mon chéri, commenta-t-elle. Mais oui, j'ai passé une bonne journée. Et toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'ils quittaient l'école à pied.

«- Ca va, on a eu une interrogation en mathématiques, j'pense m'en être bien sortit. Kim n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, Dylan s'est proposé pour aller la chercher.

- Il travaillait pas, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit le garçon, intrigué.

- Non, pour une fois, il s'est arrangé pour avoir sa journée, répondit Lily en souriant.

- Donc, ça veut dire qu'il sera déjà à la maison quand on va rentrer ? » grommmela l'enfant sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace des plus significatives.

Lily soupira.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un effort, au moins pour aujourd'hui ? »

L'enfant fit la moue.

«- Je pourrais pas plutôt aller chez papa dès ce soir ?

- Harry ! »

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

«- Tu iras chez ton père demain, comme prévu. Pour ce soir, on restera en famille…

- C'est pas ma famille. » grogna l'enfant.

Silence. Risquant un regard en biais vers sa mère, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessée mais… Elle inspira profondément.

« Harry, je suis consciente que tu ne t'entendes pas avec Dylan et qu'il ne fasse rien non plus, de son côté, pour que ça se passe mieux avec toi mais quand même… Pour une fois qu'il s'est arrangé pour passer du temps avec nous, ça serait bien qu'on fasse tous, en sorte, de rendre ce moment le plus plaisant possible. »

L'enfant laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- Comme si c'était pour moi qu'il faisait cet effort…

- Ca suffit, s'impatienta sa mère. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. On passera l'après-midi et la soirée tous ensemble et tu as intérêt à y mettre du tiens. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres, réprimant des propos peu obligeants.

* * * * *

Lily s'arrêta devant la chambre de son fils et frappa à la porte. Il s'y était enfermé dès son retour.

«- J'fais mes devoirs ! répliqua simplement le garçon, depuis sa chambre, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte.

- Harry…

- Je fais mes devoirs, t'as cas venir vérifier si tu me crois pas. » s'agaça l'enfant.

Lily soupira.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? »

Bref silence.

« Ouais, encore un moment. J'ai encore une rédaction à faire et après j'ai ma chambre à ranger. »

Lily soupira. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

« On mange dans deux heures, et tu ferais mieux d'être là. » annonça-t-elle avant de redescendre au salon, où Dylan et Kimberley jouaient aux cartes.

Dylan leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

«- Tu veux que j'y ailles ? suggéra-t-il.

- Non, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. »

Dyla posa ses cartes sur la table basse et se leva.

«- Tu cèdes trop facilement à ses caprices, déclara-t-il.

- Dylan, franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que… »

Mais il avait déjà quitté le salon.

« Maman, tu joues à la place de papa ? »

Lily se tourna vers sa fille et esquissa un sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Rappelle-moi les règles. »

La petite obtempéra avec enthousiasme. Mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Lily se redressa, inquiète, alors qu'une grande agitation avait laissée place au bruit.

« Mais lâche-moi, Dylan ! Lâche-moi ! »

Harry était contrarié, c'était une certitude. Lily regretta de ne pas avoir été plus persuasive au lieu de laisser Dylan aller le chercher. Il avait dû employer les grands moyens…

«- Commence par arrêter de faire ta mauvaise tête, toi, grogna Dylan, dans l'escalier.

- Si tu crois qu'enfoncer ma porte et me traîner dans le couloir était la meilleure façon de me mettre de bonne humeur, c'est loupé. »

Tous deux apparurent dans le salon, Dylan tirant le garçon, le visage déformé par la colère, par le bras. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Maintenant que tu m'as traîné là, tu peux me lâcher, tu sais. » râla le garçon.

L'homme desserra sa prise et l'enfant se massa l'épaule, là, où il l'avait agrippé.

« Merci. » lâcha le garçon en lui adressant un regard noir.

Sur ce, il se détourna de l'homme et vint s'asseoir, le visage sombre, près de sa mère, croisant les bras.

«- Ben voyons, va te réfugier dans les jupes de ta mère, se moqua Dylan.

- Dylan, laisse-le tranquille. » intervint Lily.

L'homme leva les bras en signe de défaite et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

«- On joue ? retenta Kimberley, en toute innocence.

- Joue avec ton frère, ma chérie, je reviens, commenta Lily en se hâtant à la suite de son compagnon.

- Demi-frère. » grommela l'aîné.

Sa mère lui adressa un regard d'avertissement avant de quitter le salon. Harry soupira mais se rapprocha des cartes posées sur la table. Il fixa les cartes, d'un air sceptique.

«- Eh, Kim, une partie de bataille explosive, ça te dit ?

- Mais maman veut pas que…

- Maman n'est pas là, pour l'instant, que je sache. »

La petite la fixa de ses grands yeux bruns et secoua négativement la tête. Harry soupira.

« Bon, on fait une partie avec ces cartes là, et après on verra. » déclara-t-il en prenant les cartes.

* * * * *

Harry se glissa dans la cuisine, Kimberley a sa suite. Il se figea sur le seuil et grimaça en voyant les deux adultes s'embrasser. La fillette se glissa sous son bras pour observer la scène.

«- Oh, on va avoir un p'tit frère ou une p'tite sœur ? souffla la petite, en levant les yeux vers son aîné.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerai, marmonna-t-il. Maman ! » lança-t-il en s'introduisant, le plus bruyamment possible dans la cuisine.

Les deux adultes se séparèrent aussitôt, Dylan adressant un regard assassin au garçon, par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se retournait vers ses deux enfants.

« Kim a faim. » expliqua Harry en esquissant un sourire innocent.

* * * * *

« Bonne nuit mon chéri. » murmura Lily en embrassant son fils sur le front.

Après le repas et une fois Kimberley mise au lit, la jeune femme avait aidé son aîné à terminer ses devoirs.

«- Merci d'avoir fait un effort, pendant le repas, lui glissa-t-elle en lui retirant ses lunettes et en les posant soigneusement sur la table de chevet. Dors bien, conclut-elle en se levant du bord du lit.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Vous comptez avoir un autre enfant ? »

Lily haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire.

«- Ca t'inquiète ? demanda-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Non…enfin si, peut-être un peu, mais… »

Lily passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils, écartant les mèches sombres, révélant un bref instant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à masquer, jusqu'au week-end précédent où James avait fini par l'apercevoir.

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Ce n'est pas d'actualité, rassure-toi. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Kim et toi. »

Harry esquissa une moue penaude.

«- Désolé, c'est juste que…

- Endors-toi, mon chéri. » l'interrompit doucement l'adulte.

Lily déposa un autre baiser sur le front de son fils et quitta la chambre.

« Bonne nuit, et repose-toi bien. » lui murmura-t-elle en éteignant la lumière, avant de fermer la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle gagna discrètement la salle de bain. S'étant assurée qu'elle était seule, elle verrouilla la porte d'un sort et elle s'approcha de la paroi, carrelée, la plus éloignée de la porte posa la main sur l'un des carreaux, se concentrant silencieusement sur le sortilège qui lui permettrait de désolidariser le carreau. Cela fait, elle le souleva précautionneusement, révélant une cavité qu'elle avait elle-même réalisée. Elle leva le sort de dissimulation et en tira une boîte blanche qu'elle ouvrit d'un sort de son invention, révélant une douzaine de fioles rangées dans des petits compartiments. Elle tira l'un des petits flacons de son compartiment et vérifia son étiquette. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire. Elle n'aimait pas cette décision qu'elle avait prise, bien des années plus tôt. Depuis des années, elle mentait à Dylan mais elle s'était promis de ne plus avoir d'autres enfants tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude que ses enfants auraient une vie la plus heureuse et ordinaire possible. Ses deux enfants étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle avait déjà faillit perdre son fils une fois, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de voir à nouveau l'un de ses enfants exposé à une menace similaire. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle était revenue en Grande-Bretagne, où son fils risquait d'être à nouveau la cible des partisans de Voldemort. Kim serait un moyen de pression facile. Elle n'exposerait plus un être innocent aux lubies d'un mage noir dérangé. Depuis tout ce temps, donc, elle prenait régulièrement ces potions contraceptives qu'elle avait elle-même réalisées.

Elle inspira, ouvrit la fiole et en bu le contenu d'un trait avant de remettre le flacon dans son compartiment et refermer la boîte d'un sort. Elle remis le coffret dans la cavité et réalisa un nouveau sort de dissimulation avant de remettre en place le carreau par la magie. Cela fait, elle soupira, s'appuyant des deux mains sur le lavabo, s'étudiant dans la glace. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément avant de se brosser les dents et quitter la salle de bain, levant le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur la porte pour préserver son secret.

* * * * *

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, le lendemain matin, ce fut Lily qui accueillit le visiteur. Celui-ci se troubla, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Harry n'est pas encore prêt, annonça-t-elle aussitôt. Il s'est couché tard et j'ai préféré le laisser dormir un peu plus ce matin. »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lily s'agita alors qu'un instant de silence tendu s'instaurait entre eux. La jeune femme jeta un regard derrière elle et se mordit les lèvres, hésitante.

« Rentre, en attendant. » proposa-t-elle finalement.

James, qui semblait trouver un grand intérêt à une jardinière fixée à la fenêtre la plus proche, la fixa, apparemment surpris.

« C'est idiot de rester attendre dehors, planté là, alors que Harry risque de mettre un peu de temps à se préparer. » se justifia-t-elle.

James hésita un instant et finit par accepter l'invitation. Il avait à peine franchit le seuil que Harry, en pyjama, dévala l'escalier, tout sourire.

«- Eh papa ! s'exclama l'enfant. Ca va ?

- Très bien, et toi, mon gars ? s'enquit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Nickel. Bon, j'me dépêche.

- Prends quand même le temps de manger, Harry, lui rappela Lily. Il n'y a pas urgence et je ne veux pas que tu partes l'estomac vide. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur à son père qui haussa les épaules. Harry inclina la tête.

«- Bon, je vais me changer avant, déclara-t-il en remontant jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Et ne réveille pas ta sœur, lui cria Lily.

- Demi-sœur. » répliqua le garçon depuis le couloir.

Lily secoua la tête, agacée.

« Il n'apprécie vraiment pas son beau-père, on dirait. » commenta, sur un ton léger, James.

Lily soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais compris la raison de son comportement vis-à-vis de Dylan mais je crois que, avant tout, c'est sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il désapprouve le fait que… Non, rien, laisse tomber ! »

Elle se maudit silencieusement d'avoir brièvement oublié à qui elle avait à faire.

«- Il t'en veut, ça n'en fait aucun doute, reconnu James. Mais il t'aime beaucoup, alors il fait ce qu'il peut pour supporter la chose.

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Lily en lui jetant un regard intrigué. Il te l'a dit ?

- Peut-être. » répondit-il évasivement.

Qu'est-ce que l'enfant pouvait bien avoir dit d'autre à son père ? Lily préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la question mais se promis silencieusement d'en parler à Harry. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais elle s'interrompit alors que Harry dévalait à nouveau les escaliers, habillé, pour gagner la cuisine en jetant négligemment son sac au pied de l'escalier. Les deux adultes l'y rejoignirent.

«- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa finalement Lily à leur visiteur alors que Harry remplissait son bol de céréales.

- Non merci. » rejeta aimablement James tout en observant son fils.

Lily suivit son regard et esquissa un bref sourire.

« La ressemblance entre vous est flagrante. »

James acquiesça distraitement.

« Il te ressemble chaque jour un peu plus, insista-t-elle. C'en est presque troublant. »

L'Auror ne répondit pas, les mains dans les poches.

« Je pourrai te parler un instant, Lily ? commenta-t-il, négligemment. Seuls. »

Harry leva les yeux de son bol et jeta un regard curieux vers ses parents.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

James eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Oh mais bien sûr, je ne suis plus à ça près… »

Lily lui jeta un regard en coin, notant les petites rides au coin de ses lèvres, reflétant sa contrariété, alors qu'il continuait à observer leur fils. Un silence pesant s'instaura. Harry adressa un bref regard à ses parents, repoussa son bol et sauta de sa chaise.

«- Eh, eh, où allez-vous, jeune homme ? l'interpella Lily, d'un air sévère.

- Je n'ai plus faim, m'man, protesta Harry.

- Tu as à peine touché à tes céréales, le rabroua, un peu trop sèchement, Lily. Alors mange ! Tu ne quitteras pas la cuisine tant que tu n'auras pas fini. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle nota le regard réprobateur de son ancien mari, alors que Harry la fixait. Finalement, l'enfant retourna à sa place avec mauvaise grâce pour terminer son repas dans un silence pesant. Ayant mis son bol dans l'évier, le garçon quitta rapidement la cuisine.

« Ne passe pas ta contrariété sur lui, Lily, lui glissa sèchement James en passant à sa hauteur. Sur ce coup, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton copain qui s'acharne sur lui, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Harry qui les attendait dans le hall d'entrée, son sac sur le dos. Allez, mon grand, on y va. Dis au revoir à ta mère. »

* * * * *

« Et il a forcé la porte de ta chambre pour te tirer dans le salon ? » s'exclama Sirius, incrédule.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard.

« Et ta mère l'a laissé faire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Faut croire. »

Son père fronça les sourcils, après l'avoir écouté raconter sa soirée avec attention.

«- Il est vraiment pas net ce type, marmonna Sirius.

- Même si Harry n'y a pas vraiment mis du sien, il faut l'avouer. » observa Remus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

«- Il faisait ses devoirs, rétorqua-t-il. Il ne faisait rien de répréhensible.

- Alors qu'il était sensé être avec sa famille…, insista Remus.

- Lunard, mon vieux, t'es de quel côté, là ? » s'indigna Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Même si la réaction de ce type est exagérée, c'est une certitude, Harry aurait pû y mettre un peu plus du sien dans cette affaire. Je ne sais pas moi, il aurait pû passer un moment avec sa famille puis retourner faire ses devoirs, au lieu de s'opposer ainsi ce qu'ils lui demandaient. »

James se redressa brusquement, mettant fin à la discussion.

«- Là n'est pas la question, ce type a des réactions exagérées à l'adresse d'un enfant qui n'est même pas en mesure de se défendre magiquement. Harry utilise sa magie de façon intuitive, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas autorisé à utiliser la magie pour se défendre en cas de besoin.

- Ce qui revient à contester, une fois de plus, les décisions ministérielles, conclut Sirius. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je ferais bien d'y aller ou je vais finir par être en retard.

- Depuis quand tu bosses le samedi ? » s'étonna Remus.

Sirius esquissa un sourire moqueur en se calant d'avantage dans le canapé.

«- Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était au boulot.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » s'enquit Remus.

Sirius eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je dois me rendre au Chemin de Traverse. »

James se tourna vers son fils.

« Un petit tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça te dirait ? Ca te permettrait de te changer les idées. Et on pourrait tous s'y retrouver plus tard, par exemple autour d'une glace. »

* * * * *

«- Dis, papa, tu crois que je pourrai avoir un balai à moi quand je serais à Poudlard ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin d'accessoires pour le Quidditch.

- Bien sûr, affirma James en souriant largement à l'enfant. Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'offrir ton premier balai dès que tu seras en droit d'en avoir un à toi… Quoi qu'en dise ta mère, je suis persuadé que tu n'auras aucun mal à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en seconde année. »

Harry esquissa un sourire à la remarque de son père.

«- On fait quoi, maintenant ? s'enquit-il, en levant les yeux vers son père qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je dois passer chez Ollivander. Après, il faut que j'aille récupérer une commande chez Fleury et Botts et on pourra enfin rejoindre Rem et Sirius chez Florian Fortarôme, ça te va ? »

Harry acquiesça avec bonne humeur et se prêta de bonne grâce à suivre son père.

* * * * *

«- Cinq Gallions pour une simple révision, marmonna James alors qu'ils quittaient la boutique du fabricant de baguette. A ce tarif là, ça serait tout aussi simple d'en racheter une nouvelle, soupira-t-il. Cela étant, je ne me séparerais jamais de cette baguette ci, ajouta-t-il en glissant l'item dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'avoir une baguette avant d'entrer à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Sûrement parce que, _en théorie_, vous n'êtes pas supposés avoir appris à vous en servir, ni à jeter des sorts..., ironisa James en adressant un regard entendu à son fils. C'est un ordre ministériel, bien que tout le monde sait que les enfants issus du monde sorcier sont familiarisés dès leur plus jeune âge à la magie, et que la plupart d'entre eux savent déjà lancer les sorts les plus basiques avant d'entrer à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avec amusement. Personnellement, je ne vois aucun intérêt d'attendre que tu reçoives ta lettre pour t'en acheter une mais je crois que Lily ne verrait pas ça d'un très bon œil. »

Harry grimaça légèrement à l'allusion à l'autorité maternelle.

«- Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre, maman et toi, non ? lança-t-il, espiègle.

- Si on considère qu'elle n'essaie plus de me claquer la porte au nez quand je viens te chercher ou quand je te ramène et qu'elle se montre moins revêche, c'est déjà une certaine amélioration, soupira son père avec amertume.

- Tu…tu crois que vous vous remettrez ensemble un jour ? »

James ne répondit pas, perdu dans de soudaines réflexions. Voilà la question qu'il se posait lui-même depuis que son fils était entré dans sa vie. Mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusion : Contrairement à lui, Lily n'avait pas perdu de temps à se refaire une autre vie, dans laquelle il ne faisait nullement partie. Il fut soulagé d'atteindre la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, ce qui lui offrit une occasion d'éviter de répondre à la question de son fils.

« Bon Harry, et si tu allais voir s'il n'y a pas un livre qui t'intéresse, pendant que je règle quelques affaires ? » suggéra-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, visiblement conscient du fait que son père avait trouvé cette excuse pour ne pas répondre. Mais il acquiesça cependant et s'éloigna vers les rayonnages. James le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une rangée de bouquins scolaires et secoua la tête d'un air amusé avant de s'avancer vers le vendeur.

* * * * *

« Oh mais qui voilà ? ironisa une voix désagréablement familière alors que le vendeur était partit chercher sa commande dans l'arrière boutique. James Potter… »

Le concerné ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner vers le nouveau venu et esquissa une moue dédaigneuse.

«- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir un jour dans une librairie, Malefoy, lâcha-t-il paisiblement. Et encore moins sur le Chemin de Traverse d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il sur un ton lourd en sous-entendu en se retournant enfin vers son interlocuteur. Mais…

- Eh, papa, est-ce que tu… ? »

James tressaillit à l'intervention, tout particulièrement mal venue, de son fils. Mais le sourire de l'enfant disparu brutalement alors qu'il se figeait près des deux hommes, son regard interrogateur passant de l'un à l'autre. Un sourire malveillant se forma sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard en apercevant le garçon.

«- Tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je donc là ? commenta-t-il.

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, Malefoy. » gronda James en s'interposant vivement entre son fils et l'homme.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

« Aurai-je trouvé le point faible de l'infaillible James Potter ? se moqua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible pour les quelques clients présents dans la boutique et qui observaient désormais le face à face. Intéressant… »

James esquissa instinctivement un geste pour prendre sa baguette mais se ravisa, se contentant de serrer les poings.

« Malefoy, si tu t'avises de toucher à ne serais-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, tu le regretteras amèrement, tu en as parole. »

Lucius ricana, nullement impressionné par la mise en garde de l'Auror.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Potter, c'est ce qu'on verra. » lâcha-t-il en adressant un regard provocateur à son interlocuteur, un large sourire aux lèvres, avant de tourner les talons et quitter les lieux dans un silence respectueux.

* * * * *

Harry fixa avec appréhension son père qui, devant lui, tremblait de colère, les poings crispés. Le garçon s'était rendu compte, trop tard, de son erreur lorsqu'il était intervenu. Il n'avait, jusqu'à là, guère prêté attention à l'homme qui faisait face à son père mais ce n'était qu'en remarquant la tension de son père qu'il avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais le mal était fait…quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme blond lui déplaisait particulièrement.

Sans crier gare, James se retourna vers son fils, plus pâle que de coutume malgré le fait que son expression demeurait intraduisible.

« Allons-nous en ! intima-t-il. Ca ne serait guère prudent de s'attarder plus longtemps. »

Harry frémit légèrement au ton dur de son père, mais se laissa entraîner sans discuter hors de la librairie sitôt que James eut récupéré sa commande. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. Harry n'avait jamais vu son père dans cet état et, par conséquent, ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter en de telles circonstances et préféra garder le silence, la main de son père crispée sur son épaule.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'arrière cours du Chaudron Baveur, James ne relâcha sa prise qu'un bref instant durant lequel il retroussa l'une de ses manches et murmura quelques mots qui, à la plus grande stupeur de Harry, s'inscrivirent en lettres écarlates sur le bras de son père l'espace de quelques secondes avant de disparaître sitôt formés. L'adulte ne sembla guère remarquer la stupeur de l'enfant et se contenta de remettre sa manche correctement avant de poser à nouveau la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

* * * * *

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva dans le salon du Manoir Potter, près de son père qui, sans crier gare, s'agenouilla devant lui et le serra contre lui.

« Papa, je… » bafouilla l'enfant, déconcerté par ce soudain revirement de situation.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce genre de réaction. Et il fut encore plus déstabilisé lorsque son père l'écarta légèrement de lui pour lui prendre le visage entre ses mains et croiser son regard.

« Harry, je te promets que je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi. Personne…, et encore moins ce crétin de Malefoy ! Jamais je ne permettrai qu'on s'en prenne à toi, jamais ! annonça-t-il avec une gravité inhabituelle. Moi vivant, quiconque s'avisera de te faire du mal le regrettera très cher. »

Harry, trop surpris pour parler, garda le silence, même lorsque son père le serra à nouveau contre lui. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, il se releva, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Viens ! » intima-t-il.

Harry suivit docilement son père jusqu'à son bureau, où Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller jusque là, même lorsqu'il était venu inopinément au manoir avec l'aide de Minsy. Refermant la porte derrière lui, James fit signe à l'enfant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui occupait un coin de la petite pièce. Obtempérant sans se faire prier, Harry vit son père enlever un cadre de l'un des murs, révélant la paroi lambrissée qui se trouvait en dessous. Il vit cependant son père sortir sa baguette magique et tapoter un point précis du mur en murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Une petite cavité s'ouvrit alors dans la paroi, à l'étonnement du garçon. Son père en sortit quelque chose avant de réciter d'autres paroles. La cavité disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et James replaça le cadre avant de rejoindre son fils stupéfait.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent, commenta James en souriant légèrement. Bien évidemment, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire de ce que tu viens de voir, à qui que ce soit, même ta mère…, d'accord ? »

Harry marqua un bref instant d'hésitation à cette précision de son père mais acquiesça, avant d'aborder un autre sujet.

«- Papa, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour le petit incident de la librairie. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Harry. De toute manière, ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne, j'aurai dû être plus prudent. Mais puisque tu es sous ma responsabilité, il en est de mon devoir de père de te protéger d'un éventuel danger. »

Sur ces mots, il tendit à l'enfant l'objet qu'il avait pris dans la cavité. Harry le pris précautionneusement et l'observa avec curiosité : Une petite chaînette d'or à laquelle était fixée une médaille représentant les armes de la lignée Potter, un Phénix et un lion d'or sur fond écarlate. La retournant, Harry eut la surprise d'y voir son nom et sa date de naissance s'inscrire au dos de la breloque.

« Ceci sera notre petit secret, Harry. Grâce à cette médaille apparemment anodine, je saurai toujours où tu te trouves, et cela tant que tu la garderas sur toi. Et si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu as des problèmes, je le saurais également. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment une simple breloque pouvait-elle posséder un tel pouvoir ?

« Elle est soumise à un sort qui la rendra indissociable de toi. Personne, à part toi, ne pourra t'enlever cette médaille. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ton nom est apparu sur la médaille… En fait, chaque membre de la lignée en possède un exemplaire. » précisa-t-il en sortant une chaîne de sous sa robe, révélant ainsi une médaille similaire.

L'enfant sourit, étudiant sa propre médaille.

« Mais…Comment c'est possible ? s'enquit-il. Je veux dire…c'est qu'un bijou. »

Son père sourit largement.

«- Un mystère parmi tant d'autre dans le monde magique, commenta-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette médaille te protégera, en toutes circonstances, de n'importe qui…

- Même de Dylan ? »

L'adulte se rembrunit.

« Même de Dylan, confirma-t-il avec gravité, en passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Mais de toute façon, s'il s'avise de s'en prendre à toi de quelque façon que ce soit, même si ce n'est que verbalement, il aura à faire à moi. »

On frappa à la porte du bureau, mettant fin à leur discussion. James ouvrit la porte, révélant son meilleur ami, l'air soucieux.

«- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que j'ai reçu ton message, annonça le nouveau venu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Malefoy. » lâcha simplement le maître des lieux, en refermant la porte derrière son ami.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Là n'est pas la question, le plus ennuyant est qu'il a vu Harry. »

Son ami grimaça.

« Il risque pas grand-chose tant qu'il est chez toi, observa-t-il. Par contre, t'aurait intérêt à en parler avec la tigresse dès que tu le ramèneras chez elle. Histoire qu'elle prenne des mesures adéquates. »

James soupira.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. »

Sirius se gratta le menton, songeur.

«- Cela étant, je ne pense que cette rencontre prenne des conséquences démesurées, observa-t-il posément. Je veux dire, étant donné que la tigresse a officialisée le retour de sa petite famille sur le sol anglais, les autres devaient déjà être au courant de la présence de ton fils en Grande-Bretagne. Au pire des cas, Malefoy aura eu la preuve que tu as pris contact avec Harry et qu'il passe du temps avec toi. Les deux derniers porteurs du nom et… du sang des Potter ensemble… Dans tous les cas, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'en référer à Dumbledore.

- Qui c'est, ce Dumbledore ? » intervint Harry, intrigué.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait entendu ses parents parler de cette personne.

« Tu ne connais pas Dumbledore ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, expliqua posément James avant que son ami ne puisse répliquer. Il a vaincu un mage noir qui a sévit en Grande-Bretagne il y a des années de cela et il est le seul que Voldemort craint réellement. Il est non seulement le meneur de la résistance face aux actions des Mangemorts mais il est aussi le directeur de Poudlard. C'est un sorcier très âgé et brillant, même si, il faut le reconnaître, il a parfois de drôles d'idées. Quoi ? » ajouta-t-il en apercevant le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami.

Il y eut un échange silencieux entre les deux adultes.

« Oui, je lui ai expliqué la… hum, situation actuelle dirons-nous, si c'est ce qui t'interpelle. »

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier.

« Oh, oh, Cornedrue se décide enfin à braver les interdits imposés par la Tigresse… Intéressant. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Papa ? »

L'adulte se tourna vers son fils qui le fixait avec curiosité.

« Je sais que ça me regarde probablement pas mais… la Tigresse fait référence au caractère de maman, en l'honneur d'un personnage de dessin animé moldu, ça je comprend mais qu'est-ce qui vous vaut ces surnoms que vous employez régulièrement entre vous, Remus, Sirius et toi ? »

Silence. Harry surpris un nouvel échange de regard entre les deux adultes. Finalement Sirius haussa les épaules. James soupira.

« C'est un peu compliqué mais disons que… ces surnoms datent de notre scolarité à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. Avec un autre élève, on avait formé un groupe nommé les Maraudeurs. Je préfère t'épargner les détails mais notre groupe était réputé pour faire des blagues aux autres habitants du château, et pour… contourner les…règles, ce qui ne plaisait pas à ta mère, tu t'en doutes bien, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, à l'époque, on s'était donné des surnoms que nous utilisons encore actuellement, comme tu as pû le constater. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement tout en esquissant une moue sceptique.

« Oui, d'accord, mais… pourquoi ces surnoms là ? Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas été choisi par hasard… »

Sirius secoua la tête, l'air amusé. James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Disons que notre groupe avait une particularité... Suis-moi. » conclut-il finalement en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Tous trois gagnèrent le jardin, à l'arrière du manoir. Là, Harry étudia du regard les deux adultes, attendant la suite, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait pressé de poursuivre les explications.

« Alors ? » insista l'enfant.

Son père se passa la main dans les cheveux et adressa un nouveau regard à son ami qui acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Ce que tu vas voir, Harry, doit rester entre nous, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Harry, intrigué, approuva. Nouvel échange de regard entre les deux adultes puis il y eut un claquement sec et… l'enfant recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Sirius éclata de rire derrière lui.

« J'en déduis que tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Animagi, Harry ? » commenta-t-il.

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le cerf qui se tenait à présent à la place de son père.

« Les Animagi peuvent prendre la forme d'un animal donné, mais cela demande des années de travail et de sacrées compétences dans le domaine de la magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est cette forme animale qui a valut le surnom de Cornedrue à ton père… »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'approcha prudemment de l'animal au pelage brun qui lui faisait face, la tête haute, exhibant fièrement ses bois noueux. Oui, il comprenait mieux, à présent le surnom de son père. Mais…

« Et toi ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vivement vers Sirius qui esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de se transformer à son tour.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils en découvrant le gros chien noir qui constituait la forme animale du sorcier. Il l'avait déjà vu…

_Le chien noir s'était soudain figé, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux enfants. Il eut même un mouvement de recul en découvrant l'aîné. Celui-ci, s'il n'avait pas été convaincu que les animaux ne pouvaient pas laisser paraître de telles expressions, aurait d'ailleurs juré avoir vu une lueur d'étonnement passer dans les yeux délavés du chien alors que l'animal le détaillait avec attention, se laissant même caresser la tête par une Kimberley surexcitée._

Oui, c'était ce chien, Sirius sous sa forme animale, il en était à présent convaincu, qu'il avait aperçu ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Alors…c'était toi, l'autre fois… »

Le chien acquiesça d'un signe de tête, à la plus grande surprise de l'enfant, et s'approcha de lui, la langue pendante. Harry sourit et, tendant la main, vient caresser la tête du canidé.

« Donc, toi, c'est Patmol. » commenta le garçon en le gratouillant machinalement derrière les oreilles.

Le chien noir jappa, comme pour confirmer, et Harry esquissa un sourire. Un léger ronflement derrière lui le fit se tourner vers le cerf qui, s'étant approché, se tenait juste derrière lui. Le cervidé le poussa légèrement du nez et tourna la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, avant de réaliser que l'animal désignait son dos. Il entendit un claquement sec derrière lui et…

« Il te propose de faire un tour. » commenta Sirius en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

« C'est vrai ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, alors que le cerf hochait vivement la tête.

« Bien sûr, il ne te le proposerait pas sinon. »

L'enfant se retourna vers le cerf et tendit la main, brusquement incertain. L'animal tendit la tête et vint toucher sa main du nez. Harry sourit en sentant son souffle tiède contre sa paume. Ragaillardi, il passa son autre main sur le front de l'animal qui se laissa faire, notant au passage les marques, plus sombres, qui cerclaient les yeux noisettes de l'animal, semblables aux lunettes de son père. Le garçon caressa doucement la tête puis le cou au pelage soyeux de l'animal, hésitant toujours à la perspective de se retrouver sur le dos du cerf. Finalement, il se tourna vers Sirius qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Allez, en selle…Enfin, façon de parler. » déclara l'adulte avant de le hisser sur le dos de l'animal.

Harry esquissa un sourire ravi en se retrouvant perché sur le dos du cerf. Il le sentit frémir sous lui, dans un geste presque imperceptible. L'animal tourna la tête vers lui, faisant attention de ne pas le toucher avec ses bois.

« Ca doit être super de pouvoir devenir un animal comme ça. » s'exclama le garçon.

Sirius éclata de rire, alors que le cerf esquissait une mimique qui, Harry en était convaincu, devait être un sourire.

«- Je pourrais le faire aussi ?

- Je ne crois pas que ta mère apprécierait… disons que nos formes animales ne sont pas trop…légales. Peu de personnes sont au courant pour notre petit secret, d'ailleurs.

- Et…maman savait ? »

Bref silence.

« Oui, avoua finalement Sirius. Ton père avait préféré être honnête avec elle. »

Le cerf s'ébroua, manquant de désarçonner l'enfant qui, passé le premier moment de surprise, éclata de rire, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre, les deux mains posées de part et d'autre du garrot du cerf, à la base de son encolure.

« J'crois que papa préfèrerai qu'on parle d'autre chose. »

Sirius eut un sourire sarcastique puis, sans prévenir, il reprit sa forme canine. Il s'approcha, la langue pendante, de la tête du cerf qui secoua la tête. Une lueur malicieuse anima les yeux délavés du chien noir qui détala vers le fond du jardin, sans crier gare. Le cerf soupira puis bondit à sa suite, son « cavalier » s'efforçant de suivre tant bien que mal son déplacement soudain. Rapidement, le garçon se laissa griser par cette course opposant les deux Animagi, sentant le dos du cerf se tendre sous lui, à mesure qu'il prenait de la vitesse pour rattraper le chien noir. C'était presque aussi bien que le piqué à balai qu'il avait expérimenté, avec son père, lors de son précédent séjour au Manoir.

* * * * *

Le silence régnait dans le salon, à peine troublé par le crépitement du feu allumé dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur orangée.

Sirius, affalé dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, esquissa un sourire amusé.

«- Y en a un qui dort bien, en tout cas, commenta-t-il en désignant l'enfant endormi sur le canapé, la tête contre l'épaule de son père qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il a eu une journée mouvementée, observa James en souriant à son tour.

- Tu m'étonnes… Il a plutôt bien pris le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou. »

James rit légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas si surprenant, commenta Remus, qui avait rejoint ses amis en début de soirée. Ses deux parents ont une certaine ouverture d'esprit, après tout. Lily aussi avait bien réagit. »

Sirius ricana.

«- Tu parles, elle a deviné toute seule, alors, forcément… Elle n'était pas surprise quand on lui en a parlé.

- Oui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de considérer Remus normalement, même en le sachant. » souligna James.

La première préoccupation de l'enfant, lorsque les deux adultes avaient repris leur forme humaine, avait été de savoir en quoi « Remus se transformait, lui. ». Après une brève hésitation, James avait avoué qu'il se changeait en loup. Harry avait alors voulu savoir en quoi le surnom de _Lunard_ pouvait se rattacher à un loup.

_« Oh… c'est pas un simple loup, hein ? »_ avait alors compris le garçon, face au silence incertain des deux hommes.

Mais c'était Remus lui-même qui lui avait expliqué sa situation, lorsqu'il les avait rejoint au Manoir.

«- Il serait mieux dans son lit, observa le lycanthrope.

- Ouais mais si on le réveille…

- Qui parle de le réveiller ? » répliqua James avant de se déplacer prudemment de façon à pouvoir passer son bras libre sous les jambes de l'enfant pour le caler contre lui.

Le garçon murmura dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Une fois sûr qu'il dormait toujours, James se leva tant bien que mal.

« Je reviens. » annonça-t-il avant de quitter le salon, son fils dans les bras.

Il y eut un bref silence.

«- Franchement, s'il y a quelques mois, on m'aurait dit que James aurait été un bon père, j'aurais eu quelques doutes mais là…, commenta nonchalamment Sirius entre deux gorgées de whisky pur feu.

- Surtout qu'il n'a rien eu pour le préparer à assumer ainsi sa paternité, confirma Remus. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il s'en tire très bien…même si, ces derniers temps, il s'est accordé quelques libertés quant à ce qu'il propose à son fils pour occuper son séjour ici. »

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement.

« Après ce que _l'autre_ lui a fait, j'estime qu'il a parfaitement le droit de ne pas respecter à la lettre les règles qu'elle lui impose. »

Remus soupira.

« On en a déjà discuté, Patmol. Et quoi que tu puisses dire sur le sujet, je suis persuadé qu'elle devait avoir une raison… »

Patmol haussa les sourcils, moqueur.

« Ben tiens, épouser quelqu'un pour tout quitter trois mois plus tard et ne plus donner signe de vie pendant plus près de onze ans, et cela sans même prendre la peine de lui dire qu'il a un fils, je trouve ce genre de comportement tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique. »

Remus fronça les sourcils

«- Et tu as bien entendu Harry, elle a tout fait qu'il ne sache rien de son père, pendant que, elle, elle s'entichait d'un crétin qui le brime continuellement… Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

- Sirius, Harry n'est qu'un enfant, il exagère probablement l'attitude du compagnon de sa mère, d'autant plus qu'il ne fait aucun effort, de son côté, pour supporter l'homme qui a pris la place de son père dans la vie de sa mère. N'importe quel enfant réagirait ainsi, je suppose.

- Ne me dis pas que tu prends le partie de…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sirius, j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui a pû se passer, car il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose, pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. »

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement et vida d'un coup le contenu de son verre.

« Mouais… »

* * * * *

« Mais pourquoi tu voulais nous accompagner ? »

Lorsque James avait annoncé qu'il était temps de ramener Harry chez sa mère, Remus avait proposé de les accompagner. Situation plus qu'inhabituelle qui continuait d'intriguer le garçon alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée menant à l'entrée.

« Juste par curiosité. » répondit le lycanthrope en souriant d'un air entendu alors que James levait les yeux au ciel.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais s'abstint de commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'il eut frappé à la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'enfant plissa les yeux en découvrant le nouveau venu alors que, au même instant, il sentait la main de son père se crisper sur son épaule.

«- Ah, c'est toi, commenta, froidement, l'homme qui se tenait sur l'encadrement de la porte.

- Où est maman ? »

Dylan haussa les épaules.

« Elle s'est absentée, elle ne devrait plus tarder, rétorqua-t-il posément. Merci de l'avoir ramené. » ajouta-t-il en souriant aimablement à l'adresse des deux adultes qui lui faisaient face.

James resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Si vous dites qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder, on peut très bien l'attendre, suggéra calmement l'Auror. Ou on peut ramener Harry plus tard dans la soirée. Nous avions convenu de ne le confier qu'en main propre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » prétexta-t-il.

Dylan parut agacé.

«- Comme si ce gamin ne me connaissait pas, depuis le temps qu'il vit sous mon toit.

- Peut-être, mais l'accord passé avec sa mère est clair sur ce point, persista James. Et, de toute évidence, Harry ne tient pas à rester seul ici en attendant le retour de sa mère… »

Le portail grinça légèrement derrière eux et tous se retournèrent vers l'arrivante.

« Ah, quand on parle du loup, s'exclama James avec un enthousiasme quelque peu exagéré. Lily, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. »

Celle-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le petit groupe de sorciers amassé sur le perron puis remonta à son tour l'allée.

«- James, Remus, Harry, les salua-t-elle simplement, adressant un sourire plus chaleureux au dernier nommer. Tu as passé un bon week-end chez ton père, mon chéri ? ajouta-t-elle en embrassant son fils sur le front au passage.

- Comme d'hab', déclara le garçon en souriant. On vient juste d'arriver et…

- Et je tenais à te remettre personnellement Harry, comme convenu. » intervint posément James.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Merci à toi, vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de repartir ? »

Tous virent Dylan tiquer à cette proposition et ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour protester.

« Ca serait avec plaisir. » accepta James après un bref échange de regard avec son ami.

Lily acquiesça et se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Dylan, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'aider à ranger les courses ? s'enquit-elle en sortant de ses poches des sacs soumis à un sort de réduction. Tu serais un amour. » ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer et ramasser les sacs réduits avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

« Harry, mon chéri, je te laisse conduire ton père et Remus au salon, je vous rejoint dans un instant. » commenta-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison à la suite de Dylan.

Il y eut un bref silence. Harry se tourna vers les deux adultes, juste à temps pour surprendre un échange de regard entre eux.

« Alors ? » demanda James.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, elle sait tourner les choses à son avantage. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Bon, vous venez ? » s'enquit-il.

Les deux adultes le suivirent à l'intérieur.

« Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! »

Kimberley dévala précipitamment l'escalier et se jeta au cou de son frère.

« Eh, doucement, Kim, s'exclama l'aîné. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais inutile de m'étouffer pour autant. »

La petite relâcha sa prise et se tourna vers les deux adultes, qu'elle étudia du regard.

«- C'est qui le monsieur avec ton papa ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je m'appelle Remus, je suis un ami à son papa, se présenta personnellement le concerné. On s'est déjà vu, une fois, au Ministère. »

La petite inclina la tête sur le côté, l'étudiant du regard.

« La fois où on est partit très vite ? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus sourit.

« Oui. Elle m'a l'air très intelligente cette petite. » déclara-t-il.

Kimberley sourit largement, triomphante, avant de redevenir soudainement sérieuse.

« Oh, monsieur le papa d'Harry… »

James éclata de rire.

« Appelle-moi James, ça sera plus simple. » lui proposa-t-il.

La petite hocha la tête.

« Monsieur James, je…je voulais pas vous faire mal quand vous êtes venu et… »

James sourit.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, assura-t-il. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Kimberley eut un grand sourire, rassurée, et accompagna le petit groupe dans le salon, venant s'installer sur les genoux de son frère.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose, alors ? » s'enquit Harry au bout d'un moment, en constatant que sa mère tardait à revenir.

Mais c'est l'instant que la jeune femme choisit pour pénétrer dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa-t-elle en adoptant une expression plus sereine et en déposant sur la table le plateau qu'elle tenait. Et veuillez excuser l'accueil que Dylan vous a réservé, il n'est pas très agréable en ce moment quand on a le malheur de l'interrompre dans son travail. »

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux qui lui valut un regard d'avertissement de sa mère.

« J'étais sensée rentrer plus tôt mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps, se justifia-t-elle posément. Que voulez-vous boire ? » ajouta-t-elle, changeant ainsi de sujet.

Une fois tout le monde servit, la discussion reprit son cours.

«- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des soucis avec lui ? s'enquit Remus, l'air soucieux.

- Dylan ? J'en doute… Je suis autant chez moi ici que lui et, de ce fait, je suis parfaitement en droit d'inviter qui je veux chez moi. Et je tiens à ce que le départ et le retour d'Harry se passent au mieux. Dans ce cas, autant faire en sorte de rendre ces moments agréables, non ? »

Et la discussion se poursuivit simplement, ponctuée, de temps à autre par les interventions des deux enfants, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes prennent congé.

Remus jeta un dernier regard vers la maison, refermant le portail derrière eux. Depuis le seuil de la maison, Harry les saluait d'un grand geste de la main, imité par sa demi-sœur, Lily se tenant derrière eux entourant de ses bras la fillette. Le lycanthrope soupira et jeta un bref regard à son ami, alors qu'il adressait un dernier geste de la main aux deux enfants.

« Ca se passe mieux avec Lily, on dirait. » commenta prudemment Remus.

James acquiesça distraitement.

«- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle fiche avec un abruti pareil, observa-t-il.

- Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas l'air très aimable mais…

- Il n'est pas net, ce gars, le coupa sèchement son ami. Toi, plus que quiconque d'autre, devrait t'en rendre compte. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Si je peux me permettre, tu n'as pas un avis très objectif sur la chose. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais la discussion n'alla pas plus loin, alors qu'ils atteignaient une ruelle voisine et déserte, leur permettant de transplaner discrètement.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé… J'avoue que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais il s'imposait, pour permettre la suite de l'histoire ^^


	8. Dérapages

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant » (et oui, une crise d'inspiration subite ^^). Les choses bougent enfin, et cela sur bien des points de vue.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Dérapages

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés. Remus soupira, agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Sirius en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil aux nombreux parchemins et dossiers étalés devant son ami. C'est le dossier de qui, ça ? »

Remus garda le silence mais ne fit rien pour empêcher Sirius de tourner les pages, pour révéler la couverture du dossier qu'étudiait son ami.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » s'enquit-il, surpris.

Remus haussa les épaules.

«- Du Ministère…

- Et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas obtenu de façon très légale, commenta Sirius en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- C'était le seul moyen, se défendit le lycanthrope. C'était le seul moyen d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Je veux dire, j'ai bien essayé de passer par les voies officielles mais…rien. L'impasse totale. Alors j'ai « emprunté » ce dossier.

- Comment t'as fait ton compte ? Les archives du Ministère sont encore plus inaccessibles que les coffres les mieux gardés de Gringotts. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Disons que ça aide d'avoir des relations haut placées. Et quelques bonnes bouteilles de Whisky pur feu peuvent ouvrir bien des portes. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais mais…

- James est au courant ? »

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

«- Ca ne ferait que le conforter dans son idée…

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Quand on voit ce dossier, on a du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils font tant de mystère sur ce dossier et pourquoi y accéder par les voies classiques est impossible. Je veux dire ce dossier est impeccable. Issu d'une famille sorcière aisée, major de sa promotion de l'école de sorcellerie de Salem, il aligne promotion sur promotion au sein de l'ambassade anglaise à Los Angeles pour finalement obtenir une place d'agent de liaison entre le bureau des relations internationales du Ministère de la magie et l'Ambassade anglaise. Sans compter qu'il a ainsi accès à toutes les informations concernant les déplacements de sorciers à travers le Monde et dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Son parcours professionnel est irréprochable, conclut Remus. Alors, pourquoi tout ce mystère ? »

Bref silence.

« Tu as quand même fait des recherches sur ce type, alors ? »

Remus soupira.

« Même si je continue à penser que Lily n'aurait jamais fait sa vie avec un homme pouvant mettre la vie de l'un de ses enfants en danger, il y a, malgré tout, des choses qui m'échappent. Harry est un enfant intelligent, s'il réagit ainsi ce n'est peut-être pas que par simple rejet de cet homme qui a pris la place de son père auprès de sa mère. Il y a forcément autre chose. Et tout ce mystère… »

Nouveau soupir.

«- Je ne sais pas. Le comportement de ce type n'est pas normal… Lily ne semble pas s'en alarmer outre mesure, pourtant,… Il a l'air très attaché à Lily et à leur fille mais il ne supporte pas Harry, apparemment. Pour quelles raisons, je l'ignore mais je ne peux qu'émettre des suppositions.

- Comme quoi ?

- J'en ai plusieurs. La plus simple, et la plus probable, serait qu'il voit d'un mauvais œil le fait que la femme qu'il aime ait eu un autre homme dans sa vie avant lui… Et Harry est une preuve flagrante de l'existence d'un autre homme, en l'occurrence James, dans la vie de Lily avant qu'elle ne le rencontre, lui… Ce qui expliquerait aussi le fait qu'il se montre très réticent au fait de laisser entrer James chez eux…, chez lui. »

Sirius esquissa une moue songeuse.

« Mouais. » marmonna-t-il, pas convaincu.

Remus se passa la main sur la figure, agacé par l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait. Le malaise de ses amis à l'égard de cet homme se révélait contagieux. Et ses recherches, peu concluantes, sur ce Dylan Hunter, n'avaient fait que le troubler plus encore et renforcer sa volonté de percer le mystère qui entourait cet homme un peu trop parfait sur le papier.

Une porte claqua à l'étage, ramenant les deux hommes à la réalité du moment. Intrigué, les deux hommes quittèrent rapidement le salon du manoir et rejoignirent le hall d'entrée juste à temps pour voir le maître des lieux dévaler précipitamment l'escalier.

«- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, je reviens dans un instant, le coupa vivement James sans même prendre le temps de ralentir en passant devant ses amis.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? » tenta à nouveau Sirius.

Son ami avait déjà quitté le manoir, sous le regard abasourdi des deux hommes.

« Attends nous ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en s'élançant à sa suite.

* * *

Harry jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre. Deux minutes, à peine, s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où il y avait jeté un œil. Il se tourna vers le portail… Toujours rien. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre tant de temps à sa mère ? Elle l'avait prévenu, en le déposant à l'école ce matin-là, qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important dans l'après-midi et qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ne puisse pas être là pour la sortie des classes mais elle lui avait promis qu'elle ferait son possible pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. Pourtant, cela faisait deux heures que Dylan, accompagné de Kim, l'avait ramené à la maison et sa mère n'était toujours pas revenue.

« Tu ne serais pas mieux dans ta chambre pour faire tes devoirs ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Le garçon s'efforça à rester impassible, afin de ne pas donner à Dylan une occasion de l'ennuyer, même si, depuis quelques jours, l'homme se révélait inhabituellement aimable avec lui. L'enfant ignorait ce qui avait provoqué ce changement d'attitude mais sa mère lui avait fait promettre de faire, de son côté, un effort pour se montrer courtois envers lui. D'autant plus que Kimberley jouait quelques mètres plus loin avec l'une de ses poupées.

« J'aime bien rester ici pour travailler, expliqua-t-il posément. J'ai l'impression d'être plus inspiré dehors qu'à contempler les murs de ma chambre. Et comme ça je verrais maman arriver. »

Dylan soupira.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça la fera arriver plus vite ? »

Harry plissa le nez, agacé.

«- Non, mais…

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me faire confiance. » constata l'homme.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry le fixa avec étonnement.

«- Je comprend bien que tu aies besoin de temps et que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'inquiéta l'enfant en se redressant, les sourcils froncés, déstabilisé par le comportement actuel de l'homme.

Dylan se rembrunit.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir essayer de repartir sur de meilleures bases avec toi ? »

Silence. Harry se releva sans quitter des yeux son interlocuteur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, rétorqua finalement l'enfant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi, sous prétexte que, tout d'un coup, tu essaies d'être sympa avec moi, je devrais te faire confiance. »

Dylan renifla dédaigneusement. Kimberley avait cessé de jouer avec sa poupée et fixait, à présent, son père et son demi-frère avec appréhension.

« Papa ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'il fixait étrangement le garçon.

Dylan s'efforça à lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

« Ma chérie, pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous attendre à l'intérieur un moment ? J'ai besoin de parler à ton demi-frère seul à seul. »

La petite jeta un regard incertain à son père puis à Harry dont les yeux verts brillaient de défi alors qu'il se tenait face à l'adulte.

«- Tu…tu vas juste lui parler ? insista le fillette. Pourquoi je peux pas rester alors ?

- C'est une conversation que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre, ma puce. Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, rassure-toi. »

Kimberley fit la moue mais concéda à quitter le jardin, non sans un dernier regard à son aîné. Du haut de ses cinq ans, la petite percevait sans mal la tension entre eux mais elle préféra obéir. Dylan la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur de la maison pour attrapa le garçon par le bras.

«- Allez, viens avec moi, toi !

- Lâche-moi ! »

Au contraire, Dylan resserra sa prise et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

« Tu me fais mal, s'indigna Harry. Je le dirais à ma mère. »

L'homme ricana.

« Essaie toujours. »

Mais il relâcha l'enfant qui s'écarta aussitôt de lui, massant son poignet.

«- Et tu crois que ça m'aidera à te faire confiance ? ironisa-t-il. Tu profites de l'absence de ma mère pour faire ta loi.

- Ta mère tolère peut-être tes petits caprices mais pas moi, rétorqua l'homme. Tu es sous mon toit et, de ce fait, il est de mon devoir de t'apprendre le respect. »

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre ici, moi ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi et si je pouvais, je resterai chez mon père définitivement, lâcha-t-il. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à voir ta sale tête et supporter tes humeurs. Mais ça ferait de la peine à ma mère. »

Dylan s'empourpra.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit ingrat insolent ! Pour qui te prends-tu, hein ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! » cria-t-il alors que l'enfant se détournait de lui.

Harry, faisant la sourde oreille, souleva sa manche, étudiant son poignet.

«- J'ai déjà une marque, commenta-t-il. Je suis curieux de voir ce que maman en dira.

- En plus d'être capricieux, tu es une chochotte, ironisa l'adulte avec mépris. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton stupide père. »

Harry releva vivement la tête, piqué au vif.

« T'as pas le droit de critiquer mon père. Tu ne le connais pas ! »

Dylan ricana.

«- Détrompe-toi, petit imbécile. J'en sais bien plus sur lui que tu ne le penses. Ton père est un crétin arrogant qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde.

- C'est faux ! s'indigna le garçon. Papa n'est pas comme ça !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi crois-tu que ta mère l'a quitté ? »

Harry se figea, ignorant la raison de la séparation de ses parents. Dylan esquissa un sourire triomphant qui n'échappa pas à l'enfant.

« C'est pas pour ça, cingla Harry, piqué au vif. Même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître, maman l'aime encore, je le sais ! Et c'est pour ça que tu lui fais toutes ces histoires depuis quelques temps. Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle préfère sa présence à la tienne ! »

La gifle partie avant que l'enfant n'aie eut le temps de réagir, le projetant durement au sol, ses lunettes glissant de son nez. Harry cilla, vaguement sonné et se redressa, la main sur la joue, fusillant l'homme du regard, sans même prendre la peine de ramasser ses lunettes.

« On fait moins le malin, maintenant, on dirait, ricana Dylan. Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, mon gars. Et crois-moi, tu n'oublieras pas la leçon de sitôt. »

Harry blêmit, les yeux fixés sur sa main, qui s'était à nouveau levée. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, attendant…

« Lâche-moi, Potter ! »

Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le cœur battant, reconnaissant sans mal la personne qui se tenait à présent devant lui, retenant en l'air le bras d'un Dylan plus que contrarié.

«- Papa ! s'exclama le garçon, soulagé, alors que Dylan réitérait son ordre.

- Pas tant que tu auras l'intention de t'en prendre à lui. » rétorqua sèchement James à l'adresse de l'autre homme.

Dylan ricana, tandis que l'enfant ramassait ses lunettes.

« Ce gosse ne mérite même pas que je perde mon temps pour lui, commenta-t-il. Maintenant, lâche-moi, Potter ! »

James hésita un instant mais finit par relâcher sa prise, sans le quitter des yeux.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'avises de le toucher, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. »

Sur ce, il se détourna de Dylan et reporta son attention sur son fils alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête.

« Où est ta mère ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, non sans un bref regard en direction de Dylan qui les fixait, les sourcils froncés. Vaguement surpris de ne pas le voir répliquer, Harry jeta un regard alentour, pour découvrir la raison pour laquelle, apparemment, l'homme préférait ne pas s'opposer d'avantage à l'Auror, en apercevant Remus et Sirius qui se tenaient près du portail, la main prête à s'emparer de leur baguette respective si le besoin se faisait sentir.

« Dans ce cas, je t'emmène au manoir, décréta James. Je préviendrais ta mère pour qu'elle vienne te récupérer là-bas. »

Harry acquiesça, soulagé.

« Attends, j'dois récupérer mes devoirs. » s'exclama l'enfant en désignant ses affaires qui traînaient un peu plus loin, en songeant que sa mère apprécierait qu'il ait terminé ses devoirs, malgré tout.

Sur ces mots, il entraîna son père jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'était installé, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, pour faire ses devoirs. Passant à la hauteur de Dylan, James lui adressa un regard d'avertissement avant de suivre le garçon.

* * *

« Harry, tu ne sais vraiment pas où est ta mère ? »

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête. James soupira. Les trois adultes avaient ramené l'enfant au manoir Potter. Sitôt rentré chez lui, le maître des lieux avait rédigé un bref courrier qu'il avait aussitôt confié à sa chouette à l'intention de Lily puis avait conduit son fils dans la cuisine du manoir, où les Elfes de maison avaient aussitôt cessé leurs activités pour venir s'enquérir des besoins de leurs maîtres. Remus et Sirius avaient dû repartir peu après, tout en annonçant qu'ils reviendraient pour le dîner.

«- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, commenta James en observant la joue rougie de son fils. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça ?

- Qu'il lève la main sur moi, oui, avoua Harry. Qu'il me menace, non, pas vraiment. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Tu en as déjà parlé à ta mère ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi faire ? Dylan démentirait. »

James parut songeur.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle t'aie laissé seul avec lui, s'indigna-t-il. Pourtant, elle devrait le savoir que tu ne t'entends pas avec lui, non ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Bizarrement, depuis quelques jours, il était presque sympa. Il était pas comme d'habitude. »

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air irrité.

« Je payerai cher pour lui montrer ce qu'il t'a fait, grommela-t-il en étudiant précautionneusement le poignet de son fils. On va passer voir une amie. Elle nous donnera de quoi faire disparaître tout ça, d'accord ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Mais, papa, comment ça se fait que tu… ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'adulte tira la chaînette d'or de sous sa robe de sorcier.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'au moindre problème, je le saurais. » commenta-t-il simplement alors que l'enfant réalisait enfin ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

« Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? »

Harry hésita, détournant les yeux des iris accusateurs de la femme rousse qui se tenait devant lui, étudiant son poignet.

« Juste un…petit désaccord avec une connaissance. » marmonna-t-il.

La femme ne fit aucun commentaire mais, à la façon dont elle plissa le nez, l'enfant se doutait bien qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment à son explication. Pourtant elle ouvrit un placard, près de la porte de la cuisine où ils s'étaient installés, à la recherche d'un produit quelconque. Harry en profita pour jeter un bref regard autour de lui, passant de l'horloge magique qui occupait un coin de la pièce, possédant bien plus d'aiguilles qu'une horloge ordinaire, à son père qui, adossé contre un plan de travail, l'observait avec un léger sourire.

«- Alors, Molly, comment va la p'tite famille ? s'enquit finalement l'adulte, alors qu'elle sortait un tube blanc du meuble.

- Ca va, ça va, répliqua-t-elle en revenant vers eux. Charlie est actuellement en Roumanie pour son travail, Bill est en Suisse, Percy, Fred et Georges sont à Poudlard et les deux autres attendent avec impatience d'être en âge d'y aller. Dommage qu'ils soient chez Muriel, Ron s'entendrait sûrement très bien avec toi, Harry. » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'enfant.

Harry grimaça alors qu'elle appliquait une pommade blanche sur la peau meurtrie de son poignet.

«- Il faudra renouveler l'application trois fois par jours pendant deux jours et il n'y paraîtra plus, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Je l'indiquerais à sa mère, il est chez elle en semaine. »

Molly acquiesça.

«- Elle avait l'air en forme, l'autre jour.

- Même si elle ne s'est pas attardée, après la réunion. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Cette femme connaissait aussi sa mère, apparemment. Mais de quelle réunion parlaient-ils ?

* * *

De retour au manoir, Harry s'était replongé dans ses devoirs. Il se révéla rapidement que les bases élémentaires de l'éducation moldue échappaient totalement à l'adulte, au plus grand amusement de l'enfant.

«- Mais quand on vit dans le monde sorcier, on ne va pas à l'école ? s'étonna finalement Harry en terminant l'un de ses exercices de mathématiques.

- Disons que la plupart du temps, les grandes familles de sorciers préfèrent opter pour une éducation à domicile, du moins jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient en âge d'être envoyés à Poudlard. Mais… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'Eldora surgit dans le salon.

« Maître James. » couina l'Elfe en s'inclinant, avant de tendre une enveloppe au sorcier.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Merci Eldora. » lança-t-il à l'attention de la petite créature qui disparu sans demander son reste alors que l'homme décachetait le courrier.

Il grimaça en découvrant le contenu de la missive. Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour en notant sa réaction.

«- Maman est rentrée, je suppose.

- Et elle est contrariée en plus. » soupira James en lui tendant la simple feuille que contenait l'enveloppe, ne portant que quelques mots rédigés à la hâte.

_Je suis à la maison, ramène Harry immédiatement._

L'enfant plissa le nez.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de retourner là-bas ? » tenta-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question.

Son père soupira.

«- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je te garderai ici sans hésiter mais…

- Oui, je sais, c'est maman qui est responsable de moi, légalement parlant, marmonna le garçon. C'est pas juste. »

* * *

Harry grimaça en apercevant sa mère qui, les bras croisés, les attendait sur le perron.

« Bon, au moins, j'ai fait mes devoirs. » marmonna-t-il.

Son père sourit faiblement mais n'eut guère le temps de répondre.

«- Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? demanda sèchement la jeune femme en venant à leur rencontre. Débarquer, comme ça, chez moi, et emmener Harry comme bon te semble…

- Là, je t'arrête tout de suite, répliqua James, piqué au vif. Je n'ai fait que l'éloigner d'une situation périlleuse pour lui.

- Périlleuse ? répéta Lily, haussant dangereusement le ton. Dylan a avoué qu'il s'était laissé emporté mais jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Harry. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là d'ailleurs ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres en voyant son père hésiter. James lui avait fait promettre de ne parler à personne de leur médaille, même à sa mère. Et l'enfant avait tenu sa promesse jusque là… Lily fronça les sourcils.

«- Là n'est pas la question, Lily, riposta finalement l'Auror. Ton compagnon a frappé Harry, je me suis interposé et, comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai préféré le prendre avec moi avant qu'il ne lui porte d'autres atteintes.

- Il ne l'a pas frappé, trancha-t-elle. Il me l'a assuré.

- Il m'a giflé, s'indigna l'enfant. Mais papa a fait en sorte de faire disparaître les marques. Et Sirius et Remus ont tout vu. »

Lily haussa les sourcils.

« Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là pour le confirmer ? »

Harry voulu répliquer, offensé par le fait que sa mère préférait croire Dylan plutôt que lui, mais son père le coupa dans son élan en posant la main sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement.

« Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux Lily, commenta calmement l'adulte. Mais, à l'avenir, je préfèrerai que Harry ne reste pas seul avec ce type. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il a finit ses devoirs et je passerais le prendre, comme d'habitude, samedi matin. Et, ah oui, Molly a demandé à ce qu'on lui remette ceci sur son poignet trois fois par jour pendant les deux prochains jours, ajouta-t-il en sortant le tube fournit par la sorcière de l'une de ses poches, avant de le lancer négligemment à la jeune femme. Bonne soirée et à samedi, mon grand.

- Mais…papa… »

L'adulte lui adressa un regard entendu alors qu'il tournait le dos à une Lily prise au dépourvu par cette brusque capitulation. Harry grimaça mais acquiesça faiblement et baissa la tête, résigné, repensant à ce que son père lui avait dit en chemin.

_«- Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ta mère refuse de nous croire, ça ne servira à rien de tenter de la raisonner. _

_- Pourtant…_

_- Il ne vaut mieux pas lui donner de raisons de t'interdire de venir chez moi le week-end. Tes séjours au manoir sont les seuls jours où tu n'as pas à subir les sautes d'humeur de ce type. De toute façon, en cas de problème, tu sais où me trouver. »_

Harry soupira.

« Ok, à samedi alors… » marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Harry, à plat ventre sur son lit, ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait lorsqu'on frappa timidement à la porte de sa chambre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Le garçon hésita mais concéda à se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Kimberley se faufila aussitôt dans la pièce.

« Maman serait pas contente de savoir que tu fermes ta porte à clé. » observa la petite.

L'aîné renifla.

« Si c'est pour aller rapporter à maman, ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes. » marmonna-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Sa demi-sœur le suivit, s'installant à côté de son frère.

« Non, je dirais rien à maman, mais… papa t'a embêté… »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La petite hésita puis hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi papa est méchant avec toi ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Lui seul le sait. » soupira-t-il.

La fillette fit la moue.

« J'aime beaucoup papa, mais… »

Elle s'interrompit, alors que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement.

«- Ah, c'est là que tu te cachais, Kim…

- Ca te dérangerait de frapper avant d'entrer ? » s'indigna l'aîné en quittant à nouveau son lit pour faire face au nouveau venu.

La fillette l'imita et adressa un regard incertain à son demi-frère avant de sortir vivement de la pièce. Dylan renifla dédaigneusement, s'adossant au mur, près de la porte.

« J'ai parfaitement le droit de faire ce que je veux chez moi, observa-t-il. Et, de ce fait, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à un avorton de ton espèce. »

Harry esquissa une moue méprisante et croisa les bras.

« T'as peut-être réussi à berner maman cette fois-ci mais je ne pense pas qu'elle fermera aussi facilement les yeux sur tes agissements si tu t'en prend encore à moi. »

Dylan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il me semble que ta mère a accordé plus de crédit à mes propos qu'aux tiens… Cela étant, j'avoue que tu as eu une chance insolente, tout à l'heure. Ton père est intervenu à temps… C'est d'ailleurs assez surprenant, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans les parages. »

L'enfant s'efforça à rester impassible, à ne pas esquisser le moindre geste vers sa médaille, soigneusement cachée sous son t-shirt.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Dylan. »

Harry se détendit aussitôt en apercevant sa mère sur le seuil de la porte. Derrière elle, Kim esquissa un sourire incertain à son demi-frère. La fillette avait eu le temps de prévenir leur mère avant que les choses ne dégénèrent à nouveau avec Dylan. Le garçon vit l'adulte lever les yeux au ciel, avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui pour quitter la pièce sans un mot, sous le regard soucieux de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle soupira et tourna les talons, prête à quitter les lieux à son tour.

« Maman… »

Elle se figea sur le seuil et se tourna vers son aîné.

« Je veux pas rester ici… »

Lily soupira et s'approcha de son fils.

« Je vais lui en toucher deux mots, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Comme si ça allait changer les choses, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Harry…

- Mais même papa dit que…

- Ton père est loin d'avoir un avis objectif sur la question, mon chéri…

- Il n'empêche…

- Harry, ça suffit, le coupa sèchement sa mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu n'as pas à partir comme bon te semble chez ton père… »

Elle s'interrompit, face à l'expression offensée de l'enfant alors qu'il la fixait, une lueur étrange animant ses yeux verts. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa en repensant aux propos de son père : « _Il ne vaut mieux pas lui donner de raisons de t'interdire de venir chez moi le week-end. ». _Il porta machinalement la main à son cou, effleurant la médaille dissimulée sous son tee-shirt. Non, il ne devait pas donner à sa mère l'occasion de revenir sur l'accord passé avec son père. Même si, pour cela, il devait ravaler sa fierté et accepter sans broncher le fait que sa mère doute ainsi de ses propos. Il réalisa son erreur en voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils, ayant visiblement perçu son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que ton père ne se trouvait pas dans le coin par hasard ? »

Silence. Lily soupira, agacée.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos petites combines, à tous les deux, lâcha-t-elle. Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Et si sa mère décidait de mettre fin à l'accord passé avec son père ?

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il.

La jeune femme le fixa.

« Comment ça, non ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étrangement calme.

L'enfant hésita un bref instant. Il connaissait bien ce ton employé par sa mère…et ce n'était pas de bon augure. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser, sans rien dire, lui interdire de revoir son père, pas alors que…

« Tu…tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'empêcherais plus de voir papa. Tu…tu m'avais dit que tu ferais tout pour que je sois heureux… Alors, ça aussi, c'était un mensonge ? »

Sa mère pâlit et recula d'un pas, sous le regard accusateur de l'enfant. Sans prévenir, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot, claquant la porte derrière elle. Harry frissonna, les yeux fixés sur le battant, le verrouillant inconsciemment, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

* * *

Remus s'attarda devant le portail, étudiant la maison qui se dressait au bout de l'allée. Il hésitait à les déranger à cette heure avancée mais… Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au manoir, Sirius et lui, ils avaient trouvé leur ami dans un état d'agitation qui les avait aussitôt alertés. Tous deux avaient été abasourdi par le récit de leur ami, choqués par le fait que Lily ait ainsi refusé de les croire. C'était ce qui avait décidé le lycanthrope à se rendre chez la jeune femme pour essayer de donner un sens à tout cela, tandis que Sirius restait avec le maître des lieux dans l'intention de le calmer.

Ce n'était pas logique. Depuis le début, depuis que Lily avait, sans prévenir, quitté le domicile conjugal, quelque chose leur échappait mais quoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fuit ainsi ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi aujourd'hui ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens…et était totalement contraire à la personnalité de la jeune femme… Remus ferait tout pour obtenir des réponses à ces questions, pour donner du sens à tout ceci…même si, pour cela, il devait débarquer à l'improviste chez elle. Il devait le faire…

Il soupira et pénétra dans la propriété. Une fois sur le seuil de la maison, il hésita à nouveau puis frappa à la porte. Remus patienta un long moment avant que le battant ne s'ouvre, enfin.

Lily grimaça brièvement en l'apercevant puis soupira, clairement agacée.

«- Quoi encore ? lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Bonsoir, Lily, lança-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter l'attitude la plus sereine possible. Désolé de te déranger à une heure pareille mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler de…certaines choses. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est James qui t'envoie ? » s'enquit-elle.

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Non, il ignore tout de ma présence ici. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué mon départ. »

Silence. Remus ne fit rien pour y mettre fin, se contentant d'attendre en étudiant discrètement les réactions de la jeune femme. Celle-ci jetait régulièrement un regard à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'impatienta-t-elle finalement.

Remus soupira.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Lily ? »

La jeune femme blêmit, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se recomposer une expression impassible.

« Pourquoi avoir refusé de les croire, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton compagnon aujourd'hui ? On l'a vu faire, Sirius et moi et… »

Nouveau regard de la jeune femme, tendue, vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment, et encore moins l'endroit, pour parler de cela, répliqua-t-elle finalement. De toute façon, Harry n'avait pas à partir ainsi avec son père. »

L'homme voulu répliquer mais se ravisa, en notant une étrange lueur dans le regard de la jeune femme, malgré tous ses efforts pour conserver une expression neutre.

« Je ne te reconnais plus, Lily… »

Bref silence.

« J'ai changé, Remus. Tout simplement. »

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Loin de s'arranger, la situation n'avait cessé de se détériorer. Lily n'avait, finalement, pas mis fin aux séjours de son fils au manoir Potter, au plus grand soulagement du garçon. En ce jeudi matin, la jeune femme se retrouvait seule chez elle, les enfants étant, tous les deux, à l'école et Dylan étant partit de bonne heure à l'Ambassade. Lily soupira et se laissa choir sur le canapé du salon. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, à la fois épuisée et agacée.

_Tu…tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'empêcherais plus de voir papa. Tu…tu m'avais dit que tu ferais tout pour que je sois heureux… Alors, ça aussi, c'était un mensonge ?_

Les propos de son fils ne cessaient de s'imposer à son esprit. Oui, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux… Or le bonheur de l'enfant impliquait forcément la présence de son père dans sa vie. Pour l'instant, Harry se satisfaisait des week-ends qu'il passait au manoir Potter… Mais jusqu'à quand cette situation allait-elle durer ? Car elle se doutait bien que, un jour, son fils allait lui demander de passer plus de temps avec son père… Mais serait-elle capable de sacrifier, une fois de plus, son propre bonheur ? Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois…elle ne se sentait pas capable de renouveler l'expérience une fois de plus. Pas en sachant que son fils était tout pour elle. Une des plus belles choses qui lui soient arrivé. Son existence avait été sa raison d'être durant toutes ces années. Elle avait reconstruit sa vie autour de cet enfant… Pourtant, tout semblait aller de plus en plus mal depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Grande-Bretagne, que Harry avait rencontré son père…, et que Dylan avait commencé à se comporter de façon anormale à l'égard de l'enfant.

Lily soupira. Harry n'était pas du genre à mentir, pas sur ce genre de chose en tout cas. James non plus, d'ailleurs… S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il semblait prendre très au sérieux c'était le sort de leur fils. Elle avait eu tort de réagir comme elle l'avait fait mais… La colère, l'inquiétude, la jalousie (oui elle enviait la relation qui s'était, en quelques mois, établie entre le père et le fils, au détriment de sa propre relation avec l'enfant…) l'avaient emporté sur tout le reste.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit pour reporter son attention sur ses préoccupations actuelles, autrement dit, essayer de comprendre les raisons qui incitaient Dylan à se comporter ainsi. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour accepter l'existence de l'enfant, pour se rendre agréable envers Harry. Il adorait Kimberley et la choyait d'autant plus que Lily privilégiait le bien-être de son fils pour compenser le rejet et les brimades dont il était l'objet. Pourtant, l'homme avait fait des efforts ces derniers temps. Il avait réellement tenté de se montrer plus civilisé avec l'enfant…du moins jusqu'à l'incident qui était survenu deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait sût endormir sa méfiance, la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle pouvait s'absenter, qu'il veillerait sur les deux enfants. Elle y avait crû… elle l'avait laissé se charger de Kim et Harry, malgré les réticences de son aîné à la perspective de rester seul avec son beau père. Mais son rendez-vous avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et, à son retour, Harry n'était pas là où il aurait dû être. Elle s'était aussitôt imaginée le pire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive la lettre de James, lui annonçant que l'enfant était chez lui. Et la colère l'avait aussitôt emporté sur l'inquiétude…

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ses pensées ces derniers temps. Le comportement de Dylan. Les craintes croissantes de Harry. Le sort de ses deux enfants. La prophétie. James.

Elle soupira à nouveau. James. Malgré tous ses efforts, il semblait s'imposer, inlassablement, à son esprit, surpassant tout le reste. Elle était pourtant parvenue à le chasser de ses pensées, durant toutes ces années passées aux Etats-Unis. Mais tous ses efforts avaient été réduits en poussière lorsque son fils avait filé en douce pour rencontrer son père. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce jour où elle l'avait trouvé sur le seuil de sa porte, lorsqu'il lui avait ramené Harry.

Elle ferma les yeux, se pinçant machinalement l'arête du nez, exaspérée. Finalement, mue par une pensée subite, elle se leva et gagna l'étage, rejoignant le grenier. Là, elle marqua une brève pause, parcourant la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur les cartons empilés dans la pièce pénombrée, vestiges du déménagement, avant de se diriger vers le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

Péniblement, elle dégagea un coffre poussiéreux qui, jusque là, disparaissait sous un tas de vieux livres. De la main, elle chassa la couche de poussière qui s'était déposé sur le couvercle et se figea, perdue dans ses réflexions, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Elle n'avait plus ouvert ce coffre depuis près de dix ans…Même lors du déménagement, elle s'était bien gardée d'y toucher. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la surface rugueuse, redessinant le pourtour des armes de Gryffondor qui étaient gravées dans le bois, en dessous de son nom dont les lettres, anciennement dorées, commençaient à s'écailler sous ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, refoulant ainsi les souvenirs que réveillaient en elle ce simple coffre. Trop de souvenirs qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier…

Elle soupira, plus partagé et troublée que jamais. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle ne s'en était plus préoccupée durant près de dix ans, éprouvait-elle soudain le besoin de ressortir ce coffre ?

« Peut-être parce que tu as fini par accepter le fait que James faisait inévitablement partie intégrante de ta vie. » lui souffla pernicieusement sa conscience.

Elle eut un sourire méprisant. Dès les plus tendres années de son fils, elle s'était résignée à ce fait : Jamais elle ne pourrait bannir totalement toute allusion à son ancien mari et ami de sa vie. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était chaque jour plus incontestable. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait brutalement repensé à cette vieille malle oubliée dans un coin du grenier… Même lors du déménagement, elle n'avait pas eu ce besoin irrépressible de l'ouvrir, de se replonger dans des souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux…

Elle jeta machinalement un regard vers l'entrée de la pièce, hésitante. Mais elle était seule. Personne ne risquait de la surprendre en ces lieux. Elle soupira et déverrouilla le loquet d'un sort distrait. Elle s'apprêtait à soulever le couvercle, quand, une fois de plus, un étrange sentiment la pris. Pourquoi ce malaise soudain ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à se replonger dans d'anciens souvenirs, non ?

Elle inspira et souleva le couvercle de bois, révélant une multitude d'objets plus variés les uns que les autres : ses livres scolaires, classés par année, ses vieilles robes d'uniformes aux armes de Gryffondor, ses diverses fournitures, plumes, chaudrons, parchemins jaunis par le temps, tout y était… Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et rejeta distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, son regard parcourant chaque objet qui s'offrait à elle, évoquant dans son esprit des petites anecdotes qui avaient ponctués sa vie d'étudiante à Poudlard.

Comme ces traces de brûlures sur la couverture de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, souvenir d'un inoubliable cours de Potions en première année durant lequel, pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie, elle avait été associée à Sirius qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'y mettre le feu… Ca avait été un accident, bien sûr, et les dégâts avaient été réduits au minimum mais le livre en gardait encore les marques. Ou cette édition de _Sort et enchantements, niveau 6_ qu'elle avait jeté à la figure de James un jour où il l'avait particulièrement énervé. Elle se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. Elle se rappelait que trop bien l'ecchymose qu'il en avait gardée durant trois semaines et qui l'avait fait quelque peu culpabiliser d'ailleurs, sans parler de la cicatrice, imperceptible à quiconque ignorant son existence, qu'il en gardait désormais.

Ou cette robe… c'était celle qu'elle portait à son premier rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, avec James… Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle en avait passé des heures à tergiverser, enfermée dans son dortoir. Elle avait mis sans dessus dessous sa garde-robe avant de finalement mettre cette robe… et elle ne revoyait que trop bien la tête des Maraudeurs lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les garçons. Faire taire James et Sirius sans avoir à faire quoique ce soit, et cela pendant plus d'une demi-heure, relevait de l'exploit…ce qu'elle était pourtant parvenu à faire ce jour-là. Et James avait été tellement adorable ce jour-là…

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais plus. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. C'était idiot d'avoir voulu se replonger dans ces lointains souvenirs.

Elle s'apprêtait à rabattre le couvercle et enterrer à nouveau ce passé auquel elle venait de se confronter lorsque son regard se posa sur un petit coffret en ébène qui était glissé entre une pile de ses vieux uniformes scolaires, soigneusement pliés, et la paroi de la malle. Elle fronça les sourcils mais le sortit précautionneusement. Elle marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt, se rappelant ce que contenait ce cadeau que lui avait offert sa mère, le jour de son mariage…

Cette fois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à les refouler, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à ce jour qui avait pourtant été l'un des plus beaux de sa vie…en plus de la naissance de Harry, exactement un an plus tard. Cette curieuse coïncidence la troubla brutalement, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le 31 juillet 1979, elle devenait officiellement Mrs Potter et douze mois plus tard, jour pour jour, elle donnait naissance à l'héritier de cette famille dont elle avait rejeté le nom quatre mois après la cérémonie de mariage.

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'elle faisait, elle referma brutalement la malle et la repoussa rageusement dans un coin du grenier. Y repenser n'y changerait rien. Le passé était le passé. Fin de la discussion. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi faisait-elle tout son possible pour éviter James ? Pourquoi son nom s'imposait-il, de la sorte, chaque jour un peu plus dans ses pensées ? Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière mais ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait, inconsciemment, emmené le coffret en bois sombre avec elle.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » hurla-t-elle avant de jeter l'objet à travers la pièce.

Le coffret s'écrasa contre le mur et s'ouvrit sous le choc, répandant son contenu à travers la pièce.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme resta figée au milieu de la chambre, le souffle court, les poings serrés. Fermant les yeux, elle s'incita au calme, s'efforçant à respirer profondément. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle s'était ressaisit suffisamment pour prendre conscience du désordre qu'elle venait de mettre dans la pièce. Elle soupira et entreprit de ramasser les différents objets dispersés dans la chambre, pour les remettre à leur place, dans le petit coffret d'ébène qui avait finit sa course devant la porte, restée ouverte.

Ce faisant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt sur une photo que Rébecca avait prise quelques heures à peine après la naissance de Harry. Becca, son amie de toujours qui l'avait accueillie chez elle lorsqu'elle avait fuit de chez James. C'était elle encore qui l'avait soutenue durant les deux années qui avait suivi son départ, durant les procédures de divorce, durant sa grossesse et, surtout, qui l'avait aidé à s'occuper de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assassinée par Voldemort lorsqu'il avait voulu s'en prendre à l'enfant, réalisant ainsi, à l'insu de tous, la prophétie tant redoutée, laissant à Harry cette cicatrice qui lui barrait à présent le front.

Elle secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur la photo du nouveau-né qui s'agitait doucement dans ses bras. Ce jour-là, elle avait faillit céder à la tentation de contacter James et lui dire, pour leur fils. Mais elle avait bien vite rejeté cette idée. Au début, elle avait mis ça sur le compte du fait que, maintenant qu'elle avait stupidement demandé le divorce, il aurait été grotesque de renouer brutalement avec lui alors qu'il ne devait probablement plus se sentir concerné par ce que la jeune femme faisait. Mais elle réalisait désormais que, ce qui l'avait retenu ce jour-là, c'était l'appréhension. En quittant James, elle avait aussi coupé les ponts avec leurs amis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être s'était-il déjà refait une autre vie, avec quelqu'un d'autre, en tirant un trait sur le passé ? Peut-être ne voudrait-il rien savoir de cet enfant ? Chaque supposition était une raison de plus pour s'abstenir. Après tout, il avait signé les papiers de divorce sans la moindre protestation. Il n'avait même pas cherché à essayer de la joindre ou de la retrouver… Et puis, il y avait cette satanée prophétie…

Elle cilla, s'efforçant de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, incapable de détourner le regard de la première photo qu'elle avait de son fils. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé ce jour-là, tenant dans ses bras ce petit garçon à qui elle venait de donner le jour. Son bébé… Et pourtant, elle réalisait à présent que ce jour-là aurait pu être absolument parfait…si elle n'avait pas été toute seule à profiter de ce bonheur.

Elle soupira et se hâta de chasser cette dernière pensée de son esprit, repensant à ces quatre années privilégiées, qu'elle avait uniquement consacré à son fils. Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était vouée corps et âme à l'éducation de l'enfant qui, depuis, avait toujours eu sa préférence, même vis-à-vis de Kimberley. Bien qu'elle aimait tout autant ses deux enfants, elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle portait une attention toute particulière pour son aîné. Attitude qui était allée croissante dès l'instant où Dylan était entré dans leur vie. Lui, au contraire, avait toujours eu tendance à mettre Kim en avant, ce qui n'avait fait qu'inciter Lily à couver encore plus son fils. C'était l'une des raisons qui avait conduit la jeune femme à tout faire pour maintenir James à distance de Harry lors de l'incident du Ministère. Elle avait eu son fils pour elle seule durant dix ans, ce n'était pas pour le laisser, du jour au lendemain, s'éloigner d'elle au profit de son père, de devoir "partager" son fils.

Pourtant, malgré toute son attention vouée à son fils, elle n'avait pas su voir qu'il avait des problèmes, qu'il était malheureux, et cela alors qu'elle s'obstinait à lui refuser d'en savoir plus que le strict minimum sur son père. Par son égoïsme, elle avait faillit perdre totalement la confiance de son fils. Bien sûr, tout était rentré dans l'ordre…mais seulement grâce à ses séjours répétés chez son père. Elle devait bien admettre que le temps passé avec James avait totalement transformé leur fils : Il en revenait chaque jour plus épanouit et plein de vie. Et, pour l'instant, le fait que l'enfant soit heureux était ce qui lui importait le plus. Elle le lui avait promis et elle tiendrait sa promesse… tant qu'il se contenterait de la situation actuelle.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans la cuisine, seulement troublé par le bruit des couverts. Kimberley jetait régulièrement des regards à chacun de ses parents et à son demi-frère, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Le repas avait, pourtant, commencé sur une note plus sereine, jusqu'à ce que Dylan les rejoigne à table, la mine renfrognée. Aussitôt, Harry s'était raidit sur sa chaise et avait cessé de raconter les grandes lignes de sa journée de classe.

« Je peux sortir de table ? J'ai mes devoirs à terminer. » annonça finalement le garçon en déposant ses couverts sur son assiette.

Lily le jaugea du regard.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre de dessert ? »

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » assura-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça et croisa le regard réprobateur de son compagnon.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller, mon chéri, déclara-t-elle en ignorant délibérément la désapprobation silencieuse de l'homme. Je passerai te donner un coup de main dans un instant, si tu veux. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et esquissa un léger sourire avant de quitter rapidement la cuisine.

« Il aurait quand même pû rester à table avec nous jusqu'à la fin du repas. » commenta Dylan, dès que l'enfant eut quitté la pièce.

Lily soupira.

«- Ne commence pas avec ça, Dylan, protesta-t-elle.

- Tu persistes à céder à ses moindres caprices et tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là à ne rien dire ? Je ne crois pas, non… »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, réprimant les propos acerbes qui lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de l'enfant. Depuis deux semaines, il ne cessait de lui répétait qu'il ne voulait pas rester là, qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle avait beau lui assuré, à chaque fois, que l'incident ne se renouvellerait plus et qu'elle ne le laisserait plus seul avec lui, le garçon restait méfiant et faisait son possible pour rester loin de son beau père. Kimberley, elle, se contentait de suivre les évènements en silence, même si, parfois, elle exprimait ses craintes à sa mère. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait que cinq ans, elle comprenait parfaitement les choses et appréhendait quelque peu une séparation éventuelle de ses parents. La veille, la fillette avait demandé à sa mère les raisons pour lesquelles son père en voulait tant à son demi-frère. Lily n'avait pas sût quoi répondre et la petite n'avait pas insisté.

« Laisse-le tranquille. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à lui, tout d'un coup, alors que, jusqu'à présent, tu ne voulais même pas en entendre parler ? Je l'éduque comme bon me semble et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. »

* * *

Des formes sombres. Des cris. Des sorts qui fusent de part et d'autre, éclairant la scène d'une lueur verte le temps de quelques secondes, avant d'atteindre leur cible. Des robes noires, sur des silhouettes encagoulées. Des robes écarlates qui surgissent soudainement dans la mêlée. De nouveaux sorts jaillissent des baguettes, alors que les Aurors combattent les Mangemorts. Puis un claquement sec, une forme sombre et luisante qui fend la foule à même le sol, serpentant sur le sol pavé. Un rire glacial, sinistre qui s'élève dans la nuit. Un sort vert brise l'obscurité d'une lueur mortelle. Une souffrance fulgurante.

Harry se réveilla brutalement, le front douloureux et le souffle court. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, une main crispée sur sa cicatrice, brûlante sous ses doigts. Puis soudainement, un autre élancement. Un autre échauffement mais plus subtile. Le garçon tressaillit en réalisant que sa médaille venait de réagir à quelque chose… Soit son père était exposé à une menace quelconque soit… Un mouvement furtif dans sa chambre attira alors son attention. Un mouvement qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Machinalement, il chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet en tâtonnant et l'actionna, éclairant la pièce. Harry aperçu alors une forme sombre et encagoulée, rendue floue par l'absence de ses lunettes, qui s'était figée près de la porte, ouverte, de sa chambre. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« MAMAN !!! » hurla-t-il en sautant de son lit pour se réfugier dans le coin le plus éloigné de sa chambre.

La forme sombre parut hésiter puis disparut brusquement. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir alors que l'enfant continuait à fixer avec inquiétude l'endroit où l'intrus se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Harry ? »

L'enfant se détendit alors que sa mère pénétrait dans sa chambre, interloquée. Son expression se mua en inquiétude en découvrant la mine angoissée de l'enfant, tapi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Maman, il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre ! » s'exclama aussitôt l'enfant.

Lily blêmit.

« Quoi ? »

Elle l'attira à elle, l'enlaçant étroitement, avant d'étudier la pièce du regard, vigilante.

« Il…il est partit quand j'ai crié mais… il était là. » ajouta le garçon en désignant l'endroit où il avait aperçu la forme sombre.

De nouveaux pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Dylan se figea sur le seuil de la chambre, l'air perplexe.

«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il.

- Harry dit avoir vu quelqu'un dans sa chambre. L'intrus s'est enfuit aussitôt. » annonça Lily à voix basse, en passant la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Dylan esquissa un sourire désabusé.

« Ben voyons, ironisa-t-il. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il être entré dans la maison sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, alors que, de toute évidence, personne n'a transplané et que j'aurai, de toute évidence, aperçu quiconque serait entré dans la maison en utilisant la cheminée, alors que j'étais dans le salon ? »

Harry s'agrippa au bras de sa mère alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

«- Mon fils n'est pas un menteur, et s'il dit que quelqu'un était dans sa chambre, je ne peux que le croire.

- Ou peut-être a-t-il, tout simplement, crû le voir, rétorqua Dylan. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes…

- Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre, je l'ai entendu bouger et je l'ai vu. Il était habillé tout en noir. » s'indigna le garçon.

L'homme esquissa un sourire suffisant. Harry sentit sa mère resserrer sa prise sur lui.

« Tu devrais aller voir comment va Kim, Dylan, suggéra-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Je resterais avec mon fils ce soir, par précaution. »

Dylan soupira.

«- En supposant qu'il y aie réellement eu quelqu'un dans sa chambre, tu crois vraiment que ce visiteur retentera l'expérience ce soir ?

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque que cela se reproduise, trancha sèchement la jeune femme. Et si tu refuses de prendre les choses plus sérieusement, je me débrouillerais seule, concernant mes deux enfants. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, entraînant son aîné avec elle, récupéra les lunettes du garçon sur sa table de chevet et se rapprocha de la sortie en les tendant à son fils.

«- Lily…

- Laisse-moi passer Dylan. Et ne me touche pas, trancha-t-elle alors qu'il faisait mine de la retenir.

- Mais essaie au moins de…

- Laisse-moi sortir, Dylan ! cingla-t-elle, froidement. Ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens. »

L'homme hésita un instant mais soupira et s'écarta du passage, parfaitement conscient qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution.

«- Où vas-tu comme ça ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Harry à sa suite.

- Faire ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle rejoignit la chambre voisine, pour y trouver une Kimberley parfaitement alerte et anxieuse. La fillette bondit de son lit en l'apercevant et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

«- Y a eu un voleur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait ma chérie mais il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je veux pas rester toute seule, bredouilla la petite.

- Il n'en est pas question, assura l'adulte. On va s'installer tous les trois dans le salon pour cette nuit et on y sera très bien, vous verrez. »

Kimberley dans les bras, Harry la suivant de près, elle quitta l'étage sans rencontrer la moindre résistance de Dylan. Une fois ses deux enfants convenablement installés sur le canapé du salon, elle fit apparaître une couverture dont elle les recouvrit.

« Un chocolat chaud, ça vous dirait ? proposa-t-elle finalement. Rien de mieux pour se changer les idées, non ? »

Kimberley accepta avec enthousiasme, tandis que Harry acceptait plus distraitement, fixant les flammes qui s'élevaient, hautes et claires dans la cheminée, mû par une idée subite.

« Maman… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« On pourrait peut-être en parler à papa, pour ce qui s'est passé… Il aura peut-être des idées pour pas que ça recommence. »

Lily le fixa un instant puis haussa les épaules.

«- Si ça peut te rassurer, accepta-t-elle finalement. Je vous prépare vos boissons et je reviens. Je te confie ta sœur, Harry.

- Demi-sœur. » marmonna-t-il en quittant le canapé.

A peine sa mère avait-elle quittée la pièce qu'il avait déjà sortit la bourse contenant la poudre de cheminette et en avait jetée une poignée dans le feu.

« Manoir Potter. » murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant devant le foyer, alors que Kimberley, mue par la curiosité, le rejoignait.

Presque aussitôt, la tête d'un des Elfes de maison apparue dans la cheminée, à la plus grande surprise de la fillette.

«- Oh, bonsoir Maître Harry, s'exclama la petite créature.

- Bonsoir Minsy, répondit posément le garçon. Mon père est là ? »

L'Elfe de maison grimaça imperceptiblement et secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, Maître James a dû s'absenter avec monsieur Sirius. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, monsieur Remus est…

- Oui, très bien, la coupa vivement l'enfant. Si Remus est là, je… »

La créature magique ne lui pas le temps de finir sa phrase, s'inclina respectueusement et disparut aussitôt. Presque aussitôt, le visage du sorcier apparut dans l'âtre.

«- Harry… Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, marmonna le garçon. Minsy m'a dit que papa n'était pas disponible.

- Ils ont dû s'absenter, oui, Sirius et lui, pour leur travail. »

Harry plissa le nez, conscient que Remus cherchait, une fois de plus, à minimiser la situation, probablement pour le « ménager ».

«- Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit l'homme, changeant rapidement de sujet. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de chercher à joindre ton père aussi tard, et qui plus est par cheminée.

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? »

Le garçon se raidit à l'intervention de Dylan. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

«- Il faut que j'y aille, souffla-t-il à l'attention de l'ami de son père en se levant.

- Harry ? »

Mais l'enfant avait déjà mis fin à la communication et s'était relevé pour faire face à l'arrivant, imité par Kimberley.

« Je discutais avec quelqu'un. » rétorqua calmement l'enfant.

Au même instant, Lily revint dans la pièce, portant un plateau lourdement chargé.

« Laisse-les tranquille, Dylan. » déclara-t-elle.

L'homme ne protesta pas et tourna les talons, quittant les lieux sans un mot.

* * *

Remus resta un instant devant la cheminée, fixant l'âtre vide d'un air soucieux. Il avait entendu l'intervention de Dylan, juste avant que l'enfant ne mette fin à la discussion. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose chez eux. Quelque chose d'assez important pour que le garçon cherche à prévenir son père. Quelque chose qu'il ne tenait pas à formuler devant son beau père. Mais quoi ?

Par chance, James n'était pas là, ou il aurait aussitôt supposé que l'homme avait, une fois de plus, voulu s'en prendre à l'enfant et aurait filé directement chez eux… Ce qui aurait, sans aucun doute, posé plus de problèmes qu'autres choses.

Remus se redressa lentement, préoccupé.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » s'enquit Minsy en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

Le sorcier secoua la tête.

« Non, préviens-moi juste si Harry retente l'expérience ou quand ton maître reviendra. »

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina et quitta les lieux sans plus attendre.

* * *

Le Quartier Général des Aurors était étrangement bruyant, en comparaison des couloirs déserts que Lily venait de parcourir. Elle inspira profondément, cherchant à se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle avait passée la nuit à veiller sur ses enfants, si bien qu'elle avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à la situation et aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle désormais. Quelqu'un, probablement un Mangemort, s'était introduit chez eux, à l'insu de tous, et avait tenté de s'en prendre à Harry. Dylan persistait à minimiser les choses et elle avait bien l'intention de régler le problème dès que possible…mais, pour se faire, elle devait mettre ses deux enfants en lieu sûr... C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle se trouvait, actuellement, au Ministère de la Magie, après avoir déposé ses deux enfants à l'école. Elle évita quelques notes inter-services qui traversaient la vaste salle et s'avança entre les bureaux. Grâce aux indications d'un des employés du Ministère chargé de l'accueil des visiteurs, elle ne tarda guère à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. On lui avait assuré qu'il était là…mais s'il ne l'était pas ?

Où veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre, idiote ? Considérant qu'il n'y a pas d'attaque de prévu, ils ne doivent pas avoir grand chose à faire d'autre que de se tourner les pouces dans leurs bureaux.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il soit là. Il le fallait. Elle inspira et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » lança aussitôt la voix tant espérée, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement.

Elle poussa le battant et eut une brève vision d'un James Potter, négligemment assis sur une chaise en équilibre précaire, les pieds sur son bureau, une seconde avant qu'il ne sursaute violemment en l'apercevant et ne bascule en arrière, entraînant avec lui la plupart des affaires posées sur son bureau, et cela dans un juron sonore.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, elle aurait probablement rit de sa mésaventure, tout comme ne se privait pas de le faire Sirius qui, incapable de dire un mot tant il riait, ne parvenait qu'à pointer son ami du doigt… Mais il eut un hoquet de surprise en apercevant, à son tour, la raison de la chute de James.

«- Lily, mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il, avant de venir prêter main forte à son ami.

- Lily, mais qu'est-ce que… ? demanda James à son tour, en se relevant d'un bond.

- Je sais que ma présence en ces lieux à de quoi vous surprendre mais…James, je pourrais te parler une minute…, seule à seul ? » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard significatif à Sirius.

Celui-ci protesta, tandis que James acquiesçait silencieusement en remettant de l'ordre sur son bureau d'un mouvement distrait de baguette. Sirius grommela, visiblement plus par habitude qu'autre chose, mais quitta le bureau sans se faire prier.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

« Hum, assis-toi, si tu veux. » suggéra James en désignant un siège.

Mais Lily rejeta son offre, remettant dans un geste machinal, une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

«- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai des soucis ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh, Lily, franchement. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que, jamais tu ne serais venue me voir si tout allait bien…et encore moins seule… »

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Il la connaissait décidément trop bien… Elle inspira.

« James, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faveur jusqu'à présent mais…si je suis venue te voir aujourd'hui… »

Elle s'interrompit, gênée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer…ou alors lui aussi serait en danger… Elle recula, mais James, l'air soucieux, la retint par le bras.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont Harry et ta fille ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu le sais… Regarde-moi, Lily. Regarde-moi ! »

Elle trembla violemment mais releva lentement les yeux, où brillaient tout son désarroi, toutes ses craintes.

«- James, je…je voudrais que tu gardes Harry et Kimberley chez toi… Je…J'ai de fortes raisons de croire qu'ils sont en dangers et… je…je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner, à part toi… Je…je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

- Bien sûr que je peux les prendre chez moi mais… Lily, calme-toi, calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui se passe ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix vaguement implorante, en lui prenant les mains.

- Je…j'ai peur, James. J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée des sanglots qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge. J'ai tellement peur pour eux… Harry…, la prophétie…, Kim… »

Elle éclata en sanglot, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la tension de ses derniers jours. Elle n'en pouvait plus…elle ne savait plus à qui se confier, sur qui s'appuyer, ni quoi faire pour protéger au mieux ses enfants.

Dans son trouble, elle remarqua à peine que James l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait à présent contre lui. Ni qu'elle avait, instinctivement enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule, à la recherche de réconfort…. Ni qu'il lui caressait le dos, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Comme un sombre soir d'octobre, gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, durant sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard… Un soir qui avait, à jamais, scellé leurs vies, à James et elle. Un soir où elle avait découvert James sous un angle bien plus "humain" qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Un soir où l'amour s'était imposé à toute logique, un soir où était né l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui avait, dès lors, voué. Un soir où il l'avait, tout simplement, réconforté dans la Salle Commune.

Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de son odeur familière et de sa chaleur, éveillant en elle des émotions et des souvenirs qu'elle était pourtant convaincue d'avoir enterré dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle ne su jamais combien de temps elle resta là, à pleurer dans les bras du seul homme qu'elle avait réellement et sincèrement aimé, mais, lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité, par sa simple présence… Elle réalisait à présent pourquoi elle était venue le voir, lui, plutôt qu'un autre : Inconsciemment, elle était venue là où elle savait qu'elle serait écoutée, où elle serait comprise, où elle pourrait épancher ses craintes sans aucun embarras, en toute confiance…

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à lui avouer tout de ses soupçons quant à l'attitude de Dylan, ses inquiétudes pour la sécurité de Harry, mais aussi, dans une moindre mesure, de Kimberley, de ses deux enfants qui étaient, pour le moment, en cours.

« …C'est pour cela que je préfèrerais les mettre en lieu sûr, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. » conclut-elle, assise sur la chaise qu'elle avait précédemment refusée, face à James qui, assis sur le rebord de son bureau, l'écoutait avec gravité, tandis qu'elle fixait ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

«- Concernant Harry et Kimberley, ils sont, et seront, toujours les bienvenus chez moi…et toi aussi.

- Merci, James, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne tiens pas à attirer plus que nécessaire les soupçons sur nous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrais ainsi abuser de ton hospitalité mais…

- Lily, tu n'abuseras jamais de mon hospitalité, et tu le sais. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais je peux t'assurer que ni Harry ni Kimberley ne risqueront quoique ce soit, chez moi. Néanmoins, tu devrais plutôt laisser faire les Aurors… Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça pourrait être dangereux…

- C'est pourquoi je veux absolument éloigner les enfants…pour qu'ils ne soient pas mêlés à tout ça si ça tournait mal…Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit…

- Lily…

- Mais je me dois d'assumer, seule, mes erreurs. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est exactement. Je tiens à régler cette affaire par moi-même. Et puis, s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose…je sais qu'ils seront en sûreté, avec toi…

- Lily, ne… »

Mais elle s'était déjà levée et avait gagné la porte.

« Merci, James. Je savais que tu comprendrais…, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir ces dernières années. Je t'amènerai Harry et Kimberley demain matin. » conclut-elle avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

« Toujours en vie ? plaisanta Sirius en regagnant son bureau sitôt la jeune femme partie. Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » ajouta-t-il déconcerté par l'expression troublée de son ami.

Celui-ci sembla se reprendre car il se releva brutalement.

« Sirius, demande à Dumbledore de convoquer l'Ordre au plus vite… »

Sirius se figea, fixant son ami avec stupeur.

«- Houlà, c'est une impression ou Lily a des problèmes ?

- Elle risque d'avoir plus que des problèmes, si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a raconté… Et elle ne pourra jamais régler ça seule, quoiqu'elle en dise.

- Pourquoi ? »

James ne répondit pas tout de suite.

«- Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie. En le protégeant de Voldemort, Lily s'expose à sa colère et à ses partisans.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est Harry qui… ?

- Je le croyais jusque là, mais Lily vient de me le confirmer. La cicatrice qu'il a au front, c'est bel et bien Voldemort qui la lui a faites avant de disparaître…

- Oh mince…, alors voilà pourquoi Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas au fils des Londubat jusqu'à présent… Il avait déjà choisi sa cible, et en la personne de ton propre fils qui plus est… Mais, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Apparemment quelqu'un s'est introduit dans sa chambre, hier soir. Par chance il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à lui mais Lily préfère prendre ses précautions. Elle a soumis les chambres de ses enfants à une protection provisoire, en attendant de pouvoir les envoyer au manoir, dès demain. »

Ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle Harry avait cherché à le joindre au Manoir, comme le lui avait appris Remus par courrier interposé, puisque Sirius et lui s'étaient rendus directement au Ministère, en rentrant de leur mission. L'enfant avait certainement voulu le prévenir de l'incident.

* * *

Harry se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien dans sa chambre, sa mère ayant soumis la pièce à des sorts complexes pour en assurer la protection. Ce matin, avant de partir pour l'école, il avait, une fois de plus, tenté de joindre son père au Manoir, en vain. Même Remus était absent cette fois. Au cours de la journée, il s'était promis de retenter sa chance en rentrant chez lui mais tout semblait s'acharner contre lui : Sa mère qui tenait à ce qu'il fasse tous ses devoirs, comme tous les vendredis soirs, Dylan qui travaillait sur une pile de dossier dans le salon, Kimberley qui lui demandait de l'aider à ranger sa chambre,… Et il n'avait toujours pas pu contacter son père…même en sachant que, dans tous les cas, il le verrait le lendemain, comme tous les week-ends. Il soupira et mis ses lunettes sur son nez. Il n'avait rien à perdre à retenter, une dernière fois, l'expérience. A cette heure bien avancée de la nuit, il ne risquerait pas d'être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Il quitta donc la protection relative de sa chambre et descendit au salon, désert et simplement éclairé par la faible lueur orangée émise par les flammes déclinantes qui s'élevaient encore dans la cheminée.. Là, il ouvrit la cache où la poudre de cheminette était rangée, pour découvrir que la cavité était vide. Surpris, l'enfant vérifia une deuxième fois, sans succès.

« Ce n'est pas ça que tu cherches, par hasard ? » lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Dylan qui, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, exhibait la bourse contenant la poudre de cheminette. Harry se figea, pris au dépourvu.

«- Alors, tu essayais encore de trouver refuge auprès de ton cher père, à ce que je vois, repris Dylan l'air grandement amusé par la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? » riposta Harry.

Dylan éclata d'un rire cynique et s'avança. Harry fronça les sourcils et recula aussitôt.

« Malheureusement pour toi, aucun de tes parents n'est en mesure de t'aider, pour l'instant. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, remarquant la robe noire, horriblement familière, de l'homme. Le garçon comprit aussitôt à qui il avait à faire.

« C'était toi…c'était toi, hier soir qui… T'es un Mangemort ! » s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de la cheminée.

Dylan éclata d'un rire froid.

«- Je vois que tu as l'esprit vif, ironisa-t-il. Et bien oui, je suis un Mangemort mais sans marque… Ou tu te doutes bien que ta mère l'aurait remarquée, si je portais la marque de mon Maître…

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma mère ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oh, mais rien du tout, certifia Dylan. Je n'avais nulle intention de faire du mal à Lily ou même à Kim… C'est toi qui m'intéresses. C'est de toi que mon maître à besoin… »

Harry pâlit et porta machinalement la main à la chaînette qu'il portait autour de cou et que son père lui avait donnée, à la suite de leur rencontre avec Malefoy.

Dylan surpris son geste et sourit d'un air mauvais, tout en passant la cagoule noire qui caractérisait les partisans de Voldemort.

« Bien essayé mais cela ne sert à rien. Ton père ne saura rien de ce qui se passe ici… Et ta mère est loin de se douter que tu as quitté la protection de ta chambre. Tu m'as vraiment simplifié les choses sur ce coup, je t'en remercie. »

Harry fixa avec crainte l'homme qui se rapprochait de lui alors que, à force de reculer, il s'acculait bêtement au mur.

« MAMAN ! » cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il pu.

* * *

Lily se réveilla en sursaut au cri de son fils. Elle qui s'était promis de rester éveiller, pour être parée à toute éventualité, la nuit blanche de la veille avait eu raison de sa vigilance. Avait-elle rêvée ou… ?

Un nouveau cri angoissé la conforta dans le fait qu'elle ne rêvait pas et elle bondit de son lit, s'emparant de sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, sans prêter la moindre attention à l'absence de Dylan : Il avait encore dû s'enfermer dans son bureau, pour manifester son mécontentement concernant les mesures qu'elle avait prises et qu'il estimait exagérées pour ce qu'il estimait n'être qu'un « simple mauvais rêve » de Harry. Mais la seule préoccupation de Lily, pour le moment, était son fils… Celui-ci cria à nouveau, indiquant à sa mère l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle croyait, avait espéré même, qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cauchemar, puisqu'il était sensé être en sûreté dans sa chambre. Mais tout laissait entendre qu'il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, il ne pouvait qu'avoir un problème.

Les bruits, étouffés, qui lui parvinrent ne firent qu'accroître ses craintes, tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans l'escalier, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Si quiconque s'avisait de toucher à son fils… Elle ne savait que trop bien qui pouvait en vouloir à l'enfant et agir ainsi au beau milieu de la nuit. Et cela n'était guère pour l'apaiser, pas alors qu'ils avaient déjà tenté de s'en prendre à lui, la veille. Alors qu'elle atteignait l'entrée, le nouveau cri de son fils fut soudainement étouffé, finissant d'angoisser la jeune femme. Surgissant dans le salon, elle eut un vague aperçu de son fils, les yeux dilatés d'effroi et livide, qui se débattait vainement pour échapper à la prise de l'homme en noir qui le retenait. Lily sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine, puis repartir de plus belle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette, alors qu'elle hésitait à recourir à la magie, au risque de toucher son fils. Le Mangemort, l'apercevant, ne lui laissa, de toute façon, pas le temps d'agir et se hâta de quitter les lieux, en transplanant avec l'enfant.

« HARRY ! »

Effarée, Lily resta plantée au beau milieu de la pièce déserte et dévastée.

« Non…, non, non ! » souffla-t-elle.

Sous le choc, elle ne prêta aucune attention au claquement sec qui retentit derrière elle.

« Lily ? »

Elle sursauta, réprimant seulement un sanglot silencieux et laissa le nouveau venu l'entourer de ses bras.

« Ils…l'ont enlevé, James. Ils ont…enlevé notre fils. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

* * *

………………. A SUIVRE……………….

Oui, je sais, c'est vache de terminer le chapitre de cette façon mais bon… C'était trop tentant, sans compter que le chapitre fait déjà trente pages ^^ Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre ne me plait pas vraiment, je le trouve bancal…


	9. Méfait accompli

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant » (et oui, une crise d'inspiration subite ^^).

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Ah oui, petite note à l'attention de _**Dark Viki**_, tu remarqueras que, sur ce chapitre, j'ai fais attention à ne pas employer le mot "pénombré" ;-)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Méfait accompli

« Ils…l'ont enlevé, James. Ils ont…enlevé notre fils. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

A ces mots, l'homme resserra sa prise puis la relâcha brutalement. Prise au dépourvu par sa réaction, Lily leva les yeux vers lui, étudiant ses traits impassibles. Il ne lui demandait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé…

«- Préviens Dumbledore, déclara-t-il sèchement.

- Mais…

- On en parlera plus tard, l'interrompit-il froidement en se relevant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

- James…

- Bouge-toi ! Harry est peut-être déjà entre les mains de Voldemort ! »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, choquée, mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Contrairement à elle, l'Auror prenait les choses en main, définissant ses priorités avec rapidité et efficacité, pourtant…

« Mais, Kim, je ne peux pas la… »

James soupira.

«- Emmène ta fille chez les Weasley, ils l'hébergeront volontiers.

- Mais…et toi ? »

Bref silence.

« Je préviens Dumbledore. Tu as ma parole qu'on fera tout pour que Harry te soit rendu sain et sauf. On se retrouve à Poudlard. »

Sur ce, il transplana, laissant là la jeune femme horrifiée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

* * *

Un claquement sec, une pièce obscure, des craquements sinistres. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la Cabane Hurlante mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide, et le plus discret, de se rendre à Poudlard. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Pas alors que son fils venait de se faire enlever… Allumant sa baguette d'un sort, il rejoignit rapidement le passage menant à l'école de sorcellerie. Courant le long du souterrain, James songea à la façon dont il avait agit face à Lily. Il n'avait pas cherché à la ménager, pas en sachant que leur fils était en danger, pas en sachant qu'elle avait, bien malgré elle, laissé cette situation se produire.

Ce matin (ou plutôt la veille, puisqu'il était déjà plus de minuit), lorsqu'elle était venue le voir, elle avait tenue à garder les deux enfants chez elle encore une nuit… Une nuit de trop apparemment.

James secoua la tête, s'efforçant de chasser ces réflexions de son esprit, il s'expliquerait calmement avec elle lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé Harry sain et sauf. D'ailleurs… Il leva machinalement la main, effleurant, à travers le tee-shirt qu'il avait passé à la hâte, la médaille qui continuait, inlassablement, à chauffer douloureusement sa peau. C'était cette brûlure soudaine qui l'avait tiré du lit, quelques instants plus tôt, et qui l'avait incité à se rendre chez la jeune femme au plus vite. Mais, même ainsi, il était arrivé trop tard. Et le fait que la breloque magique continuait à se manifester ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Où qu'il soit, l'enfant était toujours en mauvaise posture. Mais, au moins, il avait la certitude que son fils était toujours en vie… pour l'instant.

* * *

Lorsque Dylan apparut dans un claquement sec, maintenant fermement sa prise, un vent glacial soufflait, agitant avec force les branches des arbres qui se dressaient un peu plus loin, formant une masse sombre qui se détachait légèrement du ciel nocturne. Remis de son choc premier, l'enfant s'était ressaisit et se débattait, luttant pour se libérer des bras qui le maintenaient et de la main plaquée sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Face aux efforts du gamin, l'homme regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à le soumettre à un sort d'entrave, ce qui lui aurait considérablement facilité les choses. Surtout que le temps lui était compté, s'il voulait être revenu avant que Lily ne remarque son absence. Même si, la connaissant, elle se préoccuperait d'abord du sort de son précieux fils avant de se soucier de son cas ou de celui de leur fille. Il renifla dédaigneusement à cette pensée. Avec elle, c'était toujours Harry par ci, mon fils par là. Il fallait, systématiquement, qu'elle le mette en avant. Dylan ignorait les raisons de cet attachement, proche de la dépendance parfois, qu'elle vouait à ce gamin, mais, au fil des années, il avait finit par ne plus supporter cette relation quasi-exclusive qu'elle avait établit avec son fils.

Il soupira. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple sans ce gosse. Il aurait probablement pû mener une vie agréable avec elle, avoir une vraie famille et pas ce simulacre dont il devait se satisfaire depuis toutes ces années. Et, sans le gosse, il n'en serait pas là…

Il revint violemment à la réalité du moment lorsque l'enfant, profitant de son inattention, lui mordit un doigt, lui arrachant un juron sonore. Par réflexe, il retira sa main du visage de l'enfant qui en profita aussitôt.

«- Lâche-moi, Dylan ! Lâche-moi.

- Et si tu commençais par te taire, toi ? grogna le Mangemort en tentant de le faire taire à nouveau.

- Bah tiens, ricana le gamin en évitant délibérément sa main. Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de parler alors que ça t'énerve ? »

La gifle partit, s'abattant sans prévenir sur la joue du garçon.

«- Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais livré à mon maître. Et pendant qu'il s'amusera avec toi, je rentrerais consoler ta mère.

- Comme si elle avait besoin de toi, riposta le garçon entre ses dents. De toute façon, papa te retrouvera avant et te bottera les fesses.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il sache qui je suis réellement, rétorqua l'homme encagoulé en l'entraînant vers les arbres dénudés. Et ferme-la. »

Harry esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

« Ca te ferait trop plaisir. » riposta l'enfant avec un aplomb que Dylan ne pensait pas lui voir en pareille circonstance.

N'importe qui serait terrifié à l'idée de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, même sous son aspect actuel, et pourtant ce gamin… Il devait au moins reconnaître une chose à ce morveux : il possédait un courage peu commun…ou alors était-ce de la folie ? Pourtant, il n'en menait pas large, un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait coincé dans le salon. Et voilà que maintenant…

Dylan inspira et choisit d'ignorer les propos de l'enfant plutôt que de répondre à ses provocations.

* * *

« Es-tu sûr de toi ? »

James fixa le vieux sorcier, soutenant sans ciller les yeux bleus qui l'étudiaient par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Je lui ai fait une promesse, je lui ai promis que je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire de mal, et je compte bien la tenir. Et il a confiance en moi.»

Finalement, Dumbledore soupira.

« Si tel est ton choix… »

* * *

Lorsque Lily pénétra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tous sauf un… Le seul qui lui importait pour l'instant, en dehors de son fils. Le seul qui ne lui aurait pas adressé ce genre de regard, chargé de pitié et de compassion. Le seul qui serait resté fidèle à lui-même. L'Ordre mis en place par Dumbledore était au grand complet, en dehors de Molly Weasley, restée chez elle pour veiller sur ses enfants et Kimberley, et…

« Professeur Dumbledore, où est James ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible, regrettant déjà d'avoir formulé cette question, craignant la réponse qui allait suivre, au cas où elle confirmerait le terrible pressentiment qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Silence. Fumseck laissa entendre un trille depuis son perchoir. Sirius croisa les bras, l'air sombre, mais se passa de tout commentaire, apparemment contrarié.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, Miss Evans, répondit simplement le vieil homme. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à voir, et, malheureusement, peu de temps pour le faire. Monsieur Potter a juste souhaité nous faire gagner un temps précieux. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tôt

_« Sois prudent. »_

_Dumbledore se tenait devant la porte d'entrée du château, observant son ancien élève avec gravité._

_James acquiesça, l'air solennel, puis esquissa un sourire, une lueur malicieuse animant, l'espace d'une seconde, ses iris noisette, éclairant son expression soucieuse._

_« Vous me connaissez, professeur. »_

_Le vieil homme lui sourit à son tour et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule._

_« Justement, James, justement, observa-t-il simplement. Allez, va. Hagrid doit déjà t'attendre au portail. Nous te rejoindrons dès que possible. »_

_Il acquiesça, retrouvant sa gravité._

_« Merci, professeur. » lâcha-t-il simplement avant de se détourner, ajustant sur ses épaules la cape de voyage que Dumbledore lui avait prêté pour l'occasion, avant de s'élancer dans le parc de l'école plongé dans l'obscurité, sous le regard bienveillant du vieux sorcier._

_Chemin faisant, il porta la main à sa médaille, toujours aussi chaude contre sa peau._

_« Tiens bon, Harry, j'arrive. » murmura-t-il._

* * *

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans un coin de la pièce sombre où Dylan l'avait enfermé quelques instants plus tôt, les bras autour de ses genoux qu'il avait remontés sous son menton, Harry fixait, sans la voir, la porte close à l'autre bout de la pièce. Deux torches, fixées au mur, de part et d'autre de la porte, projetaient une faible lueur orangée qui ne suffisait pas à chasser les ombres de la pièce exiguë. Une table et une chaise occupaient un coin de la salle, en dessous d'une petite lucarne, au ras du plafond, fermée par des barreaux épais. Un vent glacial passait par l'ouverture, faisant frissonner l'enfant, à l'instar du sol froid et humide sous ses pieds nus. Etre en pyjama n'était certainement pas la tenue idéale dans un endroit pareil, au beau milieu de la nuit, en plein mois de novembre.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, s'efforçant à faire taire l'angoisse sourde qui lui nouait le ventre. Même s'il avait tout fait pour paraître brave face à l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, il n'en menait pas large, conscient de se trouver dans une très mauvaise situation et que ça n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger s'il en croyait les propos échangés par Dylan avec un autre homme en noir et encagoulé qui était venu à leur rencontre à l'entrée de la sombre bâtisse dissimulée par la forêt. Son kidnappeur avait paru contrarié d'apprendre que son Maître était absent mais avait refusé de confier sa prise à l'autre homme. En contrepartie, il l'avait enfermé dans cette salle obscure en attendant, probablement agacé par les commentaires incessants de l'enfant. Le garçon soupira et reporta son attention sur la porte. Un silence pesant régnait sur les lieux, à peine troublé par sa respiration précipitée, le léger crépitement des flammes qui faiblissaient sur les torches, le bruissement des arbres soumis au vent violent qui continuait à souffler à l'extérieur et un suintement discret, semblable à celui de l'eau s'infiltrant le long des murs de pierres de la vieille bâtisse.

Harry sursauta, émergeant de ses sombres réflexions, et se redressa, portant la main à la chaînette d'or qu'il portait au cou. Il tira prudemment la petite médaille rouge et or de sous le col de son tee-shirt et l'étudia, intrigué, le bijou luisant faiblement dans la pénombre, au creux de sa main. Au lieu de la brûlure soudaine qui l'avertissait de tout ce qui pouvait menacer son père ou lui, et à laquelle il avait commencé à s'habituer, la petite breloque émettait une douce chaleur, plus rassurante qu'inquiétante. L'enfant eut un maigre sourire et referma les doigts sur la médaille. Son père devait savoir qu'il avait des problèmes. Il viendrait le chercher, il en était convaincu. Il règlerait son compte à Dylan et il le ramènerait au manoir… Parce que, après ce qui s'était passé, il était hors de question pour l'enfant de retourner vivre sous le même toit que l'homme en noir. Sa mère serait bien obligée de le croire lorsqu'il lui dirait l'identité du sorcier qui l'avait enlevé… Il le fallait…

Il inspira et effleura du bout des doigts le phénix et le lion d'or qui ornaient la médaille écarlate. Un bruit soudain, semblable à un frémissement, l'arracha à sa contemplation. Fourrant instinctivement le bijou sous son tee-shirt, l'enfant leva les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à bec, avec un oiseau au plumage écarlate qui l'observait avec intensité, ses yeux noirs brillant étrangement dans l'obscurité. L'animal, le Phénix qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à plusieurs reprises, inclina la tête sur le côté et laissa entendre un trille joyeux.

« Comment…Comment es-tu arrivé ici, toi ? » s'étonna le garçon.

Pour toute réponse, la créature magique ébouriffa ses plumes et tendit le cou, étudiant le garçon qui frissonnait bien malgré lui. Il émit un bref chant avant de se rapprocher en sautillant du jeune sorcier qui tendit la main, hésitant un bref instant avant d'effleurer le plumage soyeux de l'animal, intrigué par la chaleur qui émanait de l'animal.

Au même instant, un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. L'oiseau se redressa aussitôt, alerte, et disparu dans un bruissement de plumes sous le regard abasourdi de l'enfant, laissant derrière lui une plume écarlate. Harry cligna des yeux mais des bruits de pas, à l'extérieur de la pièce, le ramenèrent à la réalité du moment. Ragaillardi par la présence, aussi brève fût-elle, du phénix, l'enfant ramassa la plume, tiède sous ses doigts, et la dissimula sous son tee-shirt, avant de se lever. Il inspira, s'efforçant au calme, tentant de maîtriser les battements précipités de son cœur à la perspective de ce qui allait suivre. Il n'avait pas de baguette, ni aucun autre moyen de se défendre mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne devait surtout pas montrer sa peur à son visiteur. Ou plutôt ses visiteurs, s'il en croyait le nombre de pas qui se rapprochaient inexorablement…

« Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai… »

Un élancement soudain lui barra le front, lui arrachant une exclamation douloureuse alors qu'il portait instinctivement la main à la cicatrice qui marquait sa peau depuis son plus jeune âge. La porte s'ouvrit et l'enfant frissonna, bien malgré lui, à cause du courant d'air glacé qui pénétra alors dans la pièce. Trois hommes en noir se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte, tous encagoulés. Harry laissa aussitôt retomber sa main et fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant sans mal la silhouette familière de l'homme qui se tenait légèrement en avant des deux autres.

« Dylan… » marmonna le garçon en s'efforçant de mettre le plus de hargne possible dans ses propos.

L'un des deux autres Mangemorts ricana.

«- C'est le grand amour, ma parole.

- Ferme-la. » grogna Dylan, agacé, en s'avançant résolument vers l'enfant qui résista de son mieux à son instinct qui lui intimait de reculer.

Harry s'efforça à rester impassible, se contentant de fixer le traître. Les deux hommes restés à la porte échangèrent un regard et ricanèrent, apparemment amusés par le comportement de l'enfant.

«- Mais c'est qu'il est courageux, ce morveux, ironisa l'un d'eux.

- Est-ce vraiment du courage ou, plus simplement, de la bêtise ? objecta l'autre.

- Il ferait un parfait petit Gryffondor, se moqua le premier. Tout du moins, s'il vivait assez longtemps pour être en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Malheureusement pour lui, le Maître a bien l'intention de s'occuper personnellement de son cas. »

Harry cilla en entendant ces mots, reportant, l'espace d'une seconde, son attention sur les deux hommes en noir qui bloquaient la sortie. Cet instant d'inattention permis à Dylan d'approcher suffisamment de lui pour l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner vers la porte.

* * *

Dylan observait le garçon qui marchait devant lui, pieds nus, encadré par les deux autres Mangemorts que Voldemort avait désignés pour le seconder et veiller à ce que l'enfant soit conduit jusqu'à lui sans encombre. Le gamin suivait sans émettre la moindre résistance, étonnamment docile, par rapport à son comportement habituel, ou lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé. Mais pourquoi ce changement aussi soudain ?

L'homme resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette et jeta un regard autour de lui, méfiant, mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Le couloir était désert, en dehors de leur petit groupe bien évidemment. Dylan secoua la tête. Il devenait paranoïaque… Mais, d'ici quelques minutes, tout serait terminé. Il remettrait personnellement le gamin au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il obtiendrait enfin la récompense promise. Cela fait, il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui, retrouver Kim et Lily. Il lui faudrait probablement justifier son absence mais il aviserait à ce moment-là, comme d'habitude. Mais il fallait qu'il soit présent, lorsque Lily apprendrait la… disparition irrémédiable de son précieux rejeton, pour l'aider à surmonter le chagrin qui s'ensuivrait forcément, connaissant l'attachement démesuré de la mère pour le fils.

Dylan esquissa un sourire sous sa cagoule, à la perspective du sort que Voldemort réservait à l'enfant. Non seulement cela permettrait de lui rendre sa puissance d'avant, voir même l'amplifier, mais en plus… La suppression de l'enfant affecterait, irrémédiablement, Potter… Il ne s'en remettrait pas. L'un des meilleurs éléments du Ministère (et de ce satané Ordre créé par Dumbledore) ainsi neutralisé, sans même avoir besoin de le tuer, cela fragiliserait sans aucun doute la maigre résistance qui s'opposait encore au retour au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela écarterait définitivement Potter de sa compagne… Il serait gagnant sur tous les points de vue…

* * *

Les deux battants de la porte se refermèrent derrière eux mais Harry n'eut guère l'occasion de s'en soucier car, au même instant, une vive douleur lui barra le front, le faisant grimacer.

« Attends. » lui intima Dylan, à voix basse.

Les deux autres Mangemorts se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte, impassibles et silencieux. Une étrange quiétude régnait sur la pièce obscure. La seule source de lumière provenait des flammes qui s'élevaient, hautes et claires, dans la cheminée qui occupait le fond de la pièce. Seuls le crépitement des flammes et les respirations mesurées des occupants da la pièce brisaient le calme des lieux. Harry ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle on l'avait fait conduire ici ni ce qui lui avait valut les picotements incessants de sa cicatrice. La pièce avait été aménagée simplement : un fauteuil, tourné vers la cheminée, et une table basse, sur laquelle était posée une bouteille contenant un liquide transparent. Deux hommes en noir, eux aussi cagoulés, se tenaient de chaque côté du fauteuil.

« Avance. » murmura Dylan en le poussant vers la cheminée.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais ne broncha pas.

« Avance. » gronda l'homme, plus fort cette fois, en le tirant par le bras.

Le garçon résista obstinément.

« Laisse. » intima soudain une voix glaciale.

Dylan lâcha aussitôt sa prise et se raidit. Harry frissonna et fixa le fauteuil, d'où semblait provenir la voix.

« Ce gosse a de qui tenir, semble-t-il, reprit la voix sinistre, teintée par un amusement malsain. Intéressant. »

Sans prévenir, les deux Mangemorts qui se tenaient près du fauteuil se rapprochèrent et firent tourner le meuble sans un mot. Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, en découvrant le propriétaire de cette voix, installé dans le fauteuil bien trop grand pour lui. Une chose difforme, à peine plus grande qu'un poupon, lui faisait face, posant sur lui des prunelles écarlates qui contrastait avec son teint blafard. Sa cicatrice lui brûla à nouveau le front, avec plus de force que précédemment et le garçon dû se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un cri de douleur.

« Harry Potter, siffla la chose. Te voilà enfin devant moi. »

La créature se tourna vers le Mangemort qui se tenait près de l'enfant.

« Félicitation pour ce coup d'éclat, commenta-t-il. Tu y as mis le temps mais tu as enfin réussi à t'emparer de ce gamin et à me l'amener. Pour cela, tu seras grandement récompensé, comme convenu. »

Dylan s'inclina et recula de quelques pas, tandis que Voldemort reportait, déjà, son attention sur l'enfant qui continuait à le fixer, les yeux dilatés.

« Mon apparence t'effraie, semble-t-il, commenta le mage noir, provoquant des murmures parmi ses partisans. Je reconnais que cela a de quoi surprendre. Mais peut-être sais-tu à qui je dois cette…déchéance ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Un sourire malsain étira la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort.

« Vraiment ? reprit-il, clairement amusé par la situation. La Sang-de-Bourbe aurait-elle tenue à préserver l'innocence de son bâtard de fils ? Intéressant… »

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Que…que voulez-vous dire ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le sourire mauvais s'agrandit sur le visage blanchâtre du mage noir.

« Ta mère s'est donc abstenue de te révéler la raison pour laquelle elle a fuit la Grande-Bretagne alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson ? Elle s'est bien gardée de t'expliquer pourquoi elle t'interdisait de rencontrer ce père dont, aujourd'hui, tu es si fier, non ? »

Harry tressaillit. Voldemort plissa les yeux, ravi de son effet.

« Ta…moldue de mère a simplement voulu te protéger, toi, l'engeance de ce traître à son sang qu'est ton père. »

Harry se raidit, piqué au vif.

« C'est faux, ce n'est pas… » s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

Il se heurta brusquement à une force implacable qui le projeta au sol, sous les rires des partisans du mage noir.

« Bien sûr que si, ton père n'est rien d'autre qu'un traître à son sang, riposta, impitoyablement le mage noir alors que l'enfant se relevait péniblement. Un être brillant, issue d'une des plus grandes lignées de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'accoquiner avec une née-moldue, une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui, comble de l'ironie, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le plaquer du jour au lendemain en se gardant bien de lui dire qu'elle portait son héritier. Pathétique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry s'efforça à fixer ce monstre du regard, soutenant tant bien que mal les iris rouge sang de son interlocuteur.

« Ta chère mère a été bien sotte de croire qu'elle pourrait indéfiniment cacher ton existence, reprit le sorcier. Elle a peut-être réussi à berner cet imbécile de Dumbledore et ton père mais pas moi. Cela aurait pû marcher, je le reconnais, mais c'était sans compter sur plusieurs de mes plus fidèles partisans. L'un d'eux m'a informé de ta venue au monde, pourtant réalisée dans le secret le plus complet semble-t-il, lorsque ta précieuse mère a officialisé ton existence, en tant que Potter. Quelle bêtise de sa part ! Une bêtise qui, cependant, m'aura été grandement utile. Puis un autre, surveillant les moindre allées et venues du Ministère, m'a permis de remonter jusqu'à cette satanée Langue-de-plomb chez qui ta mère s'était réfugiée. Elle a bien cherché à m'arrêter, cette sotte, comme si quiconque pouvait me battre… Mais je l'ai supprimé, sans aucune difficulté évidemment… Puis ta mère a tenté de s'interposer, pour m'empêcher de te tuer, toi, son précieux rejeton mais je l'ai neutralisé à son tour avant de m'en prendre à toi et c'est à ce moment-là…que tout a basculé. J'ignore encore comment une telle chose a pû se produire mais, au lieu de te tuer, mon sortilège s'est retourné contre moi, m'arrachant à mon corps et me laissant terriblement affaibli. Grâce à mes partisans, j'ai pû retrouver des forces et me reconstituer cette esquisse de corps, en attendant… Quant à toi, ta mère a fuit, lâchement, après cet incident, t'emmenant avec elle, pour te protéger… Mais, une fois de plus, elle a fait une erreur, elle s'est liée à un autre sorcier, à cet homme qui t'a, aujourd'hui, livré à moi sans aucun scrupule. Il a été si aisé de le rallier à ma cause, à le convaincre que la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, serait de t'enlever et de te sacrifier au bénéfice de son propre bonheur. »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial et sans joie, alors que l'enfant jetait un regard en coin à l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici.

« Cela étant, et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? reprit froidement le mage noir. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a neuf ans, mais j'ai bien l'intention de régler définitivement ce petit…problème. »

Il leva imperceptiblement l'étrange moignon qui lui servait de main et l'un de ses serviteurs s'approcha et lui tendit une baguette. Son maître s'en empara avec satisfaction et avec une adresse surprenante. Puis sans prévenir, il pointa l'item magique sur l'enfant qui fut violement projeté sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance lui barrait le front, sous les rires des Mangemorts. L'enfant serra les poings, ne sachant que faire pour se protéger, à défaut de pouvoir se défendre.

C'est alors qu'une violente explosion fit trembler les murs de la bâtisse, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée sous le souffle de l'explosion, projetant les Mangemorts postés près de l'ouverture alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'engouffrait dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de Voldemort. Avant d'avoir pû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'enfant sentit quelqu'un le remettre prestement sur ses pieds et se retrouva entraîné vers la sortie, profitant de la confusion.

« Ne le laissez pas filer ! » cria la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

Mais Harry ne se préoccupait déjà plus de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, n'ayant plus d'yeux que pour la personne qui venait de l'arracher à ses geôliers.

«- Papa…

- Plus tard, Harry. » le coupa calmement l'adulte en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Très vite, des bruits de pas précipités et des cris se firent entendre derrière eux mais l'enfant résista à la tentation de se retourner, d'autant plus que son père resserrait sa prise sur sa main tout en pressant le pas. Leur fuite sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que son père bifurque sans prévenir dans un couloir voisin proche, plongé dans l'obscurité. Il se plaqua aussitôt contre le mur, attirant l'enfant à lui, un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer au silence. Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, le front douloureux, Harry attendit. Les Mangemorts passèrent, courant et hurlant, devant leur refuge sans les voir, s'éloignant rapidement.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, James soupira et relâcha sa prise, libérant brièvement l'enfant avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui, d'une manière totalement différente, plus réconfortante.

« Harry ! murmura-t-il en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. J'aurai dû arriver plus tôt. »

Harry tressaillit. Non seulement son père était venu le chercher mais en plus il se reprochait ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Il s'écarta légèrement, autant que l'étreinte de son père le lui permettait.

« Ca va, papa. Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Je vais bien. »

Pour toute réponse, son père resserra sa prise, visiblement rassuré de le savoir indemne.

« J'aurai dû arriver plus tôt, répéta-t-il néanmoins. Mais…tu es gelé ! »

L'adulte pris alors conscience de l'accoutrement de l'enfant, à savoir en pyjama et pieds nus. James retira sa cape et en recouvrit son fils, l'emmitouflant de son mieux, lui frictionnant un instant les bras, avant de faire apparaître une paire de chaussures d'un mouvement de baguette.

«- Ca sera toujours mieux que rien, commenta-t-il en les tendant au garçon qui eut un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci papa. Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça. »

James éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Tu apprendras certaines de ces choses à Poudlard mais tu peux compter sur moi pour t'initier au plus tôt à certains sorts bien plus utiles. Mais avant tout, commençons par sortir d'ici. Et, Harry, une chose… »

L'enfant lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

«- Tu dois me faire une promesse… Tu dois me promettre que, quoi qu'il advienne, tu feras tout ce que je te dirais, et cela sans discuter.

- Mais, papa…

- Promet-le, Harry. »

Harry hésita, puis…

« D'accord, céda-t-il à voix basse. Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras de faire… Je te le promets. »

James esquissa un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, à moins d'un ordre contraire de ma part, ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner de son père de sitôt, cette recommandation ne serait donc pas très difficile à respecter.

«- Allez, viens, la voie est libre pour l'instant, autant en profiter, murmura l'adulte en le ramenant dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Tu…tu me ramèneras chez toi, hein ?

- Je dois voir ça avec ta mère, même si c'était…

- Je ne veux pas retourner chez maman, insista le garçon. Dylan va recommencer. »

James se figea.

«- Recommencer quoi, Harry ?

- Il…C'est lui qui m'a enlevé, tout à l'heure. Il…

- Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement.

« Je l'ai vu… C'est lui aussi qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre, il me l'a dit… »

Son père jura et garda le silence un instant.

«- Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre à maman ou à Kim ? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Après tout, il en a après toi, pas elles…et ta mère doit être à Poudlard, à l'heure qu'il est, et ta demi-sœur doit déjà être en lieu sûr également. N'empêche, je me disais bien que ce mec était trop bien pour être honnête. Grand diplomate, ayant des promotions facilement… Un peu trop parfait, non ?

- Maman aurait dit que tu es jaloux si elle avait été là.

- Sûrement. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui l'a poussé à refaire sa vie avec un type pareil, un Mangemort de surcroît, plutôt que… »

Il s'interrompit et secoua négativement la tête, s'efforçant de revenir à l'instant présent.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder par ici. » déclara-t-il finalement en se remettant en marche, son fils à sa suite.

* * *

Une atmosphère tendue régnait dans le bureau directorial. Fumseck était revenu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et, depuis, la tension n'avait fait que croître dans la pièce. Lily avait cessé de supplier le vieux sorcier de la laisser partir chercher son fils lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué la situation et se contentait désormais de marcher de long en large, le teint pâle. Remus triturait machinalement la manche de sa robe de sorcier, ayant renoncé à convaincre la jeune femme de s'asseoir alors que Sirius tapotait nerveusement des doigts sur le bras de la chaise où il était affalé. Les autres membres de l'Ordre conservaient un silence pesant, se contentant d'attendre les instructions de Dumbledore. Celui-ci affichait un calme déconcertant, observant les autres occupants de la pièce avec attention, les mains croisées sous le menton. Le vieux sorcier ne réagit pas lorsqu'il vit soudain Sirius tressaillir, se contentant de l'observer avec attention, alors qu'il remontait sa manche, étudiant les lettres écarlates qui venaient d'apparaître sur son bras. L'ancien Maraudeur se détendit et esquissa un sourire.

« Harry est avec James. » annonça-t-il à l'attention de tous.

Il y eut un soupir soulagé, alors que tous se détendaient enfin.

« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit Lily, pleine d'espoir en se rapprochant.

Sirius acquiesça, concédant enfin à se tourner vers elle, s'étant, jusque là, contenté de l'ignorer superbement.

« Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y, déclara Dumbledore en se levant. Préviens-le de notre arrivée. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'ancien Maraudeur.

* * *

Serrant la cape contre lui, Harry se laissait guider le long des couloirs obscurs par son père. Celui-ci avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le gardait près de lui, tenant sa baguette de sa main libre. Brusquement, l'enfant sentit sa médaille chauffer contre sa poitrine et son père resserra sa prise sur ses épaules, le rapprochant d'avantage de lui.

Un sort fusa dans la pénombre du couloir, les évitant de peu.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » intimèrent des voix derrière eux.

Son père le poussa devant lui, cherchant ainsi à le protéger de toute attaque, alors qu'il pressait le pas.

De nouveaux sorts fendirent l'obscurité, alors que les cris de leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient. L'un des faisceaux lumineux ricocha sur le mur, à quelques centimètres devant eux. James jura et se retourna, dos au mur, tout en s'arrangeant pour s'interposer entre son fils et leurs ennemis, répondant enfin aux attaques, son sort touchant de plein fouet l'un de ses adversaires.

« Viens. » intima-t-il en se détournant aussitôt, attrapant son fils par le bras avant de courir dans le couloir, lançant à l'occasion, des sorts par-dessus son épaule.

C'est dans ces conditions que tous deux parvinrent hors du repaire de Voldemort, le nombre de leurs poursuivants ayant progressivement augmenté. Profitant de la sécurité relative offerte par les troncs massifs qui entouraient la sombre bâtisse, le père et le fils parvinrent à semer provisoirement leurs adversaires, la forêt les protégeant des sorts ennemis. Ils continuèrent cependant à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent enfin du couvert des arbres. A l'horizon, le ciel s'éclaircissait, prémices de l'aube.

« HARRY ! »

Le garçon s'écarta de son père et aperçu sa mère qui, livide, accourait vers lui.

«- M'man…, commença-t-il.

- Oh ! Mon chéri, tu n'as rien ? s'écria-t-elle en l'étreignant puis en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Tu n'as rien ? Tu es vivant ! Oh ! Harry… »

Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle, ignorant les protestations de son fils.

« M'man ! Tu m'étouffes, là ! » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Lily, semblant enfin prendre conscience qu'elle le serrait un peu trop fort, s'écarta. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merlin soit loué, je ne m'en serais jamais remise s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

Elle se releva et se figea face à James qui avait gardé le silence.

«- James…, murmura-t-elle. Merci.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et puis, c'est mon fils, après tout. »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. Harry, entre ses deux parents, sourit en leur jetant un regard alors que tous deux se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux. Sa mère rougit légèrement.

«- James…

- Lily… »

Tous deux s'interrompirent et se détournèrent, embarrassés. Un sort fusa brutalement, les ramenant à la réalité. James, réagissant aussitôt, poussa son fils vers sa mère.

«- Lily, prends Harry avec toi et allez-vous en, intima-t-il. Je vais les occuper le temps que vous soyez en sûreté.

- James, protesta-t-elle. Je…

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais Harry ne doit surtout pas rester là. »

Lily hésita un bref instant puis acquiesça alors qu'ils évitaient de peu un autre sort. Elle prit la main de son fils.

« James… sois prudent. »

Le concerné sourit et voulu partir à la rencontre de leurs poursuivants mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui s'arracha à la main de sa mère pour prendre celle de son père.

«- Harry…

- Papa, viens avec nous, supplia-t-il. Ne reste pas ici.

- Harry, soupira James. Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber mais je dois le faire. Va avec ta mère, mon gars.

- Non, pas si tu ne viens pas avec nous. Ca ne fait que quelques mois que je connais enfin mon père, ce n'est pas pour le perdre à nouveau, répliqua Harry en s'agrippant encore plus à son père.

- Harry… »

Lily s'interrompit alors que James s'accroupissait face à son fils.

« Harry, écoute-moi bien, bonhomme : Je te jure que je reviendrais, tu en as ma parole. Mais tu m'avais promis d'obéir à tout ce que je te dirais, il me semble… »

L'enfant voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se mordit les lèvres, repensant à ce que son père lui avait fait promettre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et acquiesça, à contre cœur. L'adulte sourit.

«- Alors pars avec ta mère. Allez à Godric's Hollow, vous y serez en lieu sûr, d'accord ? Je vous y rejoindrai.

- James, je ne suis pas certaine que…

- Dumbledore y a fait renforcer les protections déjà existantes, Lily. Il n'y a pas plus sûr pour Harry…et pour toi… »

Plusieurs sorts jaillirent de la forêt.

« Allez, partez ! Vite ! »

* * *

Harry, assis dans les escaliers, tendait l'oreille, tentant, en vain, de suivre la conversation que sa mère avait avec Remus, dans le salon. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que sa mère l'avait ramené, tant bien que mal, à Godric's Hollow. Sirius était resté au repaire de Voldemort, avec d'autres sorciers, afin de prêter main forte à son ami, tandis que Remus était revenu au manoir pour tenir compagnie à Lily, et surveiller momentanément Harry lorsqu'elle s'était brièvement absentée pour récupérer sa fille cadette. Après avoir passé un long moment à tourner en rond dans le salon puis dans sa chambre (après s'y être fait "aimablement" consigné par sa mère passablement énervée), où il en avait profité pour se changer, Harry s'était finalement risqué dans les escaliers, où il se trouvait actuellement.

« Harry ? »

Il jeta un bref regard à la petite silhouette qui se tenait en dessous de lui, au pied de l'escalier, et sourit.

« Oui, Kim ? » demanda-t-il.

Sa demi-sœur, son ours en peluche sous le bras, le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Pourquoi maman est triste ? » s'enquit la fillette.

Harry eut un léger sourire et fit signe à Kimberley de venir sur ses genoux.

«- Maman n'est pas vraiment triste, murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle se fut assise contre lui. Elle est juste inquiète.

- Pourquoi ? »

Harry sourit à nouveau.

«- Tu sais, les adultes sont parfois bizarres…

- C'est à cause de ton papa ? »

Harry marqua un temps de silence.

« Pourquoi maman a quitté ton papa si elle l'aime encore ? »

Harry sourit franchement. Sa sœur avait beau n'avoir que cinq ans, elle était particulièrement intelligente.

« Je ne sais pas, Kim, je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, seulement troublé par les murmures qui s'élevaient du salon.

«- Ton papa est plus gentil que le mien ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Maman et toi, vous préférez ton papa… Et papa a été méchant avec toi. »

Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre.

«- De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon père, je ne le lâcherai plus. Mais, tu sais quoi Kim ? Quoiqu'il se passe, tu resteras toujours ma p'tite sœur préférée.

- Et toi mon grand frère préféré. » répondit Kim d'une petite voix en se blottissant contre lui.

Tous deux restèrent un moment ainsi.

«- Allez, va te coucher, Kim. T'as pas dû beaucoup dormir, toi non plus, avec toutes ces histoires. Tu risques d'être fatiguée et Maman sera pas contente.

- Tu viens me raconter une histoire ? »

Harry eut une brève hésitation puis céda face au regard suppliant de sa demi-sœur.

« D'accord, allez viens. »

* * *

Harry referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait lors de ses séjours au manoir et dans laquelle il avait installée Kim. De toute façon, il n'avait pas sommeil, et il était bien décidé à attendre le retour de son père.

A peine avait-il atteint le haut de l'escalier qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir discrètement, suivit par les voix familières de Sirius et…

« Papa ! »

Le garçon dévala l'escalier et se rua vers son père qui, bien que plus pâle que de coutume, sourit en l'apercevant.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant tant bien que mal de Sirius qui le soutenait jusque là.

Soulagé, l'enfant se serra contre son père qui l'étreignit avec force, passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son fils.

«- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, que je rentrerais, lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Et je suis content que tu l'aies fait, p'pa. » répliqua Harry en souriant à son tour.

Sirius commença à dire quelque chose mais…

« James… »

L'intéressé releva les yeux de son fils pour apercevoir la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent sur le seuil du salon en compagnie de Remus qui restait en retrait. Harry s'écarta de son père et jeta un regard incertain à chacun de ses parents. Il y eut un instant de silence tendu puis Lily s'avança. Harry fut vaguement surpris par la lueur qui animait les yeux, plus brillants que de coutume, de sa mère.

« Lily… » souffla James visiblement troublé.

Depuis qu'il connaissait son père, Harry avait toujours sû qu'il aimait encore sa mère même s'il ignorait les raisons qui avaient poussé cette dernière à se séparer de son mari. Mais si, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée des sentiments de sa mère, ce qui se passait actuellement sous ses yeux lui apportait la réponse qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur recevoir.

Harry sentit son cœur battre follement à cette pensée, alors que son plus grand souhait, qu'il pensait jusque là irréalisable, semblait, tout compte fait, en bonne voie de se concrétiser, prenant ainsi une nouvelle tournure.

James esquissa un pas vers son ancienne épouse mais chancela, Sirius le rattrapant promptement.

«- Papa ? s'inquiéta Harry, en remarquant enfin le teint anormalement pâle de son père.

- Ca va, Harry. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua James en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger et en ignorant le regard réprobateur de son meilleur ami.

- James… » commença Lily avant de se tourner vers Sirius, l'air interloquée.

Harry surprit alors leur échange de regard. Sirius hocha sombrement la tête et Lily blêmie en retour. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et jeta un regard à son fils.

«- Harry, où est Kimberley ?

- Elle dort, je l'ai mise dans…ma chambre. » résuma-t-il, son regard passant de sa mère à son père.

Lily soupira. Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Remus intervienne.

«- Puisqu'elle dort, autant que vous restiez ici pour ce soir, Lily, suggéra-t-il. Ou plutôt aujourd'hui, se corrigea-t-il en jetant un bref regard à l'horloge qui occupait un coin du hall.

- Merci Remus, c'est gentil mais…

- Maman ! s'indigna Harry, peu enclin à quitter Godric's Hollow et encore moins dans ces conditions.

- Ca ne dérange pas du tout, Lily, objecta James en s'écartant à nouveau de Sirius. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque et… »

Il perdit à nouveau l'équilibre mais Sirius, veillant au grain, le rattrapa en même temps que Lily qui jeta un regard inquiet à son ancien mari. Harry se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement quoi.

« On devrait l'installer dans le salon, proposa Lily. Il y sera toujours mieux qu'ici. »

Sirius acquiesça. Harry voulu les suivre mais…

«- Harry, tu devrais dormir…

- Mais…

- Harry, ne discute pas et au lit ! » intima sèchement sa mère.

* * *

Harry avait fait mine d'obéir aux ordres de sa mère, gagnant l'étage. Là, il avait attendu que les choses se soient calmées puis il était redescendu, se glissant discrètement dans l'entrée. Visiblement, Remus et Sirius avaient quitté les lieux et ses parents se trouvaient, comme il ne tarda pas à le constater par lui-même, dans le salon. Tous deux échangeaient des propos à voix basses qui échappaient totalement au garçon. De sorte qu'il n'eut d'autres choix que de s'approcher prudemment de la pièce, se figeant sur le seuil, d'une position qui, l'espérait-il, lui permettrait de voir, et surtout d'entendre, sans être vu. Son père était allongé sur le canapé et sa mère se trouvait près de lui, assise distraitement sur le bras du meuble.

«- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi imprudent, James ? demanda-t-elle doucement après un bref instant de silence.

- C'est dans ma nature, et tu le sais, Lily : J'ai beau faire des efforts, mais c'est plus fort que moi… »

Lily soupira.

«- Je sais, Harry te ressembles aussi sur ce point semble-t-il. Mais Voldemort aurait pu te tuer.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- A en croire Sirius, il s'en est fallut de peu. Sans Dumbledore, tu…

- Mais je suis là, bien vivant…, C'est le principal, non ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

«- Lily ?

- Hum ? répondit-elle évasivement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté…, sans me dire que…que tu…

- Que j'étais enceinte de toi à ce moment-là ? compléta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Honnêtement, je ne le savais pas. Et quant aux raisons de mon départ, je…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Et…, tu n'as pas cherché à me retrouver, non plus.

- Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et… J'accusais le coup. Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu attendais que je te retrouve ? Alors que tu avais tout fait pour te volatiliser dans la nature…

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle lentement. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette maintenant. Surtout quand je vois le bonheur de Harry quand il est avec toi… J'ai été stupide de penser que je pourrai l'élever sans toi. Il a fallut que Harry se fasse enlever et tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir pour que je me rende compte à quel point je m'étais fourvoyée.»

Disant cela, elle passa une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de James, l'autre serrant l'une des mains de son ex-mari.

«- Tu sais, j'ai essayé… J'ai essayé de comprendre ce que j'avais pu faire…ou ne pas faire, pour que tu me quittes de la sorte.

- Pour une fois, tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, en dehors du fait que tu n'as pas cherché à me retrouver, souffla-t-elle en riant légèrement. Je…J'avais mes raisons mais…ça a brisé nos vies, à Harry, toi et moi.

- Ce qui est fait est fait… Mais j'aurai quand même aimé savoir que j'avais un fils… »

Lily soupira.

« J'avais rompu tout contact avec tout ce qui pouvait me faire penser à toi…et tu as signé si facilement ces satanés papiers… Et je me voyais mal t'annoncer ça par courrier. »

James tendit sa main libre et caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé plus que tout autre chose, Lily…et, je t'aime toujours. »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné.

« James… Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, s'il te plaît. »

Harry réprima à grande peine un soupir exaspéré. En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas son père qui compliquait les choses mais sa mère.

Il y eut un bref silence dans le salon puis…

« Harry, tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous, plutôt que de jouer les voyeurs. »

L'enfant plissa le nez, agacé d'avoir été ainsi pris sur le fait, alors qu'il pensait avoir pris ses précautions pour ne pas être vu, avant de rejoindre ses parents dans le salon, résigné.

« Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? » s'enquit-il néanmoins.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Tu es un Potter, commenta-t-elle simplement. Mais il me semble t'avoir demandé de te coucher, soupira-t-elle. Et au lieu de ça…

- Lily, laisse tomber. Après tout, Harry est aussi concerné que nous…et, comme tu l'as si judicieusement fait remarquer, c'est un Potter.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Je sais. Allez, viens. »

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé.

« Ca va mieux, papa ? » s'enquit-il.

Celui-ci sourit et tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Harry acquiesça.

« On va rester ici, hein ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

Lily soupira.

« Vous allez rester ici quelques jours, Kim et toi, commenta-t-elle. Le temps pour moi de…régler certaines choses. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu restes pas avec nous ? »

Silence, la jeune femme détourna la tête, s'abstenant de rencontrer le regard du garçon.

« Mais maman, faut pas que tu restes avec Dylan, il… C'est lui qui m'a enlevé… »

Sa mère se retourna vivement vers lui.

«- Quoi ?

- C'est lui qui m'a enlevé, je l'ai vu et il me l'a dit lui-même. Il se vantait d'être un Mangemort sans marque…

- Mais…

- Et Voldemort disait que…

- Volde… Harry, tu l'as vu ? » s'exclama sa mère d'une voix un peu plus aigue que de coutume.

L'enfant acquiesça.

«- Mais papa a fait tout explosé et il m'a tiré de son repaire, commenta-t-il face au teint blafard de sa mère.

- Oui, bon j'avoue que j'aurai pu être plus subtil, mais, sur ce coup, j'ai vraiment fais la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, reconnu James en grimaçant.

- Je suis content que tu l'aies fait, en tout cas, répliqua Harry en souriant.

- Peu importe les moyens, l'important c'est que vous vous en soyez sortis tous les deux. » conclut Lily en se déplaçant légèrement de façon à passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8… cela étant, Voldemort n'a pas dit son dernier mot :D


	10. Complications

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant ». Pour ceux qui lisent « Deux mondes… », non, je ne l'ai pas oublié…juste du mal à m'y remettre…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? Déjà, de nombreux changements de points de vue. Et, disons que, une fois de plus mon imagination a « dérapée », ce qui m'a obligé à modifier quelque peu mes plans d'écritures :D Rien de bien méchant, juste un chapitre qui n'a pas pris la tournure prévue à l'origine )

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Complications

Une journée s'était écoulée. Harry soupira, le menton appuyé sur ses bras, croisés sur la table.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui me vaut ce gros soupir ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son père alors qu'il le rejoignait, une tasse de café à la main, s'asseyant près de lui. Bien qu'encore un peu plus pâle que de coutume, l'adulte semblait s'être bien remis de l'attaque dont il avait fait l'objet, même si Harry en ignorait toujours la nature. Pour toute réponse l'enfant haussa les épaules.

« J'réfléchissais… »

James rit légèrement.

« Et ? Quelle est la raison de cette…réflexion ? »

Harry fit la moue.

« Ben… plein de choses. Dylan, Voldemort, maman, toi… »

Son père déposa la tasse sur la table et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne retentera pas de s'en prendre à toi, il essayera à nouveau, c'est certain. Par contre, tu as ma parole que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à toi. »

Harry grimaça en constatant que, malgré tous ses efforts pour le convaincre du contraire, son père ne cessait de se reprocher d'être arrivé trop tard.

« Au début, j'avais peur, avoua-t-il, à voix basse, en jouant machinalement avec la chaînette qu'il portait au cou. Mais, après, j'étais convaincu que, quoi qu'il advienne, tu viendrais me chercher… Non seulement il y a eu le phénix qui m'a laissé la plume que je t'ai montré hier, mais en plus… »

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit bruyamment. James fronça les sourcils.

«- C'est rien, protesta l'enfant en remarquant son expression. J'ai juste…

- Tu as probablement pris froid…

- Et ça va passer tout seul, marmonna Harry. C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, alors…

- Raison de plus pour ne pas prendre ça à la légère, rétorqua son père. J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger le moindre symptôme, aussi insignifiant soit-il.

- Oh, ça va, on dirait maman, grogna l'enfant. Je vais bien. D'ailleurs, en parlant de maman… »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Tu devrais apprendre à changer de sujet correctement, mon gars. Si tu penses que…

- Non mais, sérieusement, où est maman ? »

L'adulte croisa le regard émeraude de l'enfant qui le fixait avec gravité. James soupira, incapable de résister à l'intensité des iris verts de son fils.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Elle est vraiment retournée là-bas, alors ? »

Silence.

«- Mais…je lui ai dit que…

- Harry… »

Le garçon se tût. Son père inspira, hésitant.

«- Vendredi matin, ta mère est venue me voir au Ministère, elle m'a demandé de vous garder chez moi, ta demi-sœur et toi… Elle craignait que les choses tournent mal et, de toute évidence, ce qui s'est passé avec Dylan lui a donné raison.

- Mais pourquoi elle est pas restée ici avec nous alors ? »

James soupira face à l'entêtement de l'enfant.

«- Elle ne veut pas rester ici, Harry. Elle a ses raisons et rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé par elle-même.

- Il n'empêche…

- Harry, s'il te plaît… Tu as vécu dix ans sous le même toit que ta mère, tu devrais savoir comment elle réagit. »

L'enfant se rembrunit, reportant son attention sur la table.

«- Mouais, mais il n'empêche, qu'elle préfère l'écouter, lui, plutôt que moi, marmonna-t-il en se levant brutalement.

- Harry… »

Mais le garçon avait déjà quitté la salle à manger.

* * *

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Harry s'arracha à la contemplation du parc qui s'étendait à l'arrière du manoir et se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez. » marmonna-t-il

Le battant s'ouvrit prudemment. L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant Kaly et Kimberley dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Maître Harry, commença l'Elfe en s'inclinant. Je vous ai fait porter une collation de mon invention. »

Elle claqua des doigts et un plateau surchargé apparu au dessus d'elle et alla se poser, en douceur sur le bureau du garçon, sous le regard incertain de la fillette qui l'accompagnait. Harry eut un maigre sourire. Kimberley n'était pas vraiment habituée aux manifestations magiques en tout genre, même si elle avait plutôt bien accepté la présence des quatre Elfes de maison qui s'occupaient du manoir. Les petites créatures, quant à elles, avaient rapidement fait en sorte de la mettre à l'aise en ce lieu qui lui était étranger et se montraient, dans l'ensemble, parfaitement disponibles pour satisfaire le moindre de ses besoins. Seule Minsy conservait une certaine distance envers la fillette mais Harry pensait avoir compris la raison de son attitude. Après tout, il avait conscience de la dévotion de l'Elfe envers son Maître. Elle était la plus âgée des quatre créatures magiques et, de ce fait, la plus attachée à son père mais aussi la plus soucieuse de son bien-être, physique et moral. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait acceptée aisément Harry, le fils légitime de son Maître, alors qu'elle semblait vouloir rejeter tout ce qui concernait la mère des deux enfants. Après tout, l'enfant se souvenait du malaise de la petite créature lorsqu'elle avait fait face à sa mère, quelques temps auparavant. Et Minsy ne s'était pas montrée lors du bref séjour de sa mère au manoir, lorsqu'elle avait ramené Harry, puis Kimberley. Le seul moment où le garçon avait aperçu l'Elfe avait été au moment où sa mère l'avait laissé sous la garde de Remus pour aller récupérer Kimberley.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir. » rappela Kaly, le ramenant à la réalité, en s'inclinant à nouveau avant de disposer dans un claquement sec.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir. » suggéra Harry à l'intention de la fillette.

La petite acquiesça timidement, inhabituellement réservée, et vint s'installer sur le lit de son aîné, alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre avant de prendre le plateau laissé par Kaly. Les deux enfants étudièrent avec intérêt les plats préparés à leur intention par la petite créature.

« Ah, tiens, essaye ça, proposa le garçon, en désignant une tasse de la spécialité de l'Elfe. C'est excellent. »

Kimberley lui adressa un regard curieux mais obtempéra, confiante.

«- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle en portant la tasse à son nez.

- Papa appelle ça l'_Ambre_ de Kaly, c'est une des spécialités de l'Elfe qui t'a accompagné ici. »

La petite opina.

« T'arrive à les reconnaître ? »

Harry sourit.

«- J'avoue que ça a pas toujours été évident, commenta-t-il. Mais finalement, on s'y retrouve vite. Alvy est le seul « garçon » et Eldora est la plus jeune du groupe. Minsy est la plus âgée, elle est un peu le chef des Elfes du manoir. Elle est aussi la plus protectrice envers mon père et moi. Quant à Kaly…

- C'est la plus gentille, conclut Kimberley avant de goûter le contenu de tasse. Et, c'est qui le monsieur à la barbe blanche ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ? »

Kimberley haussa les épaules.

« Y avait un vieux monsieur avec une grande barbe blanche qui discutait avec ton papa dans le hall d'entrée, tout à l'heure. Même qu'il m'a proposé un sorbet citron, mais j'ai pas osé accepter. »

Harry la fixa, intrigué.

« Jamais vu mais… ça peut s'arranger, il me semble. »

Kimberley écarquilla les yeux.

«- C'est pas bien d'espionner les gens.

- Qui te parle d'espionner ? répliqua Harry en souriant malicieusement. On peut tout simplement tenter de voir si il a vraiment des sorbets citron pour toi. »

* * *

Lily soupira, assise à même le sol, adossée contre le lit de la chambre qu'elle avait réservée dans un petit hôtel moldu de Londres. Elle était, une fois de plus, partie en toute discrétion, mais c'était la seule solution qui s'était imposé à elle à ce moment-là. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, en fin de matinée.

_Le manoir était étrangement silencieux. Lily se redressa sur le canapé, tendant machinalement l'oreille. Mais rien, pas un bruit, en dehors des respirations mesurées des occupants du salon et du crépitement subtil du feu qui s'élevait dans la cheminée. A l'autre bout du canapé, Harry s'était endormi, la tête sur l'accoudoir et, les jambes repliées contre lui. La nuit avait été courte pour lui et certainement riche en émotions. Entre eux deux, James s'était lui aussi endormi, affaiblit par sa blessure et sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil qu'elle était parvenue, non sans mal, à lui faire boire un peu plus tôt. Elle grimaça en songeant à la raison pour laquelle il était réticent à absorber la moindre potion et fit la moue en réalisant que, malgré toutes ces années, elle parvenait encore à se souvenir de choses pareilles, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour bannir de ses pensées tout ce qui avait trait à son ancien mari. Elle secoua la tête et reporta à nouveau son attention sur son fils…avant d'observer à nouveau le père…puis l'enfant. En cet instant, la ressemblance était plus troublante que jamais. Le même abandon dans leur sommeil, les mêmes mèches sombres et désordonnées qui retombaient devant leurs yeux fermés. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces réflexions de son esprit, pour revenir à ses préoccupations du moment. Harry avait été enlevé et livré à Voldemort… Et, mis à part à Poudlard, elle ne voyait pas d'autres endroits où le garder en lieu sûr qu'au manoir... Kim et lui seraient à l'abri entre ces murs… Mais quant à y rester elle-même, il n'en était pas question. Trop de souvenirs, trop d'occasions de se retrouver face-à-face avec James, trop d'opportunités d'être confrontée à des choses qu'elle préférait oublier. Sans oublier qu'elle devait obtenir des réponses à des questions essentielles… et qu'elle avait des comptes à régler avec Dylan. La révélation de son fils quant à l'identité de son kidnappeur ne l'avait, au final, pas autant surpris qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Comme si une part d'elle avait, inconsciemment, deviné l'identité du Mangemort… Mais il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Elle devait comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi, à trahir sa confiance en se mettant au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et peut-être qu'ainsi, elle pourrait soulager sa conscience, se dégager de cette horrible impression d'avoir offert son fils, sur un plateau, à Voldemort. Elle avait eu tout faux, elle s'était fourvoyée en beauté…Et sa bêtise aurait pû coûter la vie à Harry…mais aussi à James. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, alors qu'elle parvenait à la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit : Elle devait partir, s'éloigner d'eux au plus vite… Elle se leva prudemment du canapé, s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller l'un d'eux. Elle se figea lorsque Harry marmonna dans son sommeil, mais l'enfant continua à dormir. Elle s'écarta d'eux, les étudiant du regard puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se rapprocha, faisant apparaître deux couvertures d'un sort informulé et les recouvrit prudemment. D'abord le garçon,qu'elle borda affectueusement avant de lui enlever ses lunettes, les posant machinalement sur la table basse, et l'embrasser sur le front, puis l'adulte, lui retirant également ses lunettes. Ce faisant, elle s'attarda un instant sur son teint blafard et sur la mince cicatrice qui se dessinait sous son œil droit, presque invisible à quiconque aurait ignoré son existence._

_« Prend soin de toi, murmura-t-elle. Et veille bien sur eux. » conclut-elle dans un souffle avant de se redresser et quitter le salon sans un regard en arrière._

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était rendue à Londres, se réfugiant, une fois de plus, dans le monde moldu, le temps de trouver la meilleure façon de procéder. D'ailleurs... Elle allait devoir agir dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

«- Son seul témoignage ne suffira pas, je le crains.

- Pourtant, Albus…

- Le témoignage d'un enfant, qui plus est connu pour être en mauvais terme avec lui, un dignitaire exemplaire et respecté, n'aura que peu de valeur aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie, malheureusement. »

Bref silence.

«- Je comprend ta frustration à l'idée de le laisser en liberté et j'approuve le fait que nous devons trouver le moyen de le neutraliser au plus tôt mais, à moins de le prendre sur le fait, il demeure hors d'atteinte. Et, honnêtement, je doute fort que Voldemort l'envoie sur le terrain pour des actions offensives, il lui est trop précieux, sachant qu'il occupe une place stratégique. Grâce à lui, Voldemort peut être informé de tous les déplacements effectués par les voies magiques. Et tant qu'il conserve ne serais-ce qu'un semblant d'influence sur Lily, ce Dylan Hunter demeure un moyen comme un autre d'atteindre ton fils. Et je ne te cache pas que son échec ne fera que le rendre plus déterminé à y parvenir.

- Je sais… et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'en empêcher, décréta James.

- Je n'en doute pas, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. T'exposer inutilement ne lui rendra pas service non plus. Après tout, ce garçon aura besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons, tous, lui apporter et la présence de ses parents ne lui sera que bénéfique…

- Mouais, il n'empêche que, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas moi qui m'expose inutilement comme vous le dites.

- Autant que je le sache, elle n'a encore rien tentée, tempéra son interlocuteur. Certes, elle a, une fois de plus, réussi à se soustraire à notre surveillance mais si elle tente d'entrer en contact, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, avec lui, nous le saurons aussitôt. »

Silence.

« Je pense qu'elle-même ne sait plus où elle en est. Ses convictions ont été fortement ébranlées ces derniers temps, elle a besoin de prendre du recul et tu le sais. Tu es, plus que quiconque, le plus à même de la comprendre. Elle est de notre côté, j'en suis certain, et elle ne pense pas à mal en souhaitant se confronter, malgré vos mises en gardes, à lui. Cela étant dit, reprit soudainement le vieux sorcier en adoptant un ton plus joyeux. Pourrai-je avoir le plaisir de rencontrer ton fils ? »

Harry qui, jusque là, avait, tant bien que mal, suivi la conversation, l'oreille plaquée contre la porte du salon, tressaillit et s'écarta du battant tout en échangeant un regard interrogateur avec sa demi-sœur.

« Ca serait l'occasion de satisfaire sa propre curiosité, je suppose. » commenta James, une nuance moqueuse dans la voix.

Harry plissa le nez. Apparemment, il s'était fait, une fois de plus, repéré… Mais comment faisaient-ils, toujours, pour savoir qu'il se trouvait à proximité ? La porte s'ouvrit devant lui sans lui laisser plus de temps pour s'interroger sur ce point.

« Entrez donc, tous les deux. » les encouragea le vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche qui se tenait dans le salon avec le maître des lieux en esquissant un sourire joyeux.

Harry hésita, déconcerté, et jeta un regard vers son père qui se tenait derrière le vieil homme. James lui fit signe d'entrer d'un mouvement de tête. Il sentit la main de Kimberley se glisser dans la sienne et tous deux s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

« Harry, je te présente Albus Dumbledore. » annonça son père en le rejoignant et en passant un bras autour de tes épaules.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

« Sérieux ? » s'étonna-t-il, bien plus enthousiaste.

Le vieux sorcier esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Lui-même, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, se présenta-t-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Harry. J'aurai aimé pouvoir te rencontrer en d'autres circonstances mais il faut parfois savoir se satisfaire des opportunités qui s'offrent à nous, ajouta-t-il avant de farfouiller dans les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Un sorbet citron ?»

Le garçon inclina la tête sur le côté, adressant un regard interrogateur au vieux sorcier. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père rire silencieusement.

« Euh, non merci, répliqua Harry. Mais je crois que ça ferait plaisir à Kim… » précisa-t-il en jetant un regard à sa demi-sœur.

* * *

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt, la main sur le portail. Tout paraissait calme. La maison semblait déserte. Aucune fenêtre n'était éclairée. La voie était, en principe, libre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle inspira, tira le loquet et ouvrit le battant, le refermant aussitôt derrière elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'au perron, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si de rien n'était. Là, elle eut une brève hésitation, portant la main à la poche de son jeans, s'assurant ainsi que sa baguette s'y trouvait toujours, à portée de main. Elle en profita pour en extraire son trousseau de clés, tout en espérant que Dylan n'avait pas eu la _brillante_ idée de changer les serrures. Mais la clé tourna aisément et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance. Avait-il seulement pris la peine de rentrer chez eux depuis ? Avait-il préféré rester auprès de son Maître ? Non, cette possibilité était à proscrire. Après tout, Harry avait échappé au mage noir… Les Mangemorts présents, Dylan inclus, ce jour-là avaient certainement déjà été puni par Voldemort pour avoir laissé l'enfant s'enfuir. Et aucune personne saine d'esprit, ni même un de ses partisans, ne se risquerait à s'attarder auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux. Donc soit il était au travail soit il avait payé de sa vie la fuite de sa prise, puisque la maison était on ne peut plus silencieuse.

Elle s'avança dans l'entrée, allumant la pièce, aux aguets, résistant à la tentation de prendre sa baguette. Mais rien. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement qui aurait pû trahir la présence d'une autre personne. Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, contrôlant, tour à tour, chaque pièce, sans rien voir de suspect. Rien. Elle revint dans l'entrée et en profita pour verrouiller la porte avant de s'aventurer à l'étage. Là, elle renouvela la visite systématique de chaque pièce, allumant puis éteignant la lumière sur son passage. Même la porte menant au bureau de Dylan s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté… Lily se figea sur le seuil, étudiant la pièce vidée de tout document. Seul restaient un bureau, une chaise, une bibliothèque et une cheminée. Rien d'autre. Pas un papier sur le bureau, pas un livre sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. La pièce avait été soigneusement nettoyée et vidée. Lily fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas avoir très bonne conscience sur le contenu des activités auxquelles il se consacrait en ces lieux pour avoir préféré tout enlever de la sorte. Malgré tout, par acquis de conscience, elle pris le temps de vérifier les tiroirs et sous les meubles, au cas où il aurait oublier quelque chose mais rien…

Elle soupira et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour poursuivre son exploration des lieux. Elle s'attarda d'avantage dans les chambres, pour y récupérer tout ce qui pouvait être utile à l'un ou l'autre de ses enfants, réduisant d'un sort informulé tous les vêtements, livres, peluches ou jouets qui lui paraissaient important, afin d'en emporter le plus possible.

* * *

« Elle n'a pas l'air trop perturbée. » commenta négligemment Sirius, adossé au mur extérieur.

Remus et lui étaient revenus au Manoir peu de temps avant que Dumbledore ne prenne congé, une heure plus tôt. Les adultes avaient rapidement entraînés les plus jeunes dans le jardin. James acquiesça distraitement, observant, lui aussi, les deux enfants. Harry et Kimberley étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, écoutant Remus avec attention. Les deux amis ignoraient ce que le lycanthrope pouvait dire aux enfants mais ils avaient l'air fasciné.

« Après tout c'est qu'une gamine. Elle doit avoir, j'sais pas, cinq ou six ans et pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement déstabilisée par les derniers évènements. Son demi-frère se fait enlever par son père, sa mère la largue en pleine nuit chez de parfaits inconnus, pour ensuite la récupérer et l'abandonner ici sans la moindre explication et elle, elle ne semble pas du tout inquiète. »

James haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que la présence de Harry doit y jouer pour beaucoup, elle s'accroche d'autant plus à lui qu'il constitue son seul repère pour le moment. Et puisqu'il est parfaitement à l'aise ici, elle ne peut que l'imiter et agir de la même façon. » commenta-t-il.

Bref silence.

« Ca va durer combien de temps ? »

James haussa les sourcils et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Sirius soupira, agacé.

« Combien de temps cette situation va-t-elle se prolonger ? Combien de temps compte-t-elle, une fois de plus, abuser de toi, et en profiter pour garder ses précieux rejetons, pendant qu'elle se balade je ne sais où ? »

Pas de réponse. Sirius grinça des dents.

« Non mais franchement, ça crève les yeux qu'elle se sert de toi, une fois de plus, s'indigna-t-il face à l'absence de réaction de son ami. Un jour, elle débarquera ici sans crier gare, elle les récupèrera et disparaîtra à nouveau dans la nature… Et, une fois de plus, elle te laissera seul, indifférente à la souffrance qu'elle risque, à nouveau, de t'infliger. Et si tu commençais par t'asseoir au lieu de rester planter là ? s'exclama-t-il en le voyant grimacer. Tu serais déjà remis sur pieds si tu te ménageais un peu, mais non, au lieu de ça, tu persistes à faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Le maître des lieux leva les yeux au ciel face à ce sermon.

« Si tu crois duper ton fils, tu te trompes royalement, insista, plus calmement, son ami. Même s'il n'en parle pas et qu'il fait mine de rien, il sait que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu le prétends. Sa mère et Dumbledore lui cachent déjà bien assez de choses comme ça, inutile de t'y mettre toi aussi, tu ne crois pas ? » conclut-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle… Lily semblait être passée maître dans l'art de manipuler les autres à sa convenance, ne laissant filtrer que quelques rares informations quand bon lui semblait. Et quant à Dumbledore… il agissait de façon similaire. Harry avait paru peu convaincu par les propos énigmatiques du vieux sorcier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la raison pour laquelle on avait voulu le livrer à Voldemort. Il n'avait que dix ans et, malgré tout, il avait déjà compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses claires et précises du directeur de Poudlard… Dumbledore était resté très nébuleux dans ses propos et s'était borné à répondre que des mesures seraient prises dans les plus brefs délais pour éviter que cette situation se reproduise. Ce à quoi James avait fait remarqué que la moindre des choses serait d'attendre que Lily revienne avant de décider quoi que ce soit, concernant le devenir de l'enfant.

* * *

Des hurlements. Un corps qui se tord de douleur sur le sol. La baguette à l'origine du sortilège s'abaisse. Les cris cessent aussitôt. Un silence pesant s'abat alors dans la pièce obscure, seulement troublé par la respiration haletante de l'homme étalé sur le sol. Les hommes en noir qui assistent à la scène demeurent muets, tendus, craignant de s'attirer, à leur tour, les foudres de leur Maître

« Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que je vous réserve, à l'avenir, en cas d'échec. » annonça, froidement, la créature qui occupait le fauteuil placé au centre de la pièce.

Un frémissement parcouru les rangs des Mangemorts présents dans la salle.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! siffla Voldemort. L'enfant se trouve à présent hors d'atteinte, sous la protection de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. »

Un sifflement se fit entendre, alors qu'un long serpent aux écailles luisantes pénétrait dans la pièce, glissant entre les pieds des Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tût, prêtant toute son attention aux stridulations du reptile, alors qu'il venait se lover au pied du fauteuil. Un sourire malsain étira la bouche sans lèvres de l'être difforme.

« Intéressant…, murmura-t-il. Toi ! aboya-t-il à l'attention de l'homme qu'il venait de torturer. Tu vas peut-être avoir l'occasion de rattraper ton erreur. »

* * *

Harry soupira, allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux rivés au plafond. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre, mais sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil pour autant. Trop de choses en tête. Trop de questions sans réponses. Le garçon soupira une fois de plus et se redressa, dans l'intention de faire un tour à la cuisine. Peut-être qu'une tasse _d'Ambre_ lui permettrait de penser à autre chose et de trouver le sommeil ? Il quitta silencieusement sa chambre et traversa le couloir, passant devant la chambre qu'occupait désormais sa demi-soeur, pour rejoindre l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il se faufila discrètement dans la cuisine…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris d'une quinte de toux mal venue.

« Maître Harry ? »

Kaly et Eldora cessèrent aussitôt leur activité (elles nettoyaient magiquement la vaisselle) pour rejoindre le garçon, le fixant avec curiosité.

«- Le jeune maître désire-t-il quelque chose ? s'enquit Eldora.

- Euh, désolé de vous déranger à une heure pareille mais…

- Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas, Maître Harry, protesta vivement Kaly. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Ou manger quelque chose ? »

Eldora s'affairait déjà près de la cheminée, pendant que la deuxième petite créature entraînait le garçon vers la table.

« Je pourrais avoir une tasse de ton _Ambre_, s'il te plaît ? »

L'Elfe redressa les oreilles, flattée d'apprendre que le garçon appréciait sa spécialité, et s'inclina avant de se mettre au travail. Harry soupira et croisa les bras sur la table, observant les deux créatures magiques.

« Bonsoir, Maître Harry. »

L'enfant tressaillit et pris alors conscience de la présence d'un troisième Elfe de maison. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni même entendu, approcher.

« Bonsoir, Minsy. » répliqua-t-il en esquissant un maigre sourire.

Elle inclina la tête, l'observant avec attention.

« Vous non plus, vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le sommeil. » commenta-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'pensais à… quoi ? » s'enquit-il.

Minsy avait déjà disparue dans un claquement sec. Harry fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur la question.

« Harry ? »

L'enfant se tourna vivement vers la porte alors que son père faisait irruption dans la pièce.

«- J'arrivais pas à dormir, se justifia aussitôt le garçon.

- Eh, je ne te reprochais rien. » rétorqua l'adulte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Minsy se glissa dans la pièce à la suite de son maître, apparemment satisfaite.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » s'enquit James en s'asseyant près de l'enfant.

Harry grimaça.

« Je…je pensais à maman et… »

Son père s'assombrit brièvement.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. »

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu. L'adulte soupira, visiblement conscient de son scepticisme.

« Ta mère n'en donne peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une sorcière brillante et hautement qualifiée. Elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre et de se préserver, le cas échéant. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, suivant machinalement des doigts les nervures qui s'étendaient sur la surface de la table en bois. Il y eut un bref silence, seulement troublé par les Elfes de maison qui s'affairaient un peu plus loin pour leur préparer un encas. L'enfant leva finalement les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci observait pensivement les trois créatures magiques.

« Papa ? »

Le concerné lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

«- Je…peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. » répliqua son père en souriant.

Harry hésita.

« Pourquoi t'as pas refait ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme maman ? »

Silence incertain. Même les Elfes de maisons s'étaient figés, jusqu'à ce que Minsy rappelle à l'ordre les deux autres d'un claquement de langue réprobateur. James les fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

« Bonne question…Disons que je n'y tenais pas vraiment et, au risque de te paraître vieux jeu et te tenir des propos trop « clichés », ta mère était…est la seule que j'aie jamais aimé, commença-t-il posément. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ça a toujours été elle et personne d'autre. Et, même maintenant, je... »

Il grimaça légèrement.

« Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir…tout comme je n'ai pas pût tourner la page sur toutes ces années passées à tenter de la conquérir, ces quelques mois où elle a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de me donner une chance… Je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier, malgré les efforts de Sirius et Remus qui ont tout fait pour m'inciter à passer à autre chose. »

Bref silence, durant lequel Minsy déposa sur la table un plateau surchargé, contenant tout ce qui plaisait habituellement aux deux Potter. Tous deux remercièrent les trois petites créatures qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant de quitter les lieux dans un claquement sec.

Harry hésita puis s'empara da la tasse posée bien en évidence sur le plateau, contenant la spécialité de Kaly. Il en bu une gorgée, tout en réfléchissant à ce que l'adulte venait de lui dire.

«- Papa ? tenta, à nouveau, Harry, en reposant la tasse sur la table.

- Hum ?

- Tu…tu crois que Dylan pourrait s'en prendre à maman ? »

L'adulte tressaillit à cette question mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Même si c'était le cas, ta mère saura se défendre. »

Harry le fixa avec intensité et plissa le nez.

« Donc, il risque de s'en prendre à elle, déduisit-il. Puisqu'il ne peut plus s'en prendre directement à moi, il va régler ses comptes avec…mes proches, c'est bien ça ? »

James hésita, d'autant plus lorsqu'il rencontra les iris vert émeraude de son fils.

« Tu es sûr de n'avoir que dix ans ? » commenta-t-il, moqueur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Dix ans, trois mois et quelques jours, rétorqua-t-il. Mais maman…

- Sait se défendre, l'interrompit l'adulte. Et je suis convaincu que ce lâche ne s'en prendra à elle qu'en tout dernier recours. Après tout, bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, il semble très attaché à ta mère et à leur fille. Je ne pense pas qu'il leur fera délibérément du mal. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. James fronça les sourcils et déplaça sa chaise, de façon à se rapprocher de l'enfant.

«- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Harry ?

« Je…je veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous à cause de moi. » murmura-t-il, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à sa tasse.

Bref silence.

« Harry, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que… »

L'enfant se redressa brutalement, les yeux brillants.

« Bien sûr que si, s'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que tu as été blessé, c'est à cause de moi si Dylan risque de vouloir s'en prendre à maman, c'est à cause de moi que… »

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, la gorge nouée.

« Harry. » souffla son père avant de se redresser pour l'attirer à lui.

Le garçon se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage au creux de l'épaule de son père, cédant ainsi à la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. L'adulte resserra sa prise, serrant l'enfant contre lui en le voyant ainsi baisser les armes, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps le masque d'indifférence qu'il avait affiché jusque là. L'enfant avait fait preuve d'un courage admirable, autant lors de son enlèvement qu'après, une fois revenu au manoir. James passa la main dans le dos de son fils dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le temps que l'enfant se calme, que ses sanglots s'espacent peu à peu.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, commenta finalement l'adulte à voix basse. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que nous… »

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête, pas convaincu. L'adulte sourit faiblement, face à son obstination. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas facilement.

«- Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu, reprit James. Ce n'est pas _à cause_ de toi mais _pour_ toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Voldemort a décidé de s'en prendre à toi. Mais ni ta mère, ni moi, ni aucune autre personne de ton entourage ne le laissera faire sans rien dire. C'est pour toi, pour te protéger que…

- Donc c'est ma faute. » marmonna l'enfant.

James soupira.

« Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il. C'est parce que nous ne voulons pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi, de quelque façon que ce soit, qu'il risque de s'en prendre à nous. Parce que nous voulons l'empêcher de t'atteindre et que nous tenons à assurer au mieux ta protection… même au péril de nos vies. »

L'enfant s'écarta vivement, le teint pâle, les yeux brillants de colère. L'adulte regretta aussitôt d'avoir formulé les choses ainsi.

« Mais je veux pas que vous mettiez vos vies en danger pour moi, je ne veux pas, s'écria-t-il. Je ne veux pas… » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus incertaine.

Son père le serra à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa brièvement sur le front.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, mon grand. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber et tu le sais. Je t'ai promis de revenir et je ferais tout mon possible pour toujours tenir ma promesse…quoi qu'il advienne. »

Le garçon renifla et ferma les yeux, vaguement apaisé. Oui, jusqu'à présent, son père avait toujours fait en sorte de tenir ses promesses. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement. Son père ne l'abandonnerait pas, il en était convaincu.

* * *

A genoux sur le sol de la chambre, Lily tira le coffret en ébène d'une cache qu'elle avait réalisée magiquement sous le parquet, sous le lit, n'ayant pas eu le courage de le remettre dans la malle, jusqu'à présent. Elle avait, délibérément, fait en sorte de terminer par cette pièce. Elle effleura la surface finement gravée, songeuse, puis souleva le couvercle, étudiant machinalement son contenu, profitant de la lueur émise par sa baguette. Les photos de tout ce qui précédait sa fuite aux Etats-Unis, tous les petits objets importants qui se rattachaient à cette période qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation en apercevant la petite bourse en velours noir qui occupait un coin de la boîte. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sachant parfaitement ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle la tira malgré tout du coffret qu'elle referma soigneusement, avant de le soumettre, à son tour, au sort de réduction. Elle le glissa dans sa poche, ne conservant que la pochette, dont elle tritura machinalement le fin cordon blanc qui fermait la bourse.

Elle en était là, en conflit avec elle-même, lorsqu'un étrange pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Un frisson la parcouru et elle se redressa brutalement, fourrant la pochette dans sa poche de sa main gauche tout en resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur sa baguette de sa main droite et en se retournant vivement vers la porte, se maudissant pour sa distraction : Elle avait inconsciemment tourné le dos à la porte, la seule issue de la pièce, le seul endroit d'où pouvait venir une menace, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais rien. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Pas un son ne venait rompre le silence qui régnait sur la maison. Elle soupira de soulagement mais jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps en ces lieux. Elle avait déjà trop traîné.

Elle rejoignit la porte de la chambre, s'engagea dans le couloir, éteignant la lumière en sortant… et se figea brutalement en se retrouvant face à une silhouette familière qui se détachait clairement dans la pénombre. Par réflexe, elle tendit la main gauche pour activer l'interrupteur du couloir, éclairant aussitôt la pièce, serrant si fort sa baguette que les jointures de sa main droite en étaient douloureuses.

« Tiens donc… Tu t'es enfin décidée à rentrer ? » commenta l'homme en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Lily recula d'un pas, instinctivement.

* * *

Harry s'était finalement endormi, épuisé. Lorsqu'il avait été persuadé que l'enfant ne se réveillerait pas dans l'immédiat, il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait installé dans son lit, le recouvrant de sa couverture et lui enlevant ses lunettes. Le garçon marmonna dans son sommeil et toussa. James fronça les sourcils, s'assit au bord du lit et posa la main sur son front. Peut-être un peu plus chaud que d'habitude mais sans plus. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la fine cicatrice de l'enfant avant de passer dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Repose-toi bien, mon grand. » murmura-t-il.

Il resta un long moment au chevet de l'enfant, laissant libre cours à ses réflexions alors qu'il le veillait. James repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans la cuisine. Comme il l'avait dit à son fils, il était convaincu que ce type, ce Dylan, était trop attaché à Lily ou à la petite pour s'en prendre à l'une ou à l'autre. Mais c'était sans compter Voldemort. Le mage noir était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation et du mensonge pour parvenir à ses fins. Or, s'en prendre à Lily ou Kimberley serait l'un des moyens les plus efficaces pour atteindre Harry. En s'en prenant à sa famille, Voldemort pourrait facilement attirer le garçon dans un piège meurtrier. Et qui mieux que Dylan pouvait s'acquitter de cette tâche ? Après tout, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Lily et Kimberley. Il connaissait leurs points forts et leurs points faibles…

James hésita, jetant un regard à son fils. Finalement, il remonta sa manche et murmura quelques mots qui s'étalèrent brièvement sur sa peau, en lettres écarlates avant de disparaître : _Retrouve-moi au manoir, c'est urgent._ Il soupira et remis sa manche en place.

* * *

Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé. La lune, presque pleine, projetait sur le parc de Poudlard une lueur argentée et se reflétait sur la surface paisible du lac. Immobile sur la berge, Dumbledore contemplait la vaste étendue sombre, seulement troublée par de faibles ridules. Un nouvel éclat argenté, plus intense, attira soudain l'attention du vieil homme vers la forêt interdite, là où les arbres se dressaient au plus près du lac. Un Patronus. Une biche qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et dont il guettait la venue. Voldemort tentait, déjà, une nouvelle offensive... Comme pour confirmer ses suppositions, le Patronus inclina la tête.

« Hunter vient de transplaner au coin de la rue. Evans est toujours à l'intérieur. » annonça l'animal en utilisant la voix de son propriétaire, avant de disparaître sans plus de cérémonie.

Dumbledore soupira. Il avait chargé Severus de surveiller discrètement les abords de la maison où habitaient, jusque là, Dylan Hunter, Lily Evans et les deux enfants. C'est ainsi qu'il avait aperçu la jeune femme s'introduire dans la propriété en début de soirée… mais ne l'avait pas vu ressortir. Et voilà que, en plein milieu de la nuit, le serviteur de Voldemort arrivait sur les lieux alors que, aux dernières nouvelles, le mage noir avait fait en sorte de garder dans son repaire ceux qu'il considérait comme responsable de son échec. Alors pourquoi lui avoir permis, à lui, de retourner chez lui ? La réponse était évidente : Lily finirait, inévitablement, par revenir en ces lieux. Sauf qu'elle s'y trouvait déjà…

* * *

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Sirius se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre de son meilleur ami, sceptique. Il n'était convaincu ni par sa décision ni par les raisons qui l'avaient incité à faire ce choix. Mais James se garda bien de lui répondre, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos alors qu'il se débarrassait du tee-shirt qu'il portait jusque là, pour vêtir une tenue plus appropriée pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sirius grimaça en apercevant les deux longues estafilades écarlates qui marquaient son dos, partant de l'épaule gauche et descendait jusqu'à sa hanche droite, alors qu'une troisième, plus ancienne, s'étirait presque perpendiculairement à sa colonne vertébrale à travers son dos, à hauteur des côtes.

«- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici avec les enfants, commenta prudemment Sirius. Dumbledore prendra les mesures adéquates, dès qu'on l'aura mis au courant, s'il ne le sait pas déjà, le connaissant…

- Personne ne sait où elle se trouve, à commencer par Dumbledore. Pourtant, je suis convaincu qu'elle va faire quelque chose d'idiot sous peu, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard… Mais si je peux l'en empêcher, je le ferai. Harry a besoin d'elle… »

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement.

« Ben voyons… »

James se figea, le fixant étrangement.

« T'en as pas assez de souffrir par sa faute ? lâcha sèchement Sirius. Depuis des années, depuis que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur elle, elle n'a jamais cessé de te faire du mal, de te blesser plus profondément à chaque fois, jusqu'à te briser totalement quand… »

Il se tût, réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin, en notant l'expression blessée qu'affichait désormais le maître des lieux.

«- Quand elle m'a plaqué du jour au lendemain, acheva James d'une voix sourde. Merci de me le rappeler…

- James, ce n'est pas…

- Laisse tomber. » gronda-t-il en récupérant sa baguette magique, qu'il avait laissé sur son lit le temps de se changer.

Sirius se plaça en travers de la porte, barrant ainsi la route à son ami.

« Je comprend parfaitement ton attachement à votre fils, je comprend parfaitement que tu te soucies autant de son bien-être et c'est probablement une des meilleures choses qui te soient arrivé dernièrement mais… Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir…pas comme ça…pas pour elle ! Pas après ce qu'elle t'a fait. Tu t'obstines à lui être agréable, à satisfaire tous ses caprices, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle te jette à nouveau lorsqu'elle aura eu ce qu'elle voulait ? Et si… »

James passa de force, le bousculant sans ménagement.

« Harry et la petite dorment. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à les surveiller en mon absence, déclara-t-il une fois dans le couloir, sans même prendre le temps de se retourner. Je ne serais pas long. » conclut-il en s'éloignant, ignorant les appels de son ami.

Sirius soupira.

« Il finira par se faire tuer, marmonna-t-il. Et ça, il n'en est pas question. »

* * *

« Dylan. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Bien évidemment. Qui d'autre ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils, étudiant son interlocuteur. Il avait les bras croisés mais ses mains demeuraient visibles : il n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de prendre sa baguette. Elle abaissa lentement la sienne, sans pour autant la ranger. Dylan surpris son geste et plissa les yeux un bref instant avant de reprendre une expression plus décontractée.

«- Tu es rentrée seule… Où sont les enfants ? s'enquit-il aimablement.

- D'après toi ? » riposta-t-elle, sèchement.

Il hocha lentement la tête, l'étudiant d'un air songeur.

«- J'imagine que ton fils se trouve chez son cher père… et notre fille y serait également ? ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser ici après ce qu'il s'est passé, répliqua-t-elle. Et je pense que tu sais pourquoi… »

Il fronça les sourcils et se raidit brièvement. Il finit cependant par se détendre et esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Ah, évidemment… le gosse s'est empressé de tout vous raconter. »

Lily haussa un sourcil, déconcertée. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il cherche, au moins, à démentir les propos de l'enfant.

« Bien sûr… »

Dylan ricana.

«- Et une fois de plus, je passe pour le méchant de l'histoire, commenta-t-il, désabusé.

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas, évidemment, rétorqua Lily, sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorqua calmement l'homme. Je reconnais ne pas avoir fait que de bonnes choses dans ma vie mais…

- Laisse tomber tes boniments, Dylan, le coupa sèchement la jeune femme. J'ai trop longtemps fermé les yeux sur tes actions. Tu as livré mon fils à Voldemort… »

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? En dehors des dires de ton précieux fils, bien sûr. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Non mais… »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

«- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, commenta-t-il, triomphant.

- Mais je le crois… Et ça expliquerait bien des choses. »

Dylan fronça les sourcils.

«- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu là…et seule ?

- J'avais des choses à récupérer… »

Bref silence.

«- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi quoi ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mis au service de Voldemort ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Il semblait agacé, à présent.

« Tu as trahis ma confiance, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je pense être en droit de savoir les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça. »

Il esquissa un sourire suffisant.

« Et tu t'imaginais vraiment que je te le dirais ? ironisa-t-il. Tu es vraiment naïve, Lily. Je n'ai… »

Il se tût, une baguette pointée sous le menton.

« Non mais je pense avoir des arguments assez persuasifs. » rétorqua-t-elle froidement, les yeux rivés sur lui.

* * *

Sirius se cala dans le canapé, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, la mine sombre, scrutant les flammes d'un air absent, en priant silencieusement que son ami ne fasse rien de stupide. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que James avait quitté le manoir, indifférent à ses mises en gardes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait son meilleur ami à tout faire pour Lily, alors qu'elle n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête et l'avait impitoyablement brisé en le quittant du jour au lendemain… Elle n'avait jamais cessé de le blesser et lui continuait, inlassablement, à espérer et à faire tout son possible pour lui être agréable… même au péril de sa propre vie.

Sirius but une gorgée de whisky et ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses réflexions, sans remarquer la petite silhouette qui se tenait sur le seuil du salon, le surveillant discrètement avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Une certaine agitation régnait dans la cuisine. Alvy et Kaly s'affairaient, fébriles. Ils cessèrent de nettoyer les plans de travail lorsqu'Eldora surgit précipitamment dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Sirius est toujours dans la salon. » commenta-t-elle.

Les deux autres Elfes de maison échangèrent un regard.

« Il n'a rien remarqué ? »

Eldora secoua la tête.

«- Pas que je sache. Et il vaut mieux qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, murmura-t-elle. Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça…

- Minsy pensait que…

- Minsy finira par avoir des problèmes à force de trop se mêler des affaires de nos maîtres, rétorqua Alvy. Et nous aussi…

- Surtout s'il découvre ce qu'on a mis dans son verre, acquiesça Eldora.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, assura Kaly. Le whisky pur feu va masquer le goût de la potion de sommeil.

- J'espère… »

Un claquement sec retentit dans la cuisine et Minsy les rejoignit.

«- Alors ? s'enquirent les trois autres.

- Reprenez vos activités, intima aussitôt la nouvelle venue. Faites comme si de rien n'était. »

* * *

Adossée au tronc d'un des arbres qui se dressaient de part et d'autre de la rue, une silhouette encagoulée observait les lieux d'un air las. Il aurait préféré pouvoir disposer de sa soirée autrement mais non, il fallait qu'il reste sous cet arbre jusqu'à ce que l'autre vieux cinglé prenne une décision. Il soupira, agacé, et reporta son attention sur la maison qu'il était sensé surveiller. Ni Hunter ni Evans n'avait quitté la bâtisse, même si rien ne laissait entendre qu'ils s'y trouvaient encore : il avait vu une pièce s'éteindre à l'étage et, depuis plus rien. Un claquement sec le tira de ses réflexions. Une ombre apparue à l'angle de la rue et s'avança rapidement sur le trottoir. Severus se plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre et plissa les yeux. Il leva les yeux au ciel en identifiant le nouveau venu.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, grommela-t-il. Il faut toujours qu'il joue les héros, celui-là. »

Il suivit des yeux le nouveau venu alors qu'il atteignait le portail de la propriété. Severus tourna les talons, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en informer Albus…en espérant qu'il se déciderait enfin à agir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

S'étant assuré que la voie était libre, il invoqua une fois de plus son Patronus.

« Potter s'en mêle. » murmura-t-il simplement.

Inutile d'en dire plus. Le directeur de Poudlard aviserait en conséquence. La biche argentée disparue aussitôt.

* * *

Dylan haussa les sourcils.

« J'avoue qu'il s'agit d'un argument…intéressant, observa-t-il. Mais insuffisant je le crains… »

Sans prévenir, il lui pris le poignet et le tordit sans ménagement, lui arrachant une exclamation douloureuse alors que sa baguette lui échappait. L'homme se hâta d'écarter l'item magique du pied, la faisant rouler hors de portée. Lily écarquilla les yeux et tenta de s'arracher à sa prise, en vain.

« Lâche-moi. »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme. Il resserra sa prise et l'attira à lui, la serrant contre lui de son bras libre, emprisonnant ses bras au passage. Elle frissonna

« Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. Qui est en position de force à présent ? »

Silence. Lily se raidit, s'enfermant dans un silence obstiné. Dylan rit doucement.

« J'adore…, commenta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Alors, comment va Potter ? »

La jeune femme se garda bien de répondre.

« Il parait qu'il s'en est fallut de peu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue. » reprit l'homme, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Lily se mordit les lèvres et fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, elle rejeta la tête en arrière avec violence, le heurtant au menton. Sonné, il la relâcha, portant instinctivement la main à son visage. La jeune femme en profita pour se dégager et se précipiter sur sa baguette mais il crocheta ses jambes au passage et elle s'étala sur le sol, le souffle coupé par sa chute.

« Tu n'espérais quand même pas me fausser compagnie aussi facilement, j'espère. » commenta froidement Dylan, derrière elle.

Elle se redressa lentement, reprenant ses esprits, et sentit aussitôt une baguette contre sa nuque.

« Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais tranquille, rétorqua l'homme. Je ne tiens pas à te tuer mais je le ferai si tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix. »

Lily se figea, à genoux sur le sol, ne quittant pas des yeux sa baguette, désespérément hors de portée.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'entiches de ce crétin ? grogna Dylan. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu accordes tant d'importance à ce morveux ? Tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple sans lui. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Agacé, Dylan grommela et la saisit par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière et lui arrachant, bien malgré elle, un cri de douleur.

«- Réponds ! intima-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

- Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et, de toute façon, tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne regretterai jamais c'est de lui avoir donné la vie.

Il la gratifia d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Lily serra les dents, bien décidée à ne pas lui donner d'avantage satisfaction.

« Harry est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et c'est pour cela que jamais plus je ne te laisserai le toucher. » continua-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton le plus provocateur possible, malgré sa situation plus que précaire.

Dylan ricana.

« Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'en empêcher… »

* * *

Soupir. Severus secoua la tête, agacé. Cette surveillance commençait à l'irriter. Il se frotta machinalement l'avant-bras gauche, cherchant vainement à dissiper le picotement qui parcourait sa peau, là où la marque des ténèbres avait été tatouée, des années auparavant. Quelque chose se préparait…mais quoi ? Des claquements secs retentirent, le tirant de ses sombres réflexions. Instinctivement, l'homme se plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre, se fondant dans son ombre, alors que plusieurs silhouettes noires s'avançaient dans la rue. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Cinq Mangemorts. La situation se compliquait… Severus jeta un bref regard vers la maison qui se dressait un peu plus loin et qui semblait être devenue le centre de l'attention générale. Toujours aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur mais la venue de partisans de Voldemort laissait entendre que Evans, Hunter, et certainement Potter s'y trouvaient encore.

Quoi qu'il advienne, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, au risque de se faire démasquer… Chose qu'il devait à tout prix éviter puisque le professeur Dumbledore avait encore besoin de ses services. Et, de toute façon, il n'était pas là pour ça… Les Mangemorts disparurent de sa vue, s'introduisant à leur tour dans la bâtisse. S'assurant que la voie était désormais libre, Severus se hâta d'envoyer un nouveau message à Dumbledore.

« Ils ont de la compagnie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient d'envoyer cinq de ses partisans. » murmura-t-il à la biche argentée.

Une fois son Patronus partit, l'homme reprit sa position au pied de l'arbre, les yeux rivés sur la propriété.

« Bougez-vous. » marmonna-t-il.

* * *

« Expelliarmus. »

Dylan fut violemment projeté en travers du couloir, alors que sa baguette lui était arrachée des mains par le sort. Lily eut juste le temps de se plaquer au sol, évitant de peu le corps de l'homme alors qu'il basculait au-dessus d'elle, pour finir sa course contre le mur du couloir. Le temps qu'elle se redresse, une main s'était déjà posée sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Lily acquiesça, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

« Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Harry ? »

Il soupira et elle se doutait, même en lui tournant le dos, qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Franchement, Lily, crois-tu vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour parler de ça ? » commenta-t-il en la contournant et en s'avançant rapidement vers l'autre homme, qui gisait à présent, inconscient, au pied du mur.

« Cela étant, j'ai confié les enfants à la garde de Sirius…même si je pense que Minsy, Kaly, Eldora ou Alvy s'en serait volontiers chargé, précisa-t-il en retournant l'ennemi. Bon, au moins, il est hors d'état de nuire. »

A présent, c'était à lui de lui tourner le dos, alors qu'il contrôlait l'état de Dylan avant de ramasser les baguettes qui traînaient sur le sol du couloir.

« J'espère que cela t'a au moins ouvert les yeux sur ce type… » marmonna-t-il, en continuant, délibérément, à lui tourner le dos.

Bref silence. Elle se leva lentement, grimaçant alors qu'un élancement lui parcourait le poignet alors qu'elle prenait appui sur le sol pour se relever.

«- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, James.

- Ah oui ? »

Il se retourna vivement vers elle, les yeux brillants de colère. Lily écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu par son expression.

« Il aurait pu te tuer, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Tu étais en très mauvaise posture et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu es trop fière pour reconnaître ton erreur. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, piquée au vif.

« Mais mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires, pour une fois… »

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils et s'avança vivement vers elle, se plantant à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Tu fais partie de mes affaires, que tu le veuilles ou non, rétorqua-t-il en lui tendant sa baguette. Des miennes et celles de tes enfants, précisa-t-il alors qu'elle prenait possession de l'item magique. Alors, arrête tes bêtises et rentrons au manoir. » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons pour rejoindre l'escalier.

Lily secoua négativement la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Non… »

Il se figea.

« Non, toi tu rentres chez toi… mais pas moi. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, regrettant déjà ses propos, en le voyant se raidir. Une fois de plus, elle lui faisait du mal…mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Un silence pesant s'instaura.

« Alors… C'est tout ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix sourde. Du moment que tes enfants sont à l'abri, tu comptes te volatiliser à nouveau dans la nature sans même prendre la peine de justifier tes actes ? Je ne crois pas… »

Il se retourna vivement et Lily fut troublée par son expression indéfinissable.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Lily, reprit-il froidement. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as déjà fait subir. Pas en sachant que Harry et ta fille vont s'inquiéter. Tu me… tu nous dois des explications… Ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi tu les abandonnes ainsi… Et…j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi…nous en sommes arrivés là. » conclut-il après une brève hésitation.

Nouveau silence. Lily détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard inflexible.

« Pas maintenant… » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

« Ben voyons… Comme si… »

Un bruissement feutré. Des sorts fusèrent soudainement dans le couloir, le manquant de peu.

« James… » s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant grimacer alors qu'il se jetait sur le côté.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, effarée, en découvrant les cinq silhouettes encagoulées qui, profitant visiblement de leur inattention, s'étaient introduits dans la maison à leur insu, les prenant ainsi par surprise.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 9…


	11. Petit à petit

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant ».

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? Disons que, une fois de plus mon imagination a « dérapée », ce qui m'a obligé à modifier, à nouveau, mes plans d'écritures :D Rien de bien méchant, juste un chapitre de plus qui n'a pas pris la tournure prévue à l'origine ) Ceci dit, il ne me plait pas particulièrement (comme à chaque fois que je prépare une révélation ou un évènement choc dans une de mes fics, d'ailleurs), mais pas trop la tête à réfléchir à un meilleur agencement du chapitre…

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 – Petit à petit…**_

James, s'étant ressaisit, pivota pour faire face à l'ennemi, désormais indifférent aux motivations de la jeune femme.

« Stupéfix. »

L'un des Mangemorts, touché de plein fouet, s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, alors qu'elle se glissait à ses côtés pour lui prêter main forte.

«- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, siffla-t-elle, avant de contrer un sort adversaire.

- C'est pas le moment, riposta-t-il en lançant un sort à un autre Mangemort qui le contra aussitôt.

- Tu n'es pas en état de te battre…

- Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, je te signale. Et je vais bien. »

Lily renifla dédaigneusement tout en stupéfixant un autre homme en noir.

«- Ben voyons…

- Si tu me permets… Protego… ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça… Et tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale. Je ne fuis pas mes… baisse-toi !... responsabilités, moi.

- QUOI ? »

Piquée au vif par son dernier commentaire, Lily se redressa, au moment où un autre sort était lancé dans leur direction. Elle réalisa aussitôt son erreur mais avant qu'elle ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, James se jeta sur elle, la projetant violemment au sol, sa baguette lui glissant des doigts sous le choc. Elle écarquilla les yeux, effarée alors que cette situation éveillait en elle une terrible impression de déjà-vu, faisant ressurgir bien malgré elle, un lointain souvenir qu'elle aurait, plus que tout, voulu bannir à jamais de sa mémoire.

_

* * *

Décembre. Une attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Le sud du village dévasté. Des maisons et des boutiques détruites et des vies arrachées pour satisfaire l'ego démesuré du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des sorts zébraient l'air de toute part. La neige qui, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, recouvrait tout de son manteau immaculé, n'était plus qu'une informe bouillie grise, à force d'avoir été piétinée en tout sens. Les sorciers des deux camps ne cessaient d'enjamber les débris fumants ou des corps inanimés qui jonchaient le sol au milieu du champ de bataille qui, quelques instants plus tôt, était encore une rue ordinaire, où résonnaient les rires et les voix réjouies des étudiants de Poudlard se livrant à quelques batailles de neige bon enfant ou discutant simplement tout en cheminant simplement entre les bâtiments. Tout cela avait, très vite, basculé lorsque les maisons les plus au sud avaient brusquement volées en éclats sous les sorts lancés par des Mangemorts, surgis de nulle part. L'euphorie de la sortie avait alors laissé la place aux hurlements et la panique des habitants et des étudiants les plus jeunes, alors que les plus âgés, se ressaisissant rapidement, avaient très vite pris les choses en main, organisant une résistance, illusoire, face aux attaques implacables de l'ennemi. Baguette à la main, dos à dos avec Alice, Lily luttait vaillamment contre les silhouettes encagoulées qui leur faisaient face. Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait, tant bien que mal, apercevoir Sirius et James, dans une position similaire. Son petit ami de fraîche date se battait avec efficacité, dos à dos avec son frère de cœur et d'esprit. Encore plus loin, Remus et Mary et Peter et Franck Londubat combattaient avec autant d'ardeur. Les autres élèves de septième année devaient, en principe, assurer la protection de leurs pairs, plus jeunes et n'ayant pas encore atteint leur majorité magique. Les élèves de Poudlard résistaient plutôt bien aux attaques adverses, du moins jusqu'à ce que…_

_Un rire glacial s'éleva alors qu'une sombre silhouette apparaissait au beau milieu de la rue dans un claquement sec, encadrée par d'autres hommes encagoulés. Les jeunes gens se figèrent, effarés, alors que les Mangemorts se regroupaient auprès de l'arrivant. Aucun des élèves de Poudlard n'avait été confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, tous devinèrent sans mal l'identité du nouveau venu. Profitant du déplacement de leurs adversaires, les étudiants se rejoignirent, formant un front uni face à l'ennemi. Lily entendit les garçons échanger discrètement quelques mots entre eux._

_« Queudver, file prévenir Dumbledore… On te couvre. »_

_Peter marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne pû saisir._

_« Oh, allez, tu es le plus discret. »_

_Un soupir. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit James se rapprocher d'elle, alors que Sirius et Remus se déplaçaient de part et d'autre de leur maigre ligne défensive face au mage noir qui semait désormais la terreur en Grande-Bretagne. Lily résista à la tentation de se retourner pour voir où se trouvait le quatrième Maraudeur, d'autant plus, qu'au même instant, Voldemort s'avançait d'un pas, un sourire malsain étirant sa bouche sans lèvres. La jeune fille ne pût réprimer un frisson en découvrant, pour la première fois, les traits inhumains du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_« Qu'avons-nous là ? » murmura-t-il._

_Sa voix s'éleva, parfaitement audible dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé à son arrivée, froide et vaguement amusée._

_« De jeunes imprudents, encore scolarisés qui plus est, qui se pensent capables de tenir tête à mes hommes et moi-même alors que des sorciers bien plus expérimentés et doués ont, à plusieurs reprises, échoués lamentablement en s'y essayant. »_

_Un murmure moqueur s'éleva parmi les rangs des Mangemorts. Les jeunes gens se rapprochèrent, les doigts crispés sur leurs baguettes, les seules armes dont ils disposaient face aux hommes en noir. Voldemort fit taire ses partisans d'un geste de la main, sans quitter des yeux les étudiants qui se tenaient face à lui._

_« Et pas n'importe quels jeunes, semble-t-il, reprit-il avec un intérêt évident. Des Gryffondors, pour la plupart, si je ne m'abuse. Des lionceaux particulièrement… intéressants qui plus est. »_

_Le sourire malsain du mage noir s'élargit. Les Maraudeurs, tendus, s'avancèrent instinctivement, s'interposant ainsi entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les filles qui les accompagnaient._

_« Des traîtres à leur sang et des Sang-de-Bourbe… »_

_James réagit aussitôt, imité par ses deux amis, mais le mage noir déjoua aisément les sorts qui lui étaient destinés. Les Mangemorts s'élancèrent à leur tour, prêts à en découdre avec ces jeunes inconscients, assez fou pour espérer atteindre leur Maître avec des sorts aussi insignifiants. Voldemort se mêla à ses partisans alors que le combat reprenait de plus belle. Les élèves de Poudlard résistaient de leur mieux, attaquant et contrant les sorts ennemis. Pourtant, ils perdaient, peu à peu, du terrain face à la hargne des troupes adverses. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir… Des sorts fusèrent. Lily en contra un mais ne pû rien faire contre le suivant. C'est alors qu'elle fut poussée sur le côté, des bras familiers l'entourant étroitement alors qu'ils s'étalaient tous les deux sur le sol. Elle réalisa alors ce qui venait de se passer : James s'était jeté sur elle pour l'écarter du sort qui lui était destiné mais n'avait pu l'éviter lui-même,_

_«- James ! s'alarma-t-elle en apercevant son visage déformé par une souffrance évidente._

_- Ca…va, articula-t-il tant bien que mal en serrant les dents. Tu…n'as rien ? »_

_La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, effarée. C'était lui qui avait été blessé par le sort, pas elle… et il trouvait encore le moyen de s'inquiéter de son état, à elle. Elle secoua machinalement la tête. Il esquissa un faible sourire et s'effondra soudainement, à la plus grande horreur de Lily. Par chance, Dumbledore était arrivé à cet instant, accompagné d'autres sorciers. James avait été ramené en urgence à Poudlard. Mais il en avait gardé, malgré les soins apportés par l'infirmière de l'école, une longue estafilade qui lui barrait le dos, à hauteur des côtes, telle une marque supplémentaire de tout ce qu'il avait pu subir par sa faute à elle. _

* * *

« JAMES ! » s'écria-t-elle en le voyant grimacer.

Elle ignorait si c'était lié au sort qu'il venait de lui éviter, ou un contrecoup de la dernière attaque dont il avait été l'objet, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il souffrait pour avoir, une fois de plus, voulu la protéger.

Mais il se relevait déjà, chancelant, pour faire à nouveau face à leurs adversaires qui avaient profiter de la situation pour se rapprocher, leur barrant toujours l'accès à l'escalier… L'un d'eux poussa, délibérément, du pied la baguette que Lily avait lâchée dans sa chute, la plaçant ainsi hors de portée de sa propriétaire alors qu'elle se relevait à son tour.

« Expelliarmus. » lança négligemment l'un des deux autres Mangemorts restant.

James perdit l'équilibre alors que sa baguette lui était arrachée des mains. La jeune femme tenta d'intercepter l'item magique mais se retrouva aussitôt la cible des baguettes ennemies, pointées sur elle. Elle recula d'un pas, se rapprochant de son ancien mari qui tentait déjà de se relever. Tous deux se trouvaient en mauvaise posture… et tout cela par sa faute, à elle… Une fois de plus.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » se moqua l'un des hommes encagoulés en les menaçant toujours de sa baguette.

Bonne question… Suite à l'intrusion de Dylan dans la chambre de son fils, Lily avait soumis tout l'étage à des protections diverses… à commencer par un sort qui empêchait quiconque de transplaner. Et il était hors de question de fuir, encore moins sans leurs baguettes.

« EXPELLIARMUS. »

L'un des Mangemorts fut violemment projeté sur ses comparses alors que sa baguette lui était arrachée des mains. Profitant de la diversion, James ramassa sa baguette, abandonnée aux pieds de leurs adversaires pris au dépourvu par cette attaque inattendue, et se hâta de les neutraliser, tour à tour.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, ébahie, en découvrant celui à qui ils devaient cette intervention inespérée.

« Harry ? »

L'enfant, l'air stupéfait, se tenait dans le couloir, une baguette à la main. Il revint à la réalité en s'entendant appeler et abaissa l'item magique.

« Maman, papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers eux, enjambant les corps inanimés des hommes en noir.

Lily, soulagée, le serra instinctivement contre elle, avant de l'écarter pour l'étudier plus en détail.

«- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Plus tard, Lily, la coupa vivement James en posant une main sur son épaule. Nous ferions mieux de partir, avant qu'ils nous envoient encore un autre comité d'accueil. Bien joué mon gars, joli sort. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son fils en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Harry esquissa un sourire ravi mais haussa les épaules.

« La baguette de maman traînait par terre, expliqua-t-il en levant légèrement l'objet en question. Je l'ai ramassé et…j'ai lancé le premier sort qui me venait à l'esprit, celui que venait d'utiliser le Mangemort. » ajouta-t-il en tendant l'item magique à sa mère.

Lily récupéra son dû, surprise que l'enfant ait reconnu sa baguette alors qu'elle ne l'avait que très rarement utilisé en sa présence, et, plus encore, qu'il ait sût reproduire aussi efficacement un sort qui lui était, jusque là, inconnu.

« Euh… ils sont morts ? » s'inquiéta l'enfant en étudiant les silhouettes sombres qui gisaient autour d'eux.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard et esquissèrent un sourire amusé.

« Non, ils sont juste stupéfixés. Ils sont inconscients…mais vivants, expliqua son père. Et ils ne se réveilleront pas sans le contre sort adéquat. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, assimilant l'information.

« Il est certain que des explications s'imposent mais pas ici. Partons. » s'impatienta Lily en l'entraînant déjà vers l'escalier.

L'enfant se figea, tournant vivement la tête vers elle.

« On retourne chez papa ? Tous les trois ? »

Elle entendit James réprimer un rire derrière elle alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, soupira-t-elle. On retourne tous les trois chez ton père... »

_Jusqu'à ce que je trouve une meilleure solution_, songea-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas s'éterniser au manoir Potter.

Sur ces mots, l'enfant céda, se laissant guider jusqu'à l'escalier, encadré par ses deux parents, baguette à la main. Ils atteignirent ainsi la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte (de toute évidence, les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de refermer la porte derrière eux).

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil alors que des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans l'allée qui menait à la maison. Elle tendit une main derrière elle, incitant l'enfant à rester en retrait, alors qu'elle levait sa baguette devant elle.

« Ne bouge pas de là, Harry. » murmura James en se glissant près d'elle.

Mais Lily se détendit, reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait en tête du groupe de sorciers qui s'approchaient.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

* * *

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin le portail de la propriété Potter. Après avoir fait en sorte que les Mangemorts soient livrés au Ministère, sous la garde des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient accompagnés Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard avait _« _convié » Lily, James et Harry à son bureau pour quelques explications. Celles-ci avaient été longues et seule la fatigue évidente du garçon avait mis fin à la conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau directorial. Harry avait fini par s'endormir, une fois de plus.

« Je ferais mieux de m'en occuper moi-même. » tenta, à nouveau, Lily alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée menant au manoir, passant sous le couvert des arbres.

James secoua négativement la tête et resserra sa prise sur l'enfant qu'il portait tant bien que mal.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, marmonna-t-elle. Ca ne va pas t'aider à te remettre. »

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca va, je vais bien, assura-t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient pris congé de Dumbledore, devant le portail de l'école. N'empêche, je n'aurai jamais crû ça de lui. » ajouta-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il avait baissé les yeux vers leur fils. Elle renifla, moqueuse.

« Etrangement, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. C'est ton fils après tout. »

James lui adressa un regard en coin, sceptique.

« Depuis qu'il est chez toi, il ne cesse de me raconter vos « exploits » à Sirius et toi… D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré que vous vous absteniez de vous vanter de vos bêtises devant lui. » rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant une moue contrariée.

James soupira.

« Epargne-moi les sermons moralisateurs, veux-tu, grogna-t-il. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Cela étant, il a fait fort sur ce coup… Non seulement il a déjoué la vigilance de Sirius mais il a réussi à convaincre les Elfes de l'aider dans son projet. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir d'où il sort cette potion de sommeil… A moins que… »

Il inspira, mû par une idée subite.

« Oh, je crois que quelques rappels à l'ordre s'imposent, marmonna-t-il. Minsy est véritablement prête à tout pour lui. »

Il y eut un bref silence.

«- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, tempéra Lily. Elle vous est tellement dévouée qu'elle serait prête à tout pour vous satisfaire, même si, pour cela, elle doit braver quelques interdits.

- Peut-être. Il n'empêche que, quoi qu'il en dise, je suis convaincu qu'elle l'a aidée à nous rejoindre et que c'est elle qui a organisé la neutralisation de Sirius. Et en ce qui concerne Harry, des explications supplémentaires s'imposeront également, en temps voulu. »

L'enfant toussa dans son sommeil. Les deux adultes se turent.

« Il s'inquiétait énormément pour toi, tu sais. » reprit finalement James.

Silence. De toute évidence, Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette remarque.

«- En principe, ça serait plutôt à nous de nous inquiéter pour lui... Ce n'est pas à un enfant de dix ans de s'inquiéter du sort de ses parents. Encore moins quand il est déjà convaincu que les attaques de Voldemort sont de sa faute.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Et voilà, ça va encore être de ma faute, grommela-t-il. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Harry est parfaitement capable d'analyser les choses par lui-même et aboutir à ses propres conclusions indépendamment de tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire. Et, tu peux me croire, quand il a une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas… Je me demande vraiment de qui il tient cette obstination, ajouta-t-il, vaguement moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

- Moi ? Rien… »

Lily se renfrogna, agacée. Elle allait répliquer mais James pressa le pas, la distançant aisément, malgré la charge supplémentaire causée par le garçon endormi qu'il portait précautionneusement.

« Eh, merci de m'attendre ! »

Elle s'élança à sa suite, alors qu'ils sortaient enfin du couvert des arbres, le manoir se dressant désormais devant eux. Ils franchirent la distance les séparant de la bâtisse dans un silence incertain. Une fois à l'intérieur, James gagna rapidement l'étage.

« Ta fille est dans cette chambre. » annonça-t-il en désignant une porte d'un mouvement de tête, sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Lily acquiesça distraitement, tout en se promettant de passer jeter un œil sur sa fille au retour. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin. La jeune femme cilla en réalisant où elle se trouvait.

«- Mais c'est ta…

- C'est sa chambre, désormais. » répliqua calmement le maître des lieux en ouvrant la porte tant bien que mal.

Lily resta sur le seuil, alors que James traversait la pièce obscure pour remettre leur fils au lit. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il installait l'enfant précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller alors qu'il le déposait sur le lit et le bordait soigneusement. Cela fait, il lui enleva prudemment ses lunettes, les plaçant, bien en évidence, sur la table de chevet et passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon.

La jeune femme eut un maigre sourire face à l'attachement évident de son ancien mari pour leur fils, alors qu'il s'attardait près du lit. Et, à la réflexion, l'adoration mutuelle du père et du fils était si évidente qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Peut-être s'était-elle tout simplement voilée la face ?

Elle se détourna vivement, troublée, et rejoignit la chambre que lui avait indiqué le maître des lieux un peu plus tôt. Là, elle hésita un bref instant devant le battant et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Lily se glissa discrètement dans l'entrebâillement de la pièce, un peu plus petite et bien plus fonctionnelle que celle qu'occupait Harry qui, lui, avait hérité de l'ancienne chambre de son père et, de ce fait, bien plus somptueuse. La lampe de chevet était allumée, diffusant dans la pièce une douce lueur bleutée. Kimberley dormait profondément, sa couverture repoussée à ses pieds et son ours en peluche serré contre elle. Lily sourit avec tendresse et s'approcha du lit. Elle remonta la couverture, de façon à recouvrir la fillette et la borda soigneusement. Elle écarta une mèche flamboyante du visage enfantin et la contempla un instant avant de l'embrasser sur le front et quitter discrètement la pièce, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Se retournant, elle se heurta à James qui se tenait, impassible, dans le couloir.

«- Oh, pardon, je ne t'avais pas… marmonna-t-elle, gênée, en reculant d'un pas. Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en notant la grimace qu'il réprima tant bien que mal.

- Ta fille va bien ? s'enquit-il, en se gardant bien de répondre à sa question.

- Oui, merci de t'occuper d'eux alors que… rien ne t'y oblige, en ce qui concerne Kim. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Cela étant dit, au risque de me répéter, tu es, toi aussi, la bienvenue ici.

- James… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle voulu se détourner mais il anticipa son geste, se déplaçant légèrement de façon à se retrouver devant elle.

« J'aimerai que tu m'expliques une chose, Lily…parce que, honnêtement, je suis perdu. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, tenta une nouvelle fois de le contourner mais il para une nouvelle fois sa manœuvre. Elle esquissa une moue agacée.

«- James… laisse-moi passer.

- Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour toi d'accepter mon offre… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas la place de vous héberger tous les trois, ou que ça me dérange, bien au contraire. Sans compter que, jusque là, il ne me semble pas que Harry ait eu à se plaindre de ses séjours ici et qu'il sera, autant que je sache, mieux protégé ici… »

Silence. James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air agacé.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ta fierté ou autre chose qui est en cause mais, franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester ici quelques temps ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment et qu'on puisse régler la situation au mieux… »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, se gardant bien de rencontrer le regard du maître des lieux. Elle était parfaitement consciente du fait que le manoir était l'un des endroits les plus sûrs pour ses enfants… mais elle ne se voyait pas, elle, rester ici. Trop de souvenirs, trop de non-dits… Et elle ne se sentait pas prête de lui révéler les raisons de son départ et de leur séparation.

Nouveau soupir de James.

« Reste au moins ici cette nuit, ça me rassurerait de te savoir là ce soir… et tes enfants seront certainement soulagés de te voir demain matin. »

Lily baissa les yeux, troublée. Comment pouvait-il être toujours aussi serviable et disponible pour elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Elle ne méritait vraiment pas cette attention… Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ferma les yeux pour réprimer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Il y eut un bref silence puis il inspira et l'attira à lui. Inconsciemment, elle se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule.

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance…au moins en tant qu'ami. » murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça faiblement contre lui. Oui, elle avait confiance en lui…plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Et elle se sentait d'autant plus mal d'avoir trahie, comme elle l'avait fait, sa confiance… Peu à peu, elle se détendit contre lui, s'apaisant à son contact, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur rassurante. Lui seul avait cet effet « anesthésiant » sur elle, lui seul parvenait à la calmer rien que par sa présence. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ça avec Dylan.

Oui, peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester ici un jour ou deux, si James parvenait à se contenter d'une relation typiquement amicale et s'abstenait de lui demander des comptes… Peut-être qu'un peu de stabilité ne lui ferait pas de mal, après les derniers évènements, en fin de compte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, s'étant ressaisit, elle inspira profondément et leva les yeux vers lui, notant son expression soucieuse. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle… Elle se mordit les lèvres et se redressa vivement, l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de s'écarter de lui. James la laissa faire, se contentant de lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Lily s'efforça à sourire.

« Merci. Merci pour tout. » murmura-t-elle.

Il esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Mais de rien, commenta-t-il simplement. Bon, et si on allait voir s'il y a moyen de réveiller le chien au bois dormant ? »

Lily eut un léger rire, consciente de sa tentative pour la dérider. Elle avait, très tôt, été initiée aux secrets des Maraudeurs, tout comme elle lui avait fait découvrir des éléments incontournables de la culture moldue.

«- Cela étant, s'ils ont vraiment recourut à une potion de sommeil, il en a sûrement pour un moment.

- Sait-on jamais. »

Sur ce, il la guida vers l'escalier.

* * *

Il y eut un claquement sec et Eldora apparu dans la cuisine, interrompant ses semblables dans leurs activités.

« Maître James est revenu avec le jeune maître…, annonça-t-il. Et Miss Lily est avec eux. »

Il y eut un bref murmure et tous se tournèrent vers Minsy.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Kaly.

- Pour l'instant, rien… On attend qu'on nous fasse quérir. J'aviserai à ce moment-là. »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard incertain.

« N'empêche… tu n'aurais pas dû amener le jeune maître là-bas. » se risqua Alvy, réprobateur.

La plus âgée des quatre Elfes leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Maître Harry me l'a demandé… et il me semble bien que nous devons obéir à nos maîtres, non ? »

Les trois autres acquièrent, non sans réticence.

«- Oui, bien sûr mais…

- Ce qui est fait est fait, tempéra Minsy en se plantant au milieu de la pièce. J'assumerai la responsabilité de tout ceci, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

- Mais…

- Assez discuté, nous verrons ça en temps voulu, trancha la meneuse du groupe. Reprenez vos tâches et comportez-vous le plus normalement possible. Kaly, ton Ambre sera certainement le bienvenu. Eldora, aide-la à préparer une rapide collation pour le Maître…et Miss Lily. Alvy, si tu pouvais te charger des cheminées… »

Les trois autres hésitèrent un instant mais finirent par se soumettre à l'autorité de Minsy et chacun se plongea dans sa tâche respective. L'aînée du groupe les observa quelques minutes, la mine sévère, les bras croisés, avant de se plonger dans ses propres activités. Alors qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans les placards, faisant l'inventaire des aliments disponibles, Minsy repensait aux derniers évènements.

Elle faisait le tour des pièces de l'étage, remettant un peu d'ordre lorsque cela s'imposait, lorsqu'elle avait vu le jeune maître sortir de sa chambre. Il semblait nerveux, inquiet. L'Elfe s'était aussitôt enquit de son état et de ses besoins et le garçon s'était contenté de lui demander où se trouvait son père. Minsy s'était contentée de lui répondre que son père était sortit.

_L'enfant avait froncé les sourcils, portant machinalement la main à son cou, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait._

_« Est-ce que tu sais où il est exactement ? »_

_Minsy hésita et secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait surpris la conversation de son Maître et monsieur Sirius alors qu'il cherchait à le dissuader de partir. Même si elle ignorait sa destination exacte, elle pouvait aisément le retrouver mais…_

_Le jeune maître se rembrunit._

_« Papa a des problèmes et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. » souffla-t-il, l'air anxieux._

_L'Elfe redressa les oreilles, alertée par les propos de l'enfant. Il craignait pour la santé de son père… Les propos de son Maître, alors qu'il discutait avec son meilleur ami, lui revinrent à l'esprit :_ « je suis convaincu qu'elle va faire quelque chose d'idiot sous peu, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard… Mais si je peux l'en empêcher, je le ferai. »_ Minsy écarquilla les yeux, effarée, Et s'il avait raison ? Et si, en voulant, aider Miss Lily, son Maître s'était mis en danger ? _

_Elle ignorait comment l'enfant pouvait deviner ce genre de chose mais il paraissait tellement inquiet qu'elle ne pouvait que le croire. _

_« Je peux essayer de le rejoindre. » suggéra-t-elle._

_Le garçon se tourna vers elle, une lueur d'espoir animant ses iris vert émeraude._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_L'Elfe acquiesça de la tête._

_« Emmène-moi avec toi… »_

_Minsy tressaillit, désarçonnée par la demande de l'enfant._

_« S'il te plaît… » la supplia-t-il._

_Elle le fixa, décontenancée._

_«- Je ne suis pas sûre que…, tenta-t-elle._

_- Oh allez, Minsy, s'il te plaît. Personne ne saura que tu m'as aidé à sortir du manoir, tu pourras rentrer aussitôt, personne ne se rendra compte que tu as quitté les lieux. Et je devrais pouvoir arriver à temps avant qu'il ait vraiment des problèmes mais… si Sirius se rend compte que je ne suis pas là… »_

_Il observa l'Elfe avec intensité._

_« Je t'en prie, aide-moi à rejoindre mon père et à éviter que Sirius se rende compte de mon absence. »_

Et c'est ainsi, face au regard suppliant de l'enfant, qu'elle avait cédée à sa demande. Elle lui avait fournit une des potions de sommeil conservées dans l'un des placards de la cuisine. Avec l'aide des trois autres Elfes de maison, ils avaient verser quelques gouttes de la potion dans la boisson qu'ils avaient fait servir à monsieur Sirius et Minsy avait conduit le garçon là où se trouvait son Maître… et qui s'était révélé être le salon de la maison où vivait l'enfant lorsqu'il était chez sa mère. Passé le premier moment de surprise, le jeune maître avait paru trouver ça logique et avait demandé à Minsy de rentrer au manoir…

* * *

Ce fut une quinte de toux un peu plus violente que d'habitude qui réveilla Harry. Le garçon se redressa sur son lit, le souffle court. Il cligna des yeux, déconcerté, avant de réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans son lit, au manoir, alors que, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il était dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec ses deux parents ? Il toussa à nouveau et grimaça. Ca n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger… Mais il ne voulait pas donner de nouvelles raisons à ses parents de s'inquiéter pour lui, encore moins après les derniers évènements. Il soupira, se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, songeur.

Apparemment, son père l'avait ramené chez lui. Il portait encore les vêtements qu'il avait passé à la hâte, la veille, lorsqu'il avait été réveillé par un élancement, sa médaille s'échauffant soudainement contre sa peau. Il avait dû s'endormir dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose de l'école de sorcellerie, sa future école : le vieux directeur, recourant à la cheminée du salon, les avait fait arriver directement dans son bureau. Le perchoir d'or, derrière le bureau, était inoccupé. Les adultes avaient longuement discuté et, lorsqu'il avait été prié d'expliquer comment il était arrivé sur les lieux, il était resté très évasif. Il avait bien vu sa mère froncer les sourcils, son père secouer négativement la tête et le directeur avait juste croisé les doigts sous son menton, l'étudiant avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Les adultes n'avaient pas été convaincus par son récit mais ils ne s'étaient pas attardés sur le sujet, se focalisant surtout sur le sort qu'il avait employé. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de particulier, il n'avait fait que reproduire un sort entendu. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, juste agit.

_Minsy était repartie dans un claquement sec, le laissant dans le salon. Des éclats de voix et une certaine agitation, lui parvinrent de l'étage, alors que sa médaille continuait de chauffer contre sa peau. Il passa devant la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte, et grimpa précautionneusement l'escalier, longeant le mur, au cas où. Il allait atteindre le haut des marches lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand le cri de sa mère lui indiqua que ses deux parents se trouvaient bel et bien là mais que, en plus, ils avaient indéniablement des problèmes. Se plaquant contre le mur, l'enfant risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir, pour apercevoir trois silhouettes encagoulées qui lui tournaient le dos. _

_Harry se recula dans l'escalier, le cœur battant, cherchant une solution pour aider ses parents. Une diversion ? Peut-être…mais laquelle ? Il risqua un nouveau regard dans le couloir et vit alors l'un des trois Mangemorts pousser quelque chose du pied, faisant rouler derrière lui un objet mince que l'enfant identifia aussitôt. Une baguette… et pas n'importe quelle baguette, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était celle de sa mère, il en était convaincu._

_« Expelliarmus. » lança distraitement l'un des hommes en noir._

_Il y eut une vive agitation dans le couloir alors que les sorciers encagoulés s'avançaient rapidement. Même si, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas apercevoir ses parents, masqués à sa vue par leurs opposants, Harry devina sans mal que son père et sa mère se trouvaient en très mauvaise posture._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » se moqua l'un des partisans du mage noir._

_Harry serra les poings. Il devait agir ! Rapidement ! Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la baguette magique de sa mère, abandonnée au milieu du couloir. Et si… ? Il n'avait jamais utilisé de baguette mais ça ne devait pas être trop compliqué, non ? Il bondit dans le couloir, s'emparant de l'item, curieusement tiède entre ses doigts. Il se tourna vers les hommes en noir, pointant la baguette vers l'un d'eux, et fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, il répéta le sort qu'il avait entendu._

_« EXPELLIARMUS. »_

_Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son sort fonctionne, et encore moins qu'il touche sa cible. L'un des Mangemorts, touché en plein dos, fut violemment projeté sur ses comparses alors que sa baguette lui était arrachée des mains. Il aperçu son père se redresser promptement, sa baguette à la main, lançant de nouveaux sorts sur l'ennemi. Les trois silhouettes encagoulées s'effondrèrent, l'une après l'autre sous le regard abasourdi de l'enfant._

_« Harry ? »_

_Il revint à la réalité en s'entendant appeler et abaissa la baguette qu'il tenait toujours à la main, soulagé. Ses deux parents se tenaient dans le couloir, sains et saufs._

_« Maman, papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers eux, enjambant les corps inanimés des en noir._

Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ces actes et qu'en aidant ses parents, ils découvriraient qu'il avait filé en douce du manoir pour les rejoindre… Ce qu'ils n'approuveraient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention...

Le garçon soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Finalement, il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet, pour y récupérer ses lunettes, avant de jeter un regard à sa montre, posée, elle aussi, sur la table de chevet. Neuf heures… Il réalisa que, à cette heure, il aurait dû, déjà, être à l'école… Pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie d'y aller mais quand même, cela ne ressemblait pas à sa mère de le laisser ainsi manquer les cours. Sauf qu'il n'était pas chez sa mère…

Il se leva aussitôt et quitta sa chambre, traversant rapidement le couloir, jusqu'à l'escalier. Il dévala les marches et fila directement à la salle à manger. Il se figea sur le seuil, surpris. Après tout, s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici, vu les circonstances, c'était bien celle qui se trouvait dans la pièce, en compagnie de Kimberley. La fillette discutait gaiement, décrivant un évènement quelconque, alors que Lily l'écoutait, faisant distraitement tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

« Maman ? » s'étonna Harry.

La jeune femme releva aussitôt la tête, alors que Kimberley s'interrompait dans ses explications.

«- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant le toast qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger et en quittant sa chaise pour se précipiter auprès de son demi-frère, lui sautant vivement au cou.

- Eh, doucement, protesta-t-il, amusé. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te saute dessus de bon matin. »

La petite s'écarta aussitôt, esquissant une moue penaude.

« Désolée. » marmonna-t-elle.

Harry éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kimberley battit aussitôt en retraite et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers la table.

« Allez, viens manger avec nous. » le pressa-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa emmener par sa demi-sœur sous le regard amusé de leur mère.

« Bien dormi, mon chéri ? » s'enquit l'adulte alors que les enfants arrivaient à sa hauteur.

Le garçon acquiesça.

«- Ca va…

- Tu as l'air fatigué. » insista-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Harry réprima, à grande peine, un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de sa demi-sœur qui était retournée s'asseoir près de leur mère.

« Ca va, je t'assure. » riposta-t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

Sa mère tressaillit mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il y eut un bref silence.

« On ne va pas à l'école, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit finalement l'aîné.

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Comment ça se fait ? » insista-t-il.

Sa mère soupira.

« J'ai pensé…et ton père partageait mon opinion, qu'il serait préférable de vous gardez ici quelques jours, le temps de prendre des mesures adéquates et que les choses se tassent un peu. »

Harry plissa le nez, conscient que sa mère, comme à son habitude, n'exprimait pas le fond de sa pensée.

« Tu crois que Dylan pourrait tenter quelque chose contre nous à l'école ? »

Sa mère grimaça.

« Lui ou n'importe quel autre personne mal intentionnée, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous êtes simplement plus vulnérables lorsque vous êtes à l'école, entourés uniquement de Moldus et, de ce fait, c'est un risque que je ne prendrais pas. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

« Et… comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

Sa mère resta imperturbable, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

« Comme je n'avais pas trop d'endroit où aller, j'ai accepté, provisoirement, l'invitation de ton père à rester ici avec vous, commenta-t-elle. Ceci dit, c'est un arrangement que j'ai convenu avec ton père et qui ne regarde que nous. »

Son ton sans appel dissuada l'enfant de pousser plus loin ses interrogations, du moins, sur le sujet.

« Et…où est papa ? »

Lily soupira, clairement agacée.

« Tu ne pourrais pas déjeuner, plutôt que de me poser toutes ces questions de bon matin ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. De toute évidence, sa mère était facilement irritable aujourd'hui, pourtant le garçon ne se démonta pas, la fixant avec intensité.

«- Où est papa ? insista-t-il.

- Ca te gêne tant que ça d'être seul avec ta sœur et moi ? répliqua la jeune femme.

- Demi-sœur, rectifia sèchement l'enfant. Et je veux juste savoir où est papa, y a rien de mal à ça, que je sache.

- Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. »

Silence. Harry se leva, repoussant bruyamment sa chaise, et tourna les talons.

« Harry ! »

L'enfant fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Sa mère ne fit rien pour le retenir. S'arrêtant sur le seuil du salon, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir que Sirius dormait toujours sur le canapé. Il éprouva une certaine culpabilité en songeant que la potion de sommeil que les Elfes de maison lui avaient fait boire, à sa demande, avait eu un tel effet.

« Le Maître est sortit. »

Harry tressaillit et se retourna vivement, pris au dépourvu. Minsy se tenait derrière lui, la tête humblement baissée. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

«- Excusez-moi de vous avoir ainsi pris par surprise, marmonna-t-elle.

- Oh ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… Ca va ? » s'inquiéta le garçon.

L'Elfe de maison s'agita, triturant machinalement un pan de sa toge.

« Je…j'ai expliqué à Maître James ce qu'il s'était passé. » avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit devant la créature magique.

« Mais, fallait pas. »

Minsy secoua négativement la tête.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je ne voulais pas vous attirez des problèmes. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sauf que maintenant, c'est toi qui en as… »

L'Elfe haussa les épaules.

« Maître James ne m'a pas puni, ni renvoyé. Il m'a juste fait promettre de ne plus recommencer et m'a expliqué… certaines choses. Il sait que ça partait d'une bonne intention, je suppose. » marmonna-t-elle.

L'enfant fronça à nouveau les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi avait-elle un tel comportement, alors ?

« Maître James m'a chargé de vous informer de son absence si… _votre mère_ ne le faisait pas. Il a dû se rendre à son travail mais il m'a demandé de vous rappeler que vous deviez rester ici, au Manoir. Si vous avez une requête particulière, je suis chargée de la lui faire parvenir, personnellement. Et, selon lui, il ne sera pas long. »

Harry hocha la tête. Son père le connaissait, décidément, trop bien et, à la façon dont Minsy avait hésité en mentionnant le cas de sa mère, l'enfant réalisa que le problème actuel de l'Elfe consistait, justement, en sa présence au Manoir.

Il jeta un regard dans le hall désert et silencieux, réprimant une quinte de toux.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

L'Elfe leva enfin les yeux vers lui, l'air intriguée, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi tu es si distante par rapport à ma mère ? »

Minsy grimaça, recommençant à s'agiter nerveusement, et jeta un regard anxieux vers la cuisine, à l'autre bout du hall.

«- Je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Cela resterait entre nous, bien sûr. » assura l'enfant.

Les longues oreilles de l'Elfe s'abaissèrent considérablement alors qu'elle recommençait à tordre nerveusement un pan de sa toge.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, maître Harry, mais il me semble que… votre père n'appréciera pas que je me permette de donner mon opinion au sujet de votre mère… »

Elle hésita, consciente d'en avoir trop dit, et inclina la tête, l'étudiant avec attention.

« Mais je manque à tous les égards, s'exclama-t-elle. Installez-vous dans votre chambre, je vous amène une collation. »

Elle s'inclina, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et transplana. Harry cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Finalement, il soupira et se plia aux recommandations de l'Elfe. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il frissonna, sans raison particulière, puisque la porte fenêtre donnant au balcon était fermée et que les pièces dépourvues de cheminée étaient magiquement chauffées pour maintenir une température agréable dans l'ensemble du manoir. Il ferma les yeux, se passant une main sur le visage, espérant ainsi faire passer son mal de tête naissant. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Minsy un remède quelconque ? Même si cela ne manquerait pas de l'inquiéter, mieux valait subir les attentions excessives de l'Elfe qu'ajouter de nouveaux soucis à l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une violente quinte de toux le saisit, l'obligeant à se redresser sur son lit, lui irritant la gorge et ravivant la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne.

« Maître Harry ? »

Il entendit vaguement la voix anxieuse de Minsy. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il toussa à nouveau, plus sèchement. L'Elfe recula.

« Je préviens Maître James. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix pressante mais qui lui paraissait étrangement distante et faible.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

« N..non. » protesta-t-il, faiblement.

Mais Minsy avait déjà quitté les lieux et l'enfant s'effondra sur son lit, éreinté.

* * *

James soupira, supportant sa tête d'une main, le coude posé sur la table. Comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire qu'écouter Maugrey déblatérer sur un élément, qui lui paraissait totalement inapproprié et anodin en ces circonstances. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté au manoir mais le Ministère en avait décidé autrement… et sachant que Sirius était toujours hors service, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se rendre à cette stupide réunion. Il venait d'arriver dans son bureau lorsqu'une annonce avait été faite dans le quartier général des Aurors. Tous étaient convoqués dans les plus brefs délais dans l'une des salles de réunion du Ministère…

Un claquement sec interrompit le monologue de leur supérieur, arrachant tous les participants, à commencer par le Ministre lui-même, à leur somnolence plus ou moins avancée. Sous les regards abasourdis de l'assistance, un Elfe de maison venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce… Une fraction de secondes avant que toutes les baguettes ne soient pointées dans sa direction. James écarquilla les yeux en l'identifiant et blêmit en songeant que jamais elle n'abusait de ses capacités à transplaner n'importe où, à moins de situation exceptionnelle chez lui. Il se leva précipitamment et demanda aux autres Aurors d'abaisser leurs baguettes, alors que, l'apercevant, Minsy s'inclinait humblement.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que… ? » grogna Maugrey, n'appréciant peu l'intrusion.

Indifférent aux bonnes manières et aux regards braqués sur lui, James passa par-dessus la table.

«- Désolée d'interrompre ainsi votre réunion, couina la petite créature. Mais vous m'aviez expressément demandé de vous avertir si…

- Epargne-moi les détails, Minsy.

- Le jeune maître va mal, maître James. »

A ces mots, le sorcier se désintéressa totalement du protocole et des règles de bienséance et quitta la pièce, Minsy à sa suite, sans se préoccuper des rappels à l'ordre de son supérieur. Il aurait à justifier sa conduite ultérieurement mais, en attendant, c'était le cadet de ses problèmes.

* * *

Harry cilla, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Quelque chose de froid avait été placée sur son front et, malgré ça, il avait chaud, très chaud. Une main passa dans ses cheveux.

«- Maman ? marmonna-t-il.

- Chut, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. Repose-toi. »

L'enfant toussa et grimaça. Une fois la crise passée, il soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

* * *

« Il en a trop fait. »

James soupira, assis sur le bord du lit.

« Je pense surtout qu'il a pris un mauvais coup de froid, lorsqu'ils l'ont enlevé. »

Nouveau soupir.

«- Il n'arrêtait pas de minimiser son état, il disait que ce n'était rien. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant.

- Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques mois, rétorqua Lily. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il a tendance à tout garder pour lui. Il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre et je pense qu'il a peur de nous déranger avec ses problèmes… Un peu comme toi… »

James renifla dédaigneusement.

« Ben voyons… »

Lily voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se contenta d'observer leur fils, en silence.

« Est-ce que je peux me permettre une suggestion ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le maître des lieux.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux de veiller sur lui personnellement, le temps qu'il aille mieux. »

Lily haussa les sourcils.

« Je peux très bien le faire moi, ça ne sera pas la première fois… »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Je m'en doute bien mais, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas à craindre de tomber malade à mon tour au risque de la transmettre à ta fille ensuite… et je suis moins susceptible que toi d'être affecté par ce qu'il a.

- Mais… »

James soupira.

«- Je pense avoir démontré ces derniers mois que j'étais parfaitement capable de m'occuper de lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

- Lily, bon sang, arrête de le couver ainsi… Comment feras-tu lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard ? Tu ne pourras plus le materner pour un oui, pour un non, lorsqu'il sera là-bas la plupart du temps…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que… »

Elle hésita.

«- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Mais je ne demande que ça, moi ! J'aimerai bien comprendre tes motivations et tout ce qui peut justifier tes étranges réactions. Je n'attend que ça, des explications de ta part. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, seulement troublé par la respiration irrégulière de leur fils. Finalement, James soupira.

« Occupe-toi de ta fille, je pense qu'elle apprécierait de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. Je veillerai sur lui pendant ce temps. »

* * *

La journée ne fut guère reposante, Harry ayant eu une forte poussée de fièvre dans l'après-midi, malgré les attentions dont il était l'objet et les potions que sa mère lui avait préparées à la hâte. Malgré ses inquiétudes, elle s'était obligée à passer du temps avec Kimberley, pour lui donner le change, au plus grand plaisir de la fillette qui ne cessait de s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son aîné. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fallut résumer la situation à Sirius, lorsque celui-ci avait finit par se réveiller, en fin de matinée.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se figea sur le seuil de la chambre de son fils, un plateau à la main. Elle s'était attendue à trouver l'enfant et son père endormis mais, si l'enfant dormait bel et bien, emmitouflé sous plusieurs couvertures, James, lui, adossé au mur et assis sur le bord du lit, ne quittait pas des yeux l'enfant. Lily le soupçonna de ne pas avoir bougé, ni même dormi, de la nuit.

Elle secoua, la tête, amusée : Ca lui ressemblait bien de s'obstiner dans quelque chose quitte à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, et tout cela en n'étant pas, lui-même, au mieux de sa forme. Elle s'avança silencieusement dans la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, rabattant discrètement la porte derrière elle. Elle supposait que James avait déjà perçu sa présence, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, ne quittant pas des yeux leur fils. Déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet, Lily remarqua que l'une des mains, émergeant des couvertures, de l'enfant serrait fermement l'une des mains de son père.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. » murmura-t-elle doucement, en posant la main sur le bras libre de son ancien mari.

Pour toute réponse, il secoua négativement la tête.

«- Ca va, j'ai l'habitude, lâcha-t-il à voix basse. Merci pour lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera dans l'immédiat.

- Je m'en doute bien, ce plateau est pour toi, rétorqua-t-elle posément avant d'observer l'enfant paisiblement endormi. Comment va-t-il ?

- La fièvre est tombée pendant la nuit et il s'est endormi vers trois heures. Avant, il a eu un sommeil assez agité. »

Lily acquiesça.

« Je lui ai préparé quelques potions, il faudra les lui donner quand il se réveillera, annonça-t-elle, en désignant une série de fioles sur l'extrême droite du plateau. Et la potion bleue est pour toi, pour ton dos. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant un autre récipient.

Le maître des lieux approuva d'un signe de tête. L'enfant toussa dans son sommeil.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là, Lily, commenta James. Tu risquerais de tomber malade toi aussi. »

La jeune femme soupira, réticente à quitter les lieux, mais finit, une fois de plus, par céder, non sans un dernier regard à l'enfant.

« N'en fais pas trop. Et prend ta potion.»

Il acquiesça distraitement même si elle se doutait qu'il n'y toucherait pas, le connaissant. Elle soupira à nouveau, secoua négativement la tête, résignée, et quitta la pièce, adressant un dernier regard aux occupants de la pièce.

Elle venait de refermer, soigneusement, la porte, lorsqu'un claquement sec la fit sursauter. Elle se fustigea mentalement en découvrant l'Elfe de maison qui se tenait à présent dans le couloir, près d'elle. La petite créature s'inclina respectueusement.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, Miss. » murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire incertain.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kaly, j'ai juste perdu l'habitude de vous entendre arriver de la sorte. » avoua-t-elle, en espérant ne pas s'être trompée de nom.

L'Elfe opina d'un air entendu, ses longues oreilles s'agitant dans ce geste, puis afficha une mine sérieuse.

« Monsieur Remus Lupin est arrivé. » annonça-t-elle.

Lily hésita, jetant un regard vers la porte de la chambre, et inspira.

« Je m'en occupe. On va laisser ton Maître tranquille. »

Kaly inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur, puis acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête.

« Le jeune maître va-t-il mieux ? » demanda-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

Lily eut un sourire amusé. Même ces curieuses créatures s'étaient attachées à l'enfant…

« Oui, je pense qu'il sera vite remis. »

La petite créature esquissa un maigre sourire.

«- Tant mieux, commenta-t-elle. Dois-je faire porter une collation dans le salon ?

- Fais comme tu en as l'habitude. »

L'Elfe s'inclina et transplana aussitôt. Lily soupira.

« Bon… quand faut y aller… »

Sur ce, elle traversa le couloir en direction de l'escalier principal de la demeure, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation à venir.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 10… déjà, Lily accepte l'idée de rester, quelques temps, au manoir… sous le même toit que James ) Il y a un progrès :D


	12. l'oiseau fait son nid

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant ».

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? Disons que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement et, qu'une fois de plus mon imagination a « dérapée », ce qui m'a obligé à modifier, à nouveau, mes plans d'écritures :D Rien de bien méchant, juste un chapitre de plus qui n'a pas pris la tournure prévue à l'origine ) Ceci dit, il ne me plait pas particulièrement (comme à chaque fois que je prépare une révélation ou un évènement choc dans une de mes fics, d'ailleurs), mais, une fois de plus, pas trop la tête à réfléchir à un meilleur agencement du chapitre…

Ah, au fait, l'allusion à la "maladie" de James, c'est une idée que j'avais eu, il y a quelques années, pour une fic que je n'ai, d'ailleurs, jamais publiée et où James aurait été l'objet d'une maladie très rare qui ne touche que les Sangs purs... (histoire qu'il y ait pas que des avantages ;)). Donc, voilà, à l'occasion je fais des allusions à des choses que j'ai exploité dans d'autres de mes écrits ^^

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 11 – …l'oiseau fait son nid

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés. Harry s'étira paresseusement sur le canapé du salon, où il s'était installé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et où il s'était, de toute évidence, assoupit. Même s'il se sentait parfaitement bien, ses parents et les Elfes de maison continuaient à le couver d'attention… pas qu'il s'en plaigne particulièrement dans l'immédiat. Après tout, il n'avait plus à boire, sous la surveillance intensive de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, toutes ces potions à l'odeur et au goût peu engageants, et il pouvait désormais profiter des plats qui lui plaisaient… au lieu des soupes et autres plats préparés à son intention pour l'aider à se remettre. Il tâtonna machinalement autour de lui, pour retrouver ses lunettes, posées sur la table basse.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, maître Harry ? »

Kaly se tenait près du canapé, l'observant avec gravité.

« Très bien. » assura l'enfant en se redressant, faisant glisser de ses épaules la couverture dont on l'avait, de toute évidence, recouvert à son insu.

L'Elfe acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose ? »

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non merci mais…où sont mes parents ?

- Maître James est dans son bureau avec monsieur Sirius. Miss Lily et Miss Kimberley sont dans le jardin avec monsieur Remus. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, perdu dans ses réflexions. C'était pas gagné… Lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère resterait, avec eux, au manoir, il avait espéré que les choses s'arrangeraient rapidement entre ses deux parents mais, au lieu de ça… Ses parents semblaient, d'un commun accord, tout faire pour ne jamais être dans la même pièce. Et, lorsque cela venait à se produire, notamment lors des repas, l'ambiance était étrangement tendue, malgré les efforts des deux enfants et de Remus et Sirius, invités d'office à manger au manoir, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le garçon avait été surpris d'apprendre que son père, après être resté à son chevet les deux premiers soirs, passait désormais ses nuits dans le salon et avait laissé sa chambre à sa mère pour, selon lui, lui permettre d'être plus disponible pour Kimberley et lui en cas de besoin. Harry n'était pas particulièrement ravi, ni convaincu, par la façon dont les choses évoluaient… et il n'était pas le seul. Après tout, bien qu'Eldora, Kaly et Alvy semblaient bien s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation, Minsy conservait de nombreuses réticences et se gardait bien de se montrer en présence de la jeune femme ou de Kimberley, et se manifestait toujours au moment où Harry s'y attendait le moins. Et bien que Sirius ne fasse aucun commentaire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il désapprouvait totalement cette cohabitation et qu'il ne restait au manoir que pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Remus, lui, semblait plus optimiste quant à la tournure prise par la situation.

Le garçon soupira.

« Eldora et moi, nous nous apprêtions à faire servir une collation au jardin, si vous souhaitez vous y rendre… »

L'Elfe de maison claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une veste apparue dans le salon, surgissant de nulle part et se posa mollement sur le bras du canapé. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ni maître James ni votre mère ne souhaite que le jeune maître prenne à nouveau froid. » se justifia Kaly en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Sur ces mots, elle disparue dans un claquement sec. L'enfant haussa les sourcils… mais obtempéra, se glissant, bon gré mal gré, dans la veste. Cela fait, il traversa le salon, traînant des pieds, peu pressé de sortir, jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, à l'arrière du manoir. Il se figea sur le seuil, surpris. Une table en bois, recouverte d'une nappe blanche finement brodée, avait été installée sur la terrasse qui s'ouvrait devant lui, probablement en vue de la collation annoncée par Kaly. Un peu plus loin, assise dans l'herbe entre les deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient, Kimberley riait à une histoire quelconque que lui racontait Remus, alors que leur mère souriait doucement. Harry grimaça, vaguement agacé par la relation étrange qui s'était établie entre les deux adultes : Ce n'était pas avec Remus qu'elle était sensée passer du temps… Il se composa aussitôt une expression neutre alors que sa mère levait les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit d'avantage en l'apercevant.

« Regardez un peu qui voilà ? » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Kimberley se retourna vivement et se leva d'un bond.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Le garçon ne pût que sourire face à l'enthousiasme enfantin de sa demi-sœur et il la laissa lui sauter au cou.

« T'es plus malade si t'as le droit de sortir, non ? » s'enquit-elle en le lâchant.

Harry sourit.

« Non, je vais bien, assura-t-il. Juste encore un peu fatigué. »

La petite se campa devant lui et mis les mains sur les hanches, affichant une mine sérieuse.

« Faut dormir, dans ce cas. »

Son aîné éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« J'pense avoir eu mon quota de sommeil pour aujourd'hui. Et si on rejoignait maman et Remus ? »

Kimberley acquiesça, retrouvant son sourire enthousiaste et lui pris la main, l'entraînant aussitôt vers les adultes.

* * *

« Minsy, tu crois vraiment que… »

La concerné leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, tout en finissant de ranger d'un sort la vaisselle du déjeuner dans les placards adéquats.

«- On en a déjà parlé, grommela-t-elle. Je n'ai à justifier de mes actes qu'à Maître James et au jeune maître, et à personne d'autre, à moins d'un ordre contraire de leur part.

- Mais…

- Ca suffit, Alvy. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Aide donc Kaly et Eldora, plutôt. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine dans un claquement sec et réapparut dans un couloir, à l'autre bout du manoir. Cette partie du bâtiment était peu fréquentée : Le Maître ne s'y rendait que très rarement et, même s'il l'avait fait visiter au jeune maître, celui-ci n'y avait plus jamais mis les pieds. Minsy, elle, s'y rendait régulièrement, qui plus est ces derniers temps. Elle s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elle. Sur la gauche, une double porte qui donnait sur l'ancienne salle de réception, où, à une lointaine époque, bien avant sa naissance ou même celle de sa mère, les propriétaires des lieux organisaient des repas fastueux ou des dîner de gala. Minsy ignorait à quand remontait la dernière fois où cette salle avait été utilisée dans sa fonction première, mais cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle faisait, en partie, office de remise. Tout ce dont les propriétaires successifs des lieux n'avaient plus d'usage était stocké dans un coin de cette salle immense. Des tableaux, des sculptures, des meubles plus ou moins abîmés par le temps, tout simplement démodés ou trop décalés par rapport aux goûts des différents habitants des lieux, alors que d'autres étaient juste entreposés là, le temps de leur trouver un nouvel usage. Sur sa droite, la porte donnant accès à la bibliothèque personnelle de la famille Potter alors que, un peu plus loin, plusieurs portes donnaient sur des chambres d'appoint qui avaient, à l'époque où la lignée des Potter était bien plus épanouie, été mises à la disposition d'autres membres de la famille, lors de réunions familiales. Et lors de périodes plus sombres, cette aile avait été mise à la disposition de réfugiés ou de toute autre personne menacée ou injustement persécutée pour ses croyances ou ses convictions.

Minsy s'avança résolument vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur gauche et pénétra dans l'ancienne salle de réception. La pièce s'illumina aussitôt, les dizaines de bougies magiques qui ornaient les trois grands lustres en cristal de la salle s'éclairèrent, révélant la salle richement décorée et meublée. Face à la porte, de lourds rideaux rouges fermaient les hautes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient dans le mur, au fond de la pièce. Du marbre recouvrait le sol alors que les murs étaient couverts de boiseries soigneusement sculptées et de lourdes tentures. Le mur sur sa droite disparaissait derrières un amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites, dissimulés, pour la plupart, par des draps d'un blanc éclatant, pour les préserver de la poussière et qui occupait une bonne partie de la salle. Mais l'Elfe se désintéressa rapidement des objets remisés, pour se tourner de l'autre côté de la pièce, où le mur était couvert de cadres plus ou moins anciens, qui représentaient, tous, les couples qui avaient vécus, successivement, en ces lieux, depuis la création de la bâtisse. La petite créature s'approcha des tableaux les plus récents. Sur l'un d'eux, le Maître et Miss Lily, une photo prise le jour de leur mariage. Sur l'autre, celle qui justifiait sa présence dans la salle, représentait les défunts parents du Maître. Minsy était déjà au service des Potter, lorsqu'Elizabeth White avait été, pour la première fois, conviée au manoir, en compagnie de ses parents, pour célébrer ses fiançailles avec l'héritier de la famille, Franck Potter. Très vite, l'Elfe s'était attachée à la jeune femme, toujours soucieuse du bien être des créatures magiques qui entretenaient le manoir. Minsy l'appréciait énormément et lui était toute dévouée, au même titre que son maître légitime. Elle était prête à tout pour satisfaire aux besoins de ses maîtres, et s'acquittait avec soin de toutes les tâches qu'ils pouvaient lui assigner. C'est ainsi qu'à la naissance, tant espérée, de maître James, l'Elfe s'était vue confier une nouvelle responsabilité, et pas des moindres : Veiller, personnellement, au bien-être de leur unique enfant. Elle avait, depuis ce jour, toujours fait en sorte de satisfaire ses moindres désirs et que rien ne puisse l'atteindre, physiquement ou mentalement, tant qu'il demeurait au manoir. Lorsqu'il avait été en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, Minsy avait suivit le devenir de son jeune Maître, au travers des lettres qu'Elizabeth Potter recevait régulièrement et des discussions qu'elle avait avec son mari, et lorsqu'il rentrait pour les vacances, souvent accompagné du jeune Black et, à l'occasion, de ses deux autres amis. C'est, justement, par le biais d'une lettre du jeune maître au cours de sa première année à Poudlard, que l'Elfe avait, pour la première fois, entendu parler de Lily Evans. Déjà, à l'époque, Minsy ne comprenait pas son acharnement à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la jeune fille. Et, elle ne le comprenait toujours pas aujourd'hui, en étudiant l'obstination de son maître à satisfaire au moindre désir, ou plutôt caprice, de la jeune femme, alors que, comme avant, elle le rejetait délibérément. Malgré les nombreux rejets de Lily Evans, son maître avait persévéré tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mrs Potter disait souvent, amusée, que l'amour ne se commandait pas et que ça pouvait, parfois, rendre maladroit ou totalement stupide. Apparemment, le jeune maître, lui, se ridiculisait et se rabaissait par « amour », même si, il avait finit, à force de persévérance, à la conquérir… Oh, bien sûr, il était heureux à ce moment-là… mais il avait fallut qu'elle le fasse souffrir à nouveau en le quittant sans autres explications qu'une lettre laissée à son attention, alors qu'il se remettait tout juste de la mort de ses parents, quelques mois plus tôt. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle n'avait pris la peine de le contacter que pour lui faire signer des papiers visant à mettre fin à leur brève union… Et voilà qu'elle ressurgissait dans la vie de son maître, onze ans plus tard, après l'avoir brisé moralement. Elle, elle ne s'était pas privée pour refaire sa vie avec un homme qui, comble de l'ironie, avait voulu attenter à la vie du jeune maître. Maître James, lui, s'était privé de tout et n'avait jamais voulu envisager l'idée de passer à autre chose. Il lui avait fallut des années pour s'en remettre à peu près, même s'il n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même… Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son fils, dont il ignorait l'existence jusque là, et qu'il retrouve enfin une nouvelle raison d'être.

Minsy soupira et s'inclina devant le cadre. Elle n'avait rien pus faire pour aider son maître alors qu'il se laissait dépérir sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pus tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa défunte maîtresse. Elle avait faillit à la mission qu'elle lui avait assignée. Et tout ça par la faute de la jeune femme qui avait volé le cœur de son maître. Et, pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, c'était impensable. Le jour où elle était venue chercher le jeune maître, et où elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à la mère de l'enfant, elle s'était efforcée à rester courtoise et respectueuse, eut égard à la brève période où Miss Lily avait vécue au Manoir et où Minsy, à l'instar des trois autres Elfes de maison, l'avait servie fidèlement. La petite créature s'était efforcée à taire sa rancœur, pour le bien de ses maîtres mais elle préférait, désormais, éviter toute confrontation.

* * *

« Non mais, sérieusement, James, combien de temps tout cela va-t-il encore durer ? »

Le concerné haussa les épaules en finissant de remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, rangeant soigneusement ses papiers dans les dossiers adéquats.

« Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Tant que Dumbledore n'aura pris aucune mesure satisfaisante concernant leur sécurité, ils resteront tous ici. »

Sirius grimaça.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas, plutôt, une autre raison ? »

Le maître des lieux le fixa un instant, le visage impassible, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur les dossiers alors qu'il les rangeait dans un tiroir. Sirius soupira, agacé.

«- Tu n'en as donc pas assez de souffrir à cause d'elle ? Elle ne t'a rien apporté de bon par le passé et elle ne t'apporte toujours rien de bon…

- Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius. »

Celui-ci, jusque là assis de l'autre côté du bureau, se leva vivement, les mains à plats sur le meuble.

« Mais je ne demande que ça, moi. Comprendre pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui être agréable alors qu'elle a faillit te détruire inexorablement. Comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Comprendre pourquoi tu restes là, dans ton bureau, alors que ton fils est livré à lui-même au manoir, plus partagé que jamais entre vous deux, alors que l'_autre_, là, circule comme bon lui semble, au gré de ses caprices. Comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir objectivement la situation, à commencer par l'attitude de certains de tes Elfes, ou même de ton fils, par rapport à tout ça. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Ouvre-les yeux une bonne fois pour toute, et tu comprendras. Assez de compromis, cette situation n'a que trop durée. Qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière ses secrets et sa fierté ou je ne répond plus de rien. Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire alors que, toi, tu te refais du mal par sa faute, crois-moi. »

On frappa à la porte, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Entrez. »

James en profita pour verrouiller magiquement le tiroir. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des Elfes de maison qui se figea sur le seuil et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Une collation est servie dans le jardin, maître James. » annonça la petite créature.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard.

« Très bien, nous arrivons, Alvy. »

L'Elfe s'inclina à nouveau et disparu dans un claquement sec.

« Pense à ce que je t'ai dis. » murmura Sirius en posant la main sur l'une des épaules de son meilleur ami alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés et les choses semblaient s'être quelque peu améliorées, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Harry. En effet, quelque chose semblait avoir changé à la suite de la collation organisée par les Elfes de maison dans le jardin. Désormais, ses parents cessaient de s'éviter délibérément et restaient plus aisément dans une même pièce. Si Sirius continuait à se montrer distant à l'égard de sa mère, son père, lui, s'efforçait, de toute évidence, à rendre la cohabitation la plus agréable possible, intégrant désormais Kimberley dans toutes les activités qu'il proposait à son fils. Et sa mère s'était même jointe, à l'occasion, à eux, au plus grand plaisir des enfants.

D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, James avait pris des congés, que le Ministère avait été quelque peu réticent à lui accorder au vu des quelques « libertés » qu'il s'était accordé ces derniers temps. Mais il avait finalement eu gain de cause, eut égard au temps qu'il avait consacré exclusivement à son travail ces dernières années et grâce à un appui non négligeable du professeur Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était passé au manoir, deux jours plus tôt, pour régler certains détails concernant le devenir du garçon. Harry, autorisé par ses deux parents à assister à la discussion, avait fait remarqué que ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne plus aller à l'école, ce à quoi sa mère s'était formellement opposée et ce à quoi James avait répliqué qu'il pouvait très bien prendre des cours par correspondance, s'attirant aussitôt les foudres de la jeune femme. Dumbledore avait aussitôt tempéré les choses : Rien n'empêchait Harry de poursuivre sa scolarité dans le monde moldu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, en prenant les mesures adéquates. Mais cela impliquait quelques jours de vacances supplémentaires pour les deux enfants (puisque Kimberley était, d'une certaine façon, tout aussi exposée à une nouvelle action des partisans de Voldemort que son demi-frère puisqu'elle représentait un moyen d'atteindre le garçon en s'en prenant à elle), le temps de tout mettre au point. Sirius et Remus, eux, continuaient à vaquer normalement à leurs activités respectives, même s'ils passaient régulièrement au manoir.

* * *

Après un après-midi passé dans le jardin, partagé entre frisbee et tennis, les enfants s'étaient installés dans le salon alors que Lily se proposait de leur préparer, elle-même un encas. James l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la cuisine, afin de charger momentanément les Elfes de maison d'autres tâches. Minsy avait été la première à disposer, s'inclinant respectueusement devant son Maître, et rapidement imitée par les trois autres, plus réticents à laisser la jeune femme faire elle-même la cuisine. Mais un ordre étant un ordre, Alvy et Eldora étaient partis s'acquitter d'autres tâches dans le reste du manoir, alors que Kaly finissait de remettre de l'ordre dans les placards, indifférente aux activités des deux sorciers qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

«- Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi calme, observa, finalement, Lily en éteignant le feu sous la casserole.

- Ca l'est beaucoup moins quand Sirius est là, rétorqua James en souriant.

- Je m'en doute bien, répliqua-t-elle en déposant des tasses sur le plateau que le maître des lieux avait fait venir d'un placard. Cela étant, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre seul ici. »

James haussa les épaules.

« Quand on y pense, je passais le plus clair de mon temps au Ministère et, quand j'étais ici, Sirius et Remus restaient souvent avec moi, avoua-t-il. D'ailleurs, je suppose que je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir de tels amis car, sans eux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. » conclut-il en prenant le plateau, bien chargé, et en quittant la cuisine, suivit de la jeune femme.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, jusqu'au salon où tous deux se figèrent en découvrant l'une des raisons du silence qui régnait dans le manoir.

« Oh, regarde ! » s'exclama Lily en souriant avec amusement.

Harry et Kimberley s'étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé, Kimberley blottie dans les bras de son aîné.

«- Harry est vraiment attaché à elle, commenta James à voix basse.

- Oui. Pourtant, il a toujours refusé de la considérer comme sa sœur.

- C'est peut-être une façon de rejeter la part de l'autre crétin dans l'existence de Kimberley.

- Sans doute, reconnu Lily avant de soupirer. J'aurai dû m'interroger dès le début sur ce qui pouvait expliquer son comportement à l'égard de Dylan. J'aurai dû réaliser que ce n'était pas qu'un simple caprice, qu'il y avait réellement un problème.

- Harry est plutôt sensible dans sa perception des gens qui l'entourent, intervint posément James. Inconsciemment, il est capable de ressentir si les autres ont de bonnes intentions à son égard ou non et il agit en conséquence.

- Peut-être, répliqua distraitement Lily. Tu sais, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Si j'avais été plus vigilante, si je l'avais écouté lorsqu'il avait besoin d'en parler, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre… Si tu n'étais pas allé le chercher, Dieu seul sait ce que Voldemort aurait pû lui faire.

- Il ne lui a rien fait, justement.

- Parce que, toi, tu es partit là-bas, pour le récupérer.

- Je n'allais quand même pas laisser mon fils entre les griffes de Voldemort sans rien faire, rétorqua placidement James en posant le plateau sur le meuble le plus proche. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu as besoin de te changer les idées… Et si je t'emmenais au restaurant, un de ces quatre ? Sans arrières pensées, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Et les enfants ? objecta Lily, sceptique.

- On pourrait les emmener avec nous… Ou alors, je suis sûr que Sirius et Remus accepteront de les surveiller.

- Sirius ? répéta Lily, plus perplexe que jamais. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il parviendrait à se garder tout seul mais oui, pourquoi pas ? » ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire incertain.

* * *

« Ah bon ? »

Les jambes croisées sous lui, dans le canapé du salon, Harry adressa un regard surpris à son père.

« Ca t'étonne tant que ça ? » répliqua l'adulte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

L'enfant plissa le nez et remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« C'est juste…bizarre. Je pensais pas que…enfin tu sais, que maman accepterait si facilement. Mais, c'est super ! »

James éclata de rire et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

« J'ai donc ton approbation pour « emprunter » ta mère l'espace d'une soirée ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

«- Hum, je sais pas… Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire espiègle.

- Le droit de faire tourner Sirius et Remus en bourrique, peut-être ? »

Le garçon éclata de rire à son tour.

«- Mouais…, concéda-t-il. Et vous sortiriez quand ?

- Probablement demain, ou samedi soir… Histoire de ne pas lui laisser trop le temps de réfléchir, et de changer d'avis. »

Harry renifla.

« C'est plus sûr, oui… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous… vous ferez attention, hein ? »

James haussa les sourcils.

« Bien sûr, mon grand. Ce n'est pas comme si on prévoyait de passer la soirée à combattre des Mangemorts. »

Harry grimaça.

« Oui mais, quand même… On ne sait jamais… »

James sourit devant l'inquiétude de l'enfant.

« Ca serait plutôt à nous, tes parents, de s'inquiéter pour toi, mon gars. »

L'enfant fit la moue.

« Oui je sais, mais… » marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

L'adulte lui souleva le menton, l'incitant à croiser son regard.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, dans tout ça, tu peux me croire. Alors cesse de te culpabiliser comme ça, d'accord ? Tu vas devenir vieux et ridé avant l'âge si tu continues. »

Harry éclata de rire à cette dernière remarque.

« Je préfère ça, commenta James en souriant à l'enfant. Tiens, tu sais quoi ? Pour me faire pardonner de t'abandonner ainsi à la garde de Remus et Sirius, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse quelque chose, rien que toi et moi, ce week-end ? »

L'enfant eut un vrai sourire.

« Ah oui ! On ferait quoi ? »

Son père arbora une expression énigmatique.

« Tu verras bien. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Ah, mais dis…

- Ca ne sera plus une surprise, si je te le dis. »

L'enfant se renfrogna.

«- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu verras bien en temps voulu. »

Harry fit la moue mais n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre car, au même instant, Minsy apparut dans le salon et s'inclina, comme à son habitude.

«- Le dîner va être servit, annonça-t-elle.

- Très bien, nous arrivons, répliqua James. Minsy ? »

L'Elfe leva un regard interrogateur vers son maître.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry vit les oreilles de la petite créature s'abaisser brièvement mais elle esquissa un large sourire.

« Oui, maître James. » répondit-elle finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu convaincu.

« Si tu as un soucis, quel qu'il soit, tu peux venir nous en parler, tu sais. »

Minsy garda le silence et s'inclina à nouveau avant de disparaître sans un mot.

« Tu devrais prendre le temps de lui parler, suggéra l'enfant. Je pense qu'elle osera pas aborder, elle-même la question. »

Son père se tourna aussitôt vers lui, surpris.

« Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

Harry hésita puis esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

James haussa les sourcils face à cette réplique qu'il avait lui-même employé un peu plus tôt.

« Ah oui, tu le prends comme ça ? » répliqua-t-il, en adoptant une expression intraduisible.

Harry fronça les sourcils, appréhendant quelque peu ce qui allait suivre. Sans crier gare, son père lui sauta dessus et le jeta sans plus de cérémonie en travers de ses épaules, la tête en bas.

« Eh ! s'exclama l'enfant en tentant, vainement, de se dégager. Papa, lâche-moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, James éclata de rire alors qu'il quittait le salon, indifférent aux protestations de son fils alors qu'il se débattait, ses pieds s'agitant vainement dans le vide.

* * *

Un vent frais les accueillit lorsque tous deux quittèrent le restaurant, s'arrêtant sur le seuil. Ayant laissé Harry et Kimberley à la garde de Remus et Sirius en début de soirée, James et Lily s'étaient rendus dans le Londres moldu, pour dîner.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Lily en s'entourant de ses bras et en jetant un regard à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Curieusement, elle s'était habituée bien, plus rapidement qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer quelques mois plus tôt, au fait de côtoyer, à nouveau, James de la sorte. Celui-ci, l'observant, ne répondit pas tout de suite et enleva sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Tu tremblais comme une feuille, se justifia-t-il. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid. »

Lily sourit de reconnaissance face à cette attention et s'emmitoufla avec bonheur dans la veste.

« Merci…mais, et toi ? »

Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il faut plus qu'un simple coup de froid pour me rendre malade. »

Lily acquiesça distraitement, repensant à ce qui s'était passé lors de leur septième année, et la belle frayeur que James leur avait faite, à ses amis et elle, lorsqu'il était tombé malade. Les sorciers de Sang-pur ne craignaient guère les rhumes, grippes (en dehors de la grippe sorcière évidemment) et autres maladies du même acabit mais, lorsqu'ils venaient à tomber malade, ils ne le faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure. Elle réprima un soupir nostalgique à cette pensée, vaguement surprise de s'en souvenir encore. Néanmoins, c'était au moins une raison pour laquelle elle appréciait le fait que Harry ne soit qu'un "Sang mêlé" : Il ne risquait pas de contracter, lui aussi, cette maladie peu commune qui aurait pu coûter la vie à son père.

Un silence gêné suivit la remarque de James. Lily se blottit un peu plus dans la veste de ce dernier, profitant de l'odeur ô combien familière qui y était comme imprégnée.

« Alors, au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » tenta-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait plus léger.

James haussa les épaules.

« On peut rentrer, si tu veux… Ou alors on peut prolonger un peu notre soirée. »

Lily eut un sourire amusé alors qu'elle lui adressait un regard en coin.

« Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. »

James sourit malicieusement et fit mine de s'incliner.

« Vous m'avez démasqué, ma chère. » plaisanta-t-il.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son ton faussement affecté. Longtemps, cette habitude de James à tout prendre à la légère avait irrité la jeune femme. Mais elle en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir cette même faculté, ces derniers temps. Cette étrange manie, rire quelles que soient les circonstances, constituait l'une de ses forces. Et, ce soir, elle était contente qu'il le fasse, qu'il reste fidèle à lui-même.

«- Décidément, James, tu ne changeras jamais, commenta-t-elle avec amusement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux. Alors, à quoi pensais-tu exactement ?

- Oh, et bien, si je me souviens bien, il y a un cinéma pas loin et…je me disais que, peut-être… Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais très bien mais, c'est juste que je me disais que… »

Lily haussa un sourcil face à la gêne évidente de James. Elle sourit et posa la main sur son bras.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas aller au cinéma. » observa-t-elle en repensant à la première, et unique, expérience de James avec les cinémas moldus.

Mais James se contenta de hausser les épaules. L'observant avec attention, Lily aurait été bien incapable de dire si c'était le vent froid ou l'embarras, ou bien même les deux réunis, qui le faisait rougir de la sorte.

«- Alors, on y va ou on rentre ? demanda-t-il à la place.

- On peut toujours aller voir ce qu'ils proposent comme films ce soir et on avisera à ce moment. » proposa Lily.

James, s'attendant visiblement à un refus de sa part, mis un peu de temps à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et eut un sourire incertain. Puis, semblant se reprendre, il lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit avec plaisir et tous deux s'engagèrent sur le trottoir, discutant de tout et de rien.

* * *

Lily ne se rappelait pas s'être autant amusée depuis longtemps, alors qu'elle observait les maladresses, presque touchantes, dont James faisait preuve quant à l'emploi de la monnaie moldue. Mais le comble fut lorsqu'il fut bousculé par un bonhomme à l'air peu engageant, manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes de son nez. Lily réprima à grande peine un éclat de rire en entendant son compagnon marmonner un sort et que l'homme se retrouva nu comme un vers en dehors d'une cocotte en papier judicieusement placée alors qu'elle s'éloignait au bras de son ami.

« James, tu y as peut-être été un peu fort, non ? » observa-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Il se contenta de remonter distraitement ses lunettes.

* * *

Une projection de Danse avec les loups. Plongée dans le film, elle remarqua à peine qu'elle en était venue à appuyer tout naturellement sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, assis à sa gauche, qui fixait distraitement l'écran, tout en piochant quelques pop-corn dans la boite qu'ils avaient acheté avant d'entrer en salle. Elle revint cependant à la réalité lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent et tous deux rougirent légèrement, malgré la pénombre. Mais, peu à peu, tous deux finirent par ne plus y prêter grande attention si bien que, au milieu du film, James avait passé son bras droit autour des épaules de la jeune femme dont la tête était toujours appuyée contre son épaule. De sa main droite, il effleurait légèrement son épaule découverte alors qu'il tendait la main gauche pour prendre une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn, en même temps que Lily. Lorsque, inévitablement, leur main se touchèrent pour l'énième fois, Lily leva les yeux vers son ami et eut un léger sourire.

« On se croirait presque revenu treize ans en arrière. » murmura-t-elle.

Une époque qui lui paraissait, d'ailleurs, bien lointaine. Une époque où il n'était pas encore question du sort de ses enfants, de relations ambiguës avec son ancien mari ou de la menace de Voldemort. Une époque où comptait simplement un amour d'adolescent, où seul l'autre comptait.

« Presque. » confirma-t-il à voix basse avant de se pencher légèrement et de déposer un bref baiser sur le front de sa compagne.

Presque aussitôt, il reporta son attention sur l'écran. Lily, quant à elle, vaguement troublée, observait le profil que lui offrait ainsi James. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et reporta son attention sur le film.

Elle soupira et se surpris à penser à Harry, qui devait sûrement dormir à cette heure, et, surtout, à l'espoir qu'il avait de voir ses parents à nouveau ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Bien sûr, elle acceptait à présent l'idée que James ne la laissait pas indifférente, qu'elle éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui, qu'elle conservait encore des sentiments à son égard… même si elle s'efforçait de les cacher. Mais, pire encore, elle en était venue à prendre conscience qu'elle avait tout fait pour le fuir pour ne pas regretter son geste, pour ne pas affronter la réalité de la séparation qu'elle leur avait, elle-même, infligée.

Si, ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le domicile conjugal, elle avait sû qu'elle était enceinte, sûrement aurait-elle réfléchit à deux fois avant de partir. Ainsi elle ne leur aurait pas apporté toutes ces souffrances inutiles, que se soit à Harry, James ou elle : Tous trois avaient pâtis de sa décision passée qui se révélait si lourde en conséquences aujourd'hui. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fait souffrir leur fils pendant dix ans, en le privant ainsi de son père. Elle s'était voilée la face pendant toutes ces années mais Harry, lui, n'avait jamais été véritablement heureux avant de rencontrer James. Elle, elle n'avait trouvé une consolation qu'avec la naissance de Harry. Et le voir grandir, ressemblant chaque jour un peu plus à son père, avait été, inconsciemment, une raison suffisante pour l'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur son sort et s'interroger sur l'absence de James dans leur vie aux Etats-Unis. D'autant plus qu'elle avait Kim et Dylan, en plus de son fils… Après tout, elle devait bien reconnaître que Dylan n'avait jamais remplacé James dans son cœur : Il n'était qu'une "passade", très mal vécue par Harry d'ailleurs. Et quant à James…, elle ne lui avait rien laissé, excepté des années de solitude.

« James ? »

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Expression qui se changea en étonnement lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tous deux s'écartèrent, cherchant le regard de l'autre.

« Lily, tu… »

Il s'interrompit, tous deux s'embrassant tendrement, Lily cherchant ainsi sa rédemption pour son attitude passée. Peu à peu, le baiser se fit plus appuyé alors que tous deux renouaient avec des sentiments oubliés et que Lily venait passer ses bras autour de son cou, l'une de ses mains glissant dans les cheveux désordonnés du père de son fils, alors que les mains de son compagnon venaient se poser sur sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. La jeune femme tressaillit, revenant à la réalité, et s'écarta précipitamment, se maudissant mentalement de s'être laissée aller de laa sorte.

* * *

Ayant transplanés peu après la fin du film (même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait véritablement prêté attention à l'écran), tous deux marchaient sous le couvert des arbres qui séparaient l'entrée de la propriété du manoir Potter, discutant de tout et de rien. Chemin faisant, James passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui, après un bref instant d'hésitation, sourit en retour et vint appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, murmura-t-elle. Merci… »

James sourit en retour.

« C'est à croire que tu ne t'es pas beaucoup amusée ces dernières années, avec l'autre crétin… »

Lily garda le silence un instant.

«- Tu sais, avec le recul, j'en suis venue à me dire que, peut-être, Harry n'était pas le seul à détester la situation familiale que je lui ai imposée, aux Etats-Unis, avoua-t-elle. J'aurai dû me rendre compte plus tôt que son attitude envers Dylan était anormale, que quelque chose n'allait pas…mais ça aurait été admettre le fiasco qu'est devenue ma vie dès l'instant où j'ai quitté ces lieux et…

- Et ta fierté légendaire t'en empêchait… » conclut-il doucement.

Lily baissa les yeux, esquissant un sourire contrit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête dépité.

« Je m'en veux tellement, à présent, soupira-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas été aussi…stupide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Harry n'aurait pas été aussi renfermé durant ces dernières années, il n'aurait pas eu à subir les accès de mauvaise humeur de Dylan…, il aurait grandit avec ses deux parents… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'il lui caressa avec tendresse les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle se troubla, mais se ressaisit rapidement. De toute évidence, il ne tenait pas à gâcher leur relation amicale, malgré ce qui s'était passé au cinéma, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Comme à son habitude, il ne cherchait pas à profiter d'elle…ni de son moment d'abandon lors de la séance.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, Lily. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Même si j'ignore toujours pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, tu as crû faire au mieux en agissant de la sorte…, même si je pense que tu t'es trompée sur toute la ligne. Mais l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé…, de vous avoir retrouvé, Harry et toi. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, alors qu'ils franchissaient le petit portail qui barrait l'accès au chemin menant au perron. Puis sans crier gare, la jeune femme se figea, les yeux dans le vague. James, pris au dépourvu, s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Lily ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se mordant les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi aimable avec moi, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ces dernières années. Par égoïsme, je vous ai blessé, Harry et toi. Harry n'hésitait pas à me le montrer mais toi… comment peux-tu être aussi…détaché alors que je t'ai fait du mal durant des années tout ça parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour assumer l'avenir qui s'offrait à nous… J'ai gâché nos vies et, pourtant, toi, tu… »

James ne la laissa pas finir, la serrant étroitement contre lui, à l'instant où elle éclata en sanglot. Contrairement à l'accoutumée, cependant, il resta silencieux, se contentant de passer la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, l'embrassant occasionnellement sur le front. Un long moment s'écoula, tous deux restant ainsi l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot.

« Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, Lily, mais du courage, murmura-t-il finalement contre les cheveux auburn de la jeune femme dont le visage était enfouit contre son épaule. Il a dû t'en falloir de la bravoure pour assumer l'éducation de Harry, et cela seule. Mais aussi pour affronter les conséquences de tes décisions et t'y tenir aussi… »

Il inspira, serrant un peu plus le corps frêle de sa compagne contre lui.

« Lorsque tu es partie, je dois admettre que j'ai connu une période difficile… Sans Sirius et Remus, je ne me serais certainement pas ressaisi aussi facilement. Mais, tu vois, tout ce temps, je ne t'ai jamais reproché ta décision… je n'ai fait qu'essayer de comprendre ce que j'avais pu faire, ou ne pas faire, pour en arriver là… Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Lily, jamais ! Comme je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, malgré tout. »

Lily s'écarta légèrement, levant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard grave de son ancien mari.

« C'était une erreur de ma part, avoua-t-elle. Tout ce qui en a découlé n'a été qu'un fiasco… Sans Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue… C'est pour lui que j'ai tout fait pour garder le dessus, pour refaire ma vie…et tu vois où ça nous a mené. »

James sourit légèrement.

«- Ca je dois dire que tu es particulièrement mal tombée…, avec ce Dylan. Même si ça t'a permis d'avoir une petite fille qui promet d'être tout aussi formidable que sa mère…

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Bien sûr, certifia-t-il avec conviction avant de lui prendre le visage de ses deux mains et chasser du bout des doigts les larmes qui subsistaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Allez viens, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, histoire que Sirius n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses quant à la raison de notre absence… »

Lily eut un léger rire.

«- Si tu veux mon avis, ça doit faire belle lurette que Sirius doit s'être endormi.

- Fort probable… mais, dans ce cas, j'en connais au moins un qui doit nous attendre de pied ferme…, même si je pense qu'il aura quelques difficultés à déjouer la vigilance de Remus.

- Oui, sûrement. Harry espère tant nous revoir ensemble que… »

Elle s'interrompit et secoua distraitement la tête, perdue dans ses réflexions.

«- On dit toujours que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Eux qui sont tellement insouciants, innocents… A les entendre, tout serait si simple. Leur vision des choses est…disons, idéaliste… Harry n'est pas comme eux, il a connu des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait connaître…, il est plus réfléchit et pourtant, il persiste à croire, à espérer que…

- Nous savons pertinemment, ce qu'il voudrait. Il ne demande rien d'autre que d'avoir ses deux parents. Néanmoins, la question actuelle n'est pas ce qu'il veut mais ce que nous voulons, toi et moi. »

Lily jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon qui, les mains dans les poches s'efforçait d'adopter une attitude sereine, bien qu'il fuyait indiscutablement son regard. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'opinion de James sur ce sujet plus que délicat mais…

« James…. » soupira-t-elle.

Il la coupa dans son élan en lui prenant vivement les mains, les serrant dans les siennes, et plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Lily, ce que je voudrais savoir en ce moment ce n'est pas ce qu'en dit Harry mais ce que, toi, tu penses de tout cela… »

Elle soutint un bref instant le regard scrutateur de son ancien mari, interprétant chacune des émotions qui animaient les yeux noisette. Et chaque émotion qu'elle pouvait y voir ne faisait que lui faire plus mal au cœur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir d'où Harry trouvait la volonté de réunir à nouveau ses parents…

Elle se détourna brutalement, arrachant ses mains de la prise de James. Espérait-il, tout comme Harry, les voir rétablir leur union passée ?

«- Je ne sais pas, James. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

- Allons, Lily, pourquoi ne pas nous donner une seconde chance ?

- James…, tu…

- Lily, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette situation ne peut pas se prolonger indéfiniment. »

Lily baissa les yeux, évitant tout contact visuel avec James.

« Je sais. Je sais. » répéta-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit puis James soupira, derrière elle.

« Ecoute, et si on laissait tomber ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ça. »

Lily acquiesça faiblement, non sans noter l'amertume qui perçait dans la voix de James. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait par repousser indéfiniment l'instant où elle devrait prendre une décision. Et cette fois, quel que soit son choix, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière : elle s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte.

* * *

Calé dans le canapé, Remus abaissa le journal qu'il lisait lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

«- Alors, cette soirée ? s'enquit-il en se levant.

- Sirius n'est pas avec toi ? » répliqua Lily, en se gardant bien de répondre à la question du lycanthrope.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

« Il dort… comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le connaissant. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel alors que James souriait légèrement à cette remarque.

«- Ca s'est bien passé avec les enfants ?

- Oh, pour ça, rien à redire, même si Harry était plutôt réticent à aller se coucher, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Ceci dit, il a fait semblant d'aller dormir, au moins pour convaincre Kimberley d'en faire de même mais, il était encore dans l'escalier, il y a une heure. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, rassurée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de soucis particuliers en leur absence.

«- En tout cas, merci de les avoir gardés, commenta-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, rétorqua Remus. Ceci dit, je pense que quelques heures de sommeil ne seront pas de refus, maintenant que vous êtes rentrés, ajouta-t-il en s'étirant. Et je pense que James aimerait récupérer son canapé, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. Bonne nuit à vous. » conclut-il en quittant la pièce.

Un silence incertain s'instaura dans la pièce.

«- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas reprendre ta chambre ? demanda finalement Lily. Je veux dire, c'est déjà plus que généreux de ta part de nous laisser ainsi abuser de ton hospitalité et, je ne voudrais pas que…

- Non, Lily, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est un grand honneur que tu me fais de rester ici avec Harry et ta fille. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, d'autant plus qu'ici, vous ne risquez rien. Et en tant que mes invités, j'insiste pour que tu gardes ma chambre autant qu'il le faudra. »

Lily resta silencieuse, le fixant d'un air indéfinissable.

«- Et puis, tu seras ainsi plus disponible au cas, peu probable, ou l'un de tes enfants aurait besoin de toi pendant la nuit que si tu dormais dans le salon.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as autant de responsabilités que moi concernant l'un des deux ?

- Non, mais toi tu as la charge non seulement de Harry mais de Kimberley, d'où l'intérêt que tu reste plus près d'eux. »

Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et soupira.

«- Ca ne me dérangerai pas, je t'assure, si… commença-t-elle.

- Lily, pour la dernière fois, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Assez discuté, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision et tu as besoin de te reposer. Ces derniers temps ont été durs pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour toi. » conclut-il en l'entraînant vers l'entrée.

Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa en rencontrant le regard de son compagnon. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot durant quelques minutes, soutenant le regard de l'autre. Finalement, marquant un temps d'arrêt au pied de l'escalier, James porta l'une des mains de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et, sans quitter le regard émeraude de cette dernière, y déposa un léger baiser.

« Bonne nuit, Lily, murmura-t-il. Et fais de beaux rêves. »

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, James. Et merci encore pour la soirée. »

Aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement, un silence gêné s'instaurant entre eux.

« Euh, James… ma main… » lâcha finalement Lily.

James la tenait toujours par la main.

« Oh excuse-moi. » marmonna-t-il en sursautant légèrement.

Lily eut un pâle sourire, ne lui tenant guère rigueur de sa distraction. Lentement, sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme, il se décida à relâcher sa main.

«- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir aller te coucher, lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger mais qui sonna un peu faux à l'oreille de Lily qui acquiesça faiblement.

- Bonne nuit, James. » souffla-t-elle avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

En haut des marches, cependant, Lily se figea et sourit, amusée, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

« James, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du concerné, qui n'avait pas bougé du bas de l'escalier. Viens voir. »

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et la rejoignit dans le couloir du premier étage.

« Et bien, je vois que le sommeil aura finalement eut raison de sa curiosité. » observa-t-il en souriant.

Lily acquiesça légèrement, se rapprochant machinalement de son ancien mari.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là, il sera bien mieux dans son lit. Mais s'il se réveille… »

Elle s'interrompit alors que James s'approchait de l'enfant, qui jusque là dormait, la tête contre le mur, et le prenait précautionneusement dans ses bras. Le garçonnet murmura dans son sommeil mais vint seulement se blottir contre son père sans pour autant se réveiller, alors que ce dernier gagnait la chambre de leur fils, Lily à sa suite.

Elle resta cependant sur le seuil de la pièce, ne manquant pas le moindre geste de James alors qu'il installait confortablement leur fils dans son lit. La tendresse du père pour l'enfant était tout aussi flagrante que celle qu'elle portait à Harry. Toute l'attention dont James faisait preuve à l'égard du garçon était des plus troublantes… Elle réalisa alors qu'il était impensable de leur imposer une séparation, sous quelque forme que ce soit, James et Harry étant bien trop attachés à l'autre.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que James avait quitté le chevet de leur fils et se tenait à présent devant elle, la fixant d'un air intrigué.

«- Lily, ça va ? s'enquit-il en refermant la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

- O…oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je réfléchissais… »

Tous deux s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, sans un mot. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle en venait à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à toutes ses préoccupations. Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres, les yeux baissés. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives pour satisfaire tout le monde, même elle.

« James ? » tenta-t-elle lorsqu'ils se furent séparés près de la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elle avait trouvé refuge chez lui.

Il se retourna, vaguement surpris par cette intervention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le rejoignait à nouveau.

Pour toute réponse, elle passa les bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule. Pris au dépourvu, James hésita un instant avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Et ce fut là qu'elle prit la parole, dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une étrange sensation la saisit bien avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien, détendue. Une présence familière et rassurante, une présence qui… Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux alors que le souvenir de la veille au soir lui revenait à l'esprit. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé…, comme le confirmait le contact tiède contre son dos et le bras passé autour de sa taille. Lentement, elle se retourna entre les bras de son compagnon en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il murmura imperceptiblement dans son sommeil mais continua à dormir. Lily sourit légèrement en observant le visage serein à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ne savait pas pour quelles obscures raisons elle avait tenu à ce qu'il reste avec elle ce soir là mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait exceptionnellement bien dormie.

Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage contre le T-shirt que son ancien mari portait, inspirant l'odeur familière et entêtante qui était restée inscrite dans un coin de sa mémoire durant toutes ces années de séparation et qui lui avait, elle devait bien l'admettre, terriblement manquée…

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et prit à parti d'étudier, de redécouvrir même, chaque trait, chaque détail, du visage du dormeur : Son teint plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, la petite cicatrice, sous de l'œil gauche, souvenir du fameux jour où elle lui avait lancé un livre à la figure… Machinalement, du bout des doigts, elle effleura la petite ligne blanchâtre qui marquait, à peine visible, le visage serein de l'homme, tout en se demandant s'il se souvenait encore de cet incident. Elle sourit légèrement et, tendant la main, chassa quelques mèches d'un noir de jais qui tombaient devant les yeux clos de son compagnon puis, n'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, glissa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Finalement, elle sourit et se déplaça pour déposer un bref baiser sur la joue de son ami. Il marmonna imperceptiblement dans son sommeil et Lily se figea. Mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant…

« Dors bien. » souffla-t-elle avant de s'écarter doucement de ses bras.

Cela fait, elle le recouvrit de la couverture et quitta la pièce. S'étant changée dans la salle de bain voisine, elle s'attarda un bref instant devant la chambre de Kim puis celle de Harry pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. S'attardant sur le seuil de la chambre de son aîné, Lily resta un long moment à l'observer. Elle eut un faible sourire et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand…

« Maman… »

Lily se figea et se retourna vers l'enfant qui, encore tout ensommeillé, avait légèrement levé la tête de son oreiller, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que de coutume. Lily réprima un nouveau sourire et s'approcha du garçon.

«- Oui, mon chéri ? murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Maman…tu vas rester avec papa, hein ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Harry, soupira-t-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux noirs. Je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça.

- Mais…

- Chut mon poussin, le coupa-t-elle doucement. On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, rendors-toi mon chéri. » conclut-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front.

A peine eut-elle prononcé le dernier mot que Harry s'était déjà rendormi. Elle sourit en l'observant puis quitta la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à ce que son fils lui avait dit. Même assoupi, il semblait n'avoir que ça en tête. Elle soupira et gagna la cuisine, où elle eut la presque surprise d'y trouver Remus : Elle connaissait sa tendance à se lever très tôt, mais, considérant le fait qu'il était toujours éveillé (à l'inverse de Sirius) lorsqu'elle était rentrée de sa soirée avec James, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il se réveille un peu plus tard. Lily nota néanmoins qu'aucun Elfe de maison ne s'affairait dans la cuisine…

«- Bonjour, Remus. Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de dormir ? Je vais commencer à en douter fortement.

- Salut Lily, répliqua-t-il en lui souriant. Je n'en donne pas l'air mais oui, ça m'arrive… Remarque que tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui. Alors, cette soirée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, très bien. » admit-elle en s'asseyant.

Remus esquissa un autre sourire, plus discret que le précédent.

«- Ca a l'air de bien se passer entre James et toi en ce moment…

- Oh non, Remus, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas avec ça, toi aussi. »

Remus acquiesça et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, escamotant ainsi le large sourire qu'il arborait. Lily, elle, soupira.

«- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela, Remus, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as essayé d'en parler avec James ?

- A quoi bon ? Je sais déjà la réponse qu'il me donnera à ce sujet. »

Remus bu une autre gorgée de thé et déposa la tasse sur la table avant d'en faire venir une autre à lui.

«- Du thé ? proposa-t-il en préparant déjà la tasse que Lily accepta distraitement.

- Tu sais, James est devenu plus responsable encore, ces dernières années…et il est tout particulièrement attaché à Harry.

- Tout comme Harry est attaché à son père. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Remus acquiesça pensivement.

« Toi seule peut choisir la solution qui te paraîtra la plus adaptée pour chacun d'entre vous, Lily. Personne ne peut te dicter ta conduite. Ne considère pas seulement ce que Harry et James veulent, mais ce que toi tu veux vraiment…, pour toi et tes enfants. De toute façon, James se pliera à ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur, Lily ? C'est cela que tu dois prendre en considération… »

Lily garda le silence, buvant pensivement son thé.

« Soit dit en passant, j'ai crû remarquer que le maître des lieux n'a pas dormi dans le salon, comme ces derniers soirs. » lâcha-t-il négligemment.

Lily laissa brutalement retomber sa tasse sur la table, adressant un regard outré à son interlocuteur qui perdit son sourire.

«- Je plaisantais, Lily. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, tous les deux. Après tout, vous êtes majeurs et responsables. Et vous êtes assez sages pour savoir quoi faire de vous…

- Remus, s'indigna Lily. Nnous n'avons strictement rien fait.

- Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois, Lily, la taquina Remus en posant sa tasse. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais rentrer chez moi. A un de ces quatre, conclut-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. Salut, James… »

Lily sursauta et se retourna d'un bond sur sa chaise, pour apercevoir le maître des lieux. Celui-ci se tenait, l'air incertain, sur le seuil de la cuisine. Depuis quand était-il là ? Lily pesta silencieusement, maudissant Remus pour la mettre dans une telle situation. Le connaissant, il avait dû apercevoir James et trouver une excuse pour les laisser entre eux. Un moment de silence tendu s'ensuivit.

« Bonjour. » lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Tous deux se turent en même temps puis détournèrent les yeux.

« Hum, tu veux boire quelque chose, James ? demanda-t-elle finalement pour briser le silence. Thé, café… ? »

Elle se leva promptement et s'affaira un moment sous le regard troublé de James.

« Assis-toi, plutôt que de rester debout, lui suggéra-t-elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je m'occupe de tout. »

James ne bougea pas pour autant, se contentant de l'observer. Il inspira profondément.

«- Lily…pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

- Il ne s'est rien passé, hier soir, James. » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Un nouveau silence, plus prolongé, s'instaura alors que James finissait par s'asseoir à la table.

«- Lily…quelle que soit ta décision, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé, de tout mon cœur. Tu as été, et tu l'es toujours, tout pour moi…en plus de Harry.

- Je sais, James. Je sais. » murmura-t-elle, les mains tremblantes.

Le silence revint, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépose une tasse devant son compagnon qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Café noir et deux sucres. » annonça-t-elle négligemment.

James sourit.

«- Tu te rappelles encore de ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il faut croire que oui. » rétorqua-t-elle.

James jugea préférable de se taire, l'espace d'un instant.

« Pourquoi te souvenir de détails de cet acabit si tu comptais me bannir définitivement de ta vie, il y a dix ans ? »

Lily baissa la tête, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à ses mains.

« Je me suis résolue à ne pas pouvoir te "bannir à jamais de ma vie" dès l'instant où j'ai sû que j'étais enceinte de toi, cingla-t-elle. Même si je l'avais voulu, ça aurait été impossible de t'oublier, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume. Je… J'ai pu découvrir, à nos dépends, que j'avais tort d'avoir fuit de la sorte…même si j'étais convaincue que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, à l'époque. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si de rien était : ça serait faux. Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner et reporter son attention sur le plan de travail qu'elle venait de quitter, se détournant ainsi résolument de James, tendue.

Un silence pesant s'abattit. Lily, les yeux fermés et les doigts crispés sur le rebord du meuble, eut vaguement conscience du regard qui pesait sur elle. Puis il se leva, derrière elle. Lily se mordit les lèvres : il allait probablement partir.

Elle tressaillit lorsque des mains se posèrent sur sa taille et elle réalisa alors la proximité de James : loin d'être partit, il s'était approché d'elle à son insu. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort en sentant son souffle tiède contre sa nuque.

«- Ce qui est fait est fait, Lily, murmura-t-il. Si tu as besoin de temps pour te décider, je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra…tant que tu restes ici et que tu ne repars plus. » conclut-il en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière frissonna.

« Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, Lily, reprit-il. Mais je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner de moi de la sorte, je ne veux plus te perdre. »

Lily resta silencieuse, alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau dans le cou.

« Quoi que tu fasses, Lily, ne me laisse plus sans nouvelle de toi et de notre fils. Je ne le supporterai pas… Mais, jamais je ne te blâmerai pour tes décisions… Jamais, Lily. » ajouta-t-il avant de renforcer ses propos d'un autre baiser dans le cou offert à lui.

Lily ferma un peu plus les yeux, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Machinalement, elle releva la tête, offrant ainsi un meilleur accès à son cou. Son ami dû s'en rendre compte car il se permit un autre baiser, plus appuyé que les précédents.

«- James…, souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, Lily. Je t'aimerai toujours…, toujours. Quoique tu décides. » l'interrompit-il en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant ainsi de lui.

Lily se détendit en le sentant contre elle et se laissa même aller contre lui, sa tête venant se poser contre son épaule. Tous deux restèrent un long moment ainsi, James se contentant de déposer quelques baisers sur la peau offerte à lui.

« Maman ? Papa ? »

Lily sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Elle ne sû jamais si ce fut elle qui sortit de son étreinte ou lui qui enleva ses bras mais elle se retrouva près de son ancien mari alors qu'ils se retournaient vers leur fils qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce. S'il ne laissait passer aucune expression, la lueur qui animait son regard était assez équivoque : il avait été ravi de voir ses parents ainsi réunis.

«- Déjà réveillé mon chéri ? s'étonna sa mère.

- Il est neuf heures. » se justifia le concerné en haussant les épaules en rejoignant ses parents.

Lily sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le serrer brièvement contre elle.

« Mais il semblerait que tu te sois couché plus tard que de coutume, poussin. » objecta-t-elle.

Harry grimaça à l'appellation de sa mère et rejoignit son père qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

«- Je voulais attendre que vous rentriez, observa l'enfant. Mais je suppose que votre tête-à-tête s'est bien passé hier soir, pour que vous ne soyez pas encore rentré à deux heures du matin.

- Dis donc, toi, je te trouve bien inquisiteur, le taquina James. Ta mère et moi, nous sommes libres de faire ce que bon nous semble…y compris de rentrer à l'heure qu'il nous…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, James, se moqua Lily. Ca me rappelles une certaine personne…

- Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit innocemment James.

Elle esquissa un sourire sarcastique mais ne répondit pas, se tournant vers son fils.

«- Harry, mon chéri, tu as faim ?

- Une faim de loup, approuva l'enfant. Je ne veux pas dire mais les talents culinaires de Sirius laissent plus qu'à désirer : même Kim ferait mieux la cuisine que lui. »

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire à sa remarque.

«- J'ai peine à croire que tes Elfes de maison et Remus aient laissé Sirius prendre en charge le repas des enfants, commenta Lily.

- Même Eole n'en a pas voulu, précisa Harry.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, répliqua James en grimaçant. On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas fait brûler le manoir…

- Ah, parce que ça lui est déjà arrivé de…, s'inquiéta Lily.

- A ton avis, pourquoi Sirius vit-il chez moi, sinon ? » rétorqua James avec aplomb.

Lily le fixa longuement.

« Et c'est à un danger pareil que tu as confié notre fils et Kim ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

James éclata de rire.

«- Je plaisantais, Lily. Il n'a jamais fait brûler sa maison. Il est nul en cuisine, et il le sait. De sorte qu'il laisse des Elfes de maison lui faire ses repas…ou bien, la plupart du temps d'ailleurs, il squatte chez moi…

- Idiot, marmonna Lily en lui tapant, sans aucune méchanceté, le bras.

- Et fier de l'être, plaisanta James avant de l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser brièvement dans le cou.

- James ! protesta-t-elle en s'écartant aussitôt de lui.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je t'embrasse dans le cou.

- Et bien évite à l'avenir… et encore plus devant Harry. » riposta-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour se tourner vers son fils.

Le concerné, nullement intéressé par les activités de ses parents, était déjà attablé et tapotait du bout des doigts le dessus du meuble. De sa main libre, il attira distraitement à lui l'un des fruits posés dans une coupe sur le buffet.

«- Harry ! s'indigna sa mère. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas utiliser intempestivement la magie ?

- Mais laisse-le donc faire, Lily. Quitte à être un sorcier, autant qu'il mette ses talents à profit.

- Voilà, une fois de plus, une preuve de ton dédain des règlements, James Potter !

- Les règlements sont faits pour être contournés, observa philosophiquement James.

- Les règlements sont faits pour régir la vie de tout à chacun dans la société actuelle, et empêcher ainsi un chaos semblable à celui que vous auriez instauré à Poudlard, tes amis et toi, si on vous avait laissé faire, cingla Lily.

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien. » intervint paisiblement Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ses parents se turent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers lui. Puis, sans crier gare, Lily quitta la cuisine.

«- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à maman ? s'étonna Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua James, le premier instant de surprise passé. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais compris toutes les sautes d'humeur de ta mère. Lily a toujours été très susceptible. Ca lui passera, je suppose.

- Je ne veux pas que maman m'empêche à nouveau de te voir, marmonna Harry.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, Harry. Quoi que décidera ta mère, je ferai en sorte qu'on ne soit plus jamais séparés, toi et moi, promit James en serrant son fils contre lui.

- Mais…maman m'a dit, une fois, que, légalement, elle avait tous les droits me concernant, parce que vous vous étiez séparés sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle était enceinte, et que, de ce fait, je ne pouvais rester que sous sa seule responsabilité, à moins d'une décision contraire de sa part…. »

James resta silencieux, observant l'expression angoissée de son l'enfant. Il avait raison, évidemment. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait espérer, si la situation venait à se présenter, obtenir la garde de son fils alors que Lily avait tout fait pour être reconnue comme sa seule représentante légale. Cependant, le fait que Harry ait été reconnu sous son nom…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit : Pourquoi donc, après tout, envisager les pires situations possibles ? Lily n'était pas stupide et elle aimait suffisamment Harry pour faire ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. James savait qu'elle privilégierait avant tout, le bonheur de leur fils…

«- Je veux rester avec toi, papa, protesta Harry. Pourquoi chaque fois que ça s'arrange entre vous, maman gâche tout ?

- Harry, ta mère ne "gâche pas tout" comme tu le dis…

- Pourtant…

- Pour avoir vécu dix ans avec ta mère, tu devrais savoir qu'elle a une fierté peu commune. Par conséquent, elle prend aisément la mouche et s'irrite pour un rien. Elle n'admet pas aisément ses erreurs, ou que quelqu'un puisse interpréter son comportement. Elle aime se sentir libre de ses décisions et n'apprécie pas qu'on conteste ses choix. De plus, je dois admettre que, elle et moi, nous avons toujours eu, du moins avant qu'elle ne parte, une relation un peu…imprévisible. Nous étions tous deux de forts caractères, de sorte qu'il nous arrivait souvent de nous disputer de la sorte…même si nous finissions toujours par régler nos différents. »

Harry garda le silence.

«- Et puis, tu sais, je crois que ta mère doit être quelque peu vexée que tu me sois plus attaché qu'à elle…

- Ben, je ne t'ai pas connu pendant dix ans, répliqua Harry. Même si j'aime maman autant que toi, je préfère passer du temps avec toi, moi. Et puis, maman est trop stricte alors que toi, tu me comprends mieux. »

James sourit légèrement à cette remarque.

«- Tu sais, elle n'est pas si stricte que ça à ton égard, Harry. Sinon, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'aurait laissé si aisément venir chez moi tous les week-ends ? Elle aime te faire plaisir, quoi que tu en dises, tout en t'inculquant une certaine discipline qui fait de toi un enfant bien élevé.

- Et même si c'est vrai, pourquoi elle m'interdit de faire du Quidditch, alors ? » s'obstina le garçon.

L'adulte soupira.

« Disons que ta mère n'aime ni ce sport, ni le vol à balai. De ce fait, elle a fait son possible pour que tu ne t'y intéresses pas… même si c'est impossible d'empêcher un Potter de monter sur un balai. » commenta-t-il en adressant un regard entendu à l'enfant.

Celui-ci sourit à la remarque de son père.

« Je préfère ça, observa James en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Allez, ne te formalise pas pour ça, va. Tu as la chance d'avoir une mère qui ne veut que ton bonheur. Je suis sûr que Lily réfléchira à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi avant de prendre une quelconque décision, alors, ne te tracasse pas, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça légèrement, conservant malgré tout quelques réserves.

«- Bon, cela étant dit, il faudrait peut-être penser à ton petit-déjeuner, toi.

- Déjà fait, répliqua Harry en montrant la pomme qu'il avait dans la main.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un vrai petit-déjeuner, objecta James. A ce sujet, je pense que, du moins pour l'instant, tu devrais éviter de recourir à la magie comme tu le fais. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas au goût de ta mère. » ajouta-t-il en s'installant à nouveau à sa place, devant sa tasse de café.

Harry acquiesça légèrement et tous deux repartirent sur des discussions variées, sans remarquer Lily qui, jusque là, était restée adossée au mur, à l'extérieur de la cuisine. Elle se détourna et quitta les lieux, plongée dans ses réflexions.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 11… Oui, je sais, Lily n'a toujours pas avoué à James POURQUOI elle était partie mais elle se laisse un peu plus aller…même si ça ne dure pas :D Quelle fierté ^^ Ceci dit, j'avais prévu autre chose sur cette sortie mais j'ai dû réajuster et, même comme ça, je continue à trouver que c'est encore trop tôt mais bon…


	13. Avouer ou ne pas avouer

Salut tout le monde. Avec un peu de retard, bonne année à vous tous.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. Et oui, tout arrive, j'ai quand même finit par le boucler, ce 12è chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? Beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire. Déjà plus de 30 pages. Un chapitre qui m'aura pas mal ennuyé…je l'ai repris presque entièrement à trois reprises et, même comme ça, je ne suis pas encore convaincue mais bon… Les choses continuent de se mettre en place… Et…je sens que je vais me faire lyncher à la fin du chapitre…

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Avouer ou ne pas avouer… telle est la question

A plat ventre sur le lit, les pieds se balançant négligemment au dessus de lui, une plume en sucre à la bouche, Harry feuilletait le dernier exemplaire de _Quidditch Magazine._ Suite à l'incident du petit-déjeuner, l'enfant n'avait pas revu sa mère de la matinée, alors que son père avait prétexté un message important à envoyer un peu avant le déjeuner. Sirius, lui, n'avait toujours pas émergé, et Kim ne s'était réveillée qu'en fin de matinée et, après être resté un moment avec son demi-frère, elle s'était laissée entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre par Eldora et Kaly. Le garçon étudiait donc avec un intérêt mitigé la rubrique « papotes en coulisse », où les ragots et rumeurs en tout genre côtoyaient les faits réels sans aucune distinction, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Harry fixa, circonspect, la porte, à présent entrouverte. Un courant d'air ? Sûrement pas, d'autant plus que la fenêtre menant au balcon était fermée, tout comme la porte menant à la salle de bain attenante. Et il était convaincu de l'avoir fermé correctement. Le garçon fit la moue mais ne pris même pas la peine de se lever pour refermer le battant, reportant son attention sur son magazine. Mais il releva rapidement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être observé ? Il parcouru machinalement la pièce du regard mais, comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il ne vit rien de suspect. L'enfant secoua la tête, se reprochant mentalement d'être paranoïaque, et reporta son attention sur la revue… juste à temps pour la voir glisser sur son lit.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, trop déconcerté pour tenter de la rattraper, alors qu'elle s'élevait lentement dans les airs, s'agitant négligemment à quelques pas de son lit, sous le regard médusé de l'enfant. Un éclat de rire familier le ramena à la réalité.

« Papa ? » s'étonna-t-il en se redressant vivement sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son magazine.

Celui-ci continuait à flotter dans les airs, marquant le rythme d'une quelconque chanson issue du monde magique que son père commença à siffloter négligemment.

« Mais… comment ? »

Au bout de quelques instants, la revue se posa délicatement sur le lit.

« Il me semble t'avoir promis une activité, rien que tout les deux, non ? »

Harry cilla, pris au dépourvu puis esquissa un large sourire, la curiosité l'emportant. Au même instant, la tête de son père apparu, surgissant de nulle part.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » s'enquit le garçon, abasourdi.

L'adulte esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« Disons que c'est un secret de famille. Un secret qui se transmet dans ma famille de génération en génération, de père en fils. »

Le garçon le fixait avec intérêt, attendant qu'il lui révèle ce fameux secret. Son père sourit devant son impatience évidente et enleva une lourde étoffe aux couleurs chatoyantes de ses épaules, mettant fin au mystère, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, où l'enfant le rejoignit rapidement, stupéfait.

«- C'est…une cape ? s'étonna le garçon en tendant la main, effleurant le tissu étrange.

- Une cape d'invisibilité, précisa son père. Elle est unique en son genre, tu n'en trouveras pas deux pareilles. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis se ressaisit.

« Sans déc' ? »

James éclata de rire face au scepticisme de l'enfant.

« Sans, déc', assura-t-il. Tu trouveras de pâles imitations…dont l'effet s'atténue avec le temps, mais pas une comme celle-ci, inaltérable malgré les générations et les générations de sorcier qui l'ont utilisée. »

Harry effleura l'objet, émerveillé par la façon dont le tissu semblait glisser sous ses doigts, semblable à l'eau qui coule librement dans une rivière.

« Elle vient d'où ? »

L'adulte haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne le sait. Elle est juste transmise dans ma…notre famille depuis des centaines d'années. C'est, on va dire, un secret de famille. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, perdu dans sa contemplation. Brusquement, il leva les yeux vers son père.

« Elle est magnifique mais… »

James posa la main sur son épaule.

« Un jour, elle sera à toi. »

L'enfant le fixa, bouche bée.

«- Mais…

- Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi… Et je suis persuadé que tu sauras en faire bon usage lorsque tu seras à Poudlard. » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Harry hésita et lui rendit son sourire.

«- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Ceci étant dit, ta mère connaît l'existence de cette cape… mais on ferait peut-être mieux d'oublier de le lui rappeler, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils mais acquiesça avec gravité.

« Que dirais-tu de l'essayer ? » suggéra, innocemment, l'adulte.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son père, se demandant ce qu'il envisageait.

« Comment ça ? »

James lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

« Je vais te faire une petite démonstration. » annonça-t-il simplement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais lui tendit la cape.

« Viens. »

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le rejoignit rapidement alors qu'il ouvrait l'un des battants du placard, révélant le miroir fixé à l'intérieur de la porte.

« Prêt ? »

Harry acquiesça, l'air solennel, les yeux rivés sur leur reflet. James sourit et les recouvrit, tous les deux, de la cape d'invisibilité. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, en contemplant le miroir qui ne reflétait, désormais, plus rien.

« Whoa, s'exclama-t-il. C'est génial, on est vraiment invisible. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

James rit face à l'enthousiasme de l'enfant.

« Tu en doutais ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non c'est juste que…c'est impressionnant de se dire que…on est là…mais on ne nous voit pas.

- C'est le principe d'une cape d'invisibilité, il me semble. Par contre, la cape ne dissimule pas le bruit que l'on peut faire ni notre masse. Autrement dit, il vaut mieux éviter de toucher quelque chose ou heurter quelqu'un, ou faire trop de bruit quand on l'utilise. »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« On peut faire un tour ? »

James sourit.

« J'allais te le proposer. »

* * *

L'exploration du Manoir, sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité paternelle avait été une expérience passionnante… D'autant plus lorsque son père avait profité de l'occasion pour tirer, dans tous les sens du terme, Sirius du lit. Celui-ci, arraché sans ménagement de la chaleur de ses draps, s'était réveillé en s'écrasant dans l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol au pied du lit, amortissant ainsi sa chute, mais étouffant du même coup le bruit et ses jurons, alors que Harry réprimait difficilement son hilarité. L'enfant, toujours réfugié sous le couvert de la cape, se laissa entraîner en vitesse hors de la chambre, laissant là un Sirius pestant et grognant des propos qui échappèrent totalement au garçon. Tous deux avaient regagné le bureau, où James avait rangé la cape, là où personne ne pouvait la trouver, avant de conduire son fils jusqu'au jardin, à l'arrière du manoir.

Une galopade. Des bruits de sabots frappant le sol. Le cerf traversait le jardin, au grand galop. Harry, grisé par la vitesse, le vent lui fouettant le visage, se maintenait comme il pouvait sur le dos de l'animal, les bras passés autour de son encolure. Cornedrue gardait la tête suffisamment basse pour qu'il puisse voir, entre ses petites oreilles et sa ramure, ce qui se passait devant eux alors qu'ils revenaient en direction du manoir. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux en découvrant devant lui la rivière qui traversait les terres des Potter, séparant les abords immédiats du manoir avec la partie la plus reculée du jardin. Mais, au lieu de traverser le petit pont de pierre qui enjambait le cours d'eau, Cornedrue se dirigeait résolument vers une autre portion de la rivière.

« Papa… tu es sûr que… »

Pour toute réponse, le cerf allongea un peu plus l'allure. Harry s'agrippa un peu plus à l'encolure de l'animal, serrant d'avantage les jambes de part et d'autre de ses flancs, alors que le cours d'eau se rapprochait inexorablement. Au dernier moment, le cerf redressa la tête et se rassembla avant de bondir par-dessus la rivière, arrachant un cri surpris à l'enfant. Cornedrue se réceptionna adroitement sur l'autre rive et repartit dans un galop plus modéré, en direction du manoir.

« Whaow, c'était super ! » s'exclama Harry en se redressant un peu plus sur le dos du cerf.

Celui-ci ronfla et secoua la tête, apparemment amusé, repassant au trot aux abords de la bâtisse. Mais il se figea brutalement, manquant de peu de désarçonner son passager. Passé le premier moment de surprise, Harry se redressa sur son dos, prenant appui sur les épaules du cerf, pour essayer de voir par-dessus sa tête la raison de cette soudaine interruption.

« Oh, oh. » marmonna-t-il, tout en sentant l'animal frissonner sous lui.

Lily se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air contrarié.

« Maman, c'est… » s'exclama le garçon en mettant aussitôt pied à terre.

Mais sa mère le fit taire d'un geste de la main agacé, les yeux rivés sur la forme animale de son père. Celui-ci soupira, son souffle provoquant un nuage dense dans l'air frais de cette fin de novembre, puis changea de forme dans un claquement sec.

«- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que…

- Rentrez, on passe à table. » commenta-t-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Mais… C'est tout ? »

James haussa les épaules, aussi déconcerté que son fils.

« Ceci étant dit, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, commenta-t-il. On ferait mieux d'y aller, avant de lui donner une autre raison de nous rabrouer. » ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant, l'entraînant ainsi vers le manoir.

Harry sourit, ravi de ce moment passé avec son père.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et la vie avait repris son cours au manoir, presque comme avant. Suite à une discussion avec Dumbledore, ils avaient pris des mesures qui permettraient d'assurer la sécurité de Kimberley et Harry lorsqu'ils retourneraient à l'école, même si ces mesures ne seraient effectives qu'à la rentrée, après les vacances de Noël. Après tout, il ne restait que quelques jours de cours avant les vacances et les deux enfants, quitte à avoir déjà manqué quelques semaines de cours, n'étaient plus à quelques jours près. Ce qui arrangeait bien Harry qui pouvait, ainsi, profiter de la présence de ses deux parents au manoir. Même si, évidemment, sa mère s'était arrangée pour récupérer tous ses cours et les devoirs qui y correspondaient, et imposait à ses deux enfants un temps de travail scolaire quotidien. Les deux enfants s'étaient soumis à cette exigence sans broncher, bien décidés à ne pas contrarier leur mère. Après tout, tous deux trouvaient leur compte dans la situation actuelle. Même la fillette prenait plaisir à ce séjour prolongé au Manoir Potter, passant le plus clair de son temps libre à suivre les Elfes de Maison dans toutes leurs tâches.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, James s'était absenté, pour une raison que Harry ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa mère devait s'y rendre aussi mais qu'elle avait refusée, préférant rester au manoir, et que Remus et Sirius devaient le rejoindre là-bas, où que ce soit, et que tous trois devaient rentrer pour le dîner. En attendant le retour de son père, le garçon s'était installé dans le salon pour parcourir l'exemplaire du jour de la _Gazette_.

« Harry, Harry. »

Kimberley fit irruption dans la pièce, l'air ravi, exhibant fièrement une feuille de papier. L'aîné leva les yeux de la rubrique sport, alors qu'elle le rejoignait sur le canapé, poussant d'autorité le journal.

« Regarde. » s'exclama-t-elle en agitant la feuille sous son nez.

Le garçon éclata de rire, remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez d'une main, en tentant, tant bien que mal, de voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

«- Je ne peux pas voir, si tu n'arrêtes pas de la secouer dans tous les sens.

- Oups. » lâcha-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire contrit.

Elle cessa cependant de remuer le feuillet. Harry haussa les sourcils en apercevant le dessin qu'elle avait fait. Kimberley, du haut de ses cinq ans, se sentit aussitôt dans l'obligation de lui décrire sa réalisation, se rapprochant suffisamment pour montrer du doigt l'un des petits personnages aux longues oreilles qui occupait la première moitié de la page.

« Ca c'est Kaly, elle fait son Ambre, précisa-t-elle en désignant une espèce de carré marron devant l'Elfe. Elle l'a mis dans une tasse pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un personnage aux cheveux rouges, assise à une table. Là, y a maman, toi, ton papa, monsieur Sirius et monsieur Remus… Et là, y a Eldora et Alvy. Et Minsy est là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un grand rectangle marron… Elle est cachée. »

Harry haussa les sourcils face aux explications de sa demi-sœur.

« Tu ne la vois pas ? »

La petite secoua négativement la tête.

«- Je crois qu'elle m'aime pas beaucoup, observa-t-elle.

- Faut pas dire ça, Kim. Disons qu'elle est un peu plus… méfiante que les trois autres. Elle… a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps que les autres pour accepter votre présence ici, à maman et toi.

- Oui mais toi, elle t'aime beaucoup, elle t'a accepté tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Kim, seulement…

- Toi t'es le fils de son Maître mais moi…Je suis rien du tout pour elle. »

L'expression blessée de la fillette contrastait avec le ton catégorique qu'elle avait employé. Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait bien compris la raison pour laquelle l'Elfe de maison fuyait sa présence. Harry se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il attira sa demi-sœur à lui, prenant soin de ne pas froisser son dessin.

« Laisse lui un peu de temps, Kim… et je suis sûr que ça changera. » murmura-t-il.

La petite garda le silence, se contentant de regarder son dessin.

« Miss. »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent, pris au dépourvu par cette intervention soudaine. Minsy se tenait devant eux, les oreilles basses, se tordant nerveusement les mains, la tête baissée.

« Je…je ne voulais pas vous blesser en vous évitant… Je ne pensais même pas que vous auriez remarqué ma présence…ou même mon absence. Je n'ai rien contre vous, c'est juste que… »

Elle se tut, triturant à présent sa tunique, sans oser lever les yeux vers eux ni terminer sa phrase. Harry supposa qu'elle se retenait de dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, eut égard à son Maître et le fait qu'elle devait le respect aux sorciers qu'elle servait… mais, une fois de plus, c'était sa façon à elle de montrer sa désapprobation face à la présence de Lily au Manoir… même si elle ne l'exprimait pas clairement.

Kimberley, elle, avait cessé de regarder son dessin et fixait la petite créature magique avec gravité. Finalement, elle s'écarta de son demi-frère et se planta devant Minsy.

« Kim, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Lentement, Minsy leva les yeux vers elle, incertaine. Kim esquissa un sourire et tendit la main à l'Elfe.

« Moi c'est Kimberley. » lança-t-elle cérémonieusement.

La petite créature la fixa, surprise, ses oreilles se redressant, bien droites, sur sa tête. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au garçon qui observait la scène, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il hocha discrètement la tête et les yeux de l'Elfe s'agrandirent, prise au dépourvu par la situation. Finalement, elle tendit l'une de ses mains à la fillette qui la serra avec enthousiasme.

« Moi c'est Minsy. » déclara la petite créature, reproduisant la présentation faites par la jeune sorcière.

Kim esquissa un grand sourire.

« On est amies, alors ? »

L'Elfe se recula, déconcertée. Harry quitta à son tour le canapé et posa une main sur l'une des épaules de sa demi-sœur.

« Faut peut-être pas trop lui en demander, Kim. Les Elfes ne considèrent pas vraiment les relations avec les sorciers, et les humains en général, de la même façon que nous. Disons que, désormais, elle ne devrait plus…se cacher en te voyant. » ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

La petite créature lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux enfants.

« Oh, s'exclama soudain la plus jeune. Je dois changer mon dessin alors. »

Elle ramassa sa feuille et quitta précipitamment le salon. Peu après, ils l'entendirent courir dans l'escalier. Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

« Elle ne changera jamais. »

Il se tourna vers l'Elfe de maison qui fixait la porte du salon.

« Merci pour elle, commenta-t-il. Ca lui fait plaisir, j'en suis sûr. »

L'Elfe garda le silence. Finalement, elle se redressa, se recomposant une attitude plus solennelle.

«- Je retourne en cuisine, annonça-t-elle. Le jeune maître désire-t-il quelque chose ?

- Non merci, ça ira. »

L'Elfe s'inclina.

« Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu ma mère ? »

Minsy se figea alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Euh…pas depuis qu'elle est sortit dans le jardin, il y a une heure je crois. »

Sur ce, elle s'inclina une fois de plus et disparu dans un claquement sec.

« Dans le jardin ? » répéta le garçon, interloqué.

Qu'est-ce que sa mère pouvait bien faire dans le jardin ? Alors qu'il l'avait entendue dire à son père qu'elle préférait rester avec les enfants…et voilà que, une fois le maître des lieux partit, elle en profitait pour se rendre dans le jardin ? Plutôt étrange… Sa curiosité ainsi éveillée, Harry traversa le salon et rejoignit la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse et le jardin à l'arrière du manoir… Là, il se figea sur la terrasse, scrutant les lieux, cherchant à repérer sa mère. Mais se fut un éclat argenté, aux abords de la rivière, qui capta finalement son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il s'avança machinalement dans cette direction, intrigué. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, prudemment, il constata que la chose, quel qu'elle soit, se déplaçait, lentement, à l'ombre du pont qui surplombait la rivière, et possédait une forme bien précise. Un animal, vaguement familier, qui se tenait sur quatre pattes, apparemment. A quelques mètres du pont de pierre, le garçon se figea, fasciné par la forme gracile du quadrupède, observant la façon dont il évoluait et tout cela sans produire le moindre son, en dehors du léger murmure de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la rivière et du souffle du vent qui animait les brins d'herbe sous ses pieds et les nombreuses plantations disséminées sur les terres des Potter. Brusquement, la créature argentée leva la tête dans sa direction, une tête fine et intelligente. Une tête qu'il identifia sans mal, pour en avoir déjà vu une similaire…à la différence près que celle-là était dépourvu des bois caractéristiques du cerf dont son père pouvait prendre l'apparence. La biche argentée le fixait intensément puis, sans prévenir, elle fit demi-tour, disparaissant entièrement sous le pont de pierre, la masquant à sa vue.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa mère émerger de l'ombre du pont, sa baguette à la main.

« Maman ? Mais… Il y avait… C'est toi qui… Je croyais que… C'était quoi ? La biche, je veux dire. »

La jeune femme parut gênée alors qu'elle revenait sur la rive, le rejoignant, tout en rangeant sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Elle sourit faiblement en le voyant, dans sa confusion, perdre le fil de ses questions.

«- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. C'est juste mon Patronus… J'aime bien l'invoquer quand…j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur certaines choses. Dans ces cas là, j'ai souvent l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires, d'être plus posée, plus en phase avec moi-même, commenta-t-elle en passant sa main libre sur son autre bras.

- Un…Patronus ? C'est quoi, un Patronus ? »

Lily inspira.

« C'est un sortilège complexe à réaliser, tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre réussir à produire un Patronus corporel, avec une forme bien distincte. C'est, en quelque sorte, la projection de toutes les choses positives qui constituent chacun de nous, ce qui le rend unique à chaque sorcier. Lorsqu'il est parfaitement réalisé, un Patronus peut, entre autre, constituer un puissant bouclier contre… certaines créatures maléfiques. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, s'efforçant d'assimiler les explications de sa mère.

« Mais…pourquoi une biche ? »

L'adulte haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le cerf de son père… La biche de sa mère. La coïncidence était troublante.

« Mais… »

Sa mère secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, Harry, laisse tomber. Où est Kim ? » ajouta-t-elle, changeant de sujet, indiquant ainsi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le sujet des Patronus.

Harry réprima un soupir agacé et son envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

«- Dans sa chambre, je suppose, elle voulait terminer le dessin qu'elle a commencé.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons rentrer, également, déclara-t-elle. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur que dehors. »

Sur ce, elle entraîna son fils vers le manoir, sans lui laisser la moindre occasion de protester.

* * *

Harry, assis, les jambes croisés, contempla le plateau de jeu posé devant lui, sur la table basse du salon, étudiant d'un air critique la disposition des pièces du jeu. En face de lui, Kimberley était assise sur les genoux de leur mère, observant la partie avec intérêt, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon fit la moue, cherchant une solution satisfaisante. A moins que…

«- Cavalier en E5, marmonna-t-il.

- Maman, protesta aussitôt Kimberley, il a pris notre tour. » s'indigna-t-elle en trépignant sur les genoux de sa mère alors que le cavalier blanc du garçon prenait la place de la tour noire.

Lily avait, grâce à un sort, modifié quelque peu le comportement, un peu trop agressif à son goût, des pièces de son jeu d'échecs sorcier, afin de le rendre exploitable par ses enfants. Il y avait bien assez de violence dans le monde, et cela au quotidien, sans avoir à en rajouter dans les jeux. Ainsi, au lieu de massacrer les pièces vaincues, comme cela était généralement le cas aux échecs sorciers, elles se contentaient de les faire disparaître du plateau de jeu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Kimy, tempéra Lily en souriant. Regarde. Reine en E5. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant la reine noire prendre la place de son cavalier, alors que Kimberley s'extasiait de la manœuvre de sa mère. Il étudia à nouveau l'échiquier, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement.

« Fou en H5. » marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Au même instant, ils entendirent la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Harry eut un large sourire alors que des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre dans le hall, et se désintéressa aussitôt de l'échiquier.

«- De toute façon, j'étais en train de perdre, commenta-t-il avant de filer vers la porte du salon.

- Mais… » protesta Kimberley en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

Lily lui sourit affectueusement et écarta une mèche auburn du visage de la fillette.

« Ton frère a d'autres priorités, ma chérie. Et, de toute façon, comme il l'a dit lui-même, il perdait la partie. Regarde. »

Elle déplaça sa reine et le roi blanc s'inclina, vaincu.

« Echec et mat, conclut la jeune femme en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Et si on allait rejoindre les hommes des lieux ? »

Kimberley esquissa un large sourire et, sans plus attendre, sauta des genoux de sa mère et courut à la suite de son demi-frère, sous le regard amusé de l'adulte. Celle-ci pris le temps de ranger l'échiquier d'un sort, avant de rejoindre, à son tour, l'entrée, où les enfants accueillaient chaleureusement les trois arrivants. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en notant l'expression un peu soucieuse de James, alors qu'il ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

« On commençait à trouver le temps long. » commenta Harry.

Sirius éclata de rire, mais s'interrompit en apercevant la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le seuil.

«- Ah, bonsoir Lily, lança Remus, l'ayant, lui aussi, aperçu.

- Bonsoir Remus…, Sirius. La réunion s'est bien passée ? » s'enquit-elle, fixant plus particulièrement le maître des lieux.

Celui haussa les épaules.

« Je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure, se déroba-t-il. Et si on passait au salon pour l'apéro ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers son père, intrigué. Mais celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre passé autour de celles de Kimberley, et les entraîna vers le salon.

* * *

« Alors ? »

Lily s'adossa à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les enfants étaient restés dans la salle à manger, en compagnie de Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier avait, de prime abord, voulu suivre son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci avait proposé d'aller chercher lui-même le dessert, mais Remus l'en avait dissuadé.

James soupira.

« Hunter a été relâché. » déclara-t-il, de but en blanc.

Lily blêmit.

« Comment ça ? »

Le maître des lieux se passa la main sur la nuque, incertain.

« Selon Dumbledore, il a été innocenté…, faute de preuves. »

La jeune femme porta les mains à son visage, horrifiée.

«- Mais…

- Mais ce n'est que partie remise, assura aussitôt James. On finira par le prendre sur les faits et, cette fois, il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement.

- Oui, sans doute, mais en attendant, il…

- Il ne s'approchera plus de tes enfants, Lily, ni de toi, tu en as ma parole. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Et Dumbledore réfléchit déjà à de nouvelles mesures à prendre pour assurer votre protection, à tous les trois, et insiste pour que vous restiez ici, Harry, Kimberley et toi, tant que cette n'affaire n'aura pas été totalement réglée. »

Lily se contenta de le fixer, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, en songeant que Dylan était de nouveau libre d'agir. Mais si Harry ne risquait pas grand-chose dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était surtout Kimberley qu'il lui faudrait soustraire à toute tentative de son père. Et il lui faudrait agir vite.

Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément, posant les mains de part et d'autre d'elle, sur le bord de la table contre laquelle elle était toujours adossée. Une main se posa sur l'une des siennes, la serrant doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard noisette du maître des lieux.

« Tu as ma parole que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à l'un de vous et pour l'envoyer au plus vite à Azkaban. »

Lily s'assombrit.

« Ne va pas t'exposer une fois de plus pour nous, je t'en prie. Je préfère te savoir présent… pour ton fils, plutôt que blessé… ou pire, en voulant jouer les héros. » murmura-t-elle.

Un bref silence, incertain, s'instaura dans la cuisine. Finalement, Lily inspira à nouveau, se ressaisissant.

« Bon, et si on l'amenait, ce dessert ? » suggéra-t-elle en se recomposant une attitude sereine.

* * *

_Elle se retrouva violemment projetée au sol, le choc lui coupant un instant la respiration. Le souffle court, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, pour faire face à son adversaire. L'homme esquissa un sourire moqueur._

_« Oh, quel honneur. Te voilà à mes pieds, je n'en espérais pas tant. »_

_Lily le fusilla du regard. L'homme s'accroupit, la saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, lui arrachant un cri. Il ricana en approchant son visage du sien._

_« Croyais-tu vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Lily ? Croyais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais refaire ta vie comme ça, sans rien dire ? Croyais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais partir tranquillement avec le gosse et Kimberley ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha à la figure mais ne pu éviter la gifle qu'il lui adressa, de sa main libre, en retour. _

_« Laisse-les en dehors de ça, tu ne les auras jamais. Même Kim a compris ce que tu étais, un monstre… »_

_Dylan laissa échapper un cri rageur et la frappa violemment. Sa vision se troubla. Un bruit sourd, suivit d'un rire glacial la ramena à la réalité. Un rire glacial terriblement familier. Elle voulu se redresser, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie, vaguement surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur suite aux maltraitances dont elle avait été l'objet un peu plus tôt. Mais au même instant, elle entendit les deux mots fatidiques. Les deux mots tant redoutés. Les deux mots impardonnables._

_« Avada kedavra ». _

_Un bruit de bourrasque, un éclair vert. Un bruit sourd, celui d'un corps sans vie qui tombe sur le sol. Et à nouveau, ce rire glacial, celui d'un être immonde, qui ne sème que terreur et désolation sur son passage. Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, en découvrant la silhouette familière qui gisait à quelques pas d'elle. _

_« Nooooooooon ! »

* * *

_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, emmêlée dans ses draps, le cœur battant, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, les cheveux collés sur son front et ses joues par la transpiration. Elle s'assit dans le lit, le souffle court, se libérant tant bien que mal des draps, et alluma la lumière d'un sort informulé, éclairant la chambre familière. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, son environnement ne lui apporta aucun réconfort alors que les dernières images de son cauchemar revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Pourquoi ce rêve-là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle frissonna, alors qu'elle revoyait le corps sans vie devant elle. Dylan, c'était une chose, plutôt prévisible après la nouvelle de sa libération…mais ça… C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter dans l'état actuel des choses. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile comme ça… Elle ramena les jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Au bout d'un long moment, sa respiration se calma, mais son esprit demeurait fébrile.

N'y tenant plus, Lily quitta le lit, sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre, et quitta la pièce sans un bruit, indifférente au parquet glacial sous ses pieds nus. Elle s'interrompit à deux reprises, faisant une brève halte dans la chambre de ses deux enfants, s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien. Mais tous deux dormaient paisiblement, ignorant les sombres préoccupations de leur mère… Et elle comptait bien faire en sorte qu'ils n'en sachent jamais rien. Ils devaient profiter pleinement de leur enfance, et de leur innocence, tant qu'ils le pouvaient…même si c'était déjà bien compromis en ce qui concernait Harry… Mais si elle pouvait lui éviter des soucis supplémentaires, qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait, d'ailleurs, pas avoir, elle le ferait sans aucune hésitation.

Ce détour, indispensable, effectué, elle rejoignit l'escalier et se glissa silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se figea sur le seuil du salon, faiblement éclairé par le feu qui mourrait dans la cheminée, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Un éclat orangé attira son attention sur le canapé, les maigres flammes qui s'élevaient encore dans l'âtre se reflétant sur les lunettes du maître des lieux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pris la peine de les enlever avant de s'endormir. Il dormait sur le ventre, un bras pendant mollement dans le vide. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait probablement rit, ou au moins sourit, mais pas là… Bien que ce canapé soit très confortable, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour dormir convenablement… Et c'était pourtant ce que James faisait depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis qu'il les avait accueillit chez lui et qu'il lui avait laissé sa chambre. Elle traversa aussi discrètement que possible la pièce, veillant à ne pas heurter quoi que ce soit et s'agenouilla près du canapé. Là, elle contempla un instant le visage, presque serein, de l'homme, dont le front demeurait plissé, même dans son sommeil. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle tendit la main, pour lui retirer, précautionneusement, ses lunettes. Elle en replia soigneusement les branches et les déposa sur la table basse derrière elle, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur son ancien mari. Elle hésita un bref instant, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, puis tendit à nouveau la main, écartant doucement les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« Lily. » murmura-t-il.

Elle retira sa main, prise au dépourvu et se recula précipitamment, heurtant ainsi la table basse. James se réveilla aussitôt, parfaitement alerte. Il se détendit en l'apercevant, alors qu'elle se maudissait mentalement de sa réaction disproportionnée.

«- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Dé…désolée, je ne voulais pas… te réveiller. »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme l'étudia un instant du regard, plissant légèrement les yeux puis, se tourna vers la cheminée pour raviver le feu d'un geste de la main. Cela fait il reporta son attention sur elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, l'air incertain, mais se figea aussitôt, réalisant son geste, et, à la place, se passa la main sur la nuque. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en notant son geste. Apparemment, il était aussi gêné que lui par la situation actuelle.

« Je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » avoua-t-elle, afin de rompre le silence tendu.

Il cilla et sembla se ressaisir, s'asseyant correctement sur le canapé.

« Si tu veux en parler… » proposa-t-il.

Lily se troubla, il la connaissait décidément trop bien : Ce n'était pas une question, à laquelle il devait se douter qu'elle répondrait, assurément, par la négative, mais une simple proposition. Elle secoua simplement la tête. De toute façon, elle ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'elle voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il allait bien…et que son mauvais rêve n'avait pas empiété sur la réalité. James acquiesça, montrant qu'il respectait sa décision.

Elle hésita à nouveau, le silence revenant entre eux.

« Ca…ça te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi ? » s'enquit-elle finalement, en repoussant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il eut un maigre sourire et se déplaça sur le canapé, enlevant au passage son oreiller et sa couverture pour lui faire de la place.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. » commenta-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais le rejoignit malgré tout, prenant au passage les lunettes qu'elle avait posées sur la table un peu plus tôt.

«- Ah merci, je me demandais où elles étaient passées, lança-t-il, les récupérant avec joie alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui.

- Tu t'étais endormi avec, se justifia-t-elle alors qu'il les remettait sur son nez.

- Ca m'arrive souvent, reconnut-il simplement. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non merci…j'avais…juste besoin… d'un peu de compagnie.

- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant je suis certain qu'une bonne tasse d'Ambre te ferait le plus grand bien. Harry et ta fille en raffolent. »

Lily esquissa un sourire, personne, à commencer par les enfants, ne résistait à cet étrange breuvage.

« Pourquoi pas, après tout. »

James sourit et appela aussitôt Kaly. L'Elfe surgit dans la pièce, s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux.

«- Vous désirez quelque chose, Maître James ? s'enquit-elle.

- Désolé de te demander cela à une heure pareille mais pourrais-tu nous préparer ta spécialité ? »

La créature magique esquissa un sourire enthousiaste et s'inclina à nouveau.

« Ca sera fait, Maître. » annonça-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un claquement sec.

Un bref silence suivit son départ.

« Notre discussion te tracassait à ce point ? » s'enquit finalement James.

Lily soupira.

«- On peut dire ça comme oui, concéda-t-elle en se laissant aller un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, tu peux compter sur moi pour faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche plus d'aucun de vous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à nouveau dans la nature qu'il pourra à nouveau s'en prendre à Harry… De toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'il se fera oublier quelques temps avant de retenter quoi que ce soit…. A condition qu'il ose revenir auprès de Voldemort et que celui-ci ne le tue pas pour lui faire payer son échec, évidemment. »

Elle frissonna bien malgré elle, au nom du mage noir. Pas par crainte, non, mais pour la simple et bonne raison que cela lui rappelait le mauvais rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Presque aussitôt, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle...alors que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle attendait de lui en cet instant. Elle allait protester, craignant qu'il se soit mépris sur sa réaction, lorsqu'il posa précautionneusement la couverture sur ses épaules. Il la recouvrit soigneusement, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson lorsqu'il lui effleura le bras au passage.

«- Il n'y a pas idée de se promener dans le manoir en simple chemise de nuit en plein mois de novembre, commenta-t-il, vaguement moqueur.

- Merci. » murmura-t-elle en s'emmitouflant avec bonheur dans la couverture, encore chaude.

Sa chaleur, son odeur… Lily rougit à cette perspective, se faisant l'impression d'être une gamine éperdument amoureuse de son premier petit ami, au point de s'extasier pour des détails aussi futiles.

_Pathétique._ Voilà ce qui pouvait le mieux la qualifier en cet instant. Pathétique et grotesque. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle enfouit un peu plus le visage dans la couverture pour masquer son trouble… et profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur. Oh oui, elle était pathétique. Son cœur lui dictait une chose…mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Sa raison l'en empêchait. Céder à son cœur les mènerait, inexorablement, à une souffrance sans nom. Et ça, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourquoi étais-ce si dur de lui dire la vérité, de prendre une décision et de s'y tenir alors que tout son être lui criait de rester auprès de lui ? Ah, il était beau le courage des Gryffondor tiens… Elle n'était même pas capable de lui avouer ses véritables sentiments, ni les raisons de son départ, onze ans plus tôt.

James, inconscient du débat intérieur auquel elle se livrait, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira légèrement contre lui. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle se laissa faire, se détendant contre lui, alors qu'il venait poser sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le silence s'instaura dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée et leurs respirations mesurées. C'était un silence paisible, agréable, bien différent du silence pesant, incertain, qui avait précédé leur discussion. Lily soupira de bien-être. Elle se sentait bien, sereine… Par sa seule présence, il parvenait à apaiser ses craintes. Machinalement, elle se déplaça légèrement, se calant un peu plus contre lui, la tête contre son épaule. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses cheveux alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de ses épaules.

« Ca va mieux ? » murmura-t-il.

Oh oui… ça allait même plus que mieux.

« Hum. » marmonna-t-elle simplement en guise de réponse.

Il rit légèrement et le silence revint entre eux. Lily se sentait bien en cet instant, si bien que…

«- James ?

- Oui ?

- Je… »

Deux tasses apparurent sur la table basse dans un claquement sec, les faisant sursauter.

« Ah… nous sommes servis, annonça James en relâchant sa prise sur la jeune femme pour se pencher sur le meuble et récupérer les deux tasses. Tiens. »

Lily sortit les mains de sous la couverture pour prendre l'objet qu'il lui tendait.

«- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais de rien, ça te fera du bien, commenta-t-il en se calant à nouveau dans le canapé, sa tasse dans une main. A la tienne. »

Lily sourit et trinqua avec lui avant de reprendre sa place contre lui alors qu'il remettait son bras libre autour de ses épaules, tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

* * *

Les Elfes de maison s'affairaient dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. En l'absence des amis de leur maître, rentrés chez eux après le dîner, et voyant que le propriétaire des lieux ne s'était pas encore manifesté, Minsy avait pris les choses en main, afin que le repas soit prêt au cas où le jeune Maître ou la fillette se réveille avant les adultes.

«- Oh, j'ai oublié de récupérer les tasses d'hier soir, s'exclama soudain Kaly alors qu'elle sortait la vaisselle du buffet.

- Je m'en charge, suggéra aussitôt Minsy. Dans le salon ?

- Oui, mais… »

Minsy avait déjà quitté les lieux et venait de transplaner dans l'entrée, afin de ne pas surprendre son Maître en surgissant directement dans le salon. Trottinant jusqu'à la porte, l'Elfe se demandait combien de temps encore il comptait dormir là… Mais elle se figea brutalement sur le seuil de la pièce, prise au dépourvu par ce qu'elle découvrit. Elle plissa le nez, troublée, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Son Maître dormait bel et bien mais… pas seul, un bras passé par-dessus la couverture qui recouvrait Miss Lily, elle aussi assoupie. Minsy inclina la tête sur le côté, observant la scène d'un air incertain. Finalement, elle s'avança dans la pièce, juste assez pour faire disparaître, d'un geste de la main, les deux tasses abandonnées sur la table basse, les renvoyant ainsi en cuisine, avant de reporter son attention sur son maître. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, l'air serein, les bras passés autour de Miss Lily, emmitouflée dans la couverture, la gardant ainsi contre lui, le dos contre son torse, le visage au creux du cou de la jeune femme. Minsy eut un maigre sourire. Au moins, il était bien en cet instant… Autant le laisser en profiter tant qu'il en avait l'occasion…en espérant que ça ne se retourne pas contre lui, si Miss Lily venait à prendre une nouvelle décision qui le blesserait plus que jamais. L'Elfe soupira et se détourna, quittant discrètement la pièce pour retourner en cuisine, manquant de heurter le jeune Maître alors qu'elle revenait dans l'entrée.

« Minsy ? »

Les oreilles de l'Elfe tressaillirent sous la surprise mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et s'inclina.

«- Oh, vous êtes réveillé, Maître Harry, commenta-t-elle à voix basse, craignant de réveiller l'un des occupants du salon.

- Tout le monde dort encore ? » s'étonna l'enfant, baissant lui aussi la voix.

L'Elfe cilla et acquiesça.

«- Même papa ? insista-t-il, surpris, en jetant un œil en direction de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Euh oui… votre mère aussi. »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils et jeta un nouveau regard au salon, contournant la créature magique avant même qu'elle ait pu penser le retenir.

« Oh… » commenta-t-il simplement.

Minsy le fixa, déconcertée, mais l'enfant se détournait déjà, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«- Maître Harry ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

- Je vais aller manger un truc. » annonça-t-il simplement.

L'Elfe inclina la tête, déconcertée par sa réaction, puis ferma discrètement la porte du salon d'un sort avant de partir en trottinant à la suite du garçon.

* * *

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle mis un certain temps à réaliser où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à ce que les évènements de la veille au soir lui reviennent à l'esprit. Apparemment, elle avait finit par s'endormir, emmitouflée dans la couverture que lui avait gracieusement donnée James, sur le canapé du salon. Elle voulu se redresser mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un bras passé autour d'elle… Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait réellement…et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir dormi là. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire et se lova un peu plus contre lui, serrant étroitement la couverture contre elle, s'efforçant de bouger le moins possible, de peur de le réveiller. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, si ce n'était qu'une faible lueur perçait à travers une fente entre les lourds rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres de la pièce, mais, en cet instant, elle ne s'en préoccupait guère, se contentant de profiter de l'instant présent, les yeux fermés et entièrement concentrée sur la respiration régulière du maître des lieux. Elle se sentait bien… tellement bien qu'elle en venait même à se demander comment elle avait pû s'en passer pendant tant d'années. Oh, bien sûr, Dylan avait toujours été attentionné envers elle, mais… c'était différent de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec James. Ce n'était même pas comparable. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle mette fin aussi stupidement à une relation qui, pourtant, avait tout pour la satisfaire et la combler ?

_Du sang, du sang partout, d'un rouge éclatant. Un éclair vert suivit d'un rire glacial. Le bruit sourd d'un corps sans vie qui s'effondre. Un tintement, celui de lunettes qui heurtent le sol froid. Un silence sinistre._

Lily frissonna à ses sombres souvenirs et secoua vivement la tête, dans l'espoir, illusoire, de les chasser définitivement de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser… Elle ne voulait pas songer aux raisons de sa fuite, aux raisons qui l'avaient pousser à partir, à le blesser aussi profondément…alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il vive.

Elle se retourna, tant bien que mal sous la couverture serrée contre elle et enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. Là, elle ferma les yeux, profitant de sa proximité.

« Merlin, protégez-le. Protégez-les. » pria-t-elle mentalement.

* * *

« Maître James ? »

L'intéressé leva les yeux de l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette, qu'il lisait distraitement tout en terminant son petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger, et reporta son attention sur Minsy. Celle-ci se tenait devant lui, l'observant avec gravité.

« Désolée de vous déranger pendant votre repas mais… »

James haussa les sourcils et referma le journal, le posant sur la table.

«- Tu ne me déranges pas, assura-t-il en souriant à la petite créature magique. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et bien, les fêtes de fin d'année approchent et on se demandait si…puisque Miss Lily et les enfants seront, apparemment, ici pour l'occasion… Ne faudrait-il pas envisager de décorer le Manoir ?

- Ah oui ! En plus, on pourra vous aider, intervint soudain Harry, qui, jusque là, se chamaillait avec sa demi-sœur. Ca sera plus marrant de faire ça avec vous.

- Moi aussi, je peux aider, renchérit la fillette. On aide toujours maman pour décorer. »

Minsy cilla, prise au dépourvu par la suggestion des deux enfants. James sourit face à leur enthousiasme et la surprise de l'Elfe.

«- Pourquoi pas ? En s'y mettant tous, on aura peut-être même le temps de finir avant que votre mère ne rentre.

- Oh oui, s'exclama aussitôt Kimberley. On fera une surprise à maman, comme ça.

- Alors…on sort tout ? » s'enquit Minsy.

Le maître des lieux sourit, amusé.

« On sort tout, oui. »

L'Elfe redressa les oreilles et esquissa un grand sourire.

« Ca sera fait. »

Sur ce, la créature magique s'inclina et disparut dans un claquement sec.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par « tout » ? demanda aussitôt Harry, intrigué.

Pour toute réponse, son père lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Harry grogna en notant son expression.

« J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête là. »

L'adulte éclata de rire et tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

«- Tu verras bien mon gars. Bon, cela étant, il va nous falloir être rapide, si on veut que tout soit prêt pour le retour de votre mère.

- Mais, elle est partie où, au fait, maman ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle devait s'absenter et qu'elle reviendrait, au plus tard, pour le dîner. »

* * *

Lily soupira, jetant machinalement un regard à sa montre, agacée. Elle avait passé la journée entre le Londres moldu, le Ministère de la Magie, le Chemin de Traverse, Poudlard et, pour finir Pré-au-Lard, pour quelques achats. Elle sortait de chez Honeydukes, lorsqu'elle avait, par hasard, rencontré Molly Weasley et ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Celle-ci avait alors commencé à papoter et l'avait entraînée jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Elles en étaient à leur troisième Bièraubeurre et à la description de la dernière invention de Fred et Georges, les jumeaux de la famille, et Lily cherchait un moyen de couper, poliment, court au monologue de la femme. Oh, bien sûr, en temps normal, elle appréciait son interlocutrice, elle avait été heureuse de la revoir lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'Ordre à son retour en Grande-Bretagne… mais elle se serait bien passée de la rencontrer aujourd'hui…

«- Ils ont l'air aussi redoutable que les Maraudeurs à leur époque…alors qu'ils ne sont que deux, commenta-t-elle, profitant d'une pause de son interlocutrice, faute de trouver autre chose à dire.

- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Molly, en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Heureusement, ces deux-là ne semblent pas vouloir les imiter. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses deux enfants, assis à côté d'elle.

La plus jeune, la fille, se moquait de son frère dont les oreilles rougirent fortement alors qu'il essuyait la mousse qu'il avait autour de la bouche.

«- Toi aussi, t'en as sur la figure, je te signale, grommela le garçon.

- Et alors ? » riposta la petite en levant le nez, l'air assuré.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rire face aux chamailleries des deux enfants.

«- Ta fille a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, observa-t-elle.

- Il faut bien, avec six frères plus âgés qu'elle. »

Lily acquiesça distraitement, oubliant un instant son agacement précédent, songeant à ses propres enfants qui, eux, entretenaient une relation très différente que celle des deux enfants Weasley.

« Je suis certaine que Harry s'entendrait bien avec ton fils. Ils ont le même âge, il me semble. »

Elle se rappelait vaguement de l'annonce de la cinquième grossesse, de son interlocutrice, peu de temps avant qu'elle-même n'épouse James… et donc quelques mois avant la conception de son fils, à elle.

«- Oui…ils iront sûrement à Poudlard ensemble, d'ailleurs… Du moins, je suppose que Harry ira là-bas, ajouta-t-elle, plus hésitante.

- Oh, bien sûr qu'il ira à Poudlard. » assura Lily.

Molly sourit et un bref silence s'instaura, seulement troublé par les discussions étouffées des autres consommateurs, et les querelles amicales des deux enfants Weasley.

« Alors, des prévisions pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? » s'enquit finalement Molly en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Lily se troubla brièvement et se hâta de masquer son embarras en portant sa chope à ses lèvres.

«- Je ne sais pas trop. Les enfants sont bien là où ils sont, et je pense que Harry aimerait passer les fêtes avec son père… Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec James mais…

- Je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait de vous avoir chez lui pour les fêtes.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Maman, Ginny m'a tiré la langue. » s'écria soudain Ron.

Et Moly entreprit de régler le différent entre ses deux enfants, pendant que Lily songeait que, décidément, elle avait de la chance que Harry et Kim s'entendent mieux que les deux enfants Weasley. Elle termina sa Bièraubeurre et jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre avant de se lever.

« Bon, désolée de vous… interrompre en pleine discussion familiale, mais je dois y aller. » annonça-t-elle.

Ayant pris congé des trois Weasley, la jeune femme quitta rapidement les Trois Balais, bien décidée à rentrer, au plus vite, au Manoir.

* * *

« Tu ne crois pas que les guirlandes seraient mieux sur le sapin que sur toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, un rire s'échappa de la boîte pleine de guirlandes devant laquelle il se tenait. Kimberley avait, littéralement, plongé dans le carton contenant les décorations destinées à orner le sapin, de sorte qu'elle se retrouvait, à présent, intégralement recouverte de guirlandes rouges, blanches et or.

Les deux enfants et Kaly avaient pris possession du salon, pendant que les trois autres Elfes de maison terminaient de décorer le reste du Manoir.

«- Non mais, franchement, c'est pas drôle, là, Kim… Si tu continues, on aura jamais fini de tout préparer avant le retour de maman.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle. » râla aussitôt la petite…avant de lui jeter une guirlande à la figure.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et jeta un bref regard à l'Elfe de maison qui utilisait la magie pour suspendre de lourdes guirlandes ornées de feuilles de houx et de clochettes dorées au dessus des portes et des fenêtres, alors que Kimberley explorait le contenu du carton de décoration.

«- Kaly…t'aurais pas un sort de lévitation pour sortir Kim de sa boîte ?

- Euh, Maître Harry, nous ne sommes pas sensé…

- Eh ! Eh, Harry, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, s'exclama soudain la fillette.

- Alors, ce sapin, il avance ? lança joyeusement James en entrant dans la pièce.

- Faudrait déjà pouvoir utiliser les guirlandes. » grommela Harry, en désignant sa demi-sœur, toujours recouvertes desdites décorations.

Kimberley exhibait fièrement un oiseau rouge et or soigneusement représenté, qui tenait dans son bec une étoile dorée.

L'adulte rit en découvrant la scène, alors qu'il rejoignait les deux enfants.

« On va vite régler ça alors. »

Sur ce, il se pencha sur la boite et souleva la fillette, la dégageant bien malgré elle, des décorations, alors qu'elle protestait énergiquement, prise dans le jeu.

«- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le maître des lieux à la fillette qu'il tenait toujours dans les bras.

- Euh… tu me poses par terre ? tenta-t-elle innocemment.

- Non, je ne crois pas… je pense plutôt que tu vas me mettre ce phénix en haut de l'arbre. » déclara-t-il avant de la porter à bout de bras, de façon à atteindre le sommet du sapin.

La petite, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, s'acquitta de cette tâche avec sérieux.

«- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, en lâchant l'objet, enfin fixé au sommet de l'arbre.

- Tu as fait ça comme une chef, Kim. » la félicita le maître des lieux, avant de la reposer par terre.

La fillette sourit fièrement, ravie.

« Et maintenant, on met les guirlandes ? » s'enquit-elle.

James éclata de rire.

« Je crois que ça ira plus vite si on laisse Kaly s'en charger, suggéra-t-il. On s'occupera plutôt des boules, tous les trois, Harry, toi et moi. »

La petite acquiesça avec enthousiasme et rejoignit rapidement son demi-frère, au moment où, d'un geste de l'Elfe de maison, les guirlandes s'élevaient de la boîte de décorations, pour venir s'enrouler élégamment autour du sapin.

«- Whoa ! s'exclama Kimberley en tapant des mains, guillerette. Et, Harry, tu sais faire ça, toi ?

- Euh…

- En connaissant le sort adéquat, il devrait pouvoir le faire sans problème… lorsqu'il sera en âge d'avoir sa baguette, intervint l'adulte.

- C'est-à-dire dans sept mois…quand j'aurais onze ans, déclara fièrement Harry. Tu viendras avec moi, hein ? »

Son père sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« On verra à ce moment-là, mon gars. Va savoir ce qu'aura décidée ta mère, d'ici là… »

Harry grimaça à cette perspective. Pour l'instant, sa mère semblait se satisfaire de la situation actuelle…mais jusqu'à quand cela durerait ?

« Mais…on reste là pour Noël, hein ? »

Le père et le fils se tournèrent vers Kimberley qui les fixait, incertaine, attendant une réponse à sa question.

« Bien sûr, qu'on reste ici, décréta aussitôt Harry. Moi, je ne retourne pas dans l'autre maison, de toute façon. Et je ne vois pas trop où on pourrait aller sinon. Et je préfère passer Noël avec mon père… Evidemment, si maman et Kim sont là, ça sera encore mieux mais… »

Un claquement sec l'interrompit, alors que Minsy surgissait dans le salon.

« Maître James, Messieurs Remus et Sirius viennent d'arriver. » annonça-t-elle.

L'adulte fronça brièvement les sourcils à cette annonce.

«- Tu peux leur dire de nous rejoindre ici, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Maître James. » assura la petite créature en s'inclinant, avant de quitter les lieux.

Peu après, les deux visiteurs franchissaient la porte du salon, alors que les deux enfants commençaient à accrocher les boules sur le sapin.

«- Et bien, vous nous avez sortit le grand jeu, à ce que je vois, commenta Sirius, l'air amusé.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, les gars, ironisa James.

- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste comme ça, intervint Remus. Mais tu le connais…, ajouta-t-il en désignant Sirius de la main et en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah parce que je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon meilleur ami quand bon me semble ? rétorqua le concerné.

- Tout dépend du motif de ta visite. » répliqua James en fixant son ami d'un air entendu.

Sirius s'abstint de relever sa dernière remarque, étudiant le plafond.

« Ben alors,… pas de gui ? »

Le maître des lieux leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Certainement pas.

- On se demande pourquoi, ironisa Sirius. Eh ! s'indigna-t-il, suite au coup de coude dont l'avait gratifié Remus.

- Tu le sais très bien, soupira James. Quelque chose de plus sérieux à me dire ?

- _L'autre_ n'est pas là ?

- Sirius ! »

Harry leur jeta un regard circonspect face à l'exaspération évidente de Remus et son père. Tout comme Minsy, le meilleur ami de son père ne semblait toujours pas décidé à renoncer à ses griefs à l'égard de sa mère. Le garçon ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, exactement, ce jour-là, mais il était clair que Sirius en voulait terriblement à la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Entre les réticences, déclarées, de Sirius, l'attitude plus posée de Remus, qui cherchait, apparemment, plus à comprendre qu'à sanctionner cette décision, et l'attention de son père, les trois hommes réagissaient totalement différemment face au retour de Lily au Manoir Potter. Oh, évidemment, le garçon savait que son père avait très mal vécu le départ de sa mère, mais dans la mesure où il semblait lui avoir pardonné son choix passé, pourquoi Sirius n'en faisait-il pas autant ? Concernant Minsy, Harry mettait sa réaction sur le compte de sa tendance à couver exagérément ses maîtres. Sirius, lui, c'était autre chose…

« Quelque chose de plus sérieux ? reprit Sirius, faisant mine de réfléchir. Hum… Sûrement. A ce sujet, Scrimgeour aimerait savoir si tu comptes reprendre le travail prochainement. »

Tous, à l'exception de Kimberley (qui triait les boules rouges des dorées) et de Kaly (qui s'occupait toujours du sapin en prenant soin de ne pas écouter la discussion des sorciers), le fixèrent. Remus, les yeux plissés, l'observaient, apparemment surpris. James, lui, avait haussé les sourcils à la requête de son supérieur ainsi rapportée par son ami, alors que Harry les étudiait, attendant la réponse de son père.

«- Probablement après les fêtes, rétorqua ce dernier. Je lui ai déjà dit, lorsque j'ai posé mes congés, qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur moi jusque là… Et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais irremplaçable, tu t'en charges très bien, il me semble.

- Non mais c'est juste que…

- Le sujet est clos, mon vieux. Inutile d'insister, je ne reviendrais pas plus tôt que prévu. »

* * *

Lily remonta le chemin d'un pas vif, sous le couvert des arbres, mue par une certaine impatience. Elle était pressée de retrouver ses enfants... et James. Elle se figea en découvrant enfin le manoir, qui se découpait, majestueux, sur le ciel gris, chargé de lourds nuages sombres, annonciateurs d'une pluie plus ou moins imminente, les yeux écarquillés. Tout était, pourtant, normal lorsqu'elle était partit. Désormais, de larges guirlandes, où se mêlaient houx et rubans rouges et or, ornaient le muret qui entourait le petit jardin à l'avant du manoir, et encadraient les portes et les fenêtres. Deux immenses sapins se dressaient à présent, richement décorés, de part et d'autre de l'allée alors que de nombreuses sphères étincelantes, aux couleurs chatoyantes, flottaient au dessus des parterres de fleurs.

Autant qu'elle ne se souvienne, elle n'avait vu les lieux ainsi décorés qu'une seule fois, l'année de leur sortie de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait été conviée au manoir Potter pour y passer les fêtes de fin d'année.

Lily s'attarda à contempler le jardin ainsi décoré qui lui laissait deviner qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, quant à ce qu'elle verrait lorsqu'elle franchirait la porte du manoir. Apparemment James escomptait bel et bien les garder chez lui pour les fêtes, ou il n'aurait pas pris, elle en était convaincue, la peine de décorer, ou plutôt faire décorer, ainsi les lieux. Elle franchit le portail et remonta l'allée, non sans un regard aux petites boules lumineuses qui, la nuit venue, s'illumineraient, révélant tout leur éclat. Elle n'oublierait jamais la première fois, bien des années auparavant, où James lui avait montré le phénomène, depuis le toit du manoir. Sur le coup, elle avait protesté lorsqu'il avait voulu la faire monter sur son balai, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il voulait la déposer, ainsi, sur le toit… Elle avait totalement oublié ses réticences lorsque le soleil avait disparu totalement à l'horizon, laissant la place à l'obscurité…et à la magie de ses étranges pierres lumineuses qui émettaient une douce lueur aux teintes multiples. Une vision unique… et inoubliable.

Elle esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir et hâta le pas, franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte, elle aussi soigneusement décorée.

* * *

« Et c'est pas fini ! » s'exclama Kimberley en tirant sa mère par la main.

A peine rentrée, elle avait été chaleureusement accueillit par ses deux enfants. La fillette s'était aussitôt empressée de lui montrer ce qu'ils avaient fait en son absence, avant de terminer cette visite improvisée par le salon. Lily s'y laissa entraîner par sa fille, amusée par son enthousiasme.

«- Et là, on a aidé Kaly, avec Harry…

- Et papa aussi. » précisa le garçon, depuis le seuil de la pièce.

Lily s'était attendue à découvrir le manoir ainsi paré, les Elfes de maison ayant, de toute évidence, sortit le grand jeu pour que tout soit prêt à son retour. Mais elle devait reconnaître que, cette fois, s'ils s'étaient surpassés. Elle avait déjà été impressionnée, à l'époque, mais là, elle était bluffée par la magnificence des lieux, mise en avant par les décorations de Noël savamment disposées. Les quatre serviteurs du Manoir avaient dû se donner bien du mal pour obtenir ce résultat… Et le salon n'échappait pas à la règle. La jeune femme s'attarda un instant sur la contemplation des cristaux de verre, finement sculptés, qui flottaient près du plafond, se parant d'éclats orangés en captant la lueur dansante des flammes qui s'élevaient, hautes et claires dans la cheminée.

« C'est bien, hein ? insista Kimberley, tenant toujours la main de sa mère. Et on a aidé Kaly, on a décoré le sapin. »

Harry, lui, avait déjà rejoint le canapé, prenant un verre sur la table basse au passage, pour y rejoindre James et ses deux amis, un verre à la main. Après avoir laissé son fils s'incruster entre son meilleur ami et lui, le maître des lieux esquissa un sourire amusé à l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Mais entre donc, on ne mange pas. » lança-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais s'avança dans la pièce, toujours accompagnée de sa fille, en adressant un sourire aimable à Remus, alors que Sirius, la gratifiait d'un regard sombre, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui lui demandait quelque chose que la jeune femme ne pu saisir.

«- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh non merci, ça ira, répliqua-t-elle vivement alors que James s'apprêtait à se lever pour la servir.

- Tu es sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil face à son insistance et il abandonna aussitôt le sujet.

«- Ca ne te dérange pas si Sirius et Remus restent dîner ici ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se fut installée dans un fauteuil, Kimberley venant s'installer sur ses genoux, une tasse _d'Ambre_ à la main.

- Il me semble que tu es chez toi et qu'il s'agit de tes amis. » commenta Lily.

James haussa les épaules.

« Tu es parfaitement en droit d'avoir ton avis sur la question, tu es ici chez toi, aussi longtemps que tu en ressentiras le besoin. »

Lily ressentit aussitôt un pincement au cœur, comme toujours, lorsqu'elle devait faire face à la générosité et la patience dont il faisait preuve à son égard… Alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas, comme le lui rappelait la moue dédaigneuse de Sirius aux propos de son ami. Elle s'efforça à taire son sentiment de culpabilité et se recomposa une attitude la plus sereine possible.

«- En tout cas, bravo pour la décoration, c'est impressionnant.

- Tout le mérite revient à Minsy, Kaly, Alvy et Eldora. C'est eux qui ont fait le plus gros du travail. Mais j'avoue qu'ils se sont surpassés, cette année.

- Tu m'étonnes, observa Sirius, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'ils… Eh ! »

Il gratifia Remus d'un regard noir, en réponse à un coup de coude, peu discret, dans les côtes. Lily fit mine, comme à son habitude, d'ignorer leur échange silencieux, devinant sans mal les intentions de Sirius. Il cherchait à la provoquer et elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de répondre à ses attaques.

« D'ailleurs, maman, intervint soudain Harry en se redressant sur le canapé et en posant son verre sur la table basse devant lui. On pourrait fêter Noël ici, non ? Comme ça, ils ne se seraient pas fatigués à tout décorer pour rien. » ajouta-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire, consciente des motivations réelles de l'enfant.

« Ben voyons, se moqua-t-elle. Comme si c'était la seule raison pour laquelle tu voulais rester ici pour les fêtes. »

Harry grimaça mais se ressaisit bien vite, lui adressant un regard implorant.

« Moi aussi je veux rester ici pour Noël. » déclara Kimberley en se tortillant sur les genoux de sa mère pour lever les yeux vers elle.

Lily haussa un sourcil, regardant successivement ses deux enfants avant de jeter un bref regard au maître des lieux qui affichait un air détaché, même si, à la façon dont ses doigts se contractaient sur son verre, il guettait lui aussi sa décision.

« Peut-être faudrait-il mieux demander son avis à ton père, avant tout autre chose, Harry ? commenta-t-elle. Des fois qu'avoir deux énergumènes surexcités à l'idée d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël chez lui le dérangerait. Peut-être qu'il préfère être tranquille ce jour-là. » ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Sirius laissa entendre un reniflement méprisant mais s'abstint de tout commentaire alors que Remus affichait une expression clairement amusée et que James levait les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, c'est sûr que, à Poudlard, on adorait passer le matin de Noël à faire la grasse matinée et à rester bien sagement dans notre dortoir en attendant que tout le monde soit réveillé pour ouvrir nos cadeaux, ironisa-t-il. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème, reprit-il, plus sérieusement. Ca serait un plaisir de passer les fêtes avec vous. »

Harry, les yeux brillants de joie, reporta son attention sur sa mère, guettant ainsi sa décision finale. Même si elle l'avait voulu, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle n'aurait jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit face au regard qu'il lui adressait. Encore moins alors que Kimberley affichait, elle aussi, une expression similaire…

«- On passera les fêtes tous ensemble, alors, commenta-t-elle en souriant largement.

- Ouais ! s'exclama son aîné en se levant pour lui sauter au cou, rapidement imité par sa demi-soeur. Merci maman.

- Mais de rien, mon chéri. » murmura-t-elle en passant un bras autour de chacun de ses enfants.

Ce faisant, elle échangea, par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, un bref regard avec James qui lui sourit largement en retour. Apparemment, lui aussi était ravi de cette décision. Près de lui, Sirius se contenta de terminer son verre de whisky pur feu cul sec et Remus acquiesça distraitement.

«- Mais pas d'excès, par contre, précisa-t-elle finalement.

- Evidemment, tu me connais, s'enthousiasma le garçon en s'écartant.

- Oh oui… justement. » marmonna-t-elle.

Mais Harry était déjà retourné jusqu'au canapé, tapant triomphalement dans la main de son père. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules lorsqu'il reprit sa place, ravi.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. La pluie s'était abattue sur le village au début de la soirée et tombait désormais, sans discontinuer. Après le dîner, James et Sirius s'étaient retirés dans le bureau du maître des lieux pour discuter de choses « professionnelles ». Kim et Harry, quant à eux, après avoir pris une tasse d'_Ambre_ à la cuisine, avaient été priés d'aller se laver et de se mettre au lit. Non sans protester, les deux enfants s'étaient finalement pliés aux ordres maternels. La plus jeune s'était rapidement endormie pendant que sa mère lui racontait une histoire, alors que Harry, lui, avait promis de se coucher dès qu'il aurait terminé le magazine qu'il lisait lorsqu'elle était passée dans sa chambre. Elle était ensuite redescendu dans le salon, s'attendant à y trouver les trois anciens Maraudeurs mais seul Remus s'y trouvait, semblant l'attendre. Comme s'il avait deviné ses préoccupations, le lycanthrope était allé droit au but.

« Même si certaines vérités sont parfois difficiles à entendre, je préfère être franc avec toi : Si tu lui enlevais Harry maintenant, James ne s'en remettrait pas. » commenta évasivement Remus, en semblant trouver un intérêt soudain pour les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre près de laquelle il se tenait.

Lily garda le silence. Remus se retourna finalement vers elle, lui jetant un bref regard.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il a souffert de ton départ, il y a onze ans. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis d'ailleurs… Jusqu'à ce que vous croisiez à nouveau son chemin Harry et toi, il…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Enfin, avec Sirius, nous avons longtemps pensé qu'il ne sortirait jamais de sa déprime. Malgré tous nos efforts, il restait désespérément sourd à toutes nos tentatives pour l'aider. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. C'est seulement au bout de cinq ans…, cinq ans Lily, qu'il a commencé à reprendre le dessus, à se dévouer corps et âme à son travail, pour oublier… Mais ce qui c'était passé ne cessait de le hanter, nous en étions parfaitement conscients, Sirius et moi. Moins d'un an avant sa rencontre avec Harry, il semblait avoir reprit le dessus, du moins en apparence. Mais il n'est véritablement redevenu lui-même qu'après… Une fois que vous êtes revenus dans sa vie. »

Il se détourna en constatant le trouble croissant de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la faire culpabiliser mais elle devait savoir.

« Il t'aime toujours, Lily, et il est tout particulièrement attaché à votre fils, et même ta fille, je pense que je ne t'apprend rien en te disant ceci. Mais si jamais vous partiez, tous les trois, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait advenir de James. Désormais, il ne travaille plus pour oublier, mais pour protéger ceux qu'il aime : à savoir Harry et toi. »

Lily garda le silence, perdue dans ses réflexions. Remus eut un faible sourire.

« Désolé. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle soupira et s'approcha du buffet qui occupait un coin du salon, étudiant les photos, encadrées, qui y étaient disposées. La première fois qu'elle y avait jeté un œil, elle avait été surprise d'y découvrir des photos datant des quelques mois qu'elle avait passés en tant que Mrs Potter, mais rien de la, longue, période qui avait suivit. A cela venaient s'ajouter des cadres bien plus récents et qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement : James, un bras passé autour de sa taille alors qu'ils rentraient de leur soirée en tête-à-tête… Kim perchée sur les épaules de James qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'un Harry rayonnant… Harry, tout sourire, juché sur le dos d'un cerf au maintien altier… Elle, assoupie sur le canapé du salon, ses deux enfants blottis contre elle, profondément endormis…

Rien dans ces photos ne laissait paraître des années de séparation qu'elle avait imposées à son ancien mari, ni de la vie qu'il avait bien pu mener dans ce laps de temps. Et elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi… Elle se mordit les lèvres en songeant à quel point elle avait été cruelle en lui infligeant cette séparation brutale. Elle était loin de s'imaginer la réaction que Remus lui avait décrite, tellement convaincue qu'il passerait à autre chose sans mal. Elle s'était laissée aveugler par le souvenir du James séducteur, égocentrique, arrogant et sûr de lui de leur scolarité et non pas comme le jeune homme dévoué, fidèle et aimant qu'il avait été lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Probablement parce que, ainsi, elle avait eu moins de difficulté à oublier tout ce qui avait trait à James, tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler les raisons de son départ et résister plus facilement à la tentation de laisser tomber ses beaux principes pour reprendre contact avec lui. C'était aussi en ces termes qu'elle l'avait décrit à Dylan lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et qu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait quitté le père de son fils. Elle s'était mentit à elle-même, mais aussi à son ancien compagnon (elle frissonna en pensant à lui), pour se protéger, elle, de ses propres sentiments et pour ne pas penser aux conséquences éventuelles de son choix.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, repensant à tout le mal qu'elle avait, bien malgré elle, à tout ses proches, à ces êtres qui étaient sensés être importants pour elle. Et elle les avait, tous, blessés. Harry, en lui interdisant de connaître son père. James, en coupant ainsi tout contact, du jour au lendemain, et en refusant, encore aujourd'hui, de lui avouer les raisons de sa fuite. Kimberley qui, même si elle ne le montrait pas, devait se trouver partager entre son père, qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir alors qu'il avait toujours été gentil et présent pour elle, et le père de son demi-frère, qui s'efforçait de l'intégrer au mieux dans la vie du manoir. Même Dylan, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu aimer réellement, malgré tous ses efforts…

« Lily ? »

Elle sursauta, s'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions. James se tenait près du canapé, la fixant d'un air inquiet.

« Remus et Sirius sont partis, expliqua-t-il. Remus avait l'air gêné, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Ca va ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça faiblement. Apparemment, ce n'était pas très convaincant car James vint s'asseoir près d'elle, déposant une tasse sur la table basse, devant elle.

« Au cas où tu aurais besoin d'un bon remontant. » commenta-t-il alors qu'elle levait vers lui un regard interrogateur.

Elle eut un maigre sourire et reporta son attention sur ses mains.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, assura-t-elle. Il m'a juste fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. »

Bref silence.

«- J'ai été horrible avec toi…, avec vous tous. Je vous ai tous fait souffrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et même encore aujourd'hui…

- Lily… qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle soupira, redressant la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu vas sûrement trouver ça idiot mais… »

Elle s'interrompit et inspira. James garda le silence, se contentant d'attendre, la fixant avec intensité.

« Je…je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te raconter ça, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tellement honte de ce qui s'est passé. C'était stupide ! »

Nouveau silence. Elle baissa les yeux, fixant à nouveau ses mains.

« Je te dois des explications, pourtant. » marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Silence pesant. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement.

«- Je…je t'ai toujours aimé, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie alors ? » s'étonna James, sceptique.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et reporta son attention sur ses mains, fuyant ainsi le regard de son ami.

« Je…je… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 12… Prochain chapitre, le 13è donc, parmi d'autres choses, les révélations de Lily… Vous saurez ENFIN pourquoi elle a agit ainsi, pour l'instant personne n'a l'air d'y avoir pensé, ou en tout cas, personne ne l'a suggéré ^^ Mais aussi les fêtes de fin d'année façon Potter.


	14. Révélations et confrontations

Salut tout le monde

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. J'avais prévu de le poster plus tôt et différemment mais… j'ai, une fois de plus, adapté mes plans ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si c'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? LA révélation qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :S J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois du coup et, même comme ça, ça n'explique pas encore tout ) Il y a encore pas mal de choses sous entendues, notamment parce que j'ai supprimé une scène « flash back » que je n'arrivais pas à intégrer de façon appropriée à cette révélation…. Pas mal de discussion en tout genre, des occupations hivernales par excellence,… Certainement pas mon meilleur chapitre mais qui prépare pas mal le prochain :D

Ceci étant dit, ce chapitre est dédié à **Goutt2mer** pour son avis, ses remarques, ses commentaires qui me donnent à réfléchir et qui m'aident à avoir une vision différente de mes écrits.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 13-Révélations et confrontations

« Je…je… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

« J'avais peur, s'écria-t-elle soudain. Peur de mes sentiments. Peur des circonstances. Peur de… »

Elle s'interrompit un bref instant, fermant les yeux.

« Peur de te perdre toi aussi. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

* * *

_flash back _

_La place de Piccadilly Circus était bondée en ce début de soirée estivale… C'était autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient, puisque tous ces gens présents constituaient, à la fois, des cibles potentielles à une éventuelle attaque de Mangemorts, mais surtout ils leur dissimulaient un quelconque ennemi, tout comme cette même foule les cachaient, eux, à la vue de leurs ennemis._

_James resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son épouse alors qu'ils se frayaient un passage dans la foule environnante. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là, tout comme six autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, après avoir reçu un message du professeur Dumbledore leur demandant de se rendre en ces lieux, où une intervention ennemie devait avoir lieu, selon l'une de ses sources les plus fiables. Tous s'étaient dispersés, en binôme, conformément aux instructions laissées par le vieux sorcier, à travers la place londonienne. _

_«- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes parents devaient sortir ce soir ? s'enquit James._

_- Oui, c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit, ce matin. Ils tenaient à fêter dignement leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Mais elle ne savait pas où mon père comptait l'emmener, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Vingt-cinq ans… Tu te rends compte ?_

_- Oh oui, un quart de siècle de vie commune, commenta-t-il, apparemment amusé. Alors que la nôtre ne fait que commencer. Vingt-cinq ans de mariage et deux filles à leur actif, une belle réussite si j'en crois la sublime beauté qui m'accompagne ce soir et qui a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre en me disant « oui », il y a trois semaines. »_

_Lily sourit, levant un visage radieux vers son mari._

_« Quel charmeur tu fais… Même en mission. »_

_Il laissa entendre un léger rire._

_«- C'est plus fort que moi, surtout en si agréable compagnie_

_- Idiot, rétorqua-t-elle. Même si je t'aime comme tu es._

_- Je t'aime aussi, Lily, répliqua-t-il en se penchant le temps de l'embrasser brièvement. Ceci dit, et si on se dépêchait de trouver ces satanés empêcheurs de tourner en rond, histoire de leur botter les fesses au plus vite et rentrer chez nous ? » ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils passaient devant le théâtre Criterion._

_La jeune femme n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre car au même instant, une violente explosion fit trembler la place, arrachant des hurlements à la foule soudainement paniquée._

_« Le métro, s'écria-t-elle. Ils ont attaqués le métro. »_

_Une sombre fumée s'élevait, en effet, de l'entrée de la station de métro, à quelques mètres d'eux._

_Tous deux s'élancèrent dans cette direction, sortant leurs baguettes, se faufilant aussi rapidement que possible à travers la foule qui fuyait, hurlante et gesticulante, les lieux. Finie la sortie paisible pour ces hommes et ces femmes anonymes qui les entouraient. _

_Le couple parvint cependant à rejoindre l'escalier menant au réseau souterrain, la fumée âcre et sombre s'immisçant rapidement dans les poumons, irritant les yeux, masquant la vue à moins d'un mètre d'eux. James serra la main de son épouse dans la sienne, alors qu'ils dévalaient l'escalier, baguette en avant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le nuage épais résultant de l'explosion qui venait de se produire, manquant parfois tomber, lorsque l'un d'eux trébuchait sur l'une des marches ou lorsque l'un d'eux buttait sur une masse sombre et inerte qui gisait sur le sol, victime du sort lancé par les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la station, où la fumée s'était un peu dissipée, une vision sinistre s'offrit à eux, à la lueur verte émise par la marque des Ténèbres qui flottait désormais près du plafond. Une rame du métro était couchée en travers des voies, ayant visiblement déraillé, fauchant ainsi une partie des gens qui devaient, probablement, se trouver sur les quais lorsque le drame était survenu. Des débuts d'incendie, de part et d'autres de la rame accidentée indiquaient la violence de l'accident et de l'attaque qui venait d'avoir lieu. Mais, pire que tout, de nombreux corps gisaient, pêle-mêle, sur le sol, conservant plus ou moins leur intégrité physique. _

_Tous deux s'étaient figés, fixant la scène avec une horreur croissante. Mais pire que la vision effroyable qui s'offrait à eux, c'était le silence pesant qui régnait sur les lieux. Pas un souffle de vie, pas un cri qui aurait pu trahir l'existence d'un quelconque survivant._

_« Mon Dieu. » souffla Lily, effarée._

_Puis sans crier gare, elle s'avança sur le quai, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette magique._

_«- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu… ?_

_- Il y a peut-être des survivants, observa-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Et il faut éteindre ces débuts d'incendie au plus vite._

_- Et peut-être reste-t-il aussi des Mangemorts embusqués ? » insista James en se hâtant à sa suite, parcourant du regard l'ensemble du quai, les sens en alerte, scrutant chaque ouverture, chaque coin sombre, à la recherche d'un mouvement quelconque._

_Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière eux. Tous deux se retournèrent aussitôt, la baguette pointée vers les arrivants, prêts à combattre si cela s'avérait nécessaire._

_« James, Lily, vous n'avez rien ? »_

_Tous deux soupirèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix familière de Franck, alors qu'il surgissait, accompagné de deux autres membres de l'Ordre, sur le quai. Mais tous se figèrent, en découvrant, à leur tour, la scène cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à eux._

_«- Par Merlin, murmura Fabian._

_- C'est horrible, lâcha Alice en s'agrippant au bras de Franck, près d'elle._

_- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit James alors que les quatre autres sorciers les rejoignaient, enjambant prudemment les corps inerte qui jonchaient le sol pendant que Lily continuait de s'éloigner, s'aventurant plus loin sur le quai._

_- Restés sur la place, pour essayer d'y mettre un peu d'ordre en attendant Dumbledore et des renforts du Ministère… Même si je pense que…_

_- Non ! »_

_Tous se retournèrent vers l'extrémité la plus éloignée du quai, vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à l'écart, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sans prévenir, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, sous le choc._

_« Lily ! »_

_James se précipita dans sa direction, la rejoignant rapidement. Il se figea en identifiant, à son tour, l'un des corps qui gisaient devant eux. De toute évidence, le couple Evans avait fêté leur dernier anniversaire de mariage…_

_« Non, non, non. » souffla-t-elle._

_Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, l'attirant à lui, la serrant contre lui avec force, l'obligeant à détourner le regard de la vision macabre. Elle voulu s'écarter mais il la retint contre lui et, presque aussi vite qu'elle s'était débattue, elle se laissa aller contre lui, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tremblante._

_« Qu'est-ce qui…Oh non ! »_

_Alice les avait rejoint, rapidement suivie par les deux autres, et avait, elle aussi, reconnu les corps sans vie des parents de son amie. Celle-ci pleurait à présent, le visage enfouit au creux de l'épaule de son mari qui resserra encore plus sa prise sur elle._

_ fin du flash back _

* * *

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, connaissant mieux que quiconque les raisons qui pouvaient justifier ces derniers mots. La lutte contre Voldemort avait entraîné de nombreux massacres, notamment chez les Moldus. Moins d'un mois après leur mariage, les parents de la jeune femme avaient été assassinés lors d'un raid des Mangemorts. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait, l'avait totalement rayé de sa vie, reniant jusqu'à son existence. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule…

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? s'enquit-il. On en aurait discuté… »

Elle renifla.

« J'aurais bien voulu… Mais…, tu avais d'autres préoccupations à ce moment. Voldemort multipliait les actions contre le Ministère, tu venais de commencer ta formation d'Auror et… j'ai préféré ne pas insister, alors que tu avais bien assez de soucis sans avoir à y rajouter mes états d'âme. Et il y avait l'Ordre, qui nous sollicitait plus que jamais… »

Bref silence.

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, là-dessus, tu as été blessé lors d'une mission. Tu…tu as faillit y rester et…ça a renforcé mes craintes. Et… j'ai craqué… j'ai fais la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. J'ai préféré partir en traître alors que j'étais seule au manoir. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, juste agit. Mais c'était tellement stupide. »

Elle eut un rire amer.

« Si seulement j'avais sû, à ce moment-là, que j'étais enceinte… Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? »

Nouveau silence.

« Lily… » tenta-t-il en se redressant, tendant la main vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête, se dérobant à son geste.

«- C'était idiot. J'ai trouvé refuge chez une vieille amie à moi…

- Rebecca White ? »

Lily tressaillit, surprise, puis acquiesça.

« Oui… Elle était… Elle habitait près de chez nous. Elle avait quatre ans de plus que moi et elle était à Serdaigle. C'est elle qui m'a initié au monde magique. Elle avait toujours été d'une grande aide et d'une discrétion peu commune. Je me suis donc rendue chez elle et j'ai rompu tout contact avec le monde sorcier, reprit-elle. J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni faire… Surtout que tu ne tentais rien, de ton côté, pour me retrouver… Je…je crois que, à ce moment là, une part de moi espérait que tu me rechercherais mais tu n'as rien fais… Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai appris…pour Harry. »

Bref silence. Lily inspira et reprit ses explications, les yeux rivés sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

« A ce moment-là, j'ai faillit laisser tomber et te contacter mais…j'ai alors entendu parler de la prophétie. Becca était au Ministère le jour où la prophétie y a été déposée. Les Langues-de-plomb sont les seules personnes habilitées à en prendre connaissance, pour les classer au Département des Mystères. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, c'est elle qui a été chargé de celle concernant la chute de Voldemort. Elle… elle a finit par violer son serment de silence pour moi, lorsqu'elle m'a révélé son contenu. J'ai rapidement compris, tout comme elle, à qui elle pouvait s'appliquer, que notre enfant pouvait être impliqué, puisqu'il était sensé naître dans la période désignée par cette prophétie. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire, je ne voulais pas que mon bébé devienne la cible éventuelle d'un mage noir psychotique. »

Elle inspira et poursuivit son récit, d'une voix tremblante.

« Alors, quand, dans le même temps, Becca m'a appris que les Londubat attendaient, eux aussi, un enfant susceptible de correspondre à la prophétie, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. J'ai pris la décision…la terrible décision qui, crois-moi, m'en a considérablement coûté. Mais c'était, à mon sens, le seul moyen de tous nous protéger. Personne ne devait savoir qu'un autre enfant que celui de Franck et Alice pouvait correspondre à cette prophétie. Je pensais qu'en agissant ainsi je protégeais notre fils, mais je te protégeais, toi aussi, d'une certaine façon. Je ne voulais pas que tu en pâtisses, je ne voulais pas t'exposer à une menace encore plus grande, ce qui aurait forcément été le cas si Voldemort avait connaissance de l'existence d'un autre enfant né de parents lui ayant déjà par trois fois échappé…et j'ai demandé le divorce. »

Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains.

« C'était égoïste de ma part, je le reconnais. Peu m'importait qu'un autre couple soit ainsi mis en danger, je ne voulais pas perdre mon enfant et je refusais l'idée que tu puisses être blessé, ou pire être… tué, à cause de cette prophétie. Je ne voulais pas… »

Elle se tût, réprimant un sanglot.

« Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais je ne voulais pas tout ça. Si j'avais sû que tu en souffrirais autant, et que Harry le vivrait aussi mal… Je…je m'en veux tellement. Je… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque, sans crier gare, James l'attira à lui, la serrant contre lui.

«- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait, ce qui en a découlé, bredouilla-t-elle contre lui. Tout est de ma faute !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lily, intervint doucement James.

- Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas pris ces décisions, tu n'aurais pas autant souffert, Harry n'aurait pas eu à endurer cette épreuve, Rebecca serait encore vivante et je n'aurais pas eu à refaire ma vie avec…avec un toutou de Voldemort. J'ai gâché vos vies, à tous, et, comble de tout, j'ai faillit vous perdre tous les deux, Harry et toi, à cause de Dylan. Quelle réussite ! » ironisa-t-elle.

James resserra sa prise, la rapprochant de lui, et passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

«- Harry est toujours vivant, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Oui mais grâce à toi. Parce que, toi, tu as pris des risques pour aller le chercher. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Je n'ai pas su… »

Elle éclata en sanglot et vint enfouir son visage au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. Celui-ci, le menton posé sur la tête de la jeune femme, leva les yeux, croisant ainsi le regard vert émeraude de l'enfant qui se tenait, immobile et silencieux, sur le seuil de la pièce. Il ignorait ce que Harry avait entendu de la conversation mais le garçon ne fit aucune remarque. Il se glissa dans la pièce et rejoignit ses parents.

« C'est pas ta faute, maman. »

Lily tressaillit et se redressa vivement à la voix du jeune garçon, manquant de peu de heurter le menton de son ancien mari.

«- Harry, murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Dans le fond, tu pensais bien faire, assura l'enfant. C'est juste que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir les conséquences de ta décision. »

Lily eut un faible sourire.

«- Tu m'as protégé, toi aussi, maman, continua-t-il. Même sans en avoir l'impression, tu m'as protégé en me laissant chez papa, après mon enlèvement. Et, même si tu ne voulais pas toujours me croire quand je te disais qu'il y avait un problème avec lui, tu as toujours pris ma défense face à Dylan.

- Oh, Harry ! » souffla-t-elle, touchée, en tendant les bras.

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retrouva bien vite entre ses deux parents, dans les bras de sa mère.

«- Tu es adorable, mon chéri, commenta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Mais c'est la vérité, tu sais, insista le garçon. Même si des fois, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi, je n'aime pas te voir triste. »

Lily sourit.

«- Tu es vraiment le digne fils de ton père, toi, observa-t-elle affectueusement.

- Mais il a raison, Lily. La seule chose que tu aurais à te reprocher, c'est d'être partie comme une voleuse et d'avoir empêché Harry de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mis à part ça, tu as très bien assumé tes choix, répliqua James. Ce qui est fait est fait. L'essentiel c'est que nous soyons tous en un seul morceau et en bonne santé.

- Et ensemble. » précisa l'enfant, en toute innocence.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, songeant tous les deux que leur fils ne changerait jamais d'avis. Il s'était mis en tête de réunir ses deux parents, il s'obstinerait dans ce sens.

* * *

La fatigue aidant, Harry avait fini par s'endormir. James l'avait donc ramené dans sa chambre et l'avait mis au lit en veillant bien à ne pas le réveiller. Il ôta les lunettes de l'enfant avant de les poser sur la table de chevet, à portée de main, puis le recouvrit soigneusement de sa couverture.

« Dors bien, mon grand. » murmura-t-il en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils.

L'enfant marmonna dans son sommeil. James sourit et se détourna, son regard se posant alors sur une pile de magazines posés à même le sol près de la porte. Intrigué par leur emplacement un peu inhabituel, il y jeta un bref regard. Rapidement, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'anciens numéros de Quidditch Magazine. Plus précisément ceux que Sirius conservait habituellement dans leur bureau, au Ministère, et qu'il avait ramené au Manoir pour occuper l'enfant lorsque celui-ci, encore en convalescence, commençait à trouver le temps long alors qu'il devait rester au lit. Et dans cette pile se trouvait, entre autre, un numéro qui avait, alors, grandement fasciné l'enfant…

* * *

_Flash back_

_En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Harry, assis dans son lit, le dos calé contre la tête du lit, leva les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait avec intérêt._

_« Ah, papa, tu tombes bien. » s'exclama-t-il._

_L'adulte haussa les sourcils._

_«- Je ne savais pas qu'on t'avait proposé un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Grande Bretagne_

_- Comment ça ? »_

_Harry brandit le magazine qu'il consultait._

_«- C'est un des vieux numéros que Sirius m'a passé hier, expliqua-t-il. Et il y a tout un article à ton sujet._

_- Ah, ça… C'est de l'histoire ancienne._

_- Pourquoi tu as refusé ? »_

_James fixa longuement son fils, soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la page indiquée par l'enfant._

_« Alors ? » insista Harry._

_James sourit._

_«- Tu es vraiment aussi obstiné que ta mère, toi. Quand tu as une idée en tête, rien ne t'arrête._

_- Maman dit le contraire, elle, objecta l'enfant. Elle dit que j'ai hérité ça de toi. Mais pourquoi tu as refusé ? »_

_James leva les yeux au ciel mais ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du garçon._

_«- Et bien…disons que c'est justement pour ta mère que j'ai refusé._

_- Comment ça ? »_

_L'adulte hésita._

_« Il se trouve que cette proposition m'a été faite deux mois avant notre mariage, à ta mère et moi. J'étais prêt à me dévouer corps et âme à notre couple, raison pour laquelle j'ai renoncé à cette proposition unique. »_

_Il renifla dédaigneusement._

_« Si j'avais sû qu'elle me quitterait quelques mois plus tard… »_

_Harry se déplaça dans son lit et se blottit contre son père, abandonnant le magazine._

_«- Je crois qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup…et que ça lui a fait peur._

_- Elle a une drôle de façon de le montrer, marmonna l'adulte._

_- Moi je pense que maman t'aimait tellement…qu'elle avait peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »_

_James fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par la remarque de son fils._

_«- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Elle te l'a dit ?_

_- Non mais je le sais. Tu crois qu'elle m'aurait gardé si elle ne t'aimait pas ? Après tout, j'étais un souvenir constant de sa vie avec toi, non ? Pourtant, elle m'a donné ton nom, elle m'a donné toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait m'offrir et…je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aurait épousé si elle ne t'aimait pas vraiment… Enfin, c'est ce que je crois. »_

_James garda le silence un instant, assimilant les propos de son fils._

_« Dis donc, toi, t'es sûr que tu n'as que dix ans ? Tu as des propos déconcertant de maturité des fois »_

_Harry sourit._

_«- Je n'ai fait que des déductions, observa-t-il. Mais, grâce à maman, je suppose que j'ai appris à adopter une réflexion plus développée que les autres enfants de mon âge._

_- Je vois ça. »_

_Harry sourit une fois de plus et se cala un peu plus contre son père qui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de l'enfant._

_«- Je t'aime, papa, murmura-t-il._

_- Je t'aime aussi, mon grand, et chaque jour qui passe, je remercie Merlin de ton audace et de ta détermination à me connaître ou je n'aurais probablement jamais eu la chance de te connaître. »_

_Harry grimaça._

_«- Si maman n'avait pas tout fait pour m'empêcher de te voir, je n'aurais peut-être pas essayé à tout prix de te rencontrer. Mais je crois que quelque chose en moi me poussait à le faire… Et c'est ce qui m'a incité à partir en douce de la maison ce jour-là, je suppose._

_- En tout cas, je suis content que tu l'aies fait. »_

_ fin du flash back._

* * *

James secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent. Le magazine qui avait, ce jour-là, attiré l'attention de son fils, se trouvait au sommet de la pile, preuve que, encore récemment, l'enfant y avait jeté un coup d'œil. Apparemment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son père ait pu refuser une place dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. L'homme pris le magazine, le feuilletant machinalement.

« _Moi je pense que maman t'aimait tellement…qu'elle avait peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._ »

Les propos de son fils, ce jour-là, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des propos qui correspondaient à ce que Lily lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« _J'avais peur. Peur de mes sentiments. Peur des circonstances. Peur de… te perdre toi aussi._ »

Les circonstances… Ils avaient quittés Poudlard, fraîchement diplômés, dans un contexte de guerre. Voldemort avait déjà étendu son règne de terreur sur une bonne partie de la Grande-Bretagne et ne cessait de gagner en puissance. Conformément à la demande du professeur Dumbledore, leur groupe avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, créé par le vieux sorcier. A trois reprises, Lily, Franck, Alice et lui avaient été confrontés au mage noir et, à chaque fois, ils s'en étaient tirés de peu, bénéficiant d'une chance insolente à chaque fois. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas passé loin d'y laisser sa peau lors de sa troisième rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A ce moment-là, cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait épousé Lily et, dans ce laps de temps, tout semblait s'être acharné sur leur couple. Pourtant, rien, à cette époque, n'aurait pu lui laisser entendre ce qu'il arriverait par la suite. Lily semblait s'être remise du décès tragique de ces parents, lors d'une attaque ennemie sur un quartier moldu de Londres, et elle se consacrait désormais dans ses études de médicomagie. Ce qui lui convenait très bien. Après tout, elle avait déjà été confrontée à trois reprises à Voldemort et il préférait, de ce fait, la savoir au Manoir, en lieu sûr, que sur les champs de bataille. Et il y avait eu cette mission à Douvres. Sa troisième rencontre avec le mage noir. Il n'en gardait que de vagues souvenirs mais désarmé, acculé au sommet d'une falaise, touché par un sort qui lui était inconnu, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de sauter pour échapper au sortilège de mort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était revenu à lui à Sainte Mangouste, une Lily blafarde à son chevet. Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, grâce aux soins et à la patience de son épouse.

Et il y avait eu ce nouvel ordre de mission, envoyé par le Ministère. Ce jour-là, il avait dû essuyer les foudres de la jeune femme. Même à Poudlard, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse.

_« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses passer ton travail avant tout le reste ? Tu tiens donc tant que ça à te faire tuer ? Ca ne t'a donc pas servit, la dernière fois ? »_

Les propos rageurs qu'elle lui avait alors adressés lui revinrent à l'esprit. Oh, il s'était bien douté qu'elle le prendrait mal…mais pas à ce point. Ceci dit, il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, habitué de longue date aux sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme. D'autant plus que, le soir même, tout semblait avoir déjà été oublié….

Il jeta un bref regard vers l'enfant endormi et remis le magazine là où il l'avait pris en se promettant de les rendre à Sirius, pour qu'il les ramène au Ministère, dès que possible.

Il soupira et, après un dernier regard à son fils, il éteignit la lumière de la chambre et quitta la pièce, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il se laissa aller contre le mur, la tête appuyée contre la paroi.

« _Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? On en aurait discuté_… »

Il eut un rire amer en réalisant ce qu'il avait osé lui dire un peu plus tôt. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler de ses préoccupations au cours du dernier mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Entre sa convalescence, les sollicitations de l'Ordre et du Ministère et ce satané ordre de mission, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de prendre le temps de discuter. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par craquer. Il grimaça en songeant que, d'une certaine façon, cette dispute avait été la dernière occasion qu'ils avaient eu pour, réellement, s'expliquer. Mais elle était si contrariée, qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à l'apaiser et encore plus à la convaincre de ne pas l'envoyer dormir sur le canapé du salon. Elle dormait encore le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au Ministère. Et lorsqu'il était rentré, deux jours plus tard, Lily était partit, ne laissant qu'une simple lettre derrière elle. La suite…il préférait ne plus y penser.

Il inspira, s'efforçant à chasser ses sombres réflexions de son esprit. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il ôta machinalement ses lunettes, se pinçant l'arête du nez, agacé. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Il ne su jamais combien de temps il resta là, plongé dans ses pensées mais il finit par remettre ses lunettes.

« Maître James ? »

Minsy se tenait dans le couloir, les oreilles dressées au dessus de la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Maître, je…

- Même toi tu as souffert, Minsy, pardonne-moi.

- Mais… »

Il secoua la tête, repensant à ce que Sirius lui avait dit, peu après l'installation de Lily et les enfants au Manoir.

« _Je ne demande que ça… Comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir objectivement la situation, à commencer par l'attitude de certains de tes Elfes, ou même de ton fils, par rapport à tout ça._ »

Minsy avait toujours été là, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle l'avait toujours servit avec dévotion, tout comme elle avait fidèlement servit ses parents, et plus particulièrement sa mère, et cela jusqu'à leur mort onze ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'il était enfant, l'Elfe s'arrangeait pour satisfaire à toutes ses demandes, tous ses désirs, et il en avait beaucoup à l'époque. Pourtant, il avait toujours pu compter sur la petite créature magique, même, et surtout, après le départ de Lily. Là encore, elle s'était démenée pour aider Sirius et Remus pour l'inciter à se reprendre, à se ressaisir. Elle avait toujours été là mais jamais, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était interrogé sur ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver maintenant que Lily était revenue au Manoir, après toutes ces années d'absence où Minsy avait dû, elle, réparer au quotidien le mal que la jeune femme avait fait en partant sans prévenir.

« Mais, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Maître, observa l'Elfe, en le fixant d'un air anxieux. Ce n'est pas votre faute si… »

Elle se tut, baissant la tête, triturant nerveusement un pan de sa toge.

« Si quoi, Minsy ? »

L'Elfe garda le silence.

« Je…je n'ai pas sût la convaincre de rester, je n'ai pas pu l'empêche de vous faire souffrir, je… j'ai faillit à la promesse que j'avais faite à votre défunte mère de toujours veiller sur vous et de faire en sorte que tout aille au mieux pour vous. Je… »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, profondément mal à l'aise.

« Minsy, soupira le maître des lieux en s'accroupissant pour faire face à la petite créature. Alors, c'était ça qui te tracassait ? Tu te sentais responsable de tout ça ? »

L'Elfe ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol, honteuse. Elle acquiesça lentement, d'un bref signe de tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, Minsy. Tu n'aurais jamais rien pu faire pour convaincre Lily. Après tout, je suis assez bien placé pour savoir que, quand elle a décidé quelque chose, rien ni personne ne peut la convaincre du contraire. A moins qu'elle change elle-même d'avis, évidemment. Elle avait décidé de partir, elle serait partie de toute façon. »

La créature magique garda le silence. Même si, à la moue sceptique qu'elle affichait, le sorcier se doutait bien que seule les règles lui interdisant de contester les décisions de son maître et de donner son avis sur les humains à qui elle devait allégeance la dissuadaient d'en dire plus.

« Minsy, tu ne peux pas toujours porter la responsabilité de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Certes, tu as promis à ma mère de toujours veiller sur moi mais il y a prescription, maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis assez âgé pour me débrouiller par moi-même et assumer, seul, les conséquences de mes choix. Honnêtement, même si je suis heureux de te savoir aussi dévoué à ma cause, je préfèrerais que tu t'occupes surtout de mon fils et de la petite. »

L'Elfe le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

«- Mais…

- Occupe-toi d'eux de ton mieux, comme tu as sût si bien le faire pour moi. Et laisse-moi régler seul mes problèmes avec leur mère, d'accord ? »

La créature magique ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, mais la referma aussitôt et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Bien, Maître James. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. »

Sur ce, elle disparut dans un claquement sec. James soupira à nouveau et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à trouver normal qu'il héberge chez lui la mère de son fils, et surtout la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé ? Même si Remus semblait approuver sa décision, Sirius lui, ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il commettait une grave erreur.

Il resta un moment, assis dans le couloir, adossé au mur, les yeux fermés.

« Tu dors pas dans ton lit ? »

Il sursauta, pris au dépourvu par cette petite voix timide aussi près de lui alors qu'il n'avait entendu approcher personne. Il se maudit mentalement d'avoir relâché à ce point sa surveillance. Certes il était en congé et chez lui mais il n'en restait pas moins un Auror. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers la fillette assise près de lui, un ours en peluche dans les bras. Kimberley le fixait de ses grands yeux chocolat, par-dessus la tête de sa peluche.

James s'efforça à sourire.

« Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais. »

La petite acquiesça avec gravité.

« Oui, maman aussi réfléchis beaucoup… mais jamais dans le couloir. » ajouta-t-elle après un bref instant de réflexion.

James eut un maigre sourire.

« Tu ne devrais pas déjà dormir, toi ? » observa-t-il.

L'enfant eut une moue penaude.

« Faut pas le dire à maman, elle sera pas contente. »

James rit légèrement et secoua la tête, amusé.

« Elle ne l'apprendra pas par moi, tu en as ma parole. »

La petite sourit.

« Alors comme ça, tu as souvent vu ta mère réfléchir ? »

Kimberley acquiesça.

« Oh oui, surtout quand elle pensait qu'on dormait, Harry et moi. Même des fois quand… papa dormait aussi. »

Elle grimaça.

« Pardon. »

James haussa les sourcils, surpris et lui jeta un bref regard en coin.

« Pourquoi ? »

La petite baissa la tête.

« Je veux pas t'embêter en parlant de mon papa alors que… »

Elle se tut, gênée. L'adulte esquissa un faible sourire.

« Ton père te manque ? »

Kimberley haussa les épaules.

«- Ben oui, c'est mon papa. Mais… il a fait beaucoup de mal à Harry, et aussi à maman.

- Comment ça ? »

La petite hésita et se mordit les lèvres, hésitante.

«- Souvent…maman pleurait, quand elle pensait être seule. Et elle prenait des potions le soir. Elle les… cachait.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

Kimberley fronça le nez et resserra son ours en peluche contre elle.

« J'observe, commenta-t-elle simplement. Je ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention, je dis pas grand-chose mais… j'observe. »

Le silence s'instaura. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça ? Il hésita puis passa un bras autour des épaules de la fillette. Celle-ci sourit et vint se lover contre lui.

«- Je comprend pas, reprit-elle finalement.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, t'es un papa super pour Harry. Il parlait que de toi quand il rentrait à la maison et, même maintenant, il est toujours content. Et maman t'aime beaucoup… alors pourquoi elle est partie avec mon papa ? »

James esquissa un sourire.

«- Va savoir. Des fois, les adultes font des choses étranges.

- Mais…, t'es un adulte toi aussi.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais disons que ta mère est encore plus difficile à comprendre que la plupart des adultes. Et elle a une fierté peu commune. »

La fillette hocha la tête.

«- Mais je l'aime beaucoup, ma maman. Et je t'aime bien toi aussi, tu es gentil avec nous… alors que maman n'a pas toujours été avec toi et… que je suis rien pour toi.

- Mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Tu es une petite fille adorable, et ce n'est pas parce que… tu n'es que la demi-sœur de Harry que je dois te traiter différemment. »

L'enfant esquissa un sourire timide.

« J'aimerai bien qu'on reste toujours chez toi. »

James sourit.

« A vous de convaincre votre mère, conclut-il. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais si on allait se coucher, pour de vrai cette fois ? »

La fillette fit mine de réfléchir.

« Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

James éclata de rire, amusé par la lueur malicieuse qui animait les prunelles de l'enfant, si semblable à celle qu'il voyait régulièrement apparaître dans les yeux de son fils lorsqu'il tentait de négocier.

De toute évidence, elle marchait déjà sur les traces de son demi-frère.

« Ok, va pour une histoire. » accepta-t-il en se levant avant d'aider la petite à se remettre sur ses pieds.

* * *

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés.

« Harry ! »

Une petite tornade auburn venait de lui sauter dessus, le réveillant en sursaut.

« Ouf, Kim ! »

La petite éclata de rire, mais s'écarta assez de son demi-frère pour lui permettre de se redresser tant bien que mal dans son lit pendant qu'elle sautait sur le lit avec bonne humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi enthousiaste ? » marmonna-t-il en récupérant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

Ce faisant, son regard se posa sur son réveil, posé bien en évidence à côté de la lampe de chevet.

«- Mais, il n'est même pas encore sept heures, protesta-t-il.

- Je m'ennuyais, toute seule, se justifia simplement la fillette en faisant la moue. Mais viens, voir ! ajouta-t-elle en quittant brusquement le lit. Viens ! »

Le garçon se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacé. Finalement, il soupira.

«- J'espère vraiment que ça en vaut la peine, grommela-t-il en s'extirpant finalement de son lit, s'arrachant à sa couverture.

- Mais oui… Viens ! » s'exclama-t-elle, trépignant près de la fenêtre.

Harry grimaça mais se résigna, la rejoignant sans grande motivation. Mais, le temps qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, elle avait déjà écarté, tant bien que mal, l'un des lourds rideaux qui masquaient la fenêtre et l'avait ouvert, laissant aussitôt l'air froid extérieur s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le garçon frissonna, maudissant silencieusement l'enthousiasme enfantin dont sa demi-sœur faisait preuve en cet instant.

« Viens, voir ! C'est encore mieux vu d'ici ! » s'écria-t-elle depuis le petit balcon qui dominait l'arrière du manoir.

Harry soupira, prenant le temps d'ouvrir correctement les rideaux. Dans un premier temps, il nota le ciel gris et bas, chargé d'épais nuages cotonneux, dans la brume grise de l'aube. A cette heure matinale, le soleil émergeait à peine, quelque part à l'horizon, diffusant une douce lueur sur les lieux, se reflétant légèrement sur la rambarde du balcon et la cime des arbres recouverts d'un manteau immaculé.

Un manteau immaculé ? Harry écarquilla les yeux et franchit rapidement le seuil de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Là, il comprit enfin la raison de l'excitation de sa demi-sœur, en apercevant la vaste étendue blanche à présent à leurs yeux.

« T'as vu, il a neigé ! » s'exclama Kimberley en esquissant un sourire ravi.

Les deux enfants restèrent un bref instant ainsi, se contentant d'observer, sans un mot, le paysage enneigé puis, sans crier gare, Harry fit demi-tour.

«- Mais… ?

- Viens ! »

La fillette, après un instant de surprise, se hâta à la suite de son aîné hors de la chambre puis dans le couloir.

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

Il y eut un bref silence puis plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent alors que des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui… ? »

L'enfant regretta aussitôt, l'espace d'une seconde, sa bruyante intervention. Non seulement il avait réveillé tout le manoir mais ils s'étaient sûrement imaginés le pire en l'entendant ainsi crier. Même Sirius, qui était pourtant un gros dormeur, s'était réveillé et se tenait, parfaitement alerte, dans le couloir.

«- Oups, désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Il a neigé ! Il a neigé ! » s'exclama triomphalement Kimberley.

Les adultes se détendirent, affichant désormais des expressions diverses. Si Lily arborait un air sévère, Sirius paraissait quelque peu agacé alors que Remus et James semblaient plutôt amusés par la situation.

«- Bon, si ce n'est que ça… Je retourne dormir, grommela Sirius.

- Eh, rabat-joie, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas retourner bien sagement te coucher alors qu'une belle couche de neige encore vierge et incroyablement tentante s'offre à toi dehors, répliqua le lycanthrope en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Trop tôt pour moi, marmonna Sirius. Y en a qui travaille toute la semaine, contrairement à d'autres. Et je n'ai pas encore eu mon quota de sommeil.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber, intervint calmement le maître des lieux. Laissons donc ce vieux grincheux retourner hiberner dans sa tanière. Quant à nous, puisque nous sommes tous réveillés, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas profiter de cette neige ?

- Je pense qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner, eux aussi, se coucher, rétorqua posément Lily, jusque là silencieuse, lorsque Sirius eut, à nouveau, disparu dans sa chambre. La plupart des enfants de leur âge dorment encore à cette heure, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un regard désapprobateur à son fils.

- Eh, c'est Kim qui a eu l'idée, au départ, protesta aussitôt celui-ci. C'est elle qui m'a réveillé. J'y suis pour rien. »

La fillette lui adressa un regard indigné, provoquant les rires des anciens Maraudeurs alors que la jeune femme réprimait difficilement un sourire.

«- Mais c'est toi qui a réveillé tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en affichant une moue malicieuse. Non, mais je veux pas retourner dormir, je voudrais aller jouer dehors. J'ai plus sommeil. »

Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et leva les mains en signe de défaite.

« Oh et puis… faites comme vous voulez. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à sortir, habillez-vous mieux que ça, tous autant que vous êtes. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, passant devant le maître des lieux sans un mot. Un bref silence suivit son départ.

«- Le dernier changé est une poule mouillée ! claironna alors Kimberley avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, sous le regard surpris de son demi-frère et des deux adultes, restés dans le couloir.

- C'est vraiment à se demander si elle n'a pas, elle aussi, d'une certaine manière, hérité d'un gêne Maraudeur, commenta Remus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je pense surtout qu'elle prend modèle sur Harry, répliqua James, en adressant un regard amusé à son fils. Tu tiens tant que ça à être une « poule mouillée », Harry ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« Tu parles, elle prend toujours des heures à se changer, se justifia-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas une fille pour rien. Alors, je lui laisse un peu d'avance… »

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire face à la désinvolture de l'enfant.

«- Là, par contre, il me fait un peu penser à Sirius, plaisanta Remus.

- Oh, eh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ? C'est mon fils, riposta son ami, piqué au vif.

- Ca, personne ne dira le contraire. Il est difficile de remettre en cause ta paternité quand on vous voit, tous les deux. Bon, sur ce, je vais me changer.

- Ah, tu viens avec nous dehors ? s'étonna Harry.

- Evidemment, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous amusez sans moi, riposta le lycanthrope, en se retournant vers lui en souriant largement.

- Cool, s'exclama l'enfant. Bon, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, alors. »

Sur ce, il fila sans plus attendre dans sa chambre.

«- Ce gamin est vraiment incroyable, observa Remus en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Un mage noir psychotique ne rêve que d'une chose, le supprimer, et lui, il reste fidèle à lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais demandé les raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort voulait s'en prendre à lui. Il n'a jamais cherché à savoir.

- Surprenant, connaissant sa curiosité habituelle. »

James acquiesça silencieusement, l'air songeur.

_« Et Voldemort disait que… »_

Les mots que son fils avait prononcés, après son enlèvement, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé ce que cela pouvait impliquer ? Bon, évidemment, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, il avait été blessé lors de la confrontation qui avait suivit et, de ce fait, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure d'analyser clairement tout ce qui avait été dit à ce moment-là. Il n'avait, apparemment, pas eu l'esprit très clair, ou en tout cas pas suffisamment pour prendre conscience de l'importance de ces propos au moment où l'enfant les avait prononcés. D'autant plus que Lily l'avait aussitôt interrompu, effarée par la perspective de son fils se retrouvant confronté au mage noir.

« Je crois… que Voldemort lui a parlé, avant de s'en prendre à lui. Je ne fais que supposer, puisque Harry n'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais… »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Ca mériterait d'être approfondit, commenta-t-il. Je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'a pensé à lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, entre ta blessure, sa maladie et les initiatives douteuses de Lily, vous avez eu d'autres préoccupations, et, de toute évidence, Harry n'a pas souhaité aborder le sujet lui-même. »

James acquiesça distraitement. Même si le garçon faisait mine de rien, quoi que Voldemort ait pu lui dire, ça sortait forcément de tout ce que ses proches avaient pu lui dire le concernant. Restait à savoir à quel point les propos du mage noir avaient pu affecter l'enfant...

« Ceci dit, peut-être qu'il ne lui a rien dit de… compromettant, reprit Remus. Dans tous les cas, ton fils a probablement eu d'autres choses à faire que réfléchir à ce que Voldemort a bien pu lui dire. Et, dans ce cas, y faire allusion risquerait de l'inciter à y penser à nouveau. »

Le maître des lieux secoua négativement la tête.

« Dans ce cas, autant laisser faire les choses, conclut-il finalement. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à l'obliger à repenser à ce qu'il a bien pu entendre ce soir-là. On verra bien. »

Remus voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et inclina la tête d'un air entendu.

« C'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire dans l'état actuel des choses, oui, confirma-t-il. Ceci dit, nous ferions mieux de nous changer, nous aussi, tu ne crois pas ? »

James s'apprêtait à répliquer mais, réalisant que son ami s'efforçait à détendre l'atmosphère, les ramenant ainsi à l'instant présent, il esquissa un sourire entendu.

« Voyons voir lequel de nous deux sera la « poule mouillée », alors. »

Remus éclata de rire.

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »

Sur ce, tous deux se séparèrent, le lycanthrope rejoignant la chambre qu'il occupait lors de ses nombreux séjours au manoir, alors que James, de prime abord, regagnait l'escalier, avant de se raviser.

* * *

Lily soupira, assise à même le sol, dos au lit, les jambes croisées, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le matelas, les yeux fermés, triturant machinalement la petite bourse de velours noir qu'elle avait récupéré, quelques temps auparavant. Elle se mordit les lèvres, agacée. Si même Kimberley commençait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête... Cela étant, les deux enfants n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis ce séjour prolongé au manoir. La petite suivait son aîné comme son ombre, ou presque, et, de toute évidence, reproduisait son comportement. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était certainement pas une bonne chose. Malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant de les avoir envoyé, tous les deux, au Manoir. Ses deux enfants étaient épanouis, joyeux et en bonne santé… Que demander de plus ?

On frappa à la porte de la chambre, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

« Entrez. » lâcha-t-elle distraitement, prenant juste le temps de glisser la bourse sous le lit, derrière elle.

Elle entendit aussitôt la porte s'ouvrir puis le silence. Sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, Lily identifia sans peine le nouveau venu, alors qu'il se tenait, incertain, sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux face à l'inquiétude évidente qui perçait dans sa voix et redressa la tête, se fustigeant mentalement, et s'efforça à adopter une expression plus sereine. Elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle. Je…réfléchissais. » ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un bref regard.

Il acquiesça pensivement, toujours sur le seuil, et se passa la main sur la nuque.

« Dis, si tu préfères qu'on attende un peu avant qu'ils aillent dehors, on peut toujours… »

Lily eut un léger rire et secoua la tête.

«- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupais, reconnut-elle. Et, franchement, les connaissant, je doute fort qu'ils acceptent d'attendre.

- Je pense aussi, confirma-t-il, l'air amusé. Et encore, on peut s'estimer heureux que Sirius n'ait pas voulu se joindre à nous sinon ils seraient déjà dehors à l'heure qu'il est. »

Lily sourit, ne doutant pas un seul instant de ce qu'il avançait, même si Sirius demeurait toujours aussi implacable en sa présence. Elle comprenait la raison de son attitude, après tout il avait toujours été très protecteur à l'égard de son frère de cœur. Il lui reprochait, à juste titre, d'avoir blessé son meilleur ami, et il le lui faisait clairement savoir. Non seulement, il lui en voulait mais en plus il lui indiquait aussi qu'il désapprouvait totalement sa présence en ces lieux mais, par respect pour son ami, il s'abstenait de tout commentaire, du moins, pour le moment.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous ? » demanda finalement James, la ramenant à la réalité du moment.

La jeune femme hésita un bref instant, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Merci mais pas pour l'instant. »

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, changeant de sujet.

« Bon…, mais si tu changes d'avis entre temps, tu sais où nous trouver. Ca te dérange si je…récupère quelques affaires dans l'armoire ? » s'enquit-il en désignant d'un geste le meuble en question.

Lily haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il estime nécessaire de lui poser cette question.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est ta chambre, quand même. »

Il acquiesça distraitement, l'air mal à l'aise et s'avança jusqu'au meuble, ouvrant l'une des portes. Au bout d'un instant, elle lui jeta un regard en coin alors qu'il fouillait dans ses affaires, à la recherche d'une tenue plus appropriée à une sortie dans la neige. Il lui tournait le dos, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'entendit grommeler et il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean.

La jeune femme eut un sourire et secoua la tête, amusée.

«- Des difficultés à retrouver tes affaires ? se moqua-t-elle

- Non, ça fait juste un moment qu'elles n'ont pas servies, et que je préfère éviter d'avoir à vider l'ensemble de l'armoire pour les…atteindre. » répliqua-t-il en s'écartant brusquement, manquant de se faire ensevelir sous l'ensemble de ses vêtements qui jaillirent soudain de l'armoire.

Lily éclata de rire alors qu'il pestait vertement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » grogna-t-il.

Mais elle l'avait déjà rejoint, sa propre baguette à la main, renvoyant toutes ses affaires, qui gisaient sur le sol, en petits tas bien ordonnés sur les étagères. Finalement, seuls quelques vêtements demeurèrent à leurs pieds.

«- C'est ça, que tu cherchais ? lança-t-elle, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, en ramassant une paire de gants.

- Ah, ah, ironisa-t-il. Moque-toi. J'avais la tête ailleurs, se justifia-t-il. Ceci dit, merci pour ton aide, même si j'aurais pu le faire moi-même. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir totalement réprimer son sourire amusé, alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires.

«- Bon, je vais…

- Ta salle de bain est libre, intervint Lily en le voyant repartir vers la porte. Rien ne t'empêche de t'en servir, puisque tu es là, au lieu d'aller, une fois de plus, squatter celle que tu laisses à tes meilleurs amis, ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Mais…

- Ca ne me dérange pas, James, assura-t-elle. On est chez toi, dans ta chambre, c'est quand même la moindre des choses que…

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu es déjà là de toute façon alors autant faire au plus près, non ? »

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, se contentant de lui adresser un regard incertain.

«- Tu es sûre que…

- Mais oui, James ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Cesse donc de tergiverser ou la neige aura eu le temps de fondre dix fois avant que tu ne sois prêt. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par trouver refuge dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Lily secoua la tête, partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement face aux états d'âmes dont le maître des lieux faisait preuve, avec son sens, presque excessif, de l'hospitalité. Elle avait appris, lors d'une discussion anodine avec Remus, que non content de lui laisser sa chambre et de dormir dans le salon, il préférait recourir à la salle de bain qu'il mettait à la disposition de ses amis plutôt que d'oser utiliser sa propre salle de main, dans un soucis de respecter au mieux son intimité, à elle.

La jeune femme inspira. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer de cette façon. Ce n'était pas à lui de se priver, de se sacrifier à chaque fois pour la préserver, elle. Elle l'avait assez fait souffrir. Mais… cela impliquait qu'elle prenne une décision. Et que, cette fois-ci, elle s'y tienne, quoi qu'il advienne. Mais chaque possibilité impliquait des difficultés, des problèmes à plus ou moins long terme.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le lit, exaspérée. Pourquoi étais-ce si difficile de prendre cette décision ? Pourquoi hésitait-elle autant ? Elle se plaqua les mains sur le visage, plongée dans ses réflexions, en proie à une lutte intérieure. Jusque là, elle s'était fiée à sa raison… à tort, au vue du résultat de ses choix passés. Et si elle se décidait enfin à suivre son cœur, en sachant que ce n'était pas sans inconvénient non plus ?

Après tout, si elle persistait dans sa ligne de conduite actuelle, il lui faudrait faire face à un choix déchirant, si elle partait, se protégeant ainsi de ses sentiments à l'égard de James, qui finiraient, un jour ou l'autre, par se retourner contre elle. Après tout, supporterait-elle de se séparer de son fils, le laissant ainsi à la garde paternelle, ou prendrait-elle le risque de blesser à la fois James et Harry en leur imposant une nouvelle séparation ? Elle grimaça à cette pensée, consciente que l'enfant ne lui faciliterait sûrement pas les choses et ferait tout pour rejoindre son père dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Et elle ne préférait même pas penser à l'impact que cette décision aurait sur James. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de quitter son fils, même en le sachant à la garde son père. Il était sa raison d'être depuis plus de dix ans, et elle ne se résignerait jamais à se séparer de lui, et encore moins ne plus jamais le voir. Ce qui serait le cas si elle décidait de partir. Elle couperait, une fois de plus, les ponts avec sa vie passée, ses relations.

Et, même si elle partait, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Où irait-elle ? Voldemort n'abandonnerait pas si facilement ses plans de vengeance à l'encontre de l'enfant. Et elle était sûre que ni le mage noir ni Dumbledore ne se laisserait plus berner par une fuite clandestine à l'étranger, ou tout du moins dans des pays anglophones. Dans tous les cas, cela serait une manœuvre d'autant plus délicate que Harry serait prêt à tout pour rentrer en contact avec son père, au risque de trahir leur localisation. A moins de se déplacer constamment, de ne jamais s'attarder au même endroit ? Elle écarta aussitôt cette idée. Après tout, elle souhaitait un minimum de stabilité à ses enfants. Etre toujours par monts et par vaux ne conviendrait ni à Harry ni à Kimberley.

Restait donc l'autre option : rester. Mais à quel prix ? Voldemort continuerait à traquer son fils et serait d'autant plus déterminer à supprimer quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin. James aurait encore plus de chance d'être blessé, ou pire… Et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui avait motivé son départ, onze ans plus tôt. La peur de le perdre, de le voir mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle avait préférée sortir de sa vie, quitte à souffrir de cette décision, en espérant que, de son côté, il vivrait aussi longtemps que possible. Evidemment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il souffre autant de son départ.

Tout comme elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver enceinte de lui. Et encore moins que leur enfant serait l'objet d'une prophétie impliquant, également, Voldemort. Ce dernier fait avait finit de la convaincre de la pertinence de sa décision. En se séparant définitivement de son mari et en dissimulant l'existence de l'enfant, elle avait espéré brouiller les pistes. Ca aurait pu marcher, si elle n'avait pas cédé à cette stupide pulsion de lui faire porter le nom de son père, le nom qui lui était dû. Car, désormais, elle était convaincue que c'était la raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait finit par les retrouver chez Rébecca, malgré toutes les précautions qu'elles avaient prises. Même si elle ignorait encore comment il avait fait, il avait appris l'existence de son fils et avait préféré jeter son dévolu sur lui plutôt que sur le fils des Londubat. Puis, en quittant la Grande-Bretagne, elle avait espéré échapper à tout ça. Mais, une fois de plus, elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle avait refait sa vie, dans l'intention de se fondre dans la masse, de véritablement passer à autre chose… Et cette décision avait faillit causer la perte de son fils. Une fois de plus, Voldemort avait retrouvé la trace de l'enfant.

«- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit aussi compliqué ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Euh…tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ? »

Elle sursauta, prise au dépourvu, et se redressa brusquement, enlevant les mains de son visage. James se tenait près de la porte donnant à la salle de bain, l'air circonspect. Mais il changea rapidement d'expression.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, j'ai juste… oublié de prendre un t-shirt. » se justifia-t-il, en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, gardant ses vêtements contre lui de son bras libre.

Lily haussa un sourcil, en réalisant qu'il était torse nu. Il s'était partiellement habillé, ayant déjà enfilé un jean et des chaussettes épaisses et tentait, tant bien que mal de dissimuler le reste. Un comportement plutôt étrange aux yeux de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné en pareille situation. Mais c'était avant, justement… Elle secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent. James s'était déjà glissé jusqu'à l'armoire et, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui tourna le dos le temps de fouiller dans ses vêtements dans l'intention de compléter sa tenue.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se sentit pâlir en découvrant, alors, son dos. Par le passé, elle avait déjà eu tout le loisir d'admirer la façon dont sa musculature fonctionnait souplement sous sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements. A la différence prés que, à l'époque, sa peau demeurait relativement vierge de toute marque, en dehors de… la cicatrice qu'il gardait pour avoir voulu la protéger, elle. Mais là…

Elle le revit, le teint pâle, chancelant au moindre effort, dès qu'il échappait au soutien de son meilleur ami, lorsqu'il était revenu au manoir, après avoir arraché leur fils des griffes de Voldemort. Il avait été blessé, assez gravement selon les dires de Sirius, mais il avait refusé son aide lorsqu'elle la lui avait proposé, prétextant que Madame Pomfresh s'était déjà chargée de le soigner. Elle n'avait pas insisté… Et n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait, exactement. Et les longues marques qui traversaient son dos, encore très nette sur sa peau, lui donnaient une meilleure idée de l'importance de sa blessure.

Instinctivement, elle s'approcha discrètement, effleurant du bout des doigts les estafilades sombres, le faisant sursauter. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le rejoigne.

«- Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, précisa-t-il en voulant se détourner. C'est…

- Pas si grave ? Ca fait plus d'un mois déjà, ça devrait être plus net que ça, rétorqua-t-elle, appliquant ses paumes sur les plaies en suivant son mouvement, le sentant frissonner. Ca te fait mal ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est juste… »

Il se tut et inspira profondément alors qu'elle parcourait des doigts les balafres qui lui barraient le dos, effarée par leur étendue, indifférente aux frémissements de sa peau sous ses doigts. Sirius avait eu raison de dire qu'il avait eu de la chance. Il s'écarta brusquement, se soustrayant à son contact, se retournant vivement pour lui faire face.

« Je ferais mieux… d'y aller, commenta-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Remus et les enfants doivent déjà comploter contre moi. » ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger.

Lily hésita, consciente de sa gêne, d'autant plus qu'il évitait, délibérément, de la regarder. Il en profita pour passer le premier t-shirt qui lui était tombé sous la main.

« Fais…attention à toi. » commenta-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

« Je pense que je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à m'en tirer, répliqua-t-il. Après les Mangemorts et Voldemort, ça ne sera pas deux enfants et ce bon vieux Lunard qui me poseront problème. »

Lily esquissa une moue sarcastique.

« Je ne serais pas si confiant, à ta place. Harry a de qui tenir. »

Sur ce, elle se détourna et gagna à son tour la salle de bain, sans un mot de plus, ignorant le regard perplexe du maître des lieux.

* * *

Etonnamment, aucun complot n'avait été préparé, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé les deux enfants et son ami dans le hall d'entrée. Harry, chaudement emmitouflé, attendait, plus ou moins patiemment, assis sur les marches, mais esquissa un large sourire lorsque son père les rejoignit. Remus finissait d'aider une Kimberley plutôt agitée à enfiler un anorak rouge.

« On peut y aller ? On peut y aller ? » s'enthousiasma la petite, une fois prête.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Maman et Sirius ne veulent toujours pas venir ? » s'enquit l'aîné en se levant d'un bond.

James haussa les épaules.

« Pas pour le moment mais, connaissant Sirius, il finira par changer d'avis, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Il ne nous laissera pas longtemps nous amuser sans lui. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Les trois autres approuvèrent, Kimberley filant déjà dans le salon, apparemment pressée de sortir. Tous les quatre s'étaient attardés un bref instant sur la terrasse enneigée, contemplant la vaste étendue immaculée qui s'étendait devant eux, miroitant à la lueur du soleil qui s'élevait lentement à l'est. Les yeux écarquillés, la fillette contemplait la scène avec ravissement, et agrippa l'une des mains gantées de son aîné.

« Eh, doucement ! » s'exclama Harry en riant, en se laissant, malgré tout, entraîner par la fillette sous le regard amusé des deux adultes.

Mais dans sa précipitation, la petite finit par trébucher et lâcha, sous le coup de la surprise, la main de son demi-frère, s'étalant de tout son long dans la neige épaisse.

« Kim, ça va ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

Seul un rire cristallin lui répondit, alors qu'un bonnet rouge, parsemé de neige, émergeait soudain du manteau blanc.

« Idiote, rétorqua aussitôt son aîné, en évitant un tas de neige que la fillette avait lancé dans sa direction. Apprend à viser… »

Et les deux enfants entreprirent de se chamailler amicalement, sous le regard des deux adultes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient touchés par deux boules de neige lancées dans leur direction.

«- Oups ! s'exclama aussitôt la fillette, hilare.

- Bon, vous venez ? répliqua l'aîné, préparant déjà une nouvelle boule. »

Remus et James échangèrent un regard entendu et se précipitèrent ensemble sur les deux enfants. Kimberley poussa un cri et voulu battre en retraite, et s'étala à nouveau dans la neige, provoquant l'hilarité générale alors que Remus la rejoignait, la soulevant sans mal du sol alors qu'elle crachotait de la neige, le nez rougi par le froid. Harry, lui, tenta de lancer sa boule mais manqua sa cible, son père s'étant penché pour faire une grosse boule de neige qui, elle, atteignit adroitement l'enfant.

«- Eh, s'indigna aussitôt Harry, piqué au vif.

- Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, j'espère ? » se moqua le maître des lieux en le rejoignant.

Au même instant, de nouveaux projectiles s'abattirent dans leur direction, Remus aidant la fillette à réaliser de vraies boules de neige. Les deux Potter échangèrent aussitôt un regard complice.

« Ah vous le prenez comme ça ? » s'exclama l'adulte.

Et la guerre fut alors déclarée, le père et le fils d'un côté, Remus et la fillette de l'autre, se transformant bien vite en bataille rangée, les deux partis se bombardant impitoyablement, évitant plus ou moins habillement les projectiles adverses et rivalisant d'adresse et de finesse pour déjouer les attaques adverses et atteindre l'autre équipe. Très vite, la neige se retrouva piétinée par les déplacements incessants, le calme des lieux brisé par les rires et les cris, sous les regards ravis des Elfes de maison, massés derrière l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine.

«- C'est à se demander qui s'amuse le plus, observa Aly, perché sur le plan de travail pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Les enfants ou les adultes ?

- Les deux, je crois, commenta Kaly, perchée dans un équilibre plus ou moins précaire sur une pile de casseroles entassées sous la fenêtre, les mains et le nez plaqués contre la vitre. Ca fait plaisir de les voir comme ça.

- Surtout Maître James, confirma Eldora. Eh, Minsy, va falloir se surpasser pour le repas de Noël…

- Oui, sûrement. » acquiesça, distraitement l'Elfe, assise sur le bord du plan de travail, ses courtes jambes se balançant dans le vide.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'enquit Alvy.

Minsy secoua négativement la tête.

« Rien, déclara-t-elle. Je pensais juste à quelque chose. »

Sur ce, elle se laissa glisser au pied du meuble et se retourna vers ses semblables, redressant les épaules.

« Bon, assez traîné, remettons-nous au travail, intima-t-elle. Nous avons un petit déjeuner à préparer. »

* * *

Après êtres restée un moment à observer la scène, accoudée à la balustrade d'un des nombreux balcons surplombant l'arrière du jardin, Lily avait finit par rentrer, dans l'intention de se remettre au chaud. Mais finalement, elle changea d'avis, mûe par une idée subite. Et lorsqu'elle quitta, à son tour le manoir, elle ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire en découvrant l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Remus, à plat dos dans la neige, observait, hilare, le maître des lieux qui tentait (sans réellement faire d'effort) de se libérer des deux enfants qui s'étaient jetés sur lui, s'efforçant de le plaquer au sol.

Tous se figèrent en l'entendant rire, Kimberley cramponnée au cou de l'adulte, Harry agrippé à ses épaules, perché sur son dos, l'un tirant, l'autre poussant dans l'espoir de le faire complètement tomber.

«- Ah, Lily, commenta Remus, en se redressant dans la neige, sans pouvoir totalement réprimer un sourire amusé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. » commenta-t-elle en esquissant une moue moqueuse, en les rejoignant.

Les enfants hésitèrent un bref instant, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, et relâchèrent leur prise, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre près du maître des lieux qui en profita pour se redresser, s'époussetant distraitement. Elle se maudit silencieusement pour avoir employé un ton aussi cassant alors que ses intentions étaient toutes autres.

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? » s'enquit posément James.

La jeune femme hésita.

« Oh, non, je pensais que vous pourriez peutt-être interrompre vos jeux un instant, le temps de prendre votre petit-déjeuner. »

Sur ce, elle se retourna, sans remarquer l'échange de regard entendu de ses enfants. Par contre, elle sentit les boules de neige qui s'abattirent dans son dos. Elle se figea et, lentement, se retourna, sous les gloussements ravis de Kimberley et Harry. Elle haussa un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches, en jaugeant du regard les deux complices, notant au passage l'expression faussement innocente de James et le sourire amusé de Remus. Apparemment, le complot n'avait pas été élaboré contre le maître des lieux mais bel et bien contre elle.

« Ah oui ? Vous le prenez de cette manière ? »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard incertain, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient se pencher, formant à son tour une boule de neige. Et la bataille reprit de plus belle, alors que la jeune femme se mêlait aux joutes amicales, sous les cris et les rires des participants.

* * *

«- Maman fait de supers bonhommes de neige, hein ? s'exclama Kimberley en recouvrant consciencieusement une nouvelle pile de pancakes de chocolat chaud et de sirop d'érable, sous le regard résigné de sa mère.

- On n'en doutait pas un instant, commenta James, l'air amusé.

- Mais celui de qu'on a fait avec papa était chouette aussi…jusqu'à ce que tu t'écrases dedans, ajouta Harry, entre deux bouchées, en jetant un regard entendu à son père.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on m'y a… un peu aidé, grommela l'adulte en jetant un regard assassin à son ami, qui sembla trouver un intérêt soudain à l'exemplaire de la Gazette posé près de sa tasse de thé, et Lily qui ne pris même pas la peine de dissimuler son sourire amusé.

- Oui mais même… insista Harry. Enfin, on a perdu pour les bonhommes de neige, mais on a gagné la bataille de boule de neige, c'est clair. »

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire, amusé par l'attitude du garçon.

« En voilà un qui n'accepte pas facilement la défaite, observa Remus. On se demande de qui il tient ça. »

La discussion se poursuivit aimablement dans la salle à manger, autour d'un petit-déjeuner copieux.

« Et si on allait réveiller Sirius ? » s'exclama soudain Harry, en repoussant son assiette.

James fronça les sourcils.

« A quel genre de réveil penses-tu, exactement ? »

Le garçon esquissa un sourire machiavélique et entreprit d'expliquer son idée, sous le regard sceptique de sa mère, celui intrigué de sa demi-sœur, intéressé de Remus et amusé de son père.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que…

«- POTTER, espèce de…

- Oh, Monsieur Sirius, voyons ! couina Kaly, outrée alors que des rires triomphants se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

- Vous allez me le payer, tous autant que vous êtes, nom de…

- Voyons Sirius, pas devant les enfants, répliqua Remus d'une voix moqueuse. Et cesse donc d'être aussi rabat-joie…

- MOI ? Rabat-joie ? Depuis quand vouloir dormir est…

- C'était une blague, Patmol, une blague ! riposta sèchement le lycanthrope. De Harry, et non de James comme tu sembles le penser. »

Cet argument le coupa dans son élan, l'incitant à ravaler ses propos acerbes.

«- Ouais, ben il n'empêche que ce n'est pas sympa comme réveil, grogna-t-il finalement. Et qu'il va me le payer…

- Et bien, en attendant, maintenant que tu es levé, tu vas venir prendre un bon petit-déjeuner… mais va te changer avant ! »

De nouveaux rires se firent entendre dans l'escalier, provoquant un nouvel accès de colère de leur victime.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 13… Prochain chapitre, le 14è donc les fêtes de fin d'année façon Potter et la situation va enfin réellement avancer ^^


	15. Comme avant ? Mais rien ne sera plus

Salut tout le monde

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. Et oui, j'ai fini par arriver au bout d'un chapitre « hors de saison » ^^ Par contre, prévoyez un peu de temps pour le lire, il fait 45 pages :D

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si c'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? Une fin d'année au Manoir Potter, la décision de Lily et l'entrée en scène (ou le retour) de quelques personnages un peu « mis de côté » depuis le début de la fic…

Ceci étant dit, ce chapitre est, une fois de plus, dédié à **Goutt2mer** pour son avis, ses remarques, ses commentaires qui me donnent à réfléchir et qui m'aident à avoir une vision différente de mes écrits, et pour m'avoir ainsi motivée à poursuivre, et terminer ce chapitre alors que je ramais sévère et envisageais même de la mettre momentanément en pause pour avancer un peu _Deux mondes, un destin_…

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 14-Comme avant ? Mais rien ne sera plus comme avant

En ce matin du 24 décembre, Remus s'était levé de bonne heure, comme à son habitude. Comme souvent, il se trouvait au Manoir Potter. James avait toujours tenu à leur offrir l'hospitalité, et cela avant même son mariage, ce qui, à l'époque, avait causé quelques désaccords avec Lily. Après tout, la jeune femme devait, probablement à raison connaissant Sirius, considérer cela comme un risque de perturber leur intimité. Mais, avec le temps, il s'était révélé que, plus que la présence des deux anciens Maraudeurs au manoir, c'était la lutte contre Voldemort qui avait nuit à leur vie commune. Et, après le départ de Lily, la présence quasi-quotidienne de Sirius et Remus s'était révélée indispensable. D'abord impuissants face à la détresse de leur meilleur ami, ils avaient fini par l'aider à s'en relever… et, maintenant que Lily était revenue, avec ses deux enfants, Sirius était d'autant plus décidé à demeurer au Manoir qu'il ne pardonnait toujours pas à la jeune femme sa trahison passée (oui, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait son départ : une trahison envers eux, mais surtout envers son frère de cœur), que sa présence à lui, permettait de calmer les choses, conscient que Lily devait tout autant souffrir de cette situation, qu'elle avait elle-même engendré, que le maître des lieux.

Il soupira et gagna la cuisine, dans l'intention de se prendre un thé matinal. Mais il eut la surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un l'y avait devancé.

« Bonjours Lily, lança-t-il. Tu es bien matinale ce matin. »

La jeune femme, seule dans la cuisine, leva les yeux vers lui, cessant de tourner distraitement une cuillère dans sa tasse. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en l'apercevant.

«- Bonjour Remus, l'accueillit-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oh, ne te dérange pas pour moi, protesta-t-il aussitôt. Je me… »

Mais Lily s'était déjà levé. Le lycanthrope haussa les sourcils mais s'abstint de toute intervention.

« Je te laisserai sucrer ton thé à ta convenance. » commenta-t-elle.

Remus sourit en songeant que, même après toutes ces années, elle se rappelait de toutes les petites habitudes des trois Maraudeurs, à commencer par sa tendance à sucrer exagérément la plupart de ses thés, en compensation des fois où il devait absorber la potion tue-loup, sans sucre.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Comme avant, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle préférait s'occuper elle-même des repas, laissant les autres tâches ménagères aux Elfes de maison.

« Tu as vite retrouvé tes marques, à ce que je vois, Lily. »

Elle se figea un instant, dos à lui, face à un placard.

« Il faut bien, soupira-t-elle finalement. Je ne peux pas laisser les Elfes de Maison s'occuper de tout alors que nous leur imposons une charge de travail plus importante, du fait de notre présence prolongée, Harry, Kimberley et moi. Et c'est la moindre des choses. »

Remus acquiesça distraitement.

« On se croirait presque revenu au bon vieux temps, tes enfants en plus. »

Lily eut un rire amer.

«- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. J'attends juste que les choses se tassent. Je n'ai déjà que trop abusé de l'hospitalité de James.

- Est-ce vraiment la raison pour laquelle tu t'attardes ici ou y aurait-il autre chose ? Une raison plus profonde que tu aurais du mal à t'expliquer toi-même.

- Tout ceci ne te regarde pas, Remus. Tu es un ami, au même titre que James, mais…

- Le considères-tu vraiment qu'en tant qu'ami ? insista le lycanthrope.

- Arrête avec ça, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi…

- Mais pourquoi persistes-tu à renier ainsi tes véritables sentiments, alors que…

- Mais parce que plus rien ne sera comme avant, Remus. Les choses ont changées, j'ai changé, James a changé et…les enfants…

- Je ne m'avancerai pas concernant ta fille mais Harry, lui, en serait ravi, intervint calmement le lycanthrope. Tu te fais du mal, ça se voit malgré tous tes efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. »

Le lycanthrope regrettait de devoir la blesser ainsi mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle prenne conscience de la situation, qu'elle soit touchée par ses propos. C'était le seul moyen de débloquer les choses, même si James, s'il venait à l'apprendre, lui reprocherait inévitablement de ne pas l'avoir ménagée. Mais elle devait faire face à la réalité, une bonne fois pour toute.

« Tu n'en as donc pas assez de souffrir ainsi ? Tu te fais du mal, toute seule, en te torturant ainsi mentalement et physiquement. Tu culpabilises pour ce que tu as infligé à James, pour ce que tu penses avoir fait subir à tes enfants, entraînés malgré eux dans cette histoire de prophétie et les pulsions meurtrières de Voldemort, pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta famille,… Pourquoi ne pas cesser tout ça et profiter un peu du bonheur qui s'offre à toi. Une famille heureuse, aimante. Un compagnon fidèle et dévoué. Des enfants comblés et plutôt faciles à vivre. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, pour les empêcher de trembler. Il avait conscience de l'avoir touchée, peut-être même blessée, de l'avoir poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais il devait le faire, pour le bien de tous.

«- Oui…mais…

- Tu peux avoir tout ça, Lily. Ca ne tient qu'à toi. Mais je tiens à te rappeler une chose : James est prêt à toutes les concessions te concernant et il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que te… vous perdre à nouveau, et je ne plaisante pas en disant ça. »

La jeune femme blêmit et l'ancien Maraudeur su qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Les mots étaient durs mais il devait les dire. Elle se détourna, les épaules crispées, les doigts serrés sur le plan de travail. Puis sans crier gare, elle pivota, passant devant lui sans un mot et quitta la pièce, manquant de peu de s'écraser sur James en franchissant le seuil de la pièce.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle pressa le pas, laissant là les deux hommes. James, à peine réveillé, cligna des yeux et jeta un regard perplexe à son ami tout en franchissant le seuil.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Le lycanthrope hésita. Le Maître des lieux fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Remus ? » s'enquit-il, plus sèchement.

Le concerné soupira.

« Juste une discussion qui a pris une tournure imprévue, commenta-t-il simplement. Rien de plus. »

James voulu répliquer, sceptique, mais c'était sans compter sur…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman ? »

Les deux adultes sursautèrent, pris au dépourvu par cette intervention soudaine. Kimberley les observait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout, à une heure pareille ? »

La petite haussa les épaules.

« Harry aussi est levé, observa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman ? »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Kim, tempéra James en s'accroupissant devant elle. Ta mère…a juste besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. »

La petite haussa un sourcil, en une expression familière, l'air peu convaincu.

«- On va pas partir d'ici, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Pourquoi on devrait partir ? »

Harry franchit à son tour la porte, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes. James se détourna des deux enfants, adressant un regard lourd en sous-entendu à son ami, lui reprochant clairement la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Personne ne va pas partir, Harry, assura le maître des lieux. Remus ici présent a juste dit à votre mère des choses qui ne lui ont pas vraiment plût, de toute évidence. Mais on va la laisser tranquille un moment et les choses devraient s'arranger, d'accord ? »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard, guère convaincus, puis Harry inspira.

« Bon, ben… maintenant qu'on est là, on devrait peut-être voir ce qu'on peut manger. » lança-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

De toute évidence, le garçon s'efforçait de calmer les choses et de détourner l'attention de sa demi-sœur en abordant un autre sujet. James sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, lui arrachant une protestation amusée, avant de poser les mains sur les épaules des deux enfants.

« Alors, allons prendre ce petit-déjeuner. » déclara-t-il en les entraînant vers la table de la cuisine.

* * *

James hésita, la main en suspens contre la porte. Il avait passé la matinée avec ses deux amis et les enfants, pour leur donner le change après l'incident de la cuisine. Sirius les avait rejoint un peu plus tard, s'abstenant de tout commentaire face à l'absence de Lily, ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas pû s'empêcher d'intervenir lorsque le maître des lieux avait chargé ses deux amis d'occuper les enfants. James n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre aux protestations de son frère de cœur, laissant Remus gérer la situation. Après tout, il avait provoqué les choses, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences. Harry, lui, s'était contenté d'un regard incertain, auquel son père avait répondu par un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait à présent, seul, devant la porte de sa chambre, tergiversant sur la marche à suivre. Il avait bien tenté de l'appeler…mais sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Il inspira et frappa. Il attendit. Rien. Juste le silence.

Il frappa à nouveau, plus fort.

« Lily, c'est moi, je peux…entrer ? »

Toujours pas de réaction. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant convaincu de la trouver là et Eldora, qu'il avait croisé dans l'entrée, lui avait assuré l'avoir vu entrer dans la chambre en début de matinée. Alors soit elle l'ignorait, soit… Il serra les poings à cette perspective, en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de filer en douce. Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, pas en laissant les enfants au Manoir. Non ?

Mais elle l'avait déjà fait, partir ainsi sans crier gare, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ? Il revit le Manoir silencieux, ce jour sinistre où il était rentré, épuisé, de sa mission pour l'Ordre. L'expression résignée de Minsy lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, seule, devant sa chambre. Puis la lettre posée bien en évidence sur la table de chevet. Cette lettre qui lui avait, à elle seule, fait bien plus de mal que les non-dits demeurant dans son départ inexpliqué.

Il ferma les yeux, secouant négativement la tête pour chasser les sombres souvenirs qui s'imposaient à lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… D'autant plus qu'il s'était promis de ne plus y repenser.

Il inspira, le cœur battant, et abaissa la poignée, s'attendant presque à se heurter à une certaine résistance, une porte verrouillée…mais non, le battant s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il hésita à nouveau, une brève seconde, puis poussa la porte, franchissant le seuil de la pièce. Mais il se figea aussitôt, pris au dépourvu, et ne put réprimer un soupir soulagé en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Loin d'être partie, Lily s'était tout simplement endormie, à plat ventre sur le lit. Pas forcément une position très confortable mais bon…

Il s'attarda un bref instant sur le seuil, pesant le pour et le contre sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Partir ou… risquer de la réveiller, sans savoir comment elle réagirait dans ce cas là ?

Il finit par fermer prudemment la porte derrière lui, avant de s'approcher prudemment. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour s'endormir ainsi…et ne pas réagir, alors qu'il avait frappé, à plusieurs reprises, à la porte. Il s'arrêta près du lit, si près qu'il lui aurait suffit de tendre le bras pour la toucher, mais il se garda bien de le faire, se contentant de l'observer. De toute évidence, elle s'était endormie, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller qu'elle agrippait étroitement, même si, à présent, ses cheveux auburn tombaient librement sur ses épaules et le matelas, lui masquant ses traits.

Il se mordit les lèvres, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait, pouvait, faire. Finalement, il s'agenouilla près du lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur le bord du lit, l'observant en silence. Rapidement, il réalisa que, même dans son sommeil, elle demeurait tendue, une infime crispation difficilement perceptible à moins de ne pas y faire réellement attention. Il tendit lentement la main, effleurant ses cheveux du bout des doigts, écartant ainsi quelques mèches auburn qui glissèrent souplement entre ses doigts, alors qu'il les repoussait derrière l'une de ses oreilles. A ce geste, elle murmura dans son sommeil. Il retira aussitôt sa main, craignant de la réveiller. Elle bougea légèrement mais continua à dormir, à son plus grand soulagement. Son visage était légèrement tourné vers lui et à ses yeux et ses joues rougies, il ressentit un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle avait pleuré. Il n'avait jamais supporté la voir pleurer et, en cet instant, il en voulait à Remus, quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire, pour avoir provoqué ces larmes.

Il soupira. Il la savait hésitante, partagée, quant à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais elle s'obstinait à se faire du mal, à se compliquer les choses. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait et il n'était même pas sûr que Lily elle-même en connaisse la raison. La seule chose qu'elle avait bien voulu reconnaître était qu'elle avait peur de ses sentiments, peur d'en souffrir, mais à vouloir les fuir, elle se torturait inutilement.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, Lily. » murmura-t-il en tendant à nouveau la main, pour lui effleurer la joue, chassant une larme solitaire qui y persistait.

Elle bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil, relâchant ainsi légèrement sa prise sur son oreiller. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant la petite pochette en velours noir qu'elle tenait à la main. Il l'avait déjà vue. A l'époque, elle contenait la chaînette d'argent qu'il avait retrouvée, par hasard, lors de l'enquête qu'il avait effectué suite à la mort inexpliquée de Rébecca White.

Il hésita, intrigué, jetant un bref regard à la jeune femme, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle dormait toujours, et finit par récupérer précautionneusement la pochette, bien conscient que Lily n'apprécierait pas qu'il fouille dans ses affaires si elle venait à le surprendre.

Un nouveau moment d'incertitude, d'autant plus que, sous ses doigts, il sentait, à travers le velours, la forme de l'objet qu'elle contenait, lui laissant deviner sa nature. Il haussa les sourcils, stupéfait, puis, après un dernier coup d'œil à Lily, il desserra le cordon blanc, ouvrant la bourse sombre, pour vider son contenu dans la paume de sa main gauche. Il contempla sans un mot l'objet qui y reposait, tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

* * *

_Assise à même le sol, dos au mur, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait dans la maison de son amie d'enfance, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, Lily triturait machinalement l'anneau doré qui n'avait pas quitté sa main depuis le mariage. Même après avoir quitté le Manoir Potter, un mois plus tôt, elle n'avait pas eu la force de l'enlever. Cela serait trop lourd en signification… Retirer son alliance, symbole de leur amour mutuel, reviendrait à briser irrémédiablement ce qui demeurait de leur union. L'enlever réduirait à néant sa dernière chance de faire marche arrière, de revenir auprès de lui, de revenir sur sa décision. Elle porta machinalement la main à son ventre encore plat, songeant à la petite vie qui s'y développait. Une nouvelle inattendue, qu'elle commençait à peine à assimiler, trois jours après avoir découvert, par hasard, qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle portait leur enfant. Son bébé, à elle, mais aussi à lui… Et il l'ignorait. Mais cette situation pouvait se résoudre facilement, il lui suffisait de le prévenir. Mais…Et s'il ne voulait pas de l'enfant ou s'il estimait, à juste titre, que le moment était mal venu ?_

_Elle ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux._

_« Lily ? »_

_Elle sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard soucieux de son amie. Rébecca s'agenouilla devant elle, l'air grave._

_« Tu te fais du mal, commenta-t-elle simplement. Et probablement à ton mari, également, avec cette séparation. Ca fait déjà un mois que tu es partie, peut-être devrais-tu… ? »_

_La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête._

_« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tout fait pour me retrouver. » marmonna-t-elle._

_Rébecca soupira et se passa la main dans ses courts cheveux bruns._

_« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas, volontairement, tout fait pour brouiller les pistes, Lily. Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable. »_

_Lily leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Franchement, redis-moi ce qui a motivé ton départ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »_

_Lily haussa les épaules. _

_«- Rien… C'est juste que…je ne pouvais pas rester là, à craindre pour sa vie au quotidien, alors que…_

_- Et tu crois vraiment que le quitter va changer quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera d'être blessé ou même tué ? »_

_La jeune femme frissonna. Rébecca n'était pas très bavarde en temps normal, mais lorsqu'elle donnait son avis, elle allait toujours droit au but, exprimant clairement sa pensée, et ne s'embarrassait pas de compromis et autres fioritures. Lily s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle ait attendu aussi longtemps pour lui donner son avis sur la question._

_« Mais… C'était quand même la troisième fois qu'il se retrouvait face à Voldemort… et il n'en a réchappé que par je ne sais quel miracle. Il pourrait ne pas avoir autant de chance la prochaine fois. »_

_Rébecca fronça vaguement les sourcils._

_«- Pourquoi te gâcher la vie avec des suppositions, Lily ? Rien ne prouve qu'il y aura une prochaine fois…_

_- Oui mais… si ça venait à arriver… Je préfère l'ignorer, et supposer qu'il continue à bien aller, loin de moi, que l'apprendre, et avoir la certitude de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je ne le supporterais pas… et maintenant, il y aussi ce bébé qui… »_

_Son amie sursauta._

_« Un bébé ? Tu veux dire que tu es… »_

_Lily se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça faiblement._

_«- Oui… de presque deux mois. Je… je viens de l'apprendre mais…_

_- C'est formidable, Lily. Et ça serait justement une raison de reprendre contact avec lui. Il est prévu pour quand ? »_

_Lily tritura machinalement son alliance._

_« Apparemment, ça serait pour cet été, peut-être début août, plutôt fin juillet. Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son amie tressaillir._

_Rébecca secoua négativement la tête, l'air troublée, mais elle se recomposa rapidement une expression neutre._

_« Non, rien… je pensais juste… que c'était une étrange coïncidence. Les Londubat attendent aussi un heureux évènement pour cette même période. »_

_Lily acquiesça distraitement._

_«- Oui, c'est ce que tu m'as dit hier mais…_

_- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? »_

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, déconcertée._

_« Non, tu es la première à qui j'en parle. »_

_Rébecca hocha la tête, apparemment soulagée, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de son amie._

_« Becca, qu'est-ce qui… ? »_

_La plus âgée des deux femmes hésita._

_«- C'est… c'est… Je ne… Je ne suis pas sûre que…_

_- Quel est le rapport avec mon bébé ? s'inquiéta Lily, portant machinalement une main à son ventre. Becca… »_

_La concernée garda le silence, en proie à une lutte intérieure, évitant le regard inquisiteur de son amie._

_« Becca, si tu sais quelque chose qui implique mon bébé, je… je dois le savoir… »_

_Silence._

_« Becca, je t'en prie. Becca… ! »_

_Rébecca se mordit les lèvres face au ton suppliant de son amie._

_« Je… je ne suis pas…censée… J'en ai déjà trop dit, tu m'as pris par surprise… Si je m'attendais à ça…A ce que toi, tu… »_

_Elle secoua négativement la tête, s'efforçant à se ressaisir mais face aux suppliques incessantes de son amie, elle finit par violer son serment de silence, lui révélant l'existence, puis le contenu, de la prophétie impliquant Voldemort…et un enfant. _

_« Désolée. » avait-elle conclut en se levant brusquement et en quittant la pièce précipitamment._

_Restée seule, Lily, sous le choc, assimilait lentement la révélation faite par son amie. Elle n'avait jamais cru en la divination et aux prophéties qui pouvaient, selon certains, influencer la vie des personnes qu'elles visaient. Des propos trop vagues, trop sombres, qui pouvaient être interprétés de tant de façons différentes, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté le moindre crédit à cette « science » plus ou moins douteuse. _

_Pourtant, dans le cas présent, alors qu'elle se remémorait inlassablement les propos rapportés par son amie, elle venait à douter. _Un enfant né à la fin du septième mois, de parents ayant par trois fois défiés le Seigneur des Ténèbres_…_

_Elle enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras, effarée. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule prophétie connue à ce jour concernant le redoutable mage noir, et sa chute éventuelle, implique aussi un enfant ? Peut-être même son enfant qui plus est…_

_« _Les Londubat attendent aussi un heureux évènement pour cette même période_. » Les propos tenus par Rebecca lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit, éclipsant momentanément toutes les autres pensées qui parasitaient ses réflexions._

_Un autre enfant correspondait, également, à cette prophétie. Franck et Alice avaient eux aussi, par trois fois, échappé au mage noir. Elle déglutit et chassa brièvement cette pensée, horrifiée d'avoir simplement envisagé cette possibilité. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était cruel… _

_Mais pouvait-elle imposer une telle menace à son enfant avant même qu'il ne voit le jour ? N'étais-ce pas tout aussi cruel…voir même pire encore ? _

_Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et baissa les yeux. Ce faisant, son regard se posa sur son alliance, attirant son attention sur un autre aspect de cette prophétie. Non seulement ces enfants à naître, mais aussi leurs parents respectifs d'une certaine façon, devenaient des cibles potentielles pour Voldemort. Cette prophétie donnait des raisons supplémentaires au mage noir de s'en prendre à l'un ou l'autre de ces quatre sorciers qui lui avaient déjà échappés par trois fois. Franck, Alice, elle-même… mais aussi James. Tous étaient désormais exposés à une menace plus grande et redoutable que jamais. Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie. Tout ça parce que Voldemort ferait, selon toute vraisemblance, tout pour supprimer tout ce qui était susceptible de lui nuire, même si ce n'était qu'une supposition émise dans des conditions plus ou moins obscures._

_James… Non content de devenir un « traître à son sang » pour avoir épousé une « Sang-de-Bourbe », il luttait contre l'ennemi en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix mais aussi en tant que futur Auror. Il avait bien assez de raisons d'être sur la liste noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans sans avoir à en rajouter. Mais, pour ce faire, elle ne voyait qu'une seule, et terrible, solution. Personne ne devait connaître l'existence de leur enfant, à James et elle. Personne ne devait savoir qu'un autre enfant que celui des Londubat pouvait correspondre à cette prophétie. Et pour cela, il lui fallait brouiller les pistes… _

_Indifférente aux larmes qui ruisselaient librement sur ses joues, elle contempla une nouvelle fois l'anneau doré. Elle devait le faire. C'était la seule solution pour les préserver, James, leur enfant à naître, et elle. Elle devait sacrifier définitivement son propre bonheur._

_« Je te demande pardon, James, murmura-t-elle. Je fais ça pour nous, pour toi mais aussi pour ce bébé dont tu ne sauras jamais rien. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux, enlevant lentement son alliance, le cœur battant. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux, les joues humides de larmes, qu'une fois l'objet au creux de sa main Elle inspira, le fixant un bref instant, avant de refermer les doigts sur le précieux bijou, et de se lever, prenant appui sur le mur. Elle s'approcha, d'un pas hésitant, de la table de chevet et en ouvrit le tiroir supérieur, dans l'intention d'y ranger l'objet, mais quelque chose capta son attention. Une petite bourse en velours noir qui, jadis, avait contenu le collier en argent qui ne quittait pas son cou depuis le dernier anniversaire qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Elle hésita, récupéra la pochette et y glissa soigneusement l'alliance, avant de la refermer et la remettre dans le tiroir, à l'abri des regards._

_Elle resta un moment, les deux mains appuyées sur le rebord de la table de chevet, s'efforçant au calme, prenant le temps de se ressaisir. Finalement, elle se redressa, chassant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il lui restait une dernière démarche à effectuer… Elle devait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, elle devait demander le divorce._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, les joues baignées de larmes. Pourquoi ce souvenir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Une main chaude contre sa joue la fit tressaillir, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions.

« James ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer sa main. Lily cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu par sa réaction, et se tourna vers lui. Il était assis au bord du lit, la fixant avec gravité.

« James, qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Elle s'interrompit en découvrant la petite bourse de velours qu'il tenait à la main. Comment avait-il pu la… ? Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait dû s'endormir, la pochette à la main, là où il l'avait très certainement trouvée. Et il avait sûrement découvert son contenu. Elle se redressa vivement.

«- James… Ce n'est pas…

- Tu l'as gardée, pendant tout ce temps ? »

Elle se figea, prise au dépourvu par son ton détaché. Elle s'était attendue à d'autres réactions, mais certainement pas à cette indifférence clairement affichée. Elle acquiesça machinalement, le jaugeant du regard, cherchant à percer le masque neutre qu'il arborait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle hésita.

« Parce que, malgré les apparences, je n'ai… jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé mais… C'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvé sur le moment, lorsque j'ai entendu parler de cette…prophétie concernant Voldemort. C'était soit nous, et Harry, soit les Londubat… Je n'étais pas fière de cette décision, mais tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment-là, c'était de protéger notre enfant, dont je venais d'apprendre l'existence, mais aussi éviter de donner une raison supplémentaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour s'en prendre à toi. Si…s'il ignorait l'existence d'un deuxième enfant, notre enfant, peut-être se serait-il simplement concentré sur celui des Londubat ? Mais pour ce faire, je devais brouiller les pistes et rompre, définitivement, tout contact avec toi, pour que personne ne puisse associer Harry à tout ça. »

Elle inspira.

« J'ai demandé le divorce, parce que je pensais que cela suffirait à t'écarter de cette sinistre prophétie, mais aussi à te soustraire à toute suspicion à ton égard, à ce sujet, et surtout te donner une chance de rétablir ton statut de sang-pur… »

James renifla.

«- Ben voyons. Tu croyais vraiment que, à peine célibataire, j'allais trouver une consolation avec la première venue ?

- Pas forcément…, protesta-t-elle. Mais au moins ne…plus avoir de rapport avec…des gens… comme moi. »

Il tressaillit, et une certaine contrariété anima ses traits.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Lily. Plutôt mourir que d'avoir à entretenir une quelconque… relation avec une de ces sorcières soumises, insipides et parfaitement indignes d'intérêt issues de ces prétendues lignées de purs sorciers. Tu n'as rien à leur envier, Lily et, honnêtement, je demeure persuadé que ton sang, aussi moldu soit-il, a plus de valeur que le leur, avilit par des années de consanguinité, de vanité et de prétentions sans limite. »

Il se pencha vers elle, rivant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu étais tout ce qui comptait pour moi, Lily. Peu m'importait tes…origines, ta personnalité pas toujours facile à cerner et à appréhender, ton caractère enflammé, puisque tu étais toi. C'était… C'est tout ce qui fait ton charme. Et ça, je n'aurais jamais pu le retrouver en personne d'autre. C'était, et c'est toujours, toi. »

Sur ce, il se leva, lui lançant distraitement la bourse en velours.

« James ? »

Il ne réagit pas, s'éloignant d'elle résolument.

« James ! »

Toujours pas de réaction visible. Elle quitta précipitamment le lit et le rejoignit rapidement, l'entourant de ses bras, la tête contre son dos.

« James, s'il te plaît… »

Il se figea enfin, pris au dépourvu par son geste, alors qu'elle croisait ses mains sur son torse, bien décidée à ne pas…à ne plus le laisser partir.

« Je…j'en ai assez de tout ça, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, espérant visiblement masqué ainsi son incertitude. Je ne sais jamais ce que je dois attendre, ou non, de toi. Tu agis selon ton bon vouloir, je t'ai laissé faire, j'ai accepté tes frasques et tes volte-face incessantes sans rien dire jusqu'à présent mais…là, je n'en peux plus… Je commence à croire que tu n'es vraiment toi-même qu'avec Remus, que tu ne te confies véritablement qu'à lui… »

Il inspira. Lily resserra sa prise, crispant ses doigts contre son torse.

«- Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est juste que…

- Que quoi, Lily ? Ton petit manège va durer jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous craque ? Jusqu'à ce que l'un de tes enfants vienne à ne plus supporter tout ceci ? J'ai mes limites, comme tout le monde, et franchement, je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps, rétorqua-t-il en cherchant à se soustraire à sa prise. Prends une décision, une bonne fois pour toute, quelle qu'elle soit, ou je ne répondrais plus de rien. »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, enfouissant son visage dans son dos, resserrant encore plus sa prise, au point d'en avoir mal aux doigts. La tension du maître des lieux était plus que tangible, non seulement dans sa voix et son attitude mais la façon dont les muscles de son dos se contractaient contre elle.

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. » murmura-t-elle.

Il tressaillit, lui confirmant qu'il avait perçu ses propos. La jeune femme soupira.

« J'ai…ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai pris ma décision mais… je cherchais juste à m'en convaincre… Je veux redonner une chance à ce « nous » d'avant… mais rien ne sera plus comme avant, trop de choses ont changé depuis. »

Il marqua une brève hésitation, avant de venir poser l'une de ses mains sur l'une de celles de la jeune femme, toujours plaquées contre son torse.

« Oui, les choses ont changé, et après ? » commenta-t-il, à voix basse.

Lily se troubla.

«- Je…je ne sais pas, je pensais que… Avec toutes ces choses, cette prophétie…, Kim…, Dylan,… Harry….

- Le passé est le passé, Lily, observa-t-il patiemment. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut rien y changer. Par contre, nous restons toujours maître de nos choix et de notre futur, ajouta-t-il en desserrant peu à peu la prise de la jeune femme sur lui, écartant ses doigts crispés. Quelques soient nos erreurs ou nos décisions passées, un nouveau départ est toujours possible, il me semble. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, conclut-il en se libérant enfin de sa prise, s'écartant ainsi d'elle.

- Mais… Ce n'est… »

Il soupira, apparemment agacé, et se tourna vivement vers elle.

« Cesse donc de te torturer les méninges et prend une décision. » déclara-t-il.

Lily déglutit, le cœur battant, la gorge nouée, en rencontrant le regard implacable du maître des lieux. Elle baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et se détourna à nouveau.

« Donne-moi une deuxième chance, James. »

Il se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

«- Quoi ?

- Donne-moi…une deuxième chance, répéta-t-elle. Si, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait jusque là, tu peux encore m'accepter telle que je suis, évidemment. »

Il se retourna vers elle, l'étudiant avec circonspection.

« Es-tu sûre de toi ? »

Elle hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, puis acquiesça, soutenant son regard. Il avança d'un pas.

« Vraiment, vraiment sûre de toi ? »

Lily acquiesça à nouveau, incapable de dire un mot de plus alors que, pas à pas, il se rapprochait d'elle, cherchant à déchiffrer une quelconque émotion dans l'expression on ne peut plus neutre qu'il affichait.

« Sûre et certaine ? » insista-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle, à quelques minuscules centimètres d'elle.

La jeune femme acquiesça faiblement, les yeux rivés sur son torse, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui. Mais il passa deux doigts sous son menton, l'incitant ainsi à le regarder.

« Tu as tout intérêt à être sûre de toi, parce que, crois-moi bien, cette fois, je ne te laisserai plus partir. » murmura-t-il, l'étudiant avec intensité.

Lily écarquilla les yeux mais acquiesça faiblement, le cœur battant, troublée par cette proximité et la façon dont il agissait.

« Je… »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'ai plus l'intention de fuir. » murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il esquissa un maigre sourire.

« J'espère bien. » confirma-t-il en tendant sa main libre, lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

Elle frissonna à ce contact, aussi infime soit-il, fascinée par les prunelles noisette rivées aux siennes, la façon dont il captait tous ses sens, alors qu'il laissait glisser ses doigts sur son visage, repoussant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

Il se pencha vers elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux inconsciemment…et frémit lorsque son souffle tiède effleura son oreille.

« Alors, dans ce cas, d'accord, je te donne une deuxième, et dernière, chance. A toi de me prouver le bien fondé de mon choix. »

Elle le sentit s'écarter. Elle rouvrit, les yeux, effarée. Il n'allait quand même pas partir…Pas après ça… Elle eut un bref aperçu du petit sourire moqueur qu'il affichait, alors qu'il attirait son visage à lui, pressant résolument ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne pu réprimer un gémissement de bonheur, jetant ses bras autour de son cou, réduisant à néant la maigre distance qu'il avait instauré entre eux jusque là.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il venait poser ses mains sur sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

«- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je désespérais de te l'entendre dire, souffla-t-il en s'écartant d'elle, appuyant son front contre le sien, en passant les doigts dans la chevelure auburn de la jeune femme.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il me faut toujours du temps pour me décider. » murmura-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire contrit.

Il rit légèrement.

« Oui, j'aurais dû y penser, reconnut-il avant de se déplacer brièvement, pour déposer un bref baiser sur son front. Il t'a quand même fallut sept ans pour te rendre compte que je t'aimais réellement et que tu étais bien plus qu'une simple passade. »

Lily acquiesça, un faible sourire aux lèvres à ce souvenir. Il lui avait fallut près de sept ans pour accepter de lui donner sa chance…et presque onze ans pour reconnaître qu'elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en se séparant de lui.

« Tu devrais m'en vouloir, après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, tu sais ? »

James secoua négativement la tête.

« Sans doute… Mais je t'aime trop pour ça. » concéda-t-il en tentant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais elle se déroba, le fixant avec gravité.

« Je t'aime aussi, James, même si j'ai eu une curieuse façon de te le montrer, ces dernières années. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment agacé par ses états d'âmes.

« Raison de plus pour me le prouver plus clairement maintenant. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie.

« Déjà, si tu commençais par reprendre ta chambre ? suggéra-t-elle finalement, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je ne doute pas que le canapé soit confortable mais quand même… »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Seulement si tu y restes aussi. »

Lily esquissa un sourire aguicheur.

« Ca peut se négocier, concéda-t-elle. Tout dépend des intentions dissimulées derrière cette condition. »

Le maître des lieux sourit.

« A toi de voir. » commenta-t-il simplement en déposant un dernier baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Lily l'observa, dubitative, alors qu'il se détournait d'elle, s'éloignant en sifflotant un air enjoué.

«- Pourrais-je savoir où tu vas ? s'enquit-elle en le rattrapant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

- Rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne viennent voir ce qu'on fait, commenta-t-il négligemment. Au cas où tu tenterais d'attenter à ma vie, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Idiot, répliqua-t-elle en le gratifiant d'une claque derrière la tête.

- Et fier de l'être. » riposta-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Lily secoua la tête, faussement agacée, mais se laissa entraîner dans le couloir, la tête contre son épaule.

* * *

Le sourire des deux enfants en les voyant arriver, ensemble, était probablement la plus belle chose qu'elle aurait pu demander. Et lorsque Harry, abandonnant sa partie de bataille explosive avec Sirius, provoquant l'explosion de ses cartes, se jeta littéralement sur ses deux parents, Lily sû qu'elle avait, enfin, pris la bonne décision. En s'obstinant, elle n'avait fait que, tous, les blesser plus encore.

_« Pourquoi ne pas cesser tout ça et profiter un peu du bonheur qui s'offre à toi. Une famille heureuse, aimante. Un compagnon fidèle et dévoué. Des enfants comblés et plutôt faciles à vivre. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? »_

Les propos que Remus lui avait tenus un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, lui revinrent à l'esprit, alors qu'elle serrait son fils contre elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le lycanthrope, croisant son regard, où se mêlait amusement et soulagement, le remerciant silencieusement. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore la perfection mais c'était déjà en bonne voie. Il saisit le message, esquissant un léger sourire, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Lily lui rendit son sourire, mais nota au passage, la façon dont Sirius, lui, s'était assombrit, les fixant d'un air sinistre, et Kimberley qui les fixait, incertaine. La jeune femme tendit la main dans sa direction et la petite, tout sourire, les rejoignit aussitôt.

* * *

Une vive agitation régnait dans la cuisine.

« Comment ça, messieurs Sirius et Remus ne viendront que pour le dîner ? » s'étonna Alvy.

Kaly hocha les épaules, tout en surveillant la vaisselle qu'elle sortait magiquement de l'un des placards.

«- C'est ce que monsieur Remus a expliqué au Maître hier soir, répliqua-t-elle. Maître James a insisté pour qu'ils restent ici pour la soirée mais monsieur Remus a décliné l'invitation.

- Pourtant, d'habitude…

- D'habitude, Maître James était seul pour les fêtes, intervint Minsy, en claquant des doigts, interrompant ainsi la cuisson des plats qu'elle surveillait jusque là. Eldora est dans la salle à manger ?

- Oui, confirma Alvy.

- Alors, on envoie la vaisselle. Kaly, je te charge de vérifier que tout est en ordre dans le salon. Tout doit être parfait aujourd'hui. »

La concernée acquiesça et quitta aussitôt la pièce, réapparaissant sur le seuil de la pièce qu'elle était chargée de contrôler. Elle se figea aussitôt en découvrant que les lieux étaient déjà occupés.

Tout comme les autres occupants du Manoir, les Elfes de maison avaient découvert la veille, la nouvelle tournure qu'avait prise la relation entre leur Maître et Miss Lily et tous, à l'exception de Minsy qui demeurait plutôt réservée sur la question, l'avaient accueillie avec enthousiasme.

L'Elfe de maison esquissa un sourire, observant un instant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Maître James, les lunettes de travers sur son nez, dormait, un bras passé autour des épaules de son fils, calé contre lui, la tête posée sur celle de Miss Lily. La jeune femme s'était assoupie, la tête sur l'épaule du Maître, une main dans les cheveux auburn de la fillette, dont la tête reposait sur les genoux de sa mère. Non seulement les quatre sorciers avaient passé la soirée, ensemble, au salon mais, de toute évidence, ils avaient fini par s'y endormir.

Kaly les étudia un instant, fascinée, avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce, et plus particulièrement le sapin qui se dressait, richement décoré, dans un coin du salon. La veille, Maître James leur avait donné des consignes très précises concernant le déroulement de la journée, voulant, de toute évidence, rendre ce moment inoubliable pour les deux enfants. S'étant assuré que tout était en ordre, elle jeta un dernier regard aux sorciers endormis sur le canapé et quitta discrètement la pièce.

* * *

« QUOI ? »

Un cri unanime brisa le silence qui régnait dans le manoir. Les Elfes interrompirent leurs activités, intrigués.

«- Il semblerait que le jeune Maître et Miss Kimberley soient réveillés, commenta Alvy.

- Et qu'ils aient découvert la surprise qui les attendait. » renchérit Eldora, amusée.

* * *

Lily rit légèrement, s'écartant brièvement de son compagnon le temps de lui adresser un regard entendu.

« Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose, non ? »

James sourit, amusé, et se déplaça légèrement sur le canapé.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Lily haussa les sourcils.

«- James, les blagues les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleures, objecta-t-elle.

- Il paraît, commenta-t-il distraitement. Dans ce cas, à toi l'honneur. »

Lily voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête.

« C'était ton idée, riposta-t-elle.

- Oui mais tu es meilleure que moi en enchantement.

- Ben voyons, c'est toujours quand ça t'arrange…

- Papa, maman ! s'indigna Harry, les ramenant à la réalité du moment. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard. Finalement, la jeune femme soupira et, tirant sa baguette de sa poche, mis fin à l'attente des deux enfants… du moins en partie.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

James éclata de rire, face aux mines penaudes des deux enfants.

«- On n'a jamais dit que vos cadeaux se trouvaient sous le sapin, observa-t-il, malicieusement, en s'accoudant au dossier du canapé. Ni que ça serait facile de les trouver.

- Mais on en a pour des heures si on doit fouiller tout le Manoir, protesta Harry.

- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a laissé quelques indices, précisa Lily en esquissant un sourire entendu.

- Mais…

- Harry, regarde, c'est pour toi. » s'exclama soudain Kimberley en brandissant une enveloppe dorée.

Et effectivement, le nom du garçon apparaissait en lettres écarlates sur l'objet.

«- Rouge et or, franchement… commenta Lily en jetant un bref regard à son compagnon, alors que son aîné se jetait sur le canapé, décachetant son dû.

- C'est un Potter. » riposta James en haussant les épaules.

Kimberley les rejoignit, tenant trois autres enveloppes. Elle étudia la première, blanche, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer le nom, écrit en vert, qu'elle portait.

«- Ca c'est pour toi, maman s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante, en lui tendant l'objet, avant de s'attaquer à la deuxième, rouge. Ca c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en la tendant au Maître des lieux. Et celle-là… Elle est pour moi, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en étudiant la dernière missive, rose et blanche.

- Je t'aide à la lire ? » suggéra Harry, les jambes croisées sous lui, en se désintéressant du feuillet doré que contenait sa propre enveloppe.

Mais la fillette secoua négativement la tête, affichant une moue obstinée.

«- Non, non, non…

- Tu es sûre ? insista le garçon.

- Mais oui. » trancha la petite.

James éclata de rire.

«- La digne fille de sa mère, commenta-t-il. Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il face au regard noir que lui adressa Lily en retour. On dirait qu'elle a hérité de la fierté maternelle. Hé, ça fait mal…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la fierté maternelle ? grogna, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, la jeune femme en le regardant se masser l'épaule. Kim commence à lire seule et si elle a besoin d'aide, elle la demandera. »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, la fillette avait déjà tiré un feuillet rose de son enveloppe et l'étudiait, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Harry secoua négativement la tête, face aux chamailleries de ses parents, et reporta son attention sur sa propre lecture.

* * *

«- J'en ai un, j'en ai un ! s'exclama Kimberley en surgissant de la cuisine, brandissant fièrement un paquet rose au dessus de sa tête.

- N'oubliez pas de le déposer dans le salon, miss, lui rappela Kaly. Sinon, vous ne pourrez pas trouver le prochain.

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui. » pépia la fillette en se précipitant déjà vers le salon, bien décidée à respecter cette condition incontournable de cette chasse au trésor organisée par le Maître des lieux.

Le principe du jeu était simple, et adapté à l'âge de chacun, évidemment. Ils devaient retrouver, à l'aide d'indices fournis par leurs enveloppes respectives, leurs cadeaux, dispersés dans l'enceinte du Manoir par les quatre Elfes de maison, et les ramener, à chaque fois, au salon, pour pouvoir prendre connaissance de l'indice suivant. Pour la fillette, ces indications se présentaient sous forme d'illustrations magiquement animées, alors que Harry devait composer avec ce même genre d'indice mais aussi des énigmes diverses. Et, évidemment, les adultes avaient aussi leurs propres cadeaux à retrouver.

La petite déposa son cadeau sur les cinq autres paquets roses qu'elle avait déjà retrouvés, jetant un regard à son demi-frère qui, assis à même le sol, près du sapin, étudiait, sourcils froncés, un nouvel indice.

« Une niche ? marmonna-t-il. Mais… Oh ! »

Harry se leva précipitamment, laissant son parchemin sur le sol, quittant la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Kimberley haussa les sourcils, surprise. Une niche ? Mais elle n'avait jamais vu de chien depuis qu'elle était ici… Elle oublia ses interrogations en découvrant le nouvel indice qui venait d'apparaître sur sa propre feuille : des couples bien habillés virevoltant à travers la page. Elle écarquilla les yeux, perplexe. Elle fit la moue, réfléchissant aux pièces du Manoir qu'elle connaissait. Pour avoir suivit régulièrement les quatre Elfes de Maison, et plus particulièrement Kaly, elle avait ainsi visité une bonne partie du Manoir… mais rien qui ne lui faisait penser à une salle de bal….

Sa vision des choses était, certes, limitée par ses maigres connaissances en la matière. Du haut de ses cinq ans, sa représentation des salles de bal se limitait aux livres qu'on lui avait lus ou les dessins animés qu'elle avait pu voir, des salles immenses, remplies de monde, des couples dansants sous des lustres de cristal au rythme d'un musique romantique. Des lustres en cristal ? Elle plissa les yeux en réalisant qu'elle en avait déjà vu, une fois, alors qu'elle cherchait Kaly et Minsy. Elle les avait retrouvées, se querellant sur un sujet qu'elle n'avait pû saisir, devant une lourde porte dont les battants de bois, richement sculptés étaient ouverts, révélant une salle éclairée par des lustres semblables à ceux qu'elle avait pu voir à la télévision.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ca ne pouvait qu'être là… Ca devait être là. Elle se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce.

* * *

Kimberley se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de réception, étudiant, bouche-bée, la salle immense qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Les bougies magiques qui recouvraient les lustres de cristal s'étaient éclairées à son entrée, lui révélant l'étendue de la pièce, son sol couvert de marbre, ses riches tentures qui recouvraient les murs, des objets entassés dans un coin, recouverts de draps blancs… et un paquet rose posé bien en évidence au milieu de la pièce. Triomphante, la fillette s'avança, toujours impressionnée par cette pièce digne des contes de fées, imaginant des princesses aux robes bouffantes dansant au bras de leurs princes respectifs.

Elle ramassa son cadeau mais ne repartit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'étudier la pièce plus en détail, depuis son nouveau point d'observation, plus approprié, observant le haut plafond qui s'étendait au dessus d'elle, la façon dont les flammes des bougies se reflétaient sur les lustres ouvragés, les boiseries qui recouvraient les murs,… Elle haussa les sourcils et s'approcha d'un pan du mur, ébahie.

* * *

« Miss Kimberley ? »

La petite sursauta, revenant à la réalité, se détournant du sujet de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers l'Elfe de Maison qui se tenait, surprise, sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Vous ne devriez… oh ! s'exclama la créature en notant le cadeau posé aux pieds de la fillette. Votre mère, le jeune Maître et Maître James s'inquiétaient de ne pas vous voir revenir du salon. »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux à ces mots.

« Oh…je… Je suis restée là longtemps ? »

Minsy haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, assez en tout cas pour les inquiéter. » commenta-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il y eut un bref silence, Kimberley reportant machinalement son attention sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Minsy suivit son regard.

« Je viens souvent ici, avoua-t-elle. Quand j'ai besoin…de réfléchir. A chaque fois, la photo a été prise le jour du mariage, lors de la réception qui avait, comme il se devait, lieu au Manoir. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'ensemble des cadres fixés au mur.

La petite acquiesça distraitement.

«- C'est les parents du papa d'Harry ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'un des tableaux.

- Oui, confirma Minsy. Se sont les défunts parents du Maître, Franck et Elizabeth Potter. »

Kimberley hocha la tête, observant un instant le tableau, avant de reporter son attention sur le cadre voisin.

« Maman était vraiment très belle, ce jour-là. » murmura-t-elle finalement.

L'Elfe suivit son regard, étudiant le portrait le plus récent.

«- Oui, ils faisaient un très beau couple, reconnut-elle. Miss Lily était magnifique ce jour-là. Eblouissante. Elle semblait rayonnante.

- Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, reprit la petite. Pourquoi elle est partie ? »

Minsy ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le tableau.

« Je ne sais pas, Miss. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon Maître a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de son départ. »

La créature magique soupira puis reporta son attention sur la fillette.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner au salon, Miss, conseilla-t-elle. Si vous voulez pouvoir ouvrir vos cadeaux, et vérifier qu'il ne vous en manque pas. »

La petite acquiesça et, non sans un dernier regard au portrait, ramassa son cadeau et quitta la pièce sous le regard vigilant de l'Elfe. Minsy, elle, s'attarda un instant, reportant son attention sur le portrait de ses défunts maîtres.

« J'espère juste qu'elle ne lui donnera pas de faux espoirs, murmura-t-elle. Ou je crains que le Maître ne s'en remette pas, cette fois. Mais je ferais tout pour que cela ne reproduise pas, une fois de plus, je vous le promets. »

Sur ce, elle s'inclina et jeta un regard à la salle, songeant à tout ce qu'il faudrait faire pour lui rendre son éclat passé.

* * *

Le sol du salon disparaissait sous une multitude de papier froissé, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Harry ouvrit son dernier paquet, extirpant d'une petite boîte carrée une sphère dorée finement gravée.

«- Qu'est-ce que… ? commenta-t-il, surpris, alors que des petites ailes émergeaient de la balle, s'agitant doucement, en adressant un regard interrogateur à son père.

- James, ne me dis pas que…, protesta aussitôt Lily. Ce n'est quand même pas… »

Le Maître des lieux esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Je ne l'incite pas à l'utiliser, se justifia-t-il. J'ai juste pensé qu'il lui trouverait sûrement un meilleur usage que moi. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta de lui, se soustrayant au bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules, lui adressant un regard de reproche.

«- Je croyais que tu l'avais relâché, répliqua-t-elle. Tu me l'avais promis.

- Oh mais je l'ai fait, se défendit aussitôt le Maître des lieux. Il est juste revenu le lendemain. Après toutes ces années à le manipuler, sa mémoire tactile devait être saturée. Ceci dit, je n'y ai pas retouché depuis. »

La jeune femme s'assombrit, peu convaincue.

«- Je sais très bien que tu refuses qu'il fasse du Quidditch avant d'être en âge d'apprendre à voler par lui-même à Poudlard… Ce n'est qu'un simple et innocent Vif d'or. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais offert un balai.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, s'offusqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, conclut-il en se tournant à nouveau vers leur fils qui les observait d'un air circonspect. Ceci, Harry, est le premier Vif d'or que j'ai attrapé. Et je l'ai gardé tout au long de ma scolarité à Poudlard…

- A mon plus grand agacement, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il passait son temps à jouer avec, même aux moments les plus inopportuns, précisa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Eh, c'est Sirius qui l'a jeté dans le chaudron de Rogue, pas moi…

- Et quand il a fini sur le chapeau du professeur McGonagall, c'était aussi Sirius peut-être ? se moqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

- Bon, peut-être mais pour le reste…

- Mais, pire que tout, c'est que tu pensais te faire bien voir en passant tout ton temps libre à frimer avec…

- Oui, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ça ne te plaisait pas et j'ai quand même eu gain de cause, au final, il me semble, non ? » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire entendu.

Lily esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Heureusement, confirma-t-elle. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur pendant tout ce temps… »

James soupira, lui soulevant le menton d'une main, l'obligeant à rencontrer son regard.

« Arrête de te culpabiliser, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me prouveras que j'ai bien fait de te donner une deuxième chance. » lui glissa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme grimaça, mais nota alors le regard incertain des deux enfants qui les observaient, sans un mot, Kimberley s'étant rapprochée de son demi-frère. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ses remords, en songeant que ces fêtes de fin d'année étaient sensées être un moment de joie et de partage et, qu'au lieu de ça, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'inquiéter ses enfants.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, s'efforçant au calme. Elle devait se ressaisir et elle devait le faire maintenant. Une main chaude sur sa joue la ramena à la réalité et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Maître des lieux et pris conscience de la lueur soucieuse qui animait ses iris noisette.

« Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? » murmura-t-il, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Lily sourit.

« Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûre. » souffla-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête pour prendre possession des lèvres de son compagnon, qui répondit sans hésitation au baiser.

La jeune femme se laissa aller, s'abandonnant totalement, ses bras venant se nouer autour du cou du Maître des lieux, ses doigts se glissant tout naturellement dans ses cheveux en bataille… jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement feutré les ramène à la réalité.

Le Vif d'or planait innocemment au dessus d'eux. Le couple échangea un bref regard avant de se tourner, d'un même mouvement vers les enfants.

« Oups, il m'a échappé. » s'excusa Harry en esquissant une moue contrite, même si la lueur amusée qui animait ses prunelles vertes trahissait ses véritables intentions.

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire, rapidement imités par les enfants, James interceptant machinalement la petite balle dorée.

* * *

« Désirez-vous autre chose ? » s'enquit Alvy, s'inclinant respectueusement.

Remus et Sirius avaient rejoint les habitants du Manoir en début d'après-midi, se joignant à eux avec bonne humeur (même Sirius semblait, pour l'occasion, avoir mis de côté son ressentiment à l'égard de Lily). A défaut de lui adresser la parole, Sirius affichait une attitude enjouée, se querellant amicalement avec ses amis, se livrant à des joutes verbales animées avec Harry, chatouillant même Kimberley jusqu'à la faire pleurer de rire, après qu'elle lui ait lancé une boule de neige dans la figure. L'enthousiasme qui régnait au Manoir en ce jour de Noël valait tous les cadeaux du monde pour les Elfes de Maison, ravis de voir leur Maître et ses invités aussi enjoués.

Et c'est dans le salon qu'Alvy avait retrouvé les occupants des lieux, en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il était venu leur annoncer que le repas était prêt. Les enfants s'étaient levés avec enthousiasme, rapidement imités par les adultes, rejoignant la salle à manger, où le repas de Noël devait leurs être servi. De toute évidence, les Elfes s'étaient surpassés, autant dans la disposition de la table, jonchée de crackers qui firent, tout particulièrement le bonheur des enfants, que pour les plats proposés. La dinde rôtie, aux marrons, avait connu un grand succès, tout comme l'incontournable pudding de Noël. De sorte que la question de l'Elfe n'obtint qu'une seule réponse, exprimant l'opinion générale.

« Je crois que ça ira, Alvy, merci. »

La créature magique s'inclina à nouveau et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

«- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé, commenta finalement Sirius en se calant un peu plus sur sa chaise. Pas qu'on mange mal d'habitude mais là… Il faut avouer qu'ils ont fait fort.

- Je pense qu'ils tenaient à marquer le coup, au moins pour les enfants, confirma le Maître des lieux en jetant un regard à son fils qui se chamaillait amicalement avec sa demi-sœur, de l'autre côté de la table, pour savoir qui ouvrirait la dernière papillote explosive.

- Et ça m'a tout l'air d'être réussi. » approuva Remus alors que les enfants finissaient par prendre chacun un côté de la papillote, tirant chacun de leur côté.

L'explosion qui s'ensuivit fut partiellement masquée par les rires des deux enfants, rapidement imités par les adultes. Une main se posa discrètement sur l'une de celles du Maître des lieux, la serrant brièvement sous la table, lui rappelant la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci lui sourit, radieuse.

« Merci pour tout, James, mais surtout pour eux. » lui souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour, s'emparant à son tour de la main de sa compagne, nouant étroitement leurs doigts entre eux.

«- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour l'embrasser sur le front. Même si tout le mérite revient aux Elfes de maison, évidemment. Ca me fait penser, j'ai encore une dernière chose pour toi…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Lily, haussant un sourcil. Pourtant j'aurais pensé que…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, précisa-t-il. C'est…enfin, tu verras ça par toi-même. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, d'autant plus que Kimberley choisit cet instant pour lui montrer le bracelet argenté qu'elle venait de récupérer, l'exhibant fièrement devant sa mère, la suppliant de la lui fixer au poignet.

* * *

«- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, murmura Lily en déposant un bref baiser sur le front de la fillette.

- Bonne nuit, maman. » marmonna Kimberley en s'emmitouflant un peu plus sous sa couette.

La jeune femme sourit, l'observant un instant avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. La journée avait été longue, pour tout le monde, mais surtout les deux enfants. Même Harry n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour aller se coucher.

Par habitude, elle marqua, néanmoins, un arrêt devant la chambre de son fils, ouvrant précautionneusement la porte, pour se glisser à son chevet. L'enfant dormait déjà, sa lampe de chevet toujours allumée, sa respiration profonde et régulière, le poing serré sur…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, en découvrant les fines ailes qui émergeaient de la sphère dorée que tenait son fils. Elle secoua la tête, partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, et entreprit de récupérer l'objet, veillant bien à ne pas le réveiller, avant de le déposer dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, espérant, même si elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet, que le garçon l'oublie quelques temps. Refermant le tiroir, son regard se posa sur le cadre posé sur la table de chevet, près de la lampe, derrière les lunettes de l'enfant.

La jeune femme sourit en découvrant la photo, prise la veille, à leur insu de toute évidence, les représentant tous les quatre dans le salon. Kimberley dormait déjà, la tête sur ses genoux, alors que Harry riait d'une blague que venait de lui raconter son père et qu'elle secouait négativement la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Lily étudia un instant la photo, s'attardant sur cette impression d'une famille parfaitement ordinaire qui s'en dégageait.

_« Pourquoi ne pas cesser tout ça et profiter un peu du bonheur qui s'offre à toi. Une famille heureuse, aimante. Un compagnon fidèle et dévoué. Des enfants comblés et plutôt faciles à vivre. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? »_

Les propos de Remus lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Une famille heureuse, aimante_ ? En voyant cette photo, on aurait pu y croire... Elle soupira, reportant son attention sur son fils, profondément endormi, passant machinalement les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille, chassant les mèches sombres qui tombaient devant ses yeux clos. _Des enfants comblés et plutôt faciles à vivre_ ? Oh, pour ça, elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, surtout depuis que Harry séjournait à plein temps au Manoir. _Un compagnon fidèle et dévoué_ ? James avait tout pour correspondre à ces critères. Il était toujours là pour elle, même après tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir. Toujours disponible, toujours présent, toujours attentif, toujours patient,…

Elle soupira à nouveau et se pencha sur l'enfant, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, mon chéri. » murmura-t-elle avant d'éteindre la lumière et quitter la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Cela fait, elle regagna sa propre chambre, la chambre de James. Ce dernier l'attendait, assis sur le lit, l'air songeur.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit-elle en le rejoignant.

Il tressaillit, se redressant, et lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir près de lui.

«- Oh, oui… J'étais juste…plongé dans mes réflexions.

- J'ai crû remarquer, répliqua-t-elle, vaguement moqueuse. Si tu veux en parler… »

Il secoua la tête, remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

«- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Les enfants vont bien ?

- Oui, ils dorment, tous les deux. »

Le Maître des lieux acquiesça distraitement.

« Bien… Dans ce cas, tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour te changer. » observa-t-il.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Dis, il me semble que tu avais quelque chose pour moi. » commenta-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

«- File te changer, rétorqua-t-il. On verra ça après.

- Mais…

- Après, Lily. » riposta-t-il, amusé.

La jeune femme voulu protester mais se ravisa, notant la lueur malicieuse qui animait ses yeux. Il voulait la faire poireauter ? Il allait voir qui allait faire patienter qui…

* * *

Lily esquissa un sourire satisfait que lui renvoya le miroir devant lequel elle se tenait, passant une dernière fois sa brosse dans ses cheveux, prenant délibérément son temps, bien décidée à le faire mijoter le plus possible. Satisfaite, elle déposa sa brosse, rassemblant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligée et s'étudia un bref instant dans la glace, contemplant les ombres ternes sous ses yeux, vestiges de nuits trop courtes. Elle soupira. Ca, pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant ses sombres réflexions de son esprit, et se détourna du miroir, traversant la pièce, partagée entre la curiosité et la certitude de l'avoir bien assez fait attendre.

Pourtant, il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire, affalé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas endormi dans la salle de bain. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire désabusé.

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me montrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il afficha une moue moqueuse.

«- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- James ! »

Il éclata de rire, apparemment ravi.

« C'est tellement facile de te faire tourner bourrique, commenta-t-il. C'est… »

Lily croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil, agacée.

« Bon, ça va, tu as gagnée…, soupira-t-il en se redressant sur le lit, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Mais, avant… ferme les yeux. »

La jeune femme hésita, l'étudiant d'un œil critique avant de soupirer et fermer les yeux. Elle se tendit légèrement, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que de normal, partagée entre curiosité et appréhension, quant à ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

« Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. » murmura-t-il, derrière elle, la faisant tressaillir.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

« N'ouvre pas les yeux. » lui rappela-t-il avant de lui prendre délicatement la main droite.

Ses doigts glissèrent un instant sur le dos de sa main, avant de la retourner, paume vers le ciel. Une fois de plus, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa main, redessinant soigneusement les traits de sa paume, avant d'y déposer un objet froid. Elle résista tant bien que mal à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux, alors qu'il s'emparait de sa main, refermant ses doigts sur l'objet qu'il venait d'y déposer, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'écarter.

« Tu peux regarder. » lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Lily ne se fit pas prier, ouvrant aussitôt les yeux. Il avait reprit sa place sur le lit, l'observant avec gravité. Il esquissa un sourire un peu crispé.

« Je te croyais pressée de découvrir ton cadeau. » plaisanta-t-il, sur un ton qui, de toute évidence, se voulait léger.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil mais abaissa les yeux sur sa main droite. Elle ouvrit les doigts et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'objet qu'il y avait placé. Elle releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite.

« Mais… C'est… Où… ? »

James esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Je l'ai retrouvé, par hasard, il y a neuf ans, lorsque j'ai été envoyé avec Sirius sur les lieux de la dernière attaque connue de Voldemort, chez une certaine Rébecca White. »

Lily blêmit. Rébecca…Elle ne revoyait que trop bien la façon dont Voldemort s'était débarrassée d'elle d'un sort. Elle s'était retrouvée acculée dans la chambre qu'elle occupait chez son amie. Le mage noir lui avait ordonné de s'écarter. Elle l'avait supplié d'épargner l'enfant qu'elle protégeait de son corps. Il s'impatientait, avait fini par l'écarter d'un sort, l'envoyant sans ménagement contre un mur.

C'était probablement à ce moment-là qu'elle avait perdu son collier, même si elle ne s'était rendue de son absence que bien plus tard. Après tout, elle avait eu d'autres priorités, lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle. Elle s'était d'abord souciée du sort de son fils, avant de quitter les lieux au plus vite et de faire en sorte que le corps de son amie soit retrouvée dans les plus brefs délais, sans même noter l'absence de cette chaînette qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais quitté son cou depuis que James la lui avait offerte, en septième année. Par la suite, elle avait fini par ne plus penser à ce bijou, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était, toutes ces années, obligée à mettre de côté tout ce qui avait trait à sa vie passée.

Et voilà que, aujourd'hui, cette même breloque que James lui avait offerte bien des années auparavant, symbole de leur amitié naissante, reposait au creux de sa main, inaltérée. Elle contempla un instant le bijou, admirant la façon dont la myriade de petites émeraudes serties au creux d'un fleur de lys en argent, semblait s'animer à la lueur des lampes qui éclairaient la pièce.

« Je pensais que tu serais contente de le récupérer. Après tout, ce collier t'était destiné. Il a été fait pour toi et a, de ce fait, toujours été à toi, commenta-t-il à voix basse, la ramenant à la réalité du moment. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de te le rendre. »

Lily esquissa un maigre sourire, troublée, sans quitter des yeux l'objet qui reposait au creux de sa paume. Ce bijou avait, par le passé, scellé le début de leur amitié et voilà que, aujourd'hui, il marquait un autre moment fort de la relation, assez inhabituelle, qu'ils avaient entretenue. James avait, de toute évidence, attendu délibérément qu'ils se remettent ensemble pour le lui donner. Peut-être avait-il craint sa réaction… ce qui expliquait sa réticence à le lui donner et la tension qu'il s'efforçait, tant bien que mal, à dissimuler.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la surface finement sculptée de la fleur de lys d'argent, avant de relever la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. Sincèrement. »

Il eut un sourire incertain, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne savais pas vraiment comment te le rendre, mais… »

Il se tût, gêné. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

« Mais je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, assura-t-elle avant de lui tendre le collier. Je vous laisse le soin de me le mettre, Mr Potter. » ajouta-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, lui tournant le dos, en écartant ses cheveux d'une main.

Il eut un rire étouffé.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma chère. » répliqua-t-il tout en passant la chaîne en argent autour du cou, ainsi offert, de la jeune femme, le fixant rapidement, même si ses doigts s'attardèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa nuque.

Lily sourit, consciente qu'il ne tenterait rien de plus sans son consentement, trop soucieux de son bien-être à elle. Elle se retourna, se blottissant contre lui, passant les bras autour de son cou, la tête contre son épaule.

« Merci, pour tout. » souffla-t-elle.

Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur le front.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Assis sur la rambarde du petit pont qui surplombait la rivière gelée, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, Harry fixait d'un air absent la surface figée par le froid qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, réfléchissant à ce que son père leur avait annoncé au petit-déjeuner, ce matin-là.

« Une surprise pour le réveillon ? marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

Remus et Sirius avaient échangé un regard entendu, indiquant à l'enfant qu'ils étaient, eux aussi, dans la confidence alors que Lily avait esquissé une expression circonspecte.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeur. »

L'enfant sursauta, pris au dépourvu, et redressa vivement la tête. Sirius secoua la tête, l'air amusé, et vint s'accouder à la rambarde, à côté du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais ce que papa veut faire pour le nouvel an, toi ? »

Sirius esquissa un sourire moqueur, puis éclata de rire.

« Alors, c'est ça qui te tracasse ? »

Le garçon se renfrogna.

« Bon, tu sais ou pas ? »

Sirius afficha un sourire malicieux.

« Oui…mais je ne te dirais rien. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et repartit lentement vers le manoir, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant d'un air désinvolte. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-il, indigné, en se retournant sur la rambarde, pour redescendre sur le pont et se ruer à sa suite. Allez, Sirius, dis ! »

Seul le rire amusé de l'homme lui répondit, indifférent aux suppliques incessantes de l'enfant, alors que tous deux regagnait le manoir.

* * *

En ce dernier après-midi de décembre, Lily contemplait d'un air circonspect le paquet, à son attention, posé sur le lit.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? »

Le Maître des lieux, adossé au mur, près de la porte, l'air amusé.

« Ouvre-le d'abord. » commenta-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil mais, mû par la curiosité, elle se décida à ouvrir le paquet, révélant un emballage élégant, caractéristique d'un magasin dont la renommée n'était plus à faire dans le monde magique, pour ses productions mais surtout pour ses prix exorbitants… Lily se retourna vivement, effarée.

« Ne me dit pas que… »

James eut un sourire.

«- J'ai pensé, et Remus partageait mon avis, que ça t'irait très bien, et j'espérais te voir le porter ce soir.

- Mais, ce n'est… »

Il s'écarta du mur et la rejoignit, se plantant devant elle, la fixant avec intensité.

«- Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir, insista-t-il. Vraiment, vraiment très plaisir.

- Hum… peut-être, concéda-t-elle, soutenant son regard, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Mais à une condition. Dis-moi ce que tu mijotes pour ce soir. »

Il eut un léger rire, et lui tapota le nez de l'index.

« Bien essayé, très chère, mais ce n'est pas négociable. »

Lily se troubla, jetant un bref regard au paquet qui l'attendait sur le lit avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon, mal à l'aise.

«- James, je… je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Jettes-y un œil, et pense à ce que je t'ai dit. J'aimerai vraiment te voir le porter, répliqua-t-il posément. Retrouve-moi en haut de l'escalier, à huit heures ce soir, conclut-il en l'embrassant brièvement.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est… Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit-il en affichant un sourire énigmatique, avant de se détourner.

- Mais…

- Cesse donc de te poser tant de questions, Lily, lâcha-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est une surprise. » conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Kimberley déboula dans la chambre, trépignant d'enthousiasme.

« T'as vu ? T'as vu ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est comme les princesses. » s'exclama-t-elle, pivotant sur elle-même, faisant virevolter la robe rose pâle qu'elle portait.

Lily sourit, attendrie.

«- Elle te va très bien, ma chérie, mais si tu cessais de t'agiter un instant, je la verrais encore mieux.

- Oups. » s'exclama aussitôt la petite, se figeant aussitôt, en plaquant les mains sur son visage.

Lily en profita pour l'étudier plus en détail. La robe, satinée et brodée de fils d'argent, avait une coupe simple mais raffinée, resserrée à la taille pour s'épanouir, légèrement bouffante, jusqu'à ses chevilles, révélant des espadrilles assorties.

Consciente d'être admirée par sa mère, Kimberley pivota lentement sur elle-même, révélant la mince fermeture éclair, encore ouverte, qui remontait le long du dos de la fillette. Lily esquissa un sourire amusé.

«- C'est le papa d'Harry qui me l'a offerte. Elle est jolie, hein ?

- Oui, très jolie, confirma-t-elle. Mais… ça sera encore mieux comme ça. » conclut-elle en refermant la fermeture éclair, avant d'ajuster la robe de sa fille.

La petite fille la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

« J'espère que tu l'as bien remercié, au moins ? »

Kimberley rougit.

«- Je voulais…mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Mais je vais le faire, hein ! assura-t-elle, retrouvant son enthousiasme.

- Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie… Tu sais ce qu'il te manque pour vraiment avoir l'air d'une princesse ? »

Kimberley lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? »

Lily sourit, amusé.

« Une belle coiffure. »

Le visage de la petite s'illumina.

« Oh oui, oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et… je peux avoir la même que celle que tu avais sur la photo ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle photo ? »

La petite leva les yeux au ciel.

« A ton mariage avec le papa d'Harry. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu.

«- Où… ?

- Je peux ? Je peux ? » insista Kimberley en la fixant d'un air suppliant.

La jeune femme la fixa un instant et finit par soupirer.

« Bon, si tu y tiens, céda-t-elle finalement. On va voir ce que je peux faire. »

La petite lui sauta au cou, enthousiaste.

« Ca ne sera pas exactement la même chose, précisa, malgré tout, sa mère. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement douée pour ce genre de coiffure un peu élaborée mais je vais essayer. »

* * *

« Remus et Sirius ne sont pas là ? » s'enquit Harry, assis dans l'escalier, dos à la rampe, les yeux levé vers son père, dos au mur.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire qui se voulait amusé même s'il sonnait un peu faux aux yeux de l'enfant.

« Ils sont…occupés ailleurs. » commenta évasivement l'adulte.

Harry fronça les sourcils, la tête calée contre le mur, étudiant son père avec attention, alors qu'il se passait machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

« T'as peur ? »

James le fixa un instant, interloqué face au ton faussement interrogateur de son fils, avant d'éclater de rire.

« On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, mon grand, lâcha-t-il en tendant la main, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, lui arrachant aussitôt un cri de protestation. Plus sérieusement, non, je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste… de l'inquiétude. »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Ca ira, tu sais, observa-t-il. Maman a… juste besoin de temps. Pendant des années elle a cherché à se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, alors maintenant qu'elle a enfin fait le bon choix, faut qu'elle s'y fasse. »

L'adulte sourit, véritablement cette fois.

«- Franchement, tu es sûr de n'avoir que dix ans, mon gars ?

- Dix ans et… cinq mois aujourd'hui, précisa l'enfant, catégorique. Ceci dit, est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi on doit porter ce…genre de tenue ? reprit-il en désignant ses vêtements. Je suppose que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec ta surprise ? »

James esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Peut-être bien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oh allez, papa ! Dis ! »

Le Maître des lieux éclata de rire.

«- Tu verras bien.

- Mais… Dis ! S'il te plaît ! »

L'adulte croisa les bras derrière la tête, affichant une expression mystérieuse.

« Papa ! » s'indigna l'enfant.

James se contenta de sourire, amusé. Harry grimaça et se renfrogna, puis tout aussi brutalement, il se redressa, une lueur malicieuse animant ses iris vert émeraude.

« On sort ? tenta-t-il. Sinon pourquoi s'habiller comme ça ? »

Une fois de plus, seul le sourire énigmatique de son père lui répondit.

« Ah ! C'est ça, hein ? C'est ça ? s'exclama l'enfant, triomphal, avant de se rembrunir. Mais…j'ai le droit ? Ce n'est pas… dangereux ? »

James baissa les yeux vers son fils, étudiant sa mine désormais incertaine, comprenant sans mal ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Je ne ferais rien qui pourrais vous mettre en danger, tous autant que vous êtes, et tout particulièrement toi, assura-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Alors, crois-moi, il ne se passera rien ce soir susceptible de t'exposer à une menace quelconque. Ca sera juste une soirée sympa. »

Harry sourit, rassuré, la tête contre l'épaule de son père.

«- Je suis content que tu sois là, papa ! commenta finalement l'enfant, en levant les yeux vers l'adulte.

- Et moi donc, rétorqua-t-il en souriant, resserrant brièvement sa prise sur les épaules de son fils. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, mon gars. »

Le garçon sourit, se calant un peu plus contre son père.

«- Papa ?

- Hum ?

- J'espère vraiment que ça vaut le coup, ta surprise, parce que bon, on a l'air ridicule habillé comme ça…

- Mais non, tu es très bien comme ça, et elle te va très bien cette robe de soirée. C'est une tenue classique pour une fête digne de ce nom dans le monde sorcier…

- Ouais peut-être mais…

- Harry ! »

Le concerné se tut, se retournant vivement, au moment où sa demi-sœur les rejoignait, relevant légèrement le bas de sa robe d'une main. Le garçon haussa les sourcils, impressionnant. Jetant un bref regard à son père, Harry réalisa qu'il était tout aussi surpris, contemplant la fillette, bouche bée. Elle portait une robe rose pâle, simple mais élégante, et ses cheveux avaient été tressés et relevés en un chignon compliqué. De fins rubans roses et argentés avaient été incorporés dans l'ensemble de sa coiffure, se mêlant à sa chevelure auburn.

«- Tu aimes ? s'enquit la fillette, appréhendant, de toute évidence, l'avis de son aîné.

- Ca te va très bien, approuva le garçon, abasourdi. C'est… Whoa, tu es superbe, Kim. »

La petite esquissa un large sourire, ravie, avant de se tourner vers le Maître des lieux.

«- Merci beaucoup pour la robe, lança-t-elle à son attention en esquissant un semblant de révérence. Elle est magnifique.

- Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Kimberley. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle t'aille aussi bien. »

La petite rosit de plaisir.

«- C'est maman qui m'a coiffé, précisa-t-elle à l'attention de son demi-frère, en venant s'asseoir près de lui, veillant à ne pas froisser sa robe. C'est bien, hein ?

- Oui, très bien fait, même. Et ça te fait paraître plus grande, aussi, observa-t-il avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son père. Maman arrive bientôt ? »

La fillette acquiesça.

« Oui, oui, pépia-t-elle, enjouée. Elle finissait de se préparer quand je suis partie. Dis, tu crois qu'on va aller danser ? »

Harry grimaça à cette perspective, horrifié.

« J'espère pas, je sais pas danser. On ne va pas devoir danser, hein ? » ajouta-t-il, après un moment d'hésitation, en levant les yeux vers son père.

Pour toute réponse, l'adulte sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Rien n'est obligatoire tant que vous vous faites plaisir et que vous profitez de cette soirée. » observa-t-il.

Kimberley esquissa un grand sourire, ravie.

«- Tu danseras avec moi, hein, Harry ?

- Mais je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas danser, rétorqua le garçon.

- C'est facile ! protesta aussitôt la petite. Allez ! S'il te plaît ! »

Harry esquissa une moue boudeuse mais n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre, car au même instant, son père se redressa brutalement et s'avança dans le couloir. Le suivant des yeux, les deux enfants se relevèrent à leur tour.

« Whoa, maman ! » s'exclama l'aîné, impressionné.

La jeune femme se figea, l'air gêné.

«- Désolée pour le retard, j'étais…

- Tu es superbe, Lily. » commenta le maître des lieux, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci rougit, s'agitant nerveusement, avant de baisser les yeux sur la robe parme qu'elle portait. La robe, simple et satinée, épousait élégamment ses formes. Le bustier offrait un décolleté généreux, mais pas excessif, bordé d'une fine dentelle blanche, révélait la chaînette d'argent fixée à son cou. Elle portait des gants de satin, assortis à sa robe, qui remontaient jusqu'au coude, ses épaules restant, elles, dénudées. Ses cheveux auburn étaient élégamment relevés en un simple chignon, agrémenté, à sa base, d'une broche argentée, finement gravée d'arabesques compliquées et de petits éclats d'améthyste.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. A ce sujet, merci pour la robe, elle est…magnifique. »

James sourit, continuant à la couver du regard.

« Je pensais bien qu'elle te plairait, observa-t-il. Et elle a l'avantage de ne pas être verte, ˝pour mettre en valeur tes yeux˝. » ajouta-t-il, moqueur, en mimant les guillemets.

Lily éclata de rire à cette remarque, touchée par cette attention et, surtout, qu'il se soit rappelé qu'elle détestait, par-dessus tout, qu'on lui offre des vêtements assortis à ses yeux.

« Tu marques un point, reconnut-elle, en se passant la main sur la nuque, troublée. Ceci dit, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Le Maître des lieux sourit.

« Mais tu es de loin la plus belle de la soirée, et je ne pense pas que les enfants diront le contraire. »

Lily haussa un sourcil, et sourit à son tour en détaillant ses deux enfants qui la fixaient, ébahis.

« Et si on y allait ? » suggéra-t-elle, se hâtant de changer de sujet, espérant ainsi détourner l'attention générale.

Pour toute réponse, James sourit en lui tendant galamment le bras.

«- Nous n'attendions plus que toi, reconnut-il, alors qu'elle posait délicatement sa main gantée sur la sienne, avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir, suivit par les deux enfants.

- Mais… où… ? s'étonna Harry, surpris par la direction que prenait son père alors qu'il s'était attendu à quitter le manoir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous aurions à sortir, observa l'adulte, clairement amusé. Nous n'allons pas loin. »

Kimberley s'anima, réalisant rapidement où ils se rendaient.

«- Mais alors on va…

- Vous le verrez bien assez vite. » la coupa gentiment le Maître des lieux.

* * *

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent lentement devant eux, leur révélant un spectacle inattendu, la salle de réception leur offrant un aspect bien différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Les lourds rideaux avaient été tirés, dégageant les hautes fenêtres qui occupaient le mur opposé et, à la place des meubles qui encombraient habituellement les lieux, des gens, vêtus, eux aussi, de tenues de soirée, circulaient dans la pièce. Certains dansant au rythme d'une musique entraînante, d'autres discutant aimablement, un verre à la main, ou près d'un des nombreux buffets dressés à l'autre bout de la salle. De toute évidence, la pièce avait été insonorisée, car, jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes, rien n'aurait pu laisser penser, de l'extérieur, qu'il s'y passait quelque chose.

Harry, de l'autre côté de son père, écarquilla les yeux, impressionné.

« Whoa… C'est… impressionnant ! »

James sourit, satisfait.

«- Alors, elle vous plaît ma surprise ?

- Je…j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, commenta Lily. C'est…vraiment inattendu.

- Ceci dit, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas réussi sans la participation assidue de Remus, Sirius et les Elfes de maison, bien sûr. »

Au même instant, Sirius, debout sur une estrade qui occupait le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, pris la parole, d'une voix magiquement amplifiée.

« Et je vous prie, mesdames et messieurs, de bien vouloir accueillir comme il se doit, le Maître des lieux, maintenant qu'il daigne enfin nous faire don de sa présence. » s'exclama-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les arrivants. Harry hésita, mais son père posa sa main libre sur son épaule, la serrant brièvement.

« Ce ne sont que des amis de longue date et des personnes dignes de confiance. Toutes savent qui tu es, évidemment. » lui glissa discrètement l'adulte.

L'enfant grimaça, mais inspira profondément alors que des applaudissements nourris se faisaient entendre, saluant ainsi leur arrivée.

« Et maintenant, reprit Sirius, étonnamment enjoué. Que la fête commence ! »

Et la musique reprit de plus belle, alors que James entraînait Lily et les deux enfants plus avant dans la vaste salle.

* * *

« Ah voilà les Londubat, glissa James à l'attention des deux enfants. Franck, Alice, les interpela-t-il avec bonne humeur. Content que vous ayez pu venir. »

Harry réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel, vaguement agacé par toutes ces présentations qui lui semblaient durer une éternité. En tant que fils du Maître des lieux, il se devait pourtant de faire bonne figure, souriant poliment, répondant de son mieux aux diverses questions que lui posaient leurs nombreux invités, tout en se faisant à l'idée que tous ces inconnus le connaissaient ou avaient au moins entendu parler de lui. Il jeta un bref regard à sa mère qui, tout comme lui, se prêtait, tant bien que mal, à ces formalités pour le moins ennuyantes. Seule Kimberley, suivant leur mère comme son ombre, semblait prendre un réel plaisir à ce cérémonial, saluant les convives d'un large sourire, esquissant une petite révérence à chaque fois, arrachant à leurs convives de nombreux compliments sur ses bonnes manières.

L'homme, brun, leur adressa un sourire affable.

«- J'ai pu me faire remplacer au Ministère, se justifia-t-il en serrant la main de son interlocuteur. Et c'était l'occasion idéale pour passer, une fois n'est pas coutume, le nouvel an en dehors du cadre familial.

- Et surtout soustraire Neville de l'emprise de ta mère, mon chéri, précisa Alice en s'écartant de son mari pour saluer leurs hôtes. D'ailleurs, où est-il passé ?

- Il est partit prendre quelque chose à manger, il me semble, reprit son mari, en jetant un bref regard en direction du buffet. En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations pour cette soirée. Elle s'annonce prometteuse. »

James sourit.

« Elle ne le serait pas sans votre présence, à tous, commenta-t-il négligemment, en passant son bras libre autour des épaules de son fils, l'autre ne quittant que très rarement la taille de sa compagne. Je voulais vous présenter Kimberley et Harry, mon fils. » ajouta-t-il en désignant tour à tour les deux enfants.

Le couple Londubat esquissa un sourire que leur rendirent les deux enfants, les saluant poliment en retour.

« En tout cas, c'est ton portrait craché…, à quelques détails près évidemment. » constata Franck en s'attardant sur l'aîné.

La discussion se prolongea quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le fils des Londubat, Neville, les rejoignit, portant deux assiettes remplies de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, saluant timidement leurs hôtes qui prirent rapidement congé.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin avant de s'arrêter saluer le couple Weasley, Harry reconnaissant sans mal Arthur Weasley, l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au bureau de son père, lors de son premier passage au Ministère. Molly salua la petite famille avec bonhomie, leur présentant au passage, leur fille, Ginny, qui semblait bien décidée à ne pas s'éloigner de sa mère, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant Harry et adressant un sourire ravi à Kimberley.

* * *

« Alors, c'est toi, Harry Potter ? »

Le garçon se retourna vivement, surpris de se voir interpellé de la sorte, alors qu'il se frayait un passage jusqu'au buffet, pour faire face à un petit groupe de rouquins. Le plus jeune des trois, qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge, le fixait avec curiosité alors que les deux plus âgés, des jumeaux, arboraient, tous deux, un sourire malicieux. L'un d'eux dissimula rapidement quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches.

« Euh oui, et vous êtes… ? »

L'un des deux jumeaux s'avança, tendant la main.

« Fred Weasley, se présenta-t-il en lui serrant brièvement la main. Et voici George et, notre plus jeune frère, Ron. »

Weasley ? Il s'agissait donc des fameux enfants du couple, aussi roux que leurs parents, qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et qui avaient laisser entendre que leurs autres enfants avaient, eux aussi, été convié à la soirée.

« Ravi de vous connaître. » reprit Harry en esquissant un sourire.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? s'enquit George. Que tu as une cicatrice au front et tout ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu.

«- Euh oui, mais…

- On peut la voir ? insista l'autre.

- Je…

- Ah vous voilà s'exclama un autre garçon, plus âgé mais tout aussi roux que les trois autres en les rejoignant d'un pas décidé. Notre mère vous avait bien dit de ne pas vous éloigner.

- Mais on ne s'est pas éloignés, puisqu'on est là, objecta, malicieusement Fred.

- Oh allez, Percy, on est là pour faire la fête, pas pour resté assis bien sagement en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer. » renchérit son jumeau.

Leur frère aîné les jaugea d'un air critique, remontant distraitement ses lunettes sur son nez, et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son regard se posa sur le garçon brun qui se tenait près de ses frères.

«- Oh, bonsoir, Percy Weasley, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Harry Potter, répondit aussitôt l'enfant en serrant brièvement sa main, vaguement pris au dépourvu par son ton formel.

- Ah vraiment ? s'enquit l'adolescent, semblant manifester, l'espace d'un bref instant, un vague intérêt, avant de reporter son attention sur ses frères, l'air sévère, en entendant un couinement strident. Ne me dites pas que… Où est-il ?

- Pourrait-on savoir de qui tu parles ? demanda, innocemment Fred.

- Croûtard, répliqua sèchement leur aîné. Je sais que vous l'avez amené ici. Où est-il ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Finalement, George soupira et sortit de sa poche un tas de serpentins qui se débattait frénétiquement, ses cris stridents se fondant dans le brouhaha de la foule et la musique d'ambiance. Percy écarquilla les yeux, effarés, arrachant l'animal des mains de son frère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Les trois garçons haussèrent les épaules.

«- Lui aussi avait le droit de faire la fête, rétorqua Ron.

- Et qui vous a permis d'entrer dans ma chambre pour le prendre ? »

Ses frères s'abstinrent de répondre.

«- Maman en entendra parler, les informa Percy, l'air pincé, en libérant l'animal, qui se révélait être un gros rat gris, de l'amas de rubans de papiers dont il était enveloppé. Ce n'est pas un jouet, les rabroua-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, fourrant sans plus de cérémonie l'animal dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

- Il n'a vraiment aucun humour, grogna l'un des jumeaux.

- Vous avez un rat ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il appartient au rabat-joie qui vient de partir, commenta l'autre. Il l'a trouvé y a quelques années et, depuis, il l'a gardé… j'sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve mais bon…

- On le trouvait dépressif, ces derniers temps, reprit le premier. Croûtard, pas Percy… Lui c'est un cas désespéré.

- Alors on a pensé que ça lui ferait du bien de faire la fête, à sa façon, et de voir autre chose que la chambre de Percy ou son dortoir à Poudlard. Ceci dit, ravis de t'avoir rencontré, Harry, on est attendu plus loin. »

Sur ces mots, les deux jumeaux battirent rapidement en retraite, laissant seul leur frère cadet qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en notant l'expression surprise de l'autre garçon.

« Ils n'aiment pas tenir en place, commenta-t-il. Alors, comme ça, tu viens des Etats-Unis ? »

Harry sourit, ravis de pouvoir enfin discuter avec quelqu'un de son âge, et s'engagea tout naturellement dans la conversation.

* * *

Lily, une flûte de champagne à la main, sourit, conversant distraitement avec le professeur Dumbledore, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil sa fille. Celle-ci était plongée dans une discussion animée avec Ginny. La plus jeune des deux protestait vertement, bien décidée à défendre son point de vue jusqu'au bout. Lily sourit, amusée, avant de reporter son attention sur la foule qui les entourait, cherchant Harry du regard. Elle sursauta, revenant à la réalité lorsqu'un bras, pourtant familier, se glissa autour de sa taille.

«- Eh, relaxe, ce n'est que moi, lui glissa le Maître des lieux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ca va comme vous voulez ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Du côté du buffet, commenta-t-il distraitement en indiquant l'endroit de sa main libre, avec le plus jeune fils Weasley. Ronald, c'est ça ? Bref, ceci dit, pourrais-je vous l'emprunter un instant, professeur ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du vieux sorcier.

- Mais bien sûr, faites donc, répliqua Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire amusé, ses yeux bleus pétillants étrangement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Au fait, très bonne idée les suçacides, ajouta-t-il, en désignant le plateau qui passait, flottant magiquement, devant eux, marquant une brève halte à leur hauteur.

- James, qu'est-ce qui… ? commença-t-elle, se laissant malgré tout entraîner par le Maître des lieux.

- M'accorderais-tu la prochaine danse ? » s'enquit-il, lui enlevant la flûte de champagne de sa main libre, pour la déposer distraitement sur une table proche.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Je préfèrerais avoir ton consentement au préalable, ça va de soit. Oh allez, Lily. Juste une… Je mène, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller. »

Lily esquissa un sourire moqueur, éprouvant une certaine impression de déjà-vu, se retrouvant ainsi dans une situation semblable, bien des années auparavant, lors du bal de Noël qui avait été organisé lors de leur septième année à Poudlard. Ce soir-là, le « juste une danse » s'était transformé en une soirée inoubliable, où les danses s'étaient succédées les unes après les autres.

« Ok, concéda-t-elle, vaguement amusée. Mais juste une alors. »

* * *

Les enfants et quelques adultes avaient envahis la piste de danse aménagée devant l'estrade, improvisant tous plus ou moins des pas de danses au rythme des musiques moldues et sorcières qui se succédaient depuis le début de la soirée. Harry y avait rejoint les frères Weasley et Neville. Passé le premier moment de gêne (d'autant plus facilement que Neville, lui, ne semblait guère se préoccuper du regard des autres et dansait maladroitement), profitait pleinement du moment, riant aux chorégraphies des plus originales proposées par les jumeaux qui tentaient d'en mettre plein la vue à deux jeunes filles qui les observaient, discutant entre elle, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, près du buffet le plus proche.

La musique changea, sur un rythme plus lent qui eut raison de l'engouement des plus jeunes, tous battant en retraite pour se ruer sur l'un des buffets ou en se servant au passage d'un des plateaux qui continuaient à circuler.

« Ouf, c'était super, s'exclama Ron en s'affalant sur une chaise, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Y a pas à dire, ton père sait organiser des soirées. » ajouta-t-il alors que Harry se laissait tomber à côté de lui, un toast soigneusement présenté dans une main, un verre dans l'autre.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

«- Je crois que Sirius et Remus ont pas mal contribué à la préparation de la soirée, observa-t-il. Mais oui, c'est sympa, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

- J'imagine que tu dois pas avoir trop le droit de sortir, avec Tu-Sais-Qui et tout ça…

- Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Ron lui adressa un regard intrigué mais n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre, reportant son attention sur la piste de danse où quelques couples évoluaient à présent et notamment…

« C'est pas tes parents, là-bas ? »

Harry suivit son regard, esquissant un sourire avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, satisfait. Ce soir, tout lui semblait parfait. Une chouette soirée, sa première fête depuis un bon moment, de nouvelles rencontres, ses parents réunis et, apparemment, heureux ensemble. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que l'année à venir serait aussi prometteuse que celle, déjà riche en émotions, qui se terminait.

Le garçon observa un instant ses parents danser au milieu des autres couples. La prestance de son père et la grâce de sa mère semblaient éclipser tous les autres danseurs, tout du moins à ses yeux. Tous deux évoluaient sur la piste de danse, les yeux dans les yeux, totalement inconscients de tout ce qui les entourait.

* * *

« Heureusement qu'on avait dit qu'une danse. » murmura Lily, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, la tête au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon, les bras passés autour de son cou.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de danses qu'elle lui avait concédé.

Elle le sentit sourire, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux.

« Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, il me semble. » lui souffla-t-il, resserrant un peu plus sa prise autour de sa taille, la rapprochant un peu plus encore de lui.

Oh oui, elle le savait très bien. Elle se garda bien, cependant, de l'exprimer à voix haute, se contentant de fermer les yeux, le laissant mener la danse, profitant tout simplement de l'instant présent.

* * *

Remus se glissa jusqu'à l'estrade, fronçant les sourcils, en rejoignant Sirius. Celui-ci, adossé nonchalamment au mur, un verre à la main, fixait la salle d'un air absent, indifférent aux trois jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient, cherchant de toute évidence à s'attirer ses faveurs. Toutes s'écartèrent, bon gré mal gré, sur le passage du lycanthrope.

« Toi, tu as trop bu. » commenta-t-il à l'attention de son ami.

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Agacé, Remus le lui arracha des mains.

«- Ca suffit, intima-t-il calmement et en l'entraînant un peu plus loin. Ce n'est pas en noyant tes sombres réflexions dans l'alcool que tu changeras les choses.

- Je fais ce que je veux, marmonna Sirius.

- Mais ce que tu fais là est parfaitement stupide et totalement immature. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter, une bonne fois pour toute, que ça ne se reproduira pas et qu'elle a compris son erreur ? »

Sirius laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Elle se sert de lui, comme elle l'a toujours fait depuis le début. »

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'obstination de son ami.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas envisager l'idée qu'elle a probablement souffert, elle aussi, de sa décision ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ainsi à refuser de voir l'évidence ? James a enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre passée alors, pourquoi ne pas accepter son choix une bonne fois pour toute et laisser enfin tomber cette rancune idiote ? »

Silence. Mais l'expression butée qu'il affichait trahissait le fond de sa pensée. Remus soupira.

« Ne leur gâche pas leur soirée, l'avertit-il simplement. Et arrête de boire, ça ne t'apportera rien d'autre qu'une sacrée gueule de bois et une haleine abominable demain matin. Et tu as un compte à rebours à assurer très prochainement, il me semble. » conclut-il en s'écartant de son ami, s'éloignant sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, s'exclama Sirius, d'une voix magiquement amplifiée, depuis l'estrade, dominant ainsi la foule et le brouhaha ambiant. J'ai le regret d'interrompre un moment vos activités pour vous informer d'une nouvelle de la plus grande importance. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel face à la mise en scène du Maraudeur et au ton excessivement solennel qu'il employait.

«- Je décline toute responsabilité marmonna James, près d'elle.

- Je souhaitais juste attirer votre attention sur un élément capital, en ce dernier soir de l'année, reprit Sirius. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une minute pour en profiter. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la salle, tous les invités s'animant soudain.

« C'est pourquoi, je vous invite à vous approcher tous des fenêtres, pour profiter au mieux de ces quelques secondes qui nous restent avant de commencer une nouvelle année. »

Alors que l'ensemble des convives, passé le premier moment de surprise, se massait près des hautes fenêtres, Harry en profita pour rejoindre ses parents alors que James entraînait la jeune femme à la suite des autres, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

«- Hé, mais qui voilà ? s'exclama son père en l'apercevant, passant son bras libre autour des épaules du garçon.

- Tu n'es plus avec Ron ? s'enquit sa mère.

- Oh, il a rejoint sa famille. Je préférais passer le nouvel an avec vous. »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard amusé. Kimberley les rejoignit peu après, se glissant auprès de leur mère.

«- Maman, ça va bientôt être l'heure, alors ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, lui glissa-t-elle. C'est une surprise. » ajouta-t-elle, en passant, à son tour, son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

La petite fit la moue mais se cala avec plaisir contre sa mère, attendant la suite des évènements.

Très vite, les douze coups de minuit retentirent, magiquement amplifiés, semblant résonner dans l'ensemble du manoir, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés au pied du Big Ben et non à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Tous égrenèrent en chœur les dix dernières secondes.

« BONNE ANNEE ! »

La clameur s'éleva, alors que le douzième coup retentissait. Au même instant,une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur les convives, amassés devant les fenêtres, alors que les hautes vitres s'ouvraient à la volée, arrachant un cri de surprise aux personnes les plus proches, alors qu'une multitude de feux d'artifices s'élevaient dans le jardin, à l'arrière du manoir, explosant en une myriade d'étincelles dans le ciel criblé d'étoiles, se reflétant sur la rivière gelée en contrebas.

«- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Lily en se tournant vers le maître des lieux.

- Pas autant que toi, lui glissa-t-il en se penchant légèrement, l'embrassant brièvement. Bonne année à toi, Lily. »

Elle esquissa un sourire radieux.

«- Bonne année à toi aussi, et merci pour tout, James, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sous le regard complice des deux enfants.

- Et nous ? » s'enquit, malicieusement Harry, en se plantant devant eux avec sa demi-sœur, se rappelant ainsi à l'attention des deux adultes.

Le couple se sépara en riant.

« Comme si on pouvait vous oublier, tous les deux, rétorqua Lily en les attirant à elle. Bonne année à vous deux, mes chéris. Bonne année. » répéta-t-elle alors que, à l'extérieur, les feux d'artifices continuaient à s'élever, fêtant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle année qui s'annonçait bien meilleure que l'année qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Une année pleine d'espoir. Une nouvelle année pour un nouveau départ…

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 14… Prochain chapitre, le 15è donc… A prévoir, une confrontation Sirius/Lily, le retour à l'école de Harry, les nouveaux projets de Voldemort (bah oui, faut bien qu'il refasse parler de lui ^^),…


	16. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

Salut tout le monde

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. Et oui, j'ai fini par arriver au bout d'un chapitre un peu prise de tête^^ Par contre, prévoyez un peu de temps pour le lire, il fait 42 pages :D

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si c'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, beaucoup de blablas, de discussions, de changements de point de vue,… Mais qui se révèlent nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Je l'ai remanié à plusieurs reprises avant d'obtenir cette version…

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

Harry se glissa, pieds nus, dans la cuisine, dans l'intention de profiter d'un petit-déjeuner tardif. Le réveillon s'était prolongé jusqu'à une heure très avancée, les derniers invités s'étant attardé jusqu'aux environs de cinq heures du matin. Il se figea sur le seuil, en découvrant qu'on l'y avait déjà devancé. Dos à lui, ses parents étaient tous deux installés sur une même chaise, sa mère calée contre le torse du maître des lieux, la tête contre son épaule alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots que l'enfant ne pouvait saisir. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme inclina la tête pour l'embrasser brièvement, passant un bras autour de son cou, sa main glissant dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon.

L'enfant, bien que ravi par la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation, ne cessait d'être surpris par le changement radical de leur attitude l'un envers l'autre en seulement quelques jours. Moins de dix jours plus tôt, c'était à peine s'ils craignaient, tous, de voir à nouveau sa mère quitter le manoir sans crier gare et voilà qu'ils multipliaient les regards échangés, les baisers partagés, les mots doux, les gestes tendres qui se voulaient discrets mais n'échappaient à personne.

L'enfant hésita, regrettant de perturber leur intimité. D'autant plus qu'aucun des Elfes n'était visible, tous les quatre ayant visiblement préféré les laisser tranquille.

« Bonjour. »

Le couple s'écarta légèrement l'un de l'autre, se tournant tous les deux vers l'enfant. Son père avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la maintenant près de lui. Lily adressa un sourire radieux à l'enfant.

« Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ouais, ça va. Et vous ? »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard amusé, sa mère levant finalement les yeux au ciel.

«- Plutôt bien, oui… Du moins lorsque ton père a daigné se taire, commenta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Apparemment, les fêtes ne lui réussissent pas, un vrai gamin… Après, reste à voir si c'était la fatigue, l'excitation ou les bulles du champagne qui lui étaient montées à la tête…ou l'ensemble des trois…

- Eh ! protesta le concerné. Tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement pressée de dormir, toi non plus, il me semble.

- Mais, mon cher, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour répondre à ton bavardage incessant.

- Mais bien sûr, quel esprit de sacrifice, ironisa le maître des lieux. Dois-je m'en sentir honoré ou… ? »

Harry secoua la tête face aux chamailleries matinales de ses parents et se glissa jusqu'au plan de travail le plus proche, dans l'intention de se préparer son repas. Mais une main agrippa son poignet sur son passage.

«- Où vas-tu comme ça, toi ? le taquina son père en l'attirant à lui, le faisant s'asseoir, lui aussi, sur la chaise, sa mère en profitant pour déposer un bref baiser sur le front du garçon.

- Euh… prendre mon petit-déjeuner il me semble. »

Ses parents échangèrent un nouveau regard, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

«- A mon avis, vu l'heure, on devrait plutôt envisager le déjeuner, observa le maître des lieux.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, mon grand, répliqua son père en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Minsy et Alvy ont déjà préparé le repas, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'espace cuisine, où, effectivement une marmite était posée sur le feu, mijotant doucement. Plus sérieusement, tu as passé une bonne soirée, hier ? »

Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire.

«- Oh oui, c'était super ! s'exclama-t-il. T'as eu une bonne idée.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, répliqua James en riant.

- N'en dit pas plus, mon chéri, ou ton père va avoir du mal à mettre ses chaussures, lui suggéra Lily, en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils, levant les yeux vers son père, juste à temps pour le voir tirer la langue, de façon parfaitement puérile, à sa mère.

- Disons qu'à force de lui faire des compliments il va finir par avoir les chevilles bien plus enflées que nécessaire, ironisa la jeune femme.

- Ah ah, très drôle, rétorqua le maître des lieux. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche licorne.

- Licorne, je ne sais pas, mais le plus beau des crapauds que je connaisse, ça c'est une certitude. »

James éclata de rire et embrassa la jeune femme, tout en passant son bras libre autour des épaules de son fils.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le nouvel an sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne troubler la paix qui régnait au Manoir.

« Tu dois vraiment aller au Ministère ? »

Harry redressa vivement la tête en entendant ces mots, déposant ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette. Son père haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne m'emballe pas particulièrement mais je n'ai pas le choix, commenta-t-il. Je dois y retrouver Dumbledore et Remus pour régler certains détails concernant la rentrée. »

Lily haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard à ses enfants qui, ayant tous deux cessé de manger, les fixaient avec intérêt. Harry grimaça en songeant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt reprendre les cours.

« On doit vraiment retourner à l'école ? » tenta-t-il, malgré tout.

Si son père esquissa un sourire amusé, sa mère soupira.

«- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Harry, alors inutile d'insister. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré que, en prenant les mesures adéquates, il n'y avait aucune raison de vous empêcher de finir votre année scolaire, Kim et toi.

- Mais…

- Harry, je ne changerais pas d'avis, trancha sa mère. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu reprendras les cours à la prochaine rentrée. Ca te fera du bien de pouvoir sortir un peu du Manoir. »

Le garçon vit son père acquiescer discrètement aux propos de sa mère.

« De toute façon, toutes les précautions seront prises pour assurer votre protection, à ta demi-sœur et toi, mais aussi celle de vos camarades de classe. Tu te doutes bien que nous ne tenons pas à vous exposez au moindre danger. C'est justement pour cela que je dois me rendre au Ministère. »

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu.

« Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps, reprit James, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Lily. Je pense que Sirius et Remus rentreront avec moi, après. »

La jeune femme acquiesça distraitement.

* * *

Harry soupira, affalé sur son lit, un bras replié sur le visage, écoutant distraitement les bavardages incessants de sa demi-sœur, assise au bord du lit. Il écarta le bras lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« C'est ouvert. » lâcha-t-il en se redressant légèrement sur son lit.

Le battant s'ouvrit, arrachant un sourire au garçon lorsqu'il découvrit le visiteur.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en quittant aussitôt son lit.

James esquissa un sourire.

« J'aimerai vous présenter certaines personnes, tous les deux. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et échangea un bref regard avec Kimberley.

«- Moi aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, toi aussi, confirma le maître des lieux. Il s'agit des personnes qui seront chargées de votre protection pendant que vous serez à l'école. »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un nouveau regard, intrigués, mais tous deux suivirent l'adulte hors de la chambre.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas convaincu par le bien fondé de cette décision, mais j'ai pensé, et Lily partageait mon avis, qu'il serait préférable que vous puissiez identifier les personnes qui veilleront sur vous tant que vous serez hors du manoir. » leur expliqua James alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi c'est pas vous qui… ? »

L'adulte eut un maigre sourire.

« Trop…impliqués personnellement, selon Dumbledore et Scrimgeour, soupira-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans compter que je dois retourner travailler. » ajouta-t-il, l'air peu inspiré par cette perspective.

* * *

« Maître Harry, il faut vous réveiller. »

L'enfant marmonna dans son sommeil.

«- Pas maintenant, grogna-t-il.

-Il me semble que si, Maître Harry. Si vous ne vous levez pas maintenant, vous n'aurez pas le temps de bien manger avant d'aller à l'école. »

Harry ronchonna et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Minsy soupira.

« Très bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça… »

Elle claqua des doigts. Presque aussitôt son oreiller et sa couette disparurent.

« Eh ! » protesta-t-il en se redressant sur son lit.

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce désagrément mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, Maître Harry. »

Le garçon soupira, se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux, avant de récupérer ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

« J'ai pas envie de retourner à l'école. » grommela-t-il.

L'Elfe le contempla, l'air réprobateur.

« Puisque vos parents y tiennent, vous devez y aller, Maître Harry. Il en va de votre éducation. »

Harry cilla puis leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« On croirait entendre ma mère, râla-t-il. Enfin… »

Il soupira, s'étira paresseusement puis quitta son lit.

« Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez commencer par prendre votre petit-déjeuner, suggéra l'Elfe. Vos parents et Miss Kimberley sont déjà dans la cuisine. » conclut-elle avant de disparaître dans un claquement sec.

L'enfant haussa un sourcil mais se plia aux recommandations de la créature magique. Et, effectivement, il retrouva les autres occupants du Manoir dans la cuisine. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant que son père paraissait aussi peu motivé que lui ce matin. Accoudé sur la table, sa main gauche supportait sa tête alors qu'il faisait tourner distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, l'air peu inspiré.

« Bonjour, Harry, l'accueillit sa mère en se levant de table, en l'embrassant sur le front en le rejoignant. Bien dormi, mon chéri ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ca peut aller, oui… J'aurai juste préféré pouvoir rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. »

La jeune femme sourit en l'entraînant vers la table.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible, surtout si tu tiens vraiment à ce que ton père t'accompagne à l'école ce matin. » commenta-t-elle, en passant derrière le concerné, posant les mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher brièvement sur lui et l'embrasser rapidement.

L'enfant esquissa un sourire.

«- Sérieux ? s'exclama-t-il en jetant un bref regard à son père.

- Et oui, faut croire, répliqua-t-il en arborant un sourire entendu. Le plus difficile a été de convaincre ta mère de me laisser t'accompagner. Eh ! » protesta-t-il en se massant le sommet du crâne, là où la jeune femme l'avait frappé, par principe.

Lily se contenta de hausser les sourcils et s'écarta, l'air amusée.

«- Plus sérieusement, comme nous te l'avons expliqué l'autre jour, nous changerons régulièrement les conditions dans lesquelles vous arriverez et rentrerez de l'école, Kimberley et toi…

- Pour assurer au mieux notre sécurité, je sais, termina le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais…

- Harry, mon chéri, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, et manger, au lieu de remettre en cause des décisions prises de façon irrévocable. » intervint Lily, en déposant sur la table, une assiette de pancakes recouverts d'une bonne dose de sirop d'érable.

* * *

« Blouson ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa sa mère contrôler, pour la énième fois, sa tenue vestimentaire.

« Lily, on va finir par être en retard. » objecta James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres face aux attentions excessives de la jeune femme à l'égard de leur fils.

Tous trois se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, Lily rechignant, de toute évidence, à les laisser partir.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se contenta d'étreindre l'enfant qui se laissa faire sans protester… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Maman, grogna-t-il. C'est encore pire quand tu fais ça. »

James éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

«- Je pense qu'il est prêt, Lily, commenta-t-il.

- Tu as ta baguette ? répliqua-t-elle à l'attention de l'adulte.

- Lily ! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Désolée, c'est juste…

- Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il en lui prenant la main de sa main libre, la serrant un bref instant avant de relâcher sa prise. Harry rentrera en un seul morceau ce soir, alors relaxe ! Et va donc t'occuper de ta fille ou c'est vous qui allez être en retard. »

La jeune femme grimaça mais finit par céder.

« Soyez prudents, tous les deux. »

Les deux Potter échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ca ira, maman… assura l'enfant avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je peux très bien rester au manoir plutôt que de retourner à l'école.

- Oui, c'est ça. » ironisa sa mère.

Harry soupira, faussement dramatique.

« Au moins, j'aurais essayé. »

Lily haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête, l'air résigné. Son père rit légèrement, resserrant brièvement sa prise autour de ses épaules.

«- Allez, bonhomme, assez plaisanté et en route. A ce soir, Lily.

- Bye, maman, lança aussitôt le garçon en lui souriant largement.

- Hé, une dernière chose. » les interpella-t-elle.

Elle les rattrapa et déposa un bref baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant d'embrasser l'adulte, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

« Ma journée ne peut qu'être excellente, à présent, répliqua-t-il en lui effleurant la joue du dos de sa main libre. Soyez prudentes, vous aussi, Kimberley et toi. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, après une dernière étreinte à son fils, concéda à les laisser partir, les suivant du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le manoir, la porte se refermant derrière eux. Elle soupira.

« Faites que tout se passe bien. » murmura-t-elle, fermant brièvement les yeux.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement, cependant, et gagna l'étage, dans l'intention de rejoindre Kimberley qui finissait, aux dernières nouvelles, de se préparer.

* * *

Harry soupira, fixant distraitement l'horloge fixée au mur, au dessus du tableau noir, attendant impatiemment la fin des cours. Il jeta un bref regard vers l'homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle de classe. Suite à son enlèvement par Dylan, l'Ordre avait choisi de veiller sur lui, et cela même à l'école. De ce fait, Remus se faisait passer, ou tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'il avait été présenté aux élèves et au personnel enseignant, pour un inspecteur, chargé d'observer, sur le terrain, l'efficacité des méthodes de travail proposées par l'établissement. Officiellement, l'école avait été choisie pour tester un dispositif visant à améliorer la sécurité à l'école, ce qui impliquait une hausse de l'effectif du personnel encadrant de l'école… Evidemment, ces nouveaux éléments étaient, tous, des sorciers affectés à la protection des lieux et, plus particulièrement, du jeune Potter.

Le lycanthrope lui adressa un léger sourire entendu avant de reporter son attention sur la classe, l'air solennel. Finalement, la cloche tant attendue retentit et Harry se hâta de sortir, rapidement imité par l'ancien Maraudeur.

« Un instant, jeune homme. » l'interpella-t-il en se frayant un chemin dans la foule des élèves qui sortaient des salles de cours et convergeaient dans le couloir.

Le garçon ralentit aussitôt.

«- Harry, tu étais supposé m'attendre, lui rappela l'adulte en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Oh, désolé, Remus, s'excusa l'enfant. C'est juste que…

- Je me doute bien que tu sois pressé de rentrer chez toi mais n'oublie pas que tes parents me feraient la peau s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à l'école. »

Harry grimaça.

« C'est vrai ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Remus rit légèrement.

«- Ils ne me l'ont pas dit expressément mais ils ne seraient pas ravis s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

- Désolé. » s'excusa l'enfant.

Remus sourit.

« Peu importe, c'est normal d'être pressé de rentrer chez toi. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas sortir plus vite que moi à l'avenir. »

Il adressa un signe de tête au nouveau surveillant en passant à sa hauteur, près de la porte principale du bâtiment.

« Et ça va durer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? » s'enquit Harry, en notant l'air solennel de l'homme qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

Remus acquiesça distraitement, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, où Harry soupçonnait qu'il gardait sa baguette, à portée de main.

«- Ou, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que la menace soit définitivement écartée. En attendant, vous serez sous surveillance intensive tant que vous serez à l'école, ta demi-sœur et toi. Après tout, même si c'est surtout toi qu'il veut, Voldemort pourrait tenter de se servir d'elle comme « monnaie d'échange », pour t'atteindre.

- Ah…

- Et encore, vous conservez une certaine liberté de mouvement, tous les deux, insista Remus. Tes parents, et surtout ton père, se sont battus contre le Ministère, avec l'appui de Dumbledore, pour que ce soit des membres du groupe auxquels nous appartenons qui vous surveillent. A l'origine, le Ministre voulait vous entourer d'Aurors mais aucun d'eux n'aurait su se fondre réellement dans le décor, sans compter que cela aurait considérablement affaiblit le Ministère si une attaque venait à survenir pendant qu'une partie de son effectif serait affecté à votre protection. Ces arguments ont joué en notre faveur. Par contre, Fudge et Dumbledore étaient tous les deux d'accord, ce qui est plutôt rare, sur le fait qu'aucun de tes parents ne pouvait être assigné à votre protection immédiate hors du manoir.

- Trop impliqués personnellement, je sais, répliqua l'enfant. Et pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être Sirius, avec toi ?

- Ah ça, soupira Remus. Disons que, en ce qui concerne Sirius, il ne peut pas quitter son poste au Ministère comme ça. A l'occasion, oui, mais tous les jours, ou cela poserait inévitablement problème. Ton père s'est donné du mal pour que la responsabilité de veiller sur toi pendant la période scolaire me revienne. Il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui soit chargé de te surveiller et d'assurer ta protection le cas échéant. Je le comprends parfaitement et c'est donc d'autant plus important pour moi de ne pas te perdre de vue, je ne tiens pas à manquer à mon devoir. Tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça.

«- Je n'aurais pas fait confiance à n'importe qui, de toute façon, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Dylan.

- Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensif, et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles tes parents tenaient à choisir eux-mêmes la personne chargée de ta garde rapprochée. Évidemment, tu n'étais pas censé être au courant de tout ça, mais ton père t'a déjà présenté les différentes personnes susceptibles d'assurer ta protection et je te pense assez raisonnable pour comprendre la gravité de la situation et tu es assez intelligent pour te comporter en conséquence. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«- Mais, on ne va pas récupérer Kimberley ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire.

- Non, c'est Molly qui s'en occupe. On a jugé plus prudent de ne pas vous ramener ensemble, au cas où. Elles nous rejoindront à l'entrée du Manoir. »

* * *

Lily se figea dans l'escalier en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement en entendant les voix de ses deux enfants.

« Harry, Kim ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant à leur rencontre.

Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent bien vite dans les bras de leur mère qui les étreignit avec bonheur, soulagée de les voir rentrer sans encombre.

« Désolé pour le retard, Lily, intervint Remus. Mais nous avons mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour rejoindre le point de transplanage. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire.

«- Merci, Remus. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour eux.

- Mais de rien, Lily, assura le lycanthrope en souriant à son tour.

- Veux-tu un thé, ou autre chose ? proposa-t-elle en se redressant.

- Un thé ne serait pas de refus. »

Lily acquiesça et se tourna vers les deux enfants.

« Alors, et si on s'occupait de votre goûter ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Harry et Kimberley approuvèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Dans ce cas, installez-vous dans le salon, proposa-t-elle. Vous ferez vos devoirs après. »

* * *

« Potter ! POTTER ! Pourriez-vous cesser de regarder en permanence cette horloge ? »

Sirius gratifia son ami d'un discret (pas si discret que ça) coup de coude dans les côtés, le ramenant à la réalité, sous le regard de tous les Aurors présents dans la pièce.

« Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, Potter, ironisa Rufus Scrimgeour. Mais j'apprécierai si vous faisiez au moins semblant d'écouter ce que j'explique depuis déjà plus de vingt minutes. »

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle de réunion, rapidement étouffés lorsque leur supérieur les fusilla du regard, alors que James se redressait sur sa chaise, reportant toute son attention sur le tableau devant lequel se tenaient Fol Œil et Scrimgeour.

« Bien, reprenons… »

James soupira, agacé, reportant son attention sur l'horloge dès que son supérieur se retourna vers les données affichées derrière lui. Il avait espéré finir tôt, au moins suffisamment pour rentrer au manoir avant le retour des enfants, mais c'était sans compter sur cette réunion improvisée, à laquelle tous les Aurors, sans exception, étaient convoqués.

« Potter ! » gronda soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le concerné sursauta, revenant à la réalité. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Maugrey s'était déplacé.

« Cessez donc de rêvasser, Potter, lui souffla-t-il. Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez prêter attention à ces explications de la plus haute importance. Et enlevez-moi cette baguette de votre poche arrière ! Vous aussi, Black ! » grogna-t-il à l'attention de son voisin qui riait, plus ou moins discrètement, face aux remontrances dont son ami faisait l'objet.

* * *

« Mais… Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange dans tout ça… » commenta Harry, cessant de mâchouiller l'extrémité de son stylo.

Lily leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait avec Kimberley, assise sur ses genoux… Enfin que la petite déchiffrait de son mieux et que la leur mère corrigeait et aidait au besoin. La fillette interrompit elle aussi sa lecture, jetant un regard interrogateur à son aîné.

«- Passe encore que vous fassiez tout ça pour assurer notre protection… je le comprend bien, même si je n'aime pas l'idée que des gens risquent leur vie à cause de moi…

- Harry, ce n'est…

- Pas ma faute, je sais, la coupa l'enfant, en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que, avec tout ça, on n'a même plus le droit de faire des bêtises, ou même de ne pas écouter en classe,… Ca donne l'impression que tous nos faits et gestes sont surveillés, ce n'est pas drôle. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, mais esquissa, malgré tout, un sourire amusé.

« Et pourrais-je savoir quel genre de bêtise tu serais tenté de faire à l'école, jeune homme ? » commenta-t-elle, croisant les bras.

L'enfant grimaça.

« Oh, rien… C'est juste que… C'est purement théorique, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment voulu faire des bêtises à l'école, c'est… »

Lily secoua la tête et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

« Ne t'enfonce pas, mon chéri, commenta-t-elle, moqueuse. Et finis donc tes devoirs. »

L'enfant grommela mais reporta, malgré tout, son attention sur ses exercices de mathématiques, avant de relever à nouveau la tête.

« Et papa rentre quand ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, en principe. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, jetant un bref regard à sa montre, avant de soupirer et reprendre ses devoirs, sans grande motivation.

* * *

« Incapables ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Un frémissement parcourut les rangs des silhouettes encagoulées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parlé d'une voix froide, cinglante, bien plus menaçante que s'il avait haussé le ton.

«- Mais, Maître…, tenta l'un des hommes en noir en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Endoloris ! » lâcha négligemment le mage noir.

Le Mangemort s'effondra, se tordant de douleur sur le sol, hurlant à plein poumons sous la puissance du sortilège auquel il était soumis.

« Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite contester mes propos ? » commenta Voldemort, tout en continuant à pointer distraitement sa baguette sur sa victime.

Tous gardèrent le silence, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette difforme qui leur faisait face, bien calée dans un fauteuil.

« J'aime mieux ça… Cesse donc de geindre, toi. » gronda-t-il en abaissant sa baguette, cessant du même coup de torturer son serviteur.

L'homme en noir se tût aussitôt, tremblant convulsivement sur le sol.

« Lève-toi, intima le mage noir dans un souffle à peine audible avant de reporter son attention sur ses troupes. La prochaine fois, je pourrais ne pas être aussi tolérant. » précisa-t-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

Les hommes en noir se raidirent perceptiblement à cet avertissement, parfaitement clair et sans appel.

«- Si ce… ce ''corps'' n'était pas aussi faible, je me serais déjà rendu, personnellement, en Grande-Bretagne, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Maître, peut-être pourrions-nous…

-Silence, intima-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai que faire de vos suggestions pathétiques. Ramenez-moi le garçon. »

Un bref murmure s'éleva dans les rangs de ses partisans.

«- Mais ils ne le laissent jamais sans surveillance, se risqua l'un d'eux.

-Et ? rétorqua le mage noir d'une voix étrangement calme, en se tournant vers celui qui avait ainsi osé contester ses ordres.

-Il est intouchable tant qu'il reste chez son père, insista l'homme. Et les deux gamins bénéficient d'une garde rapprochée de tous les instants dès qu'ils sortent.

-Sans compter que Potter et le vieux cinglé ont choisi eux-mêmes les personnes chargées de la surveillance des deux enfants. Ils n'ont recourus à personne du Ministère, seuls quelques membres, triés sur le volet, de l'Ordre ont été retenus pour assurer la protection du gamin et la petite. »

Voldemort faisait négligemment tourner sa baguette dans sa main droite, l'air indifférent. Ses partisans, rassurés, se ragaillardirent.

« En temps normal, Potter est intraitable et ne laisse passer aucun détail, même le plus insignifiant, continua un autre Mangemort. Mais il semblerait que, lorsqu'il s'agit de son fils, il est encore plus intransigeant. »

La baguette se figea. Les hommes en noir se figèrent, guettant la réaction de leur maître, mais celui-ci se contenta d'esquisser un froid sourire.

« Oui, j'ai crû remarquer, observa-t-il, faisant à présent tourner sa baguette entre ses deux mains, ou ce qui ressemblait le plus à des mains. Et qu'en est-il de la fille ? »

L'un de ses partisans tressaillit, arrachant un sourire amusé au maître des lieux.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire, Dylan ? »

Le concerné hésita, alors que tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction.

« Fais nous donc profiter de ce qui te tracasse ainsi. » l'invita le mage noir, l'air clairement amusé.

L'homme en noir s'agita puis inspira et s'avança d'un pas, fixant la silhouette difforme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«- Maître… Vous m'aviez promis… Vous m'aviez assuré que ma… que la fille serait épargnée.

-Ah, vraiment ? répliqua, calmement le mage noir, semblant trouver plus d'intérêt à l'item magique qui pivotait entre ses doigts qu'à son interlocuteur. Il me semblait avoir émis une condition, ce jour-là. »

Dylan voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et baissa la tête, marmonnant quelque chose que les autres ne purent saisir. Voldemort esquissa un sourire sardonique.

« Et oui, j'avais accepté d'épargner la femme et la fille, à la condition que tu me livres le garçon, assena-t-il. Or, de toute évidence, tu as échoué ! »

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

« Tu as échoué, alors que l'enfant t'étais presque livré sur un plateau, reprit le mage noir. Tu as échoué, parce que tu t'es trop attaché à la Sang-de-Bourbe et votre fille. Et, désormais, la donne a changée : Le garçon est non seulement sous la protection de son père mais aussi, et c'est là le plus ennuyeux à mon sens, de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les rangs de ses serviteurs mais cessa dès qu'il reprit la parole, posant ses prunelles écarlates sur l'homme en noir.

« De ce fait, j'estime que cet accord n'a plus aucune raison d'être. Et si la fille est le seul moyen d'atteindre le gamin, nous profiterons de l'occasion. Et je sais déjà comment nous allons procéder. »

* * *

« Papa ! »

James sourit face à l'accueil enthousiaste de son fils lorsqu'il franchit, enfin, le seuil du Manoir. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé le temps long. Il serra l'enfant contre lui, heureux de le revoir.

« Alors, cette rentrée ? » s'enquit-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, ta journée ? » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

L'adulte éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

«- Ok, j'ai compris le message, lâcha-t-il, amusé, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant. C'était une question inutile. Où sont ta mère et Kim ?

-Dans le salon, elles jouent au Monopoly. » précisa-t-il.

James acquiesça distraitement et se laissa entraîner par son fils jusqu'à ladite pièce.

* * *

Lily, bien au chaud sous la couverture, esquissa un sourire, sans pour autant interrompre sa lecture, lorsque son compagnon la rejoignit, passant les bras autour de sa taille, déposant un bref baiser au creux de son cou.

« Pourrais-je savoir quel genre de lecture monopolise ainsi ton attention ? » s'enquit-il, calant son menton contre son épaule.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée.

«- Les trois mousquetaires, un roman moldu, commenta-t-elle. Une lecture très prenante.

- Je vois ça, mais… »

Un cri terrifié le coupa dans son élan, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

« Harry ! »

Tous deux quittèrent précipitamment la chambre, rejoignant rapidement celle de leur fils, ouvrant la porte à la volée, pour le voir s'agiter dans son sommeil. Lily se rua aussitôt au chevet de l'enfant.

« Harry… Harry, réveille-toi, mon poussin, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu fais un mauvais rêve. »

Le garçon revint presque aussitôt à la réalité, les yeux dilatés par la terreur, la respiration précipitée et le corps tremblant.

«- Chut, mon chéri. Calme-toi, c'est fini, murmura la jeune femme en passant la main dans les cheveux de l'enfant dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

- Ma…maman ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui, mon chéri, je suis là. » répliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

S'il sembla se détendre légèrement, le garçon demeurait fébrile, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'avait vu réagir aussi violemment à un cauchemar. Soucieuse, elle écarta du bout des doigts des mèches sombres et humides de sueur, qui masquaient les yeux vert émeraude, brillant d'une lueur anxieuse, de l'enfant, effleurant ainsi la mince cicatrice qui barrait son front. Le garçon grimaça aussitôt, alors qu'elle tressaillait, prise au dépourvu.

« Mais… James, il est brûlant ! »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'élargirent, apparemment surpris, mais il esquissa, malgré tout, un maigre sourire lorsque son père, quittant le seuil de la chambre, les rejoignit, venant s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, sur le bord du lit.

Tendant la main, le maître des lieux la posa à son tour sur le front de leur fils qui se crispa aussitôt, laissant échapper une plainte sourde.

«- Ce n'est pas son front, je crois plutôt que c'est sa cicatrice qui lui fait mal, commenta-t-il, se remémorant un incident similaire, survenu quelques mois plus tôt. La dernière fois, je…

- La dernière fois ? Quelle dernière fois ? s'alarma aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Là n'est pas la question, pour l'instant, Lily, l'interrompit calmement James. Il faudra en parler à Dumbledore mais, pour le moment, mieux vaut se soucier surtout de Harry, non ?

-Oui, évidemment, mais… Oh mon poussin, souffla-telle en serrant sont fils contre elle. Et… qu'est-ce qu'on faire dans ce cas ? »

Le maître des lieux haussa les épaules.

« Laisser passer… Ca finira par se calmer, du moins c'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Harry, blottit contre sa mère, acquiesça faiblement aux propos de son père.

«- Vous… vous voulez bien rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix incertaine.

-Mais bien sûr, mon chéri, lui promit-elle en passant tendrement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Même quand je me serais endormi ? insista l'enfant, en levant les yeux vers eux.

-Même quand tu te seras endormi. » assura son père en souriant, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Harry opina à nouveau, ses épaules se relâchant quelque peu, apparemment rassuré.

« Je veux plus revoir Voldemort. » marmonna-t-il.

Lily pâlit.

« Comment ça, _revoir Voldemort _? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La main du maître des lieux se crispa un bref instant sur son épaule, lui révélant qu'il partageait son appréhension.

« Il… Je l'ai vu… dans mon cauchemar… Il… »

Le garçon se tût, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. Le couple échangea un regard inquiet.

« Il ne t'approchera plus, Harry, et tant bien même il venait à vouloir s'en prendre à nouveau à toi, nous ne le laisserons pas faire, tu en as ma parole. » assura la jeune femme.

Harry garda le silence puis acquiesça faiblement et se cala d'avantage contre sa mère, alors qu'elle passait la main dans ses cheveux en bataille dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, fredonnant distraitement. La fatigue aidant, le garçon ne tarda pas à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, enfouissant son visage au creux de l'épaule de sa mère. Celle-ci sourit faiblement.

« Repose-toi bien, mon chéri. » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur le front, constatant avec soulagement qu'il avait retrouvé une température plus normale.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il dormait bel et bien, elle relâcha précautionneusement sa prise et le réinstalla prudemment dans son lit, le bordant soigneusement.

Elle soupira, couvant son fils du regard, étudiant ses traits à nouveau paisibles. James se déplaça légèrement sur le bord du lit et l'attira à lui, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« La dernière fois, hein ? » commenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence, en se détournant enfin de l'enfant pour lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert sa cicatrice. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux, se retournant entre ses bras pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais le faire… mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là, marmonna-t-il. D'ailleurs, cette cicatrice ? »

La jeune femme grimaça et se détourna, reportant son attention sur l'enfant assoupi près d'eux, écartant précautionneusement, du bout des doigts, les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, révélant brièvement la marque en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front.

« Lily… »

Elle soupira, et se laissa aller contre son compagnon, dos à lui.

« Est-ce vraiment le moment ?

-Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? riposta-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Je ne te laisserais pas te défiler une fois de plus, Lily. »

Elle garda le silence mais cala la tête contre son épaule, les yeux clos.

«- C'est compliqué, protesta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si…

-J'ai tout mon temps. » la coupa-t-il.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, hésitante, puis se lança.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a pu nous retrouver, ce soir-là, chez Rébecca. Je pensais pourtant avoir été prudente, mais, de toute évidence, toutes les précautions prises ont été insuffisantes et Voldemort a fait irruption chez elle, seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a attendu ce soir-là en particulier, s'il venait juste d'avoir l'information ou s'il voulait tout simplement marquer le coup en profitant de la soirée d'Halloween pour s'approcher plus aisément de la maison. Becca a voulu s'interposer mais… il…l'a tuée sans aucune hésitation et… et il nous a trouvé, Harry et moi. Je... Je savais qu'il était là pour Harry. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a juste écarté d'un sort au lieu de me tuer, moi aussi. Tout comme ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé lorsqu'il s'en est pris à notre fils. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il…n'était plus là lorsque j'ai repris connaissance. Harry pleurait, une marque sanglante sur le front, au milieu de la pièce dévastée, mais Voldemort, lui, s'était volatilisé. »

Elle inspira profondément.

« Par la suite, j'ai suivit, de loin, l'enterrement de Becca avant de quitter la Grande-Bretagne avec Harry, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était advenu du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne comptais pas prendre le risque qu'il nous retrouve à nouveau ni lui laisser l'opportunité de s'en prendre, une fois de plus, à lui. J'ai tout fait pour dissimuler sa cicatrice et faire en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention, en faisant toutes les démarches nécessaires chez les Moldus plutôt que du côté sorcier et en recourant le moins possible à la magie, même si je ne pensais pas que Voldemort le chercherait là-bas. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dylan. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux clos, chassant les sombres réflexions qui s'imposaient à elle alors qu'elle parlait. Tout du long, James avait gardé le silence, se contentant de l'écouter.

« Pourtant, il n'était pas comme ça, au début… Je refuse de croire qu'il ait déjà, à l'époque,… été dans l'autre camp… Je… »

Elle se tut, confuse. James écarta prudemment une mèche auburn, la replaçant derrière son oreille, et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

«- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Lily, murmura-t-il. Lui seul pourrait le dire, mais je doute fort que tu obtiennes un jour une réponse de sa part sur le sujet.

-Mais… »

Il l'interrompit, en plaçant un doigt devant ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne, lui glissa-t-il. Le passé est le passé, ne gâche donc pas le présent avec toutes ces réflexions, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, avant d'attirer doucement son visage vers lui. Cesse donc de te torturer les méninges, tu te fais du mal inutilement. » conclut-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle passa un bras autour de son cou, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à l'instant présent, répondant avec enthousiasme au baiser qu'il avait initié.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Calée dans le canapé du salon, les jambes repliées sous elle, Lily tourna une nouvelle page de l'album posé sur ses genoux et soupira. Une fois de plus, elle était seule au Manoir, les enfants étant en cours et James au Ministère. Une fois de plus, elle se fustigea mentalement pour avoir, elle-même, provoquée cette situation, en insistant pour que ses enfants retournent à l'école. Mais c'était pour leur bien, songea-t-elle. Il fallait qu'ils sortent un peu, qu'ils voient autre chose que le Manoir. Et puisqu'ils étaient étroitement surveillés, ils ne risquaient rien.

Quant à James, il avait bien proposé d'organiser son temps de travail différemment, mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle se débrouillerait seule en journée et qu'elle préférait qu'il garde son temps libre pour profiter des moments où leur fils rentrait de l'école.

Il n'empêche que, en cet instant, elle regrettait d'être seule au Manoir. Oh, bien sûr, elle était libre de sortir et d'aller où bon lui semblait mais elle préférait rester ici, au cas où. Après tout, vu les évènements passés, elle préférait ne pas penser à ce que s'imaginerait James s'il venait à rentrer plus tôt et trouvait les lieux déserts… Elle frissonna, songeant à son départ soudain, bien des années auparavant. Et quant à lui laisser un mot… Cela lui rappellerait inévitablement la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée ce jour-là, lui annonçant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et qu'il était inutile de la chercher.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres réflexions de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur l'album photo qui reposait toujours sur ses genoux, et plus particulièrement sur l'une des photos. Elle avait été prise lors des vacances d'été qui avaient précédé sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Les Evans avaient passé deux semaines en Floride, en famille. Probablement l'une des dernières fois où Pétunia s'était montrée civilisée envers elle. A leur retour, une lettre l'attendait, une lettre qui avait bouleversée toute son existence et sa relation avec sa sœur, une lettre de Poudlard, lui révélant qu'elle était une sorcière.

Dès lors, tout avait changé. Oh, évidemment, des choses étranges s'étaient déjà produites autour d'elle, surtout sous le coup de l'émotion, mais jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait pensé mettre un nom sur ces évènements insolites. De la magie… Des manifestations de la magie qui sommeillait en elle, n'attendant qu'à être apprivoisée, exploitée, contrôlée… Dans le même temps, elle avait découvert le secret de Rébecca : Lily était, alors, loin de s'imaginer que la discrète Becca était, elle aussi, une sorcière. Une sorcière qui lui avait fait découvrir le Chemin de Traverse pour ses premiers achats et l'avait initié aux subtilités de ce monde à la fois étrange, fascinant et inquiétant. Mais dès l'instant où ces faits avaient été officialisés, par cette simple enveloppe de parchemin glissée dans la boîte aux lettres, sa relation avec Pétunia n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Elle ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, songeant aux regards amers, aux moues dégoutées, aux propos assassins et aux railleries blessantes que sa sœur aîné lui avait, dès lors, adressé.

Elle soupira, secouant la tête, et reporta son attention sur la photo où les deux sœurs posaient, l'une à côté de l'autre, l'une en robe estivale, l'autre en short et débardeur, bras dessus, bras dessous, affichant, toutes deux, des sourires éclatants. Oui, ce jour-là, même Pétunia semblait réellement heureuse, exprimant clairement son enthousiasme.

Plus de vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis, et tant de choses s'étaient produites entre temps. Lors des années qui avaient suivies, la situation n'avait fait que se dégrader entre les deux sœurs, malgré tous les efforts de Lily pour se réconcilier avec elle, et de leurs parents pour tenter d'apaiser leur fille aînée, en vain. Lorsqu'elle avait été invitée au mariage de Pétunia, Lily avait crû que les choses s'arrangeraient enfin…jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que leur mère avait dû la supplier pour qu'elle concède à l'inscrire sur la liste des invités. Pétunia, elle, n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir au sien, deux ans plus tard.

Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait eut des nouvelles de sa sœur remontait à l'enterrement de leurs parents, tragiquement tués lors d'un raid de Mangemorts sur le Londres moldu. Officiellement, une rame de métro avait déraillé, tuant tous les usagers qui attendaient sur les quais ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient à bord. Mais Pétunia en avait été informée par le Ministère de la magie et en avait, aussitôt, tiré ses propres conclusions. Elle avait alors reporté la faute sur sa sœur, lui reprochant la mort de leurs parents et l'avait bannie à jamais de sa vie.

Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revue depuis, Pétunia n'ayant jamais pris la peine de répondre à ses lettres, même si, par le biais de Rébecca, elle avait appris que sa sœur avait eu, elle aussi, un enfant, un garçon apparemment. Elle avait un neveu dont elle ignorait tout… Tout comme Pétunia ignorait tout de l'existence des siens.

Certes, son séjour prolongé aux Etats-Unis ne l'avait pas aidé à reprendre contact avec sa sœur mais… Peut-être était-il temps, désormais, de tenter, à nouveau, de remédier à cette situation ? Peut-être Pétunia serait-elle plus disposée à l'écouter et à lui redonner une chance ? Si James était là, il aurait probablement désapprouvé ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ayant assisté à la dernière confrontation des deux sœurs et ayant, par la suite, dû consoler la jeune femme de la perte des siens, non seulement ses parents mais aussi sa sœur.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard à l'album photo et le referma dans un claquement sec, bien décidée à reprendre contact avec Pétunia. Elle allait lui écrire, quitte à recourir à la voie moldue pour ne pas provoquer plus d'hostilité que nécessaire de la part de sa sœur, et, si elle venait à ne pas donner suite au courrier, elle l'appellerait… Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, elles étaient sœurs après tout et, pourtant, elle restait une part de sa famille que Harry et Kimberley ignoraient totalement. Oh, bien sûr, ils savaient que leur mère était issue du monde moldu, mais ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés à cette branche, totalement dépourvue de magie, de leur famille.

Sur ces considérations, elle se leva, l'album tombant négligemment sur le sol, et quitta vivement le salon, sous le regard intrigué de Kaly. Celle-ci, après un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte par laquelle la jeune femme venait de sortir, s'approcha, dans l'intention de ramasser et ranger l'objet. Son regard se posa sur le livre, qui s'était ouvert dans sa chute, et le retourna prudemment, esquissant un sourire en découvrant l'une des photos qui figuraient sur cette page, la dernière. Miss Lily y figurait, bien plus jeune, son visage pâle constellé de tâches de rousseur, encadré par deux tresses auburn, haussant un sourcil, l'air surpris, face à Maître James, tout aussi jeune, qui lui tendait la main d'un air solennel. La photographie était figée, contrairement aux clichés sorciers auxquels la petite créature était habituée. Kaly baissa les yeux sur les quelques mots qui légendaient l'image, écrits par Miss Lily elle-même : « _13_ _août_ _1971 : Achats sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Becca, un nouveau départ, de nouvelles rencontres._ »

L'Elfe contempla un instant la photographie, étudiant ce qui semblait être la rencontre des deux sorciers. Finalement, elle referma l'album, le déposant précautionneusement sur la table basse, et disparue dans un claquement sec.

* * *

« Où est papa ? »

Lily, occupée à natter les cheveux de sa fille, leva les yeux vers son aîné qui l'observait, déconcerté.

« Il devait discuter de choses professionnelles avec Sirius et Remus. Il doit encore être à son bureau. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Sirius, je veux bien, mais Remus, il travaille pas au Ministère, lui… »

Sa mère se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout en continuant à coiffer Kimberley.

«- Va savoir, répliqua-t-elle. Kimy, veux-tu bien cesser de bouger, ma chérie ? Je n'arriverais jamais à finir cette tresse sinon.

-Oui, maman ! »

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu.

«- Tu as fini tes devoirs, mon chéri ? s'enquit la jeune femme, en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

-Oui, tu auras qu'à vérifier, si tu veux. » commenta-t-il distraitement.

Intriguée, sa mère se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Oui, ça va, c'est juste que… »

Il se tût, l'air gêné.

«- Harry ?

-Rien, je t'assure. J'me posais juste des questions… »

Lily n'eut guère l'occasion d'insister car, au même instant, les trois hommes franchirent la porte du salon, discutant entre eux. Si le maître des lieux affichait un large sourire, Remus paraissait encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été dans la journée et Sirius semblait préoccupé. La jeune femme les jaugea brièvement du regard avant de fixer la tresse de sa fille avec un élastique.

«- Et voilà ma puce, c'est fini, annonça-t-elle en lui rendant sa brosse à cheveux.

-Merci, maman. J'peux aller voir Kaly en cuisine ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Lily sourit.

« Si ça te fait plaisir, vas-y. »

La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, filant aussitôt hors de la pièce, saluant les trois hommes au passage.

« Quel dynamisme. » commenta le lycanthrope, un sourire las aux lèvres, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Lily acquiesça distraitement et lui adressa un regard soucieux.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Remus, tu en fais trop. »

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, observa-t-il, en haussant un sourcil d'un air entendu. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours et je serais à nouveau en forme. »

La jeune femme fit la moue, peu convaincue, puis jeta un bref regard à Sirius, adossé négligemment au mur, près de la porte du salon, l'air morose, les bras croisés sur son torse, avant de reporter son attention sur James. Celui-ci avait passé un bras autour des épaules de leur fils et l'avait entraîné jusqu'au canapé, où tous deux discutaient à présent, à voix basse.

* * *

Installée sur une chaise de cuisine, ses pieds se balançant distraitement dans le vide, Kimberley mâchouillait l'extrémité de son crayon, perdue dans ses réflexions, une tasse d'Ambre à portée de main. Autour d'elle, les Elfes de maison s'affairaient, préparant le dîner. Souvent, elle venait ici pour dessiner, pour réfléchir, ou juste regarder travailler les quatre créatures magiques qui veillaient à l'entretien du manoir.

« Vous avez un problème, miss ? »

La fillette tressaillit, et jeta un bref regard à l'Elfe qui se tenait près d'elle, l'étudiant avec attention. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

« Oh, non, ça va, c'est juste que… »

Elle soupira.

« Je sais que papa a fait du mal à Harry, et même à maman mais… j'aurai bien aimé le voir pendant les fêtes. »

Kaly fronça le nez, ses oreilles s'abaissant brièvement, mal à l'aise.

« Papa ne me ferait jamais de mal, j'en suis sûre, mais maman ne veut pas que je le contacte. Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux, qu'il pourrait se servir de moi contre Harry… Je comprend pas pourquoi mais… »

Elle soupira à nouveau.

« Avant de venir ici, Harry, lui, avait le droit de voir son papa à l'occasion, alors que moi, maintenant qu'on est ici, je n'ai pas le droit de voir le mien. C'est pas juste… »

L'Elfe s'agita, jetant un regard incertain vers les trois autres avant de reporter son attention sur la fillette.

«- Il me semble… par rapport à ce que vous m'en dites, miss, que c'est pour votre sécurité, à Maître Harry et vous-même, qu'on vous interdit de le voir. Dans ce cas, même si je devine que ça ne doit pas être agréable pour vous d'être ainsi privée de votre père, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire si ça peut contribuer à vous protéger.

-La sécurité de nos maîtres prime sur tout le reste, intervint Alvy en les rejoignant, l'air grave. Si Maître James et votre mère estiment plus prudent de vous gardez loin de cet homme, ce n'est pas sans raison.

-Oui, je sais bien, murmura Kimberley. Mais c'est nul quand même. Et même si j'aime beaucoup le papa d'Harry et qu'il est gentil avec moi, c'est pas pareil. »

Les deux Elfes échangèrent un regard incertain.

«- Peut-être devriez-vous en parler avec votre mère, miss, conclut Alvy. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les mieux placés pour répondre à vos préoccupations du moment. Nous n'avons pas à juger les décisions des sorciers, et qui plus est nos maîtres.

-Pourtant, Minsy…

-C'est différent, la coupa posément l'Elfe. Du fait de son ancienneté et de son attachement à nos Maîtres, elle se permet des…choses que nous ne devrions même pas envisager. Nous ne sommes que de humbles serviteurs. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, miss, nous devons nous remettre au travail sans plus attendre. » ajouta-t-il avant de s'incliner respectueusement et rejoindre Minsy près des plans de travail, entraînant Kaly derrière lui.

La fillette les suivit des yeux puis secoua négativement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son dessin. Elle soupira, l'observant un moment, cherchant l'inspiration, avant de froisser vivement la feuille, agacée. Elle termina sa tasse d'Ambre et quitta la cuisine, jetant, au passage, ce qu'il restait de son dessin à la poubelle.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Au Ministère, et plus particulièrement au Quartier Général des Aurors, tous s'affairaient, se livrant à leurs activités quotidiennes, s'apostrophant joyeusement à l'occasion, d'un box à l'autre. Pourtant, tous se turent lorsque la double porte en chêne s'ouvrit à la volée et un silence respectueux s'ensuivit, alors que l'arrivant traversait la pièce, l'air pressé, sa jambe artificielle, résonnant différemment sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Tous le suivirent du regard alors qu'il atteignait l'une des portes au fond de la pièce.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, le visiteur ouvrit sèchement l'une d'elles… et revint aussitôt dans la pièce principale.

« Où sont Black et Potter ? » aboya-t-il.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, des regards s'échangèrent, puis l'un des employés s'avança légèrement.

« En repérage, semble-t-il. » annonça-t-il, carrant les épaules alors qu'il soutenait sans broncher le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur.

Alastor Maugrey esquissa une moue dubitative, son œil bleu s'agitant nerveusement dans son orbite, l'autre fixant inlassablement son interlocuteur.

« Ah vraiment ? Et pourrait-on savoir où ? »

Silence.

« Ils vont entendre parler de moi, grogna-t-il. Envoyez-les-moi dans mon bureau, dès qu'ils daigneront rentrer… Et remettez-vous au travail ! »

Tous sursautèrent et se hâtèrent de reprendre leurs activités respectives, ne tenant pas à s'attirer les foudres de leur supérieur. Maugrey les observa un moment, puis traversa à nouveau la pièce de son pas claudiquant, franchissant à nouveau la porte aux doubles battants, sans prêter plus d'attention à ses subordonnés, marmonnant des propos que les autres ne purent saisir.

«- J'en connais deux qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure, murmura l'un d'eux, au bout d'un moment.

-Williamson, travaillez au lieu de spéculer. » grogna un autre.

* * *

Lily soupira, tapotant distraitement la table de la cuisine des doigts. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, maintenant ! Elle se leva brutalement, attirant immanquablement l'attention des deux Elfes qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine, finissant de ranger la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner pour l'un, nettoyant les plans de travail d'un sort pour l'autre.

« Miss Lily ? » couina Kaly.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Les enfants ne rentreraient pas avant le milieu de l'après-midi et James ne rentrerait pas dans l'immédiat. Rien ne l'empêchait de sortir, tant qu'elle s'arrangeait pour rentrer avant ses proches.

« Je vais faire un tour. » annonça-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les deux Elfes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, en devinant la raison de leur réaction.

« Je devrais être rentrée avant le retour des enfants, assura-t-elle. Je reviendrais en début d'après-midi, peut-être même avant. »

Le regard sceptique d'Alvy lui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'était guère convaincu. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, face aux réticences des créatures magiques qui, de toute évidence, ne tenaient pas à voir leur maître souffrir à nouveau. Ces Elfes étaient vraiment trop attachés au bien-être des Potter… et, fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas à faire avec Minsy qui était, de loin, la plus soucieuse sur ce point.

Un claquement sec la coupa dans son élan, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

« Monsieur Black vient d'arriver. » annonça Eldora, s'inclinant respectueusement devant la sorcière.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, interloquée. Sirius était au Manoir ? Mais… ?

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, sous le regard intrigué des trois créatures magiques. Au vue de la condition de Remus, il avait été convenu que Sirius le remplacerait le lendemain des soirées de pleine lune, pour qu'il puisse se remettre convenablement de sa transformation. De ce fait, il avait encore moins de raison d'être là, alors qu'il devait être à l'école, assurant la protection de Harry… Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de négliger ainsi sa mission ou il le paierait très cher !

Elle se figea un bref instant en le découvrant, immobile devant la cheminée du salon, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, dépourvu de toute impression. Elle se ressaisit bien vite et le rejoignit rapidement, d'un pas décidé.

« Black, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais là ? » lança-t-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Pas de réponse.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Harry, aujourd'hui ? »

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour lui, si j'étais à ta place. Il ne risque rien et est entre de bonnes mains, je peux te l'assurer. » commenta-t-il, froidement.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Ministère, puisqu'il semblerait que cela soit trop compliqué pour toi de respecter la mission qui t'a été confié ? » riposta-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Il laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux et se détourna, reportant son attention sur les flammes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre. Lily inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme. Son comportement commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

« J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à présent mais là, ça commence à bien faire, s'impatienta-t-elle. Quel est ton problème ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Ca va durer encore longtemps ? »

Sirius conserva un silence obstiné, lui tournant toujours ostensiblement le dos.

« Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur par le passé mais… »

Un reniflement dédaigneux la coupa dans son élan. Mais rien ne vint, en dehors de ce mutisme pesant qui l'irritait prodigieusement.

«- Mais encore ? rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement. Et si tu daignais développer un peu ton opinion sur la question ?

- Parce que, maintenant, mon avis t'intéresse ? » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

«- Bien sûr… Et je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Ca marche peut-être avec James ou Remus mais pas avec moi, grogna-t-il.

- Mais, de quoi…

- Ca ne t'a donc pas suffit de le détruire une fois ? » tonna-t-il brusquement en se retournant vers elle.

Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas face à l'intensité du regard qu'il lui adressait. Un regard glacial, assassin. Une colère sans pareille. Une rancœur tenace. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait qu'il lui en voulait pour sa défection passée mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal, presque à titre personnel.

« Je préférais presque quand tu l'évitais délibérément, siffla-t-il. Au moins, il se contentait de tout ce qu'Harry pouvait lui apporter et ne se faisait pas d'illusion te concernant. Tu avais refait ta vie de ton côté, les choses étaient claires. Mais il a fallut que tu viennes tout compliquer. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Mais, de toute évidence, cette fois, Sirius était lancé.

« Avant, tu ne te gênais pas pour le rembarrer, l'envoyer balader, l'humilier et le ridiculiser, que ce soit publiquement ou en privé, lâcha-t-il froidement. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas conserver tes distances ? Et ne me dit pas que c'était pour votre fils… Harry se satisfaisait très bien de cet arrangement, même s'il ne demandait qu'à passer plus de temps avec son père. On se passait très bien de toi, lors de ses séjours au Manoir. Mais non, il a fallut que tu t'en mêles, il a fallut que tu laisses James rentrer chez vous. Il a fallut que tu te sentes obliger de le soigner lorsqu'il a été blessé au combat. Il a fallut que tu viennes le voir au Ministère pour lui exposer je ne sais quel état d'âme. Et il a fallut que tu laisses votre fils se faire enlever par ce crétin avec qui tu t'étais acoquiné. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, outrée par cette accusation.

«- Parce que ça va être ma faute si…

- Mais bien sûr que c'est de ta faute, Evans ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! »

La jeune femme recula, comme s'il l'avait giflé. Non, ce n'était pas… Mais, indifférent à sa réaction, Sirius avait déjà repris sa diatribe.

« C'est de ta faute s'il a pu l'enlever aussi facilement. Tu t'es laissé si facilement berner. La grande Lily Evans est tellement sûre d'elle et de ses idées qu'elle refusait qu'on lui ouvre les yeux sur la merveilleuse illusion d'une vie parfaite dans laquelle elle se complaisait à vivre, ironisa-t-il. Harry, James et même Remus, tous les trois ont essayé de te faire comprendre qu'il y avait un problème avec ce type. Mais, même lorsque l'évidence te sautait aux yeux, lorsqu'il a frappé votre fils ou lorsqu'il a, pour la première fois, tenté de l'enlever, tu as préféré croire les pathétiques excuses de ce traître. Alors oui, c'est de ta faute. Il ne t'est même pas venu à l'idée que ton fils, inquiété par une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas, quitterait la protection, dérisoire, de sa chambre et se jetterait ainsi dans la gueule du loup lorsqu'il a voulu se confier à la seule personne qui l'écouterait et le croirait… son père ! »

Lily accusa le coup, rendue muette par la rancœur évidente du Maraudeur.

« Et là encore, c'est James qui est allé, seul, sans couverture, le chercher au péril de sa propre vie pendant que toi, tu te rongeais les ongles à Poudlard, en lieux sûrs. Et, dans sa grande générosité, il vous a alors proposé l'inévitable. Il vous a proposé de vous héberger, là où il savait qu'Harry serait en lieu sûr. Mais, une fois de plus, tu ne pouvais pas te satisfaire de tout ça, évidemment. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, et, cette fois encore, James est partit te tirer du guêpier dans lequel tu t'étais pourtant fourrée de ta propre volonté. »

Bref silence. Sirius inspira et reprit la parole sur un ton plus doucereux, mais toujours aussi incisif, chacun de ses mots, tels des poignards, venaient lui briser un peu plus le cœur.

« Mais, Evans, le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas vraiment que James ait voulu, de sa propre initiative, t'être agréable et t'aider lorsque cela s'imposait. Après tout, il est parfaitement capable de prendre ses décisions tout seul, quitte à en payer le prix. Non, le pire c'est que, pas une seule seconde, tu n'as pensé à l'effet que tout cela avait sur lui. Jamais tu ne t'es soucié de son état, à chaque fois que tu le repoussais, à chaque fois que tu l'humiliais, à chaque fois que tu rejetais ses avances. Ce n'était pas toi qui devais en assumer les conséquences après. Non, toi, tu continuais à vivre ta vie, indifférente à son sort, satisfaite d'avoir, une fois de plus, rabaissé _l'arrogant James Potter_. »

Il serra les poings.

« Et ce n'est pas toi, comme d'habitude, qui a dû l'aider à se reconstruire, qui a passé tout ton temps à le surveiller, nuit et jour, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de…regrettable et pour s'assurer qu'il ne se laisse pas dépérir, après ton départ. Il était en morceaux, Evans, mais ça, c'était bien loin de tes petites préoccupations égoïstes, pas vrai ? Tu t'en fichais, toi, de l'avoir brisé, mentalement et physiquement parlant. Tu t'en fichais que, pendant que tu refaisais ta petite vie ailleurs, James, lui, culpabilisait de ton départ et cherchait à comprendre ce que _lui_ avait pu faire. Après ton départ, il n'était plus qu'une loque, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une ombre moribonde qui plus est. Oh, évidemment, il a eu des moments de…lucidité, où il semblait enfin se ressaisir, reprendre le dessus. Mais après, c'était pire. Nous désespérions de le voir ainsi, qu'il ne sorte jamais de sa déprime, et cela malgré tous nos efforts et notre aide. Il n'était plus lui-même. Mon meilleur ami avait… disparu, même s'il était toujours là, physiquement parlant bien sûr. Même ses Elfes de maison désespéraient de le voir s'en relever un jour, tout aussi impuissants que nous à l'aider. Puis il a finit par tourner la page, au moment où aucun de nous n'y croyait plus, il a enfin repris le dessus… ou presque. Il mangeait normalement, recommençait à côtoyer d'autres personnes, même s'il consacrait tout son temps libre à son travail. A lui seul, il devait abattre plus de travail que le reste des employés du Ministère. Mais tout ça… »

Il secoua la tête, continuant à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, indifférent au désarroi de la jeune femme.

« Mais tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Il travaillait pour oublier. C'était la seule solution « saine » qu'il avait trouvé pour s'occuper l'esprit. Nuit et jour, il se consacrait aux dossiers fournis par le Ministère, il était toujours en première ligne lors des combats. Mais il n'était toujours pas lui-même… Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry, ce fils dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. Ce gamin l'a métamorphosé. Par sa simple présence, il a réussi là où j'ai…où nous avons tous échoué pendant près de onze ans. Il lui a redonné une raison d'être, une nouvelle raison de vivre et il est enfin redevenu lui. Il doit son salut à son propre fils. Alors que toi…tu ne lui as jamais rien apporté de bon jusque là, en dehors de donner naissance à ce gamin exceptionnel. Tu ne lui as apporté que souffrances, douleurs, déceptions et peines… et après tu t'étonnes que je ne sois pas plus aimable avec toi ? »

Bref silence.

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu as fait, Evans. Peut-être que Remus et James ont accepté de tourner la page et de te redonner une chance mais pas moi. Pas après tout le mal que tu lui as fait. Pas après l'avoir traité comme tu l'as fait. Pas après l'avoir traîné plus bas que terre, avoir abusé de lui, avoir joué avec ses sentiments comme tu l'as fait pour mieux le briser lorsque tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Pas après avoir assisté, impuissant, à sa déchéance pendant que toi, tu avais la vie belle, indifférente à son sort. Tu as fuit tes responsabilités, à l'égard de James certes, mais aussi à l'égard de cette guerre qui faisait rage ici et ça, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Tu n'es qu'une lâche. Tu ne mérites pas d'être une Gryffondor, tu ne mérites pas Harry, cet enfant fantastique qui fait déjà preuve d'un courage hors du commun et, surtout tu ne mérites pas James. Tu… »

La gifle partit avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Piquée au vif, la jeune femme s'était ressaisie, les yeux, rougis mais brillants d'un feu étrange, qu'il était bien incapable de définir. Il avait voulu la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, mais c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Il recula d'un pas alors qu'elle tirait sa baguette de l'une de ses poches.

« Parce que tu crois que c'était facile, Black, de prendre une telle décision ? Parce que tu crois que c'était facile de refaire ma vie et d'élever, seule, Harry ? Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas mûrement réfléchi avant de quitter la Grande-Bretagne ? Parce que tu crois que j'allais attendre bien sagement que Voldemort vienne finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? Il avait déjà voulu tuer Harry, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, et tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester là, à attendre qu'il revienne ? Mais tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout ce temps. Alors, oui, j'ai fait souffrir James, et cela bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Oui, je ne le mérite pas. Oui, j'ai été cruelle envers lui mais jamais je n'ai voulu tout ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça irait aussi loin, que cela prendrait une telle tournure. Mais comprend bien que je n'ai pas fait tout ça par plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Que j'aurai préféré mille fois rester ici, auprès de lui, qu'on élève ensemble notre fils plutôt que ce qui est advenu… »

Sirius ricana, indifférent à l'item magique pointé sur lui.

«- Pourtant, tu avais l'air heureuse avec ta nouvelle petite vie, ta petite famille parfaite,…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Black. Ce n'était pas si simple…

- Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas moi. Au contraire, un copain qui cède à tous tes caprices, un fils intelligent et serviable, une fille discrète qui se satisfait de…

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai gardée Harry si je n'aimais pas son père ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai consacré tant de temps à l'élever alors qu'il était une copie quasi conforme de son père, et qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, je voyais aussi James ? Crois-tu vraiment que je lui aurai donné son nom si je ne tenais pas à lui ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

«- Tu as eu une bien curieuse façon de le montrer, Evans, dans ce cas, ironisa-t-il

- Harry était désiré lui, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, le plus beau cadeau que James pouvait me faire…Mais Kim… c'est ma fille, je l'aime tout autant mais… il était déjà trop tard. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sirius sursauta.

« Quoi ? »

Lily soupira et détourna les yeux, abaissant du même coup sa baguette.

« C'était un accident, un oubli de ma part, je ne voulais pas d'un autre enfant, ou du moins pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions, pas en sachant que Harry était déjà exposé à une menace à laquelle aucun enfant ne devrait être exposé, pas… avec Dylan… »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. S'il s'était attendu à ça… Elle releva la tête, une lueur déterminée animant ses iris émeraude.

« Alors, tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, Black, mais ne me juges pas sur des choses que tu ignores. James est le seul que j'ai jamais réellement aimé. Dylan…n'était qu'une façade, ce n'était que pour Kim… Après tout, j'avais déjà commis une fois l'erreur de séparer l'un de mes enfants de son père, je ne tenais pas à renouveler l'expérience. J'ai joué le jeu de…ce simulacre de vie « parfaite », comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, pour le bien de mes enfants et pour ne pas… être seule mais… »

Elle se tut, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit, et se détourna rapidement, mais Sirius la retint par le bras.

« Lâche-moi, Black. » siffla-t-elle en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais il resserra sa prise et l'obligea à lui faire à nouveau face. Elle se figea, cessant de se débattre, en découvrant son expression. La colère avait laissé place à la stupeur et à la gravité. Il la jaugeait du regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela puisque, au final, aucun de vous n'y trouvait son compte ? demanda-t-il finalement. James en a souffert, Harry en a souffert… Tu en as souffert, alors pourquoi avoir prolongé ainsi cette situation ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, regrettant déjà ses propos. Elle aurait préféré affronter sa colère plutôt que sa compassion actuelle. Parce que oui, c'était de la pitié qui dominait, désormais, dans sa voix. Elle inspira et détourna les yeux, réalisant alors qu'il avait lâché son bras.

« J'avais mes raisons, répliqua-t-elle finalement. J'ai agis sur un coup de tête et… nous en avons tous payé le prix fort. J'ai déjà expliqué à James les raisons de mon départ et je viens de te révéler un autre de mes…secrets. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé de vouloir, désormais, un peu de tranquillité ? » ajouta-t-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Sirius garda le silence, l'étudiant du regard.

« Ca dépend. Est-ce que je peux te demander une chose,…Lily ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise par l'emploi de son prénom.

« As-tu vraiment l'intention de réparer tes erreurs passées et de vous laisser profiter d'un peu de bonheur, tous autant que vous êtes ? Ca ne dépendrait que de toi… »

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, justement. Cette décision ne dépend pas que de moi. Par contre, j'apprécierai que tu gardes pour toi ce que je t'ai dit, concernant ma fille.

- Oui, bien sûr, assura-t-il avec gravité. Mais… tu ne te débineras plus j'espère ? »

Lily le fixa un moment puis esquissa un maigre sourire.

«- Je sais tirer des leçons de mes erreurs, observa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » insista-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne me défilerais plus, Sirius, tu en as ma parole. Ca n'a réussit à aucun de nous, il me semble. »

Il acquiesça avec gravité.

« Mais n'oublie pas une chose… Si jamais tu venais à le blesser une fois de plus, tu peux être sûre que je ferais tout pour te retrouver moi-même…et te le faire payer au centuple. Quitte à revenir te hanter une fois que James m'aura fait la peau. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Tu en serais bien capable, te connaissant. Merci de ta franchise, Sirius, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire. »

Le Maraudeur esquissa un léger sourire, le premier qu'il lui adressait depuis un moment.

« J'espère bien. »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, puis croisa les bras, l'air sérieux.

« Ceci étant dit, qui est chargé de surveiller Harry ? »

* * *

Harry fronça les sourcils, circonspect. Cela faisait une demi-heure que les cours avaient commencé et toujours aucune trace de Remus. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Sauf si… Il sortit rapidement son agenda de son sac, le feuilleta et s'attarda sur le calendrier. Il haussa un sourcil, réalisant ce qui pouvait provoquer son absence. Pourtant, il s'étonnait que ses parents n'aient pas prévu ce cas de figure, tant ils avaient à cœur d'assurer sa protection en permanence.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, rangeant distraitement son agenda, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le garçon se redressa aussitôt, intrigué, se tournant dans cette direction, à l'instar de ses camarades de classes. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur de l'établissement, les élèves se levant aussitôt, dans un même mouvement. L'homme s'avança d'un pas raide, guindé dans son costume soigneusement taillé, suivit par…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Ses plus proches voisins lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Veuillez excuser cette interruption, j'ai pris le temps de présenter l'école à Monsieur Potter qui remplacera, exceptionnellement, son collègue aujourd'hui. »

Harry cessa d'écouter, alors que le directeur se lançait dans un petit discours sur les bonnes manières, les yeux rivés sur son père. Celui-ci affichait un air grave, esquissant juste un sourire aimable alors qu'il serrait la main au professeur de la classe. Et, au lieu de la tenue, jean et t-shirt, qu'il portait généralement lorsqu'il se rendait dans le monde moldu, il avait adopté une tenue bien plus sérieuse. Chemise blanche, cravate, pantalon et chaussures noirs, sa veste soigneusement pliée sur le bras, une pochette à la main. Même ses cheveux en bataille étaient plus ordonnés que d'habitude. En cet instant, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le père qui l'avait déposé à l'école ce matin-là, le taquinant gentiment face à sa motivation à se rendre en cours. Actuellement, il avait à faire au James Potter, Auror en mission. Une mission qu'il prenait, de toute évidence, avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Sur ces belles paroles, je vais vous laisser travailler. Bien évidemment, je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à notre école. » ajouta-t-il en étudiant, tour à tour, les enfants.

Sur ces mots, il salua brièvement les deux autres adultes, avant de quitter la pièce, apparemment satisfait de sa petite intervention.

«- Bien, Monsieur Potter, peut-être préféreriez-vous vous asseoir ? proposa alors l'enseignant, en lui désignant la place qu'occupait habituellement Remus.

-Merci bien, répondit James. Mais reprenez donc là où vous en étiez, je vous prie. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. » ajouta-t-il en s'installant à la table qui lui avait été indiquée, dans un coin de la salle.

Harry fit la moue mais s'efforça de reporter son attention sur son livre d'anglais, alors que leur professeur reprenait ses explications au sujet du texte qu'ils étudiaient.

« Eh, Harry, l'interpela soudain son voisin de classe, Tommy Johnson. Il est de ta famille ? »

Le garçon lui jeta un bref regard en coin et acquiesça discrètement.

« Il a pas l'air marrant, en tout cas… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude. Là, c'est parce qu'il travaille. »

Tommy hocha distraitement la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le cours. Harry fit de même et sursauta, lorsqu'un papier apparu devant lui, bien en évidence sur son cahier d'exercice, où il devait faire les exercices correspondants au chapitre étudié. Il réprima l'envie de relever la tête en direction de la seule personne dans la pièce susceptible de lui envoyer un message de cette manière et, après un bref regard alentour, il déplia le feuillet. Il sourit légèrement en découvrant le message.

_« Alors, surpris ? (le mot disparaîtra dès que tu cesseras d'écrire) »_

Harry fronça les sourcils et rédigea rapidement sa réponse.

_« Ca, pour une surprise… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais j'croyais que vous ne pouviez pas assurer vous-même notre surveillance, à Kim et moi ? »_

Il leva son stylo et, presque aussitôt, le papier se volatilisa. Il risqua un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de son père alors qu'il prenait connaissance de sa réponse. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et, après avoir étudié la classe du regard, nota quelques mots sur le carnet placé devant lui. Rapidement, la feuille réapparue devant lui.

« _Disons que je me suis arrangé, avec Sirius. C'était lui qui devait prendre le relais de Remus, avec autorisation d'un de nos supérieurs. Mais je voulais voir par moi-même comment se passait une journée de scolarité moldue, et, évidemment, en profiter pour passer plus de temps avec toi._»

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« _Tu risques pas d'avoir des problèmes_ ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Normalement, non. Sirius est sensé faire en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ceci dit, j'aimerai bien que ta mère n'en sache rien, même si je ne pense pas pouvoir renouveler l'expérience_ _trop_ _souvent_. »

Le garçon s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la note disparue brutalement. Il cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu, mais une toux sèche le ramena à la réalité. Levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard intraitable de son professeur, qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

«- Oui, monsieur ? s'enquit-il, le plus innocemment possible.

-Avez-vous déjà terminé, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry s'efforça à rester impassible en réalisant qu'il n'avait vraiment rien suivit des dernières minutes de cours.

« Euh… »

Baissant les yeux vers son livre, il eut la surprise de voir son cahier d'exercice dûment remplit, de sa propre écriture.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit-il sereinement, adressant un large sourire à l'enseignant.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et se pencha sur son bureau, jetant un bref regard à son travail, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la page.

« Hum… Très bien monsieur Potter, commenta-t-il. Je vous laisse commencer la page suivante. »

Sur ce, il reprit son inspection, continuant à circuler dans la classe, intervenant parfois sur le travail de l'un ou l'autre de ses élèves. Aussitôt, le papier réapparut, sur son cahier. Harry jeta un bref regard derrière lui, s'assurant que son professeur ne risquait pas de le surprendre une fois de plus, avant de prendre connaissance de la note.

«_ Allez, un peu de sérieux, au travail !_ »

Harry fit la moue.

« _Ok, mais faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait_ ! »

Il leva légèrement son stylo et la note disparue aussitôt. Le garçon risqua un regard vers son père, alors qu'il prenait connaissance de sa réponse. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire amusé et leva la tête, rencontrant brièvement son regard, et lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

* * *

Kingsley soupira, étudiant la cours du regard. Surveiller des enfants toute la journée était loin de la mission la plus passionnante qui soit mais Alastor Maugrey en personne lui avait assuré qu'elle lui permettrait d'obtenir très rapidement une promotion et lui permettrait d'accéder bien plus vite que prévu au rang d'Auror s'il la menait à bien. Il savait qu'il devait être honoré par cette marque de confiance de son supérieur : Après tout, il avait été choisi, lui, alors que bon nombre d'Aurors émérites avaient été écartés. Et Maugrey s'était porté garant de lui, face à Albus Dumbledore et James Potter. Il se devait donc d'être à la hauteur de cette mission. Certes, il n'avait été affecté qu'à la garde de la fillette mais, selon le directeur de Poudlard, elle était tout aussi exposée à la menace que son demi-frère, car elle pouvait représenter un moyen de pression non négligeable, si elle tombait entre les mains de Voldemort.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un mouvement soudain attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Une chouette sortant en plein jour aurait eu de quoi éveiller la curiosité de n'importe qui aurait pensé à lever les yeux vers le ciel. Mais cela pouvait se révéler important lorsqu'on devait surveiller un enfant issue du monde magique et éviter le moindre contact avec n'importe quel sorcier n'appartenant pas au programme de protection. Il reporta son attention sur la cours, cherchant la petite du regard.

« Là. » s'exclama-t-il, en repérant enfin un éclat auburn dans un coin isolé, à l'ombre d'un chêne, à l'autre bout de la cours, ce qui confirma aussitôt ses craintes.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle faisait mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle suivait l'oiseau gris du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait à tire d'ailes. Il grimaça, et s'élança sans plus attendre dans cette direction, traversant rapidement la cours, se glissant entre des groupes d'élèves, en contournant d'autres. Tout contact, peu importait la forme qu'il prenait, était strictement interdit, Dumbledore et Maugrey avaient été formels sur ce point, et les hiboux postaux constituaient, bien sûr, un moyen idéal pour contacter quelqu'un.

Il rejoignit sa protégée qui le regarda approcher sans rien dire.

«- Oui, monsieur Kingsley ? l'accueillit-elle.

-Vous pouvez vous dispensez du « monsieur », répliqua-t-il machinalement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui (à chaque fois, donc) de cette manière. Je suppose que vous avez vu, tout comme moi, le rapace qui vient de quitter l'école. »

La petite haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'homme plissa les yeux, agacé.

« J'ai de fortes raisons de croire qu'il est venu vous remettre quelque chose. Une lettre ou un document quelconque. »

La fillette garda le silence.

«- Alors ? insista-t-il.

-Je… je n'ai pas de lettres, concéda-t-elle. Vous pouvez me fouiller si vous ne me croyez pas. » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus provocateur.

Kingsley soupira.

« Kimberley, je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, non ? »

Elle acquiesça.

«- Pour éviter que quelqu'un s'en prenne à moi quand je suis à l'école, marmonna-t-elle.

-Plus exactement, pour vous protégez de tout ce qui pourrait constituer une menace pour vous, que ce soit une personne, ou un simple message que vous pourriez recevoir, aussi anodin soit-il. Suis-je bien clair ? »

La petite opina.

« Et qu'est-ce que votre mère vous a dit, la première fois ? »

Kimberley grimaça.

«- Que je ne dois pas vous mentir ni vous cacher la moindre information, sous aucun prétexte, car tout peut être important, répéta-t-elle aussitôt.

-Très bien. Alors, je réitère ma question. Est-ce que cette chouette vous a remis quelque chose, oui ou non ? »

La petite baissa la tête, portant un intérêt soudain sur un caillou qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Pas vraiment remis, reconnut-elle finalement. C'était une lettre de mon papa, mais il m'a demandé de la rendre à la chouette après… »

Kingsley grimaça.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que cette lettre contenait ? Et pas de cachotterie… »

La fillette secoua la tête.

«- Il… Il m'a juste dit que je lui manquais, qu'il ne m'oubliait pas et… qu'il espérait me revoir bientôt.

-C'est tout ? »

Elle acquiesça et soutint sans broncher le regard scrutateur de l'adulte.

« Il a ajouté que je ne devais pas garder la lettre, pour m'éviter des problèmes, mais, sinon, c'est tout. »

Le sorcier la fixa un instant, étudiant son expression puis acquiesça.

«- Je vous crois, mais, à l'avenir, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, assura-t-elle. Très clair.

-Je signalerai quand même l'incident à votre mère. »

La petite hésita puis hocha la tête, consciente du fait que cela lui vaudrait certainement un nouveau sermon. La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la récréation.

« Allez, retournons en classe, jeune fille. »

Kimberley obtempéra, et rejoignit rapidement sa classe alors que les élèves se mettaient tous en rang. Se faisant, elle porta brièvement la main à son poignet gauche, où elle avait fixé, en plus de celui qu'elle avait eu lors des fêtes de fin d'année, le bracelet en argent, un cadeau de Noël en retard, que son père avait joint à la lettre et dont il lui avait demandé de taire l'existence. Elle avait promis de ne rien cacher mais ce n'était pas un bijou qui pourrait représenter une menace pour Harry ou pour elle, non ?

* * *

Dylan soupira, se passant la main sur la nuque alors qu'il relisait, pour la troisième fois, le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. L'Ambassade était étrangement calme, la plupart de ses collègues étant probablement sortit pour profiter de leur pause déjeuner. Lui avait préféré rester dans son bureau, pour essayer d'avancer dans son travail en retard. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.

« _Trouve un moyen, n'importe lequel, d'entrer en contact avec ta fille. Ne lui donne aucune information. Met la en confiance. Joue sur les sentiments s'il le faut. Elle ne doit pas avoir le moindre doute. Elle doit pouvoir être parfaitement manipulable lorsque nous aurons l'occasion d'agir. Si tu y parviens, si elle nous aide à l'atteindre, elle aura la vie sauve_. »

Les propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'imposaient, inlassablement, à son esprit, supplantant tout le reste. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et se pris la tête entre les mains, exaspéré. Il aurait préféré ne pas mêler Kimberley à cette histoire, mais le mage noir ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que son maître ne gardait en vie que ceux qui pouvaient lui être utile. Lui-même ne devait le fait d'être encore vivant qu'à son poste haut placé et à son lien avec le gosse Potter. De ce fait, il connaissait leurs points faibles, à Lily, Kim et le morveux, et notamment l'attachement du gamin pour sa demi-sœur. Et c'était en profitant de ce lien que comptait Voldemort pour mettre enfin la main sur le garçon.

Un cliquetis le ramena à la réalité, reportant son attention sur l'une des fenêtres de son bureau. Il haussa les sourcils et se redressa aussitôt en apercevant la chouette grise qui se tenait sur le rebord, tapotant la vitre de son bec. Il contourna son bureau et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau, qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce, pour venir se percher sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

L'homme nota aussitôt l'absence du paquet qu'il avait joint à la lettre qui, elle, était toujours fixée à l'une des pattes du rapace. Apparemment, Kimberley avait bien suivit ses instructions. Lui-même avait respecté scrupuleusement les consignes de son maître, allant même jusqu'à utiliser Eclipse, la chouette familiale, bien connue de la fillette, plutôt qu'un quelconque hibou du Ministère qui aurait forcément éveillé sa méfiance. Il récupéra la lettre, la jetant sans attendre dans la cheminée derrière lui, afin de détruire toute trace de cet échange, et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour y récupérer une récompense pour le rapace.

« Tu as bien travaillé, Eclipse, commenta-t-il en passant la main dans les plumes soyeuses du rapace alors qu'il engloutissait la friandise. Rentre à la maison, maintenant. »

Le volatile hulula doucement et obéit docilement, repartant aussitôt par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Dylan soupira. Au moins, il avait fait sa part du travail. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'occasion d'agir. Il referma la fenêtre et retourna, lentement, reprendre place à son bureau. Ce faisant, il songea que les sentiments rendaient vraiment les gens trop influençables. Après tout, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de réaliser aussi aisément la première partie de ce plan. Ce qui coûterait la vie du morveux lorsque le piège se refermerait sur lui. Et ce qui lui avait valut, à lui, de se retrouver mêler à tout ceci de prime abord.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur son travail. Il devait vraiment aller au bout de ce satané dossier.

* * *

« Alors, Kim, t'as passé une bonne journée ? »

La petite haussa les épaules, jetant un bref regard vers Molly Weasley alors qu'elle discutait avec le père de son aîné. Harry, adossé au portail, suivit son regard. Il fronça un sourcil en notant l'expression soucieuse de son père.

« Il y a eu un problème ? » s'enquit-il à l'attention de sa demi-sœur.

Celle-ci s'agita et se mordit les lèvres.

«- Pas vraiment. J'ai…. Juste reçu une lettre de mon papa et…

-Quoi ? Mais Kim… Maman nous a bien dit que…

-Je sais ! riposta la petite. Mais j'vois pas en quoi une simple lettre serait…

-Allez, vous deux, on rentre, les interpela soudain James, coupant court à leur échange, avant de se retourner vers la femme qui avait raccompagné la fillette. Merci pour tout Molly, j'en parlerai à Lily. Passe le bonjour chez toi.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, bonne soirée à vous tous. Et n'hésitez pas à passer à la maison, un de ces jours.

-On vous tiendra au courant, Molly. » assura-t-il alors que les enfants saluaient rapidement la femme.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un claquement sec, le maître des lieux ouvrit le portail, libérant le passage aux deux enfants. Une fois dans l'enceinte protégée du manoir, la discussion repris là où elle s'était arrêtée.

«- N'empêche, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter cette lettre, Kim, insista Harry.

-Mais Eclipse aurait rien apporté qui puisse être dangereux, riposta la petite. C'est pas avec une lettre qu'il va nous faire du mal…

-Là, n'est pas la question, intervint le maître des lieux, il est entré en contact avec l'un de vous deux et c'est bien plus préoccupant. Et le fait qu'il t'ait demandé de ne pas la garder prouve bien que quelque chose se prépare. Mais quoi ?

-Papa ne me ferait jamais de mal, s'indigna la fillette.

-Ah toi, non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prendrait délibérément à toi, tempéra l'adulte. Mais il pourrait se servir de toi pour atteindre Harry. »

Kimberley fit la moue et garda le silence, alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

«- Y en a toujours que pour Harry, de toute façon ! marmonna-t-elle finalement.

-Kim, ce n'est… oh, oh ! »

Les deux enfants se figèrent à leur tour, en découvrant, sur le seuil, la jeune femme qui les attendait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Euh… bonjour maman. » tenta Harry.

Silence. Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard. Leur mère les rejoignit rapidement, se plantant devant le maître des lieux.

«- Lily, ce n'est…

-Rappelle-moi un peu qui devait remplacer Remus aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… Sirius ?

-Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre. Pourrais-tu répéter ?

-Sirius, marmonna James.

-D'accord… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors je te laisse imaginer ma surprise lorsque ton pote a débarqué, alors qu'il était sensé être à l'école.

-Il a quoi ?

-Là n'est pas la question, James Potter ! Tu as osé me mentir ! »

Les enfants reculèrent face à l'explosion de colère de leur mère. Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que sa mère tirait sa baguette, la pointant sur son père. Celui-ci tendit la main derrière lui, pour inciter les enfants à ne pas intervenir.

«- Que tu complotes dans ton coin, d'accord. Que tes amis contribuent à t'aider à passer outre les décisions de Dumbledore, passe encore. Que Sirius en profite pour me balancer ses quatre vérités, pourquoi pas ? Mais que tu me mènes aussi en bateau ? Là, il n'en est pas question ! tonna-t-elle, agitant, à chaque mot, sa baguette sous le nez de l'homme.

-Lily tu…

-Et ne me coupes pas la parole, riposta-t-elle, sèchement. Pourquoi toi, tu aurais le droit de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, de violer toutes les règles imposées par Dumbledore pendant que moi, je reste sagement ici à attendre de découvrir vos dernières stupidités, hein ? Tu as un boulot, c'est pour t'y tenir, pas pour magouiller avec tes copains pour satisfaire je ne sais quelle lubie qui…

-Oui, chérie. » se risqua James, s'efforçant d'adopter la mine la plus soumise possible, tentant ainsi d'interrompre sa tirade.

La jeune femme se tut, le fusillant du regard. Elle remarqua alors l'amorce du sourire qu'il tentait de réprimer.

« Et en plus, tu te moques de moi ? Tu… »

Le maître des lieux opta aussitôt pour une autre solution, l'attirant vivement à lui et en s'emparant résolument de ses lèvres, évitant de se faire éborgner par la baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Passé le premier moment de surprise, Lily se détendit, sa main droite retombant lentement sous le regard abasourdi des deux enfants.

«- Bah, c'est une solution comme une autre, murmura l'aîné en se tournant vers sa demi-sœur. Si on en profitait pour rentrer ?

- Tu crois que Kaly pourrais nous faire son Ambre ? s'enquit-elle.

-Suffit de le lui demander. Allez, viens. »

Kimberley acquiesça et se hâta à la suite de son demi-frère, filant tous les deux vers la porte du manoir, laissant les adultes régler leurs différents à leur manière.

* * *

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, pour avoir le dernier mot. » murmura Lily lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent.

James sourit, apparemment satisfait.

« Pas pour avoir le dernier mot, juste te faire taire. » répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

La jeune femme grimaça, tout en rangeant sa baguette.

«- Ne fait plus jamais ça… De manigancer avec tes copains dans mon dos, je veux dire.

-Promis… Sauf pour te préparer des surprises, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Et encore, rétorqua-t-elle, en souriant malgré tout. Non, mais, franchement, James…

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embêter, Lily. Je voulais juste, tu sais, voir un peu comment ça se passait pour lui. Les cours moldus et tout ça…

-Et surtout le perturber dans son travail, railla-t-elle.

-Voyons Lily, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Oui bon, d'accord, un peu quand même, mais pas tant que ça. » avoua-t-il en notant le regarde sceptique qu'elle lui adressait.

La jeune femme acquiesça distraitement.

« Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sirius ? »

Lily esquissa un geste de la main négligeant.

«- Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas. Je pense juste que, désormais, les choses devraient être plus simples pour tout le monde. Alors, cette journée à l'école ?

-La routine, commenta-t-il en l'entraînant vers le manoir. Par contre, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un petit problème avec ta fille… »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Et James entreprit de lui expliquer l'incident survenu ce jour-là.

* * *

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés, sans aucune récidive. Les deux enfants étaient plus surveillés que jamais, durant le temps qu'ils passaient dans le monde moldu, mais Dylan n'avait plus renouvelé l'expérience.

S'étant fait sanctionné pour leur absence au Ministère, James et Sirius accumulaient les heures supplémentaires, le premier pour son absence injustifiée, le second pour avoir confié en douce la mission dont il était chargé à quelqu'un d'autre. De sorte que tous deux rentraient tard au Manoir, parfois même bien après le dîner. Lily profitait donc, en général, de ce temps libre pour aider son aîné à faire ses devoirs et passer du temps avec la plus jeune.

Ce jour-là, cependant, la jeune femme s'était arrangée pour récupérer elle-même son fils à l'école, avant de retrouver Kimberley chez les Weasley, Molly l'ayant ramené directement chez elle à la sortie des classes.

« Alors, tu as vraiment tenté de reprendre contact avec ta sœur ? »

Lily acquiesça, portant distraitement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

«- Ca peut paraître idiot, sachant qu'elle a tout fait pour me rayer de sa vie, mais oui, en effet.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? A-t-elle au moins pris la peine de te répondre ? s'enquit Molly, tout en surveillant d'un œil les couteaux qui s'affairaient, magiquement, sur l'un des plans de travail, tranchant divers légumes.

-Oui, un peu contrainte et forcée mais…

-Maman ! »

Le plus jeune des fils Weasley fit irruption dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Harry.

« T'aurais pas vu Croûtard ? »

La femme rousse soupira.

«- Je t'avais dit de bien fermer la cage, Ron.

-Mais je l'avais bien fermé, je te jure, assura le garçon. Je voulais montrer un truc à Harry mais…

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, en tout cas, répliqua Molly. Faites donc le tour des chambres, la dernière fois, on l'a retrouvé dans celle de Ginny. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et quitta aussitôt la pièce, entraînant son camarade à sa suite.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il passe par la tête de ce rat, depuis quelques temps. Il a toujours été plutôt paisible mais, depuis les dernières vacances, il passe son temps à s'enfuir. Percy était tellement contrarié de devoir repartir à Poudlard sans lui mais nous n'étions déjà pas en avance et nous n'avions que peu de temps pour fouiller toute la maison avant qu'il ne rate son train. Il était convaincu que les jumeaux lui avaient fait une mauvaise blague en cachant Croûtard quelque part mais, finalement, tout laisse à penser qu'il s'était réellement enfuit de sa cage. On l'a retrouvé, le soir même, dans le grenier. Du coup, on le garde à la maison et les enfants s'en occupent, expliqua-t-elle avant de revenir à leur sujet initial. Sur ce, qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec ta sœur ? »

Lily hésita. Molly en profita pour se retourner vers le plan de travail, où les couteaux venaient de finir leur travail, et envoya d'un geste de baguette, les légumes vers la grosse marmite qui bouillait sur le feu.

« Je lui ai d'abord envoyé une lettre, en passant par les voies moldues. Je ne pense pas que Pétunia aurait apprécié de voir un hibou franchir la fenêtre de son salon, plaisanta la jeune femme, imaginant très bien la scène et, surtout, l'air pincé de sa sœur. Mais pas de réponse de sa part, alors que je lui ai donné l'adresse de la boîte postale que j'ai ouverte exprès. Du coup, je l'ai appelé depuis une cabine téléphonique et là, j'ai réussi à la joindre. »

La plus âgée des deux femmes acquiesça, attentive.

«- Ca n'a pas été facile mais elle a accepté de m'écouter, et, encore mieux, elle m'a donné rendez-vous samedi prochain dans un bar de Londres, je ne me rappelle plus du nom mais ce n'est pas très loin du Tower Bridge. Je dois la retrouver là-bas vers seize heures. J'y emmènerais sûrement les enfants, les rencontrer la rendra peut-être plus aimable à leur égard, ajouta-t-elle, l'air peu convaincu.

-C'est déjà bien, vu ce que tu m'as déjà dit de ta sœur, qu'elle accepte de te rencontrer.

-Oui, ça a dû lui demander un effort surhumain, soupira Lily. Mais c'est déjà ça. D'ailleurs… »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur les deux filles.

« Maman, Ron veut fouiller dans mes affaires, s'indigna la rouquine. Soit disant, il cherche Croûtard. »

Molly soupira, se pinçant le nez

« Ce rat ne doit pas être loin, commenta-t-elle, calmement. Dis à ton frère qu'on le cherchera tous ensemble plus tard, d'accord ? »

Ginny acquiesça et repartit aussitôt, Kimberley sur ses talons. Personne ne remarqua la forme grise tapie sous l'horloge de grand-mère qui occupait un coin de la pièce, suivant la discussion avec attention.

* * *

« Maître, une lettre pour vous. » annonça un homme en noir en récupérant la missive que portait le hibou perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la pièce obscure où Seigneur des Ténèbres passait le plus clair de son temps.

Le rapace avait refusé tout net de pénétrer dans la salle alors que Nagini, lové autour du fauteuil de son maître, le fixait avec intérêt. L'oiseau repartit sans demander son reste et le reptile laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol.

Le Mangemort tendit l'enveloppe à la silhouette difforme qui émergeait à peine du fauteuil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ouvrit rapidement, identifiant rapidement l'identité de son expéditeur. Il avait été surpris, quelques semaines plus tôt, de le savoir toujours en vie, après toutes ces années de silence. Après lui avoir fournit des informations capitales pendant près de quatre ans, ce qui lui avait permis, entre autres, de retrouver la Sang-de-Bourbe bien des années auparavant, son serviteur avait déserté, disparaissant totalement de la circulation.

Un sourire glacial étira sa bouche sans lèvres alors qu'il parcourait la lettre du regard, sous le regard curieux de ses deux partisans présents dans la pièce.

«- Bien, bien, bien. Voilà qui est intéressant, commenta-t-il.

-Maître ?

-Il semblerait, Rodolphus, que nous pourrons, très prochainement, mettre mon plan à exécution. Il reste encore certains points à régler mais, bientôt, le garçon sera enfin à moi. »

Il éclata d'un rire triomphal, ravi par les informations fournies par son ancien espion. La victoire était proche, cette fois. Et rien, ni personne, ne l'en empêcherait.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 15… Prochain chapitre, le 16è : de nouveaux problèmes…


	17. De nouveaux problèmes

Voilà, enfin, un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. J'avais prévu de l'orienter autrement mais mon inspiration des derniers jours en a décidé autrement (comme souvent ^^), et comme je tenais à le publier en ce début d'année 2012, voilà… Alors, à ce sujet, BONNE ANNEE à vous, et je vous souhaite les meilleurs vœux possibles et imaginables pour cette nouvelle année…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si c'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre ? Une grosse scène d'action sur laquelle j'ai passé pas mal de temps, et cela depuis plusieurs longs mois. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, surtout de la fin, j'aurais encore pu le remanier autrement mais, dans ce cas, ça aurait encore repoussé la publication du chapitre et…, je n'y tenais pas vraiment… Ceci étant dit, il est un peu plus court que les précédents, du fait de mon remaniement de plan ^^

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, Melody et la défunte Rebecca), est à JKR

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – De nouveaux problèmes...**

« Allez, au lit, les enfants. »

Tous deux protestèrent aussitôt, arrachant des sourires amusés à Remus et Sirius.

«- On ne discute pas, vous devriez déjà dormir.

-Mais maman…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, il est tard. »

Kimberley, jusque là assise devant la table basse du salon, feuilletant un livre de contes, se leva docilement, saluant poliment tout le monde avant de quitter la pièce, son livre à la main. Harry, assis aux pieds du canapé, insista un peu plus longtemps mais finit par se résigner et se leva à son tour. Il jeta un bref regard vers son père, dans l'espoir de trouver un soutien mais celui-ci, étendu sur le dos sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, somnolait.

«- Y en a un qui dort déjà, commenta le garçon, moqueur.

-Je ne dors pas, marmonna l'intéressé.

-Non, mais c'est pas loin, ironisa Sirius, en terminant son verre d'une traite. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'crois que je vais me rentrer.

-Moi aussi, approuva Remus tout en lui jetant un regard surpris, ayant toujours peine à croire que son ami ait enfin renoncé à toute animosité à l'égard de la jeune femme. Bonne soirée à vous. » conclut-il en se levant.

Le Maître des lieux ne pris même pas la peine de se lever, se contentant de les saluer d'un geste de la main.

«- Bonne soirée à vous deux, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je vous aurais bien raccompagné à la porte mais…

-Ne t'embête pas pour nous, on connaît le chemin, répliqua Sirius en souriant. Occupe-toi donc plutôt de tes hommes.

-J'peux les accompagner si tu veux, proposa aussitôt Harry. Et après j'irai dans ma chambre, promis ! assura-t-il en voyant le regard sceptique de sa mère.

-Si ça peut te motiver à aller te coucher, concéda-t-elle. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son compagnon, lorsque l'enfant eut quitté la pièce en compagnie de leurs visiteurs.

-Hum. Pas envie. J'suis bien là. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici, personnellement, soupira-t-elle. Dure journée, aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-elle, passant la main dans les cheveux sombres de l'homme.

-Je déteste l'administratif, grogna-t-il.

-Ca t'apprendra à faire le malin et à mentir à tes supérieurs. »

James soupira.

« Oh, laisse tomber la leçon de morale. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Allez, dis toi que tu as encore une journée à tenir et, après, tu seras en week-end. »

Le maître des lieux renifla.

«- Si seulement ! grommela-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes d'une main, se passant sa main libre sur le visage. Maugrey nous a assigné des tours de gardes ce samedi, à Patmol et moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, à ma plus grande joie, ironisa-t-il en remettant ses lunettes.

-J'vais me coucher ! claironna la voix de leur fils depuis l'entrée.

-On passera te voir dans un instant, mon chéri, lui annonça sa mère en haussant elle aussi la voix. Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ? ajouta-t-elle en reprenant la discussion.

-Sûrement la journée. » marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira, repensant à ses propres projets pour ce jour-là.

« Je pensais emmener les enfants à Londres, après-demain. J'en ai déjà informé le professeur Dumbledore. »

James ouvrit les yeux, basculant légèrement la tête sur ses genoux pour rencontrer son regard.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

-Il n'y voit pas d'objection mais il doit d'abord envoyer quelques membres de l'Ordre, en repérage. Je pensais les amener faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi, avec les Weasley. Et on utilisera les transports en commun moldu, pour plus de discrétion. On aurait pu y aller tous les quatre mais, puisque tu travailles

-On se refera ça une autre fois, répliqua-t-il.

-J'y compte bien. Sur ce, Mr Potter, au lit, conclut-elle en soulevant légèrement la tête du concerné pour libérer ses jambes et se lever.

-Ah oui, c'est tout de suite moins confortable, comme ça. » marmonna-t-il, alors que sa tête retombait sur le canapé.

Lily esquissa un sourire désabusé en le voyant s'étaler de tout son long sur le canapé.

« Bon, en tout cas, fait ce que tu veux, moi, je préfère le lit. Bonne nuit, James. » lança-t-elle en s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière, faisant mine d'ignorer ses protestations.

Finalement, il soupira, grommelant des propos qu'elle ne put saisir, et finit par se lever à son tour.

«- Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer si facilement, j'espère ? s'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Je pensais surtout que tu trouverais le canapé moins attrayant si tu y restais seul, rétorqua-t-elle. On passe voir les enfants ?

-Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Harry grimaça lorsque le serveur déposa une glace devant son ami.

«- Euh… Il y a quoi là dedans ? s'enquit-il, alors que le rouquin attaquait son plat avec appétit.

-Glace chewing-gum, cassis, banane avec coulis de fraises, crème de marrons et noix de pécan.

-Et c'est bon ? insista le brun, en plissant le nez.

-Tu veux goûter ? lui proposa aussitôt Ron en lui tendant une cuillère pleine d'une substance indéfinissable.

-Euh, non merci, je préfère me contenter de la mienne. » rétorqua-t-il en reportant aussitôt son attention sur sa propre coupe, plus conventionnelle.

En ce samedi après-midi, Lily avait amené ses enfants sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ils avaient retrouvés les Weasley, ou tout du moins Molly et ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Après quelques achats, le petit groupe s'était installé sur la terrasse du glacier, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Ne serait-il pas préférable qu'on vienne avec vous ? tenta la plus âgée des deux femmes. Ou que tes enfants restent à la maison le temps de votre discussion ? »

Lily secoua la tête.

« J'ai trop longtemps caché des choses à mes enfants en rapport avec notre famille, tout ceci n'a que trop duré. Ils ont enfin l'occasion de rencontrer leur tante et je doute qu'elle se représente de sitôt. »

Molly acquiesça.

«- Oui, je comprend bien mais…

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné son aval. Les hommes qu'il a envoyés en repérage ce matin n'ont rien vu d'anormal ou de potentiellement suspect dans la zone. Et personne, à part ma sœur, et nous, ne connaît mon projet, commenta-t-elle, en jetant un bref regard à sa montre. D'ailleurs, on ne va pas tarder à y aller. »

* * *

« Et pas d'allusion à vous-savez-quoi, d'accord ? »

Harry soupira et réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel face aux multiples recommandations de Lily alors qu'elle payait le chauffeur du taxi qui les avait déposés, sa mère, Kimberley et lui, devant un petit bar, parfaitement anodin, en plein cœur du Londres moldu.

«- Oui, maman, je sais, tu nous l'as déjà dit en quittant le ma… la maison, marmonna-t-il. On doit être « _le_ _plus normal_ _possible_ », ajouta-t-il en mimant les guillemets alors que le véhicule s'éloignait. Même si je me trouve parfaitement normal, moi…

-On en a déjà parlé, mon chéri. Votre tante a quelques…préjugés sur tout ce qui sort de ses critères très personnels de normalité. Allons-y, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un nouveau regard à sa montre. Ou nous allons être en retard…

-Oh oui, ça serait sûrement dramatique qu'on ait deux minutes de retard, se moqua le garçon.

-Harry. Epargne-moi tes propos sarcastiques, veux-tu ? » le rabroua aussitôt sa mère.

Le concerné fit la moue mais suivit sa mère, qui tenait sa cadette par la main, jusqu'à la porte du bar.

* * *

Harry soupira. Comme il s'y attendait, la rencontre de sa mère avec sa sœur était loin d'être passionnante. Dès les premières minutes de l'échange, les deux enfants avaient très vite compris que leur tante ne tenait pas vraiment à tisser des liens familiaux durables avec eux. Et mis à part les rapides présentations qui avaient débuté la rencontre, les deux femmes avaient bien vite abordé des sujets qui dépassaient totalement les enfants.

Après avoir patienté un instant en buvant une limonade, discutant de tout et de rien, Harry et Kimberley avaient vite trouvé le temps long. La plus jeune s'était lancée dans l'exploration du bar, et avait finie par entamer la discussion avec la femme qui s'affairait derrière le comptoir. Son demi-frère, guère passionné par la tournure que prenait la situation, cessa bien vite de la suivre du regard et alla s'installer près des larges vitres donnant sur la rue.

* * *

James s'étira paresseusement derrière son bureau, ayant enfin terminé les corvées que son supérieur lui avait assignées pour la journée. Après avoir fait, à trois reprises, le tour du Ministère, inspectant chaque espace ouvert au public, et trié des montagnes de dossiers, il avait dû établir des statistiques à partir des rapports des combats survenus au cours des dix dernières années. Le genre de corvée habituellement réservées aux stagiaires ou aux nouvelles recrues et dont il se serait, évidemment, bien passé.

Il jeta un bref regard au bureau voisin, vide. Apparemment, Sirius avait pris plus de temps que prévu à réaliser sa dernière inspection des lieux.

_« Je pensais emmener les enfants à Londres, après-demain. »_

Les propos que Lily lui avait tenus deux jours plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. James jeta un regard à sa montre. A cette heure-là, ils devaient encore être en ville. Et puisqu'il avait terminé plus tôt que prévu, peut-être pourrait-il leur faire une surprise en les rejoignant ? Après tout, grâce à la médaille de son fils, les retrouver ne serait qu'une formalité. Sur cette décision, il rangea d'un sort son bureau, les dossiers regagnant magiquement l'une des armoires, et quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard, afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Satisfait, il sortit du bureau, dans l'intention d'aller se changer, pour adopter une tenue plus appropriée à une sortie dans le Londres moldu. Chemin faisant, il remonta sa manche, annonçant à son meilleur ami qu'il avait terminé et qu'il allait faire un tour en ville.

* * *

Harry, négligemment accoudé à l'une des fenêtres, lassé par les querelles des deux adultes, jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Il se redressa aussitôt, pris au dépourvu, et reporta son attention dans la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde, la parcourant du regard, avant de revenir sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui à travers la vitre. Il écarquilla les yeux et se releva d'un bond.

«- Maman ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, interrompant la discussion, assez animée, qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur. Maman, il y a…

-Un instant, Harry, le coupa-t-elle distraitement, lui tournant le dos.

-Mais… maman…

-Plus tard, Harry ! »

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais se tût, face au regard dédaigneux que lui adressa sa tante, apparemment scandalisée par son intervention. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, puis vers sa mère, et à nouveau vers la fenêtre, angoissé.

Finalement, après un autre coup d'œil à l'attention des deux femmes, il se précipita vers la porte, effleurant machinalement la médaille dissimulée sous son pull. Il fallait agir, et il fallait agir maintenant. Et puisqu'aucun adulte ne semblait lui prêter attention, il devrait le faire lui-même. Comment ? Il n'en savait strictement rien mais il devait tenter quelque chose. Il poussa le battant et se rua dehors, droit sur le groupe d'hommes, tous portant des vêtements sombres, apparemment moldus, qui entouraient sa demi-sœur, l'entraînant, de toute évidence, vers une voiture blanche stationnée le long du trottoir.

« Laissez-la ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les hommes en noir se figèrent et se tournèrent tous, d'un même mouvement dans sa direction, alors que Kimberley écarquillait les yeux.

«- Harry ?

-Si c'est moi que vous voulez alors prenez-moi, mais laissez-la tranquille ! »

Deux des hommes échangèrent un regard alors qu'un autre ricanait.

«- Mais Harry…, tenta la petite avant de jeter un regard incertain vers l'homme en noir le plus proche d'elle. Ils voulaient juste m'amener voir papa à l'ambassade…

-C'est des mensonges, riposta aussitôt l'aîné, serrant les poings. Ils veulent juste…

-Emparez-vous de lui ! » s'exclama soudain l'un des hommes.

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul instinctif puis se ressaisit, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés.

« Stupéfix ! »

Un sort fusa derrière lui. Tout se précipita soudain, alors qu'un des hommes en noir, évitant de peu le sort, se réfugiait dans la voiture, à côté du conducteur. Harry se retourna inconsciemment, juste à temps pour voir sa mère sortir en courant du bâtiment voisin.

« Saisissez-le, intima l'un des Mangemorts. Peu importe la fille. Vite !

-Harry ! »

Le cri angoissé de Kimberley lui parvint alors qu'il était agrippé et entraîné sans ménagement par un des hommes en noir. Il ne chercha pas à résister, soulagé de voir sa demi-sœur, saine et sauve, délaissée par ses ravisseurs sur le trottoir.

« Harry ! Non, laissez-le ! » s'écria sa mère, brandissant sa baguette, prête à agir à nouveau, indifférente aux regards des quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés en notant l'étrangeté de la scène.

Le garçon fut poussé sans ménagement à l'arrière de la voiture, près d'un autre homme en noir qui l'y avait précédé, suivit par le Mangemort qui le tenait jusque là et qui claqua aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

« Démarre ! aboya-t-il. Potter s'en mêle ! »

Harry sursauta à ses propos et se retourna vivement sur le siège, apercevant fugitivement sa mère, serrant Kimberley contre elle d'une main, l'autre toujours crispée sur sa baguette, rapidement rejointe par son père qui l'obligea à abaisser l'item magique de la main, alors que le véhicule partait en trombe, le projetant en avant sur son siège.

* * *

« Harry ! » s'écria la jeune femme en voyant, impuissante, son fils disparaître dans la voiture blanche.

Elle avait rejoint sa fille, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, brandissant sa baguette, prête à défendre son aîné, lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne, l'obligeant à la baisser.

« Trop de témoins, Lily. » lui souffla une voix familière, lui rappelant qu'ils se trouvaient, effectivement, en plein cœur du Londres moldu, entourés de spectateurs étrangers à leur monde.

Mais, en cet instant, elle ne se souciait pas du secret, elle ne se souciait guère des conséquences de ses actes si elle pouvait les empêcher d'enlever, une fois de plus, son fils.

-Ils l'emmènent ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

James analysa rapidement la scène, alors que le véhicule blanc partait précipitamment dans un crissement de pneus.

« Préviens Dumbledore et ramène ta fille au manoir. » lâcha-t-il avant de s'élancer à leur suite.

Par chance, la circulation était relativement dense à cette heure, dans le Londres moldu, ou il aurait été rapidement distancé par la voiture. Heureusement que les Mangemorts, aveuglés par leur mépris de tout ce qui ne relevait pas du monde magique, n'avaient jamais pris le temps de se renseigner sur les habitudes moldues avant de mettre au point leur plan, ou ils auraient recourus à un autre moyen de transport, plus efficace pour se glisser entre les autres véhicules aux heures d'affluence.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un balai sous la main…et pouvoir m'en servir. » marmonna-t-il en pressant l'allure alors que, au bout de la rue, la voiture tournait à droite, sur un axe routier plus important, relativement fréquenté à cette heure.

Sans ralentir l'allure, il s'efforçait de se remémorer le plan de la ville dans ses abords immédiats. Le plus simple était, vraisemblablement, le Tower Bridge, qui surplombait la Tamise. Le pont serait probablement la seule possibilité qu'il avait de les rattraper. A condition qu'ils ne le sèment pas d'ici là…. Il rejoignit à son tour le croisement et fut soulagé de découvrir, qu'à défaut d'être à l'arrêt, la voiture qu'il suivait roulait au ralenti, s'adaptant à la circulation…

Il dévala le trottoir, bousculant sans ménagement de nombreux passants, indifférents à leurs cris indignés voir les injures qui s'élevaient derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur le véhicule. Il ne devait surtout pas le perdre de vue. Tout en courant, il pesait le pour et le contre des différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il continuait à poursuivre à pied la voiture, au risque de se faire repérer ou de se faire semer si la circulation venait à se dégager, ce qui se produirait inévitablement lorsque la voiture atteindrait le prochain gros axe routier, soit il misait sur le fait que les Mangemorts passeraient, effectivement, sur le Tower Bridge et là, il pourrait plus facilement profiter de l'effet de surprise… Mais cette deuxième option, bien que moins fatigante pour lui, était des plus risquée, trop de choses pouvant perturber son plan. Sans compter que Lily lui ferait forcément la peau si elle venait à l'apprendre, et s'il s'en sortait vivant.

Au même instant, le véhicule, loin devant lui, tourna à gauche, s'engageant sur la route du Tower Bridge.

« Repartez dans l'autre sens, prenez le pont. » murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la voiture noire.

Emergeant, à son tour, de la rue Queen Elizabeth, il ralentit l'allure, s'arrêtant net, à l'instant où le véhicule blanc changeait de voie, repartant sur l'A 100, dans l'autre sens. Comme il l'avait espéré, ils prenaient la direction du Tower Bridge. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y arriver avant eux. Il jeta un bref regard alentour, s'assurant que personne ne remarquerait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et recula, pour se fondre dans l'ombre du bâtiment qui se dressait à l'angle de la rue avant de transplaner, disparaissant dans un claquement sec.

Il réapparut au pied de la tour sud, à l'abri des regards. Là, il évalua rapidement la situation. Le pont était levé, libérant le passage à un bateau qui avançait lentement sur la Tamise, en contrebas. Cette interruption momentanée du trafic sur le pont lui offrait un répit inespéré pour préparer son intervention et réduirait considérablement l'allure des véhicules lorsqu'ils pourraient enfin y circuler.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu profiter de l'interruption de la circulation pour agir mais les Mangemorts devaient être aux aguets, guettant très certainement une action de sa part à ce moment-là. Or, seul contre au moins quatre partisans de Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de foncer tête baissée dans un piège aussi grossier, d'autant plus qu'Harry risquait d'être touché.

Il soupira, levant les yeux vers le sommet de la tour qui se dressait devant lui, et plus particulièrement la voie piétonne qui reliait, loin au-dessus de lui, les deux tours. Ils voulaient de l'inattendu, ils allaient être servis. Il se fondit à nouveau dans l'ombre de la tour et transplana une fois de plus, pour arriver au sommet de la voie piétonne, balayée par les vents, amplifiés par l'altitude.

S'approchant du bord, prenant appui sur l'un des ornements qui se dressaient au-dessus de la passerelle, James fixa la route, en contrebas, cherchant à repérer le véhicule dans lequel se trouvait son fils. Il inspira profondément à l'idée de la chute qui allait suivre. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur… Une étrange impression de déjà vu s'imposa à lui, souvenir d'une mission menée à Douvres, onze ans plus tôt…

_Le vent soufflait avec violence. Les vagues se brisaient avec force au pied des falaises, en contrebas. Le rire glacial de Voldemort s'éleva. Il recula, jetant un bref regard derrière lui, dans le vide qui s'étendait à moins d'un pas de lui, donnant directement, après une chute vertigineuse, sur la mer déchaînée. En cet instant, il regrettait de s'être laissé si facilement désarmé, d'autant plus que sa situation n'était guère enviable. Devant, Voldemort et ses hommes. Derrière, le vide. Un sort fusa, il plongea sur le côté, l'évitant de peu. Un autre, juste après, le heurta de plein fouet. Il chancela, son pied droit rencontrant le bord de la falaise. Ses pensées s'embrumaient. La seule chose rationnelle qui s'imposa alors à lui, fut le visage de Lily. Il lui avait promis de rentrer. Voldemort lança les deux mots fatidiques. Il pivota sur lui-même en reculant à nouveau, directement dans le vide. Une chute longue, très longue. Puis le choc, brutal. La douleur. Le froid. L'obscurité. _

Il secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité. Le moment était mal venu pour songer au passé, et il était désormais trop tard pour réfléchir à un autre plan, moins périlleux. Il inspira, les véhicules se remirent, lentement, en marche en contre bas. Il porta machinalement la main à la chaînette d'or qu'il portait au cou, ses doigts se refermant sur la médaille qui y était accrochée.

« J'arrive Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main droite, bien décidé à s'éviter une chute incontrôlée comme à Douvres, d'autant plus que s'écraser sur le bitume serait sûrement bien plus douloureux qu'un plongeon dans la Manche du haut des falaises. Un nouveau regard en contrebas et un sort informulé pour ralentir un minimum sa chute avant de sauter. Des cris étouffés. Evidemment, sauter du toit de la voie pédestre qui surplombait le pont, en pleine journée, ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention des usagers. Il écarquilla les yeux, malgré le vent violent qui lui fouettait le visage, en réalisant qu'il avait mal estimé la distance à parcourir. En réduisant ainsi la vitesse de sa chute, la voiture risquait de lui passer sous le nez. Il soupira. Apparemment, il allait en être quitte pour une nouvelle chute libre.

« Finite incantatem. » songea-t-il.

Il se sentit aussitôt tomber comme une masse, droit vers la route en contrebas, et le toit des véhicules qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite…pour réaliser qu'il allait manquer sa cible, le vent l'ayant fait dévier légèrement sa trajectoire… droit sur un bus à impériale, sur lequel il s'étala de tout son long, glissant sur le toit lisse du véhicule.

« Par la barbe de Merlin. »

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent sur une aspérité du toit, stoppant sa course. Le bus roulait en sens inverse par rapport à sa destination initiale. Il s'accroupit tant bien que mal sur le toit, fourrant sa baguette dans sa poche, cherchant du regard la voiture qu'il visait. Là !

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, il lâcha sa prise précaire et sauta sur le véhicule qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Mais il s'étala bruyamment sur le toit et glissa lamentablement, entraîné par la force de déplacement de la voiture, pour finir sa course sur le pare-brise, juste sous le nez des deux hommes en noir assis à l'avant. Le conducteur fit une violente embardée, évitant de peu une camionnette qui arrivait sur la voie d'en face, ce qui l'aurait probablement éjecté de la voiture s'il ne s'était pas agrippé au capot du véhicule.

Il aperçu fugacement son fils se débattre sur le siège arrière, s'efforçant d'échapper aux deux autres hommes qui le retenaient tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il reporte son attention sur le Mangemort qui se tenait à l'avant, à côté du conducteur et qui s'était penché en avant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans le vide-poche…, juste au moment où il brandissait droit devant lui une arme sombre à la forme familière.

L'Auror écarquilla les yeux, ayant déjà eu l'occasion, au cours de sa formation, de voir une représentation de cet objet…une arme moldue qui pouvait se révéler très dangereuse, surtout à bout portant. Harry hurla dans la voiture, ayant, de toute évidence, lui aussi identifié l'arme en question, alors que le Mangemort abaissait la vitre côté passager.

« Papa ! Il a… »

L'homme en noir tira, la balle manquant de peu sa cible, James s'étant jeté à plat ventre sur le capot de la voiture. Une autre balle siffla à ses oreilles.

« Papa ! »

Le cri de l'enfant lui parvint de l'intérieur. Harry jeta la tête en arrière, heurtant l'un de ses ravisseurs au menton. Celui-ci, vaguement sonné, le lâcha sous le coup, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de se jeter en avant, agrippant l'épaule du tireur alors que celui-ci brandissait, pour la troisième fois son pistolet, détournant son arme de sa cible première, avant de se faire ramener sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière par les deux autres Mangemorts. Le conducteur fit une nouvelle embardée, se rapprochant dangereusement de la lice qui bordait le pont, surplombant la Tamise. Bientôt, ils atteindraient la route, de l'autre côté du fleuve. Mais avant de pouvoir espérer arrêter le véhicule, il lui fallait d'abord neutraliser le tireur. S'agrippant au capot, il se jeta en travers du pare-brise, envoyant les pieds en direction de l'arme, au moment où une nouvelle balle partait, lui faisant, in extremis, dévier son tir. Une nouvelle embardée qui le projeta de l'autre côté du capot. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Et tant pis pour le secret. Il plongea la main droite dans sa poche et en tira, tant bien que mal, sa baguette, avant de s'agripper à deux mains au capot pour encaisser une nouvelle embardée.

« ATTEN… »

Le cri de l'enfant fut étouffé par l'un des partisans de Voldemort. Un nouveau coup de feu partit. Une vive douleur à l'épaule. Il lâcha prise sous le coup et fut violemment éjecté de la voiture, roulant sur le sol, manquant de peu de finir sous les roues d'une voiture qui arrivait sur la voie d'en face et qui dû faire un écart in extremis pour l'éviter.

« PAPA ! »

Brièvement sonné par sa chute et sa rencontre brutale avec le bitume, le hurlement effaré de son fils le ramena à l'instant présent. Il tendit aussitôt le bras vers la voiture, agissant instinctivement, grimaçant à la douleur aigue qui lui traversa aussitôt l'épaule.

« Diffindo ! »

L'un des pneus vola en éclat et le véhicule fit une nouvelle embardée, échappant au contrôle du conducteur, avant de s'écraser dans la barrière, à sa plus grande horreur. Il avait agit par réflexe, espérant juste arrêter la voiture…

« HARRY ! »

Il se releva d'un bond, se tenant l'épaule de sa main gauche, en se ruant sur le véhicule. Silence inquiétant, un bruit sourd puis…

« Papa ! »

James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en atteignant la porte arrière du véhicule. Le bilan était lourd. Une fumée de mauvais augure s'élevait du moteur. Le tireur avait été projeté, sous la violence du choc, à travers le pare-brise et gisait en travers du capot, inerte. Le conducteur et un des passagers étaient inconscients et le deuxième Mangemorts assis à l'arrière, jurait en se tenant le nez. Harry, lui, s'était glissé adroitement à l'avant pour sortir par la vitre ouverte.

«- Papa ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé, lorsque l'adulte le rejoignit près de la porte, l'aidant à se glisser hors de la voiture.

- Tu n'as rien, mon grand ? »

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, ça va, j'ai de meilleurs réflexes qu'eux, apparemment. Je me suis jeté au sol quand la voiture a quitté la route. Je me suis cogné sur le siège avant mais c'est rien. L'un des Mangemorts a essayé de me retenir, je lui ai envoyé un coup de coude… Son nez a émis un drôle de craquement…mais du coup il m'a lâché… Ils sont morts ?

- Aucune idée, mais ne restons pas là. » répliqua son père en notant les voitures et les piétons qui affluaient sur les lieux de l'accident.

L'adulte passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de l'enfant et l'entraîna rapidement derrière la voiture puis de l'autre côté de la barrière. Là, il les soumit, tour à tour, à un sort de désillusion, les dissimulant à la vue de témoins éventuels, avant de transplaner discrètement à quelques pas de la route et de l'attroupement qui se développait autour de la voiture noire. Ils réapparurent directement devant le mur d'enceinte du Manoir, mais James ne leva le sort qu'une fois sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri des regards. Là, il prit le temps d'étudier son fils sous tous les angles, malgré ses protestations, mais mis à part une bosse naissante sur le front, quelques égratignures et une coupure sur la joue, il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

« Mais, tu es blessé. » s'alarma soudain l'enfant en désignant l'épaule droite de son père, du sang coulant le long de son bras droit et sur sa main gauche.

«- Ce n'est rien. L'essentiel est que toi, tu ailles bien.

- Mais…

- Lily arrangera ça sans problème. Viens. »

L'enfant se laissa entraîner en direction du Manoir, vaguement rassuré par le fait que, effectivement, sa mère serait parfaitement capable de le soigner. Mais, une fois de plus, son père avait été blessé en voulant l'arracher aux griffes des partisans de Voldemort.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient utiliser des pistolets… C'est des armes moldues pourtant. »

Son père haussa les épaules, grimaçant à ce geste.

«- Ils ont dû penser que ça serait plus discret, en plein Londres moldu, que leurs baguettes…

- Pourtant, maman a utilisé la sienne, tout à l'heure. Et toi aussi.

- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais.

- Et je suis content que tu l'aies fait. C'était impressionnant.

- C'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvée…mais c'est une chance que ce bateau soit passé à ce moment-là… Sans ça, ils me semaient.

- Mais…comment t'as fait ? »

L'adulte esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, crois-moi. »

* * *

« Non mais tu es complètement MALADE ! »

Harry et Kimberley échangèrent un regard. Tous deux étaient assis sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier, alors que le maître des lieux essuyait la colère de leur mère. Apparemment, il lui avait raconté les circonstances du sauvetage… ce qui n'était pas au goût de la sorcière, visiblement.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, hurla-t-elle, visiblement en réponse à une remarque de James. Tu aurais pu te tuer, et tuer Harry par la même occasion… Et il n'y a pas de ˝_mais Lily_˝quitienne, ce que tu as fait était irresponsable et dangereux. Ils t'ont tiré dessus, bon sang. »

Bref silence.

« Est-ce qu'elle est ressortie ? s'enquit-elle plus posément. Si c'est le cas, je devrais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose… Sinon… il te faudra sûrement aller à Sainte Mangouste… Je ne suis pas guérisseuse, moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis née Moldue que je sais comment retirer une balle… »

Nouveau silence. La jeune femme soupira.

« Bon…je veux bien essayer mais je ne garantie pas le résultat… Harry ? »

Le garçon se redressa, surpris, mais dévala rapidement l'escalier pour rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Il se figea sur le seuil. Son père avait enlevé son t-shirt, désormais roulé en boule dans sa main libre et appuyé sur son épaule blessée, du sang coulant toujours de la plaie.

« J'aurais besoin de tes services, mon chéri. Dans notre chambre, à ton père et moi, tu trouveras la boîte de premier secours dans le tiroir du haut, dans la table de chevet, pourrais-tu me la ramener, s'il te plaît ? »

L'enfant acquiesça, non sans un dernier regard à ses deux parents, et s'exécuta docilement. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Kimberley se leva à son tour, le suivant au rez-de-chaussée. Lily plissa les yeux en notant la présence de sa fille, derrière son demi-frère, lorsqu'il lui donna la boite.

« Merci mon chéri. Kimy, puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu pourrais aller en cuisine et demander aux Elfes de l'eau chaude et une serviette propre, s'il te plaît ? »

La petite esquissa un sourire et fila rapidement, apparemment ravie de pouvoir se rendre utile.

«- Et moi ? s'enquit Harry en se rapprochant du canapé. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour aider ?

- Si tu pouvais trouver quelque chose à faire avec Kim dans l'une ou l'autre de vos chambres, ça serait super, commenta sa mère en sortant divers objets de sa boite à pharmacie improvisée.

- Mais…

- Harry, je t'en prie, ne discute pas. Tu m'aiderais considérablement en ne restant pas ici pendant que je… fais ce qui doit être fait. »

Le garçon voulu protester mais un regard de son père le dissuada d'insister. Au même instant, une bassine et une serviette apparurent sur la table basse dans un claquement sec.

« Ok, j'y vais… » marmonna l'enfant, en jetant un nouveau regard à son père.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et esquissa un faible sourire. Le garçon grimaça et tourna les talons, quittant les lieux sans un mot.

* * *

«- Je ne lui donne pas trente minutes avant de redescendre en douce, soupira Lily en secouant la tête, désabusée.

- Je te trouve bien optimiste, répliqua James en souriant. Je dirais vingt min… Aïe.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en écartant les doigts de son épaule. Non mais, plus sérieusement James... Sauter du Tower Bridge ! »

Il haussa machinalement les épaules et grimaça à ce geste.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de réfléchir, répliqua-t-il. J'ai fais la première chose inattendue qui me venait à l'esprit… »

La jeune femme inspira profondément, les lèvres pincées.

«- Je pensais que ça t'avais suffit, les falaises de Douvres, grogna-t-elle. Fractures, hémorragie, hypothermie, un mois de convalescence… Ca aurait eu de quoi calmer n'importe qui, sauf, le _grand_ James Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'étais ravi de faire ça ? Que je n'y ai pas pensé, une fois là-haut ? »

Lily se garda bien de répondre, portant son attention sur les différentes fioles contenues dans sa boîte de secours. Elle en tira plusieurs, qu'elle déposa sur la table, avant de répondre.

«- Et je précise que je vais bien, rien de cassé, cette fois…

- Oh, bien sûr, tu t'es fait tirer dessus, mais mis à part ça, tu vas bien. Et va savoir ce que cette balle a pu abîmer ou fracturer sur son passage ? »

Elle soupira et fouilla un instant dans la boîte avant d'en sortir un élastique.

«- Franchement, James, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus compétente pour…, commença-t-elle, en rassemblant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval grossière.

- Je te fais confiance, tu y arriveras. »

Lily cilla, prise au dépourvu par sa réplique et la sincérité évidente qui perçait dans sa voix et éclairait ses iris noisette.

« Bon, je vais d'abord nettoyer la plaie et anesthésier la zone avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, la balle retomba dans un tintement métallique sur la table basse.

Lily soupira, et se permit enfin de respirer, réalisant ainsi qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout au long de son extraction.

«- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu pourrais le faire, commenta James en esquissant un sourire un peu crispé.

- Oh la ferme, répliqua la jeune femme en nettoyant à nouveau la plaie, le faisant grimacer. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de fracture, peut-être juste une légère lésion de la clavicule. Tu as de la chance que la balle se soit arrêtée dans le muscle, et non dans l'omoplate. Tu auras sûrement l'épaule quelque peu douloureuse pendant plusieurs jours et je te suggère d'éviter les gestes brusques ou de trop forcer pendant ce temps. Evidemment, il te faudra garder le bras en écharpe autant que possible et prendre quelques potions pour favoriser la cicatrisation et permettre à la fibre musculaire de se reconstruire. »

Tout en poursuivant ses explications, Lily avait entreprit d'appliquer une bande cicatrisante sur la plaie avant de lui bander soigneusement l'épaule.

« Harry, va me chercher un t-shirt propre pour ton père, veux-tu ? » s'enquit-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé, tout en s'intéressant aux différentes brûlures et écorchures qui marquaient ses mains et ses bras.

Une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre dans le hall, suivit de marmonnements inaudibles, provoquant les rires des deux adultes.

« Vingt minutes, hein ? »

Tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu.

« En tout cas, merci… Merci pour tout. » reprit-il finalement.

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu parles, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, et surtout pour lui. Mais sois un peu plus prudent à l'avenir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour lui. » commenta-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, dans l'intention de prendre la pommade appropriée.

Il tendit sa main libre et lui saisit le poignet.

« Et pas pour toi ? » demanda-t-il en l'attirant à lui, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

La jeune femme sourit.

«- Si, un peu pour moi aussi, reconnut-elle.

-Un peu seulement ? insista-t-il, en repoussant distraitement derrière son oreille une mèche auburn qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval.

-Tout dépend du genre de bêtise que tu trouveras encore le moyen de faire, rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire désabusé. Et de l'état dans lequel tu en reviendras. »

Il sourit, l'embrassant brièvement.

« Ceci dit, tu as enfin trouvé une excuse parfaite pour bénéficier d'un congé supplémentaire. » ironisa-t-elle finalement en s'écartant à nouveau de lui pour récupérer, enfin, le produit approprié.

Il haussa un sourcil puis éclata de rire.

« Vu comme ça, effectivement… »

Harry revint au même instant, étudiant les deux adultes d'un air critique, esquissant un sourire, soulagé, en les voyant tous deux aussi détendus, alors que sa mère appliquait une couche généreuse d'une pommade jaune sur le bras gauche de son père, recouvrant l'une des brûlures qui résultaient de sa rencontre forcée avec le sol.

«- J'me suis dit qu'une chemise serait plus simple à enfiler, avec ton épaule, commenta-t-il en lui tendant le vêtement en question.

-Bien vu, mon gars, concéda l'adulte.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, j'étais entre de bonnes mains, commenta-t-il alors que la jeune femme achevait ses soins.

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que je me suis occupée de ton père, tu vas peut-être bien vouloir me laisser te soigner, toi aussi ? intervint Lily en quittant le canapé.

-Mais c'est rien, maman, c'est juste des écorchures…

-Qui seront mieux, une fois nettoyées et guéries, trancha aussitôt la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Sans parler de cette bosse que je vois d'ici sur ton front et sur laquelle j'aimerai bien pouvoir jeter un œil. »

Harry grimaça.

«- Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Harry. Tu ne feras rien d'autre tant que je ne m'en serais pas occupée. » trancha Lily, catégorique.

Le garçon jeta un bref regard en coin à son père qui, derrière la jeune femme, haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement à ce geste, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu as tout à y gagner, à te laisser faire, Harry, commenta-t-il en enfilant sa chemise tant bien que mal, mais sans prendre la peine de la boutonner. J'en profiterais pour informer le professeur Dumbledore et Fol Œil. Il faut qu'on trouve au plus vite comment Voldemort s'y est pris pour savoir où envoyer ses hommes alors que je l'ignorais moi-même.

-Pourtant, tu nous as bien retrouvés, toi, rétorqua Lily, en levant les yeux de sa boîte de premier secours.

-J'arrive toujours à localiser Harry, nuance, rectifia distraitement le maître des lieux, en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son fils, la serrant brièvement. Je reviens. » conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

«- Quelle obstination, soupira Lily. Je ne l'ai jamais vu montrer tant de réticences pour se laisser soigner.

-On se demande de qui il tient ça. » se moqua James en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, dos à elle.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle le vit se masser machinalement l'épaule.

«- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ca va, commenta-t-il. Ca démange juste un peu c'est tout.

-Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller à Ste Mangouste, ou même demander au professeur Dumbledore si Madame Pomfresh peut y jeter un œil si tu préfères.

-Ca va, Lily, je t'assure, rétorqua-t-il, en enlevant sa chemise. Je vais bien et, à mes yeux, tu vaux plus que n'importe quel Médicomage, aussi bardés de diplômes soit-il. »

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire, gênée, qui se transforma en grimace en découvrant son dos, et plus particulièrement les balafres qui marquaient, toujours, sa peau. Peut-être que, en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu faire en sorte de mieux traiter ces blessures, à l'époque. Elle se promit de faire en sorte qu'il n'hérite pas d'une nouvelle cicatrice, suite à ce nouveau sauvetage de leur fils. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira.

«- Tu sais ce qui te ferais du bien ? lança-t-elle en se déplaçant sur le lit pour se glisser derrière lui.

-Non, mais je vais le savoir très vite, plaisanta-t-il.

-Un bon massage, annonça-t-elle en posant précautionneusement ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou, au dessus de ses omoplates.

-Hum…proposition alléchante mais…

-Ah, mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, riposta-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. » ajouta-t-elle en s'attaquant à sa tâche.

Rapidement, passé les premières minutes de tension, elle le sentit se décontracter sous ses doigts, alors qu'elle s'affairait à détendre, l'un après l'autre, les muscles noués, s'attardant le long des estafilades qui traversaient son dos, souvenirs immuables de diverses confrontations avec Voldemort.

«- James ? murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Hum ? » marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Mais n'obtenant pas de réponse de la jeune femme, il tourna la tête, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec elle. Elle esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa, glissant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il pivotait dans sa direction et passait précautionneusement un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, approfondissant le baiser qu'elle avait initié. Sa main libre vint se poser sur son torse, le parcourant du bout des doigts, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait par le passé, éveillant en elle des souvenirs qu'elle pensait ne plus raviver.

«- Lily ? tenta-t-il, se séparant brièvement, le souffle court.

-Ne dis rien. » lui glissa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

« BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! »

Le sort vert brisa la pénombre de la salle et l'un des hommes en noir s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, sous le regard inquiet de ses semblables.

« Maître… »

La baguette en bois d'if cingla à nouveau l'air, et un autre Mangemort s'écroula dans un nouvel éclat de lumière verte. Cette fois, tous les autres reculèrent précipitamment, dans l'espoir illusoire d'échapper à la fureur de leur maître.

«- Tout était réuni, absolument tout, lâcha Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, le rendant d'autant plus menaçant. Et, même comme ça, vous êtes parvenus à échouer !

-Mais, Potter a… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Potter ? reprit-il sèchement. Potter n'est qu'une formalité, un vulgaire insecte que je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser moi-même si mon apparence actuelle me le permettait. Mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'êtes bons qu'à entretenir cette pitoyable ébauche de corps qui me sert d'enveloppe charnelle, et encore. Potter n'est pas infaillible. Pour preuve, il est prêt à n'importe quelle folie pour protéger son précieux rejeton. »

Les Mangemorts gardèrent le silence, ne voyant pas où leur maître voulait en venir mais aucun d'eux ne tenait à s'attirer ses foudres en interrompant ses réflexions.

« Dans tous les cas, il est temps de l'écarter, une bonne fois pour toute, reprit finalement le mage noir, faisant distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses frêles esquisses de doigts. Et cela de la façon la plus simple qui soit. » conclut-il en esquissant un sourire glacial.

* * *

Calée contre le torse de son compagnon, Lily effleurait distraitement son épaule bandée, profitant pleinement de leur proximité, alors qu'il jouait machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux d'une main, son bras libre passé autour de sa taille.

« _Je te suggère d'éviter les gestes brusques ou de trop forcer pendant ce temps,_ hein ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Idiot, marmonna-t-elle, dissimulant son visage au creux de son cou.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais, se moqua-t-il. Ceci dit si c'est le remède que tu me proposes pour me remettre sur pied, je me ferais porter pâle plus souvent. Eh, non, reste là, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'écarter, agacée, en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Je plaisantais, je plaisantais, Lily ! »

Elle se figea, se contentant de le fusiller du regard, rivant ses iris émeraude dans ceux noisette, et dépourvus de lunettes, de l'homme, étudiant les nombreuses émotions qui les animaient. Elle soupira, incapable de résister.

«- Imbécile, grommela-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, il me semble.

-A mon plus grand malheur, souffla-t-elle. Et j'espère vraiment qu'Harry ne te ressemblera pas sur ce point. »

James éclata de rire, grimaçant alors qu'un élancement soudain lui parcourait l'épaule.

Le silence s'instaura entre eux, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. La jeune femme se cala un peu plus contre lui, se concentrant sur la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, la façon dont son torse se soulevait à chacune de ses inspirations et le battement à nouveau régulier et paisible de son cœur, se demandant silencieusement comment elle avait pu se priver aussi bêtement de tout ça durant tant d'années. Tout était si naturel avec lui.

Il parcouru distraitement son dos nu de sa main libre, la faisant frissonner, l'arrachant ainsi à ses introspections. La jeune femme leva les yeux, rencontrant son regard noisette. James esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa brièvement.

«- Je t'aime, lui glissa-t-il, repoussant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière l'une de oreilles de sa compagne.

-Je t'aime aussi. » ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et se blottir contre lui, la tête contre son épaule valide.

Il esquissa un sourire et resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, bien décidé à la garder le plus près possible de lui. Lily soupira de bien être, parcourant son torse du bout des doigts dans un geste machinal, tout en songeant distraitement qu'il lui faudrait renouveler ses stocks de potions, que ce soit pour les soins de base ou pour son usage personnel. Elle le sentit glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Tout et rien. » éluda-t-elle.

Il soupira et l'écarta prudemment de lui. Surprise, Lily leva les yeux vers lui, notant aussitôt la lueur inquiète qui animait les iris noisette de l'homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en réalisant ce qui le tracassait.

«- Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il vient de se produire, James, je t'assure, s'exclama-t-elle. Au contraire, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement. C'est juste que… à ce rythme-là, je vais devoir refaire mes stocks de potions bien plus vite que prévu.

-Ah… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire à nouveau tirer dessus, si ça peut te rassurer. » répliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Idiot, grommela-t-elle. De toute façon, mieux vaut prévoir large, entre Harry et toi… »

Il acquiesça distraitement.

« Ceci étant dit, Lily, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu envisageais de rencontrer ta sœur ? »

La jeune femme grimaça.

« Je... je pensais que tu chercherais à m'en dissuader. »

Le maître des lieux leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Et j'aurai eu toutes les raisons de le faire, vu son comportement à ton égard par le passé… Ceci dit, je n'avais aucun droit de t'en empêcher, même si je trouve qu'elle ne mérite pas l'attention que tu lui accordes. Mais j'aurais juste voulu que tu m'en parles…

-Franchement, personne ne le savait, en dehors du professeur Dumbledore et Molly Weasley.

-Et Voldemort, de toute évidence. Et, vu la façon dont ils ont procédé, ils ont eu tout le loisir de préparer leur action. Il avait eu vent de tes projets… Reste à savoir comment, murmura-t-il, l'air songeur. Enfin, on en saura probablement plus demain matin, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore passera au Manoir. »

Lily acquiesça distraitement.

«- D'ici là, tu devrais penser à te reposer, déclara-t-elle finalement en se déplaçant pour l'embrasser brièvement. De toute façon, je ne pense pas la revoir de sitôt, vu la façon dont je l'ai planté dans le bar, lorsque j'ai réalisé que les enfants n'étaient plus là.

-Ce ne sera pas une grande perte, se moqua-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant sur le front. Bonne nuit, Lily.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, James. » murmura-t-elle en se calant contre lui, alors qu'il passait son bras valide autour de sa taille.

* * *

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement, se passant distraitement la main dans sa barbe. Finalement, il croisa ses longs doigts sur ses genoux, fixant le couple qui se tenait devant lui.

«- Et vous n'en avez réellement parlé qu'à Molly ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, professeur. Mais seule ma sœur, vous et moi connaissions l'endroit exact où je devais la rencontrer. »

Le vieux sorcier approuva d'un signe de tête.

«- Et Franck et Remus n'ont rien remarqué de suspect lorsque je les ai envoyé inspecter les lieux au préalable, commenta-t-il.

-Remus ? J'ignorais que…

-Et même eux ignoraient la raison pour laquelle je les ai chargés de cette tâche, précisa le mage.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui...

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette intervention avait été soigneusement préparée, intervint James en serrant brièvement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Ni Voldemort ni ses partisans connus ne portent une grande considération aux habitudes moldues, ce qui, d'ailleurs, a joué en leur défaveur hier. Pourtant, ils ont tout fait pour se fondre le plus possible dans la masse, recourant même à un véhicule, et, surtout, des armes moldues et ça, ça ne s'improvise pas. »

Dumbledore acquiesça à nouveau, l'air songeur.

« Oui, il avait très certainement préparé son attaque, en vue d'une intervention au cœur du Londres moldu, approuva-t-il. Ce qui confirme que, à défaut de savoir précisément où cela se se produirait, il s'attendait au moins à une telle opportunité. »

Il inspira et se lissa la barbe, jetant un bref regard au couple puis à Sirius qui se tenait en retrait, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, attentif et inhabituellement silencieux.

« Peut-être, et cela n'est que pure hypothèse de ma part, reprit finalement le vieil homme. Peut-être qu'un espion se dissimulerait parmi vos proches… »

Tous se redressèrent à ses mots, James grimaçant brièvement alors qu'un élancement lui parcourait l'épaule à ce mouvement soudain.

« Non, ce n'est pas… »

Le directeur de Poudlard leva les mains dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

«- J'ai bien dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple hypothèse, mais qu'il me semblait intéressante d'envisager, au vue des derniers évènements. Après tout, il est clair que Voldemort s'attendait à une sortie de votre fils en plein Londres moldu.

-Mais rien ne prouve qu'il attendait cette sortie-ci, objecta le maître des lieux. Il pouvait très bien avoir envisagé un passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou…

-C'est bien possible, tempéra aussitôt le vieux sorcier. Il est certain qu'il avait envisagé d'avoir à intervenir le plus discrètement possible au cœur du monde moldu mais il n'empêche que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a eu vent du projet de Lily ici présente et, encore plus inquiétant, de leur localisation exacte. »

Il y eut un bref silence, alors que tous cherchaient à comprendre comment le mage noir avait sû où trouver les enfants.

« Aurait-il pu se servir de la Trace ? » tenta finalement Sirius.

Le couple se tourna aussitôt vers lui alors que Dumbledore le fixait avec gravité par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

«- Les enfants ne sont tracés qu'à partir du moment où ils acquièrent leur propre baguette, contra sereinement le vieil homme. De plus, ces données sont strictement destinées au Service des usages abusifs de la magie, au Ministère…

-Et nous savons tous à quel point le Ministère est fiable et sécurisé, ironisa Sirius. Quand on voit comment des individus comme Malefoy en entrent et sortent comme bon leur semble. Rien ne prouve que Voldemort n'a pas au moins un espion au sein de ce service…

-C'est une possibilité, concéda, avec mauvaise grâce, Dumbledore. Néanmoins, aucune Trace n'a encore été apposé sur l'un ou l'autre de ces enfants. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il existe d'autre façon de localiser quelqu'un… »

James acquiesça distraitement, ayant, effectivement, son propre procédé pour retrouver son fils en toutes circonstances. Sans compter que, par le passé, les Maraudeurs avaient aussi, recourut à des sortilèges permettant de localiser d'autres personnes lors de la conception de leur Carte. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il réalisait ce qui avait pu se produire.

«- Kimberley…, souffla-t-il, s'attirant du même coup l'attention générale.

-James, qu'est-ce qui…

-J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement vers son meilleur ami. Est-ce que tu pourrais ramener les enfants ici, s'il te plaît ?

-Harry aussi ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite rester à l'écart, de toute façon. »

Sirius acquiesça et quitta aussitôt le salon.

«- James, qu'est-ce qui…, tenta à nouveau Lily.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, mais, avant de vous en faire part, j'aimerai d'abord en avoir confirmation. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'attarder plus avant sur la question car les enfants franchirent rapidement la porte, suivis par un Sirius qui arborait un sourire amusé.

« Ils n'étaient pas très difficile à retrouver. » commenta-t-il alors que les enfants saluaient poliment Dumbledore.

Harry rejoignit rapidement ses parents, s'installant près de son père, suivit, plus timidement, par sa demi-sœur.

« Kimberley, dis-moi, est-ce que ton père, ou un ami à ton père, faisait partit des hommes que tu as vu hier ? »

La fillette haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard incertain à l'homme. Finalement, elle secoua négativement la tête.

«- Non, mais ils proposaient de m'amener le voir à son travail, commenta-t-elle, d'une petite voix. Ils disaient qu'ils me ramèneraient ici au bar après mais…

-Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour t'attirer dehors, continua James. Et, surtout, pour entraîner Harry dans leur piège, mais, ça, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. »

La petite acquiesça, ne comprenant visiblement pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu portais hier, Kim ? » reprit paisiblement le maître des lieux, rencontrant le regard de la fillette.

Elle cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu, mais acquiesça.

« Même les bijoux ? » insista-t-il.

Nouveau signe de tête affirmatif de la petite.

« Est-ce que, par hasard, l'un d'eux serait un cadeau de ton père ? »

Kimberley cilla et se mordit les lèvres.

« Kimberley, je ne t'accuse pas de quoi que ce soit, je voudrais juste savoir si… »

L'enfant retroussa sa manche gauche, révélant les bracelets en argent qui entouraient son poignet.

« Celui-là. » avoua-t-elle, désignant le bijou le plus récent.

James acquiesça distraitement, étudiant la breloque.

« Et… quand te l'a-t-il offert ? »

Silence. La fillette laissa retomber sa manche sur son poignet et s'agita nerveusement. Lily voulut intervenir mais le maître des lieux l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Est-ce qu'il te l'a offert dernièrement ? » insista-t-il calmement.

Kimberley hésita puis acquiesça finalement. James hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

«- Pourrait-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je pense, mais il est difficile de s'en assurer sans étude approfondie de l'objet en question, que ce bracelet a été soumis à un sort de localisation. J'aurai dû y penser, lorsqu'elle a reçu cette lettre de son père. Quoi de plus anodin qu'un bijou…ou un quelconque cadeau ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, songeant à la médaille qui le liait à son père, lui permettant ainsi de le retrouver en toutes circonstances. Kimberley pâlit, observant successivement le maître des lieux puis le vieux sorcier.

«- Mais…

-Kim, est-ce que tu accepterais de prêter ton bracelet au professeur Dumbledore ? tenta alors James en fixant la fillette. Il n'en aurait que pour quelques heures et, dans tous les cas, il te sera rendu bien sûr… Mais, au moins, s'il se révèle être soumis à un sort quelconque, il nous sera possible de le neutraliser. »

La petite fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

«- Mais, c'est un cadeau de papa, protesta-t-elle. Il ne me ferait rien de mal…

-Je le sais bien, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'en séparer, même pour un bref instant, répliqua James. Mais tu dois comprendre que, s'il y a bel et bien que si ce bracelet permet à ton père de te localiser, il serait dès lors dangereux pour vous de sortir de l'enceinte du manoir, même pour aller à l'école. Et, si ça se trouve, il est parfaitement inoffensif mais il serait préférable d'en avoir le cœur net. Tu comprends ? »

La petite hésita, portant machinalement la main à son poignet gauche, et soutint un instant le regard de l'homme, avant de se tourner vers son demi-frère puis leur mère qui la fixaient avec gravité.

«- Mais… je pourrais le récupérer après ?

-Tu as ma parole qu'il te sera rendu dès qu'on sera sûr qu'il ne présente aucun danger. » assura James en soutenant sans broncher le regard de la fillette.

Kimberley plissa le nez, hésitante.

«- D'accord, concéda-t-elle finalement, avant de retirer son bracelet et le remettre au maître des lieux.

-Merci, Kim. Tu le récupèreras bientôt, je te le promets. » assura-t-il avant de le confier, à son tour, au vieux sorcier.

La petite acquiesça distraitement avant de jeter un bref regard à son demi-frère qui lui répondit d'un sourire entendu puis vers sa mère. Celle-ci arborait une expression qu'elle était bien incapable de définir, mais, au moins, elle n'était pas fâchée contre elle, alors qu'elle leur avait caché l'existence de ce cadeau de son père.

«- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et vais de ce pas, le faire analyser, annonça le professeur Dumbledore en se levant. Je vous restituerais ce bijou dès que possible, en même temps que les résultats de mes recherches. Bonne journée à vous et bon rétablissement à toi, James.

-A vous aussi, professeur, et merci, lui répondit le maître des lieux.

-Merci pour tout. » confirma la jeune femme en se levant à son tour, pour le raccompagner, suivit par Sirius.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

«- Ca serait à cause de ce bracelet qu'ils ont pu savoir où nous trouver ? résuma finalement Harry, assis en tailleur sur le canapé.

-Nous serons fixés d'ici quelques heures, mais c'est la solution la plus plausible. Après tout, vu les liens existants entre votre mère et votre tante, je doute fort que Voldemort ait pris la peine de la faire suivre par l'un de ses partisans. »

Le garçon acquiesça distraitement et jeta un bref regard vers sa demi-sœur avant de froncer les sourcils et reporter son attention sur son père.

« Mais… dans ce cas, pourquoi ils ne s'en sont pas servis pour nous localiser ici, où nous restons la plupart du temps… ? Et ils devaient aussi savoir que nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant, non ? objecta-t-il. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir agit là-bas, en recourant à la magie, comme ils le font d'habitude ? »

James esquissa un sourire.

« Pour ta première question, aucun risque. Le Manoir est protégé par de très nombreux sortilèges qui le rendent, entre autre, incartable. Personne ne peut le localiser. Et, oui, ils auraient pu, en effet, intervenir sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais, dans ce cas, ils auraient dû composer avec des témoins pour la plupart susceptibles de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et prendre votre défense magiquement ou, à défaut, au moins donner l'alerte. De plus, à leur première intervention, le Ministère en aurait été aussitôt informé et des Aurors seraient très vite arrivés sur les lieux, répliqua-t-il. Mais je pense qu'ils tenaient à conserver un maximum de discrétion, raison pour laquelle ils sont intervenus sans recourir un seul instant à la magie. Ils espéraient sûrement qu'ainsi, personne ne pourrait interférer dans leurs projets, mais c'était sans compter sur… notre petit secret. » ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras gauche pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux en bataille de son fils.

Celui-ci protesta aussitôt, plus que par habitude que par gêne, éclatant de rire tout en s'écartant de son père, avant de se rembrunir.

« Ca va pas mieux ton bras ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le maître des lieux leva la main gauche dans un geste négligeant.

«- Je vais bien, cesse donc de te faire du mouron pour ton vieux père…

-T'es pas vieux, protesta aussitôt l'enfant.

-Content de te l'entendre dire, se moqua l'adulte. Mais, plus sérieusement, je t'assure que je vais bien, seulement…

-Il doit encore éviter de forcer sur son épaule pendant quelques temps, intervint Lily en les rejoignant dans le salon.

-Et la prochaine fois qu'il voudra jouer les héros, il n'oubliera pas de prévenir son meilleur ami avant. » ironisa Sirius, à sa suite.

Le maître des lieux leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais il n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre car, au même instant, Minsy apparut dans un claquement sec, l'air solennel.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, Maître James, vous avez reçu du courrier… Important semble-t-il. » précisa-t-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe en parchemin, portant, bien en évidence, le sceau du Ministère.

Le sorcier grimaça mais récupéra, malgré tout la missive.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais me faire engueuler ? » marmonna-t-il en la faisant tourner un moment entre ses doigts.

Sirius haussa les épaules, s'asseyant négligemment sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Ouvre, et tu verras bien. »

James grommela et, après un dernier coup d'œil à son fils qui le fixait avec intensité, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira une simple feuille de parchemin qu'il parcouru rapidement du regard.

«- Ouh, pas bon, ça, marmonna Sirius, étudiant lui aussi la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

-De quoi j'me mêle ? riposta aussitôt le maître des lieux en repliant le feuillet.

-Eh, entre amis, et qui plus est coéquipiers, on partage tout, non ?

-Pas tout, mon vieux, rectifia James en esquissant un sourire désabusé. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Alors ? intervint Lily, coupant court à leur échange.

-Mr Potter ici présent est convoqué par le grand patron à la première heure, demain. » annonça Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Kimberley inclina la tête sur le côté, intriguée, et Lily grimaça alors que James tentait de gratifier son meilleur ami d'une claque derrière la tête. Ce dernier, dans l'intention d'éviter le coup, se recula… perdant ainsi l'équilibre et basculant par-dessus le siège du canapé, provoquant l'hilarité des autres.

* * *

« Ils ont découverts le bracelet, maître. Ils l'ont neutralisé. » murmura l'homme, les yeux rivés sur le sol sur lequel il était agenouillé, appréhendant la colère de l'étrange créature devant laquelle il se tenait.

Voldemort laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux, apparemment guère surpris par la nouvelle.

« Je m'en doutais un peu, commenta-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Potter n'est pas l'un des meilleurs Aurors de sa génération pour rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que notre petit subterfuge est éventé, nous allons agir sous un autre angle… »

L'homme releva aussitôt la tête, rencontrant les iris rouge sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'attardant sur le froid sourire qui étirait sa bouche sans lèvres.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » s'enquit Sirius, assis dans un équilibre précaire sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, basculée en arrière, les pieds posés négligemment sur la table.

Sirius avait passé la nuit au manoir. James, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son café d'un air absent, haussa les épaules, grimaça alors que son épaule meurtrie se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs.

«- Je devais y aller, de toute façon, commenta-t-il. Et je n'en serais pas à mon premier sermon.

-Oui, c'est sûr… Mais c'est bien la première fois que tu es convoqué par Scrimgeour lui-même. D'habitude, c'est Maugrey qui se charge de nous rappeler à l'ordre.

-Sirius, assis-toi correctement, et enlève tes pieds de la table ! le rabroua Lily en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Oui, chef, bien chef ! s'exclama aussitôt le concerné, clairement amusé, avant de basculer à nouveau sa chaise et s'asseoir de façon plus conventionnelle. Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir de si bon matin, Lily. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, l'air agacé, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, déposant sa boite de premiers secours sur la table, devant le maître des lieux qui grimaça aussitôt.

«- C'est vraiment obligé ? marmonna-t-il.

-Cesse donc de faire l'enfant, riposta-t-elle. Et enlève ta chemise. J'aimerai bien que ça soit fait avant que les enfants ne descendent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. »

Le maître des lieux soupira mais finit par obtempérer, sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Même si ce dernier grimaça en découvrant la plaie.

« Oulà, c'est ça un trou de balle ? »

Les deux autres le fixèrent, Lily clairement agacée, un sourcil haussé, James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

«- Faut croire, ironisa-t-il alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête et reprenait ses soins. As-tu d'autres questions aussi pertinentes ou… Aïe…

-Excuse-moi, répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme, en cessant brièvement de tamponner la plaie avec une potion désinfectante. J'y suis allée un peu fort. » reconnut-elle, reprenant sa tâche plus précautionneusement.

Elle finissait de bander son épaule lorsqu'un claquement sec les fit, tous sursauter, alors qu'un trille joyeux résonnait dans la pièce.

« Fumseck ? »

Le phénix abaissa la tête et disparu aussi vite qu'il était revenu, seuls une unique plume écarlate et une enveloppe de parchemin gisant sur la table trahissaient sa brève apparition. Le maître des lieux s'empara rapidement de la missive.

«- Ca aura été rapide, commenta-t-il en prenant connaissance de la lettre. Le sort avait été posé d'une façon on ne peut plus sommaire, apparemment. Ils ne se sont même pas donné la peine de le dissimuler sous d'autres sorts plus anodins, expliqua-t-il, face aux regards inquisiteurs des deux autres. Mais, désormais, ce bracelet est parfaitement inoffensif, conclut-il, en faisant glisser de l'enveloppe ladite breloque.

-Au moins, maintenant on sait, avec certitude, comment ils ont fait pour vous trouver, commenta Sirius.

-Oui, et Kim sera ravie de le récupérer. »

* * *

«- Comment ça se fait qu'on y aille tous ensemble ? s'enquit Harry en se retournant brièvement vers ses deux parents qui, main dans la main, le suivait de près.

-Ca te dérange ? rétorqua James, moqueur.

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que…

-Comme convenu, on change les habitudes. » commenta distraitement l'adulte.

Harry acquiesça machinalement, tout en réajustant son sac sur son dos, et jeta un bref regard en coin à sa demi-sœur qui marchait près de lui, l'air enjoué.

« Alors, contente d'avoir retrouvé ton bracelet ? » demanda-t-il, en la voyant triturer sa manche droite.

La fillette lui répondit d'un large sourire, et retroussa sa manche, exhibant la breloque en argent que James lui avait remis au cours du petit-déjeuner.

«- Je prend ça pour un oui…, rétorqua le garçon en riant. Eh, m'man, tu comptes faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Je te trouve bien curieux, ce matin, mon chéri, riposta-t-elle, en esquissant malgré tout un sourire amusé. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai de quoi m'occuper pour au moins les deux prochaines journées, rien que pour renouveler ma pharmacie de base. »

Harry opina d'un signe de tête et jeta un regard autour de lui, étudiant la rue peu fréquentée où ils se trouvaient, conscient que, malgré leur apparente décontraction, ses parents guettaient le moindre élément susceptible de représenter une menace. Mais, ils atteignirent sans encombre l'école primaire où il pris, une fois de plus, à contrecœur, congé de sa famille, une fois placé sous la garde des membres de l'Ordre affectés à la surveillance de l'enceinte scolaire. L'enfant suivit ses parents du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue, accompagnant Kimberley à son école, et ne concéda, qu'à ce moment-là, à rejoindre ses camarades de classe dans la cour.

* * *

James soupira, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall surpeuplé du Ministère de la magie.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. » marmonna-t-il.

Sirius secoua la tête, amusé.

«- J'suis sûr que ça se passera bien, après tout, ça ne devrait être qu'un sermon de plus à ton actif, plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils se frayaient un passage parmi la foule grouillante de sorciers qui circulaient, en tout sens, dans la vaste pièce, même si la plupart se rendaient, eux aussi, à leur lieu de travail respectif.

-Mouais. » grogna son ami, peu convaincu.

Tous deux atteignirent enfin les ascenseurs qui desservaient les différents étages du Ministère.

«- Bon ben, on se retrouve au bureau dans un instant, commenta Sirius, alors qu'une des doubles portes s'ouvrait devant eux.

-J'espère bien, soupira James. Ca ne devrait être qu'une… Hunter ? » s'exclama-t-il en identifiant l'un des deux hommes qui émergeaient, au même moment, de la cabine.

* * *

Et voilà, ainsi s'achève ce 16è chapitre ^^ Reste à savoir ce que Dylan vient faire au Ministère ) Encore une fois, bonne année à vous et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !


	18. toujours plus de complications

Voilà, enfin, un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. J'avais, une fois de plus, prévu de l'orienter autrement mais mon inspiration des derniers jours en a décidé autrement (comme souvent ^^), et comme je tenais à le publier dans des délais raisonnables, voilà… Oui, cela fait partit de mes bonnes résolutions de l'année, de publier dans des délais plus « convenables » ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si ce n'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Que dire concernant ce chapitre de 36 pages ? La suite de mon remaniement de plan du chapitre précédent. Pas mal de changements de points de vue et un enchaînement un peu rapide de pleins de situations différentes, surtout sur la fin, mais je ne tenais pas à casser trop le rythme, il fallait que ça s'enchaîne rapidement ^^

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, la défunte Rebecca et quelques autres), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 17-…et toujours plus de complications

Une petite tornade rousse passa en trombe, riant allègrement.

« Kim, ne court pas, tu vas… »

SPLAF !

Des gerbes d'eau s'abattirent sur la terrasse alors que la petite sautait d'un bond dans la piscine, éclaboussant généreusement son demi-frère, assis sur le bord, les jambes dans l'eau, et qui protesta vivement.

« Ah, Kim, fais attention bon sang ! » râla-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur son tee-shirt noir, à présent trempé, alors qu'elle émergeait, ses brassards la maintenant la surface, crachotant de l'eau et riant en même temps.

Indifférente aux propos de son aîné, elle battit frénétiquement des pieds et des mains pour revenir s'accrocher au rebord de la piscine.

« Maman, tu devrais venir, elle est trop bonne ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en se retenant au rebord d'une main, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière de l'autre.

Installée sur un transat, à l'ombre d'un parasol, Lily releva ses lunettes de soleil pour contempler tour à tour ses deux enfants.

« On dirait bien, ma chérie, mais, pour le moment, ça ne me dit rien, commenta-t-elle. Par contre, essaye de faire un peu plus attention, à partir de maintenant. Harry préfèrerait, de toute évidence, ne pas se faire doucher à chacun de tes plongeons. »

La petite fit la moue.

« Vous êtes pas drôles. » marmonna-t-elle.

Harry soupira et se leva, rejoignant l'endroit où s'était installée leur mère.

« Où est papa ? » s'enquit-il.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Quelque part dans l'hôtel, j'imagine. »

Harry s'assombrit brièvement puis reporta son attention sur la piscine, où Kimberley avait recommencé à barboter.

« Bon… »

Il enleva son tee-shirt, le jetant négligemment sur le transat voisin, et s'élança à son tour, sautant dans l'eau cristalline de la piscine. Lily secoua la tête, amusée, et remis ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, se calant à nouveau contre le dossier de son siège.

Malgré ses réticences originales, elle devait reconnaître que ces vacances improvisées étaient les bienvenues. Depuis leur arrivée, la veille, les enfants profitaient pleinement de cette virée hors du sol anglais. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la ramenant à la réalité, alors que des lèvres venaient se poser au creux de son cou.

« James ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

Mais il n'alla pas très loin, gardant juste une main sur l'une de ses épaules, pour venir s'installer sur le transat voisin, déplaçant le vêtement trempé que son fils y avait déposé un peu plus tôt.

«- Où étais-tu passé ? s'enquit-elle en lui jetant un bref regard.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, en esquissant un sourire en coin. Les enfants ont l'air d'apprécier la piscine, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'étendue d'eau devant eux.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient souvent l'occasion de passer leur temps libre au bord d'une piscine, sous un soleil tropical et dans un cadre presque idyllique alors qu'ils devraient être en cours, rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse. Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, ton épaule…

-Je bénéficie des meilleurs soins qui soient, riposta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire affectueux. Ca ne pouvait qu'aller mieux. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« En tout cas, c'était vraiment une très bonne idée, de venir ici bien sûr, observa-t-elle. Même si je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par tes motivations. »

James soupira, reportant son attention sur la piscine, où les deux enfants s'éclaboussaient allègrement, songeant visiblement aux derniers évènements.

* * *

_flash back_

_Les deux hommes résistèrent à la tentation de tirer leur baguette de leur poche, alors que Dylan passait à leur hauteur, les saluant d'un signe de tête, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres._

_«- Tiens donc, Potter, encore blessé ? se moqua-t-il._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? riposta aussitôt le concerné, sans prendre la peine de relever ses railleries._

_-J'avais à faire, commenta Dylan avant de s'éloigner des deux autres alors que Sirius entraînait son meilleur ami dans l'ascenseur. _

_-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'était pas là par hasard ? » marmonna James à voix basse, de façon à n'être entendu que par son ami et non par les autres sorciers qui s'entassaient_ _désormais dans la cabine, alors que les portes se refermaient derrière eux._

_Sirius haussa les épaules._

_« Je crois qu'on le saura bien assez tôt, quoi qu'il mijote. Mais, pour l'instant, concentre-toi plutôt sur ta confrontation avec le grand patron, on s'occupera de l'autre crétin plus tard. »_

_James acquiesça distraitement, préoccupé, mais ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le deuxième niveau._

_« Bon ben, j'descend là, moi, déclara Sirius alors que la voix féminine énonçait, imperturbable, les différents services se trouvant à cet étage. On se voit tout à l'heure. » conclut-il en le gratifiant d'une claque sur son épaule gauche avant de quitter l'ascenseur. _

_Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, et James, désormais seul dans la cabine, pressa le dernier bouton, pour rejoindre le niveau un, où se trouvait le bureau du Ministre et où il aurait le plus de chance de trouver Rufus Scrimgeour, chef des Aurors et qui, de par son rang, était aussi chargé, entre autre, de la garde rapprochée du Ministre. _

_L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir richement décoré et à la somptueuse moquette dorée. James ne pu réprimer son habituel réflexe de lever les yeux au ciel, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à cet étage, en songeant à l'usage fait de l'argent des contribuables. Une partie des amendes perçues par le Ministère servait, ainsi, à enrichir la décoration d'intérieur du lieu de travail du Ministre._

_James soupira et s'avança dans le couloir, jusqu'à une petite salle d'attente. La secrétaire personnelle du Ministre, une vieille sorcière de petite taille et replète, portant ses cheveux gris en un chignon impeccable, lui adressa un regard peu amène avant de reporter son attention sur les carnets placés devant elle._

_«- Bonjour, je dois voir monsieur Scrimgeour, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, en s'approchant du bureau derrière lequel elle était installée._

_-Vous êtes ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en plissant le nez et en l'observant par-dessus ses petites lunettes ovales._

_-Potter, James Potter. Auror. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec…_

_-Monsieur Scrimgeour a été appelé au niveau cinq, pour une affaire urgente semble-t-il. » _

_James réprima un soupir, guère d'humeur à attendre que son supérieur daigne rejoindre son antre, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien solliciter sa présence, urgente qui plus est, au Département de la coopération magique internationale._

_Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque l'interphone posé devant la veille sorcière acariâtre grésilla._

_«- Miss Dampsey, voulez-vous m'envoyer Potter dès qu'il arrivera ?_

_-Ca sera fait, monsieur Scrimgeour. » commenta-t-elle sèchement, n'appréciant guère, de toute évidence, de se faire donner des ordres par un « simple » chef des Aurors._

_Sur ce, elle mit fin à la communication et adressa un rictus entendu à l'homme qui lui faisait face._

_«- Je pense que vous savez où vous rendre, Potter, lâcha-t-elle._

_-Le niveau cinq est vaste, riposta-t-il sèchement._

_-Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique, concéda-t-elle à l'informer._

_-Merci, et, si je peux me permettre, entraînez-vous à sourire, il paraît que ça entretient les muscles du visage, ça vous évitera de finir encore plus ridée que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »_

_Et il se hâta de décamper, riant sous cape, sous les vociférations de la vieille sorcière. Il gagna aussi vite que l'ascenseur le lui permit, le cinquième niveau. Là, une âme charitable lui confirma rapidement la présence de son supérieur à cet étage._

_« Ah, Potter, vous voilà ! » l'accueillit l'homme, lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué._

_James sourcilla, se demandant quel sujet son patron voulait l'entretenir et qui impliquait la présence du responsable de ce service, mais il s'avança, saluant son chef d'un signe de tête et serrant la main du propriétaire du bureau, avant de prendre place sur la chaise que l'homme lui indiqua._

_«- Bien, Potter, nous aurions deux choses à voir avec vous. L'une d'elle, la raison pour laquelle je vous avais convoqué de prime abord, concernant vos fonctions, et la deuxième, que je laisserais le soin à monsieur Bright ici présent de vous la présenter, est une réclamation qui a été déposée à votre encontre._

_-Une récla… ? »_

_James se tut, réprimant à grande peine un juron, en réalisant qui était à l'origine de cette réclamation._

_« D'ailleurs, si vous le voulez bien, nous commencerons par ce deuxième point. » intervint David Bright, le responsable de la Confédération des relations internationales._

_L'Auror acquiesça distraitement._

_« Bien… Ce matin, j'ai reçu la visite d'un homme, un certain Dylan Hunter. Vous le connaissez, il me semble ? »_

_James serra les poings et inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme._

_«- Que me reproche-t-il ? s'enquit-il, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question de son interlocuteur._

_-Il est venu se plaindre du fait que vous l'empêchiez de voir sa fille ! »_

_L'Auror tressaillit et manqua s'étouffer à ces mots._

_« Quoi ? Mais il ne manque pas de culot, ce type… »_

_Bright et Scrimgeour échangèrent un regard._

_«- Lily l'a quitté lorsqu'il a essayé de livrer notre fils à Voldemort et il ose dire que c'est moi qui l'empêche de voir sa fille ? Il se prend pour qui, ce type ?_

_-Le problème n'est pas là, monsieur Potter ! intervint, posément, Bright. Dans la mesure où il reste le père de cette fillette et sans raison légitime permettant de s'y opposer, il est parfaitement en droit de vouloir la voir._

_-Ce type est un Mangemort, il me semble l'avoir déjà dit lorsqu'il a enlevé mon fils, s'indigna James._

_-Et rien n'a confirmé vos accusations, d'ailleurs, Potter, intervint Scrimgeour._

_-Mais…_

_-Ca suffit, Potter, trancha son supérieur. Hunter est un diplomate reputé et rien, dans l'état_ _actuel des choses, ne peut vous permettre d'émettre de telles accusations à son égard._

_-Pourtant…_

_-Dans ces conditions, les choses sont claires : Vous avez l'obligation de le laisser voir sa fille. Evidemment, libre aux deux partis de s'arranger à leur convenance. Et comprenez bien que si vous persistez dans cette voie, cette affaire sera transmise au Département de la justice magique et vous n'aurez, à mon avis, rien à y gagner. »_

_James voulu répliquer mais s'abstint d'en rajouter, en notant le regard réprobateur de son patron et en repensant à la mise en garde du professeur Dumbledore, à l'époque, au sujet du peu de crédibilité qui serait donnée au témoignage de son fils, pour appuyer leurs accusations._

_Il inspira profondément, s'efforçant à ne pas exprimer à voix haute le sort qu'il réserverait à Hunter lorsqu'il finirait par croiser son chemin._

_«- Mais, si je peux me permettre, vous auriez dû en parler à sa mère, plutôt qu'à moi. Après tout, elle est la première concernée quant aux relations qu'elle souhaite entretenir avec lui, riposta-t-il, esquissant un sourire désabusé._

_-Peut-être, sauf que c'est contre vous qu'il a déposé sa plainte, monsieur Potter, pas contre votre compagne. Il semblerait que vous l'ayez empêché d'offrir un cadeau à sa fille…_

_-Je le lui ai juste emprunté, avec son consentement, le temps de neutraliser le sort de localisation auquel il avait été soumis. Et elle l'a récupéré ce matin._

_-Potter, ça suffit, intervint soudain Scrimgeour, clairement agacé. Miss Evans prendra ses dispositions avec Monsieur Hunter ou cette affaire ne relèvera plus de nos services respectifs. Et comprenez bien qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite nuire aussi bêtement à nos relations avec nos collègues américains et encore moins avec l'ambassade. »_

_« Affaire politique, donc. » songea l'Auror._

_Il soupira et s'efforça à ne pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée._

_« Si vous le dites, commenta-t-il. Puisque ce point semble définitivement réglé, pourrais-je savoir la raison initiale pour laquelle vous m'avez convoqué, monsieur ? »_

_Rufus Scrimgeour acquiesça et jeta un bref regard à son collègue qui inclina la tête en réponse et se leva, sortant rapidement de la pièce. James fronça les sourcils, surpris de le voir quitter ainsi son propre bureau à la simple demande du Chef des Aurors. Celui-ci pris place dans le fauteuil abandonné par son occupant habituel et croisa les mains sur le bureau, fixant son subordonné avec gravité._

_« Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments, Potter, commenta-t-il enfin. Jamais, en près de dix ans, je n'ai eu à me plaindre de votre investissement et de votre dévouement, raison pour laquelle je vous ai nommé chef d'équipe. »_

_James haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Son supérieur ne l'avait quand même pas convoqué pour le féliciter pour ses états de fait, non ?_

_« Mais, j'ai crû comprendre que, depuis quelques mois, votre…situation familiale avait… évoluée… ainsi que vos motivations. Ce qui constitue le réel motif de votre convocation. »_

_L'Auror tiqua à ces mots, se redressant imperceptiblement, le dos raide._

_«- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_-Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fermé les yeux, eut égard à votre valeureuse contribution à notre lutte contre les forces du mal, sur vos récents manquements et insubordinations. Mais cela doit cesser. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous pensiez à la sécurité de votre famille, c'est très louable de votre part au contraire, mais en aucun cas vous ne devez faire passer vos aspirations personnelles avant les devoirs qui vous incombent en tant qu'Auror. D'autant plus si on considère que vous avez été blessé lors de cette intervention, à laquelle vous avez pris part à l'insu du Ministère, sans partenaire et cela dans vos heures de travail. »_

_James se leva d'un bond, ses poings s'abattant durement sur le bureau._

_«- Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à rien, s'exclama-t-il. Ils enlevaient, encore une fois, mon fils, un innocent, et vous espériez que je resterais là sans rien faire ? Il m'aurait fallut des heures pour obtenir l'autorisation du Ministère et, dans ce cas, ils auraient eu le temps de l'emmener je ne sais où, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi…_

_-Potter, assis ! ordonna Scrimgeour en le fusillant du regard. Je n'ai que faire que vous ayez agit sans avertir quiconque. Je vous reproche juste d'avoir mis en péril le service complet pour de simples aspirations personnelles. Vous étiez trop impliqué personnellement, et, de ce fait, vous étiez incapable de prendre des décisions objectives. Par chance, tout cela s'est bien fini, mis à part votre blessure et notre obligation d'envoyer une brigade de réparation des incidents magiques pour effacer toute trace de votre…intervention. Je vous reproche juste votre action impulsive ! Vous avez faillit à vos devoirs… »_

_James le fixa un instant et, lentement, se rassit._

_« Si je comprends bien, vous me reprochez, non pas d'avoir passé outre les démarches administratives, mais d'avoir arraché mon fils des pattes de ces Mangemorts ? »_

_Scrimgeour garda le silence, soutenant son regard. James songea à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Voulait-il vraiment continuer à servir, et surtout subir_ _les frasques d'un Ministère qui refusait de voir la vérité et se complaisait à satisfaire l'intérêt des hautes personnalités, au détriment des véritables causes ?_

_«- Dans ce cas… Je démissionne ! déclara le Gryffondor._

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, je démissionne, claironna-t-il en se levant brusquement. J'ai déjà faillit tout perdre une fois, pour avoir fait passer mon travail avant ma famille, je ne referai plus la même erreur. Vous trouverez ma lettre de démission sur votre bureau, dès demain à la première heure, monsieur._

_-Potter, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, monsieur ! » conclut-il en se dirigeant résolument vers la porte._

_Scrimgeour le laissa faire, se contentant de le suivre du regard._

_« Avez-vous seulement bien réfléchi aux conséquences inhérentes à votre décision, Potter ? » lâcha-t-il, posément, en croisant les doigts sous son menton._

_James se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte._

_«- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_-Vous souhaitez démissionné, libre à vous, reprit le chef des Aurors. Je comprends très bien que vous désirez privilégier votre vie de famille mais, réfléchissez, est-ce vraiment la meilleure façon de la protéger en quittant votre poste ? »_

_James fronça les sourcils et se retourna, lentement._

_« Après tout, si vous renoncez à votre statut d'Auror, vous redeviendrez un citoyen comme un autre et qui n'aurait donc plus aucun moyen de se faire justice lui-même, ce qui serait alors passible d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, au lieu de pouvoir…, hum, disons dissimuler vos actions solitaires sous votre fonction d'Auror. Et je ne parle même pas de la perte que cela représenterait pour le Ministère. Après tout, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. »_

_James croisa les bras, méfiant._

_«- Et que me proposeriez-vous, comme alternative ?_

_-Je pensais plutôt à une mise à pied, Potter. De deux mois. Cela vous laissera tout le temps nécessaire pour vous remettre de votre blessure et, surtout, vous seriez libre de passer plus de temps avec votre famille et, évidemment, vous pourriez toujours justifier de votre titre d'Auror si vous veniez, à nouveau, à ressentir le besoin de jouer les héros. » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire sarcastique._

_James grimaça aux derniers propos de son supérieur, mais se passa de tout commentaire et tourna les talons, n'appréciant guère cette impression d'être manipulé impitoyablement par son interlocuteur._

_« Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, Potter ! » l'apostropha Scrimgeour alors qu'il abaissait la poignée de la porte et quittait la pièce._

_Il traversa le couloir, sans un regard aux personnes qu'il croisait, remontant brièvement sa manche alors qu'il regagnait vivement l'ascenseur._

_« Je rentre, je t'expliquerais plus tard. » murmura-t-il, les mots se formant brièvement, en lettres écarlates, sur sa peau avant de disparaître, transmettant son message à son meilleur ami._

_Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du manoir, une idée nouvelle s'était imposée à lui._

_«- James ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? s'inquiéta Lily en le voyant surgir dans le salon._

_-Prenons des vacances, déclara-t-il. Partons, tous les quatre, le plus loin possible. _

_-Quoi ? Mais James, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ?_

_-Je t'expliquerai, tu en as ma parole… Mais pas maintenant. »_

_Lily, haussa les sourcils, déconcertée._

_«- Mais, les enfants ont cours…_

_-Après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà manqués depuis le début de l'année, ils ne seront plus à une semaine près et… franchement Lily, ta fille n'est même pas encore en élémentaire et elle est bien plus avancée que n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge. Et Harry rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, peu importe qu'il achève, ou non, son année scolaire._

_-Une semaine, dis-tu ? Qu'as-tu en tête, exactement ?_

_-Je nous offre l'occasion de passer une semaine loin de tout ça, de pouvoir passer une semaine comme une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, loin de Voldemort, de cette guerre stupide, de ces manigances à n'en plus finir. Juste nous quatre, les enfants, toi et moi ! »_

_fin du flash back_

* * *

«- C'était ça, ou je commettais un meurtre, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, le bras gauche replié sur son visage.

-Comment ça ? James, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

_Oups_, songea-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

«- Rien… répliqua-t-il en laissant retomber son bras.

-James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement, au Ministère ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Il lui adressa un regard en coin.

« Je t'ai tout dit de la suggestion de Scrimgeour. » contra-t-il, posément.

Il avait juste oublié de mentionner sa rencontre avec Hunter et les propos de Bright mais ça, elle n'était pas censée le savoir. Du moins, pas maintenant. Après tout, il devrait, inexorablement, l'informé de la requête de l'autre crétin, mais pas ici.

Il la vit hausser un sourcil, apparemment peu convaincue, mais, au même instant, une vague s'abattit sur eux, les arrosant copieusement, leur arrachant, à tous deux, un cri surpris.

«- Harry James Potter ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Eh, Kim aussi, riposta le concerné entre deux éclats de rire.

Les deux enfants, hilares, étaient accoudés au rebord de la piscine, apparemment ravis de leur méfait.

« Ah, vous le prenez comme ça ? »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, l'Auror se jeta à son tour à l'eau, sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir, et se joignit aux jeux des enfants, bientôt rejoint par Lily, bien décidée à ne pas laisser les enfants s'en tirer aussi facilement.

* * *

«- Idiot, marmonna-t-elle en jetant les bandages détrempés. La prochaine fois, rappelle-toi que les potions cicatrisantes perdent leur effet lorsqu'elles sont mouillées.

-Nous étions déjà trempés, de toute façon, se défendit James. Grâce à certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il en en jetant un bref regard aux enfants assis au pied du grand lit de la chambre principale de la suite qu'ils occupaient durant leurs vacances improvisées.

Harry lui adressa un sourire triomphant, par-dessous la serviette jetée négligemment sur ses cheveux encore trempés, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez. Lily secoua négativement la tête, et étudia un instant la plaie circulaire qui marquait encore, rosée, l'épaule meurtrie. La cicatrisation était plus avancée qu'elle ne l'aurait été en appliquant des soins « ordinaires », mais elle demeurait insuffisante pour des standards magiques. Par contre, les brûlures, superficielles, avaient bien évolué suite à ses soins et avaient déjà disparu. Elle soupira.

«- Tu devrais vraiment être plus raisonnable. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, quand je te dis de ne pas forcer, je suis sérieuse. Le simple fait d'utiliser ton bras droit revient déjà à forcer sur la blessure. Si tu n'y mets pas plus de volonté, tu n'échapperas pas à l'écharpe, crois moi, le menaça-t-elle tout en renouvelant ses soins.

-Mais, Lily…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu as tenu à ce que je m'en charge, il ne te reste plus qu'à assumer les conséquences de ton choix. »

James voulu répliquer mais se ravisa et se contenta de garder le silence, observant distraitement les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient innocemment. Harry et Kimberley profitaient pleinement de ce séjour, se comportant comme n'importe quel enfant. Il jeta un bref regard à la jeune femme, étudiant la façon dont elle se mordait les lèvres, concentrée sur sa tâche, ses cheveux auburn négligemment rassemblés en une queue de cheval lâche, quelques mèches retombant librement autour de son visage. Malgré ses réprimandes, elle aussi paraissait plus détendue, probablement influencée par le soleil estival et le cadre paradisiaque de leur lieu de villégiature.

Certes, il avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête mais il ne le regrettait pas. Après tout, tous les quatre avaient bien besoin de véritables vacances, loin de tout. Personne, en dehors de Remus et Sirius, n'avait été informé de ce projet. Ce dernier avait été chargé d'informer le professeur Dumbledore, par précaution, mais seulement après que son ami ait quitté le sol britannique. James avait volontairement choisit une destination la plus éloignée possible de l'Angleterre et avait brouillé les pistes au maximum, recourant même aux moyens de transport moldus pour parvenir à bon port et, sauf si les circonstances venaient à l'exiger, ils se passeraient de magie tout au long de leur séjour.

A l'origine, il avait pensé à la France, plus proche certes, mais sans aucun rapport, connu tout du moins, avec la Grande-Bretagne. Mais, après réflexion, il s'était dit qu'il serait sûrement préférable de prendre le plus de distance possible et il avait alors orienté ses recherches sur des pays anglophones, mais loin de l'Europe. Et son choix s'était, finalement, arrêté sur l'île Maurice, une petite île perdue au milieu de l'Océan Indien, où personne ne penserait à venir les chercher. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cet hôtel mauricien, après un long vol en premier classe (tant qu'à voyager pendant plusieurs heures dans un avion moldu, autant profiter d'un maximum de confort) et un transfert jusqu'à leur hôtel.

* * *

« Et bien évidemment, vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? »

Sirius, le coude gauche négligemment appuyé sur son bureau, soutenant ainsi sa tête, griffonnait quelques mots, l'air ennuyé, ne prêtant que peu d'intérêt aux propos de son supérieur.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes coéquipiers que nous connaissons tous les détails de la vie privée de l'autre, monsieur. »

_Même si en tant que meilleurs amis et frères de cœurs, si_, songea-t-il, réprimant un sourire moqueur. Mais ça, ni Maugrey ni Scrimgeour, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, n'avait à le savoir.

Cela faisait trois jours que James était partit, et que lui subissait les interrogatoires, sous les formes les plus diverses et anodines qui soient, de ses supérieurs, concernant l'absence de son ami.

« Et même si je le savais, il me semble que vous l'avez mis à pied, monsieur, commenta-t-il, en esquissant un sourire sarcastique. De ce fait, il n'a aucun compte à rendre au Ministère. »

L'expression du chef des Aurors se durcit, sa mâchoire se crispant dangereusement, face à sa répartie.

« Et vous, vous n'avez pas à me répondre sur ce ton, Black, trancha-t-il. Potter fait, certes, l'objet d'une mise à pied, mais il n'avait pas à disparaître ainsi de la circulation alors qu'il devait régler certains…différents, dirons-nous. Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle. »

Sirius cessa d'écrire, lâchant sa plume sur son parchemin et leva les yeux vers son supérieur, une moue arrogante étirant ses lèvres, alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son bureau.

«- Et en quoi le fait de partir l'empêcherait de les régler, ces différents, monsieur ? rétorqua-t-il. Il me semble que tout individu à le droit de prendre des vacances, monsieur Scrimgeour, et cela sans avoir de compte à rendre à quiconque, et encore moins au Ministère.

-Pas quand cet individu a la garde de l'enfant de la prophétie ! s'impatienta le plus âgé des deux sorciers.

-Ah ! Le Ministère se déciderait-il enfin à se préoccuper de la sécurité de sa sécurité ? Intéressant. »

Rufus Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, Black ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son parchemin pour masquer son expression amusée.

« Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, monsieur. Mais s'il y a bien une personne la plus à même d'assurer sa protection, c'est James, alors laissez-les donc tranquilles, ils reviendront bien assez vite. »

On frappa à la porte, alors que son supérieur s'apprêtait à riposter.

« Entrez ! » s'exclama Sirius, ravi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Franck Londubat qui pénétra dans la pièce, l'air pressé, parcourant du regard la liasse de parchemin qu'il tenait.

«- Ah. Bonjour monsieur, salua-t-il leur supérieur. J'ignorais que vous étiez de visite dans notre service ce matin. Black, Nous sommes de surveillance sur le Chemin de Traverse, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son collègue.

-Très bien, j'arrive, commenta aussitôt l'ancien Maraudeur en se levant promptement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur, le devoir m'appelle, précisa-t-il en rangeant son bureau d'un mouvement de baguette, avant d'entraîner son supérieur vers la porte.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement, Black, lui rappela l'homme. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous.

-Oh, mais je m'en doute bien, monsieur, riposta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur. Mais vous ne tenez pas à nous mettre en retard sur notre prochaine affectation, monsieur ?

-Black, franchement, disparaissez de ma vue ! »

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, entraînant l'autre Auror à sa suite. Il attendit d'avoir franchit les doubles portes pour éclater de rire et gratifier son ami d'une claque dans le dos.

«- Super timing, mon vieux, s'exclama-t-il.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua Franck en souriant. Plus sérieusement, on doit prendre la relève de Tonks et Williamson dans une heure, mais, avant, on doit passer voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Pas de problème. Tant que c'est loin de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, ça me va. »

* * *

Harry s'étira paresseusement…et cessa aussitôt son geste en réalisant où il se trouvait, autrement dit dans le lit immense qui était sensé être celui de ses parents, et dans lequel ils avaient, finalement, tous les quatre passé la nuit. De toute évidence, il s'était endormi devant le film qu'ils regardaient, la veille au soir.

Un mouvement attira son attention, juste à temps pour voir son père tendre le bras vers sa table de chevet et lui donner ses lunettes.

«- Ca pourrait t'être utile, lui glissa-t-il à voix basse, en esquissant un sourire amusé.

-Merci, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, en se hâtant de les glisser sur son nez. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, au moins ?

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai eu parfaitement le temps de vous regarder dormir, tous les trois, bien avant que tu émerges, répliqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Par contre, on ferait mieux de sortir si on veut les laisser dormir plus longtemps. »

Harry tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit, où sa mère et sa demi-sœur dormaient profondément, Kim lovée contre l'adulte. Le garçon reporta aussitôt son attention sur son père alors qu'il se levait et se hâta à sa suite, quittant la fraîcheur de la chambre, climatisée, pour se glisser hors de la pièce, par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

«- On dirait qu'il va encore faire chaud, aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant son père sur le balcon qui surplombait l'une des piscines de l'hôtel et la plage qui s'étendait en contre bas.

-N'oublie pas que c'est l'été, ici, lui rappela l'adulte en s'accoudant à la balustrade.

-Oui, je sais bien mais quand même… Même aux Etats-Unis, il ne faisait pas aussi chaud en été, et pourtant on était en Californie. »

James sourit et lui jeta un bref regard en coin.

« Tu aimais bien vivre là-bas ? »

Harry plissa le nez.

« Non, pas vraiment… C'était… différent… et puis t'y étais pas… »

Son père sourit à nouveau, plus largement, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui.

«- Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi, mon grand.

-Tu ne serais sûrement pas là, et tu ne te serais sûrement pas fait tirer dessus.

-Oui, je serais sûrement occupé à faire des heures sup' au Ministère, à regarder Sirius battre son record personnel de lancés de boule de papier dans la poubelle depuis son bureau, entre deux dossiers à traiter. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, fixant un instant l'étendue bleue turquoise qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux, avant de reporter son attention sur son père qui le fixait avec une curiosité évidente.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit aussitôt le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

-J'allais te poser la même question, répliqua son père en riant. Tu m'avais l'air songeur. »

L'enfant secoua doucement la tête, contemplant à nouveau l'Océan Indien, avant de se retourner vivement vers son père.

« Pourquoi on est là ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

James fronça les sourcils.

«- Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si, bien sûr que si, c'est magnifique, c'est des vacances de rêve et tout mais… C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez pris si soudainement cette décision. Il y a eu des problèmes avec… Tu-Sais-Qui ? » ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'alentour.

L'adulte éclata de rire et se retourna, s'adossant négligemment à la balustrade pour faire face à la baie vitrée et au petit salon extérieur aménagé sur la terrasse.

« A mon avis, même si tu disais son nom, les éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes ne seraient guère plus avancées. Ici, nous ne sommes que de simples touristes parfaitement ordinaires. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

«- Etre normal, se fondre dans la masse, c'était la seule raison de ce voyage ? insista-t-il, sceptique.

-Tout dépend de tes critères de normalité, la taquina l'adulte avant de reprendre une expression plus grave. Je reconnais que c'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à prendre cette décision. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, de faire le point sur certaines choses… et j'espérais en profiter pour qu'on passe du temps tous ensemble, en famille.

-En famille, répéta l'enfant. Mais ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait au Manoir ?

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry. Ici, nous n'avons qu'à nous soucier de nous-mêmes, loin des problèmes politiques, des attaques, du travail, des soucis quotidiens,… C'est le but des vacances, il me semble. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement.

« Et ils ont rien dit, au Ministère ? »

James éclata de rire.

« Parce que tu crois que je leur ai laissé le choix ? Mon supérieur ne doit pas être très content à l'heure qu'il est mais il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Il m'a indirectement suggéré de prendre le large. Et je fais confiance à Sirius pour le faire tourner en bourrique lorsqu'il cherchera à savoir où nous sommes. Sans compter que ça fera aussi les pieds à l'autre psychopathe moribond. Le connaissant, à l'heure qui est, il doit déjà faire remuer ciel et terre en Grande-Bretagne pour essayer de te retrouver. »

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire à ces mots, se laissant entraîner par l'enthousiasme de son père.

«- Enfin, en tout cas, c'est une bonne idée… Ce voyage, je veux dire.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire, mon grand. » commenta James en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de protestation amusé.

* * *

Les deux enfants, se laissant emporter par la liesse générale, se pressaient contre la rambarde, mêlant leurs voix à celles des spectateurs massés dans les tribunes et les loges, alors que les chevaux dévalaient la derrière ligne droite, stimulés énergiquement par leurs jockeys.

Leur semaine de vacances s'était passée sans incident notoire, entre leur séjour à l'hôtel, où ils profitaient pleinement de la piscine et des différents services qui leurs étaient proposés, et différents lieux touristiques, se rendant ainsi au trou aux cerfs, ancien cratère volcanique d'où ils avaient pu contempler un magnifique coucher de soleil, explorant le marché de Port-Louis, visitant le jardin botanique des pamplemousses ou en passant une journée à l'île aux cerfs. Et c'est ainsi que, toujours dans l'intention de jouer les parfaits vacanciers, le couple avait profité du samedi pour emmener les enfants au Champ de Mars, à Port Louis, pour assister aux courses du jour.

« Ouais ! s'exclama Harry alors que le numéro deux franchissait la ligne d'arrivée, arrachant la victoire d'une tête à son plus proche concurrent. T'as vu, j't'avais dit qu'il fallait jouer celui-là ? »

James sourit, amusé, et lui tendit son billet, gagnant. N'ayant pas le droit de parier, les deux enfants avaient « chargé » les adultes de miser pour eux.

«- On va chercher nos gains ? pressa l'aîné alors que la plus jeune esquissait une moue boudeuse, son favori n'ayant terminé qu'à la quatrième place.

-C'est trop tôt, Harry, tempéra son père en lui remontant distraitement la visière de sa casquette qui lui tombait devant les yeux. La course vient juste de finir. Et si on allait plutôt voir les participants de la prochaine course sur le rond de présentation, en attendant ?

-Oui, oui, oui ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Kimberley. On pourra les caresser, maman ?

-Ah non, je ne crois pas, ma chérie, répliqua aussitôt Lily. Les chevaux de course sont des animaux assez ombrageux, mais nous les verrons de plus près que depuis les loges.

-Et après, on ira chercher nos gains, hein ?

-Mais oui, Harry, assura sa mère en riant. On n'oubliera pas d'aller chercher tes gains. »

* * *

« Pfffff. »

Remus leva les yeux du magazine qu'il parcourait du regard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, alors qu'il étudiait son ami affalé sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Si les mesures de protections entourant l'école des deux enfants avait été maintenues en leur absence, pour donner le change, elles avaient été considérablement allégées, ce qui permettait à tous les membres de l'Ordre qui y étaient impliqués de bénéficier d'un peu plus de temps libre.

«- Soupirer ainsi ne les fera pas revenir plus vite, le rabroua le lycanthrope sur un ton faussement agacé.

-Ouais, j'sais bien mais… j'm'ennuie…

-Dis surtout que ça te démange de les rejoindre, se moqua son ami. Mais les consignes de James ont été claires, il me semble. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Pas de magie ou de tout ce qui permettrait au Ministère de les repérer, je sais, grommela-t-il. Donc interdiction de passer les voir à l'improviste ou même de les contacter, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Il a dit qu'ils ne s'absentaient qu'une semaine, ils ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer…

-Ouais, mais une semaine, c'est long… Ils auraient pu m'amener avec eux, quand même. »

Remus soupira, agacé par ses sempiternelles protestations.

«- Tu sais très bien que, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il nous aurait probablement proposé de venir avec eux, ne serais-ce pour jouer les baby-sitter et lui laisser quartier libre avec Lily mais…

-Il compte sur nous pour couvrir son absence et faire en sorte que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à eux, je sais.

-Dis toi que, pendant ce temps, tu as libre accès au Manoir, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Leur ami leur avait, en effet, laissé l'accès à sa propriété en son absence, tous deux profitant donc pleinement des lieux et des attentions des quatre Elfes de maison.

* * *

Installés dans les confortables fauteuils du bar, sirotant des sodas, les enfants contemplaient distraitement la piscine principale de l'hôtel, qui donnait sur la terrasse où ils prenaient leur repas. De nuit, l'éclairage du bassin parait la surface de reflets argentés qui captaient, inévitablement, l'attention.

Après leur journée passée à Port Louis, la petite famille était rentrée à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi pour profiter un peu de la plage et y attendre le coucher de soleil avant de rejoindre la partie commune de l'hôtel. En attendant l'heure du service, de nombreux clients s'étaient installés au bar, discutant de tout et de rien en sirotant divers cocktails.

Lily sourit en étudiant discrètement ses enfants, alors qu'ils observaient, envieux, les trois enfants, à peine plus âgés que Kim, qui se chamaillaient au bord de la piscine et les deux plus âgés qui s'amusaient à s'éclabousser copieusement au milieu du bassin.

« Vous avez encore une petite demi-heure avant qu'on passe à table, pourquoi vous n'en profiteriez pas pour piquer une tête ? » suggéra-t-elle finalement, sachant parfaitement qu'ils avaient tous deux gardés leurs maillots sous leurs vêtements.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

«- On peut ? s'enthousiasma Harry.

-Mais…j'ai pas mes brassards, se rembrunit Kimberley.

-Si tu restes près du bord dans le petit bain, ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis, ma chérie. »

La petite haussa un sourcil mais se passa de commentaire, apparemment ravie de pouvoir faire « comme les grands ».

« Merci, maman ! » s'exclamèrent les deux enfants en quittant aussitôt la table et en traversant la terrasse du restaurant.

La jeune femme les suivit du regard alors qu'ils rejoignaient les abords de la piscine, où ils jetèrent négligemment leurs vêtements sur un transat proche, avant de rejoindre le plus petit bassin, l'aîné tenant sa demi-sœur par la main.

« Je te trouve bien laxiste ce soir, Lily, commenta James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Laisser ainsi ta fille partir sans ses brassards… »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Elle ne risque rien dans le petit bain, et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu être obligée de les porter alors que les autres enfants de son âge n'en ont pas. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête les autres occupants de la piscine.

James rit légèrement.

« Question de fierté, se moqua-t-il. Je me demande de qui elle tient ça. »

Lily se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu entends par là ? »

Son compagnon se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur le front et boire une gorgée du cocktail « maison » qu'il avait commandé.

« James ? » insista-t-elle, alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la piscine, observant les deux enfants.

Harry, assis sur le rebord de la piscine, discutait désormais avec un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, tout en surveillant sa cadette qui s'était déjà lancée dans une bataille d'eau avec ses nouveaux camarades de jeu.

« Plus je l'observe et plus je lui trouve de ressemblances avec toi, commenta finalement l'Auror, et aucune avec son père. »

Lily haussa un sourcil, réalisant qu'il parlait de sa benjamine.

«- Comment ça ?

-Que ce soit physiquement ou dans son comportement, elle te ressemble quasiment en tout point. Même si, de toute évidence, elle sera bien plus posée que toi. Eh ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle le gratifiait d'un coup de coude. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, elle te ressemble beaucoup plus qu'à lui… Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. »

Lily lui jeta un regard en coin, intriguée.

* * *

« A quelle heure partons-nous d'ici ? » s'enquit Harry, le lendemain matin, assis au bord de la piscine, balançant distraitement les jambes dans l'eau.

James, adossé au bord, se tourna vers l'enfant.

«- L'avion décolle en fin d'après-midi, annonça-t-il. On fera escale brièvement à la Réunion, l'île voisine, avant de repartir pour Paris.

-On ne rentre pas directement en Grande-Bretagne ? s'étonna Harry.

-Tu es si pressé que ça de rentrer ? se moqua son père.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… je pensais qu'on ferait comme à l'aller. »

L'adulte s'immergea totalement un bref instant et réapparut peu après, les lunettes de travers sur son nez.

« Mais ça te gêne pas de garder tes lunettes dans l'eau ? » s'étonna le garçon en contemplant les gouttes d'eau qui en constellaient les verres.

James rit légèrement, revenant s'adosser au bord, près de l'enfant.

«- Disons que j'y vois encore moins sans, observa-t-il. En temps normal, je les imperméabilise mais…

-Ca risquerait de surprendre les autres usagers de l'hôtel, acheva l'enfant, en jetant un bref regard en coin au couple de retraités qui paressait un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un parasol, sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

-Effectivement, même si on peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu un voisinage immédiat aussi discret durant notre séjour, commenta son père, amusé. Sans compter qu'il n'est pas question de recourir à… notre art, même pour un acte aussi banal…même si ça aurait été quand même bien pratique dans le cas présent.

-Oui, j'imagine. Faudra que tu me montres comment tu fais ça, quand on rentrera à la maison, hein ? »

James rit légèrement.

« Je compte bien te montrer autant de chose que possible, dans la mesure où ta mère et le Ministère me le permettront, évidemment. »

Harry esquissa un sourire…qui se transforma en grimace lorsque son père lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna sans plus de cérémonie dans l'eau.

«- Eh ! s'indigna-t-il, lorsqu'il revint à la surface, crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée, sous le coup de la surprise.

-Profite donc de la piscine, tant que tu le peux encore, déclara James avec un air sérieux, quelque peu démentit par la lueur malicieuse qui animait ses yeux. Il ne restera plus qu'à convaincre Lily et Kim de nous rejoindre… »

Harry remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, s'efforçant d'ignorer les gouttes qui marbraient désormais ses verres.

« A mon avis, maman ne se risquera pas à mettre un pied dehors avant d'avoir vérifié dix fois le contenu de nos valises, rétorqua-t-il en écartant d'une main les mèches trempées qui lui tombaient désormais devant les yeux.. Et être repassée quinze fois derrière Kim, pour replier correctement les vêtements qu'elle aura voulu ranger elle-même dans la valise en voulant l'aider, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Ca va mieux ton épaule ? »

Pour toute réponse, James leva les yeux au ciel et l'éclaboussa généreusement.

« Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi et profite de tes vacances ! » déclara-t-il.

* * *

Les Mangemorts reculèrent précipitamment, se plaquant au mur, alors que la baguette en bois d'if fendait l'air en un geste rageur, arrachant aussitôt des hurlements de douleur à l'homme qui se tordait sur le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur massacrante et aucun de ses partisans ne tenait à se retrouver dans la ligne de mire du mage noir lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'esprit.

« Où est-il ? Où est le gamin ? » siffla-t-il, sa voix glaciale dominant à peine les cris de son informateur.

Ses disciples gardèrent un silence craintif, échangeant un regard incertain. Potter et sa petite famille avaient mystérieusement disparu et personne ne semblait savoir où ils se trouvaient. Habituellement, ils se terraient dans la propriété de l'Auror, dissimulée par de puissants sortilèges qui la rendaient, entre autre, incartable. Malgré tout, ils se manifestaient de différentes manières, notamment en accompagnant les enfants à l'école moldue où ils étaient scolarisés sous surveillance rapprochée, ou lorsque Potter se rendait au Ministère.

Pourtant, depuis près d'une semaine, ni les enfants ni l'Auror n'avaient donné signe de vie. L'adulte, bien que suspendu, selon les rumeurs, semblait avoir coupé tout contact avec son lieu de travail, et les enfants étaient clairement absents de leur établissement scolaire.

Voldemort, agacé par les plaintes incessantes de sa victime, releva distraitement sa baguette, interrompant du même coup son sortilège. Sa victime se figea sur le sol, le souffle court, bien que le mage noir ne lui accorde aucune attention, fixant tour à tour chacun de ses partisans.

«- Potter a bien dû se confier à quelqu'un, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Il a une confiance absolue en Black, observa l'un des Mangemorts. S'il en a parlé à quelqu'un, ça ne peut être que lui…

-Mais ses supérieurs ont déjà essayé de le faire parler. Les Aurors sont formés pour ne rien révéler, même sous la torture. »

Des ricanements s'élevèrent parmi les rangs des Mangemorts à ces propos. Voldemort lui-même esquissa un sourire amusé.

«- Les employés du Ministère sont loin d'être une référence en la matière, mon cher Travers. Il est toujours possible d'arracher l'information que l'on souhaite à quelqu'un, il faut juste savoir comment s'y prendre, commenta paisiblement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trouvez-moi Black…

-Maître, laissez-moi m'en charger, s'exclama aussitôt Bellatrix en s'avançant résolument, les yeux brillants d'une excitation malsaine à la lueur projetée par les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée.

-Nous connaissons tous ton aversion envers ton félon de cousin, mais bien que j'apprécie ton dévouement, ta trop forte tendance à jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger peut se révéler ennuyeuse dans le cas présent.

-Maître, je ne… »

Voldemort l'interrompit d'un geste de la main agacé et se tourna vers l'homme qui, à ses pieds, s'était redressé, se retrouvant désormais à genoux sur le sol humide, prenant appui sur ses mains pour garder son équilibre.

« Toi ! aboya-t-il, le faisant sursauter. Trouve Black et amène-le-moi ici, vivant ! »

L'homme voulu protester mais se ravisa et acquiesça faiblement.

« Dans ce cas, disparaît de ma vue ! »

Le Mangemort ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se releva tant bien que mal, chancelant un instant sur ses jambes tremblantes avant de retrouver son équilibre.

«- Je ne vous décevrais pas, cette fois, Maître, lâcha-t-il en s'inclinant brièvement.

-J'espère bien, rétorqua calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait regrettable de t'éliminer, au vue de tes fonctions privilégiées. »

L'homme quitta aussitôt la pièce, sous le regard outragé de Bellatrix Lestrange et celui, méprisant, des autres porteurs de la marque des Ténèbres.

« Quant à vous, déclara Voldemort lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur son serviteur. Vous allez pouvoir vous divertir autrement, ajouta-t-il. Peut-être cela suffira-t-il à faire sortir Potter de son repaire ? »

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans les rangs de ses partisans.

* * *

« Harry, ça va ? »

Réveillé en sursaut, le garçon tressaillit et leva les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci s'était penché par-dessus le siège et le fixait avec attention.

L'enfant secoua la tête, s'efforçant de se remémorer le rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire et qui, pourtant, ne lui avait laissé qu'une désagréable impression, à défaut de souvenirs concrets.

« Je… j'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre mais… je ne m'en souviens plus. » murmura-t-il en jetant un regard autour de lui.

James se déplaça, s'accoudant sur le dossier du siège qu'occupait son fils.

«- Vraiment ? insista-t-il à voix basse. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne m'en rappelle vraiment plus, je te le jure. » assura l'enfant en soutenant le regard scrutateur de son père.

L'adulte le fixa un instant, puis acquiesça, apparemment satisfait.

« Dans ce cas, prend donc exemple sur ta demi-sœur et essaie de te rendormir. » lui conseilla-t-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux avant de se reculer, réintégrant son propre siège, juste derrière lui.

Harry jeta un bref regard à Kimberley, profondément assoupie sur le siège voisin, emmitouflée dans une couverture, puis s'accouda au hublot. Il souleva brièvement le volet, révélant le ciel obscur qui enveloppait l'avion, avant de le refermer et se caler à nouveau dans son siège. Mais, incapable de trouver le sommeil, l'enfant se retourna sur son siège, reportant son attention sur ses deux parents. Si sa mère dormait, elle aussi, son père, lui, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est encore loin ? » chuchota le garçon, pour ne gêner les autres passagers ou risquer de se faire interpeler par l'une des hôtesses de l'air.

James rit doucement.

« On n'y arrivera pas avant le lever du jour, mon grand. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, ou tu ne pourras pas profiter pleinement de ce que je vous réserve à Paris. »

Harry plissa les yeux et voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

« J'aime pas les surprises, grommela-t-il.

-Rendors-toi ! » répliqua l'adulte en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

L'enfant secoua la tête mais se laissa retomber sur son siège. James sourit, amusé.

«- Il n'aime pas attendre, murmura Lily, d'une voix endormie, en venant poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai remarqué, se moqua-t-il. Dors. » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front, tout en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, gardant leurs mains jointes sur l'accoudoir qui séparait leurs deux sièges.

* * *

« Whoa ! »

Les deux enfants, chaudement emmitouflés, levaient les yeux vers le sommet de la gigantesque tour en fer qui se dressait fièrement devant eux.

«- C'est vraiment la Tour Eiffel ? s'enquit Kim, en se tournant vers les deux adultes qui se tenaient derrière eux.

-Bien sûr, vous avez devant vous la seule et unique Dame de fer. » commenta sa mère, amusée.

Arrivés tôt dans la matinée, tous les quatre s'étaient d'abord rendus dans un hôtel parisien, où ils devaient passer la nuit, avant de se lancer dans la découverte de la capitale française. Loin de la chaleur estivale de leur précédent lieu de vacances, ils retrouvaient désormais un climat hivernal familier. Même si la tour majestueuse pouvait être vue de très loin, elle devenait totalement impressionnante lorsqu'on s'en rapprochait, les dominant désormais de toute sa hauteur.

«- On va vraiment monter tout en haut ? s'enthousiasma Harry, les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

-Aussi haut que possible, confirma James, jetant un regard aux nombreux touristes qui, tout comme eux, se massaient au pied du célèbre monument. Il paraît que, d'en haut, on a une vue exceptionnelle sur tout Paris. »

* * *

« Deux attaques de Mangemorts viennent de nous être signalées, l'une à Newcastle, l'autre au nord de Cardiff. » annonça Rufus Scrimgeour, le mardi matin, en parcourant, l'air grave, les Aurors massés devant lui.

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans leurs rangs, la plupart anticipant déjà sur les combats à venir.

« Très peu d'informations nous ont été fournies, pour le moment, c'est pourquoi, nous ne pourrons qu'émettre des suppositions, reprit-il. Sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne dispose, actuellement, que d'un nombre réduit de ses partisans, il n'a dû envoyer qu'un contingent limité, pas plus de cinq ou six hommes, sur chacune de ses cibles. De ce fait, il ne doit s'agir que d'une manœuvre d'intimidation auprès des Moldus. »

Des regards entendus furent échangés, tous devinant sans mal la stratégie que leur supérieur allait leur imposer.

«- Maugrey, vous partirez avec seulement quinze de vos hommes, pour Newcastle. Londubat, vous vous chargerez de Cardiff avec le même effectif. Les autres, vous resterez ici, pour le cas où Vous-Savez-Qui s'en servait comme d'une diversion pour nous envoyer un autre groupe pour effectuer une descente au Ministère. Dans tous les cas, je compte sur vous pour…

-Analyser la situation avant d'agir, anticipèrent quelques Aurors, habitués de longues dates aux recommandations de leur dirigeant.

-Et, toujours, conserver une partie de vos hommes en retrait, pour couvrir vos arrières ou venir en renfort, au cas où la situation viendrait à tourner en la défaveur de vos troupes. Que le Bien guide vos baguettes et que Merlin soit avec vous. »

Tous saluèrent leur supérieur alors qu'il prenait congé, non sans un dernier regard à ses employés qui se regroupaient, déjà, autour de leur meneur respectif. Sirius grimaça, en se retrouvant affecté à la surveillance du Ministère. D'habitude, James et lui faisaient partie des premiers à être envoyé sur le front. Mais James était mis à pied et hors du pays et quant à lui… C'était très certainement une façon de le sanctionner pour son manque de coopération évident lorsque ses supérieurs avaient voulu lui soutirer l'endroit où son meilleur ami se trouvait.

Après tout, connaissant les effectifs dont disposait, actuellement, Voldemort, il n'enverrait jamais ses serviteurs, aussi fidèles à sa cause soient-ils, au Ministère, au risque de perdre une partie de ses partisans les plus dévoués. Il préférait les envoyer persécuter d'innocents moldus, une activité moins périlleuse pour ses hommes et qui les divertirait aisément, connaissant le plaisir malsain que prenaient nombreux Mangemorts, à s'acharner sur leurs victimes. Connaissant Scrimgeour, il n'avait dit cela que pour éviter d'éventuelles protestations des hommes qui resteraient au Ministère, tous préférant, évidemment, être envoyés sur le terrain, plutôt que de se tourner les pouces.

* * *

Lily sourit, amusée.

«- Dans le genre, parfait touriste…, se moqua-t-elle en venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-C'est une sortie comme une autre… Et Kim sera ravie. »

La jeune femme rit légèrement, alors qu'ils rejoignaient la file d'attente à l'entrée du parc.

« Ca, elle qui adore les robes de princesse, elle va être servie. »

La fillette, en effet, trépignait d'impatience depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du taxi qui les avait conduits à destination. Harry, lui, paraissait tout aussi enthousiaste, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« On pourra faire les montagnes russes ? » s'enquit-il en se retournant vers ses parents, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

James sourit, et tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux avant de repasser son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

«- Evidemment, on est là surtout pour ça, rit-il.

-J'espère bien !

-Mais je veux voir les princesses. » s'exclama aussitôt Kimberley.

Lily secoua la tête, amusée.

«- Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire les deux, ma chérie, observa-t-elle.

-On a toute la journée devant nous. » confirma James.

Les deux enfants entreprirent aussitôt de se chamailler pour savoir par quoi ils commenceraient lorsqu'ils seraient enfin dans le parc, sous le regard moqueur des deux adultes. Lily sourit, heureuse de les voir aussi insouciants, comme n'importe quel enfant de leur âge. Même James, depuis le début des vacances, paraissait plus serein, plus proche de l'homme, passionné et désinvolte, qui avait si bien su, par le passé conquérir son cœur après des années de persévérance, que de l'Auror solennel et père protecteur qu'elle côtoyait lorsqu'ils étaient au manoir. Elle-même était, pour la première fois depuis des années, réellement sereine, profitant pleinement de ces moments de détente qui s'offraient à eux.

* * *

Sirius traversa le hall des Aurors, où ses collègues restés, tout comme lui, au Ministère, s'interpelaient par-dessus les séparations de leurs box respectifs. Quelques uns étaient studieusement plongés dans la lecture de dossiers quelconques, alors que d'autres flemmardaient sans aucun scrupule.

«- Hé, Dawlish, s'exclama l'un des hommes à l'attention de l'un de ses homologues qui, la tête renversée en arrière, fixait le plafond, la bouche entrouverte. Ferme la bouche, ou tu vas gober des mouches.

-Retourne à tes dossiers, Carter. » le rabroua un autre sorcier en lui jetant une boule de papier.

D'habitude, Sirius se serait joint à leurs enfantillages, mais pas aujourd'hui. Un étrange pressentiment le tracassait. Il jeta un bref regard à la montre que le plus proche Auror portait au poignet puis reporta son attention sur la porte. Il soupira, songeant aux groupes envoyés sur le terrain pour contrer les activités douteuses de l'ennemi. Le fait de ne pas se retrouver au cœur de l'action, de devoir tout simplement attendre, l'incitait, de toute évidence, à trop réfléchir. Pourtant…

« Tout va bien, Black ? »

Il tressaillit, revenant à la réalité, et se tourna vers l'Auror qui l'avait ainsi interpelé. Face à son expression soucieuse, il s'efforça à se recomposer une expression désinvolte.

« Je réfléchissais, commenta-t-il simplement. A ce que j'aurais fait si on m'avait envoyé botter les fesses de ces crétins de Mangemorts. »

Quelques sourires furent échangés.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais faire un tour dans les étages, reprit-il en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches. Des volontaires ? » ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard aux autres Aurors encore présents dans le hall.

Tous rejetèrent la proposition, prétextant des affaires en retard à traiter ou des dossiers à ranger. Le Maraudeur esquissa un sourire moqueur et quitta rapidement la pièce, songeant que tous préféraient se plonger dans la paperasse, une tâche on ne peut plus ennuyante, que prétexter une ronde, succincte et parfaitement inutile, dans l'ensemble du Ministère.

Il se figea sitôt la double porte franchit, les battants claquant bruyamment derrière lui.

«- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Hunter, lâcha-t-il sèchement à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oh, si, justement… » rétorqua son interlocuteur en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, pivotant légèrement de façon à garder un œil sur l'homme qui lui faisait face tout en jetant un rapide regard à la porte qui les séparaient de ses collègues. Si l'un d'eux venait à sortir…

« Personne ne viendra t'aider, Black, assura l'autre, notant son geste. Même s'ils pouvaient t'entendre, ils ne pourraient pas franchir cette porte. »

L'Auror referma machinalement les doigts sur sa baguette, dissimulée dans sa poche droite, tout en étudiant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Evite le conflit, ne lui donne pas satisfaction, il n'attend que ça, que je réponde à sa provocation. » songea-t-il.

Il relâcha sa prise sur l'item magique et s'exhorta au calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ? »

Un sourire narquois étira à nouveau les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

«- Des informations… Des informations que tu dois très certainement posséder.

-Et que tu n'auras jamais. » rétorqua aussitôt Sirius en s'avançant vivement dans l'intention de le contourner.

Etrangement, Hunter n'esquissa pas un geste, même lorsqu'il le heurta de l'épaule.

« Ca, ça reste à voir. » lui glissa froidement Dylan.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, conscient de la menace dissimulée sous ses propos. De toute évidence, Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à mettre la main sur Harry. Et, pour ce faire, il envoyait, une nouvelle fois, Hunter pour régler ses comptes. Après tout, la coïncidence était troublante : Ils le croisaient au Ministère, l'heure d'après James était mis à pied. James quittait la Grande-Bretagne avec les enfants et Lily… et Hunter revenait à la charge, dans l'intention, semble-t-il, de lui soutirer des informations sur leur localisation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, par précaution, mais il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le fixer, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il mijotait quelque chose, c'était clair… Mais quoi ?

Sirius se figea l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'une terrible pensée s'imposait à lui. Et si… ? Et s'ils en savaient plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire ? Après tout, pourquoi se manifestaient-ils maintenant, alors que James devait rentrer le lendemain ? Peut-être devrait-il le prévenir, au moins pour qu'il reste vigilant…

Il inspira et jeta un nouveau regard derrière lui. De toute évidence, Hunter n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans son intimidation. Il espérait sûrement qu'il répondrait à sa provocation. Pourtant, ce sourire sournois… Il préparait quelque chose, c'était une certitude.

Il repartit en direction des ascenseurs, tout en remontant machinalement sa manche droite.

« Hunter est sur le coup. » souffla-t-il en attendant l'ouverture des portes, en se retournant à nouveau vers l'homme en question, toujours aussi immobile.

Son comportement, étrange, l'interpela soudainement. Pourquoi se contentait-il de le fixer, avec ce petit sourire malsain aux lèvres ? Pourquoi le laissait-il partir aussi facilement ?

« Il mijote… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans son dos à ce moment-là.

« Stupéfix ! »

* * *

« C'était génial ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du wagonnet. On peut le refaire ? »

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire et James ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant.

«- Peut-être plus tard dans la journée, mais, même si c'était une bonne expérience, on a d'autres attractions à essayer, mon grand, commenta-t-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie, à la suite de Lily et Kimberley.

-Mais papa, la descente, c'était presque aussi bien qu'un…

-Oui, j'vois ce que tu veux dire, le coupa vivement l'adulte en jetant un regard entendu vers Lily qui, par chance, prêtait toute son attention à sa cadette. Ce n'est… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'une démangeaison familière parcourait son bras droit. Il avait pourtant demandé à Sirius de ne pas le contacter, de quelque manière que ce soit. S'il l'avait fait, cela méritait sûrement son attention.

« Harry, va donc négocier avec Kim et ta mère, pour qu'on s'arrête boire quelque chose dans le coin. »

L'enfant lui jeta un regard intrigué mais s'exécuta avec bonne humeur, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à son père de retrousser discrètement sa manche, étudiant les lettres écarlates qui s'étalaient désormais sur sa peau. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant son contenu, mais se fut surtout l'interruption brutale du message qui capta son attention. Ce n'était pas normal. Sirius n'aurait jamais laissé son message en suspens, sauf si… sauf s'il en avait été empêché.

James étudia à nouveau le message, priant silencieusement pour que la suite apparaisse, mais, comme d'habitude, les mots s'estompaient déjà… Il jura à voix basse et laissa retomber sa manche sur son bras. De toute évidence, son meilleur ami avait des problèmes. Mais…

Il reporta son attention sur son fils qui s'exprimait avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que de coutume après leur sortie de l'attraction, échangeant vivement avec sa mère qui lui répondait sans jamais se départir de son sourire radieux et Kimberley qui renchérissait avec bonne humeur.

Leur bien-être était, clairement, sa priorité mais… Son meilleur ami avait, de toute évidence, des problèmes, très certainement par sa faute à lui, puisque Hunter était impliqué dans l'incident.

« James ? »

Lily lui faisait face, le fixant, soucieuse. Les deux enfants, près de leur mère, avaient cessé de débattre entre eux et guettaient désormais sa réponse.

« Il y a une petite boutique pas loin, allons y faire un tour. » suggéra-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra, entraînant sa demi-sœur à sa suite.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a eu un problème chez nous ? » s'enquit-elle, à voix basse, tout en surveillant les deux enfants devant eux.

James hésita, partagé entre son devoir envers eux trois et son devoir de venir en aide à son meilleur ami, et cela malgré le fait qu'il était sensé être mis à pied et n'avait, de ce fait, aucune raison d'intervenir sur une quelconque affaire survenue dans ce laps de temps en Grande-Bretagne.

« James ! » le pressa la jeune femme, en lui prenant la main.

Il inspira.

« C'est Sirius, avoua-t-il, non sans un regard aux enfants. Il a cherché à me contacter mais… son message s'est interrompu en cours de route et… »

Lily haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

«- Va le voir ! lui souffla-t-elle en serrant brièvement sa main. Je veillerais sur les enfants pendant ce temps.

-Mais…

-James, tu nous as offert de magnifiques vacances, en plus de tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour nous ces derniers mois, mais ça ne doit pas être au détriment de tes meilleurs amis. Si Sirius a besoin de toi, tu dois lui donner un coup de main. »

L'homme voulu protester, culpabilisant déjà à l'idée de les laisser, même pour un instant.

« Harry comprendra, insista-t-elle, ayant visiblement conscience de son débat intérieur. Et tu auras l'esprit plus libre une fois que tu te seras assuré, par toi-même, du sort de cet idiot. »

James esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Allez, va vite le rejoindre, voir ce qu'il a, l'encouragea-t-elle. Et lui botter les fesses s'il se révèle qu'il t'a fait venir pour rien. »

Le sourire de l'homme se fit plus prononcé.

« Très bien, je vais y aller mais, promet moi une chose. » répliqua-t-il en la fixant avec gravité.

Elle fronça les sourcils cette fois, n'appréciant guère son changement d'expression.

« En principe, je ne devrais pas m'absenter très longtemps. Ça ne devrait pas être grand-chose mais si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je tardais à revenir, respecte ce qu'on avait prévu. Exactement tout ce qu'on a prévu, et je vous rejoindrais dès que possible. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme s'assombrit clairement, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

«- James… Tu ne me caches rien, j'espère ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr… Juste une impression, reconnut-il. Mais, promet-le moi, Lily. Promet-moi, quoi qu'il en vienne, de t'en tenir à nos plans. S'il te plaît ! »

Elle hésita mais, après un dernier regard en direction des enfants, acquiesça finalement.

«- D'accord, tu as ma parole, promit-elle. Mais, toi, pas d'imprudence.

-Tu me connais…

-Justement. »

Face à son inquiétude évidente, il esquissa un sourire rassurant et lui serra, à son tour, la main, avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

«- Ça ne devrait pas être long, je préfère juste prévoir toutes les possibilités, se justifia-t-il en s'écartant.

-Je sais bien. Mais sois prudent ! »

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus rapidement, avant de rejoindre les enfants. Tous deux leurs adressèrent un regard interrogateur, en notant la tension qui animait désormais le couple.

« Je dois m'absenter un instant, annonça James sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Un… contretemps de derrière minute que je ne peux pas ignorer. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre de ses parents.

«- Mais…

-Je sais que les choses devaient se passer autrement mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller sans traîner. Mais ça devrait être vite réglé. Je vous rejoindrais rapidement. »

L'aîné se mordit les lèvres mais garda le silence. James l'attira à lui, le serrant brièvement contre lui.

« Veille sur ta mère et Kim en mon absence, Harry. Et tu as ma parole que je reviendrais aussi vite que possible. »

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement, n'appréciant guère la tournure des évènements.

« Allez, plus vite je pars, plus vite je rentrerais, déclara-t-il en s'écartant, en posant la main sur les épaules des deux enfants. Je vous confie votre mère, pendant ce temps. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas trop la faire tourner en bourrique, bien sûr. »

Harry et Kim esquissèrent un faible sourire mais acquiescèrent à ses propos alors que Lily rejoignait les deux enfants.

«- Vous me raconterez ce que j'ai manqué ! leur lança-t-il en se détachant enfin du groupe.

-Peut-être, riposta Harry en affichant un sourire un peu crispé. Tout dépend de ce que tu auras loupé. »

James sourit.

« Je ferais en sorte de ne pas trop en manquer. »

* * *

James pénétra dans le hall du Ministère, après avoir perdu un temps précieux à s'éloigner du parc d'attraction, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du Ministère de la magie, autant anglais que français sur le lieu, où se trouvait son fils, avant de transplaner.

Après tout, ils avaient tout fait, durant leur semaine de vacances, pour ne pas trahir leur localisation en s'abstenant de recourir à la magie, même s'ils avaient toujours conservés leurs baguettes à portée de main, ce n'était pas pour gâcher bêtement tous leurs efforts en retournant précipitamment en Grande-Bretagne. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de transplaner, un déplacement qui serait inévitablement repéré par les deux instances magiques (ou, pire, n'importe quel espion de Voldemort qui aurait accès aux informations que possédait le Ministère britannique sur la gestion des transports par voie magique), car il impliquait un trajet entre les deux pays, il n'avait pas l'intention, pour autant, de leurs livrer Lily et les enfants sur un plateau.

Il haussa un sourcil, face à l'atmosphère inhabituelle qui régnait dans l'atrium à cette heure. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un visiteur ordinaire n'aurait probablement pas fait attention aux nombreux attroupements dispersés dans le hall, discutant à voix basse, ni les allers-retours précipités de certains employés. Pourtant, lui, en tant qu'habitué des lieux, était saisie par l'étrange tension qui flottait sur les lieux, le confirmant qu'il s'y était, bel et bien, passé quelque chose. Rien de dramatique, apparemment, mais suffisant pour avoir incité Sirius à le contacter, malgré ses recommandations.

« James ? »

Le concerné se détourna, pour faire face aux deux Aurors qui l'avaient, ainsi, interpelé.

« Où est Sirius ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, bien décidé à aller droit au but.

Franck secoua négativement la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas tous les détails, personne n'a vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et nous venons juste de rentrer. Par contre, on nous a, en effet, appris l'absence inexpliquée de Sirius. »

James acquiesça distraitement.

«- Qui était sur place ?

-Hum, Scrimgeour, Dawlish, Carter,… Le chef est, autant que je le sache, en grande discussion avec Maugrey et Fudge. Les autres sont encore au QG, je suppose. Mais je doute fort qu'ils puissent t'en apprendre plus sur la question. Apparemment Sirius comptait faire un tour, seul… Et il n'est pas revenu depuis.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Hunter dans les parages ?

-Hunter ? Comme Dylan Hunter, le mec de l'Ambassade ? Celui que tu soupçonnes d'être un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oui, lui.

-Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je reviens de mission, tout comme Maugrey, mais…

-Il a bien dû passer par l'accueil, intervint l'autre Auror, jusque là silencieux. Je vais voir ça de suite, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant aussitôt.

-Euh, je ne le connais pas, celui-là.

-Il a été affecté à notre département il y a trois jours. Un bon élément. Un peu trop zélé, certes, mais efficace. »

James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacé.

«- Pourquoi s'en être pris à Sirius ? s'enquit Franck. Parce que tout laisse à penser que c'était lui qui était visé, dans cette affaire.

-Si Hunter est réellement impliqué, je pense qu'ils espéraient pouvoir lui soutirer l'endroit où se trouve Harry, à défaut d'avoir une piste concrète pour remonter jusqu'à lui.

-Alors, vous aviez vraiment quitté l'Angleterre ?

-J'ai laissé Lily et les enfants là-bas, le temps de régler cette histoire, répliqua James sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. Sirius a essayé de me contacter mais le message a été interrompu, ce qui m'a laissé entendre qu'il y avait des problèmes mais…

-La baguette d'Hunter a bien été enregistrée à l'accueil, il y a quatre heures, annonça l'Auror en les rejoignant.

-Une demi-heure avant qu'on nous annonce les attaques simultanées de NewCastle et Cardiff, murmura Franck.

-Vous croyez que ça pourrait être prémédité, Mr Londubat ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

-La coïncidence est troublante, reconnut le concerné. Mais, dans ce cas, cela ferait de lui un adversaire redoutable, s'il possède assez d'influence pour orienter les choix stratégiques de notre supérieur. »

James approuva d'un signe de tête, songeant à la manière dont il était parvenu à le mettre sur la touche en le faisant suspendre. Sirius était parfaitement en mesure de mener des hommes sur le terrain, il y aurait été bien plus à sa place qu'à rester en poste au Ministère. Et ces deux attaques simultanées…, une occasion idéale pour réduire le nombre d'Aurors présents au Ministère.

« Il n'est peut-être pas responsable de la décision de Scrimgeour, mais il était sur place pour voir partir les Aurors chargés d'intervenir sur les deux attaques, et donc savoir exactement où se trouvait Sirius, supposa l'ancien Maraudeur. Mais, dans ce cas, je doute fort que Hunter aie agit seul, il ne peut pas se permettre de ternir son image en agressant un employé du Ministère. Reste à savoir comment il a fait rentrer ses acolytes à l'insu de tous et, surtout, où ont-ils emmené Sirius ? »

* * *

Harry soupira, négligemment accoudé à la table qu'ils occupaient à l'un des boutiques de restauration de l'allée principale, piochant distraitement des frites dans son assiette sans jamais les manger.

«- Ton père va revenir, Harry, lui glissa sa mère en observant le manège de son fils. Ne pas manger ne le fera pas revenir plus vite.

-Je sais mais… j'ai pas faim, marmonna le garçon. Et t'as pas mangé non plus, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'assiette, intacte, de sa mère. Ni Kim, d'ailleurs. »

Lily esquissa un sourire incertain, en réalisant l'influence que James avait sur eux.

« Pourquoi papa est-il partit ? s'enquit finalement l'aîné. Il y a eu un problème chez nous ? »

Lily hésita, ne tenant pas à les inquiéter d'avantage.

« Il devait juste vérifier quelque chose. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. La jeune femme opta donc pour une autre solution.

«- James est l'un des meilleurs Auror de sa génération, peut-être même le meilleur. Il a toujours réussi à se sortir tant bien que mal de toutes les situations, aussi folles et périlleuses soient-elles, ça ne changera pas de sitôt, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Mais… Je croyais qu'il ne travaillait plus, en ce moment. Et, son bras…

-Ne l'empêchera pas de se défendre le cas échéant, trancha la jeune femme, catégorique. Ceci dit, il me semble qu'il compte sur vous pour lui raconter tout ce qu'on aura fait en son absence, on ne va qu'en même pas lui dire qu'on a passé la journée à ruminer de sombres pensées en son absence, non ? »

Les deux enfants lui jetèrent un regard en coin puis échangèrent un regard entendu.

«- Va falloir faire pleins de trucs, déclara Kimberley.

-Rien que pour lui montrer tout ce qu'on a fait pendant son absence, renchérit le garçon.

-Mais commencez par manger, avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, conclut Lily, en souriant, amusée de les voir ainsi retrouver leur enthousiasme.

-Et toi aussi. » ripostèrent aussitôt les enfants.

Lily éclata de rire, vaincue par leur insistance.

* * *

James soupira, en se laissant tomber sur un coin du bureau le plus proche. Il avait été chaleureusement accueillit par ses collègues lorsqu'il avait franchit la porte du Quartier Général des Aurors. Et, malgré la rumeur de sa suspension, tous se hâtèrent de lui résumer les derniers évènements, même si aucun d'eux ne pu lui décrire précisément ce qu'il était advenu à son meilleur ami.

«- Mais, en supposant qu'ils aient bel et bien enlevé Black, personne ne l'a vu quitter le Ministère, objecta Dawlish.

-De la même façon que personne n'a remarqué l'intrusion des Mangemorts, à l'exception de Hunter qui, lui, est passé par la voie officielle, probablement pour donner le change. Après tout, nous savons tous qu'il a ses entrées au Ministère, personne ne se méfierait de le voir traîner dans les parages, commenta un autre sorcier.

-Même si l'entrée principale est étroitement surveillée, quelqu'un dissimulé sous un sort de désillusion un peu poussé pourrait facilement entrer par un autre accès sans être repéré, ou en ressortir. »

On frappa à la porte, interrompant leurs réflexions.

« Un pli urgent pour Mr Potter. » annonça le sorcier, vêtu de la robe jaune du service de tri du courrier qui arrivait au Ministère en franchissant la porte, sous le regard tendu des Aurors rassemblés dans la pièce.

James fronça les sourcils mais s'avança en direction de l'homme. Qui pouvait vouloir le contacter ici, alors qu'il était sensé être suspendu ? Il récupéra néanmoins la missive, remerciant le sorcier au passage. Celui-ci prit aussitôt congé, visiblement pressé de retourner à son bureau.

L'Auror fit sauter le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe en parchemin parfaitement ordinaire, et en tira un simple feuillet, sous le regard de tous les occupants de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il parcourait

_« Alors, Potter, on est revenu au pays ?_

_Tes amis passent-ils réellement avant ta petite famille ? Si tu veux revoir Black en un seul morceau, ce qui ne devrait pas durer maintenant qu'il est entre les mains de sa cousine préférée, viens seul là où tout a commencé. »_

Le feuillet s'enflamma aussitôt, arrachant un cri de surprise à l'assemblée, alors que James le relâchait précipitamment, pour ne pas se faire brûler.

«- Et bien, commenta Franck en contemplant le sol, là où la missive se ratatinait, se consumant rapidement. Ils savent s'y prendre pour ne laisser aucune trace.

-Là où tout a commencé ? répéta James, à voix basse. Où… ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant tout d'un coup où Hunter voulait en venir, car il était clair que c'était lui qui l'avait contacté de la sorte. Après tout, il était le seul à prendre autant de précautions pour ne pas griller sa couverture, pour ne laisser aucune preuve de son implication.

_Sa cousine préférée_…Bellatrix adorait jouer avec ses prises, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Sirius pendant qu'il perdait un temps précieux au Ministère…

«- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'on… ?

-Potter ! »

Mais James avait déjà tourné les talons, poussant vivement la porte, ignorant les appels de ses collègues, sûrement déconcertés par sa réaction, mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps. Sirius était en mauvaise posture, par sa faute, il devait le sortir de ce traquenard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

«- Maman, t'as vu ? C'est la petite sirène ! s'enthousiasma Kimberley en pointant du doigt l'un des chars qui défilaient à l'occasion de la parade nocturne.

-Oui, Kim, on a vu, mais doucement ! » répliqua-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur les chevilles de sa cadette juchée sur ses épaules pour avoir une meilleure vue du défilé, malgré la foule compacte qui les entourait.

Harry, lui, avait grimpé sur le dossier d'un banc proche, pour mieux voir le spectacle, même s'il n'arrivait pas à adhérer au flot de lumières et aux costumes qui se trémoussaient sur les chars illustrant divers films moldus. Il porta machinalement la main à la chaînette d'or qui ne quittait jamais son cou, troublé par la chaleur anormale qui en émanait. Ce n'était pas la brûlure soudaine, avertissant d'une menace imminente ni l'échauffement permanent qui indiquait que l'un ou l'autre des porteurs de la médaille se trouvait en situation périlleuse. Celle-ci était intermittente, plus modulée, mais étrangement chaude depuis quelques instants et l'enfant ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait l'interpréter. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea à questionner sa mère sur la question, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était sensé en parler à personne.

Il referma les doigts sur la médaille rouge et or et la serra brièvement, fermant les yeux, entièrement concentrée sur la chaleur qu'elle diffusait.

« Reviens, papa. » murmura-t-il, indifférent à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui.

* * *

« _Là où tout a commencé_. » répéta James, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, en contemplant la bâtisse, partiellement dévastée et totalement laissée à l'abandon qui se dressait devant lui. Il réprima un frisson, lié à la fois à la fraîcheur nocturne, à l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait toujours, malgré le temps écoulé, et les sombres souvenirs que cet endroit lui rappelait. Il n'y était venu qu'une fois… une fois de trop.

Sur le coup, il avait d'abord pensé que ces propos assez nébuleux faisait référence à la maison qu'occupait Hunter, à leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, mais la construction était déserte, même si tout laissait à penser que le Mangemort continuait d'y passer à l'occasion.

Il avait ensuite pensé à sa première rencontre avec Harry, mais avait aussitôt écarté cette hypothèse, puisque elle avait eu lieu au Ministère et qu'il était convaincu que Hunter et ses complices ne s'étaient pas attardés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment magique avec leur prise.

Mais c'est en pensant à son fils qu'il trouva, au final, la solution à cette énigme. Ou, plus précisément, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait son front, souvenir du soir où Voldemort avait voulu s'en prendre à lui. Du soir où le mage noir avait été presque totalement anéantit. Du soir où Harry avait échappé, miraculeusement, à une mort certaine. Lily lui avait décrit les circonstances de cette attaque, même si elle ignorait encore comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parvenu à les retrouver, malgré toutes ses précautions.

C'était là que tout avait réellement commencé, en ce soir sinistre où le sort meurtrier de Voldemort avait marqué à jamais l'enfant, provoquant ainsi la prophétie qu'il avait pourtant tenté d'empêcher. Et c'était là, aussi, qu'il avait retrouvé, près de dix ans auparavant, le collier qu'il avait jadis offert à Lily, lui prouvant qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici après avoir fuit du manoir et lui avoir ainsi brisé le cœur.

Ce n'était pas une période à laquelle il aimait repenser, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le moment de se replonger dans ses sombres souvenirs. Après tout, si Sirius était bel et bien détenu ici, il devait faire abstraction de ses réflexions personnelles et tout faire pour le secourir.

Il reporta son attention sur le bâtiment devant lui et, plus particulièrement la lueur vacillante qu'il pouvait distinguer à l'étage, filtrée par les carreaux crasseux. Personne n'avait habité en ces lieux, depuis le temps. Non seulement l'étrange atmosphère qui y régnait avait dû décourager bien des gens, mais les sortilèges de magie noire jadis utilisés ici nuisaient aussi à toute intervention, magique ou moldue, visant à détruire ou restaurer la bâtisse. De sorte que, au fil du temps, cette construction avait été délaissée, totalement abandonnée. La nature avait, depuis longtemps repris ses droits sur le jardin pourtant parfaitement entretenu par sa défunte propriétaire.

Il inspira, et poussa le portail bancal qui le séparait du chemin de graviers, désormais envahit par les mauvaises herbes, qui menait à la maisonnette. Le battant grinça fort peu discrètement mais pivota malgré tout. Les gravillons crissèrent sous ses pas, alors qu'il se rapprochait, inexorablement, du perron. Il atteignit, les sens en alerte, le pas de la porte qui avait été arrachée, bien des années auparavant, de ses gonds, très vraisemblablement par Voldemort lui-même. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, priant silencieusement que son ami aille bien, il pénétra dans la sombre bâtisse.

* * *

« Harry ? »

L'intéressé, allongé sur le dos sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, sursauta, revenant à la réalité, pour rencontrer le regard soucieux de sa mère, penchée au dessus de lui.

« Tout va bien ? »

L'enfant s'efforça à sourire.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je…réfléchissais, commenta-t-il en se redressant tout en cherchant un moyen de détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus anodin. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

Sa mère l'étudia d'un œil critique, apparemment peu convaincue, mais elle finit par se détendre, renonçant visiblement à l'interroger plus en détail, même si elle devait bien se douter du sujet qui préoccupait l'enfant. Ou bien préférait-elle ne pas se donner de raisons supplémentaires d'y penser elle aussi.

«On va aller manger… tout du moins dès que Kim libèrera la salle de bain. » déclara-t-elle en jetant un bref regard vers la pièce voisine.

Les deux enfants, fatigués par cette journée passée à parcourir de long en large le parc d'attraction, n'avaient guère discuté lorsque leur mère avait décidé de les ramener à l'hôtel, après la parade. Ils étaient donc retournés à Paris, Kimberley s'étant même assoupie dans le taxi durant le trajet de retour et ne s'était réveillée, bon grès mal grès, que lorsque leur mère l'avait envoyée se changer avant de descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Un froid glacial envahit soudain le garçon, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'il réalisait, avec un pincement au cœur, que cette sensation provenait de sa médaille. Au même instant, sa mère chancela sur ses jambes, portant la main à sa poitrine. Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

« PAPA ! »

* * *

Ouh, serais-je d'humeur sadique ? :D Les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure, et Dylan est vraiment un empêcheur de tourner en rond, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et puis, ces vacances improvisées étaient trop belles pour durer, non ? ;)

Les scènes de vacances à Maurice sont tout particulièrement dédiées à ceux qui, dans l'hémisphère nord, ont, à l'inverse, particulièrement froid en cette période de l'année.


	19. Et toujours de nouvelles solutions

Voilà, enfin, un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. Je n'en suis vraiment pas satisfaite mais je vous ai déjà bien trop fait attendre, eut égard à la fin du chapitre précédent.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si ce n'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je rectifierai fissa ^^

Que dire concernant ce chapitre de 29 pages ? Un peu plus court que le précédent, c'est clair. Pas mal de changements de points de vue et de scènes. Les conséquences de l'enlèvement de Sirius par les Mangemorts.

Chapitre dédié à _**Lina**_ (non, je ne vous oublie pas ^^ Et, pour la référence du chapitre 12, oui, je l'avais déjà écrite (les circonstances sont différentes de celles que je décrit dans ce chapitre mais le fond est le même), quand j'envisageais de me lancer dans les années Maraudeurs à Poudlard mais bon, déjà pas assez de temps pour écrire une fic qui se passe sur un an alors sur plus… Ca date même d'avant « Lorsque les Maraudeurs », c'est tout dire ) Au passage, j'suis contente que ma fic te plaise, je t'aurai bien répondu plus tôt mais comme tu avais laissé une review « anonyme », pas de mail de référence pour te répondre. Oui, tu m'as l'air d'aimer le voir souffrir, le James ;))

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, la défunte Rebecca et quelques autres), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 18 - …et toujours de nouvelles solutions

Lily chancela sous la violence de la douleur qui s'était brusquement emparée d'elle. A ce jour, elle n'avait connue une sensation semblable qu'une seule fois, bien des années auparavant. Une seule et unique fois qui l'avait marquée à jamais, et, malgré les onze années écoulées, presque douze désormais, et tous ses efforts passés pour mettre ces sombres souvenirs de côté, elle ne s'en rappelait que trop bien.

* * *

flash back

_La jeune femme soupira, agacée, rejetant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tout en relisant, pour la énième fois, le vieux grimoire ouvert devant elle, suivant les lignes du doigt, déchiffrant tant bien que mal l'écriture, exclusivement latine, en pattes de mouche et vieillie par le temps qui recouvrait les pages._

_Elle reporta son attention sur la potion ambrée qui bouillonnait sur sa gauche, fronçant les sourcils. En cet instant, le liquide aurait dû avoir une teinte plus proche de l'or… Pourtant, elle avait scrupuleusement suivit les instructions contenues dans le grimoire. Un nouveau regard au vieil ouvrage, elle mélangea doucement le breuvage dans le chaudron, sans obtenir de résultat notoire. Elle fronça les sourcils, exaspérée. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle planchait sur cette satanée potion et sur ce fichu grimoire… et elle était sensée la rendre la semaine suivante à son tuteur afin de valider cette unité d'apprentissage indispensable à la suite de sa formation._

_Elle se mordit les lèvres. Cette potion lui prenait tout son temps libre, au détriment de tout le reste, depuis trois semaines… Elle avait pris du retard, ce devoir leur ayant été assigné deux mois plus tôt, mais elle avait, à ce moment-là, eu d'autres priorités. Ses parents avaient perdus la vie lors d'un raid anti-Moldus effectué par des Mangemorts. Le couple Evans s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, à la plus grande horreur de la jeune femme qui, comble de l'ironie, avait été une des premières à arriver sur les lieux pour constater, impuissante, la destruction de la station de métro londonienne. _

_Heureusement, James avait été là pour elle. Il l'avait soutenue pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies, y compris lorsqu'elle avait reçue une lettre assassine de sa sœur, l'accusant de la mort de leurs parents et reniant jusqu'à son existence._

_Seule, elle ne se serait probablement jamais relevée de cette situation. Mais, heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. James, en époux prévenant et attentionné qu'il était, avait tout fait pour l'aider. Il était avec elle, lorsqu'elle avait découvert les corps sans vie de ses parents au milieu des décombres fumants de la station de métro dévastée. Il était avec elle lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Pétunia. Il était avec elle, une fois de plus, à l'enterrement. Il lui avait, jour après jour, rendu le sourire. _

_Et comment le remerciait-elle ? En noyant son chagrin dans le travail, en passant son temps libre à se pencher sur cette potion et en restant au Manoir alors que lui se rendait aux réunions de l'Ordre, seul. Même si cela arrangeait bien James car, depuis qu'elle avait, pour la troisième fois, échappée de peu à une confrontation avec Voldemort, il préférait la savoir chez eux, en lieu sûr, à travailler, plutôt que sur le terrain. Ceci dit, Lily, elle, aurait largement préférée être à ses côtés, en mission, plutôt que rester seule ici sans savoir ce qu'il advenait de lui. Mais elle devait impérativement terminer ce devoir dans les temps, et elle en avait déjà trop perdu. _

_Elle soupira, revenant à la réalité du moment, et se replongea dans sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'interrompit, le souffle court, une vive douleur lui parcourant la poitrine. _

_« Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

_Elle porta machinalement la main à sa poitrine. Ses doigts effleurèrent la chaînette d'argent qui ne quittait plus son cou depuis que James la lui avait offerte, au début de leur septième, et dernière, année à Poudlard. Elle tira le bijou de sous le chemisier qu'elle portait, et étudia le lys d'argent qui reposait à présent au creux de sa main, tiède et rassurant contre sa peau. Elle referma le poing sur la médaille et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de rejeter l'étrange pressentiment qui s'était emparé d'elle. James allait bien, il le fallait. _

_S'étant ressaisit, elle se replongea dans son travail, tout en s'efforçant de faire taire la petite voix qui, dans un coin de son esprit, lui serinait que quelque chose n'allait pas._

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, Lily franchissait vivement la porte d'entrée de Sainte Mangouste pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie battante qui tombait à l'extérieur. S'étant résignée à son incapacité à trouver une solution par elle-même, elle avait finit par se décider à consulter un ami Médicomage qui travaillait, principalement, dans le service des recherches. Peut-être pourrait-il lui fournir un éclairage nouveau, lui donner des pistes de recherches pour déchiffrer au mieux le contenu de ce satané grimoire ? _

_Elle se figea en découvrant le hall d'entrée bondé et inhabituellement bruyant. Des Médicomages sortaient à la hâte des couloirs environnants, se précipitant sur un attroupement qui ne cessait de croître, au milieu de la salle. Lily fronça les sourcils. Des victimes d'une nouvelle attaque ? Un nouveau pincement au cœur, un goût amer au fond de la gorge, désagréable, alors qu'un affreux pressentiment s'imposait à elle, plus poignant que jamais._

_« Dégagez le passage ! » _

_Lily s'écarta instinctivement alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement derrière elle, juste à temps pour laisser passer un groupe de sorciers à l'air pressé, portant la robe d'uniforme des Médicomages. Tous entouraient un autre individu, apparemment étendu sur un brancard magiquement transporté, qu'elle ne pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait, les autres sorciers le masquant à sa vue. Un nouvel élancement lui parcourut la poitrine alors que l'étrange pressentiment la saisissait à nouveau, plus tenace que jamais. Lily déglutit péniblement, la gorge sèche, alors que son regard se posait sur les traces écarlates qui marquaient le sol, se mêlant à celles, brunâtres, laissées par le passage du groupe de sorciers. _

_La porte s'ouvrit violemment derrière elle et une silhouette, horriblement familière, passa près d'elle sans la voir, se ruant à la suite du groupe, se tenant le bras gauche de sa main libre. Lily se sentit blêmir._

_« Non. Non. Non, souffla-t-elle en s'élançant instinctivement à la suite de Sirius. Pas ça. Pas lui. NON. »_

_ fin du flash back_

* * *

Ce fut le cri de son fils qui la ramena à la réalité. Livide, Harry la fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

«- Papa, papa est… C'est devenu glacial. Papa… Il avait promis… Il ne peut pas… Il…

-Oh, Harry. »

Face à la détresse de l'enfant, Lily, oubliant sa propre appréhension, s'assit sur le lit, l'attirant contre elle, alors qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses propos, sans jamais aller au bout de ses pensées, tant il craignait de les exprimer à voix haute.

« Il avait promis, il avait promis de revenir. Il tient toujours ses promesses. Papa revient toujours. Il... »

Lily resserra son étreinte, l'une de ses mains glissant sur son dos dans un geste réconfortant, en lui murmurant des propos apaisants.

Harry s'écarta brusquement, une vivacité nouvelle animant ses traits, un espoir soudain illuminant ses iris émeraude.

« Faut rentrer, s'exclama-t-il. Papa a besoin d'aide… On doit… »

Lily inspira, sachant pertinemment que son fils n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Harry… On ne peut pas rentrer.

-Quoi ? Mais si, riposta-t-il, interloqué. Bien sûr que si, on a juste…

-Harry, mon chéri…, insista-t-elle en le retenant par les épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à rester assis. Ecoute-moi… … Harry, James a… Il m'a fait promettre… de respecter nos plans. Il m'a demandé… de ne rien changer au programme, quoi qu'il advienne ! »

L'enfant tressaillit et se recula, tremblant de tout son corps, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais… Non… Papa n'aurait… »

Lily déglutit, troublée.

-Harry, je t'en prie, tu dois me croire. Ton père ne voulait pas, justement, qu'on retourne là-bas si les choses venaient à… se dégrader. Il ne voulait pas qu'on retourne là-bas sous le coup de l'émotion. Il… Il a, comme toujours, voulu te protéger. »

L'expression de l'enfant se décomposa. Il baissa aussitôt la tête, les yeux brillants. Elle-même sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Mais elle devait, à tout prix, tenir bon… pour Harry.

« Il ne voulait pas qu'on le rejoigne. Apparemment, il s'attendait à un piège et il ne voulait pas nous y exposer. Et, surtout, il ne voulait pas te mettre, toi, en danger. Il m'a fait promettre tout ça, même si ça te paraît difficile à croire, dans le seul but de te protéger, toi ! » souffla-t-elle, la voix brisée par ses propres émotions.

Les lèvres du garçon tremblèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'avantage derrière ses lunettes, puis, sans crier gare, il se jeta contre sa mère, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule, secoué par les sanglots qu'il était incapable de contenir plus longtemps. Lily l'attira contre elle, fermant les yeux, le visage dissimulé dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour apaiser l'enfant (qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute façon, puisqu'ils ignoraient ce qu'il s'était réellement passé en Grande-Bretagne ?), la jeune femme le garda contre elle, passant inlassablement sa main le long de son dos. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard incertain de Kimberley qui se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bain, les yeux agrandis par l'appréhension face à la détresse évidente de son demi-frère.

Lily s'efforça à sourire, pour la rassurer, mais ne dû pas être très convaincante car la fillette les rejoignit silencieusement sur le lit.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Harry ? murmura-t-elle.

-Il s'inquiète pour son père, lui expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Tout laisse à penser qu'il a eu de très gros problèmes. »

La petite haussa les sourcils et se déplaça, se glissant derrière son demi-frère, passant les bras autour de ses épaules. Leur mère lui adressa un sourire, touchée par son attitude. Cela partait d'une bonne attention, même si elle se doutait bien que, en cet instant, rien ne pouvait réellement consoler son aîné.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que Harry, épuisé moralement et physiquement, finisse par s'endormir, les doigts crispés sur le chemisier de sa mère. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur le front et leva les yeux vers la fillette.

« Kimy, si tu as faim, commande ce qui te ferait plaisir au service d'étage, d'accord ? »

La petite acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et pour Harry et toi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Lily eut un sourire las.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser dormir et, personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à manger. Mais surtout, ne te prive pas, toi. »

La fillette opina une fois de plus mais ne quitta pas le lit pour autant.

* * *

Lily écarta précautionneusement les mèches sombres qui retombaient devant les yeux du garçon assoupi, contemplant un instant son visage rougi par les larmes. Kimberley s'était, elle aussi, endormie, quelques heures plus tôt, de l'autre côté de son demi-frère. Leur mère n'avait pas eu le cœur de les ramener dans leur lit respectif et les avait donc installés plus confortablement dans le sien, en prenant soin de ne pas les réveiller. Tous deux étaient épuisés et, même si sa cadette était moins concernée par ce qu'il pouvait advenir du père de son demi-frère, elle était sensible à son chagrin.

La jeune femme, elle, ne dormait pas. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ses pensées. Et elle voulait être parfaitement disponible, au cas où Harry se réveillerait plus tôt que prévu.

Elle soupira. Elle aurait bien aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était produit en Grande-Bretagne mais les consignes de James étaient claires : Elle devait respecter leur plan à la lettre et, pour se faire, ne surtout pas entrer en contact avec l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis (après tout, ils étaient, tous, susceptibles d'être espionnés). Elle ne devait, en aucun cas, fournir d'indication, aussi infime soit-elle, qui pourrait permettre à quelqu'un de remonter jusqu'à eux. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle devait assurer la sécurité de son fils et, pour se faire, elle ne devait pas recourir à la magie. Il lui faudrait donc patienter, tant bien que mal, jusqu'au lendemain, lorsqu'ils rentreraient enfin en Grande-Bretagne, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il était advenu de James et Sirius.

Après tout, quiconque s'en serait pris à Sirius, sachant que cela ferait, à juste titre, réagir James, comptait visiblement sur cet incident pour les pousser à trahir leur position et, ainsi, repérer Harry. Elle avait déjà laissé son fils se faire enlever, pour avoir, à deux reprises, baissé sa garde, elle ne commettrait plus cette erreur. Même si, une part de sa conscience lui serinait qu'elle était, une fois de plus, responsable de cette situation, pour avoir encouragé James à retourner en Grande-Bretagne. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il avait été tué lors de son intervention…

Elle ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas aller au bout de sa pensée, et encore moins s'attarder sur les conséquences que cela aurait sur son fils, vu son attachement à son père, ou sur elle-même, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur dont elle s'était privé pendant tant d'année. Elle inspira à nouveau, reportant son attention sur Harry, repensant à sa panique lorsqu'il avait ressentit, elle ignorait encore comment, que son père avait des problèmes. James avait intérêt à avoir vraiment une bonne raison pour avoir mis leur fils dans cet état, ou elle le lui ferait payer… quitte à trouver un sortilège ou une potion pour le ressusciter le cas échéant, rien que pour lui faire la peau à son tour, pour avoir ainsi brisé le cœur de l'enfant.

* * *

« Kim, cesse donc de t'agiter ainsi, tu vas finir par tout faire tomber, à commencer par toi. »

La fillette, installée sur le chariot à bagages, assise sur les valises, obtempéra, la mine sombre. Elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers sa mère, jetant un bref regard à sa mère qui poussait le chariot vers les portes menant au hall d'arrivée, puis à Harry qui suivait docilement sans un mot ni aucun intérêt pour la suite des évènements.

«- On rentre comment ? s'enquit la petite.

-Probablement en taxi, jusqu'à Londres. Là, je vous ramènerais au manoir par transplanage. »

La petite acquiesça distraitement, tout en reportant son attention sur son demi-frère qui semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la matinée et n'avait même pas touché à son petit-déjeuner, malgré l'insistance de leur mère.

« Nous en saurons bientôt d'avantage, mon chéri. » commenta Lily en jetant un regard entendu à son fils.

Celui-ci acquiesça distraitement, suivant sa mère jusqu'au hall d'arrivée.

« Ah, Miss Evans. »

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt, obligeant Kimberley à s'agripper aux montants métalliques du chariot pour ne pas tomber alors que Harry, la suivant de près, manquait de s'écraser contre sa mère.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » salua la jeune femme à l'attention de l'homme à la barbe blanche qui s'avançait vers eux, vêtu d'un costume moldu violet.

Harry haussa un sourcil, en découvrant la tenue, guère discrète, du vieux sorcier, et s'assombrit aussitôt, songeant que sa présence n'était vraiment pas de bon augure.

«- J'ignorais que vous…

-Je ne vous cache pas que j'aurais préféré être informé de vos plans plus tôt, au lieu d'être mis face aux faits accomplis. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, sous le regard interrogateur de ses enfants.

« Professeur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour votre sermon, rétorqua-t-elle alors que son fils se rapprochait d'elle. Il me semble que nous avons d'autres priorités, à commencer par ce qu'il est advenu de James et Sirius. » précisa-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le vieux sorcier soutint son regard un instant, puis reporta son attention sur les deux enfants. Si la plus jeune l'observait, surprise, le plus grand, lui, le fixait, anxieux.

« Je vous raccompagne chez vous, déclara-t-il finalement. Il sera plus aisé de répondre à vos questions une fois là-bas. »

* * *

«- Miss Lily, s'exclamèrent les deux Elfes de maison qui les accueillirent dans le hall du manoir, en s'inclinant respectueusement. Maître Harry et Miss Kimberley, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Bien le bonjour, monsieur Dumbledore, ajoutèrent-il à l'attention du vieux sorcier.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, tous les deux, répliqua la jeune femme alors que les deux créatures s'occupaient déjà de leurs bagages. Où sont Minsy et Eldora ?

-Eldora est au salon, avec Messieurs Remus et Sirius et…

-Sirius est ici ? »

Les Elfes échangèrent un regard et Alvy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« D'ailleurs, nous ferions mieux de les y rejoindre. » suggéra aussitôt Dumbledore.

Mais Harry les avait déjà devancés, rejoignant vivement la pièce voisine. Il se figea sur le seuil en apercevant les amis de son père. Le lycanthrope se leva aussitôt du canapé pour venir à sa rencontre, l'air soucieux.

« Toi, tu restes couché. » intima-t-il à l'attention de son ami.

Sirius grommela des propos que l'enfant ne pu saisir mais obtempéra malgré tout. Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris, d'autant plus que Remus lui masquait la vue.

«- Enfin, vous voilà, s'exclama-t-il. On commençait…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit l'enfant. Et papa ? »

Remus soupira.

«- C'est compliqué, reconnut-il. On ignore pourquoi ça a tourné de cette façon mais…

-Où est mon père ? insista l'enfant d'une voix sourde, inquiet, alors que Lily et Kimberley les rejoignaient.

-Oh, seigneur, Sirius, que t'est-il arrivé ? » s'alarma la jeune femme, effarée, en l'apercevant, par delà Remus qui s'écarta sur son passage.

Harry oublia momentanément ses préoccupations premières en apercevant enfin le meilleur ami de son père. Il écarquilla les yeux, effaré, en prenant conscience de son état. Etendu de tout son long dans le canapé du salon, sous le regard grave d'Eldora, Sirius faisait peine à voir : le visage et le bras gauche couverts de coupures et d'hématomes assez impressionnants, l'œil gauche au beurre noir, le bras droit en écharpe et d'épaisses attelles immobilisant sa main droite et l'une de ses chevilles.

«- Sirius, mais…

-C'est impressionnant mais sans plus, commenta l'adulte en s'efforçant d'adopter un sourire détaché. Je m'en remettrais.

-Qui… ?

-Ma chère cousine, ironisa l'ancien Maraudeur en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, celle-là. Attendez un peu que je remette la main dessus…

-Commence par te tenir tranquille, le rabroua Remus. Tu ne t'en remettras que plus vite.

-Mais, comment c'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta Harry en s'installant sur le canapé.

-C'est…compliqué. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils à cette réponse peu satisfaisante en le voyant jeter un bref regard à son ami.

« Alors… C'est pour ça que papa est rentré ? Tu avais des problèmes. » réalisa alors le garçon.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis Remus adressa un coup d'œil incertain à Lily.

«- C'est à peu près ça, concéda finalement Sirius. Même si j'aurai préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ils n'attendaient que ça…

-Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » intervint Kaly, en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

L'attention des deux enfants étant entièrement portée sur Sirius et face à la réponse négative du vieux sorcier qui les accompagnait, Lily remercia l'Elfe d'un signe de tête.

« Si vous avez d'autres choses à faire, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, toutes les deux, ajouta-t-elle. Nous veillerons à ce que Sirius ne se donne pas trop en mouvement. »

L'Elfe s'inclina et quitta aussitôt les lieux, aussitôt imitée par Eldora.

«- Et mon père ? insista Harry, indifférent au départ des deux créatures magiques.

-Il devrait bien s'en remettre. Mais il était encore inconscient, raison pour laquelle nous avons préféré le garder à Poudlard, par précaution, en observation, révéla posément Dumbledore.

-Minsy est restée auprès de lui, précisa Remus. Sirius s'en tirant à moindre mal et étant parfaitement alerte, Madame Pomfresh a décrété qu'il pouvait revenir ici, sous bonne surveillance, puisque elle refusait de prendre le risque de les garder, tous les deux, ensemble, à l'infirmerie.

-Vos séjours répétés dans son antre lui ont, semble-t-il, laissé des souvenirs inoubliables, précisa Dumbledore, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-On s'ennuyait, protesta aussitôt Sirius.

-Ben voyons, se moqua Remus. De là à entrer en douce dans son bureau en pleine nuit et inter-changer les étiquettes de toutes ses potions…

-Et si on revenait au sujet qui nous intéresse, intervint sèchement Lily en jetant un regard perçant aux deux hommes. Pas que vos exploits de jeunesse ne nous intéresse pas mais…

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? »

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait certainement pris plaisir à écouter les récits des Maraudeurs mais, en cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait que le devenir de son père. Au moins, était-il en vie, même si cela n'expliquait pas la vague glaciale qu'il avait ressentit la veille au soir.

« Il s'est battu… avec les Mangemorts qui guettaient sa venue. Ils savaient qu'il s'inquièterait forcément en voyant mon message s'interrompre en cours de route. » précisa Sirius en levant légèrement son poignet droit maintenu par une attelle, le faisant aussitôt grimacer.

* * *

_flash back_

_Magiquement ligoté à une chaise, les mains dans le dos, et bâillonné, ignorant tant bien que mal l'élancement qui lui parcourait l'épaule droite, Sirius fixait, impuissant, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Près de lui, sa baguette magique pressée contre sa gorge, Bellatrix trépignait presque de frustration, regrettant visiblement de ne pas pouvoir se joindre au combat. Désarmé, blessé et solidement attaché, Sirius suivait, effaré, les efforts de son meilleur ami qui se retrouvait seul face à cinq autres Mangemorts. _

_En temps normal, il ne se serait pas trop inquiété pour James, parfaitement capable de se tirer d'une telle situation sans trop de difficulté, mais il n'était certainement pas encore parfaitement remis de sa blessure à l'épaule, ce qui nuirait forcément à son efficacité._

_Un mouvement sur sa droite capta son attention, la pression sur sa peau cessant brutalement, alors que sa cousine, incapable de résister à la tentation, s'élançait vers ses comparses. Sirius tendit les jambes, crochetant l'une des siennes alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait esquissé un sourire triomphal en voyant Bellatrix s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd très satisfaisant et un juron sonore, détournant brièvement l'attention des combattants. _

_Mais elle se relevait déjà, les yeux brillants d'une haine farouche._

_« Toi ! » siffla-t-elle en levant sa baguette dans sa direction, un rictus malsain déformant ses traits._

_James fendit les rangs de ses adversaires et se jeta sur la sorcière, l'interrompant dans le sortilège impardonnable qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer sur son ami prisonnier. Sirius grimaça alors qu'ils s'écrasaient tous les deux contre le mur le plus proche. La paroi trembla sous la violence du choc mais les deux adversaires s'étaient déjà relevés, tant bien que mal, James prenant déjà le dessus sur Bellatrix mais c'était sans compter sur les autres Mangemorts qui se joignirent à nouveau au combat._

_Profitant de l'inattention générale à son égard, Sirius tenta à nouveau de se libérer de ses liens, serrant les dents à la décharge qui lui parcourut aussitôt le bras droit. Il aurait probablement pu se défaire facilement de cordes ordinaires, ou même mettre fin au sortilège qui l'immobilisait s'il avait eu sa baguette. Pourtant, il devait aider son ami. Il se démena et parvint à écarter suffisamment les pieds, pour prendre un appui correct sur le sol et se redresser tant bien que mal, malgré la chaise à laquelle il était toujours attaché, l'obligeant à rester courber. Mais, à défaut d'être pratique, cela pouvait se révéler utile._

_Il s'élança aussi vite que lui permettait sa situation à la rescousse de son ami, se tournant vivement, pour heurter de plein fouet l'un des hommes en noir avec les pieds de sa chaise. Celui-ci, touché sous le menton, s'effondra, alors qu'un bref sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de son ami face à son intervention._

_Avec un cri de rage, Bellatrix se jeta sur lui, le déséquilibrant impitoyablement. Sirius bascula en arrière, un élancement lui parcourant le dos et le bras droit. Il eut un vague aperçu du geste de baguette incisif de sa cousine, avant qu'une vive douleur à la cheville ne lui arrache, bien malgré lui et le bâillon, une exclamation souffreteuse._

_«- Sirius !_

_- Oh, il semblerait que ta cheville ait pris un angle bizarre, se moqua la sorcière en rejetant distraitement ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Voyons voir comment tu t'en sortiras, cette fois, misérable traître à ton sang. » ajouta-t-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire dément et se désintéresser de sa victime pour rejoindre ses comparses, mis à mal par un James Potter bien décidé à rejoindre son meilleur ami._

* * *

« La suite est assez confuse, reprit Sirius. James s'en sortait plutôt bien, ayant déjà stupéfixé l'un de ses adversaires, même lorsque Bellatrix s'en est mêlée. A un moment, elle s'est querellée avec… un autre Mangemort. Il est… passé par la fenêtre. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Le combat a repris avec encore plus d'acharnement. Un mur a explosé sous la violence des sortilèges. James a profité de la confusion qui a suivit pour me libérer.

* * *

_« Récupère la première baguette que tu trouveras et quitte les lieux. » lui glissa James en l'aidant à se relever._

_Tenant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, Sirius écarquilla les yeux, indigné par la suggestion de son ami._

_« Pas question, je me trouve une baguette et je te donne un coup de main. »_

_James esquissa un maigre sourire._

_«- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros, mon vieux. Tu es blessé et certainement pas en état de te battre. Retourne au manoir, je te rejoindrais là bas. Préviens Dumbledore. Et ne cherche surtout pas à contacter Lily._

_-Mais…_

_-Ce n'est pas le moment, Sirius, riposta James, avant de se pencher sur le Mangemort le plus proche, celui que son ami avait assommé un peu plus tôt. Et une baguette pour toi, une, ajouta-t-il en ramassant l'arme adverse pour la tendre à son ami. Ne reste pas là !_

_-James ! »_

_Mais le concerné s'était déjà replongé dans le combat, affrontant deux des hommes en noir encore en état de se battre et Bellatrix. Sirius serra le poing gauche, sa main droite ayant été quelque peu malmenée par les bons soins de sa détestable cousine, sur l'item magique que son ami venait de lui confier. Jamais il ne se résoudrait à l'abandonner, seul, face à ses trois adversaires, quoi qu'il lui en coûte à lui. Sans compter qu'il avait un compte à régler avec la sorcière. Et il ne partirait pas d'ici sans sa baguette._

* * *

«- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Sirius, commenta Lily en souriant légèrement. D'aucun de vous trois, d'ailleurs. Toujours prêts à soutenir vos amis, en toutes circonstances…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai rapidement récupéré ma baguette, un petit sort d'attraction bien placé, et j'en ai profité pour neutraliser l'un des Mangemorts au passage. J'ai pris à partie ma chère cousine, pendant que James s'occupait de l'autre encagoulé. Nous aurions dû en finir aisément. Mais c'est là que Bellatrix nous a tous pris par surprise… »

* * *

_Sirius vit un sourire sardonique étirer les lèvres de la sorcière, la baguette délibérément pointée vers son meilleur ami, plongé dans un duel acharné avec le Mangemort restant, près du mur précédemment endommagé qui donnait directement sur le couloir et l'escalier. Sirius tenta aussitôt de la désarmer, se heurtant aussitôt au sortilège de bouclier qu'elle lui opposa négligemment, mettant à mal son équilibre déjà précaire. Sa baguette lui échappa alors qu'il heurtait le sol._

_L'animagus canin tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal, grimaçant à la douleur qui se diffusa aussitôt dans son bras droit tandis qu'il prenait appui sur le sol. Il n'eut guère le temps d'avertir son ami, ou même envisager de tendre la main vers sa baguette que Bellatrix passait, déjà, à l'offensive. Il vit, impuissant, le sortilège frapper de plein fouet les deux combattants, les projetant impitoyablement à travers le mur détruit._

_« JAMES ! » hurla-t-il, son cri se fondant dans le rire démentiel de la sorcière alors que son ami et le Mangemort s'écrasaient dans la balustrade en bois de l'escalier qui céda sous la violence du choc._

_Mais même le rire de Bellatrix ne pu dissimuler le bruit qui suivit, celui, sourd et caractéristique, de corps touchant violemment le sol en contrebas. Passé l'horreur première de voir son meilleur ami basculer ainsi dans le vide, ce fut une fureur sans nom qui s'empara alors de lui face au sourire triomphant de Bellatrix, visiblement guère affectée d'avoir, ainsi, supprimé l'un de ses comparses en plus de son adversaire. Sirius, toujours au sol, faisant fit de sa douleur physique, tendit son bras gauche, ses doigts se refermant enfin sur sa baguette._

_« Toi, tu vas me le payer ! » siffla-t-il en visant aussitôt la sorcière, clairement dans l'intention de la faire souffrir._

_Le sourire de la sorcière psychopathe s'élargit, elle le gratifia d'un petit signe de tête amusé et transplana sans plus de cérémonie, échappant ainsi au sort revanchard que lui destinait Sirius et qui finit sa course sur le sol, creusant un profond sillon dans le plancher._

_« Merde ! » jura-t-il, avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol, brisé physiquement et moralement._

* * *

L'horreur se lisait clairement sur les traits de son auditoire, Harry portant machinalement la main à son cou, geste qui n'échappa pas à Remus, même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le lycanthrope, ayant visiblement déjà entendu le récit, demeurait un peu plus pâle que de coutume et se contentait d'observer les réactions des autres. Kimberley, elle, les yeux écarquillés, s'était blottit contre sa mère qui, livide, avait passé son bras libre autour des épaules de son fils, le rapprochant d'elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pesant, avant que le garçon ne reprenne la parole.

« Mais…, protesta le garçon. Ce n'est pas… possible. »

Sirius esquissa un faible sourire.

« Je me suis dit à peu près la même chose, au bout d'un moment. » commenta-t-il.

* * *

_Sirius ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, effondré, lorsqu'un bruit sourd le ramena à la réalité. La maison était désormais plongée dans l'obscurité. Les bougies qui éclairaient, jusque là, la pièce, s'étaient consumées._

_Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, il se redressa, tendant l'oreille, mais ne perçu rient d'autre qu'un silence pesant, à peine troublé par sa respiration heurtée. Un bruissement feutré capta soudain son attention, éveillant en lui un espoir soudain._

_Se pouvait-il que… ? Après tout, James avait déjà réchappé à bien pire : Après avoir survécu, de peu il fallait bien l'avouer, à un plongeon contraint et forcé dans la Manche depuis les falaises de Douvres et, plus récemment, d'un saut du haut du Tower Bridge, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu, aussi, se tirer d'une « simple » chute d'un étage ?_

_« James ? » tenta-t-il._

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais peut-être n'avait-il été qu'assommé par la chute ? Ragaillardi par cette possibilité, Sirius se motiva à se relever tant bien que mal, serrant les dents lorsqu'il prit, inévitablement, appui sur son poignet et sa cheville blessés. Il devait le faire, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, et s'assurer de l'état de son meilleur ami. _

_« Lumos. » murmura-t-il, l'extrémité de sa baguette s'éclairant aussitôt, le faisant cligner des yeux, le temps de réajuster sa vue à la luminosité soudaine._

_Boitant, il contourna le trou qu'il avait lui-même fait dans le plancher, et enjamba des corps inanimés. Il lui faudrait d'ailleurs en référer au Ministère, pour qu'ils viennent au plus vite, récupérer les Mangemorts, stupéfixés ou simplement inconscients, mais, pour l'instant, seul comptait le devenir de son ami. Ses devoirs d'Auror attendraient. Il atteignit le mur détruit, évitant les gravats alors qu'il franchissait l'ouverture béante dans la paroi._

_Un éclat soudain attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha prudemment de la rambarde brisée, là où James avait basculé. Il haussa les sourcils en découvrant l'objet qui avait, ainsi, reflété la lueur de sa baguette. Accrochée à l'un des barreaux brisés, une chaînette d'or se balançait légèrement dans le vide. C'était la médaille qui y était fixée qui avait renvoyé la lumière émise par l'item magique. _

_Sirius avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir cet objet. Il était l'une des rares personnes, si ce n'était pas même la seule, en dehors des membres de la lignée Potter à connaître son existence, preuve de la confiance absolue que son meilleur ami lui avait toujours accordée. _

_Il se hâta de récupérer l'objet, notant la façon dont la chaînette s'était brisée, ayant visiblement été arrachée du cou de son propriétaire, lorsqu'il était passé au travers de la rambarde. Il serra le poing sur la breloque et la glissa dans l'une de ses poches._

_« James ? » appela-t-il à nouveau._

_Toujours pas de réponse. Sirius inspira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Une perspective peu engageante avec une cheville en vrac et un escalier à la structure quelque peu fragilisée._

_fin du flash back_

* * *

«- Je me suis finalement rappelé que je pouvais m'y rendre bien plus vite, j'ai transplané directement en bas. James était inconscient, mais vivant, tout comme le Mangemort. Mais, sur le coup, je ne me suis pas vraiment soucié de l'autre encagoulé, j'ai plutôt cherché à sortir au plus vite mon meilleur ami de cette galère dans laquelle il s'était fourré, par ma faute. Mais j'hésitais à le déplacer, d'autant plus qu'il s'était blessé à la tête en tombant. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, seul, même si ce n'était que le temps d'aller chercher des secours. Du coup j'ai pris le risque de transplaner avec lui, jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Là, j'ai eu la chance d'y trouver Hagrid, alors qu'il sortait des Trois Balais. Il m'a aidé à l'amener jusqu'à Poudlard…

-Où je les ai envoyés directement à l'infirmerie, précisa le professeur Dumbledore.

-On peut aller le voir ? s'enquit Harry en se tournant aussitôt vers le vieux sorcier.

-Ca devrait être envisageable, concéda le sorcier. Mais, à ma connaissance, il était encore inconscient quand… »

Un claquement sec l'interrompit, alors que Minsy faisait irruption dans la pièce.

«- Monsieur Sirius, vous… Maître Harry ? s'étonna la créature en réalisant que le salon était bien plus remplit qu'elle ne s'y attendait, alors qu'il quittait d'un bond du canapé. Vous êtes enfin rentrés !

_-_Tu n'étais pas avec mon père ? s'enquit aussitôt l'enfant.

-Oh, bien sûr que si, Maître Harry, mais Messieurs Sirius et Remus m'avaient chargée de les prévenir quand…, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux concernés. Maître James s'est réveillé. Madame l'infirmière s'occupait déjà de lui, mais j'y retourne de ce pas. »

-Amènes-moi avec toi. » insista aussitôt le garçon.

L'Elfe hésita, jetant un regard incertain vers Lily puis vers le professeur Dumbledore.

« Il semblerait que ce garçon n'aura pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il ne se sera pas assuré lui-même de l'état de santé de son père, commenta le vieux sorcier, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Alors emmène-le, nous vous rejoindrons par des voies plus conventionnelles. »

Minsy s'inclina respectueusement, alors que Harry esquissait un sourire triomphal, avant de se rasséréner et se tourner vers sa mère.

« Je peux ? » s'enquit-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« File ! » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Le garçon la gratifia d'un sourire radieux et prit, sans aucune hésitation, la main que lui tendit l'Elfe de maison.

* * *

Dès que Minsy eut quitté les lieux avec son jeune maître, le professeur Dumbledore étudia, tour à tour, les trois adultes du regard avant de s'attarder sur Kimberley, toujours blottie contre sa mère.

« Kimy, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, demander à Kaly de nous préparer, à tous, sa spécialité ? » lui glissa la jeune femme, consciente du regard insistant du vieil homme.

La petite leva les yeux vers sa mère mais acquiesça docilement. Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, non sans une brève halte sur le seuil, jetant un regard curieux aux adultes, avant de disparaître de leur vue.

«- Cette petite promet d'être tout particulièrement perspicace, commenta le plus âgé en souriant. Tout comme son demi-frère, d'ailleurs. Cependant, contrairement à lui, elle s'exécute sans discuter, alors qu'elle a parfaitement conscience qu'on l'écarte, délibérément.

-Et si nous en venions à la raison pour laquelle vous les avez éloignés, tous les deux ? » suggéra Lily en le fixant avec gravité.

Le vieux sorcier conserva son sourire, amusé, puis s'assombrit en abordant le sujet qui le préoccupait.

«- Une fois James et Sirius confiés aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, et avoir eu un premier rapport de Sirius, je me suis rendu personnellement sur les lieux, avant que le Ministère n'envoie des hommes pour nettoyer toute trace de l'affrontement.

-Avez-vous pu mettre la main sur Hunter ? » s'enquit le blessé.

Lily tressaillit à ces mots et lui jeta un regard en coin.

«- Qu'est-ce que Dylan… ?

-Il s'est attardé plus que nécessaire au Ministère, hier, et il semblerait qu'il ait contribué à l'enlèvement de Sirius, expliqua posément Remus.

-Tu parles, cet enfoiré avait bien calculé son coup, oui, grogna Sirius. J'espère au moins que c'est lui que j'ai assommé avec ma chaise, à défaut de pouvoir lui casser la figure…

-Sirius ! le rabroua aussitôt le lycanthrope.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai retrouvé que l'un des Mangemorts… ou du moins ce qu'il restait de lui, reprit Dumbledore, revenant au sujet qui le préoccupait. Celui qui, selon les dires de Sirius, est passé par la fenêtre durant le combat. Son corps avait été incendié, probablement pour nous empêcher de l'identifier. Par contre, aucune trace des quatre autres. Alors, soit Bellatrix est revenue…

-Ce qui m'étonnerait grandement, la connaissant, rétorqua Sirius en laissant échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Soit ils avaient des renforts dissimulés à proximité, ce qui me paraît peu probable : Le cas échéant, ils ne vous auraient pas laissé partir aussi facilement. Soit,et c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, l'un des Mangemorts déjà sur place et n'ayant été qu'assommé est revenu à lui et a rapidement évacué ses camarades et incinéré le cinquième. Rien, si ce n'est sa présence au Ministère au moment de l'enlèvement de Sirius, ne confirme l'implication de Dylan Hunter dans ce combat. Mais, si c'était le cas, il a, une fois de plus, fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes.

-Mais je l'ai vu, au Ministère…

-Cela ne constitue pas une preuve suffisante, Sirius, j'en ai bien peur. Il a sûrement prévu un alibi pertinent pour justifier de sa présence. Pour le reste, ça sera sa parole contre la sienne et, au vue de sa position et du différent qui persiste entre vous, je doute fort que le Ministère tienne compte de ton témoignage. »

Un silence tendu s'ensuivit. Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Remus le coupa dans son élan, posant la main sur son épaule valide et secouant négativement la tête.

« Et si nous allions prendre des nouvelles de James ? » suggéra finalement le lycanthrope en jetant un bref regard à Lily, notant son teint pâle et la façon dont elle pinçait les lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

* * *

Harry écarquilla les yeux en émergeant dans une pièce bien trop blanche à son goût. Des lits aux draps blancs occupaient la plus grande partie de la salle.

« Nous sommes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. » expliqua Minsy, à voix basse, notant visiblement, l'expression de son jeune maître.

L'enfant acquiesça machinalement, toujours surpris par la faculté des Elfes de maison à transplaner où bon leur semblait, indépendamment de toutes les protections qui pouvaient entourer un lieu, comme c'était le cas au Manoir.

« Et où est mon père ? » demanda-t-il, adoptant inconsciemment le même ton que celui utilisé par l'Elfe.

Pour toute réponse, la créature magique l'entraîna vers le coin le plus éloigné, dissimulé derrière des paravents. Une fois à destination, Minsy lui fit signe d'attendre un instant et contourna l'un des paravents, jetant un bref coup d'œil.

« La voie est libre. » chuchota-t-elle, en l'observant avec gravité.

Harry hésita un bref instant mais franchit finalement la limite imposée par les objets aussi blancs que le reste de la pièce. Il se figea aussitôt, reculant inconsciemment d'un pas sous le coup, en apercevant enfin son père, presque totalement recouvert par une couverture immaculée, le front bandé et le teint blafard. Seuls ses cheveux sombres, plus désordonnés que jamais, contrastaient avec la blancheur des lieux.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle, passé l'instant de surprise, en se glissant près du lit.

Celui-ci cilla faiblement, tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, grimaçant à ce simple geste.

« Harry ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, il voulut se redresser, lui arrachant une plainte sourde.

« Ne bougez pas, Maître James, intima aussitôt Minsy, la mine réprobatrice, en les rejoignant. Ou j'appelle Madame l'infirmière. »

L'adulte eut l'air de vouloir protester mais soupira, résigné, grimaçant aussitôt, et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

« On va s'en passer, marmonna-t-il. Mais… j'apprécierai si tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle ne vienne pas s'en mêler, la Pompom. »

L'Elfe hésita mais s'inclina, se soumettant aux consignes de son maître, même si ce dernier avait déjà reporté son attention sur son fils.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois là, Harry ? Je croyais…

-On vient de rentrer, se justifia aussitôt l'enfant. Maman… a respecté vos plans et nous a ramené à la maison comme convenu… Sirius nous a appris ce qu'il s'était passé et Minsy m'a amené ici dès que j'en ai eu l'autorisation. »

L'enfant se rapprocha, les yeux brillants.

« Je voulais rentrer sur le champ, quand j'ai sentit ma médaille devenir glaciale, mais maman a refusé. Et… J'étais terrorisé. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que… que tu étais… »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, secouant négativement la tête, incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il nota le regard soucieux de son père. Même sans ses lunettes, celui-ci percevait sans mal le désarroi qui perçait dans la voix de l'enfant. Il esquissa un maigre sourire et dégagea, tant bien que mal, sa main droite de sous la couverture. Le garçon tendit aussitôt la main, rencontrant celle de son père qui la serra brièvement dans la sienne.

«- J'aurais préféré que tu ne me voies pas ainsi mais… je vais mieux qu'il n'y paraît, lui glissa l'adulte en affichant un air assuré quelque peu démentit par son teint blafard. J'ignorais que le lien avait été brisé, ou même que j'avais perdu ma médaille en cours de route, ce qui expliquerait sûrement pourquoi la tienne a réagit de cette façon, ajouta-t-il après une brève réflexion.

-Mais… Tu m'avais dit que nous seuls pouvions enlever nos médailles… Alors, pourquoi… ? »

James fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«- Va savoir, le cas ne s'était encore jamais présenté. Je regrette de t'avoir ainsi inquiété.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, papa. » murmura l'enfant, en serrant lui aussi la main de son père.

Il y eut un bref silence.

«- Comment va Sirius ? s'enquit finalement l'adulte.

-Bien amoché, mais lui aussi assure qu'il va mieux qu'il n'y paraît. » rétorqua Harry en lui adressant un regard aigu, lourd en sous entendu.

James rit légèrement, rire qui se changea en gémissement étouffé.

«- Papa ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le plus jeune.

-Ce… n'est rien, tempéra aussitôt l'adulte. Ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé de rire avec deux côtes cassées et une clavicule en vrac. »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent à ces mots.

«- Rien d'irrémédiable, ne t'en fais pas, assura aussitôt son père.

-Sans parler d'un léger traumatisme crânien. Mais tout cela pourrait être déjà bien arrangé si vous vous laissiez faire, Monsieur Potter. » trancha une voix sèche, faisant sursauter Harry.

L'enfant se retourna aussitôt, sans lâcher la main de son père, pour voir débarquer une sorcière à l'air revêche, talonnée par Minsy, la mine contrite.

« Ce n'est pas que je doute de vos talents, ô grande Pompom, mais je préfère m'abstenir de prendre des potions quand je peux m'en passer. »

La sorcière haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et gratifia les deux Potter d'un regard noir.

« Je n'apprécie guère qu'on passe outre mes instructions, messieurs, et encore moins qu'on entre en douce dans mon infirmerie. Mais si j'en crois cette Elfe, le professeur Dumbledore a donné son accord, concernant la présence de ce jeune homme. Sans compter qu'il est préférable que votre présence, à tous les deux, au sein de cette école, demeure secrète, ou j'aurais déjà prié cet enfant de quitter les lieux séance tenante. C'est pourquoi, exceptionnellement, je fermerais les yeux sur cette entorse au règlement. »

Harry adressa un regard surpris à Minsy qui redressa vaguement les oreilles, apparemment satisfaite par la tournure prise par les évènements.

« Merci, madame, intervint, posément, l'enfant. Désolée pour le dérangement, j'ignorais que… »

La sorcière posa sur lui un regard sévère puis s'adoucit légèrement.

«- Je suppose que ce jeune homme bien élevé est de votre famille, monsieur Potter ? commenta-t-elle finalement.

-En effet. Je vous présente, Harry, mon fils. Harry, tu as devant toi Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière dévouée à la cause de Poudlard. »

La sorcière étudia le garçon du regard, l'air critique.

« Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, lâcha-t-elle. Et bien, Monsieur Potter, Peut-être arriverez-vous à faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule qu'est votre père quant au fait qu'il se remettra bien plus vite en prenant les potions que je lui ai prescrites. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant, d'un signe de tête, la table de chevet.

Suivant son regard, le garçon aperçu, effectivement, posées bien en évidence sur ledit meuble, une dizaine de fioles, ainsi que les lunettes de son père. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Veillez à ce qu'il se ménage, malgré tout, déclara l'infirmière en retrouvant son air sévère. Je repasserais dans dix minutes, et nous ferons en sorte de vous ramenez chez vous, jeune homme, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Harry soutint son regard et acquiesça avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Quant à vous, Potter, pas de geste brusque ! » intima-t-elle en jetant un regard réprobateur à l'adulte avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner sans plus de cérémonie.

Le garçon la suivit du regard puis reporta aussitôt son attention sur son père qui arborait un sourire sarcastique.

« Elle peut toujours courir, je n'avalerai pas le moindre de ces trucs, commenta-t-il, en jetant un œil aux potions qu'il était sensé absorber. Même Minsy n'y arrive pas, et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir tout essayé, précisa-t-il en adressant un regard moqueur à l'Elfe qui baissa la tête, embarrassée. Alors, un conseil mon gars : N'y pense même pas. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

«- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

-C'est…compliqué…

-C'est-à-dire ? insista le garçon, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre, à chaque fois, cette réponse.

-Disons que j'ai eu ma dose de potions, à une époque. Et, depuis, je préfère m'en passer. Mais, honnêtement, je n'ai pas… spécialement envie d'en parler pour l'instant, trancha-t-il, d'un ton plus las, en se calant d'avantage sur son oreiller, fermant brièvement les yeux.

-Ca va ? » s'inquiéta l'enfant.

James rouvrit les yeux, le gratifiant d'un léger sourire.

«- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, juste de bons vieux maux de tête. Mais c'est normal, d'après Madame Pomfresh.

-Peut-être que ça irait mieux si tu prenais ces potions. »

L'adulte secoua doucement la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Bien essayé, mon grand, mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis sur ce sujet. »

Harry acquiesça. Minsy claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître une chaise près du lit.

« Ca sera plus confortable pour vous, Maître Harry, plutôt que de rester debout. » se justifia-t-elle.

Le garçon la remercia d'un sourire et s'assit sur le siège ainsi fourni.

«- T'en as pour combien de temps ?

-Je devrais en avoir pour un jour ou deux, je pense. Sauf si Madame Pomfresh change d'avis avant.

-Ca va être long, deux jours. » marmonna l'enfant.

James rit légèrement, s'efforçant visiblement à ne pas trop solliciter ses côtes fragilisées.

« Ca ne sera pas pire que les cinq malheureux jours qui précédaient chacun de tes séjours au Manoir. »

Harry grimaça à ce souvenir.

«-Oui, peut-être, mais… Ca va être long quand même. »

James sourit et repris la main de l'enfant dans la sienne.

« Je m'en remettrais rapidement, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai connu pire. D'ailleurs… »

Il s'interrompit en entendant l'infirmière traverser d'un pas vif la pièce, marmonnant des propos qu'ils ne purent saisir.

« Ah, il semblerait qu'elle ait de la visite, commenta l'adulte à voix basse. Avec un peu de chance, un nouveau patient qui l'occupera suffisamment pour qu'elle m'oublie un peu. »

Mû par la curiosité, Harry se leva et se glissa jusqu'au paravent, risquant un bref coup d'œil de l'autre côté.

«- Je n'y compterais pas trop, si j'étais toi, se moqua-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-James ! »

Le concerné grogna et se cala encore plus sous les draps, alors que Lily franchissait d'un pas vif la limite instaurée par les paravents.

«- Lily… tu…

-Tu as de la chance d'être déjà blessé ou je te jure que je t'aurais fait regretter d'avoir, une fois de plus, voulu jouer les héros, siffla-t-elle. C'était stupide et irresponsable ! Et la prochaine fois que tu t'avises de me mentir… » le sermonna-t-elle en se plantant près du lit, les mains sur les hanches.

Harry haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu par l'éclat soudain de sa mère. Elle qui, jusque là, s'était montrée si imperturbable, si assurée, voir, même, totalement indifférente, il réalisait que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une façade, probablement pour le préserver, lui.

«- Te mentir ? répéta, à voix basse, l'Auror.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, riposta aussitôt la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard. Au sujet de l'implication de… d'une _certaine_ personne dans cet incident.

-Oh…ça… Je n'appellerai pas ça un mensonge mais plutôt une omission.

-Ne t'avise pas de jouer avec les mots, James Potter. Cela revient au même, puisque tu as délibérément oublié de m'en parler !

-Lily, doucement, intervint posément Remus en les rejoignant, accompagné par Kimberley. Il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

La jeune femme se figea et, au bout de quelques secondes, se détendit, ses épaules se relâchant légèrement.

« Oui, c'est le principal. » reconnut-elle en glissant machinalement une mèche auburn derrière son oreille gauche.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise que leur fils avait occupée un peu plus tôt.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, James. Harry ne s'en remettra pas, tes amis non plus… et moi encore moins. » souffla-t-elle.

James croisa le regard, plus brillant que la normale, de la jeune femme, esquissa un faible sourire et s'empara de sa main la plus proche, la serrant brièvement dans la sienne.

« Et il va vraiment falloir que tu te décides à boire toutes ces potions, commenta-t-elle, au bout d'un moment, d'une voix plus ferme, en apercevant les fioles accumulées sur la table de chevet.

-Ah, mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! » s'indigna-t-il, sous les rires de Remus et Harry, et le regard perplexe de Kimberley.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé du salon, les jambes croisées, Harry vit Sirius grimacer en vidant le contenu de son verre. Tous étaient rentrés en fin de matinée, pour le retrouver, sous bonne garde des trois Elfes de maisons, assis sur le canapé. Le déjeuner s'était passé sans encombre, les enfants décrivant, avec moult détails, leurs vacances. Les choses s'étaient compliquées pour l'Animagus canin, peu après le repas, lorsque Lily l'avait obligé à prendre ses potions.

«- Répugnant, grommela-t-il.

-Et ce n'est pas finit, répliqua Lily, en récupérant le récipient pour y verser aussitôt le contenu d'une autre fiole.

-C'est de la torture, protesta l'ancien Maraudeur.

-C'est pour ton bien, tu seras vite remis sur pied et à nouveau apte à… botter les fesses à ta chère cousine. » riposta la jeune femme en jetant un bref regard à son fils tout en lui tendant son verre.

Sirius eut un bref rire avant d'étudier, guère inspiré, le liquide verdâtre qu'il était sensé boire.

«- Je suppose que son goût ne sera pas plus tentant que sa couleur, marmonna-t-il.

-Je te l'aurais bien mélangé à autre chose si ça ne risquait pas d'en annuler son effet, concéda Lily. Allez, bois ça, tu en as encore une à prendre après. »

L'Auror soupira, faussement dramatique, et gratifia Harry d'un regard entendu avant d'avaler d'un trait sa potion.

«- Je ne te savais pas si sadique, Lily.

-Tu as besoin de prendre toutes ces potions pour te rétablir correctement.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas autant insisté avec James, rétorqua Sirius en lui adressant un sourire moqueur, tout en lui tendant, malgré tout, son verre vide.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle simplement, notant le regard intéressé de son fils.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit aussitôt le garçon, arrachant un rire amusé à Sirius, et un soupir à Lily, alors qu'elle secouait la tête, désespérée par la curiosité insatiable de son fils.

-Je te laisse lui expliquer. » éluda-t-elle en tendant une dernière fois son verre à l'ancien Maraudeur, en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique. Maintenant que tu as si bien éveillé son intérêt.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le salon sans plus de cérémonie, sous le regard surpris de l'enfant.

« Mais… »

Sirius secoua distraitement la tête.

«- Tes parents ont tous deux tendance à préférer passer sous silence cet…incident, déclara-t-il, alors que le fils de son meilleur ami reportait son attention sur lui, attentif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons… que ça a grandement contribué à les rapprocher, tous les deux, à une époque où leur amitié était encore fragile, même si ça aurait pu très mal se finir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

L'adulte fit tourner distraitement son verre entre ses doigts, observant le liquide brun qu'il était sensé boire.

« James… était un peu… surmené, dirons-nous, à l'époque. Il s'était mis la pression pour se faire bien voir par ta mère et lui prouver qu'il était digne d'être Préfet-en-Chef, accumulant ainsi un maximum de prérogatives, tout en conservant son rôle de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, avec toutes les contraintes inhérentes à ce poste, et en trouvant encore le temps de faire les nombreux devoirs dont nous submergeaient nos professeurs. » ajouta-t-il en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

L'enfant haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Du coup, il veillait jusqu'à tard tous les soirs, ne dormait presque pas et ne prenait quasiment plus le temps de descendre à la Grande Salle pour manger, il prétendait passer aux cuisines, mais j'en doute. Il a finit par s'affaiblir, et il a contracté une maladie qu'on pensait totalement disparue. Une maladie, très courante à une époque, les derniers cas dataient de plus de cinq cents ans, et qui ne touchait que les sorciers de pur souche. Seuls les… sangs purs étaient susceptible de l'attraper, et il a fallut qu'il chope ce satané virus. Il aurait pu y passer. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Cette maladie, prise à temps, se révélait plutôt bénigne. Mais James a minimisé son état, mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop affaiblit par la maladie et qu'il s'effondre en classe, durant un cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il était alors trop tard pour le soigner avec les traitements conventionnels. Slughorn, notre professeur de potions de l'époque, n'avait pas le temps suffisant pour préparer la seule potion susceptible de le guérir. Certains ingrédients indispensables à sa fabrication ne se trouvaient que sous certaines circonstances, les jours de mon meilleur ami étaient comptés et nous ne pouvions rien faire, mis à part le voir décliner lentement, jour après jour. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily, notre petit génie en potions, notre reine des enchantements et incantations, même inusités. »

Le garçon fixait l'adulte, captivé.

«- Ta mère a réussit là où Slughorn et Madame Pomfresh ont échoués, elle a non seulement réuni les conditions nécessaires à la récupération des ingrédients mais aussi réussi à réaliser le remède en un temps extrêmement court, grâce à des sortilèges qu'elle avait trouvé Merlin sait où. En tout cas, elle lui a sauvé la vie, même si, pour cela, il a dû ingurgiter des quantités phénoménales de cette potion, au point de le dégouter à vie des breuvages magiques.

-Et c'est à cause de ça que papa refuse de prendre des potions, même si ça peut l'aider à se rétablir plus vite ?

-Principalement, même si notre formation d'Auror nous incite également à n'absorber aucune potion dont nous n'avons pas contrôlé nous-mêmes la composition et de nous méfier de tout ce qu'on pourrait vouloir nous faire boire à notre insu… Même si je me suis fait avoir, il y a quelques mois, concéda-t-il en adressant un regard entendu à l'enfant qui esquissa un sourire contrit lorsqu'il réalisa ce à quoi l'adulte faisait référence.

-Désolé, mais c'est la seule solution qu'on a trouvé pour être sûr que tu ne remarques pas mon absence… Mais pourquoi maman est gênée par cette histoire ? s'enquit-il, revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait. Et pourquoi papa n'aime pas en parler ? »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça a obligé ta mère à prendre conscience du fait qu'elle tenait bien plus à ton père qu'elle ne voulait bien le faire croire. Sa fierté en a pris un coup et ça, ce n'était pas facile pour elle de le reconnaître et, surtout l'accepter. Quant à ton père, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a été, à son plus grand agacement, plus que materné au cours des trois mois qui ont suivis, et qu'il trouvait tout cela parfaitement ridicule. Les deux premières semaines, il était totalement dépendant des soins de Lily et Madame Pomfresh et, par la suite, elles ne cessaient de le couver et le surprotéger, à son plus grand agacement. Il n'aimait pas, et n'aime toujours pas d'ailleurs, se sentir diminué et encore moins d'être à ce point tributaire de quelqu'un d'autre et sa fierté en a, aussi, pris un coup. Il s'est toujours sentit obligé de protéger les autres, parfois au détriment de sa propre santé, et il voyait donc d'un très mauvais œil le fait d'être traité ainsi, _comme un enfant en bas âge_, pour reprendre ses propres mots. Pourtant, cet incident, qui aurait pu être tragique, s'est révélé, au final, positif, puisque Lily a finit par accepter de sortir avec lui... »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

« Etais-tu vraiment obligé de lui raconter _ça_ ? »

Tous deux tressaillirent, pris au dépourvu par cette voix familière et pourtant inattendue. Harry se retourna vivement, pour apercevoir le nouveau venu, qui se tenait, très raide, le bras gauche immobilisé, l'air contrarié, sur le seuil de la pièce.

«- Papa ? s'exclama aussitôt l'enfant en se levant d'un bond.

-Eh, James, on te manquait tant que ça ? plaisanta Sirius, depuis le canapé.

-Ouf, doucement ! protesta le maître des lieux alors que son fils se ruait sur lui.

-Oh, pardon ! »

Harry s'écarta aussitôt, la mine anxieuse.

«- Je ne voulais pas…

-Je survivrais, ne t'en fait pas…, assura aussitôt l'adulte en se massant distraitement les côtes de sa main droite.

-James, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, intervint posément Remus, en arrivant derrière son ami. Ce n'est pas parce que Madame Pomfresh t'a laissé rentrer que tu es remis pour autant.

-Oui, papa. » rétorqua le concerné, en esquissant une moue ironique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il se laissa, malgré tout, entraîner par son fils jusqu'au canapé sous le regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé du lycanthrope de la bande.

« Mais je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant deux jours ? » s'enquit Harry lorsqu'il se fut installé, à son tour, sur le canapé, entre les deux adultes convalescents.

James esquissa un sourire amusé.

«- Disons que j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle me laisse partir plus tôt que prévu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, à cette pauvre Pompom ? se renseigna Sirius, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

-En fait, rien du tout, il a juste eu la chance d'avoir une Elfe de maison parfaitement dévouée à sa cause qui a sû la convaincre de le laisser sortir dès aujourd'hui, rétorqua Remus en les rejoignant, suivit de près par Minsy. Madame Pomfresh m'a fait appeler et m'a demandé de veiller à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop… Mais, de toute façon, il risquait de se donner bien plus en mouvement à Poudlard, à chercher à convaincre la pauvre infirmière de le laisser sortir et en refusant de prendre ses potions, qu'ici, où il aurait la satisfaction d'avoir eu gain de cause et où…

-Il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de prendre lui aussi ses potions, intervint, d'une voix implacable, Lily en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce. Ou il regrettera très vite de ne pas être resté sagement à l'infirmerie, comme il aurait dû le faire.

-Ah, vraiment ? rétorqua James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'aimerai bien voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'y obliger. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à son père, notant la lueur de défi qui animait ses iris noisette. Se tournant vers Sirius, il haussa un sourcil face au sourire amusé qu'il affichait et, surtout, en découvrant la mine soucieuse de Remus, appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, derrière son ami. L'enfant reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa mère, alors qu'elle se plantait devant le canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête haute, une moue étrange étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle dardait ses prunelles émeraude sur le maître des lieux, l'air déterminé. Celui-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire et son attitude bravache et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

«- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de le voir, ici, Lily, intervint posément Remus.

-Avant de le laisser quitter l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh m'a contacté pour me transmettre ses instructions le concernant, répliqua-t-elle. Et je compte bien les suivre à la lettre, et faire en sorte qu'elles soient respectées, jusqu'au bout, que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'ailleurs. »

* * *

« C'est une vilaine plaie que tu as là. Oh, pardon. »

Le voyant grimacer, Lily écarta la compresse, imbibée d'un produit violet, de la plaie qu'elle avait commencé à tamponner.

Après le dîner et s'être assurée que les enfants soient couchés, et surtout endormis, et que Sirius aie réintégré la chambre qui lui était réservé lors de ses nombreux séjours au manoir, la jeune femme avait entrepris de soigner le maître des lieux, s'attaquant d'abord à la blessure qu'il s'était fait à la tête, en tombant. Tous deux avaient rejoint leur propre chambre et s'étaient installés sur le lit.

Lily patienta un bref instant puis réitéra son geste avec plus de douceur, écartant prudemment les mèches sombres qui retombaient systématiquement sur la blessure.

«- Laisse-moi deviner, Madame Pomfresh les a coupés pour les soins et ils ont repoussés entre temps ? marmonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment, vaguement exaspérée de passer plus de temps à se battre avec la chevelure désordonnée de son compagnon qu'à nettoyer la blessure.

-Aucune idée, je ne me suis réveillé qu'après…Aïe.

-Désolée ! »

Elle soupira et déposa la compresse sur la table de chevet.

« Bon, ça suffira pour ce soir, déclara-t-elle. Je vais refaire le pansement, et je jetterai un œil au reste après. »

James lui jeta un regard en coin, s'attendant visiblement à une énième remontrance sur son refus de prendre les potions sensées favoriser son rétablissement, même s'il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Lily s'efforça à conserver une expression neutre, tout en soulevant ses cheveux sombres d'une main, pour appliquer plus facilement le bandage de son autre main.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, elle esquissa un sourire et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Mais, malgré tout, je les aime, tes cheveux en bataille. »

Le maître des lieux sourit largement.

« Seulement mes cheveux ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, reportant déjà son attention sur son épaule droite.

«- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de t'être fait tirer dessus, tu as trouvé le moyen de te fracturer la clavicule de l'autre épaule, marmonna-t-elle.

-La prochaine fois, je préciserais à l'autre mégère de me faire tomber de l'autre côté…

-Quelle prochaine fois ?

-Il y aura forcément une prochaine fois, Lily, rétorqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard en biais. Qu'on le veuille ou non, tant que Voldemort n'aura pas été définitivement supprimé et ses partisans tous enfermés, il y aura forcément de nouvelles confrontations.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son épaule droite. Je sais, répéta-t-elle tout en étudiant l'évolution de la plaie circulaire qui s'y trouvait. Seulement, essaie d'être plus prudent et de ne pas t'exposer inutilement. Tu n'es pas tout seul au Ministère, que je sache. Enfin… Pour l'instant, tu as toujours eu une chance insolente, et tu as, à chaque fois, réussi à t'en sortir vivant, mais jusqu'à quand ? La chance n'est pas éternelle, elle finit par tourner… et ce jour-là… »

James soupira, grimaçant à ce geste pourtant anodin qui sollicitait malgré tout ses côtes fragilisées.

«- Je ne me laisserai pas abattre si facilement, et tu le sais…

-Tu n'es pas immortel pour autant, James !

-Bien sûr que non…mais j'ai trop de choses qui me retiennent dans ce bas monde pour me laisser faire si facilement. J'ai promis à Harry de revenir, et je compte bien tenir cette promesse jusqu'au boooouuuut ! s'étrangla-t-il alors qu'elle effleurait son épaule gauche. Nom d'une gargouille, ça fait mal !

-Désolée… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas y toucher pour ce soir, commenta-t-elle. Je tenterai de changer le pansement demain matin, après une… _bonne_ nuit de sommeil. Je t'aurai bien conseillé de prendre au moins une potion antalgique mais… Tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, je sais, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Sur ce, au lit, Mr Potter ! » déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant brièvement avant de quitter le bord du lit.

Elle rangea rapidement les fioles dans sa boite de premier secours et rassembla les pansements usagés, dans l'intention de les jeter dès que possible, puis aida le maître des lieux à s'installer aussi confortablement que possible.

«- Essaie de dormir un peu, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui enlevant ses lunettes, repliant machinalement les branches avant de les déposer sur la table de chevet.

-Mais… Et toi ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle s'écartait à nouveau de lui. Où vas-tu ? »

Lily garda le silence, lui tournant résolument le dos, tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec toi tant que tu ne seras pas entièrement remis, annonça-t-elle, s'efforçant de garder une voix la plus impassible possible. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans le salon. Bonne nuit ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, plantant là un James abasourdi, refermant la porte derrière elle. Une fois dans le couloir, elle esquissa un maigre sourire. Si ça, ça ne lui donnait pas matière à réfléchir, rien y ferait.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et rejoignit d'un pas vif l'escalier.

* * *

« Alors ? » s'enquit Remus, assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il étudiait, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Nous serons bientôt fixés, j'imagine. » commenta-t-elle en s'approchant des flammes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre pour y jeter les compresses et bandages souillés.

Cela fait, elle se passa la main sur le visage et soupira, l'air las. Remus lui jeta un regard en coin, se désintéressant de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait.

«- Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir dormir ici ? tenta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le canapé, déjà apprêté en conséquence par l'un des Elfes de maison. Je te laisse ma chambre, si tu veux ?

-Non, ça ira, Remus, je t'assure, mais merci quand même. James y a bien passé plusieurs mois par ma faute, je devrais bien pouvoir y passer une nuit ou deux. »

Le lycanthrope voulu dire quelque chose mais se contenta de secouer la tête et reprendre sa lecture, alors que Lily s'installait sur le canapé, tapotant machinalement l'oreiller qui lui était destiné.

«- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, dans ce cas, déclara l'homme en refermant vivement son livre. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde. Bonne nuit, Lily.

-Bonne nuit, Remus. » murmura-t-elle en s'emmitouflant sous la couverture.

Le lycanthrope s'attarda sur le seuil, veillant brièvement la jeune femme avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, tardant à réaliser l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le salon étant désormais plongé dans l'obscurité, simplement éclairé par les braises qui rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée. Visiblement, elle s'était endormie, et cela bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Des doigts familiers glissèrent dans ses cheveux auburn, la ramenant à la réalité et à ce qui l'avait ainsi tiré du sommeil.

« James ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vivement, désormais parfaitement réveillée. Tout va bien ? »

Il soupira légèrement et claqua des doigts de la main droite, des flammes s'élevant aussitôt dans l'âtre, éclairant à nouveau la pièce d'une lueur orangée.

« Je vais les prendre, ces fichues potions, marmonna-t-il. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Lily eut un sourire.

«- Par contre, en contrepartie, tu reviens dormir avec moi…

-Pas tant que tu ne seras pas parfaitement remis… Ce qui sera vite fait avec les potions adéquates. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé.

« Bon, elles sont où, ces potions ? » grogna-t-il, peu convaincu.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et se leva rapidement, bien décidée à les lui donner avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

* * *

Bon, ce coup-ci, je suis sympa, pas de fin en queue de poisson. Je n'ai pas réussi à orienter ce chapitre comme je le voulais mais bon… J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.  
Prochain chapitre, on retrouvera, notamment, à nouveau Dylan :D

Et désolée pour la suite tardive, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps sans compter que je me suis remise à Deux époques un destin (que j'ai trop longtemps mis de côté au profit de Comme avant), pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^


	20. Retour de flamme

Voilà, enfin, un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. Mieux vaut tard que jamais me direz-vous… Mais entre les impératifs du quotidien, les blocages et le temps passé sur un certain site web consacré à Harry Potter, j'ai pris pas mal de temps à venir à bout de ce chapitre qui m'a posé bien des soucis.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si ce n'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je rectifierai fissa ^^

Que dire concernant ce chapitre de 30 pages ? Il m'a posé pas mal de soucis, surtout sur la façon de le mener comme je le voulais… Après plusieurs blocages et, donc, quelques remaniements, je suis arrivée à cette version-ci… Je n'en suis pas franchement satisfaite mais c'est toujours mieux que ce que j'avais écris, il y a encore une semaine de ça )

Chapitre à nouveau dédié à _**Lina**_. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi )

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, la défunte Rebecca et quelques autres), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Retour de flamme

En cette fin de février au climat inhabituellement clément pour cette période de l'année, Lily, franchissant la porte du salon donnant sur la terrasse, haussa un sourcil, partagée entre l'amusement et la désapprobation, en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Sirius, sous sa forme canine, bondissait allègrement dans l'herbe en aboyant bruyamment, au plus grand enthousiasme de Kimberley. Autant la jeune femme était heureuse de le savoir parfaitement remis et de pouvoir compter sur lui pour divertir sa cadette, autant elle n'était guère convaincue par le bien-fondé d'exhiber une forme animale illégale devant les enfants, même si Harry était, de toute évidence, déjà dans la confidence et cela depuis un moment.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sirius et James avaient été blessés et, après plusieurs longs jours de repos forcés et l'absorption de bon nombre de potions, tous deux avaient parfaitement récupéré. Lily grimaça en voyant le chien plaquer sa fille au sol, lui léchant avec application la figure, la faisant rire de plus belle.

« Sirius, doucement, ce n'est pas très… sain. » intervint-elle finalement en les rejoignant.

Le canidé la fixa d'un air outragé.

« Pas que je mette en doute ce que tu fais de ta langue mais… tu es un chien, quand même. » se justifia-t-elle.

Patmol jappa, visiblement indigné, et gratifia la fillette d'un dernier coup de langue provocateur avant de s'écarter d'un bond.

« Mais… C'était drôle. » protesta Kimberley, en s'essuyant malgré tout le visage d'un revers de manche, en se redressant, s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

Mais Lily suivait des yeux l'animal alors qu'il s'éloignait en trottinant. Elle fronça les sourcils, en apercevant deux silhouettes familières, assises dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, à l'écart du manoir, et vers lesquelles le chien filait résolument.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent, encore ? murmura-t-elle. Kim, ne bouge pas de là, je reviens dans un instant.

-Mais, maman…

-Je ne serais pas longue ma chérie, promit-elle. Je vais juste vérifier ce que fait… ton frère. » ajouta-t-elle, tout en continuant à le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Une fois sa mère partie, Kim soupira et récupéra le livre de contes qu'elle avait amenée mais avait quelque peu laissé tomber lorsque le gros chien avait surgit du manoir, détournant ainsi son attention de l'ouvrage. La fillette avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait du même chien que celui qu'elle avait vu lors de leur première sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais plus encore quand elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une forme animale que pouvait prendre Sirius quand bon lui semblait. Elle avait, néanmoins, promis de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.

Elle reporta son attention sur son livre, l'ouvrant au hasard, étudiant un instant l'illustration qui s'y trouvait. Elle releva les yeux, suivant brièvement sa mère du regard, avant de revenir à l'ouvrage posé sur ses genoux. Elle le feuilleta distraitement, s'arrêtant sur un autre conte, celui qu'elle avait, un soir, demandé à son père de lui lire, puisque sa mère refusait catégoriquement de le faire, craignant qu'elle ne fasse des cauchemars (ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas manqué, provoquant la colère de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait appris que Dylan, faisant fit de son avis, avait cédé à la demander de leur fille), et préférant de beaucoup les contes moldus.

« Le sorcier au cœur velu. » lut-elle à voix basse.

Elle tritura machinalement les bracelets d'argents qu'elle portait au poignet, songeant à son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Oh, bien sûr, elle comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait plus le voir mais, il lui manquait, malgré tout. Elle soupira et feuilleta à nouveau le livre, passant au conte suivant.

Sirius, lui, avait rejoint James et Harry et s'était lourdement affalé par terre, soupirant profondément. Le maître des lieux interrompit aussitôt ses explications, cessant les dessins qu'il réalisait à même le sol sous le regard fasciné de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon vieux Patmol ? » s'enquit-il distraitement.

Le chien grogna, l'air bougon, et posa la tête sur ses pattes avant. James rit doucement, secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

« Tu sais très bien que certains…_comportements canins _ne sont pas particulièrement de bon goût, commenta-t-il. Et encore moins aux yeux de Lily. »

Le chien noir redressa la tête, le fusillant du regard, avant de la laisser retomber lourdement sur ses pattes avec un grognement sourd.

«- Bon, reprenons, déclara finalement James en reportant son attention sur son fils. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, les bases.

-On pourrait pas passer tout de suite à la pratique ? » tenta Harry, en jetant un regard plein d'espoir à son père.

James éclata de rire à nouveau, imité par Patmol qui laissa entendre ce qui ressemblait sûrement le plus à un rire pour un animal, avant de tendre le bras pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux en bataille de son fils.

«- Chaque chose en son temps, mon grand, chaque chose en son temps.

-Mais…

-Je te sais parfaitement capable de jeter un sort, tu l'as déjà fait, mais il ne sera que plus efficace si tu comprends et si tu assimiles la nature même de l'acte magique au préalable. Même si ça peut te paraître rébarbatif et inutile, sur le coup, il arrivera un jour où tu prendras la pleine mesure de cet apprentissage et que tu reconnaîtras enfin l'importance de tout ceci.

-Oui, mais quand ?

-Quand le temps sera venu, Harry, quand le temps sera venu. »

Harry grimaça, guère convaincu par cette réponse, mais n'insista pas.

«- Bon, reprenons…

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Tous deux tressaillirent et Patmol baissa un peu plus la tête, les oreilles basses. Harry jeta un regard en coin à son père, conscient que sa mère n'approuverait sûrement pas le projet de son père de lui apprendre dès maintenant certains sorts. James, lui, haussa un sourcil, et esquissa un sourire innocent.

« J'expliquais à Harry les principes de base de la magie, commenta-t-il en désignant les schémas qu'il avait tracés sur le sol. Comme tu peux le constater par toi-même. »

La jeune femme contempla un instant les dessins, les sourcils froncés, puis jeta un regard sceptique au père et au fils, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sa baguette à la main.

« Je suis convaincue que notre fils a un sacré potentiel mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'aborder la projection d'énergie magique ? observa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il passait déjà son examen final pour devenir Auror. »

Sirius laissa entendre son aboiement, semblable à un rire, alors que James, pris au dépourvu, jetait un regard à ses explications puis à son fils qui inclina la tête sur le côté, puis à la jeune femme.

« Euh… déformation professionnelle, j'imagine. » lâcha-t-il, en se passant la main sur la nuque.

Lily éclata de rire face à sa mine contrite et secoua la tête, amusée.

« Harry n'a même pas encore onze ans, reprit-elle, en posant les mains sur les épaules de son fils. Vu le contexte actuel, passe encore que tu lui apprennes à se défendre en cas de besoin, même si je doute que le Ministère voit ça d'un très bon œil, mais… il serait sûrement préférable de rester sur des sujets qu'un enfant de son âge peut assimiler. » conclut-elle en se penchant, déposant un bref baiser sur le front de l'enfant qui avait levé les yeux vers elle.

Cela fait, elle se redressa et pointa sa propre baguette sur les dessins, les modifiant d'un sort.

« C'est mieux comme ça. » déclara-t-elle, avant de se glisser près du maître des lieux.

Celui-ci sourit et lui pris la main, l'attirant vivement à lui. Elle se laissa faire en riant, se retrouvant rapidement calée contre lui.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en aller, ainsi, j'espère ? » la sermonna-t-il, en nouant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, l'autre chassant distraitement de longues mèches auburn qui dissimulaient son visage à sa vue.

Pour toute réponse, elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et l'embrassa brièvement. Harry haussa un sourcil et Sirius, toujours sous sa forme canine, grogna avant de reprendre son apparence humaine dans un claquement sec en constatant que l'échange se prolongeait bien au-delà d'un simple baiser.

« Je crois que la leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui, mon gars, commenta-t-il en se levant, adressant une moue moqueuse à l'enfant. Ton… professeur est passé à une autre matière, visiblement. Et vous deux, vous avez une chambre pour ça, il me semble. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du couple.

Sans interrompre leur étreinte, le maître des lieux se contenta de lui adresser un bref signe de la main, avant de la glisser dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

«- Allez viens, Harry, laissons-les à leur cours de…langue avant que ta frangine vienne aussi voir ce qu'on fabrique sans elle, trancha finalement le maraudeur en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

-Ma demi-sœur, rectifia machinalement le garçon.

-Je sais bien, mais _demi-frangine_, ça ne se dit pas que je sache. Allez, viens, on discutera des subtilités du langage devant une bonne tasse d'Ambre, au manoir. »

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, suivant sans se faire prier l'adulte, non sans un dernier regard à ses parents.

* * *

« Quand est-ce que tu reprends le travail, toi ? »

Sirius, qui venait de porter son verre à ses lèvres, avala de travers à ces mots et toussa un moment.

« Vous me voulez du mal ou quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il, en jetant un regard faussement scandalisé aux deux enfants assis face à lui sur le canapé.

Harry, les jambes croisées, esquissa un sourire moqueur qu'il se hâta de dissimuler derrière sa tasse d'Ambre.

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? commenta-t-il, feignant l'innocence la plus absolue. On se posait juste la question, puisque papa est toujours suspendu… mais toi…

-Dites tout de suite que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, grogna l'adulte, en arborant une mine tragique.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Harry.

-On aime bien passer du temps avec toi, renchérit Kimberley, les jambes repliées sous elle. On s'ennuie pas avec toi, tu es marrant.

-Brave petite. » s'exclama Sirius, triomphant, en tendant le bras pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux auburn de la fillette, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

Harry sourit, amusé, ravit de voir sa demi-sœur aussi bien intégré dans leur vie quotidienne au Manoir Potter. Jusqu'à récemment, Sirius avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec la fillette, même s'il s'était toujours montré plus aimable avec elle qu'avec leur mère, au début de son séjour au manoir. Pourtant, depuis son enlèvement et la convalescence qui s'était ensuivit, le meilleur ami de son père semblait prendre plaisir à taquiner la fillette et à lui consacrer du temps, même si son passe-temps préféré consistait toujours à embêter ses amis, ou même Harry. Celui-ci avait, d'ailleurs, très vite appris à lui rendre la pareille.

« Donc… Quand comptes-tu reprendre le travail ? »

Sirius le gratifia d'un regard assassin, dont l'effet était quelque peu compromit par le faible sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait déplacé, pour faire face aux deux enfants.

« En principe, il y a huit jours… Mais bon… » avoua-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Harry recracha la gorgée d'Ambre qu'il venait d'avaler, provoquant les rires des deux autres, avant de se joindre à leur hilarité.

«- Non mais, sérieusement…

-Oh mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, insista l'Auror. Je me suis juste abstenu de donner suite au courrier que le Ministère m'a envoyé… et voilà.

-Ils n'ont pas insisté ? » rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, ma parole. Oh, si, bien sûr…mais ils ont probablement finit par croire que j'étais dans l'incapacité de leur répondre. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais indispensable…, et ça leur fera les pieds, à ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Je pense que j'y retournerais lundi… Et vous, quand est-ce que vous reprenez l'école ? » ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire revanchard.

Harry grimaça.

«- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de reprendre les cours. Papa ne semble pas trouver ça indispensable mais maman y tient, elle. Pourtant, que j'y aille ou non, ça ne m'apportera rien de plus pour rentrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-C'est pas faux, reconnu l'adulte. Ceci dit… »

Un claquement sec l'interrompit. Eldora s'inclina respectueusement.

«- Monsieur Remus vient d'arriver, annonça l'Elfe.

-Super, il n'a qu'à nous rejoindre ici. » commenta Sirius avec bonne humeur.

La petite créature magique s'inclina à nouveau, jetant quand même un regard interrogateur à son jeune maître, attendant visiblement son accord. Réalisant ce qu'elle attendait de lui, le garçon acquiesça rapidement. Après tout, même si les quatre Elfes de maison s'étaient, de longue date, habitués à satisfaire les besoins des amis de leur maître, puisqu'ils vivaient ici la plupart du temps, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils préféraient avoir l'accord de l'un ou l'autre de leurs maîtres en leur présence.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. » s'exclama Harry.

Satisfaite, Eldora s'inclina à nouveau avant de quitter aussitôt la pièce.

* * *

« Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait faire ? » lâcha James, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe, un bras derrière la tête, jouant négligemment de sa main libre avec les cheveux de la jeune femme dont la tête reposait au creux de son épaule.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se redressa légèrement, pour rencontrer son regard.

« Non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. »

Il lui tira la langue, en un geste parfaitement puérile.

« On devrait se refaire une sortie en tête-à-tête un de ces quatre. Juste toi et moi. Et on demandera à Sirius et Remus de s'occuper des enfants. »

Lily haussa un sourcil à cette suggestion et esquissa une moue songeuse, faisant mine d'y réfléchir.

«- Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment très prudent de sortir seule avec toi, le taquina-t-elle. Va savoir quel genre d'idée pourrait te passer par la tête…

-Je suis sensé trouver ça drôle ? riposta-t-il, en haussant les sourcils à son tour, circonspect.

-Je t'embête, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se déplacer légèrement pour l'embrasser rapidement. Ca sera avec plaisir, dans le mesure où tes amis accepteront de les garder le temps d'une soirée, bien sûr.

-Ca, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry et Kim étaient difficiles à garder, ajouta-t-il en riant brièvement. Demain soir, ça te va ? »

Lily sourit, jouant machinalement avec la chaînette qui avait retrouvé sa place autour du cou de son compagnon, dépassant du col de sa veste.

«- Pourquoi demain soir en particulier ?

-Et pourquoi pas demain soir ? riposta, amusé, le maître des lieux. Autant ne pas laisser traîner l'idée, des fois que tu trouverais encore je ne sais quelle raison pour reporter cette sortie. Sans compter que, avec toutes histoires, on a loupé une fête capitale. »

Après une brève réflexion, visualisant mentalement le calendrier, elle saisit aisément où il voulait en venir.

« La Saint Valentin, hein ? » lâcha-t-elle, moqueuse.

James sourit et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser.

« Même avec du retard, autant profiter de l'occasion, non ? »

Lily lui rendit son sourire.

« Pourquoi pas… » accepta-t-elle.

* * *

« Ah ! s'exclama Sirius en affichant un large sourire, lorsque le couple franchit la porte du salon, bras dessus bras dessous. Vous vous décidez enfin à nous rejoindre ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel mais se garda bien de répondre à son meilleur ami, saluant plutôt Remus.

« Content de te voir, Rem, lança-t-il. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui. »

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules, esquissant un léger sourire fatigué.

«- Changement de programme, admit-il. Dumbledore n'a pas eu besoin de mes services aujourd'hui. Du coup j'en ai profité pour passer vous voir, au moins pour prendre des nouvelles de nos deux convalescents… Enfin, si ce mot peut encore s'appliquer à vous deux, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire moqueur à ses deux amis.

-Comme quoi, quand on prend convenablement ses potions, on est vite remis sur pied, se moqua Lily en jetant un regard entendu à son compagnon qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, vu ton ignoble chantage, rétorqua-t-il, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-On a toujours le choix, mon cher, riposta-t-elle. Eh ! s'indigna-t-elle lorsque le maître des lieux se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'entraînant du même coup avec lui, sous les rires des autres. Ne… fais… plus… ça ! » grogna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Pour toute réponse, James la gratifia d'un sourire provocateur, resserrant encore plus sa prise, pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser brièvement.

«- D'autre part, reprit Remus, ignorant les démonstrations affectives du couple. Les Weasley, ou du moins Molly souhaiterait nous avoir, tous, à leur table, ce soir.

-Ron sera là ? s'enquit Harry, avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

-En principe oui. Les deux plus jeunes sont encore chez eux, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils n'y soient pas ce soir. »

Harry esquissa un large sourire, enthousiasme.

« Maman, papa est-ce qu'on… ? Oh ! »

Harry leva les bras au ciel, vaguement agacé. Depuis l'enlèvement de Sirius et l'intervention de son père, ses parents se révélaient bien plus… démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre. Même s'il avait trouvé ça amusant au début, l'enfant commençait à trouver ça lourd, surtout lorsqu'il cherchait à capter leur attention, comme en cet instant. Et, de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à s'en lasser.

«- Eh, vous deux, vous pourriez revenir parmi nous ? les interpela Sirius, l'air blasé. Je comprends bien que vous soyez contents d'être ensemble mais… Ah quand même ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient enfin.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais une copine, rétorqua le maître des lieux en esquissant un sourire sarcastique, un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Tu devrais peut-être te décider à t'en trouver une ? Une vraie, bien sûr, pour une relation durable, pas juste un flirt de quelques heures…

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aval pour ça, se moqua aussitôt son ami.

-Je disais donc, intervint Remus, haussant légèrement la voix pour mettre fin à leur échange. Que Molly souhaiterait nous inviter, tous les six, chez elle ce soir.

-Ce soir ? répéta Lily en jetant un bref regard à son compagnon.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ca permettra aux enfants de sortir un peu du manoir. Dumbledore est au courant ?

-Evidemment. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs invité mais il avait autre chose de prévu, semble-t-il. »

Harry vit son père approuver d'un signe de tête.

« Ok, on fera ça dans ce cas, nous irons chez les Weasley ce soir, confirma le maître des lieux, arrachant un sourire enthousiaste aux plus jeunes. Et tant qu'à parler de soirée…, est-ce qu'on pourrait compter sur vous deux, demain soir, pour… »

James s'interrompit, en notant le regard entendu, peu discret, qu'échangèrent alors ses deux meilleurs amis.

«- On se demandait quand vous alliez nous le demander, précisa Sirius, goguenard.

-Mais reste à voir si nous sommes disposés à garder les enfants pour l'occasion…

-Enfin si, mais à certaines conditions… » précisa Sirius en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

Le couple échangea un regard incertain, se méfiant visiblement de ses conditions à venir, sous le regard curieux des deux enfants et celui, amusé, de Remus.

* * *

« C'est bien de pouvoir se voir de temps en temps, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, assis sur le couvre-lit orange, aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch favorite de Ron, alors que le rouquin sortait Croûtard de sa cage. Le rongeur couina, visiblement contrarié d'être ainsi tiré de sa sieste, et se débattit un moment avant de se résigner. Pendant que les adultes discutaient de tout et de rien, les enfants s'étaient éclipsés dans les étages, en attendant d'être appelés pour le dîner en lui-même.

«- J'aimerai bien que tu puisses venir à la maison mais… c'est compliqué.

-Ouais, ma mère dit que c'est un des endroits les plus protégés de Grande-Bretagne, après Poudlard et Gringotts, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, commenta Ron en venant s'asseoir près de son ami, tenant à deux mains le rat de la famille. Tu te rends compte que dans quelques mois, on aura enfin nos propres baguettes et on fera notre rentrée à Poudlard ? »

Harry sourit largement à cette pensée.

« Oui, ça va être super, mon père dit que ses meilleurs souvenirs datent de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

-Et encore, toi, tu as de la chance, tu as déjà pu le voir en vrai, le château…

-Tu parles, j'ai juste vu le bureau de Dumbledore et l'infirmerie…

-Peut-être mais au moins, tu y as déjà été… »

Harry haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils en constatant que Croûtard le contemplait fixement, entre les mains de Ron.

« Il a arrêté de s'enfuir ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le rongeur d'un signe de tête.

Ron haussa les épaules, et porta ses mains à hauteur de visage, pour observer l'animal de plus près.

«- Ca lui arrive encore de temps à autre, mais je vérifie bien la fermeture de sa cage et ça va à peu près. Mais, de toute façon, je suis bien obligé de le surveiller. Déjà que Percy était contrarié de ne pas avoir pu le ramener avec lui à Poudlard, si je le perds en son absence, ça va être le drame…

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'en occupe ?

-Ben, les parents n'ont pas trop le temps et Ginny, ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, ce qui se comprend, parce qu'il est parfaitement ennuyeux ce rat, tout comme Percy d'ailleurs… Il ne sait rien faire d'autre que dormir, manger et filer de la cage. Fred et Georges ont bien essayé de lui apprendre des tours mais… ça n'a pas trop bien marché jusqu'à présent. »

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel Ron entreprit d'étudier l'animal sous tous les angles, le soulevant à bout de bras pour mieux le voir.

« Par contre, je ne comprends pas un truc…, reprit finalement le rouquin en posant le rat sur ses genoux et en se tournant vers son ami. Tes parents sont à nouveau ensemble, pour de bon, non ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

«- J'espère bien, en tout cas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que là, du coup, ça se passe comment ? Ils peuvent se remarier et tout ça ou pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur le devenir du couple formé par ses parents, tellement ça lui paraissait évident qu'ils étaient définitivement ensemble.

« Aucune idée, je ne leur ai jamais posé la question. »

Ron esquissa une moue perplexe et reporta son attention sur le rongeur qui fouillait dans l'une des poches du pantalon du rouquin avec intérêt, cherchant une éventuelle friandise.

«- Ah oui ? Moi, j'crois qu'à ta place, j'aurai déjà demandé…

-Ca ne change rien, pour moi, rétorqua Harry. Tant qu'ils restent ensemble et qu'ils sont heureux comme ça, ça me va… D'ailleurs, ils sortent, tous les deux, demain soir… J'espère juste que, cette fois, Minsy ne laissera pas Sirius faire la cuisine. » ajouta-t-il en riant sans remarquer l'intérêt soudain du rongeur qui avait levé la tête vers lui, son museau frétillant légèrement.

On frappa soudainement à la porte, coupant court à la discussion.

«- On passe à table ! annonça la voix de Ginny, de l'autre côté du battant. Ca fait cinq minutes que maman vous appelle.

-On arrive ! » s'exclamèrent aussitôt les deux garçons en se levant d'un bond, Ron se hâtant de remettre Croûtard dans sa cage, avant de quitter la pièce avec son ami.

* * *

Les deux enfants quittèrent la chambre sans un regard en arrière, la porte se refermant bruyamment derrière le rouquin. Le rongeur se déplaça dans la cage, prenant appui sur la grille pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son environnement immédiat. Il plissa ses petits yeux sombres, son nez frémissant, humant l'air à l'affut d'une odeur quelconque, pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. La porte était fermée… mais pas la fenêtre, s'il en croyait le vent frais qui circulait dans la pièce. Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de sortir par là, pour une fois. Oh, il aurait très bien pu reprendre sa forme humaine, comme il le faisait habituellement, le temps d'ouvrir la porte et filer par l'intérieur, sous sa forme animale. Mais si le gosse Potter était ici, il y avait de fortes chances que ses parents y soient aussi… et autant Lily ne reconnaîtrait certainement pas son rat, autant James, lui, risquait fort de comprendre s'il venait à l'apercevoir, ce qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. Après tout, quitte à occuper une place stratégique (qui soupçonnerait un banal rat domestique ?) pour obtenir des informations utiles pour son maître (surtout maintenant que les Weasley côtoyaient les Potter, en plus d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix), autant la conserver le plus longtemps possible.

_Ils sortent, tous les deux, demain soir._

Une information vague, mais qui pourrait se révéler intéressante… Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les localiserait aisément, à partir du moment où il saurait quand les chercher.

Il agrippa les barreaux de la cage avec ses pattes griffues et se hissa ainsi jusqu'à la clenche qui fermait la porte de la cage et qu'il avait, depuis un moment déjà, appris à ouvrir quand il en éprouvait le besoin. La saisissant entre ses dents, il la manipula adroitement et l'ouvrit aisément. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement dont le rongeur ne se soucia guère, se glissant aussitôt par l'ouverture, se réceptionnant sur le bureau qu'il parcouru sur toute sa longueur, pour sauter sur le lit, trottinant sur le couvre-lit orange, pour atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se figea, contemplant le monde extérieur aussi loin que le lui permettait sa vision primitive. Il étudia le mur du regard, cherchant la meilleure façon de descendre jusqu'au jardin sans se faire mal. Son regard se posa sur les aspérités du mur et, surtout, la gouttière qui descendait le long du mur, à l'angle du bâtiment. Peut-être pourrait-il l'atteindre ? Ou bien… en s'approchant du bord autant qu'il le pouvait sans risquer de basculer, il aperçu alors une traverse qui ceinturait tout l'étage… Elle ne faisait que quelques centimètres de large mais cela serait largement suffisant, et bien moins risqué que d'escalader le mur en ne comptant que sur ses griffes, pour rejoindre l'angle du mur.

Il allait se lancer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui.

« Mais… Croûtard ? »

Des pas précipités, des mains qui se referment sur lui brutalement avant qu'il aie eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et le ramènent à l'intérieur. Il se débattit un instant puis, résigné, se laissa remettre dans sa cage sans plus protester, tout en se promettant de retenter sa chance un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

« C'est dangereux, la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour arriver là mais tu aurais pu tomber. » protesta le rouquin, en refermant soigneusement la porte grillagée de la cage.

Cela fait, il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il claqua bruyamment. Le rongeur plissa les yeux, en songeant que ce gamin semblait vraiment prendre un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la vie. Le rouquin récupéra alors quelque chose sur son bureau, et repartit aussitôt, laissant sa porte ouverte derrière lui… Agrippé aux barreaux de sa cage, le suivant du regard, le rat pencha la tête sur le côté en songeant que, finalement, il lui faciliterait considérablement la vie, il n'aurait même pas besoin de reprendre sa forme humaine pour sortir… Il lui faudrait juste éviter de se faire repérer lorsqu'il traverserait la maison.

* * *

«- Mais pourquoi ne laisseriez-vous pas les enfants ici, demain soir ? suggéra Molly, au cours du repas. Au moins Sirius et Remus seraient libres de…

-Ca ne nous dérange pas, tu sais, rétorqua le lycanthrope.

-Au contraire, c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir leur être utile, confirma Sirius. Et puisqu'aucun de nous n'a fait de projet pour l'occasion… Sans parler des conditions qu'on y a mises. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu à l'attention de son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry esquissa un bref sourire, en repensant aux dites conditions émises par Remus et Sirius, ou tout du moins à la seule et unique condition, qu'ils réservent leurs _démonstrations d'affections excessives_ (pour reprendre les propos sarcastiques de Remus) pour leurs moments d'intimité, et certainement pas en présence des autres occupants du manoir.

«- Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition, Molly, intervint James en gratifiant ses amis d'un regard noir, les dissuadant de s'étendre d'avantage sur la question. Mais je préfère savoir les enfants en sécurité au Manoir, protégés par les sorts auxquels il est soumis, que de les laisser où que ce soit d'autre… D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en échangeant un regard entendu avec Lily. Pourquoi tes enfants, eux, ne viendraient-ils pas chez nous pour la soirée ? Comme ça vous pourriez, vous aussi, en profiter, Arthur et toi…

-Ah ouais ! s'exclama Ron, en levant vivement la tête de son assiette.

-C'est très gentil à vous mais…

-Les enfants seront forcément ravis de pouvoir passer d'avantage de temps ensemble, observa Lily en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux concernés qui fixaient tous, désormais, les adultes avec intérêt, guettant leur décision.

-Et eut égard à vos nombreuses invitations, c'est la moindre des choses de vous rendre la pareille, dans la mesure où les circonstances le permettent, évidemment, précisa James, amusé par l'expression enthousiaste des quatre enfants. Ils n'auront qu'à rester dormir à la maison et… tant qu'à y être, pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas, tous, déjeuner le lendemain ?

-Cela ne risque-t-il pas de poser problème, par rapport à… vos mesures de protection ? s'enquit Arthur, l'air soucieux.

-Ca peut s'arranger très facilement, je peux modifier, momentanément, l'accès au manoir, via le réseau des cheminées, comme je l'ai fait pour le nouvel an. Ca sera sûrement le plus simple à faire. »

Le couple Weasley échangea un bref regard puis acquiesça finalement, arrachant des exclamations ravies aux enfants, au plus grand amusement des adultes.

* * *

Le rat se glissa dans la cuisine, puis sous le meuble le plus proche, à l'abri des regards, avant de prendre le temps de risquer un coup d'œil, tendant prudemment le nez, humant l'air, aux aguets. Il tressaillit, identifiant rapidement bien plus de voix connues qu'il ne l'avait crû à l'origine. Celles des quatre Weasley, comme il se devait, du fils Potter, celles de ses parents, celle de la fillette et même… celles de Sirius et Remus.

Trois hommes susceptibles de l'identifier au premier regard si l'un d'eux venait à l'apercevoir. Trois hommes qu'il devait éviter coûte que coûte. Trois hommes qui lui demanderaient très certainement des comptes, s'ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur lui. Trois hommes qui n'apprécieraient certainement pas d'apprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il avait fuit, se dissimulant sous l'apparence du rongeur qui lui avait valut jadis le surnom de Queudver.

Trois hommes qui ne seraient certainement pas ravi d'apprendre que c'était lui qui, par le plus grand des hasards, avait aperçu Lily alors qu'elle se rendait à Sainte Mangouste, seule. Intrigué, sachant qu'elle avait totalement disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs mois, il l'avait suivit… et il ainsi découvert le pot aux roses : Elle était venue officialiser, la naissance, survenue, la veille dans le plus grand secret et à l'insu de tous et qui plus est de l'Ordre, de son fils, le fils de James, l'enfant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait, par la suite, désigné, plutôt que celui des Londubat, comme celui qu'il supprimerait. Lui, toujours, qui, pour satisfaire les attentes de son maître, avait, à force de patience, finit par repérer l'endroit où elle s'était réfugiée depuis qu'elle avait quittée le Manoir Potter, plaquant cruellement le maître des lieux et le laissant dans l'ignorance la plus absolue au sujet de sa paternité. Lui, enfin, qui avait transmis au mage noir, sa localisation. Lui qui avait, ainsi, conduit son maître à sa destruction… ou du moins l'avait-il crû pendant près de neuf ans durant lesquels il avait préféré disparaître totalement de la circulation, se faisant recueillir par une famille de sorciers, convaincus de soigner un simple rat des champs, pour faire plaisir à l'un de leurs nombreux enfants.

Il s'était contenté de cette existence simple, anodine, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre, plusieurs mois auparavant, durant les vacances d'été, que son maître était toujours en vie, affaiblit et exilé, mais toujours vivant. Une fois à Poudlard, livré à lui-même, il avait alors eu tout le loisir de suivre les conversations à la table des professeurs ou à celle des Serpentard, ce qui avait fini par lui confirmer l'existence d'un nouveau regroupement de Mangemorts autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelque part au cœur d'une sombre forêt européenne, même si, de toute évidence, quelques Mangemorts déclarés, tels que Lucius Malefoy, continuaient à vivre leur vie au sein de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, comme si de rien n'était, prétendant avoir été soumis contre leur volonté aux ordres du mage noir.

Lui avait opté pour une solution plus radicale. Craignant de subir les foudres des Mangemorts les plus fanatiques (il frissonna en repensant à Bellatrix ou même Bartémius), qui lui reprocheraient sûrement la disparition soudaine de leur maître, mais aussi celles de ses « amis » qu'il avait, pendant longtemps, espionné au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait donc tout simplement choisit de disparaître de la circulation, après avoir mis sa maison sans dessus dessous pour faire croire à une attaque. Au bout de plusieurs mois de recherches infructueuses, il avait été, finalement, considéré comme mort. Seuls Remus, Sirius ou James auraient pu envisager d'approfondir les recherches dans le monde animal mais ils avaient eu, alors, d'autres préoccupations, à commencer par veiller sur ce dernier pour l'arracher à la déprime qui avait suivit le départ de Lily et, plus encore, sa demande de divorce, de sorte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention aux errances d'un rongeur on ne peut plus ordinaire pour le commun des mortels.

Au bout d'un mois passé ainsi, à observer discrètement ses anciens amis à leur insu, il s'était finalement décidé à quitter définitivement les lieux. Peter Pettigrow étant mort, une nouvelle vie, moins risquée, s'offrait désormais à Queudver… Mais il avait très vite déchanté, réalisant rapidement qu'une vie de rat, à long terme, n'était guère reposante ni très enthousiasmante. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait toujours eu qu'à se transformer ponctuellement, pour des missions d'observation ou même d'infiltration ou lors des sorties de pleine lune, sous la protection des formes animales plus imposantes de James et Sirius. Désormais, il devait faire les poubelles ou voler sa pitance là où il pouvait pour subvenir à ses besoins mais, surtout, il devait éviter les pièges mis en place par les humains ainsi que les prédateurs susceptibles de faire de lui un casse-croûte…

C'était d'ailleurs en échappant de peu à une chouette en se glissant sous une haie qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le jardin des Weasley, où il avait été recueillit par le jeune Percy. Il avait, dès lors, pu profiter d'une vie paisible, où seuls les jumeaux pouvait constituer une menace pour sa pérennité. Mais, désormais, il était nourrit, soigné et bien placé pour suivre l'évolution du monde magique qui se remettait peu à peu de plusieurs longues années de conflits.

Il s'était donc abstenu de reprendre contact avec son maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise, lorsque le jeune Percy et les jumeaux infernaux étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année, que le plus jeune des fils Weasley était devenu ami avec le fils de James. Il se retrouvait désormais avec un argument de taille et suffisant pour justifier de son retour auprès de son maître, avec un statut bien supérieur à celui qu'il possédait, à l'époque. Après tout, s'il était en mesure de livrer le gosse Potter à son maître, personne ne pourrait remettre en doute son allégeance, et le Lord Noir le récompenserait, très certainement, grandement pour cela. D'ailleurs, le mage noir avait pris très aux sérieux les informations qu'il lui avait, depuis, fournit, notamment lorsqu'il lui avait donné l'occasion d'enlever le gamin au cœur du Londres moldu…même si le plan avait finalement échoué suite à l'intervention suicidaire de James.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et cessa d'observer les sorciers qui devisaient avec bonne humeur autour de la table de la cuisine. Repenser au passé ne changerait rien. Il entreprit alors de se faufiler le long des placards, se dissimulant dans l'ombre des meubles, se glissant dans les moindres interstices, pour atteindre la porte, ouverte, de la cuisine.

* * *

« Whoa, une affiche dédicacée des Frelons. »

Abasourdi, Ron contemplait la photographie grand format que Harry avait reçu, lors de son premier week-end chez son père et qu'il avait, depuis, fixé à l'un des murs de sa chambre. La seule et unique fois où il était venu au Manoir Potter, pour le nouvel an, le rouquin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la chambre de son ami.

« Oui, le manager de l'équipe me l'a donnée, après leur victoire contre…les Canons. » commenta le jeune Potter, assis, les jambes croisées, sur son lit.

Ron grimaça, Harry ne réalisant que trop tard qu'il faisait allusion à une énième défaite de l'équipe préférée de son ami.

«- C'est le premier match auquel j'ai assisté en Grande-Bretagne, la première fois que j'allais chez mon père. Et comme il connaissait bien le manager de l'équipe, on a pu les rencontrer, en personne, après le match…

-T'en as eu, de la chance, murmura le rouquin, avant de parcourir la pièce du regard, ébahi. A côté de ça, ma chambre est minable…

-Mais non, ta chambre est chouette, et j'aime beaucoup ta maison. »

Ron fit la moue, les oreilles plus rouges que de coutume, mais il n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre car on frappa à la porte.

« C'est ouvert ! » lança négligemment le brun.

Le battant s'ouvrit aussitôt.

« Whoa, maman, t'es superbe ! » s'exclama Harry.

La jeune femme rit à ce compliment, jetant un bref regard à la robe noire brodée de fils dorés, sans bretelles et à la coupe on ne peut plus simple, qu'elle portait pour l'occasion, contrastant avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux auburn relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, une simple mèche retombant librement de part et d'autre de son visage.

«- Merci, mon chéri, ton père m'a dit à peu près la même chose.

-En plus développé, cela va sans dire, précisa le concerné, derrière elle, en passant les bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser rapidement dans le cou. On venait vous informer qu'on partait. » ajouta-t-il en rencontrant le regard de son fils.

Celui-ci s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Vous ferez attention, hein ? »

James éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il. On sort juste pour passer un bon moment tous les deux, pas pour aller casser du Mangemort, ou tu te doutes bien que nous nous serions habillés autrement. »

Harry grimaça. Lily, plus compréhensive au sujet des craintes de l'enfant, lui tendit la main, son aîné la rejoignant aussitôt.

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop différent de la dernière fois, mon chéri, assura-t-elle, serrant brièvement sa main dans la sienne. Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et profite donc de ta soirée. »

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement.

«- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à solliciter l'un ou l'autre des Elfes… Ils ont eu des consignes, évidemment, ajouta James en adressant un regard entendu à son fils. Sinon, aux dernières nouvelles, Ginny et Kim sont dans la cuisine, à préparer des pâtisseries avec Kaly, et Remus et Sirius sont dans le salon.

-Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas trop les faire tourner en bourrique, précisa Lily en esquissant, malgré tout, un sourire amusé, alors que le maître des lieux levait les yeux au ciel. Et essayez de passer un peu de temps avec les filles, à l'occasion. Sinon, le repas sera servit d'ici une heure, si j'en crois Eldora. Et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent docilement.

«- Sur ce, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, on doit encore passer voir les filles et on va finir par être en retard, déclara finalement James. Passez une bonne soirée, tous les deux. Et amusez-vous bien, ajouta-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur la taille de sa compagne pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

-Vous aussi… Et soyez prudents. »

Ses deux parents lui sourirent, assurés, et quittèrent rapidement la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Presque aussitôt, Harry sentit une chaleur réconfortante émaner de la médaille dissimulée sous son tee-shirt. Il porta machinalement la main à son cou, effleurant à son tour l'item magique en réponse à la petite attention particulière de son père. Oui, tout se passerait bien… du moins, c'est ce dont il s'efforça à se convaincre, alors qu'il se retournait vers son ami.

« Et tes parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévus de faire, ce soir ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

«- Va savoir, j'pense qu'ils vont rester à la maison, en tête à tête. Ils ont… pas trop les moyens, ajouta-t-il, les oreilles écarlates, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Enfin, c'est bien pour eux quand même, j'imagine, de pouvoir n'être que tous les deux, jusque là. Avec sept enfants, ce n'est pas forcément évident, précisa-t-il avec un petit rire désabusé.

-Sept ? Mais… »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, j'ai encore deux autres frères, en plus de ceux que tu connais déjà, mais ils sont plus âgés et ça fait déjà quelques années qu'ils ont quitté la maison. Actuellement Bill est en Suisse, il travaille pour Gringotts, la Banque des sorciers, et Charlie est en Roumanie, il s'occupe de dragons… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ébahis. Oh, il avait déjà entendu dire qu'il y avait plusieurs colonies de ces grands reptiles en Grande-Bretagne, mais il ignorait que des créatures similaires vivaient, également, dans d'autres pays, de sorte que la discussion se poursuivit sur ce thème, Ron lui expliquant avec bonne humeur tout ce qu'il savait sur les différentes espèces de dragons que son frère avait déjà eu l'occasion d'approcher.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, seulement troublé, à l'occasion, par le bruissement de feuilles tournées distraitement, le craquement d'une chaise, le crissement d'une plume sur un parchemin froissé, une toux discrète ou le crépitement de l'une des deux torches allumées au-dessus de la table. L'homme écarta discrètement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, alors qu'il étudiait, les yeux plissés, le texte jauni par le temps, du vieux grimoire poussiéreux posé devant lui. Il ne leva les yeux, interrompant sa recherche, qu'à l'ouverture soudaine de la porte, un rai de lumière soudain s'immisçant aussitôt dans la pièce, rapidement masqué par la forme sombre qui se découpa aussitôt dans l'encadrement de la pièce.

Bartémius Junior pénétra d'un pas vif dans la pièce, portant précautionneusement, presque révérencieusement, un tas informe de vêtement qui, Severus le savait, était l'apparence difforme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivis de près par le long serpent noir qui glissait silencieusement sur les dalles froides. De toute évidence, ils venaient de nourrir le mage noir avec son habituelle préparation à base du venin de Nagini. Le Mangemort blond déposa son précieux fardeau dans son fauteuil, face au foyer éteint, alors que le reptile venait s'enrouler, lentement, autour du meuble.

«- Êtes-vous bien installé, maître ? s'enquit fébrilement le serviteur, en allumant machinalement un feu dans l'âtre vide sans quitter des yeux la silhouette difforme du mage noir.

-Ca ira, merci. » rétorqua la voix froide du lord noir.

Severus reporta son attention sur ses recherches, fronçant brièvement les sourcils en s'efforçant de déchiffrer la ligne suivante, alors que Croupton junior s'inclinait docilement devant leur maître et que d'autres Mangemorts pénétraient silencieusement dans la pièce. Cela faisait deux mois, eut égard à sa maîtrise des potions et son intelligence plus affutée que bon nombre de ses collègues encapuchonnés, qu'il épluchait les ouvrages les plus miteux et les plus sinistres qui soient, à la recherche d'une autre solution, plus durable, à la reconstitution corporelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait bien trouvé quelques pistes mais aucune n'avait réellement aboutit jusqu'à présent. L'un des arrivants laissa tomber, sans un mot, sur un coin de la table, une pile de livres tachés par l'humidité, ou par d'autres substances plus douteuses avant de rejoindre les rangs de ses acolytes. Severus ne pris même pas la peine de le remercier, songeant, non sans amertume, qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en finir avec ces ouvrages décrépis.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent soudain entendre dans le couloir, éveillant l'intérêt des occupants de la pièce, Severus finissant de retranscrire une formule intéressante sur son parchemin avant de se tourner, lui aussi, vers la porte. Nagini, lui aussi, leva la tête, sa langue fourchue sortant brièvement, alors qu'il se dressait lentement, dépliant partiellement ses anneaux luisants. Seul Voldemort lui-même ne sembla manifester aucun intérêt, n'esquissant pas un geste ou ne prononçant pas un mot.

Les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement, précédant la silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'arrêta enfin, hors d'haleine, sur le seuil, une main sur le chambranle de la porte.

« On…on les a trouvés, Maître ! » annonça-t-il, lorsqu'il eut un peu retrouver son souffle, en s'inclinant brièvement.

Un murmure enthousiaste s'éleva aussitôt parmi les Mangemorts présents dans la pièce, Severus haussant un sourcil à ces mots. De toute évidence, le dernier espion en date de leur maître, dont l'identité restait soigneusement dissimulée aux hommes en noir, semblait très bien placé, pour fournir ainsi, à chaque fois, des informations qui se confirmaient systématiquement. Sachant que les Potter prévoyaient de sortir ce soir-là, ils ne restaient plus à leurs adversaires qu'à surveiller les déplacements magiques, via les registres du Ministère, et les quartiers londoniens les plus susceptibles d'accueillir une sortie en couple.

« Ils sont à Notting hill, sur Ledbury Road. » poursuivit le messager.

En plein Londres moldu, évidemment. Un terrain de jeu idéal pour les Mangemorts les plus convaincus des bienfaits de la pureté du sang. Un massacre en perspective pour tous les non sorciers qui auraient le malheur de se trouver là lorsque les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres passeraient à l'attaque.

« Très bien, déclara alors le mage noir, toujours face au foyer, tournant le dos à ses partisans. Mulciber, charge-toi des Détraqueurs, une dizaine devrait suffire à plomber l'ambiance de leur petite soirée et ils seront sûrement ravis de semer le désespoir parmi les Moldus. Rodolphus, toi, va me chercher Hunter. Quant à toi, Bellatrix, tu vas enfin pouvoir t'amuser un peu, annonça-t-il. Selwynn, Travers, Avery, vous l'accompagnerez. »

Les deux premiers nommés s'inclinèrent et quittèrent rapidement la pièce, dans leur hâte de satisfaire les ordres de leur maître.

« Et, que doit-on faire de Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? » s'enquit finalement l'un des Mangemorts restants.

Severus plissa les yeux, guettant la réponse du mage noir. Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tuez Potter ! Et gardez la Sang-de-Bourbe en suffisamment bon état, au moins pour répondre à quelques questions…Ou plutôt non, ne tuez pas Potter, cela serait trop simple, il mérite une mort longue et douloureuse… Faites-en ce que vous voudrez, malmenez-les autant que vous le souhaitez, mais gardez les vivants, tous les deux… et, dans ce cas… Severus… »

Le concerné tressaillit et se leva précipitamment.

« Tu iras avec eux… Ta… spécialité nous sera sûrement très utile. Et je ne doute pas que tu te feras une joie de t'en servir sur ton ennemi de toujours. »

Sa _spécialité_ ? Bien sûr, songea-t-il en s'inclinant brièvement, ravi d'avoir enfin une excuse pour échapper aux vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Il s'en était déjà servit une fois, par le passé, sur Potter, d'ailleurs, et il s'en était sortit, malgré tout. Severus ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette falaise balayée par les vents, de Potter, désarmé, acculé au sommet, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors bien humain. L'envoyé de l'Ordre était pris au piège, entre le vide et le mage noir, mais Severus avait clairement vu son regard en coin en direction de la mer, en contrebas. Espérait-il leur échapper en sautant ? Cela relevait du suicide, mais avec Potter, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Nullement pressé, sûr de sa victoire, le Lord Noir attendait. L'un des hommes encapuchonnés avait alors lancé un sort, que Potter avait adroitement évité, à l'instant même où Severus lançait son propre sort, un maléfice qu'il avait lui-même conçu. Le Gryffondor avait titubé, sous le coup du sort, plus près que jamais du vide qui s'ouvrait derrière lui, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres passait à son tour à l'attaque, et que Potter se jetait dans le vide, sous le regard abasourdi de ses adversaires.

Par la suite, Severus avait appris qu'après avoir été conduit dans un état critique, pour multiples fractures suite à sa chute, hémorragie sévère, dû à son sort (même si, de toute évidence, tous l'avaient mise sur le compte de sa chute vertigineuse, plutôt qu'au sort qui avait atteint Potter avant de se jeter dans le vide) et hypothermie suite à son immersion prolongée, plusieurs jours d'hospitalisation intensive et une veille permanente de son épouse, Potter s'en était finalement remis. De toute évidence, il ne devait la vie qu'à son plongeon forcé dans la Manche, en plein mois de septembre, le froid ayant réduit considérablement son rythme cardiaque, et donc sa circulation sanguine, lui évitant ainsi de se vider de son sang aussi rapidement que prévu.

Cette fois, par contre, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. S'il avait l'occasion de s'en servir, il le ferait, sans aucune hésitation, décida-t-il mentalement en quittant la pièce à la suite des quatre autres Mangemorts affectés à la mission, alors que, derrière lui, Bartémius Junior se plaignait auprès de leur maître de ne pas avoir été, lui aussi, affecté à cette mission.

« J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. » rétorqua, froidement, le mage noir.

Severus referma la porte, tout en se demandant s'il aurait l'occasion d'avertir le professeur Dumbledore des projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au moins pour limiter les dégâts auprès des populations moldues.

* * *

Harry grimaça, portant la main à son front. Les deux garçons, à plat ventre sur le sol, dans le salon, se livraient à une partie d'échecs sorciers, que Ron menait, déjà, largement alors que les filles, assises sur le canapé, étudiaient une brochure publicitaire de Pirouette et Badin, commentant avec animation les différents articles proposés.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit le rouquin, notant son geste, alors que son cavalier assommait le fou de son ami.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, effleurant la mince cicatrice qui lui barrait le front. La douleur était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il se redressa, s'asseyant, les jambes croisées, devant le plateau de jeu posé sur le sol, entre les deux joueurs.

« En tout cas, c'est à toi… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant avec exaspération les quelques pièces noires qui avaient, pour l'instant, échappées aux attaques expertes de son ami, en s'efforçant de chasser l'étrange pressentiment qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis le début de la soirée.

« Cavalier en… »

Une vive douleur, plus saisissante que la précédente, le coupa en pleine phrase, alors qu'il plaquait instinctivement sa main gauche sur la marque en forme d'éclair, désormais chaude au toucher, sa main droite glissant sur le plateau de jeu, renversant accidentellement les pièces. Ron le fixait, bouche bée, et les filles s'étaient tues mais, sous le coup de la souffrance, le jeune Potter ne s'en rendit pas compte, ni quand Kimberley sauta précipitamment du canapé pour se ruer hors de la pièce, appelant les adultes.

Il ignorait la raison de ces élancements soudain mais ça n'était pas pour le rassurer, bien au contraire. Il se mordit les lèvres, les doigts crispés sur son front. La dernière fois que sa cicatrice lui avait fait aussi mal, c'était suite à un cauchemar, où Voldemort était présent, alors que là…

« Harry ! »

Le concerné tourna tant bien que mal la tête, alors que Sirius faisait irruption dans le salon, suivit de près par Remus et Kimberley.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui… ?

-Mal…à la…tête, articula, tant bien que mal l'enfant. Mon…front… »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard incertain et Sirius s'agenouilla près du garçon, lui pris les poignets, les écartant prudemment ses mains de son front pour avoir une meilleure vue de la balafre anormalement rougie, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Remus.

« Ca ressemble à ce que James nous a raconté, commenta-t-il, à l'attention de l'autre sorcier. Sauf…

-Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas, cette fois. On devrait prévenir Dumbledore… »

Au même instant, Harry tressaillit violemment, alors que sa médaille s'échauffait soudain contre sa peau, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi.

«- Non ! Non ! Non ! Papa ! Maman ! Non ! hurla-t-il, se débattant avec force pour se libérer de la prise de Sirius, décontenancé par ses réactions exacerbées par la douleur et la terreur, qui lui retenait toujours les poignets.

-Tu ferais mieux de le lâcher, il va finir par se faire mal, conseilla le lycanthrope.

-Harry ! Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, juste…, tenta l'autre homme, en s'exécutant

-Papa et maman sont en danger ! s'écria le garçon, plaquant à nouveau une main sur son front douloureux, tout en résistant au réflexe de porter sa main libre à sa médaille brûlante, au risque de trahir sa présence. Je… »

Les adultes échangèrent un nouveau regard, inquiets.

« Ils sont en danger ! Il faut les aider ! Il faut… »

Sirius se leva brusquement, tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

« Lunard, préviens Dumbledore, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est. Et reste avec les enfants… »

Remus acquiesça légèrement.

«- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama aussitôt le garçon.

-Certainement pas ! ripostèrent, ensemble, les deux adultes.

-Mais…

-Toi, tu restes ici, insista Sirius. S'il se passe véritablement quelque chose, il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici !

-Mais…

-Je devrais les retrouver facilement, assura-t-il. James m'a dit où il prévoyait d'aller, ce soir, ajouta-t-il en jetant un nouveau regard à son ami.

-Ne traîne pas.

-Et essaie de voir si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose pour le soulager, ajouta-t-il après un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant dont la main restait plaquée sur son front. J'pense que les Elfes doivent avoir ce qu'il faut en cuisine…

-Tu en sais quelque chose, se moqua Remus.

-Ils vont me tuer si je déboule, sans raison valable, au milieu de leur tête-à-tête, grommela Sirius. J'espère vraiment que…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans cet état par hasard, assura le lycanthrope. Allez, file ! Vite ! »

L'autre adulte acquiesça avec gravité et quitta vivement le salon.

« Kim, peux-tu aller voir en cuisine, s'il reste une potion calmante ou quelque chose comme ça, pour ton demi-frère ?

-Non, protesta aussitôt le garçon, écarquillant les yeux à ces mots, alors que la fillette filait déjà s'acquitter de la tâche. Non, je ne veux pas dormir, il faut…

-Ca te soulagera, répliqua posément Remus en s'accroupissant à son tour devant lui. T'inquiéter et souffrir ne feront pas rentrer tes parents plus vite.

-Mais…

-Ca ira, Harry, assura l'adulte. Sirius les retrouvera, tu en as ma parole. Et dès que j'aurai prévenu le professeur Dumbledore…

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont vraiment des problèmes ? »

L'adulte et le jeune Potter se tournèrent tous deux vers Ron, se rappelant ainsi la présence des enfants Weasley.

« Il y a des chances, reconnut le lycanthrope. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de véritables raisons de s'inquiéter. »

Harry n'en était guère convaincu, sa médaille continuant à chauffer douloureusement contre sa poitrine ce qui, combinée à son front douloureux, ne faisait que lui confirmer que, quoi qu'en dise Remus, ses parents avaient certainement, en cet instant, de gros problèmes.

« Je vous laisse seuls deux minutes. » déclara cependant l'adulte en se levant.

Harry le suivit du coin de l'œil alors qu'il traversait la pièce, pour sortir sur la terrasse, sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier usée. Il aperçu un fugace éclat argenté qui disparu rapidement dans l'obscurité qui s'étendait au dehors.

Au même instant, un plateau apparu dans un claquement sec sur la table basse du salon, chargé de tasses et de mets divers, rapidement suivit par Kaly, tenant Kimberley par la main. La créature magique s'inclina respectueusement.

«- La tasse blanche est pour Maître Harry, annonça-t-elle. La bouteille de Bièraubeurre, pour Monsieur Remus. Puisque vous avez déjà dînés, nous avons également préparé une très légère collation.

-Merci Kaly. »

L'Elfe s'inclina à nouveau et disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue, alors que Kim tendait déjà la tasse en question à son demi-frère qui se massait toujours le front d'une main.

« Tiens, ça t'aidera à ne plus avoir mal à la tête. »

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu, mais accepta quand même l'objet, contemplant son contenu sans grand intérêt. Il renifla machinalement le breuvage ambré, mais ne perçu aucune odeur inhabituelle, pouvant trahir l'ajout d'une potion quelconque. Remus, rejoignant les enfants sur ces entrefaites, esquissa un sourire en surprenant son geste.

«- Ca ne pourra te faire que du bien, Harry, tu peux me croire, insista-t-il en distribuant les tasses restantes aux trois autres jeunes.

-Je ne veux pas dormir… Pas alors que…

-Kaly a promis que ça ne te fera pas dormir, intervint Kimberley en se calant sur le canapé, près de Ginny, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Ca t'évitera juste d'avoir mal à la tête.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, assura la petite en souriant largement. Je l'ai vu faire, et ce n'était pas une potion de sommeil. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, hésitant toujours, et jeta un regard méfiant à Remus qui faisait déjà passé aux enfants Weasley une assiette chargée de parts de tarte à la rhubarbe.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire comme ton père, à refuser de prendre des potions sensées t'aider à aller mieux, j'espère ? » rétorqua l'adulte en le fixant avec gravité, mais sans pouvoir réprimer l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé.

Mais Harry se décida malgré tout à boire la potion contenue dans sa tasse d'Ambre. Après tout, si ça pouvait réellement atténuer la douleur lancinante qui continuait à lui vriller le crâne, il n'allait pas s'en priver…surtout qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur sa médaille pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de son père.

* * *

Une plainte sourde, un martèlement continu semblant résonner dans sa tête. Lily cilla, sa vision s'éclaircissant rapidement. Elle secoua brièvement la tête, mais au lieu d'atténuer son malaise, ce geste ne fit que le renforcer. Elle grimaça et porta la main à son visage. Ce faisant, elle fronça les sourcils, contemplant la substance poisseuse, rougeâtre, qui recouvrait ses doigts… Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, en identifiant ce dont il s'agissait… du sang. Cette découverte éveilla aussitôt les souvenirs des derniers évènements.

* * *

_flash back_

_Lily éclata de rire, suite à une plaisanterie de son compagnon. Tous deux remontaient Ledbury Road, en devisant de tout et de rien, indifférents aux gens qui les entouraient. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, James l'entrainait résolument vers une destination connue de lui seul, malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme pour lui soutirer plus d'informations._

_« Oh allez, James, s'il te plaît ! »_

_Il sourit, amusé._

_« Inutile d'insister, Lily, je… »_

_Il se tût et se figea, les sourcils froncés._

_« James, qu'est-ce qui… ? »_

_Il l'interrompit d'un geste, plaçant ses doigts en travers de ses lèvres. Lily tendit l'oreille, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Un silence étrange régnait autour d'eux. Une lampe grésilla au-dessus d'eux puis s'éteignit, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Une obscurité qui n'avait rien de naturelle, trop sombre, trop dense. Ils étaient seuls… ou presque. Un râle sinistre, étouffé, se fit entendre. La jeune femme frissonna, réalisant ce que cela voulait dire._

_« Des Détraqueurs. » souffla-t-elle._

_James avait déjà tiré leurs deux baguettes de la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui tendit la sienne. Elle referma les doigts sur l'item magique, se concentrant déjà sur des souvenirs heureux, sur la chaleur du corps près du sien, sur le bras passé autour de sa taille. James, Harry, Kim, tous trois s'imposèrent avec force à son esprit. Harry et sa mine soucieuse à l'idée de leur sortie, Kimberley et son large sourire innocent, James, toujours près d'elle, guettant l'instant propice pour agir, concentré, arborant désormais une expression bien différente de celle qu'il affichait un instant plus tôt, alors qu'il refusait de lui livrer un quelconque indice sur leur destination. _

_Des silhouettes plus sombres que la nuit se détachaient désormais sur l'obscurité, se dressant à quelques mètres d'eux, se rapprochant inexorablement, la vague de froid caractéristique de leur présence semblant se resserrer autour d'eux._

_« Souvenirs heureux, Lily, souvenirs heureux. » s'exhorta-t-elle mentalement, repoussant ainsi les sombres pensées que la proximité des sinistres gardiens d'Azkaban imposait à son esprit._

_Elle songea à la première fois où elle avait pris Harry dans ses bras, bébé innocent qu'elle devait soustraire à tout prix à la menace qui risquait de s'abattre sur lui. Le souvenir touchant du père et du fils, les deux hommes de sa vie, endormis, tous deux sur le canapé du salon, si semblables. Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé depuis son retour en Grande-Bretagne, lors de leur précédente sortie en tête-à-tête. La soirée qu'il avait organisée au manoir, pour le nouvel an, leurs vacances, rien qu'eux quatre, telle une famille ordinaire, les sourires radieux des enfants,…_

_« Spero patronum ! »_

_La biche argentée émergea de sa baguette, en même temps que le cerf, reproduction parfaite de sa forme Animagus, de James. Les deux créatures scintillantes galopèrent, côte à côte, en direction de l'ennemi, leur éclat argenté semblant gagner en intensité en présence de l'autre, obligeant leurs invocateurs à plisser les yeux, pour se protéger de la soudaine clarté qui baignait les lieux sur leur passage._

_« J'avais oublié, ça, murmura l'Auror, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme, alors que les cervidés argentés, épaule contre épaule, chargeaient les formes sombres des Détraqueurs. Le pouvoir des Patronus appariés._

_-De _nos_ Patronus appariés, précisa Lily en riant, alors que les créatures encagoulées reculaient, se dispersaient, sous la force des deux sorts conjugués. Ils ne peuvent qu'être plus forts, puisqu'ils sont ensembles…Tout comme nous._

_-Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Regardez-les. »_

_La menace écartée, les Détraqueurs ayant été repoussés, la lampe, au dessus d'eux, se ralluma, alors que les Patronus revenaient vers eux, trottinant côte à côte. _

_«- Quel frimeur, se moqua la jeune femme, alors que le cerf secouait fièrement la tête, levant exagérément les pattes, cherchant à l'occasion à mordiller l'encolure de la biche qui le repoussait d'un coup de tête puis l'ignorait, la tête haute._

_-Quelle obstinée, rétorqua l'homme, tout aussi amusé par le manège des deux créatures scintillantes. Mais la persévérance finit toujours par payer. » ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard entendu à sa compagne, alors que les deux créatures les rejoignaient, nez contre nez, avant de se volatiliser, ensemble, ayant effectué la tâche qui leur était assignée._

_Il y eut un bref silence, alors que les deux sorciers contemplaient les particules lumineuses qui se dispersaient dans l'air nocturne._

_« Ces Détraqueurs n'étaient pas là par hasard, observa Lily, revenant à la réalité du moment. A moins d'un sacré concours de circonstances… »_

_Un sort fendit l'air, effleurant l'oreille de l'homme qui se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour voir trois silhouettes vêtues de noir, le visage masqué, sortir d'une rue proche, baguette à la main._

_«- De toute évidence, dix Détraqueurs ne suffisaient pas, ironisa l'un d'eux. Et ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de s'occuper des Moldus avant d'aller voir ces deux là…_

_-Tant mieux, ça nous laissera, à nous aussi, la possibilité de nous amuser un peu. » persifla un deuxième._

_Lily jeta un bref regard au troisième homme en noir, silencieux. Même si les deux autres, Travers et Avery, étaient aisément identifiables à leur voix, l'autre, lui, restait un mystère, même si sa silhouette lui était familière. James se déplaça légèrement, se plaçant ainsi entre leurs adversaires et elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant sa vaine tentative pour s'interposer et se glissa aussitôt auprès de lui, changeant sa baguette de main pour s'emparer de la main libre de son compagnon, la serrant étroitement._

_«- Touchant, se moqua le premier Mangemort._

_-Ne sois donc pas jaloux, Travers, tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de te tenir la main, rétorqua James en le gratifiant d'un sourire provocateur. A la condition de garder la cagoule, bien sûr, pour ne pas effrayer une quelconque prétendante ! Protégo. » _

_Le sortilège adverse s'écrasa contre son bouclier dans un tintement étouffé._

_« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? se moqua James. Je m'attendais à mieux, de votre part. »_

_Des hurlements se firent entendre, dans la rue voisine, au plus grand amusement des hommes en noirs._

_« Au moins, il y en a qui passent du bon temps, lâcha Avery, narquois. Connaissant Bellatrix, j'aurai presque de la peine pour ces Moldus… Presque. »_

_Le couple échangea un regard entendu. Sans un mot, ils savaient ce qu'il leur restait à faire._

_« Stupéfix ! »_

_Sans attendre de voir si leurs sorts avaient atteint, ou non, leurs cibles, tous deux s'élancèrent vers la ruelle proche, dans l'intention de prêter main forte aux victimes des jeux morbides auxquels la femme Mangemort aimait se livrer. Un sort fusa au-dessus d'eux, les manquants de peu, pour s'écraser sur un mur proche. James attira Lily vers lui, pour l'écarter des éclats de pierres qui tombèrent sur leur passage, alors qu'ils contournaient le bâtiment, se soustrayant brièvement aux attaques ennemies, s'engouffrant ainsi dans l'allée obscure, se laissant guider par les cris de douleurs des Moldus torturés par Bellatrix._

_« Expelliarmus ! » s'exclama Lily en apercevant enfin la cousine psychotique de Sirius et un autre homme en noir, encagoulé, qui, dos à eux, contemplaient avec une joie malsaine les deux Moldus qui se tordaient de douleur à ses pieds._

_Bellatrix, le visage découvert, se détourna aussitôt, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, le sortilège ricochant contre son bouclier. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres en apercevant le couple qui venait, ainsi, de s'immiscer dans ses occupations douteuses. Sa baguette fendit l'air mais son sort n'atteignit jamais son but, se brisant, à son tour, sur le sortilège de protection lancé en hâte par Lily, alors que James se figeait devant elle, tendant le bras pour la dissuader d'avancer d'avantage. _

_«- Oh mais qui avons-nous là ? minauda la femme Mangemort, arrachant un ricanement à l'autre homme en noir qui l'accompagnait. L'Auror déchu et sa Sang-de-Bourbe adorée._

_-Laisse ces Moldus tranquille, intima froidement Lily. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec notre monde._

_-Ah oui ? ironisa Bellatrix en esquissant un rictus méprisant. Je les trouve, pourtant, très divertissant… Un peu bruyants mais… Cessez donc de geindre ! Avada Kedavra, aboya-t-elle en fendant l'air de sa baguette en direction de ses victimes, qui s'effondrèrent, inertes, sous le regard effaré du couple. Vous disiez ? ajouta-t-elle, feignant un intérêt poli, nullement affectée par le meurtre qu'elle venait de commettre._

_-Tu n'es qu'une … » s'indigna Lily en s'élançant dans sa direction, rapidement retenue par James, alors que des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient, déjà, entendre derrière eux, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des Mangemorts qu'ils avaient, brièvement, distancés sur l'avenue principale. Le couple échangea un bref regard, conscient de se retrouver pris en tenailles entre les deux groupes, dans cette ruelle mal éclairée et encadrée, de part et d'autres, par de hautes façades. D'un commun accord, tous deux se placèrent dos à dos, pour ne pas offrir de cible trop facile à l'ennemi, baguette à la main._

_« Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître que ces…larves ont eu, pendant un bref instant, leur intérêt, reprit la sorcière brune, alors que les trois autres hommes en noir les rejoignaient. Du moins jusqu'à l'intervention de prises plus... coriaces. » ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire carnassier._

_L'autre Mangemort ricana derrière elle. Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, elle passa à l'attaque, sa baguette s'abattant dans un mouvement incisif. James contra habillement l'offensive, le sortilège ricochant contre son bouclier, pour s'écraser dans le mur le plus proche._

_« Bellatrix, n'oublie pas les ordres. » aboya Travers._

_La sorcière eut un reniflement dédaigneux._

_« Rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu, lâcha-t-elle, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Endoloris. »_

_Face à elle, James contra aisément le sort qui ricocha, manquant de peu le Mangemort qui accompagnait la sorcière. Celui-ci se jeta sur le côté en jurant, et se lança lui aussi à l'attaque, rapidement imité par les trois autres._

_A cinq contre deux, la situation n'était guère favorable au couple, surtout face à la férocité des attaques de Bellatrix, ou les offensives plus subtiles du Mangemort encore non-identifié qui les avaient suivis dans la ruelle, qui intervenait à l'occasion, par des sorts informulés. _

_Lily serra les dents, réprimant à grande peine une exclamation douloureuse, lorsqu'un sort l'effleura, passant sous son bras tendu, lui brûlant la hanche, entaillant sa robe au passage, avant de finir sa course dans le mur le plus proche._

_«- Ca va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt James, derrière elle, tout en contrant une attaque de Selwynn, le visage désormais à découvert, qui combattait au côté de Bellatrix._

_-Oui, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. » siffla-t-elle, portant sa main libre à son flanc, ses doigts effleurant la substance poisseuse sur sa peau, là où elle avait été touchée._

_Malgré tout, elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle, alors qu'il lançait un sort à l'attention de Selwynn qui le para tant bien que mal avant de répliquer à son tour. La jeune femme se sentit entraîner sur le côté, un autre maléfice les manquants de peu, l'air semblant crépiter sur le passage du faisceau lumineux qui, ayant manqué sa cible, termina sa course sur le sol, creusant un cercle presque parfait dans le sol._

_«- Merci, lança Lily, un bref sourire aux lèvres, en revenant dos à dos avec son compagnon, en désarmant l'un de ses adverses en feintant adroitement pour contourner ses défenses._

_-Mais de rien, et joli coup, très chère, répliqua-t-il, en parant une nouvelle offensive de Bellatrix, avant de stupéfixer un autre de leurs opposants, se tournant vivement pour lancer son sortilège par-dessus le bras gauche de sa partenaire, alors qu'elle-même neutralisait définitivement le sorcier qu'elle avait, déjà, désarmé, alors qu'il tentait de récupérer son arme._

_-Un chacun, plaisanta-t-elle. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, monsieur l'Auror. »_

_James éclata de rire, tout en parant un autre sort._

_« Si tu le prends comme ça…, riposta-t-il, clairement amusé. Je te parie un nouveau diner que j'en neutralise plus que… »_

_Un sort vert fusa dans leur direction, tous deux se séparèrent, évitant de peu le maléfice mortel qui passa entre eux dans une bourrasque fatidique, mais James ne pu éviter l'autre sortilège, lancé, derrière lui, dans un souffle à peine audible par le Mangemort le plus discret._

_« JAMES ! » s'exclama, effarée, Lily en le voyant tituber sous la violence du sort qui le heurta de plein fouet, lacérant les vêtements et les chairs._

_Le rire triomphal de Bellatrix tinta étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle jetait inconsciemment un sortilège de protection qui se dressa, translucide, entre leurs ennemis et eux, avant de rattraper son compagnon alors qu'il s'effondrait, s'affaiblissant rapidement, son corps parcouru de spasmes inquiétants, et l'étendait le plus précautionneusement possible sur le sol, prenant alors clairement conscience l'étendue des dégâts engendrés par le maléfice._

_« Non ! s'alarma-t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur le sol, face au liquide vermeil qui s'écoulait abondamment des multiples plaies que le sort avait produit, teintant d'un rouge profond les vêtements et la peau, maculant ses propres mains, plaquées sur son torse, là où les entailles étaient les plus importantes, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir instinctivement l'hémorragie. Ne dis rien, ne dis rien. Garde tes forces, s'étrangla-t-elle en notant l'effort évident que James faisait pour parler, ses prunelles noisettes, écarquillées, rivées sur elle, son teint blafard rapidement dissimulé par le sang qui coulait sur sa peau. _

_Indifférente aux ricanements amusés des Mangemorts devant ses pitoyables tentatives et aux larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, ses doigts, humides, glissèrent sur sa baguette, alors qu'elle la pointait sur les profondes blessures sanguinolentes. _

_« Ne t'endors pas, tu m'entends, tu ne dois pas surtout pas t'endormir. » souffla-t-elle en le voyant ciller, ses paupières s'abaissant lentement derrière ses lunettes de travers sur son nez._

_Peut-être l'avait-il entendu, peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'instinct de survie mais il rouvrit les yeux, soutenant le regard brillant de larmes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle lançait, tour à tour, tous les sorts de soins qui s'imposaient à son esprit embrumé par l'angoisse._

_Tremblante, elle sentit une panique croissante s'emparer de tout son être en constant, horrifiée, que ses tentatives demeuraient, l'une après l'autre, inefficace, ne parvenant pas à juguler l'hémorragie importante provoquée par le maléfice. Elle se mordit les lèvres, les mains rougies du sang qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir de toutes les façons possibles, alors que son dernier espoir, le dernier sort curatif susceptible de lui être utile en pareille circonstances, restait, lui aussi, sans aucun effet. _

_Obnubilée par l'état de son compagnon et son impuissance à l'aider, elle n'entendit pas le tintement de son sortilège de protection lorsqu'il vola en éclat sous l'offensive ennemie._

_« Reste avec moi, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant ses iris se voiler, ses paupières s'abaissant lentement. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas tomber, James, tiens bon, je t'en prie. »_

_Puis une vive douleur, elle se sentit tomber, sur le corps inerte de son compagnon, avant de perdre connaissance._

_fin du flash back_

* * *

« JAMES ! » s'écria-t-elle, se redressant brusquement, vacillant sous la soudaineté du mouvement.

Prenant appui sur le sol sombre et poisseux pour se stabiliser, les yeux fermés, secouant doucement la tête dans une vaine tentative de s'éclaircir les idées, une seule pensée s'imposait, inlassablement, à son esprit embrumé. James était blessé, gravement. Il avait besoin de soin. Elle devait…

Un rire glacial la ramena impitoyablement à la réalité du moment, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle releva vivement la tête, sa nuque craquant légèrement à ce geste brutal, pour faire face à des silhouettes sombres, toutes encapuchonnées à l'exception de Bellatrix, un rictus sardonique étirant ses lèvres, qui se tenait à la droite d'un autre sorcier masqué, qui, lui, portait dans ses bras un étrange paquet. D'un bref coup d'œil, elle étudia enfin son environnement. Ils étaient toujours à Londres, dans la rue déserte et obscure où Bellatrix les avait délibérément entraînés, James et elle, en s'acharnant sur des Moldus qui avaient juste eu le malheur de se trouver là et qui gisaient, désormais, sans vie, un peu plus loin, hors de vue.

« Très touchant. » se moqua une voix froide, s'élevant dudit paquet, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions.

Une voix, facilement identifiable, qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis bien longtemps, lui arrachant un frisson, alors que son regard se posait sur la créature, soigneusement emmaillotée dans ce qu'elle supposait être une robe de sorcier noire bien trop grande pour lui et qui ne laissait voir que son visage blafard, inhumain.

L'étrange aspect auquel était désormais réduit le mage noir, bien que considérablement diminué, était plus effrayant que jamais, totalement contre-nature. Pourtant, malgré la vulnérabilité de son apparence, il dégageait toujours la même aura maléfique que lors de leur dernière confrontation, alors qu'il se dressait devant elle, sûr de sa victoire, prêt à tout pour s'assurer la pérennité de son règne de ténèbres, quitte à s'en prendre à des femmes et un nourrisson. Mais face au sacrifice de Rébecca et à sa propre détermination à protéger son fils, quitte à donner sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait, le mage noir avait été détruit et était désormais réduit à cette abominable esquisse d'être humain.

« Ta première pensée, pour un homme que tu as pourtant jeté, bien des années plus tôt. » continua Voldemort, visiblement amusé par la situation.

Lily tressaillit, alors qu'une vague d'effroi s'emparait d'elle. James était blessé, elle devait le tirer de là au plus vite.

« Où est-il ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulu la plus incisive possible. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit à nouveau, vaguement amusé.

« N'as-tu donc rien remarqué ? »

La jeune femme cilla, déstabilisée par ses propos, et baissa les yeux qui se dilatèrent d'horreur, son esprit torturé analysant rapidement la situation, alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de son environnement immédiat. A genoux sur le sol, se retenant toujours de ses mains, elle baignait dans une vaste étendue rougeâtre, encore tiède sous ses doigts, qui brillait faiblement dans la pénombre, reflétant les lueurs émises par les baguettes ennemies et la pâle lueur du lampadaire le plus proche.

« Non…, souffla-t-elle, alors qu'un terrible pressentiment s'imposait à son esprit et que son estomac se contractait dangereusement. Non. »

* * *

Oui, je sais, je reviens dans mes mauvaises habitudes…

Au prochain chapitre, notamment, une confrontation Dylan/Lily et le devenir de James…

Ah et, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu de très gros doutes avec le pluriel de « Patronus », pour moi, comme un Animagus devient des Animagi, j'étais partie sur des Patroni… Sauf qu'après vérification dans les livres, c'est bien des Patronus… Bref, j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai buggué dessus à ce point ^^

Je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour publier le prochain chapitre, vu que j'aimerai finir et publier le prochain chapitre de _Deux Epoques_ entre temps… Et ça me permettra peut-être de prendre un peu de distance avec _Comme avant_, et me sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ces blocages un peu trop récurrents…

Eut égard à la fin du chapitre, j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder quand même…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	21. Espoir et désespoir

Voilà, enfin, un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. Mieux vaut tard que jamais me direz-vous… Mais entre les impératifs du quotidien, les blocages et le temps passé sur un certain site web consacré à Harry Potter, j'ai pris pas mal de temps à venir à bout de ce chapitre qui m'a posé bien des soucis.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si ce n'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je rectifierai fissa ^^

Que dire concernant ce chapitre de 24 pages ? Il m'a posé pas mal de soucis, surtout sur la façon de le mener comme je le voulais… J'avais prévu la confrontation Lily/Dylan pour ce chapitre mais, ça sera pour le prochain… Je n'en suis pas franchement satisfaite (comme souvent) mais je préférais ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Chapitre à nouveau dédié à _**Lina**_. Pour lui avoir donné de faux espoir :D

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, la défunte Rebecca et quelques autres), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Espoir et désespoir

Lily se retourna, un élancement lui traversa le flanc à ce geste mais elle ne s'en soucia guère sur l'instant, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Mais elle ne pu réprimer un cri horrifié lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps profondément meurtri de son compagnon, étendu, inerte, sur le sol à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« James ! »

Le rejoignant, la jeune femme tendit une main tremblante, effleurant son visage rougit par le sang, l'appelant à nouveau. Ce faisant, elle tressaillit en sentant sa peau, anormalement froide, sous ses doigts. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle glissa, fébrile, les doigts contre son cou, résistant tant bien que mal aux larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, et réprima un soupir de soulagement en percevant son pouls, faible et irrégulier, mais présent. Au moins était-il encore en vie, ce qui était plutôt surprenant, au vue de l'importante quantité de sang qu'il avait déjà perdu.

« Tu es restée inconsciente plus longtemps que prévu, reprit, froidement, le mage noir, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions. Nous avons dû brièvement neutraliser l'effet du sort, il aurait été dommage qu'il meurt, ce qui ne serait tardé d'ailleurs, sans que tu puisses y assister. Après tout, quoi de plus terrible que de rester là, impuissante, désarmée et sans le contre-sort adéquat, et de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que voir la vie le quitter, lentement, inexorablement, à ton réveil ? »

La jeune femme tressaillit à ces mots, et se mordit les lèvres, cherchant fébrilement sa baguette du regard, en vain.

«- Vous êtes abject, lâcha-t-elle, penchée au-dessus de son compagnon désormais inconscient, dans un souffle parfaitement audible dans le silence pesant qui régnait sur les lieux. Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde…

-Comment oses-tu insulter de la sorte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, s'insurgea aussitôt Bellatrix en s'avançant. Tu devrais ramper à ses pieds, là où se trouve votre place, à tes semblables et toi.

-Jamais ! riposta Lily. Plutôt mourir.

-Ca, ça peut se régler très rapidement, persiffla la femme Mangemort.

-Non. »

La voix glaciale claqua comme un fouet, la sorcière se figeant aussitôt, même si elle continuait à fusiller l'autre jeune femme du regard, un feu haineux animant ses prunelles dilatées.

«- Mais, maître…

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle, rappela, sèchement, le mage noir. Par contre, en ce qui concerne l'autre… »

Lily se redressa vivement à ses mots, et se retourna, face à l'ennemi, les yeux brillants d'une détermination farouche, s'interposant ainsi entre le mage noir et ses partisans et son compagnon.

Voldemort ricana, amusé.

« Idiote. Ton geste stupide ne le protègera pas. Après tout, je n'ai nul besoin de le tuer moi-même, puisqu'il me suffit de laisser le maléfice auquel il a été soumis faire son œuvre. Ca ne serait l'affaire que de quelques minutes, pour que le peu de ce liquide vital qui lui reste encore ne le quitte définitivement. »

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire glacial et tendit la main, ou du moins l'étrange moignon qui devait être l'une des mains de son corps difforme en direction de l'un de ses Mangemorts. Celui-ci se raidit, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui. Plissant les yeux, elle se déplaça, attirant prudemment le corps inerte de son compagnon à elle. Il lui suffirait d'une baguette, d'une seule, pour transplaner et les sortir, lui et elle, de ce traquenard. Elle pourrait alors le conduire à Poudlard, où Madame Pomfresh serait sûrement en mesure de le soigner.

Mais aucune de leurs armes n'était visible, les Mangemorts ayant probablement profité de leur inconscience pour récupérer leurs baguettes.

* * *

_flash back_

_Severus abaissa sa baguette et esquissa un sourire satisfait sous sa cagoule en voyant Potter tituber sous la force de son maléfice. Le cri angoissé de la jeune femme qui accompagnait son rival de toujours fut bien vite couvert par le rire extatique de Bellatrix qui arracha un étrange frisson au Mangemort qui s'était fait aussi discret que possible jusqu'à présent, attendant le moment propice d'agir._

_Mais la femme Mangemort avait déjà repris l'offensive, à l'attention de celle qu'elle considérait comme une anormalité et dont le sang lui paraissait trop impur pour mériter de vivre. Mais, même dans sa détresse évidente, Evans avait conservé suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour lancer un sortilège de protection qui arrêta aisément les offensives de Bellatrix. _

_Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri frustré, trépignant presque sur place, et attaqua à nouveau, sans même remarquer l'inactivité de l'un des deux hommes en noir encore en état de se battre, mais se heurtant toujours à la paroi translucide qui la séparait d'Evans. Celle-ci, visiblement confiante en la résistance de son bouclier, était désormais focalisée sur l'état de son compagnon. Face aux échecs successifs de Bellatrix, Travers ne tarda pas à se joindre à elle, sans plus de succès, dans le but de briser le sortilège de protection lancée par leur ennemie._

_Laissant les deux comparses s'acharner ainsi sur le bouclier d'Evans, Severus, lui, se contenta d'observer les vaines tentatives de la femme née-moldue pour neutraliser son maléfice. Il sourit, satisfait, en songeant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas avec les sortilèges curatifs usuels, il y avait veillé en le mettant au point. Lui seul connaissait le contre-sort adéquat, qu'il avait lui-même finalisé au cours de sa septième année, après plusieurs mois de réflexions. Ceci dit, il devait probablement exister une autre solution, puisque Potter avait survécu à sa précédente tentative, bien que Severus, tout comme l'ancienne Gryffondor, ignorait comment les Médicomages s'y étaient pris, à l'époque, pour contrer son maléfice._

_Déjà, de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir s'élargir, à vue d'œil, la tache écarlate qui entourait désormais Potter, et la panique croissante d'Evans alors qu'elle se débattait pour le garder conscient tout en puisant comme elle pouvait dans ses connaissances, pourtant étendues, pour tenter de juguler l'hémorragie._

_Les deux autres Mangemorts s'étaient enfin résolu à ne pas s'acharner d'avantage sur le sortilège de protection qui entourait Evans et Potter et se contentaient désormais d'observer, même si le pli outragé qui barrait le front de Bellatrix laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Travers et elle ricanèrent, se délectant visiblement de la détresse de la jeune femme, penchée au dessus de son compagnon, lui murmurant des mots qu'ils ne pouvaient saisir de là où ils étaient, et de l'affaiblissement inexorable du traître à son sang._

_Un claquement sec retentit et d'autres formes sombres surgirent dans l'allée plongée dans la pénombre. Severus se raidit imperceptiblement, percevant sans mal l'aura menaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant même de le distinguer, dissimulé dans son tas informe de vêtement, dans les bras d'un Mangemort qu'il supposa être Barty Croupton Junior. Celui-ci s'avança, permettant ainsi à son maître d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de la situation. Le Lord noir parcouru la scène du regard, jaugeant la situation, sans se soucier des propos révérencieux de Bellatrix qui saluait ainsi son arrivée, ses prunelles rouge s'attardant un bref instant sur Severus avant de revenir sur leurs adversaires._

_«- Bien, je vois que les choses se sont déroulées comme prévues, commenta le mage noir à voix basse, de façon à n'être entendu que par ses plus proches partisans. Et neutralisez la Sang-de-Bourbe._

_-Mais son bouclier…_

_-N'est qu'une simple formalité. » trancha froidement le mage noir en se redressant légèrement dans les bras de Barty, en dégageant l'un de ses moignons de sous la robe qui l'entourait, révélant sa baguette magique._

_Il agita négligemment l'item et la fine protection magique qui les séparait du couple de sorciers céda dans un tintement cristallin qui n'alerta pas la jeune femme, obnubilée comme elle l'était par son incapacité à guérir son compagnon._

_« Reste avec moi, s'exclama-t-elle alors, sa voix trahissant sans mal son angoisse et une détresse sans nom, inconsciente de la menace qui pesait sur elle. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas tomber, James, tiens bon, je t'en prie. »_

_Vaguement troublé par son désarroi, Severus se détourna un bref instant de la scène dramatique qu'il avait provoqué et remarqua ainsi que l'un des hommes en noir, tous encagoulés, qui avaient rejoint les lieux en même temps que leur maître s'était raidit, lui aussi. Indifférente à tout ce qui ne lui permettait pas de se faire bien voir par le Lord noir, Bellatrix, elle, stupéfixa sans plus attendre la jeune femme désormais sans défense qui s'effondra sur le corps ensanglanté de l'Auror déchu, sous les ricanements de certains Mangemorts. _

_Voldemort se tourna alors vers Severus, un rictus méprisant déformant sa bouche sans lèvres, sa baguette disparaissant à nouveau sous les replis du vêtement noir qui masquait la quasi-totalité de son corps difforme, à l'exception de son visage pâle._

_« Potter ne doit pas mourir, en tout cas pas tout de suite, rappela-t-il, dans un souffle à peine audible. Tu dois bien avoir un autre sort de ta connaissance pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang durant l'inconscience de sa Sang-de-Bourbe préférée. »_

_Severus plissa les yeux, réfléchissant au sort qu'il pouvait employer pour neutraliser brièvement son maléfice sans pour autant guérir son ennemi de toujours, puis acquiesça._

_«- Très bien, alors fais-le…_

_-Maître…, cela serait plus aisé si la Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas tombé sur lui… Sa…proximité risque de nuire à l'efficacité du sort. » tenta le sorcier au nez crochu._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, visiblement agacé, puis fit signe à l'homme en noir que Severus avait vu réagir un peu plus tôt. _

_« Toi, déplace-la. » intima le mage noir._

_Son interlocuteur s'agita._

_«- Mais…_

_-Fais-le ! Et récupère leurs baguettes. »_

_La voix froide claqua, comme un fouet, dans l'allée sombre. L'homme en noir tressaillit et baissa la tête. Severus le vit serrer les poings puis s'avancer lentement sous le regard dédaigneux des autres Mangemorts. Le Maître des potions de Poudlard le fixait avec intensité, cherchant à deviner son identité. _

_Arrivé près du couple inconscient, l'homme hésita un bref instant puis se pencha et, glissant précautionneusement les mains sous les aisselles de la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, la souleva précautionneusement et l'étendit à même le sol à moins d'un mètre de son compagnon, se hâtant de la relâcher pour ramasser les deux baguettes, rougies par le sang dans lequel elles baignaient, avant de rejoindre vivement les rangs des Mangemorts. Voldemort ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de fixer Severus, lui ordonnant silencieusement, d'un regard impérieux, de faire ce qu'il attendait de lui._

_Le concerné ne se fit pas prier, son regard s'attardant un bref instant sur la flaque écarlate qui s'étendait sur le sol, autour de Potter et sa compagne dont la robe sombre et la peau pâle étaient désormais maculées de sang. Severus inspira et lança silencieusement le sortilège qui, supposait-il, ralentirait l'effet de son maléfice, conformément aux ordres de son Maître. Puisque, des années auparavant, le bain forcé de Potter avait ralentit l'effet de son sortilège, un sortilège réfrigérant quelque peu amélioré devrait suffire à le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que son maître décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute._

_« Bien, commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur un ton qui exprimait clairement sa satisfaction. Et maintenant, réglons certaines choses avant de réveiller notre…invitée. Rodolphus, réveille-moi ces deux idiots. » ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux Mangemorts que le couple avait pu neutraliser au cours de l'échauffourée._

_ fin du flash back._

* * *

Harry s'agita sur le canapé, s'attirant le regard anxieux de sa demi-sœur, assise à côté de lui. Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Sirius et rien, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pu réellement apaiser le garçon. Durant cette attente, qui lui semblait interminable et de moins en moins supportable, il avait sentit la chaleur émise par sa médaille diminuer considérablement contre sa peau et il lui avait fallut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas y porter la main, au risque de s'attirer des questions gênantes sur la raison de son geste. Il devait continuer à taire l'existence de cette médaille.

Il avait déjà vécu la rupture totale du lien l'unissant à son père, lorsque sa médaille lui avait été arrachée quelques semaines plus tôt, ou la brûlure, presque intolérable, du métal chauffé à blanc indiquant une menace quelconque, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation là, plus mesurée et progressive. De toute évidence, quelque chose s'était passé, mais quoi ? Etait-ce bon ou pas ?

« Ca va, Harry ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, en glissant l'une de ses mains dans celle du garçon, l'arrachant ainsi à ses sombres réflexions.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire incertain, en notant l'expression de la fillette, et serra brièvement sa main. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus, qui se tenait jusque là près de la fenêtre, se retourner, visiblement intéressé par la réponse que le garçon ferait.

«- Je n'ai plus mal à la tête en tout cas, assura l'enfant.

-Mais tu restes inquiet quand même. » insista la petite.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, face à la persévérance de Kimberley qui semblait avoir, bel et bien, hérité de leur mère ce trait de sa personnalité. Lorsqu'elle décidait quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout. Le garçon rencontra le regard, où se mêlait amusement et appréhension, de Remus et haussa les épaules.

«- Il y a de quoi l'être, sachant que maman et mon père sont sûrement en danger.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore va arranger ça, intervint Ron en se penchant sur son fauteuil pour poser sa tasse d'Ambre sur la table basse. Mes parents disent toujours qu'il est le seul que Vous-Savez-Qui aie jamais craint.

-Rien ne prouve que Voldemort soit… dans le coup. » intervint posément Remus, faisant tressaillir les deux enfants Weasley.

Kimberley, guère habituée à entendre parler du mage noir, inclina la tête sur le côté, surprise par leur réaction, alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

« Il faudrait plus que de simples Mangemorts pour poser problème à mon père. » assura-t-il, confiant en les compétences paternelles.

Ces propos arrachèrent un sourire à l'adulte chargé de veillé sur eux, visiblement amusé par la foi absolue de l'enfant envers la capacité de son père à se tirer des situations les plus incroyables.

«- Je reconnais que ton père serait prêt à tout pour toi, Harry, mais même James a ses limites...

-Papa reviendra ! Et maman aussi ! » s'exclama l'enfant, se levant brusquement du canapé.

Faisant fi des protestations de sa demi-sœur et l'appel de Remus, le garçon fila vers la porte, contrarié et ne supportant plus cette attente prolongée. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire mais tout lui semblait préférable en cet instant que de rester assis bien gentiment. Profitant de leur tourner le dos, il leva la main, ses doigts se saisissant machinalement de la breloque magique à travers le tee-shirt qu'il portait et ferma les yeux.

« Papa, reviens. » pensa-t-il, priant silencieusement pour le devenir de ses parents, mais plus particulièrement son père qui n'était entré dans sa vie que quelques mois plus tôt et avec qui il partageait un lien unique.

* * *

Dardant ses prunelles émeraude, chargées de tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait mettre dans un regard, sur le Mangemort désigné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lily réfléchissait, cherchant vainement une solution, tout en resserrant sa prise sur son compagnon inconscient. L'homme en noir, dont la cagoule masquait ses traits, semblait hésiter, soutenant tant bien que mal le regard intense de la jeune femme avant de détourner, enfin, la tête.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. » siffla Voldemort.

Un mouvement furtif parmi les rangs des Mangemorts capta l'attention de la jeune femme. Légèrement en retrait de Bellatrix, un homme, lui aussi masqué, fixait la scène, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se raidit, sentant sûrement peser sur lui le regard de la sorcière aux cheveux auburn, et abaissa sa main gauche, tentant vainement de la dissimuler à son regard. Lily écarquilla les yeux. Au moins, elle savait désormais où se trouvaient leurs baguettes, à James et elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de les récupérer.

Au même instant, elle sentit son compagnon tressaillir entre ses bras. Baissant les yeux, elle eut la surprise de croiser son regard noisette, ses pupilles dilatées par une souffrance sans nom. Son torse se souleva brièvement, du sang s'écoulant à nouveau des plaies qui s'étendaient sur son corps, ruisselant sur ses vêtements lacérés désormais trop imbibés du liquide écarlate pour absorber quoi que ce soit d'autre, et il articula silencieusement un mot qu'elle identifia sans mal. Elle se mordit les lèvres en songeant que, même en de telles circonstances, il parvenait encore à penser à leur fils, en lieu sûr au manoir.

« Fais-le ! » insista le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la ramenant à la réalité du moment.

Son serviteur tressaillit et s'avança d'un pas, pointant sa baguette vers le couple. Lily serra plus que jamais son compagnon contre elle, impuissante, priant pour un miracle.

Une forme sombre jaillit de nulle part et percuta le sorcier avec violence, le projetant au sol, sa baguette lui échappant, tombant dans un tintement sourd sur le sol de l'allée. La jeune femme réprima un cri de joie, reconnaissant la forme canine de Sirius, et ne s'interrogea même pas sur la raison de sa présence. Profitant de cette diversion inespérée et du désordre qui s'ensuivit dans la ruelle, Lily relâcha brièvement sa prise sur son compagnon et, à genoux sur le sol, tendant le bras autant qu'elle le pouvait sans s'éloigner de lui, s'empara de la baguette ainsi abandonnée, stupéfixant sans plus attendre l'un des Mangemorts, qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort sur le chien noir. Sirius aboya, la remerciant pour son intervention, avant de se retourner vivement pour se jeter sur le Mangemort qui portait le mage noir.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas réalisé la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou peut-être espérait-il profiter du moment de surprise engendré par son intervention pour s'attaquer à lui, en tout cas, il semblait décider à tenter sa chance. La voix glaciale s'éleva, cinglante comme un fouet et le chien jappa douloureusement, touché à la tête en pleine course.

« NON ! » hurla la jeune femme en le voyant s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, amas de fourrure noire sur le sol obscure.

Le rire du mage noir, froid et perçant, se fit entendre, rapidement suivit par celui, extatique de Bellatrix, alors que le Mangemort que Sirius avait renversé se relevait lentement, fusillant du regard l'animal responsable de sa chute. Une haine sans précédent s'empara de Lily, balayant toute pensée logique. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, en cet instant, c'était de rendre la pareille quiconque s'aviserait de prendre plaisir à faire souffrir les autres.

« Endoloris ! » souffla-t-elle, pointant son arme vers la femme Mangemort, bien décidée à lui faire payer toutes ses exactions passées.

Mais la cousine de Sirius contra sans mal le sort et se tourna vers la jeune femme, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Un sortilège impardonnable, vraiment ? » ricana-t-elle, sous le regard inquisiteur du mage noir.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la ruelle, à peine troublé par la respiration, laborieuse, de James et celle, précipitée, de Lily qui soutint sans broncher le regard belliqueux de son ennemie.

« Il te faudra faire mieux que ça, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla la brune d'une voix doucereuse. Il faut vraiment vouloir faire souffrir l'autre, le désirer au plus profond de soit… »

Du coin de l'œil, Lily nota un nouveau mouvement, à peine perceptible, au sein des rangs des hommes en noir. Celui que Sirius avait contribué à désarmer fixait, les épaules raides, sa baguette que la sorcière retenait d'une main ferme.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, une main se referma sur son poignet. Elle tressaillit, et croisa le regard d'avertissement de James, une seconde avant qu'il ne ferme à nouveau les yeux, sa tête glissant sur le côté, ses doigts relâchant leur prise. La jeune femme sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, même si Voldemort avait fait en sorte de ralentir l'effet du maléfice. Le sort était toujours effectif, l'affaiblissant de plus en plus, l'entraînement inexorablement vers une mort certaine si elle ne le sortait pas sans plus attendre de ce traquenard.

Un sort fendit l'air, s'écrasant sur le sol, près de la main de la jeune femme, la ramenant à la réalité du moment. Elle pourrait sûrement transplaner avec lui, l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste sans plus tarder, maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré une baguette… mais cela reviendrait à abandonner Sirius aux mains de l'ennemi, ce qui était inconcevable, alors qu'il venait de prendre des risques pour les aider. Et elle n'envisageait même pas de transplaner avec les deux en même temps, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient inconscients l'un comme l'autre, ce qui rendait d'autant plus délicat cette possibilité.

Quant à faire un Portoloin improvisé… Elle n'avait rien sur elle susceptible d'être utilisé… sans compter qu'il lui faudrait quelques précieuses secondes pour effectuer le sort, durant les quelles elle serait plus vulnérable que jamais face à une attaque ennemie. Son regard se posa un bref instant sur son compagnon et s'attarda sur…ses lunettes. Cela ferait l'affaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler la question du temps…

« Stupéfix ! » lâcha-t-elle, en se redressant légèrement.

Bellatrix recula, contrant aisément le sort. Mais Lily n'en demandait pas plus, matérialisant à nouveau son bouclier entre leurs adversaires et Sirius. Recourant à un sort d'attraction, elle rapprocha l'animal d'elle, alors que, déjà, les offensives ennemies ébranlaient son sortilège de protection. Patmol remua faiblement, lorsqu'il toucha à nouveau le sol, près du corps de son meilleur ami. De toute évidence, il n'était qu'assommé. Sans plus attendre, elle retira précautionneusement les lunettes de son compagnon.

« Port... » souffla-t-elle, tapotant prudemment l'item de l'extrémité de la baguette.

Son bouclier céda soudainement, dans un tintement cristallin, et l'item magique lui échappa d'un sort, l'empêchant ainsi de mener à bien son projet, lui arrachant un cri frustré, à l'instant même où des claquements secs résonnèrent dans l'allée obscure, rapidement suivit par une myriade de sorts qui fendirent l'air au-dessus d'eux. Lily soupira, soulagée, en apercevant le professeur Dumbledore à la tête des arrivants. Le vieux sorcier analysa très vite la situation, et notamment l'état critique de James.

« Professeur… »

Le puissant sorcier tendit, à son tour, sa baguette sur les lunettes que tenait la jeune femme, y appliquant le sort qu'elle avait, elle-même, tenté d'utiliser.

« Filez, on s'occupe d'eux. Il vous conduira en lieu sûr, là où les enfants pourront vous rejoindre sans risque. » lui intima le directeur de Poudlard, en reportant déjà son attention sur le combat dans lequel s'étaient engagés les sorciers qui l'accompagnaient.

Lily hésita un bref instant puis posa les lunettes dans la main la plus proche de son compagnon, y posa l'une des pattes avant du chien et toucha à son tour l'objet, à l'instant où il se déclenchait. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, elle rencontra le regard d'un Mangemort, resté à l'écart des affrontements et qui la fixait avec intensité, celui qui avait récupéré leurs baguettes, à James et elle, et ressentit un pincement au cœur en devinant son identité. Malgré le fait que ses traits lui étaient toujours masqués, elle aurait reconnu ce regard n'importe où…

« Dylan. » souffla-t-elle, avant d'être emportée hors du lieu de l'affrontement par le Portoloin.

* * *

« Maître Harry, maître Harry ! »

Assis au pied de son lit, les bras passés autour de ses genoux repliés sous son menton, le garçon, l'air morose, leva à peine les yeux vers l'Elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître dans sa chambre. Eldora s'inclina respectueusement, ses oreilles s'abaissant à ce geste.

« Un message de monsieur Sirius vient d'arriver… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux à ces mots et se redressa d'un bond, se ruant vers la porte, prenant à peine le temps de remercier la créature magique au passage. L'Elfe secoua la tête et referma la porte d'un claquement de doigts, lorsque son jeune maître eu disparu de sa vue en s'engouffrant dans le couloir, avant de transplaner sans plus de cérémonie.

Le garçon parcouru le couloir, dévala l'escalier et pénétra dans le salon, juste à temps pour voir une forme argentée disparaître dans une volute de fumée. Harry pesta silencieusement en comprenant qu'il venait de manquer le Patronus de Sirius et, selon toute vraisemblance, le message en lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » s'enquit-il, avant de se figer, mû par un mauvais pressentiment en remarquant l'expression sombre de Remus et celles, anxieuses, de Ron, Ginny et Kimberley.

Apercevant son demi-frère, Kimberley quitta le canapé et se précipita auprès de lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Harry se mordit les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » insista-t-il, d'une voix plus incertaine.

Remus soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, l'air las.

«- Je dois vous emmener, tous les quatre, à Poudlard. Tes parents y ont été envoyés sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore. Nous serons exceptionnellement connectés au château, via le réseau de Cheminette d'ici cinq minutes. Et votre père est déjà là-bas pour vous récupérer, conclut-il à l'attention des deux enfants Weasley, même s'ils avaient déjà, eux, entendu le message.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais pas plus, soupira-t-il. Sirius n'en a pas dit d'avantage. Bon, ceci dit, allez récupérer vos affaires, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

* * *

Harry trébucha en sortant de l'âtre, mais une main posée sur son épaule le retint fermement, l'aidant à se stabiliser. Le garçon adressa un regard reconnaissant à Remus qui lui sourit en retour avant de déposer Kimberley, qu'il avait pris dans ses bras le temps du déplacement d'une cheminée à l'autre, et sortir les lunettes du jeune Potter d'une poche de sa robe pour les lui rendre.

«- Merci, lâcha-t-il en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répliqua l'adulte. Bonsoir, professeur McGonagall, Arthur. »

Harry réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Ron et Ginny, habitués à ce moyen de déplacement et partis, de ce fait, en premiers, se tenaient déjà de part et d'autre de leur père, près de la porte et, surtout d'une sorcière à l'air sévère, portant une chemise de nuit écossaise et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon rigide qui les observait par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Rencontrant son regard, le garçon songea tout de suite qu'elle ne devait pas être commode.

«- Bonsoir, répondit-elle posément, avant d'agiter négligemment sa baguette, débarrassant les arrivants de la suie qui les recouvrait, son regard grave s'attarda un bref instant sur le plus âgé des deux enfants et Harry fut convaincu de voir le coin de ses lèvres frémir. Le voilà donc, ce jeune Potter, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

-En effet. Harry, Kim, je vous présente le professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de l'école, responsable de la maison de Gryffondor et enseignante en Métamorphose. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, impressionnés. L'enseignante ne s'attarda guère sur le sujet, passant rapidement à celui qui les intéressait.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous renvoyez au Terrier, annonça-t-elle en se plaçant près de la cheminée et en se tournant vers les trois Weasley. Et de vous conduire, vous, à l'infirmerie. » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un regard entendu à Remus.

Remus acquiesça et se tourna vers Mr Weasley, alors qu'il se rapprochait du foyer en compagnie de ses deux enfants.

«- Désolé pour ce changement de programme, Arthur, mais…

-Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir, répliqua l'employé du Ministère en souriant faiblement, et en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. Ca sera pour une prochaine fois. Bon courage à vous.

-Bon ben, à une prochaine fois, Harry, lança Ron. On se voit bientôt ?

-J'espère bien. » répliqua le brun en s'efforçant à sourire, même s'il était plus préoccupé par le sort de ses parents qu'autre chose.

Les trois rouquins prirent rapidement congé, disparaissant dans les flammes vertes caractéristiques des déplacements par poudre de Cheminette. Cela fait, le professeur McGonagall se pencha sur le foyer, pour éteindre le feu avant de sceller définitivement le passage, murmurant des propos qu'Harry ne pu saisir. Cela fait, elle se tourna vers les trois sorciers encore présents dans son bureau.

« Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. A cette heure, tous les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs, y compris les Préfets, nous ne devrions pas rencontrer qui que ce soit mais, dans tous les cas, je vous demanderai la plus grande discrétion. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent silencieusement et suivirent docilement les adultes à travers une succession de couloirs et plusieurs escaliers. Les occupants des tableaux murmuraient sur leur passage, passant d'une toile à l'autre, réveillant parfois l'un ou l'autre des portraits, visiblement intrigués par cette visite tardive, mais furent vite réduits au silence par un regard autoritaire de la directrice-adjointe qui ouvrait la marche.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait probablement été fasciné par leurs agissements mais pas ce soir. La main de sa demi-sœur dans la sienne, il suivait sans un mot la sorcière, Remus fermant la marche. Après avoir descendu un imposant escalier de marbre, ils traversèrent un vaste hall et pénétrèrent dans un autre couloir qui les mena, enfin, à l'infirmerie. Le garçon se crispa en apercevant Sirius, adossé, la mine sombre, contre le mur près de sa mère, assise à même le sol du couloir, une cape noire de voyage posée sur ses épaules, la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux auburn retombant désormais librement sur ses épaules. Une angoisse sourde lui noua l'estomac et il porta machinalement la main à sa médaille.

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant aussitôt vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade, sa demi-sœur à sa suite, sans plus s'occuper des adultes qui les accompagnaient.

La jeune femme sursauta et releva la tête, son expression changeant aussitôt en apercevant ses enfants. Ce faisant, elle rencontra brièvement le regard de la directrice-adjointe qui lui adressa un bref sourire d'encouragement avant de repartir sans plus attendre, préférant visiblement les laisser entre eux.

« Harry, Kim. » les accueillit-elle en se passant rapidement la main sur la figure avant de se lever.

Mais, malgré ses efforts pour se recomposer une attitude sereine et la cape qui dissimulait partiellement ses épaules, Harry nota sans mal les traînées rougeâtres qui marquaient sa robe, ses bras, ses mains et son visage, ni ses yeux rougis ou ses traits tirés. Mais il se passa de tout commentaire sur l'instant, même quand leur mère les serra, tous les deux, contre elle et qu'il perçu une odeur âcre, vaguement familière. La crainte s'empara à nouveau de lui en réalisant que sa mère était couverte de sang séché.

« Maman…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il, d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'appréhension, en s'écartant finalement, levant les yeux vers sa mère en une supplique silencieuse. Et papa ? Où… ? »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, renforçant les craintes de son fils.

« Il…il y a eu une attaque et… »

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, déglutit avec difficulté et ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi masquer son trouble aux deux enfants.

« James a… été gravement blessé, poursuivit Sirius d'une voix sourde, les yeux dans le vague. Il… »

Harry tressaillit, se tournant vers lui, les yeux dilatés par la crainte, et se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Sirius… » le pressa Remus.

Le concerné secoua négativement la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Il… il a perdu énormément de sang, avoua-t-il finalement. Madame Pomfresh fait ce qu'elle peut. Elle a sollicité l'aide des plus grands spécialistes de Ste Mangouste en la matière mais… elle n'était pas… très optimiste quand elle nous a priés de quitter l'infirmerie. » conclut-il d'une voix tendue en désignant la porte la plus proche d'un signe de tête.

Harry serra les poings et se sentit pâlir, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il cilla précipitamment dans l'espoir de les refouler et fronça le nez en réalisant qu'il s'était mordu si fort les lèvres que le goût du sang titillait sa langue. Ses épaules se contractèrent, bien malgré lui, et il ne fit aucune résistance lorsque sa mère l'attira à elle, le serrant étroitement contre elle, alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement, laissant libre cours à ses émotions trop longtemps contenues.

Remus et Sirius assistèrent, impuissants, à la scène, alors que Lily, étreignant ses deux enfants, cédait, à son tour, à la tension cumulée au cours de la soirée, dissimulant son visage dans les cheveux en bataille de son aîné.

« J'aurai dû arriver plus tôt. » murmura Sirius d'une voix amère.

Le lycanthrope se tourna vers son ami, remarquant alors la plaie sanglante qui lui barrait la tempe, remontant juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière gauche, avant de prendre conscience des taches sombres qui couvraient sa robe par endroit.

« Tu es blessé… »

Sirius eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

«- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une bête écorchure. J'avais recouru à ma forme canine pour retrouver leur trace et… j'aurai sûrement été plus efficace en tant qu'humain mais la situation était désespérée. J'ai… sentit l'odeur du sang et je n'ai pas réfléchi, juste agit mais… Voldemort…était là : il m'a écarté d'un sort. Le reste est assez confus. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'avais retrouvé mon apparence humaine, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

-Mais ce sang…, insista Remus en désignant sa robe.

-N'est pas le mien, le coupa sombrement l'Animagus canin. Celui de James selon toute vraisemblance, tout comme Lily d'ailleurs. »

Après un bref coup d'oeil en direction de la jeune femme, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ce sort… On pense bien à la même chose ? » reprit le lycanthrope.

Sirius acquiesça distraitement, son expression se durcissant aussitôt.

«- Comme à Douvres…, il y a douze ans. Et s'il se révèle que c'est bel et bien Rogue qui…

-Lily le pensait, en tout cas, à l'époque… mais si c'est vraiment lui qui a conçu ce maléfice, il devrait forcément avoir prévu son contre sort. Quoi qu'on puisse dire à son sujet, il faut bien lui reconnaître au moins ça : il est suffisamment intelligent et sensé pour ne pas concevoir de sort sans sa contrepartie, tout comme on ne créé pas de poison sans prévoir son antidote.

-Raison de plus pour mettre la main sur lui, histoire de lui casser une bonne fois pour toute son nez crochu et lui arracher ce satané contre sort.

-Sirius…, soupira son ami. N'oublie pas que, la dernière fois, les Médicomages ont réussi à le remettre sur pieds, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'y arriveraient pas une fois de plus. »

Le brun se passa les mains sur le visage, remontant vers ses cheveux sombres, l'air las, grimaçant légèrement lorsque sa main gauche passa sur sa blessure, alors que les souvenirs des derniers évènements, s'imposaient avec force à son esprit.

* * *

_flash back_

_Ayant transplané à Notting Hill, sur Ledbury Road, là où son meilleur ami lui avait laissé entendre qu'il se rendrait avec Lily, Sirius avait très vite privilégié sa forme Animagus, plus pratique pour les pister sans perdre un temps qui pouvait s'avérer précieux si, comme Harry le craignait, le couple se révélait être en danger. Le quartier était relativement désert, ce qui faciliterait aisément ses recherches. Patmol, le nez au sol, flâna quelques minutes sur le trottoir avant de repérer, enfin, l'odeur familière de son meilleur ami, accompagnée d'une autre, qu'il attribua sans mal à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. _

_Soulagé, il la suivit en trottinant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la piste s'interrompit brusquement, brouillée par plusieurs autres, avant de reprendre, moins précise mais reconnaissable, un peu plus loin, vers une allée sombre qui s'ouvrait un peu plus loin. Il inclina la tête, s'interrogeant sur raison de ce changement de direction, d'autant plus que les autres personnes s'étaient, elles aussi, engagées dans la ruelle, masquant partiellement celles de ses amis. Probablement des Mangemorts, supposa-t-il en pénétrant, à son tour, dans l'allée. Mais, très vite, il s'arrêta à nouveau, percevant des éclats de voix un peu plus loin, combinés à une multitudes d'odeurs, indiquant la présence de plusieurs personnes, en plus de James et Lily. Il plissa les yeux et se remis en route, plus lentement, tous ses sens en alertes, les oreilles dressées, la queue basse. _

_Très vite, alors que les voix se faisaient plus nettes, lui indiquant qu'il touchait au but, une odeur plus puissante capta son attention. Un effluve troublant, qui éveillait quelque chose dans les souvenirs les plus primaires du chien dont il avait pris l'apparence l'incita à une nouvelle halte. Du sang… C'était du sang, il en reconnaissant aisément l'odeur âcre et angoissante, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de percevoir lors de certaines sorties de pleine lune où Lunard s'était montré plus agressif que de coutume, occasion quelques blessures sanglantes à l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons de jeu. Mais, même dans ces moments-là, cela n'avait pas été aussi intense, aussi saisissant qu'en cet instant._

_Les effluves de chairs sanguinolentes s'imposaient à tout le reste, éveillant ses instincts primordiaux de chasseur. Sa part humaine frissonna à cette pensée, ses poils se hérissant sur son échine à cette pensée. Troublé et craignant désormais le pire, il reprit sa progression, rampant presque pour se faire le plus discret possible. Mais rien ne pouvait, malgré tout, le préparer au spectacle sinistre qui s'offrit enfin à lui. Ses yeux se dilatèrent sous le coup de l'horreur, le parfum glauque du sang se faisant plus poignant, alors qu'il se figeait à nouveau, sous le choc, en découvrant enfin son origine. Il s'était imaginé bien des choses, mais certainement pas de voir ses amis baigner, littéralement, dans une mare écarlate, Lily tenant bravement tête aux Mangemorts massés devant elle, serrant contre elle le corps inconscient de son meilleur ami._

_« Non ! » songea-t-il silencieusement, craignant le pire._

_La voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit entendre, sans pour autant percer la brume qui semblait soudain avoir enveloppé le cerveau de l'Animagus, uniquement obnubilé par une unique pensée : James ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Un mouvement soudain le tira de ses réflexions macabres, l'un des Mangemort s'avança d'un pas, pointant sa baguette sur ses amis, alors que Lily se penchait un peu plus sur le corps sans connaissance qu'elle cherchait vainement à protéger. Mû par une rage subite, Sirius bondit, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, se jetant sur l'homme en noir qui s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à eux._

_fin du flash back_

* * *

Sirius secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité, dans ce couloir désert.

«Tu n'étais pas là, Lunard, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils ont enduré, il y avait tant de sang… L'odeur était… saisissante, à te retourner l'estomac, ça m'a sauté à la gorge lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux. C'était… inimaginable. Même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais jamais envisagé une telle chose et pourtant… »

Il frissonna, revoyant parfaitement Lily, à genoux dans une mare écarlate, les mains rougies du sang qu'elle avait, visiblement, tenté de contenir comme elle pouvait, serrant contre elle le corps ensanglanté de son ami. Cette vision le hanterait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, surtout si James ne s'en sortait pas. Il serra si fort les poings que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Il faut qu'il s'en tire, il doit s'en tirer ! » souffla-t-il, d'une voix suppliante, en rencontrant le regard de son ami.

Remus pâlit en le voyant ainsi abattu. Après tout, Sirius n'était, pourtant, pas du genre à se laisser aller de la sorte. Il ne l'avait, d'ailleurs, vu ainsi qu'à une seule occasion, bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait dû se repentir auprès des autres Maraudeurs à la suite de la mauvaise blague qu'il avait voulu faire à Rogue, au cours de leur sixième année, en lui expliquant comment neutraliser le Saule Cogneur. Son intervention aurait pu se révéler fatale pour le Serpentard si James ne s'était pas, lui aussi, exposé au danger en le rattrapant, au moment où il se retrouvait face au loup-garou que Remus était devenu. Cet incident avait valut à Sirius l'ire de son meilleur ami, fou de rage à l'idée qu'il ait ainsi pu envisager de trahir le secret de leur ami en jouant ainsi avec la vie d'un autre élève. Sirius avait encaissé sans broncher et avait même supporté, durant trois jours, la sanction que lui avaient réservé les autres Maraudeurs en l'ignorant délibérément avant de craquer, les suppliant de lui pardonner et en leur promettant de ne plus rien faire d'aussi stupide.

Le lycanthrope passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. L'avenir de leur ami… mais aussi de chacun d'eux, dépendait de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce voisine, de toute la volonté de vivre de James et de l'efficacité des soins que l'infirmière de l'école et les Médicomages lui prodiguaient en cet instant.

* * *

Un silence tendu régnait dans le couloir, personne ne semblant vouloir prendre l'initiative de relancer la conversation. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement combien de temps ils avaient, ainsi, passés, espérant des nouvelles quelconques. Deux elfes de maison de Poudlard étaient passés, à un moment, leur apporter des sandwichs et un pichet de jus de citrouille, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu le cœur à se sustenter, même si Lily avait insisté pour que les enfants, mangent quelque chose. Mais si sa cadette, chaudement emmitouflée dans la cape de voyage que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné en début de soirée, avait finit par s'intéresser aux casse-croûtes proposés, le plus âgé n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y toucher.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur l'infirmière de l'école, s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette blanche, l'air las. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se tut, lorsque son regard se posa sur les enfants, lui arrachant un bref froncement de sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Lily.

« J'aurais besoin de vous, lança-t-elle, d'une voix neutre. Seule. »

Harry vit sa mère pâlir. Il déglutit péniblement et voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint sous le coup de son appréhension croissante.

« On surveillera les enfants. » intervint, posément Remus, retenant son ami par l'épaule.

Lily acquiesça et se tourna vers ses deux enfants, leur adressant un sourire, forcé, qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'eut, pour seul effet, que de nouer d'avantage l'estomac de son fils, en s'avançant vers la porte.

« Et papa ? Comment… ? »

La porte claqua derrière les deux femmes, mettant fin à la tentative de l'enfant. Celui-ci resta immobile, pétrifié, fixant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur ses épaules.

« Rester planté là ne fera pas avancer les choses. » murmura Remus

Non sans un dernier regard à la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry se laissa entraîner par l'homme.

* * *

Assis à même le sol, dos au mur qui faisait face à la porte, les genoux remontés sous son menton, Harry triturait machinalement sa médaille, dissimulant ses gestes sous la cape qu'il partageait désormais avec Kimberley. La fillette, elle, s'était finalement endormie, la tête sur son épaule, éreintée. Prenant soin de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas la réveiller, le garçon jeta un bref regard autour de lui, étudiant discrètement les amis de son père. Sirius faisait nerveusement les cent pas, marchant de long en large dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les dalles froides du passage éclairé par quelques torches fixées aux parois, diffusant une lueur vacillante, laissant, ça et là, des ombres étranges. Remus, quant à lui, restait adossé contre le mur, près de la porte, et, la mine sombre, suivait son ami des yeux. L'enfant soupira, refermant d'avantage sa prise sur la breloque familiale, vaguement rassuré par le contact tiède du métal entre ses doigts.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir, aussi, Harry. »

Le garçon tressaillit et leva les yeux vers Remus qui l'observait avec gravité.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à une irrégularité du sol, à ses pieds.

A sa plus grande surprise, il entendit l'adulte pouffer.

« On se demande vraiment de qui tu tiens cette opiniâtreté, reprit-il, visiblement amusé. Tu es épuisé, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement et pourtant, tu ne trouveras pas le sommeil tant que tu n'auras pas eu de nouvelles. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant court à la discussion. Sirius se figea, Kimberley se réveilla en sursaut et Harry se tendit alors que Remus se tournait vers les deux sorciers que l'enfant supposa être les Médicomages envoyés par Sainte Mangouste qui sortirent de la pièce voisine, accompagnés par Madame Pomfresh.

«- En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à nous rappeler, lança l'un des deux hommes en s'adressant à la sorcière, en se passant la main sur le visage, visiblement épuisé. Et, dans tous les cas, tenez-nous informés de l'évolution de son état.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, assura l'infirmière. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre aide. »

Les sorciers haussèrent les épaules.

« C'était la moindre des choses, même si nous aurions souhaité obtenir un résultat plus probant. Il est toujours difficile de trouver la solution la plus appropriée à des maléfices conçus de toutes pièces et aussi néfastes, malheureusement, que celui-ci, semble-t-il. »

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça, la mine sombre, et jeta un bref regard aux sorciers qui patientaient, tant bien que mal, dans le couloir.

«- Je vous raccompagne ? proposa-t-elle aux deux Médicomages.

-Ne vous embêtez pas, nous connaissons le chemin, répliqua l'un d'eux en esquissant un faible sourire. Vous feriez sans doute mieux d'abréger leur attente, ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux adultes et les deux enfants qui les fixaient avec intensité. Bonsoir à vous.

-Vous de même. Je préviens de ce pas le Garde-chasse de l'école, il vous raccompagnera jusqu'au portail. »

Sur ces mots, les deux employés de Ste Mangouste prirent congé, saluant brièvement le petit groupe de sorciers avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, discutant entre eux à voix basse.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'exclama aussitôt Sirius qui, visiblement, s'était retenu à grande peine de ne pas rentrer en force dans l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir lui-même de l'état de son ami.

Madame Pomfresh, gardant toujours la porte, soupira et les fixa tour à tour, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur les deux enfants, alors que Harry aidait sa demi-sœur à se relever, lui laissant la cape, avant de reporter à son tour son attention sur l'infirmière, la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Mr Potter est toujours inconscient, mais il devrait s'en remettre. »

Harry se détendit à ses mots et soupira, réalisant qu'il avait retenu son souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Peut-on le voir ? » s'enquit Remus, exprimant ainsi la pensée générale.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr… mais…, ajouta-t-elle en s'interposant d'avantage entre la porte et ses interlocuteurs. Que les choses soient claires. Votre présence en ces lieux doit demeurer discrète, conformément aux demandes de Mr le Directeur, et, ne doit, en aucun cas, perturber la scolarité des élèves. D'autre part, Mr Potter aura besoin de repos et d'un calme absolu. Il… a perdu énormément de sang, précisa-t-elle, marquant une brève hésitation en jetant un nouveau regard en direction des enfants. Il est donc très affaiblit, et le fait que ses blessures puissent se rouvrir au moindre mouvement brusque, je vous prierai de ne lui donner de raison de s'agiter lorsqu'il reviendra à lui. Enfin, je vous laisse rentrer sur la demande de leur mère, précisa-t-elle en désignant les deux plus jeunes, et parce que vous serez mieux installés dans l'infirmerie que dans ce couloir plein de courants d'air. Et tenez-vous bien, Mr Black. » conclut-elle en s'écartant pour libérer enfin l'accès à la salle voisine tout en lui adressant un regard significatif.

Mais Sirius ne sembla pas le remarquer et franchit sans plus attendre l'encadrement de la porte, aussitôt imité par Harry, entraînant sa demi-sœur à sa suite, puis, plus posément, par Remus qui en profita pour remercier la sorcière.

* * *

Pénétrant dans la pièce immaculée, Harry devina sans mal l'endroit où était alité son père, autrement dit, le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, séparé du reste de l'infirmerie par des paravents. Il plissa le nez, réprimant à grande peine une grimace, en percevant une odeur doucereuse, provenant de la pièce voisine, dont la porte était ouverte.

Madame Pomfresh traversa précipitamment la pièce, se ruant dans l'autre pièce en marmonnant, manquant de percuter Lily qui, les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval faite à la hâte, sortait, au même instant, de l'espace masqué à la vue des visiteurs, pour regagner, elle aussi, la salle voisine.

« Ca accroche, grommela l'infirmière. Je m'en occupe, chargez-vous plutôt de ceux-là, miss Evans. J'en profiterait pour prévenir Hagrid. » conclut-elle, marmonnant visiblement les derniers mots plus qu'autre chose, avant de disparaître dans son bureau, le battant se refermant sèchement derrière elle.

Lily, l'air épuisé, se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Les deux adultes, échangeant un bref regard avec la jeune femme, filèrent sans plus attendre de l'autre côté des paravents, alors qu'elle retenait son fils par l'épaule lorsqu'il voulu les imiter. Harry lui adressa un regard interloqué.

«- Mais…

-Tu pourras le voir dans un instant, mon chéri, mais pas tout de suite. On va d'abord s'occuper de Kim, elle est épuisée, précisa-t-elle pour couper court aux protestations du garçon. Et laissons un peu d'avance à Remus et Sirius, qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps à son chevet. Toi, tu pourras y rester aussi longtemps que je l'estimerais possible, tu comprends ? » ajouta-t-elle en se passant la main sur le visage.

Harry, s'apprêtant à répliquer, se ravisa et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, conscient des efforts que faisait sa mère pour garder contenance, alors qu'elle semblait exténuée. Alors qu'elle entraînait sa cadette jusqu'à un lit proche, le garçon la suivit du regard, triturant nerveusement sa médaille.

« Papa va s'en tirer, hein ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

Lily marqua une brève hésitation, alors qu'elle bordait soigneusement sa fille.

« Bien sûr. Les Médicomages ont fait des merveilles, ils sont parvenus à stabiliser ses blessures, au moins pour éviter que son état ne se détériore d'avantage. Il lui faudra sûrement du temps à s'en remettre et il en gardera sûrement quelques marques mais, ça ira, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant sur la petite pour l'embrasser sur le front. Dors, ma puce, tu en as besoin. »

La fillette marmonna des propos qu'Harry ne pu saisir, arrachant un maigre sourire à leur mère qui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux auburn de l'enfant. Elle ne tarda pas à s'écarter, néanmoins, Kimberley ayant rapidement plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir de sitôt…ou tout du moins tant que tu ne te seras pas assuré toi-même de l'état de ton père ? » commenta la jeune femme.

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un sourire contrit. Sa mère le connaissait décidément trop bien. Lily soupira.

« Bon, dans ce cas, allons-y, déclara-t-elle. Mais… Tu dois bien comprendre que ton père a été victime d'un maléfice assez…violent. Cela ne serait pas aussi préoccupant, s'il n'avait pas déjà été soumis à ce même sort par le passé. Même s'il ne gardait aucune séquelle apparente de cette première agression, elle n'est pas restée sans conséquence, ce qui, aux dires des Médicomages, a sûrement contribué à amplifier les effets de cette deuxième attaque, ajouta-t-elle après une brève hésitation. Mais il s'en remettra. »

Harry acquiesça, guère convaincu. Au contraire, les propos de sa mère ne faisaient que renforcer son appréhension. Visiblement consciente de son trouble, sa mère esquissa un sourire las, et l'entraîna vers les paravents, non sans un dernier regard à sa fille assoupie.

* * *

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à voir son père. Dans ce laps de temps, le professeur Dumbledore était passé à l'infirmerie. Le vieux sorcier, l'air soucieux, s'était brièvement enquérit de l'état de James avant de prier Remus et Sirius de le suivre, Lily préférant rester auprès de l'homme alité et de son fils.

Jusqu'à présent, cela ne lui semblait guère différent de son précédent passage à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, à la différence près que son père était inconscient cette fois-ci et que des pansements rougis recouvraient une bonne partie de son visage plus pâle que de coutume.

L'enfant, assis sur une chaise près du lit, se tourna vivement vers Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, les bras chargés de flacons qui tintaient à chacun de ses pas. L'infirmière jeta un regard peu amène à l'enfant tout en déposant son fardeau sur la table placée à la tête du lit.

« Avez-vous terminé la potion ? Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous remplace ? » s'enquit Lily, assise sur le bord du lit, en retirant sa main du front de son compagnon.

La plus âgée des deux femmes secoua négativement la tête.

« Je pense que cela devrait suffire pour quelques jours, soupira-t-elle, en désignant les fioles qu'elle venait d'emmener. Votre aide m'a été précieuse. Vous devriez envisager de reprendre vos études de Médicomagie, il n'est pas trop tard, vous savez. »

Lily soupira, alors que son fils levait les yeux vers elle, la fixant avec curiosité.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, reconnut-elle. Mais… Cela ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités pour le moment. Ca continue à saigner. » ajouta-t-elle, ramenant la conversation à un sujet plus important.

L'infirmière acquiesça, l'air grave.

« C'était à prévoir. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que les blessures provoquées par un maléfice de ce genre sont difficiles à guérir, qui plus est lorsque le sort en lui-même n'est pas clairement défini et qu'il s'agit, en prime, d'une récidive. Nous sommes déjà parvenus à protéger les organes vitaux, et à réduire l'hémorragie, même si le dictame n'a pas eu l'effet attendu. Mais, mis à part stabiliser son niveau sanguin, on ne peut rien faire d'autre, pour l'instant, que de favoriser la cicatrisation des plaies et attendre que son état se stabilise, commenta Madame Pomfresh en jetant un nouveau regard dubitatif à l'enfant présent. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux de nous en occuper mais… »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon, les sourcils froncés. Notant son regard lourd en sous-entendu, Lily soupira.

« Harry, pourrais-tu aller jeter un œil à Kimberley, s'il te plaît ? »

L'enfant voulu protester, conscient de la tentative, guère discrète, de sa mère pour l'écarter, mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa l'en dissuada.

«- Et… tu pourras revenir après, concéda-t-elle, ce qui lui valut aussitôt un coup d'œil sceptique de l'infirmière.

-Etes-vous sûre que… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« James n'est pas son père pour rien, Madame Pomfresh. Quoi qu'on dise, il reviendra, plus ou moins en douce. »

La maîtresse des lieux haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête, désabusée, alors qu'un large sourire étirait les lèvres de l'enfant qui fila aussitôt hors de vue.

« Il fera sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année, c'est bien cela ? » s'enquit l'infirmière, tout en retirant prudemment le drap blanc qui recouvrait le corps de son patient.

Lily esquissa un faible sourire et acquiesça silencieusement, son regard se posant sur la chaînette dorée qui ne quittait jamais le cou de l'homme, dont la médaille écarlate, portant les armes de sa famille, tranchait sur sa peau plus pâle que de coutume.

« Que Merlin nous garde, soupira la plus âgée des deux femmes, même si ce garçon m'a l'air plus sage que son père au même âge. Hum…, commenta-t-elle, désapprobatrice, en apercevant les traînées écarlates qui maculaient les nombreux bandages qui couvraient presque intégralement le torse de l'homme. Finalement, il nous faudra probablement renouveler dès ce soir mes réserves de potion régénératrice, ajouta-t-elle, en tendant le bras vers la table de chevet, pour s'emparer de l'un des flacons. Pourriez-vous lui enlever les bandes pendant ce temps ? Nous en profiterons pour essayer l'application de Lonéat sur les plaies les plus importantes. » précisa-t-elle en désignant une autre fiole, contenant un liquide cristallin.

La jeune femme acquiesça, repoussant machinalement une mèche de cheveux, visiblement échappée de sa queue de cheval, derrière l'une de ses oreilles, et entreprit de défaire les pansements les plus tâchés.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était rapidement acquitté de sa mission, d'autant plus aisément que, comme il s'y attendait, sa demi-sœur dormait toujours. Il s'attarda quelques minutes, jetant un bref regard au reste de l'infirmerie, plongé dans la pénombre, avant de rejoindre sa mère et l'infirmière de l'école. Mais, à peine avait-il passé les paravents qu'il se figea, une main sur la fine séparation la plus proche, les yeux écarquillés, prenant alors véritablement conscience de la gravité des blessures de son père, alors que sa mère ôtait les derniers bandages, révélant les longues estafilades écarlates qui barraient le torse et les bras de l'homme.

L'enfant déglutit, effaré, portant machinalement sa main libre à sa médaille, la serrant brièvement à travers son tee-shirt, comprenant mieux, à présent, l'inquiétude des adultes et la raison pour laquelle l'infirmière désapprouvait sa présence pendant les soins.

« Un sort peut-il vraiment provoquer de telles marques ? » songea le garçon, effaré.

Harry inspira, puis, lâchant le paravent, il s'avança, lentement, les yeux rivés sur les estafilades sanglantes qui labouraient ainsi le corps de son père, alors que sa mère et l'infirmière s'affairaient, aucune d'elles n'ayant, semble-t-il, remarqué sa présence. Ce faisant, il vit Madame Pomfresh faire boire le contenu orangé d'une autre fiole à son patient, alors que, toujours assise sur le bord du lit, sa mère versait quelques gouttes d'un liquide transparent sur l'une des balafres les plus larges qui sembla frémir, comme animée d'une vie propre au contact du produit, alors qu'une volute rosée s'en élevait, se dissipant presque aussitôt dans l'air.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière avait murmuré un sort dont Harry ne pu saisir la teneur, tout en pointant sa baguette en direction de l'épaule du blessé. Presque aussitôt, même si l'enfant n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, il la vit froncer les sourcils, visiblement peu satisfaite du résultat, et elle prit une autre fiole sur la table de chevet, la faisant boire à son père avant de renouveler une nouvelle fois son sort. Elle réitéra encore une fois les mêmes gestes avant d'être enfin satisfaite par le résultat ainsi obtenu.

« Vous… voulez un coup de main ? » demanda le garçon au bout d'un moment d'observation, en s'approchant de sa mère.

Celle-ci, vidant sa fiole sur une autre plaie, leva les yeux vers lui, et esquissa un sourire fatigué.

« Pourrais-tu m'apporter une autre fiole de Lonéat, s'il te plaît ? en désignant la table de chevet. Elle est transparente. » précisa-t-elle.

L'enfant acquiesça et obtempéra aussitôt, repérant sans mal les flacons correspondants à la demande maternelle, et lui en ramena rapidement un, soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire, même s'il s'agissait d'une tâche aussi anodine et insignifiante. Au moins, il était sur place et avait autre chose à faire qu'imaginer des scénarii plus dramatiques les uns que les autres, quant à ce qui avait pu se passer ce soir-là, et ce qu'il aurait pu dire, ou faire, pour convaincre ses parents de ne pas partir.

« Merci mon chéri. » lâcha distraitement sa mère, lorsqu'il lui ramena la potion.

Harry grimaça ce qu'il espérait être un semblant de sourire, même si lui-même n'en était guère convaincu, et en profita pour observer de plus près les gestes de sa mère, alors que, reprenant ses soins, elle appliquait le contenu de cette nouvelle fiole sur d'autres plaies. Celles qu'elle avait déjà traitées paraissaient moins précises, ne laissant qu'une marque rosée qui contrastait avec l'aspect sanguinolent des autres coupures, longues et irrégulières.

« Ca marche ? » s'enquit-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard en coin, tout en poursuivant son travail.

« Ca a l'air, mais c'est ce qu'on pensait aussi en utilisant le Dictame, tout à l'heure. Nous serons fixés d'ici quelques heures, je suppose. »

L'enfant acquiesça distraitement. Pendant un moment, il se contenta d'observer le travail de sa mère, retournant chercher un nouveau flacon lorsqu'elle le lui demanda.

« Et… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion exactement ? » reprit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

La jeune femme jeta un bref regard à l'infirmière qui rassemblait les récipients vides et les bandages souillés par le sang d'un mouvement de baguette, pour renvoyer le tout d'un sort jusqu'à la pièce voisine.

«- C'est une potion peu connue, expliqua la plus âgée des deux sorcières, alors que des bandes neuves flottaient paresseusement dans l'air, sortant d'un placard qui occupait le coin de la pièce, pour venir se poser sur la table de chevet. Elle sert à guérir les blessures. Elle est très puissante, mais très rarement utilisée.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'enfant. Si elle est si puissante, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser d'avantage ? »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un nouveau regard. Lily rit doucement, secouant la tête d'un air amusé, tout en se penchant sur les plaies qui s'étendaient sur les bras de son compagnon.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison, jeune homme, que l'un des ingrédients essentiels à sa réalisation n'est pas facile à trouver. Les larmes de phénix ne se trouvent pas aisément, d'autant plus qu'elles doivent être fraîchement recueillies pour être pleinement efficace. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais hocha néanmoins la tête, satisfait par cette explication.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, madame Pomfresh, si vous voulez aller vous reposer un peu, suggéra Lily au bout d'un moment en la voyant se passer la main sur le visage, l'air las. Je finirais seule. »

L'infirmière soupira.

« En êtes-vous sûre ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, soutenant sans fléchir le regard inquisiteur de la maîtresse des lieux.

«- Très bien, céda finalement la plus âgée. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, assura Lily, en reprenant sa tâche.

-Et pensez à contrôler régulièrement ses fonctions vitales, quitte à lui redonner des potions régénératrices s'il le faut. Et essayez de vous reposer un peu, votre fils et vous. »

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle avait bien entendu ses instructions. L'infirmière s'attarda un bref instant puis quitta la salle, la porte se refermant derrière elle.

La jeune femme poursuivit un moment sa tâche, sollicitant l'aide de son fils pour tourner son patient, appliquant sans attendre la potion sur les longues estafilades qui marquaient aussi son dos, en plus des cicatrices les plus anciennes. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

«- Papa va en avoir des cicatrices, à la fin, murmura-t-il.

-Pas si je peux le lui éviter, répliqua sa mère. Celles-ci, il ne les doit qu'à son obstination à ne pas boire des potions. Elles sont désormais trop anciennes pour pouvoir être correctement traitées, bien qu'elles soient déjà moins visibles qu'il y a quelques mois. Mais, ses blessures les plus récentes, elles, ont totalement disparues, et je pense qu'il ne gardera pas trop… de marques de cette agression-ci, si les plaies se referment correctement.

-Mais c'est quoi ce sort, exactement ?

-Un maléfice cruel, inventé il y a quelques années, pour satisfaire des désirs de vengeance, je suppose. Enfin, ce n'est pas un sort très recommandable et j'espère bien ne jamais te voir l'utiliser. » ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Harry grimaça.

«- Ca ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit, assura-t-il, trop choqué par les effets de ce sortilège pour imaginer l'utiliser.

-J'espère bien, répliqua Lily. Il me faudrait une autre fiole, mon chéri. »

L'enfant obtempéra aussitôt, lui ramenant rapidement deux autres flacons, arrachant un sourire amusé à sa mère, avant de se laisser choir sur la chaise, près du lit.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison d'anticiper. Mais une devrais suffire pour terminer ces blessures-là. Et je dois encore les bander avant de m'occuper des autres. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Les autres ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'adulte lui désigna les marques sur le visage de son père.

« Et il me restera encore celles des jambes à faire, ajouta-t-elle. Et il me faudra encore m'assurer qu'il ne perde plus autant de sang. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir aller dormir ? »

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête.

«- Je n'ai pas sommeil, assura-t-il.

-Pourtant, tu en aurais bien besoin, riposta sa mère en poursuivant inlassablement ses soins. Je t'assure que le pire est passé, il ne se réveillera sûrement pas dans l'immédiat mais il s'en remettra.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, insista l'enfant. Je préfère t'aider… »

Sa mère lui sourit, puis s'assombrit à nouveau, le fixant un bref instant.

« Sirius m'a laissé entendre que tu avais encore eu mal à la tête ce soir. »

Harry grimaça mais confirma d'un signe de tête, malgré tout.

« Oui… mais l'un des Elfes m'a donné une potion et ça allait mieux après… »

Lily esquissa une moue songeuse, tout en continuant à traiter les estafilades sanglantes, les unes après les autres, sous le regard attentif de son fils. Ce faisant, il aperçu une déchirure, auréolée d'une tache sombre, dans la robe de sa mère. Il se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés.

« Maman, t'es blessée ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme interrompit brièvement ses soins et se retourna vers son fils, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

«- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, assura-t-elle en effleurant sa hanche blessée de sa main libre. Juste une petite égratignure.

-Mais… »

Sa mère sourit plus largement et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave, ça peut attendre… »

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel, repensant à l'insistance de sa mère pour le soigner, lui, lorsque son père s'était fait tirer dessus par un Mangemort qui avait pris part à son enlèvement.

« Je m'occupe d'abord de ton père, reprit-elle. Je soignerai cette petite écorchure plus tard. »

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu, mais n'insista pas, d'autant plus que sa mère avait déjà reporté toute son attention sur son père, reprenant ses soins. L'enfant soupira, et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise. Contemplant le travail de sa mère, il finit par s'endormir, l'épuisement l'emportant sur sa détermination.

* * *

Et voilà, fini pour ce chapitre... et je sais, j'avais annoncé le face à face Lily/Dylan mais un nouveau remaniement de plan, pour des raisons d'inspirations subites m'ont obligé à reporter la rencontre (à l'origine, elle devait se faire au cours de la confrontation mais, après réflexion, je pense qu'un autre contexte sera préférable)...

Au prochain chapitre, notamment, la fameuse confrontation Lily/Dylan et les conséquences qui en découleront, et plus de nouvelles des Potter, père et fils.

Je pense que, désormais, je vais alterner _Deux époques, un destin_, et _Comme avant_, pour mes publications. Je me suis efforcée de ne pas faire de fin trop sadique ce coup-ci )


	22. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre 1

Voilà, enfin, un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant »…. Mieux vaut tard que jamais me direz-vous… Mais entre les impératifs du quotidien, les blocages et le temps passé sur un certain site web consacré à Harry Potter, j'ai pris pas mal de temps à venir à bout de ce chapitre qui m'a posé bien des soucis.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si ce n'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je rectifierai fissa ^^

Que dire concernant ce chapitre de 39 pages ? Il m'a posé pas mal de soucis, surtout sur la façon de le mener comme je le voulais… Vu la longueur prise par le chapitre, j'ai choisi de le couper en deux parties… Donc vous découvrirez dès ce soir la 1ère partie de ce chapitre… La suite viendra dès que possible. Ceci dit, le face à face avec Dylan est enfin entamé ) Ceci dit, dans ce chapitre, vous en apprendrez plus sur Dylan, le devenir de James, vous aurez des nouvelles du point de vue de Severus,…

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, la défunte Rebecca et quelques autres), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Tel est pris qui croyait prendre 1/2

Remus sourit, amusé par la scène qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'espace délimité par les paravents, et fit signe à Sirius de le rejoindre. Celui-ci, Kimberley sur les talons, s'exécuta, et adopta bien vite la même expression que le lycanthrope. Lily et Harry, une couverture de l'infirmerie sur le dos, s'étaient assoupis au chevet de leur ami, de part et d'autre du lit. Ses lunettes soigneusement posés sur la table de chevet, près de celles de son père et des nombreuses potions qui y étaient disposées, Harry dormait, assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les bras sur le bord du lit, alors que, de l'autre côté, Lily se retrouvait, sur une autre chaise dans une position similaire, à la différence près qu'elle serrait l'une des mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.

« J'en connais d'eux qui vont avoir des courbatures, quand ils se réveilleront, se moqua Sirius à voix basse, avant de se tourner vers la fillette qui l'accompagnait. Toi, au moins, tu as eu la chance de dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Kimberley fit la moue, contemplant d'un air envieux la relation existant entre sa mère, son demi-frère et son père. L'infirmière de l'école franchit d'un pas vif les paravents, portant de nouvelles fioles, leur adressant un regard réprobateur.

«- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de les laisser se reposer ? Et pourriez-vous ne pas encombrer le passage ? Allez, du balai…

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Mr Black, riposta la sorcière, l'air sévère. Vous feriez mieux de veiller à ce que cette petite se sustente convenablement, vous trouverez le nécessaire dans mon bureau, l'un des Elfes de maison de votre ami a tenu à vous préparer lui-même le petit-déjeuner. Et vous auriez pu soigner mieux que ça cette blessure, le rabroua-t-elle en le fixant avec plus d'attention. Il serait sûrement préférable que j'y jette un œil.

-Je peux me soigner tout seul, rétorqua Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-Je vois ça, ironisa Madame Pomfresh. Telle qu'elle se présente, cette plaie a plus de chance de s'infecter que de cicatriser correctement. Alors, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez nuire à votre image en arborant pour le restant de vos jours une balafre boursoufflée et purulente, cessez donc de faire l'enfant, mettez votre fierté de côté et laissez-moi soigner correctement cette blessure. » le rabroua-t-elle.

Remus réprima à grande peine un éclat de rire au sermon de l'infirmière et la mine alarmée de son ami à la perspective d'une pareille atteinte à son intégrité physique.

« Nous ferions-mieux d'aller faire honneur aux plats que les Elfes de maison nous ont préparés. » suggéra-t-il, sans se départir de son sourire amusé, en entraînant la fillette en direction de la pièce voisine, laissant son ami aux prises avec la sorcière opiniâtre.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre, et le frottement des écailles du serpent noir sur le sol dallé, alors qu'il traversait lentement la pièce, se frayant un passage entre les pieds des Mangemorts silencieux qui se tenaient près de la porte, la tête basse. Le reptile rejoignit rapidement le fauteuil où son maître était installé et s'enroula paresseusement autour des pieds du siège, sa langue fourchue frétillant brièvement.

«- Oui, Nagini, ils craignent, à juste titre, ma colère, déclara, froidement, le mage noir, entraînant un mouvement de recul instinctif de certains de ses partisans. Après tout, ils ont laissés la Sang-de-Bourbe et le traître à son sang s'échapper.

-Maître, le vieux fou a…

-Silence, l'interrompit aussitôt son maître d'une voix tranchante. Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, j'attendais des réponses qu'elle seule pouvait me fournir… et vous l'avez laissé filé. »

Un murmure incertain parcourut les rangs de ses partisans. Puis, soudainement, l'un d'eux s'avança. A ce geste, le grand serpent noir se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la gueule ouverte, en sifflant, menaçant.

« Paix, Nagini ! » rétorqua Voldemort, en fourchelangue, de sorte que seul le reptile pu saisir le sens de ses paroles, les hommes en noir ne percevant qu'un sifflement modulé.

Néanmoins, l'animal se détendit, venant poser la tête sur le bras du fauteuil, ses yeux sombres rivés sur le Mangemort qui avait instinctivement reculé face à sa manœuvre d'intimidation.

« Maître…, se risqua néanmoins l'homme avant de s'interrompre, le temps de s'éclaircir la gorge. J'ai peut-être une idée. » annonça-t-il.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa nuque craquant à ce geste soudain, lui arrachant une grimace. Il cligna des yeux, s'efforçant d'éclaircir sa vision embrumée par le manque de sommeil et l'absence de ses lunettes. Malgré tout, se remémorant les derniers évènements, il reconnut sans mal l'infirmerie, trop immaculée, de Poudlard et se détendit à la perspective que sa mère n'en avait pas profité pour l'éloigner de son père inconscient.

Il plissa les yeux, tentant, inutilement, d'y voir plus clair. Résigné, il tâtonna un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur la forme familière de ses lunettes.

« Je pense que c'était ce que vous cherchiez, Maître Harry. »

L'enfant tressaillit et se tourna vivement vers la silhouette, floue mais aisément reconnaissable de Minsy, dont il avait reconnu la voix.

« Merci, murmura-t-il en se hâtant de mettre ses lunettes, sa vision gagnant aussitôt en acuité. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

L'Elfe haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment, mais je suis passée à plusieurs reprises, reconnut-elle. La dernière fois, miss Lily était encore éveillée. »

A ces mots, Harry pris conscience de la présence de sa mère, profondément endormie, de l'autre côté du lit occupé par son père.

« Si vous avez faim… »

L'enfant l'interrompit, secouant négativement la tête.

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon impertinence mais… Vous devriez vraiment prendre la peine de manger quelque chose, Maître Harry, insista l'Elfe en levant les yeux vers lui. Ni votre mère ni Maître James n'approuverait votre refus à avaler quoi que ce soit. »

Harry renifla dédaigneusement.

« Aucun d'eux ne le remarquera, dans l'état actuel des choses, répliqua-t-il. Et je n'ai vraiment pas faim, je t'assure. »

Les oreilles de la créature magique s'abaissèrent alors qu'elle esquissait une moue dubitative.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous changez d'avis, un petit-déjeuner est à votre disposition dans la pièce voisine. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Le garçon acquiesça distraitement, reportant son attention sur son père, étudiant ses traits impassibles, s'attardant sur les pansements qui couvraient une partie de son visage. Visiblement, les soins de sa mère s'étaient révélés efficaces, puisque les bandages semblaient nets, sans aucune trace écarlate pouvant indiquer de nouveaux saignements. Harry sourit, soulagé, à cette perspective. Si l'hémorragie était, enfin, entièrement jugulée, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à son père pour se réveiller.

* * *

Fumseck, cessa de se nettoyer le dessous de l'aile, reportant son regard intelligent sur son maître, suivant attentivement ses allers-retours incessants, alors que le vieux sorcier faisait, comme souvent, les cents pas dans son bureau. Puis, sans crier gare, le phénix tourna la tête, fixant désormais la porte, close, laissant entendre un cri sec, une seconde avant qu'on ne frappe au battant, coupant court aux pérégrinations du directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci, se tourna vers la porte, les sourcils légèrement froncés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Entrez. » lança-t-il en rejoignant son bureau, s'installant dans le fauteuil directorial alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un bruit feutré.

Fumseck inclina la tête, ébouriffant légèrement son plumage écarlate, en apercevant la silhouette vêtue de noir, le visage dissimulé par le capuchon de sa cape de voyage, qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Ah, commenta simplement Dumbledore, en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Je ne vous ai pas vu, ce matin, dans la Grande Salle, mon cher. »

Le nouveau venu renifla dédaigneusement en s'avançant dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« J'aimerai vous y voir, rétorqua-t-il, tout en abaissant son capuchon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était guère enclin à nous laisser partir, je n'ai pu me libérer qu'en lui rappelant mes obligations professionnelles. » ajouta-t-il en esquissant une grimace méprisante.

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé, ses yeux bleus étudiant avec attention son interlocuteur, alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise posée devant son bureau, face à lui.

« Je ne pensais pas le voir prendre part à l'attaque d'hier soir, reconnut le vieux sorcier en croisant les doigts sous son menton. S'afficher ainsi, plus mort que vif, réduit à cette misérable esquisse de corps au point de dépendre ainsi de l'un de ses serviteurs, ne lui ressemble pas. Voldemort devait sûrement espérer beaucoup de cette confrontation, pour ainsi s'abaisser à s'exhiber, ainsi diminué, à la vue de tout un chacun, pour y prendre part. »

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous vois venir, ironisa-t-il. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il espérait, exactement, obtenir d'elle. Mais, celui lui tenait à cœur, semble-t-il, si j'en crois son humeur massacrante. »

Le directeur acquiesça distraitement, se lissant machinalement la barbe d'une main, l'air songeur alors que, derrière lui, Fumseck reprenait son toilettage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de vous informer de la présence de James Potter et de ses proches au château… » reprit finalement le vieux sorcier, l'air grave.

Severus se troubla, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, à ses mots avant de leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour m'être longuement entretenu avec Messieurs Lupin et Black, hier soir, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils vous pensaient responsable de l'état actuel de leur ami. »

Son interlocuteur garda le silence, soutenant sans broncher, le regard inquisiteur du directeur de Poudlard. Finalement, ce dernier soupira.

« Je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas croiser l'un d'eux dans les jours à venir, d'autant plus qu'ils semblent partit pour séjourner au château à plus ou moins long terme, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la certitude que leur meilleur ami soit définitivement tiré d'affaire. »

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

« Nous étions une bonne quinzaine de Mangemorts, sans compter Vous-Savez-Qui, et bien évidemment, je suis celui qu'on soupçonne. »

Le regard bleu du directeur se fit plus sévère, alors qu'il fixait, solennel, son espion qui le soutint sans broncher.

«- Severus…, insista, calmement, le vieux sorcier.

-Potter n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite, rétorqua le concerné d'une voix acide en se levant. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas tout le château à traverser pour rejoindre ma salle de classe.

-Severus ! »

L'homme se figea, face à la froide et implacable autorité qu'il perçu dans la voix du mage.

«- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le guérir, siffla le plus jeune des deux hommes.

-Il vous a sauvé la vie, par le passé, rappela, posément, Dumbledore. Cela me semble être une étrange façon de le remercier pour son geste. »

Le professeur de Potions grinça des dents et serra les poings, ses prunelles sombres s'animant d'un feu menaçant.

«- Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait dans mon intérêt, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il ne l'a fait que pour éviter des ennuis à ses amis.

-Ce n'est que ce que vous voulez bien croire, Severus. Ne laissez pas de vieilles querelles d'étudiants altérer votre jugement. »

L'homme aux cheveux gras plissa les yeux.

« De _vieilles querelles_ ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna vers la porte.

« S'il est encore vivant à l'heure actuelle, il n'en mourra pas, lâcha-t-il sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers le maître des lieux. Les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient clairs, il en a été fait selon ses désirs. »

Severus atteignit la porte, la main sur la poignée. Là, il marqua une brève halte et se tourna brièvement vers le vieux sorcier qui, toujours assis derrière son bureau, le fixait avec intensité.

« Ceci dit, professeur, au cas où cela vous intéresserait, Hunter était là, lui aussi. Il a leurs baguettes, semble-t-il. Bonne journée. » conclut-il en abaissant la poignée et en quittant la pièce sans plus attendre.

Dumbledore soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux.

* * *

Assis au pied du lit, en compagnie de sa demi-sœur, Harry observait sa mère alors qu'elle contrôlait l'état de son père. Elle esquissa un sourire, visiblement satisfaite.

«- Plus de fièvre, rythme cardiaque régulier, ses réserves sanguines sont revenues à la normale et semblent enfin stables, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, en rendant la baguette qu'elle avait utilisé à Remus. Merci.

-De rien. Il vous faudra en racheter. » commenta le lycanthrope, en désignant l'item magique qu'il venait de récupérer.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, rétorqua-t-elle en écartant des mèches sombres, plus rebelles que les autres, du front de son compagnon. Et je compte bien récupérer les nôtres. Sirius n'est toujours pas revenu du Ministère ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je doute que ses supérieurs le laissent s'en tirer si facilement, alors que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il fait le mort et les mène en bateau pour retarder son inévitable reprise du travail. »

Lily sourit légèrement.

«- Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'y aller, lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'a mis à la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'ils y ont mis le temps, avant de se décider à recourir à ce procédé.

-Mais quand même, laisser une Beuglante éclater dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'on nous avait recommandé la plus grande discrétion, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.

-Du coup, il s'est fait virer de l'infirmerie et, à défaut de pouvoir rester auprès de James, il n'a plus eu d'autre choix que de retourner au Ministère, contraint et forcé. » conclut Remus en souriant, amusé.

Les enfants échangèrent un regard, repensant, eux aussi, à la lettre écarlate que Sirius avait dédaignée, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et qui lui avait valut un sermon retentissant lorsqu'elle avait éclatée, obligeant les sorciers présents dans la pièce à s'écarter précipitamment, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, rapidement suivit par la fureur de l'infirmière, outragée par la cacophonie, nuisant considérablement au silence qu'elle souhaitait conserver dans l'infirmerie, qui l'avait ainsi arrachée à son bureau.

« Maman, tu crois que papa se réveillera bientôt ? » s'enquit soudain le garçon, en se tournant vers la concernée.

La jeune femme interrompit sa discussion et se tourna vers les enfants, croisant le regard de l'aîné. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

«- Tout dépend de lui, commenta-t-elle. Mais, honnêtement, plus il récupérera et moins il bougera, mieux il s'en remettra.

-Et…quand est-ce qu'on rentrera au manoir ?

-Quand ton père pourra être déplacé sans risquer de rouvrir ses blessures. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Kimberley se déplaça, venant se caler contre son demi-frère, la tête contre son épaule.

« Moi, je suis sûre que ton papa se réveillera bientôt, il tient trop à toi. » murmura-t-elle.

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de la petite, sous le regard attendrit de leur mère. Celle-ci les rejoignit, s'installant elle aussi au pied du lit, et les attira contre elle, les enlaçant étroitement. Remus les contempla un instant puis, après un dernier regard à son ami inconscient, prétexta une affaire importante et quitta la pièce, les laissant entre eux.

* * *

Une journée s'était écoulée. Au plus grand divertissement des enfants et à l'agacement de Madame Pomfresh, les jumeaux Weasley étaient passés à l'infirmerie, quelques heures auparavant, portant encore leurs uniformes de Quidditch. Percevant du bruit dans la pièce, Harry, intrigué, avait risqué un rapide coup d'œil en contournant brièvement l'un des paravents, et haussa les sourcils en apercevant les deux rouquins. L'un d'eux, le nez en sang mais un large sourire aux lèvres, soutenait son frère qui arborait un œil au beurre noir impressionnant et boitait de façon assez évidente. Pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'affairait auprès de son frère, marmonnant quelque chose à propos des dangers de ce _sport de sauvage_, le premier, parcourant négligemment la pièce du regard, eut un nouveau sourire lorsqu'il aperçu Harry, au moment où celui-ci battait précipitamment en retraite.

« Eh, maman, y a les frères de Ron, tu sais, les jumeaux. » chuchota l'enfant en rejoignant sa mère.

Et effectivement, une tête rousse apparue rapidement à l'extrémité de l'un des paravents, arborant un immense sourire. Lily haussa les sourcils mais n'eut guère le temps d'intervenir.

«- Bill avait raison, alors, s'exclama le rouquin avec enthousiasme. Papa lui a dit que vous étiez tous à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée. Enfin, c'est qu'il disait dans la lettre qu'on a reçu ce matin. Du coup, on a voulu vérifier ça, Fred et moi... Surtout moi, en fait, vu que mon frère est quelque peu…immobilisé, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? s'enquit Harry, en désignant son nez ensanglanté.

-Oh ça… Une simple broutille, rétorqua Georges d'un air détaché. Les Serpentard étaient un peu remontés aujourd'hui, visiblement. Ce crétin de Flint a plaqué Fred contre les tribunes, en réponse au Cognard que je lui avais envoyé un peu plus tôt… Cet imbécile ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il se trompait de cible mais bon… Fred en est quitte pour une fracture de la cheville, mais il sera vite remis, notre intraitable infirmière s'en occupe déjà. Comment va ton père ?

-WEASLEY ! aboya alors Madame Pomfresh.

-Oups. Je suis grillé. »

Il disparu aussitôt, pour se faire sermonner par la redoutable maîtresse des lieux. Lily secoua la tête, vaguement amusée, et reporta son attention sur Kimberley assise sur ses genoux, alors que son fils rejoignait sa place près du lit, posant l'une de ses mains sur celle de son père. Au même instant, une étrange chaleur parcourue sa médaille, le faisant tressaillir. Il écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu, alors que la breloque semblait, s'enflammer contre sa peau. Une réaction fugace, à peine plus d'une seconde, mais inattendue et saisissante. D'autant plus qu'au même instant, la main de son père bougea, légèrement, sous la sienne.

« Papa ? » s'exclama l'enfant en se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise.

Sa mère leva aussitôt les yeux, reportant son attention sur son compagnon alité, alors qu'un large sourire étirait les lèvres de son fils en sentant un nouveau mouvement sous ses doigts.

« Il revient à lui ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il, en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit faiblement.

«- Ca ne veut rien dire, mon chéri…

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il réagit qu'il se réveillera tout de suite, Harry…

-Pourtant… »

Harry se tut. Comment pouvait-il expliquer sa conviction sans pour autant avouer à sa mère le lien unique qui existait entre leurs deux médailles, à son père et lui ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, baissant la tête. Sa mère se déplaça, Kimberley à sa suite et, contournant le lit, elle rejoignit son fils, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu le retrouveras, ton père, crois-moi, assura-t-elle en l'attirant légèrement à elle, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais laisse-lui le temps de se remettre. Il se réveillera en temps voulu. » conclut-elle en l'embrassant brièvement sur le front.

Harry soupira, la tête contre l'épaule de sa mère, prêtant une oreille distraite aux propos incessants de Madame Pomfresh qui sermonnait toujours les jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, dans l'infirmerie plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la pâle lueur argentée de la lune. Il resta un long moment, les yeux rivés au plafond, contemplant les jeux d'ombres qui s'y étalaient. La pièce était silencieuse, seulement troublée par les respirations régulières de ses occupants. Fred Weasley occupait l'un des lits les plus éloignés, près de la porte, Madame Pomfresh ayant tenu à le garder, par précaution, en observation jusqu'au lendemain. Plus près de lui, Kimberley dormait dans le lit voisin, enfouit sous sa couverture. Sa mère, quant à elle, devait toujours se trouver auprès de son père.

Il effleura machinalement la chaîne dorée qui entourait son cou, jouant avec sa médaille d'un air absent. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il tendit la main, récupérant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa demi-sœur, il quitta silencieusement son lit et contourna les paravents, se glissant dans l'espace ainsi délimité. Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère s'était endormie au chevet de son père, la tête entre les bras, sur le bord du lit. Une lanterne posée sur la table de chevet fournissait un éclairage moins succint dans ce coin de la salle. Le garçon, lui, regagna la chaise qu'il occupait habituellement, glissant la main dans celle de son père.

Un nouvel échauffement sur sa peau attira son attention. Décidément, les réactions de sa médaille ne cessaient de le surprendre. Il sentit alors la main de son père serrer un bref instant la sienne. Le cœur battant, Harry étudia son visage, guettant le moindre signe pouvant contredire les estimations de sa mère.

« Papa ? » murmura-t-il, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa mère, resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

D'infimes crispations marquèrent ses traits jusque là impassibles, étirant brièvement, les marques blanchâtres qui striaient sa peau, vestiges du maléfice qui l'avait touché. Apparemment moins profondes que les autres, ces plaies-ci avaient bien réagit au traitement appliqué par sa mère, de sorte que Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de les bander à nouveau, lorsqu'elles avaient contrôlé l'évolution de ses blessures, dans l'après-midi. Son père dodelina de la tête, le ramenant à la réalité du moment.

« Papa ! » retenta le garçon, sans lâcher la main de son père.

Cette fois, l'adulte cilla, son visage se crispant brièvement, alors qu'il serrait, une fois de plus, la main de l'enfant. Au bout d'un moment, il rencontra le regard, encore incertain, de son père. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et les rouvrit à nouveau, soutenant cette fois, tant bien que mal, le regard de l'enfant.

« Ha… Harry ? » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible, la voix rauque.

Le garçon acquiesça, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes, et esquissa un sourire, soulagé. Mais il se rembrunit aussitôt en voyant son père grimacer.

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, inquiet.

La jeune femme se redressa en sursaut, l'air hagard. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant la mine anxieuse de son fils.

« Maman, papa est réveillé mais… »

Lily quitta vivement sa chaise, rejoignant son fils à la hâte. Celui-ci s'écarta à contre cœur, conscient, malgré tout, qu'il lui fallait laisser le champ libre à sa mère.

« Ne bouge surtout pas, intima-t-elle à voix basse, posant une main sur le front de son compagnon, alors qu'elle le retenait par l'épaule de sa main libre. Et ne dis rien non plus, le coupa-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers son fils. Harry, mon chéri, peux-tu me passer l'une des fioles contenant un liquide bleu, s'il te plaît ? C'est une potion calmante…, précisa-t-elle en désignant un chariot, chargé de flacons divers, placé près des paravents, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, James. » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton sans appel, alors que le concerné s'apprêtait, de toute évidence, à protester.

L'enfant se hâta de prendre l'un des flacons correspondants à la description faite par sa mère, et le lui ramena rapidement, tout en songeant qu'il avait sûrement bu une potion similaire, au Manoir, le soir où ses parents avaient été attaqués.

« Merci, mon chéri. Quant à toi, si tu veux aller mieux, évite de bouger, à moins que tu tiennes à rouvrir tes blessures, ajouta-t-elle, en débouchant la fiole d'un geste expert, à l'attention de James. Ca te soulagera, sans te faire dormir pour autant. » précisa-t-elle avant de se déplacer sur le lit, pour pouvoir lui soulever suffisamment la tête pour lui faire boire, prudemment, quelques gorgées de la potion.

Harry resta un moment en retrait, observant les gestes précautionneux de sa mère, alors qu'elle écartait régulièrement le flacon, laissant le temps à son patient de boire correctement après plusieurs jours d'inconscience. Mais si, au début, son père semblait avoir manifesté quelques réticences, il s'était rapidement laissé faire, probablement vaincu par la détermination de Lily, mais aussi, par la douleur.

Lorsqu'elle lui eut ainsi fait boire la moitié du flacon, la jeune femme le referma adroitement et le déposa sur la table de chevet, avant de réinstaller convenablement son patient dans son lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premiers effets du traitement se fassent remarquer, la respiration de l'homme se faisant plus régulière, ses traits se détendant rapidement. Harry s'approcha silencieusement, se glissant auprès de sa mère.

«- Comment te sens-tu ? murmura-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en tendant la main, écartant soigneusement des mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Comme…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, le temps de s'éclaircir la voix. Comme si je m'étais fait piétiner par…un troupeau d'hippogriffes en furie. » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Lily sourit faiblement.

« Si seulement ce n'était que ça… Tu reviens de loin, tu sais. »

James grimaça et jeta un regard en coin à son fils, jusque là silencieux, et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

« Hé, mon grand… Finalement,… on a bel et bien cassé du Mangemort. »

Harry fit la moue, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses parents avant leur départ.

« Il semblerait plutôt que ce soit eux qui t'aient… cassé. » répliqua-t-il, la mine sombre.

Son père éclata de rire… qui se transforma bien vite en exclamation douloureuse.

«- Pas très efficace, ta potion, siffla-t-il, en serrant les dents.

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle te soulagerait, pas qu'elle ferait totalement disparaître la douleur. Tu as perdu tellement de sang, c'est normal que ton corps en sorte affaiblit. C'est déjà surprenant que tu t'en sortes aussi bien. »

James rencontra le regard incertain de la jeune femme, devinant aisément les nombreuses émotions qui la hantaient, même si, en cet instant, elle les dissimulait habillement, s'efforçant à demeurer forte devant leur fils, même si certaines de ses intonations lui laissaient entendre qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour craquer totalement. Il détourna les yeux, croisant une nouvelle paire d'émeraudes. Même sans ses lunettes, l'éclat de ces prunelles ne lui laissait aucun doute sur les émotions réelles de son fils.

Harry nota le bref échange de regard entre ses deux parents, avant que son père ne se tourne vers lui. L'adulte eut un maigre sourire et déplaça lentement sa main sur le matelas. L'enfant, remarquant son geste, ne se fit pas prier et tendit la main que son père serra dans la sienne.

«- Je suis content que tu sois, enfin, revenu à toi, murmura le garçon, les yeux brillants.

-Je t'avais promis de revenir, non ? rétorqua James.

-Oui, mais… »

Son père resserra sa prise sur sa main, alors que sa mère passait un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant d'elle.

« Tu es notre force, mon chéri, glissa-t-elle à l'enfant en l'embrassant sur le front. Et tout particulièrement celle de ton père, et cela même dans les pires moments, visiblement. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de se tourner vers son père qui lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu.

« Ceci dit, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? Je pense avoir manqué une bonne partie de l'action… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Plus tard, trancha-t-elle. Pour l'instant, je préfèrerais que tu te reposes.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, James, riposta-t-elle. Il te faudra certainement du temps pour t'en remettre et tu n'arrangeras rien à te la jouer gros dur devant ton fils. Surtout qu'une grosse journée t'attendra certainement demain… » ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Harry inclina la tête, la fixant avec curiosité alors que son père haussait les sourcils, visiblement intrigué par ses propos.

«- Comment ça ?

-Tu ne penses quand même pas avoir la paix, lorsque tes meilleurs amis apprendront ton réveil, j'espère ? »

L'enfant éclata de rire, imaginant déjà la scène, alors que James arborait une expression quelque peu affligée à la perspective de devoir faire face à un Sirius trop protecteur et, de ce fait, sûrement soulagé de le savoir enfin réveillé.

«- Je m'incline devant un tel argument, reconnut l'homme.

-J'espère bien. » riposta la jeune femme en se redressant, les mains sur les hanches.

* * *

Dylan soupira, rayant une nouvelle fois, ce qu'il écrivait. Agacé, il se passa la main sur la nuque.

Un hululement courroucé l'arracha à ses réflexions, mais il ne jeta qu'un bref regard contrarié au rapace perché sur le bureau.

« Oh, ça va, Eclipse, grogna-t-il. Un peu de patience. »

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le parchemin posé devant lui puis, sans crier gare, il froissa et le jeta sans plus de cérémonie dans la corbeille à papier placée au pied de son bureau.

Il s'empara d'une nouvelle feuille et, mordillant l'extrémité de sa plume, entreprit de trouver l'inspiration, son regard se posant ainsi sur les deux baguettes posées bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, résistant à la tentation de les jeter dans la cheminée, derrière lui, où un feu ronflait, haut et clair, apportant un peu de chaleur à la pièce.

Finalement, mû par une inspiration subite, il trempa l'extrémité de sa plume dans l'encrier et rédigea quelques mots à la hâte. Durant un bref instant, seuls les crissements de la plume sur le parchemin, le crépitement des flammes et le bruissement du bec de la chouette grise contre ses rémiges brisaient le silence relatif qui régnait dans la salle.

Enfin, Dylan posa sa plume, et relut une dernière fois la lettre avant de la plier et la glisser dans une enveloppe qu'il scella avant de la retourner, y rédigeant rapidement le nom de son destinataire.

« Allez Eclipse, tu vas pouvoir aller faire un tour. » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers l'animal.

Le rapace releva la tête de sous son aile et posa son regard ambré sur son maître avant de lui tendre la patte, le temps qu'il y fixe sa lettre.

« Trouve Lily, et remet-la lui et à personne d'autre. » lui intima-t-il en tendant sa baguette vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qui s'ouvrit dans un déclic à peine perceptible.

L'oiseau hulula doucement et s'envola aussitôt, se glissant habillement par l'ouverture pour filer dans l'air nocturne. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de sa vue, Dylan referma la vitre d'un mouvement négligé de baguette et soupira à nouveau, la mine sombre.

Ce faisant, son regard se posa sur les deux cadres disposés, côte à côte, sur le bureau. Il fronça les sourcils et, tendant le bras, saisit le premier, contemplant longuement la photo, animée, qui s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une photo prise devant l'ambassade, le jour de leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Kimberley, enthousiaste, posait entre ses deux parents, au centre du cliché. Lui, souriant, avait une main posée sur son épaule, son bras libre passé autour de la taille de Lily. De l'autre côté de la jeune femme, le gosse à l'origine de tous ses malheurs semblait s'ennuyer, regardant de tous les côtés sauf l'endroit où se trouvait l'appareil. Si cet enfant n'avait pas été là… il n'aurait jamais eu à se soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir la vie sauve. S'il avait sû, lorsque son regard s'était posé, pour la première fois, sur Lily, sept ans plus tôt, dans quoi il se retrouverait entraîné, peut-être aurait-il poursuivit son chemin au lieu d'aborder la jeune femme solitaire. Il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce jour-là, le 4 juillet, jour de la fête nationale aux Etats-Unis, où il l'avait rencontré.

* * *

_flash back_

_Plutôt que de s'enfermer chez lui, ou de passer la journée chez ses parents, il avait pris le partit de prendre l'air dans un parc proche de l'ambassade, pour profiter de cette journée ensoleillée. Alors qu'il suivait une allée, les graviers crissant sous ses pas, sans accorder plus d'attention aux couples qui se bécotaient sur les pelouses, à l'ombre de vieux chênes, ou de groupes de jeunes qui riaient ou se querellaient amicalement dispersés ici et là, il avait atteint une fontaine qui occupait le centre du parc. _

_S'asseyant un bref instant sur le rebord de la pièce d'eau, il prit enfin le temps d'étudier la diversité de la faune locale. Sur sa droite, un petit groupe d'étudiants, portant tous des polos de l'université locale, se lançaient un ballon ovale, se livrait, un peu plus loin, à une partie de football américain. En face de lui, une femme âgée, aux cheveux grisonnants, assise sur un banc, jetait des graines à une bande de pigeons roucoulants. Sur le banc voisin, un couple, enlacé, s'embrassait passionnément. Détournant la tête, il aperçu un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années qui lançait une balle à un berger allemand qui se ruait à sa suite, s'efforçant à l'intercepter avant que le projectile ne touche le sol, le rapportant fièrement à son maître. Un peu plus loin, des enfants de tout âge jouaient bruyamment autour d'une aire de jeux, sous le regard plus ou moins attentif de leurs parents. Mais ce fut la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn coupés à hauteur des épaules, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre qui capta toute son attention. Assise sur une couverture bleue et blanche, sur la pelouse, à l'ombre d'un arbre ancien, elle tournait le dos à l'agitation qui régnait sur l'aire de jeux. Il plissa les yeux. Quelque chose en cette jeune femme l'interpelait. _

_Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était levé et s'avançait d'un pas décidé dans l'allée, effrayant au passage les pigeons qui s'envolèrent dans un même mouvement, s'attirant du même coup un regard indigné de la vieille femme qui les nourrissait jusque là. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère, obnubilé par la femme isolée, concentrée sur sa lecture, tortillant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de l'un de ses index, comme il le constata en se rapprochant d'elle. La jeune femme leva soudainement les yeux de son ouvrage et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le nouveau venu. Celui-ci tressaillit, en croisant ses iris vert émeraude, fascinants, et recula d'un pas._

_«- Bonjour, lâcha-t-il, troublé._

_-Vous désirez ? » répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton on ne peut plus indifférent, en reportant son attention sur son livre._

_Bien que surpris par son détachement et sa froideur, Dylan fut d'autant plus fasciné par la jeune femme. Son regard se posa sur le titre de l'ouvrage qui captait ainsi son attention._

_« Shakespeare, commenta-t-il, approbateur. Très bon choix. »_

_Elle leva à nouveau la tête, l'air agacé._

_« Raison pour laquelle je le lis, rétorqua-t-elle, une étrange lueur d'irritation animant ses yeux verts. Et j'apprécierai, d'ailleurs, continuer ma lecture tranquillement. »_

_L'homme acquiesça distraitement, guère impressionné par l'humeur massacrante de son interlocutrice qui retourna à sa lecture, tournant la page d'un geste vif. Dylan l'observa un moment puis, mû par une inspiration subite, s'avança, tendant la main._

_« Dylan Hunter. » lâcha-t-il._

_La jeune femme soupira et referma sèchement son livre, prenant à peine le temps de marquer sa page._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » riposta-t-elle, en le gratifiant d'un regard dédaigneux._

_Dylan ne se laissa pas abattre, conservant son sourire, en abaissant, malgré tout, sa main._

_« Vous m'intriguez, tout simplement. Je ne tenais pas à vous importuner, seulement… »_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_« Cela vous dérangerait, belle inconnue, si je vous tiens un peu compagnie ? »_

_La jeune femme se troubla et jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, l'air incertain._

_«- Je ne suis pas sûre que…_

_-Je ne vous dérangerais pas, assura l'homme en souriant d'un air engageant. Mais…_

_-Maman ! »_

_Elle tressaillit, et se détourna vivement, son expression changeant radicalement, s'adoucissant considérablement, pour reporter son attention sur le petit garçon qui venait de l'interpeler de la sorte, revenant en courant vers elle. Dylan pencha la tête sur le côté, pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée de l'enfant._

_« Maman, regarde ça ! s'exclama le bambin en lui tendant la fleur qu'il tenait. C'est… »_

_Il se tut en jetant un regard incertain à l'homme qui se tenait près de sa mère, ses grands yeux verts le fixant avec curiosité. Finalement, il se pencha près de la jeune femme._

_« C'est qui, le monsieur ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse à son oreille._

_Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et se tourna vers l'homme, se redressant légèrement pour faire face à l'intrus qui avait perturbé sa lecture._

_« Il s'appelle Dylan, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il me posait des questions sur le livre que je lisais. »_

_Le garçonnet acquiesça d'un air solennel, visiblement satisfait par la réponse de sa mère, ses cheveux sombres et désordonnés s'agitant à ce geste, puis il lui tendit à nouveau la fleur._

_«- Tu as vu ce que j'ai trouvé ? reprit-il._

_-C'est une très jolie rose. » commenta-t-elle._

_L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Oui, je sais, répliqua-t-il avec aplomb. Mais, c'est pas ça… Regarde. » ajouta-t-il, la lui brandissant sous le nez._

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira en comprenant enfin ce que lui désignait le bambin._

_« Ah, mais c'est un cocon. »_

_Le garçon écarquilla les yeux._

_« Un cocon ? répéta-t-il, en observant la forme blanche accrochée à la fleur. Ca sert à quoi ? »_

_La jeune femme lui sourit affectueusement._

_« Tu verras bien par toi-même dans quelques jours. »_

_Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira._

_«- C'est vrai ? On reviendra ici alors ? Mais c'est quoi ?_

_-Tu verras, rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire énigmatique._

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, mon chéri. »_

_L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma, baissant les yeux sur la rose._

_« On va la garder alors ? s'enquit-il_

_-Oui, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu découvres par toi-même ce qu'est ce cocon. » _

_Le garçon hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et s'assit près de sa mère, sur la couverture, les yeux rivés sur sa fleur._

_« Faut attendre longtemps ? »_

_La jeune femme éclata de rire et tendit la main, ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant._

_« Ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mon chéri. Il te faudra être patient, même si ce n'est pas ton fort. »_

_L'enfant fit la moue et reprit son observation. La femme, elle, le contempla avec une tendresse évidente puis se détourna. Elle parut surprise en apercevant Dylan, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence ou bien était-elle tout simplement surprise de le voir encore là, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Elle lui adressa alors un bref sourire._

_«- Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas si seule que vous pouviez le supposer de prime abord, commenta-t-elle en lui adressant un regard perçant._

_-J'ai vu ça. Il a l'air très vif. Quel âge a-t-il ?_

_-J'ai quatre ans, déclara fièrement l'enfant en levant les yeux vers les deux adultes. Quatre, ajouta-t-il et en brandissant le nombre de doigts correspondant de sa main libre._

_-Et très intelligent aussi, de toute évidence. »_

_La femme sourit puis sembla hésiter, son regard passant de son fils à l'homme. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis redressa la tête, l'air déterminé._

_« Lily Evans, se présenta-t-elle, une lueur étrange éclairant ses yeux émeraudes. Et voici mon fils, Harry. »_

_Dylan acquiesça distraitement._

_« Enchanté de vous connaître. » répliqua-t-il en souriant, affable._

_fin du flash back._

* * *

A l'époque, il était loin d'imaginer les origines de l'enfant. Ils avaient, ce jour-là, passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, ainsi que la soirée, contemplant, tous les trois, les feux d'artifices tirés ce soir-là pour célébrer la fête nationale. Par la suite, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et, alors qu'il lui parlait tout naturellement de sa vie, Lily, elle, ne se confiait qu'avec réticence, éludant tout ce qui avait trait à son passé, se fermant totalement, la seule fois où il avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur le père du garçon, et disparaissant totalement de la circulation pendant quelques jours à la suite de cet incident. Lorsqu'elle s'était de nouveau manifestée, l'un comme l'autre s'était bien gardé de faire la moindre allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé, même si Dylan se doutait bien qu'elle conservait un lourd secret.

Pourtant, peu à peu, il avait su gagner sa confiance, l'amadouant progressivement. Jusqu'au jour où, le soir d'Halloween, elle s'était confiée à lui, lui avouant leur appartenance au monde magique (ce qu'il avait supposé lorsque Harry avait inconsciemment transformé les carottes qu'il devait manger en frites) et lui révélant, par la même occasion, qu'ils avaient quittés la Grande Bretagne trois ans plus tôt, son fils et elle, sans s'attarder sur la raison de leur départ soudain. Mais dès lors, leur relation avait considérablement évoluée, Lily acceptant même de s'installer chez lui avec son fils.

Il secoua la tête, et déposa le cadre, pour prendre le deuxième. Celui-ci les représentait, tous les quatre, à la maternité, peu après la naissance de Kimberley. Lily souriait, l'air las, portant la fillette dans les bras, sous le regard affectueux de Dylan, assis sur le bord du lit, un bras passé autour des épaules de sa compagne. Harry, à genoux sur le bord du lit, contemplait sa demi-sœur avec curiosité.

Il reposa l'objet sur le bureau et bascula dans le fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière, contemplant le plafond d'un air absent. Tout était, alors, tellement simple… Mais les choses avaient très vite changées, lors qu'il s'était rendu en Grande-Bretagne, pour une simple et on ne peut plus ordinaire mission diplomatique, et, dès cet instant, la situation s'était rapidement détériorée alors qu'il se retrouvait, bien malgré lui, entraîné dans une affaire sordide, au point de perdre tout contrôle et de plus avoir d'autres choix que de se plier aux ordres d'un mage noir psychopathe pour ne pas perdre le peu qu'il lui restait.

Après avoir tout eut, socialement, professionnellement, financièrement et sentimentalement parlant, satisfaisant ainsi tous ses objectifs personnels, il avait tout perdu, ou presque. Après tout, il lui restait encore son travail, ce qui lui avait permis de garder la vie sauve jusqu'à présent, et il espérait bien récupérer, au moins, sa fille, à défaut d'autre chose.

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, l'air las. Finalement, il se leva, rangea les deux baguettes qu'il avait conservées dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, qu'il verrouilla d'un sort avant de quitter la pièce, éteignant le feu d'un mouvement de baguettes nonchalant depuis le seuil, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, la scellant elle aussi, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et, cédant à l'insistance de James, Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à rentrer chez lui, la veille au soir, sous réserve de se reposer et de ne rien faire susceptible de rouvrir ses blessures. Bien sûr, Lily suivait les instructions fournies par l'infirmière à la lettre, faisant fit des protestations de son compagnon lorsqu'il devait prendre ses potions, contrôlant régulièrement l'évolution des plaies causées par le sortilège, supportant, stoïque, les propos tantôt railleurs (lorsqu'il décrivait à ses amis les dernières frasques du Ministère) tantôt moqueurs ou très lourds (lorsqu'il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère) de Sirius. Ravis de rentrer au Manoir, les enfants, eux, vaquaient à leurs occupations, bien qu'elle retrouvait régulièrement Harry auprès de son père, discutant de tout et de rien avec enthousiasme.

Lily marqua une brève halte sur le seuil du salon, y jetant un bref coup d'œil. En l'absence de Sirius, qui avait dû se rendre, une fois de plus, au Ministère, les lieux étaient étrangement silencieux. James, confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon, un bras passé autour des épaules de son fils, conversait avec Remus, ne s'interrompant, à l'occasion, que pour répondre à Alvy et Eldora, qui s'enquerraient, inlassablement, des besoins de leurs maîtres. La jeune femme sourit, amusée, et, traversant l'entrée, elle se glissa dans la cuisine, où Kimberley aidait, avec enthousiasme visiblement, Kaly à faire la cuisine, alors que Minsy s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

« Maman, s'exclama la petite en levant ses mains pleines de pâte. On fait des sablés, avec Kaly. »

Lily rit, amusée par la frimousse de sa fille, presque entièrement couverte de farine.

« Je vois ça, ma chérie, même si je pense que la farine serait plus utile dans le saladier que dans tes cheveux. »

La petite gloussa, et reprit sa préparation de pâte sablée avec bonne humeur.

« Tu nous donnes un coup de main ? » s'enquit-elle néanmoins.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois m'absenter un instant. »

La fillette se figea, tout comme les deux Elfes de maison.

«- Tu…vas où ? s'enquit Kimberley.

-Je dois passer à Poudlard, répliqua l'adulte. Je dois récupérer des larmes de phénix, pour préparer certaines potions. Je ne serais pas longue.

-Je peux vous y conduire, si vous voulez, Miss Lily, proposa Minsy, en s'approchant. Ou l'une de nous peut y aller à votre place, si vous préférez. »

Lily fronça brièvement les sourcils, surprise par sa proposition.

« Non, ça ira, je préfère le faire moi-même. »

Les oreilles de l'Elfe s'abaissèrent.

« Maître James est-il au courant ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, agacée.

«- James n'a pas besoin de connaître le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Et je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, il me semble.

-Mais… sans baguette…, insista Minsy. Laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner jusqu'au portail du collège, Miss Lily. »

Lily se fustigea intérieurement. Au vue des derniers évènements, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. De toute évidence, Dylan avait récupéré leurs baguettes lors de l'attaque, mais les avait-il gardées depuis ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais peut-être devrait-elle le contacter, même si cette perspective ne l'inspirait pas particulièrement, pour le savoir ?

Elle secoua la tête. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle devait, avant tout, rétablir ses réserves de potions, à commencer par préparer le Lonéat et, pour ce faire, elle devait se rendre à Poudlard.

« Vu sous cet angle, effectivement, concéda-t-elle. Peux-tu m'accompagner au château, s'il te plaît ? Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer. »

La créature s'inclina et tendit la main à la jeune femme, avant de transplaner avec elle sous le regard ébahit de Kimberley.

«- Vous savez faire plein de choses, commenta la fillette.

-Les sorciers aussi savent transplaner, observa Kaly en la fixant avec curiosité.

-Pas les enfants, rétorqua la petite. Et même maman a besoin d'une baguette pour ça. »

L'Elfe garda le silence et se hâta de changer de sujet.

« Bien, je vous laisse finir ces sablés seule, Miss, déclara-t-elle. Je vais surveiller la cuisson du poulet et de la sauce aux myrtilles. »

La fillette acquiesça et recommença à préparer la pâte des biscuits.

* * *

Lily se retrouva face au portail, clos, de Poudlard.

«- Je peux aller prévenir quelqu'un de votre venue, si vous le souhaitez, Miss Lily, annonça Minsy, près d'elle.

-En principe, Madame Pomfresh est informée mais…, commenta la jeune femme en rejetant ses cheveux, ébouriffés par le vent, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Je vais l'avertir, dans ce cas. » déclara l'Elfe en disparaissant à nouveau.

La jeune femme soupira, s'adossant au pilier le plus proche, pour patienter. Lorsque ses cheveux auburn lui tombèrent à nouveau devant les yeux, elle rejeta avec agacement les mèches récalcitrantes et, rassemblant ses cheveux, entrepris de les tresser sommairement, serrant suffisamment pour éviter qu'elle ne se défasse trop vite, n'ayant rien pour les attacher réellement. Le soleil brillait, presque à son zénith, mais ne suffisait pas à réchauffer réellement le vent printanier qui soufflait, venant du nord.

Un hululement familier la tira de ses réflexions, elle leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une chouette grise piquer vers elle.

« Eclipse ? »

Le rapace hulula à nouveau, enthousiaste, alors qu'il se perchait adroitement sur son épaule, repliant ses ailes. Lily sourit, effleurant du dos de la main le plumage gris et soyeux. En réponse, l'animal lui mordilla affectueusement l'un des doigts avant de tendre la patte, lui présentant la lettre qui lui était destinée.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, devinant sans mal son expéditeur, alors qu'elle détachait rapidement la missive.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle néanmoins, en caressant à nouveau la chouette.

Eclipse laissa entendre un doux hululement et frotta sa tête contre sa joue.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir. » commenta-t-elle en retournant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, étudiant brièvement le sceau, caractéristique de l'Ambassade, qui la fermait.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dylan ? Mis à part le jour où il avait envoyé le bracelet à Kimberley, il n'avait jamais tenté d'entrer en contact. Elle hésita, ses doigts effleurant la marque de cire. Des pas lourds et le tintement répétitif de clés, de l'autre côté du portail la ramenèrent à la réalité. Eclipse tressaillit et s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes, alors que Lily glissait hâtivement la lettre dans une poche de sa robe, tout en se recomposant une attitude dégagée, s'efforçant de masquer ses préoccupations sous une apparence joviale pour accueillir le garde-chasse de l'école.

«- Bonjour Hagrid, le salua-t-elle lorsqu'il atteignit la grille.

-Bonjour, Lily, désolé pour l'attente. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, la patience est une vertu qu'il est bon d'entretenir. »

Le demi-géant la fixa, un curieux sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux sombres brillants d'une lueur amusée. Finalement, il s'empara d'une des nombreuses clés du trousseau qu'il tenait à la main et ouvrit le portail, pour la laisser passer.

« Madame Pomfresh m'a chargé de t'accompagner jusqu'au château. » expliqua-t-il en refermant le portail derrière la jeune femme.

Lily acquiesça distraitement.

* * *

« Eh, Kim, s'exclama Harry en glissant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Kaly. »

Il réprima un rire en découvrant sa demi-sœur couverture de farine et une partie du visage barbouillé d'une substance qu'il supposait être du chocolat, à genoux sur une chaise, penchée sur une assiette remplie de biscuits, près de Kaly qui préparait magiquement un plat quelconque.

«- Harry, protesta la petite. Faut pas regarder, c'est une surprise pour le déjeuner.

-Ok, je n'ai rien vu, prétendit le garçon en plaquant une main sur ses lunettes. Maman va être ravie de te voir dans cet état, Kim, se moqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, tu l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ? »

La petite secoua la tête, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, puisqu'il se cachait toujours les yeux.

« Non, pas depuis qu'elle est partit. »

Harry tressaillit, et abaissa sa main.

« Comment ça ? s'enquit-il en poussant la porte, pénétrant dans la cuisine. Maman est partie ? »

Kimberley se mordit les lèvres, hésitante, et jeta un regard incertain à l'Elfe de maison qui l'accompagnait.

« Minsy a accompagné Miss Lily à Poudlard. » intervint posément Kaly.

Le garçon se détendit, rasséréné par cette information.

« Ah ok, j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite. »

Kaly approuva d'un signe de tête.

« J'espère bien, le repas est presque prêt, déclara-t-elle. Allez, donc rejoindre votre père et Monsieur Rémus au salon, Maître Harry, sauf si vous désirez quelque chose de particulier ? »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Je ne suis décidément pas le bienvenu dans cette cuisine, semble-t-il, observa-t-il. Non, ça ira Kaly, je te remercie. Alvy et Eldora sont déjà plus qu'aux petits soins pour nous, assura-t-il. Et je n'ai rien vu. » précisa-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil entendu à sa demi-sœur avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Minsy observait avec attention les deux sorcières, alors que Madame Pomfresh s'enquerrait de la santé de son Maître.

« Par contre, c'est le dernier flacon jusqu'à nouvel ordre, expliqua l'infirmière en remettant une fiole contenant un liquide vaguement argenté. Il semblerait que Fumseck ait atteint les limites de ce qu'il veut bien nous donner. »

Lily acquiesça distraitement.

«- C'est toujours mieux que rien, trois ou quatre jours de traitement supplémentaires ne pourront que lui être profitable. Et, au pire des cas, je retenterai le Dictame, maintenant que ses blessures se sont refermées de manière satisfaisante.

-Vous n'avez rien à perdre à essayer, reconnu la plus âgée des deux femmes. Mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, la récidive du maléfice favorise l'instabilité du traitement. En l'état actuel des choses, il ne faudrait pas grand chose, un effort important ou des gestes brusques, pour que ses blessures se rouvrent, au moins partiellement. Et Potter n'étant pas du genre à tenir tranquille plus de quelques heures, cela ne sera pas la tâche la plus aisée.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre, répliqua Lily en faisant tourner distraitement la fiole entre ses doigts. Je pense qu'il a conscience d'être revenu de loin, ou bien, et ça, il ne le reconnaîtra probablement jamais, il ne se sent pas encore suffisamment remis. Jusqu'à présent, il s'est montré plutôt coopératif. »

L'infirmière acquiesça distraitement.

«- Sûrement. En tout cas, tenez-moi au courant pour la suite et, au moins problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura la jeune femme en souriant. Merci pour tout. »

Minsy s'approcha, alors que les deux femmes prenaient congé l'une de l'autre.

« Rentrons-nous directement au Manoir ? » s'enquit l'Elfe.

La jeune femme eut une brève hésitation qui n'échappa pas à la créature magique, mais elle approuva malgré tout d'un signe de tête et pris la main que l'Elfe lui tendait, les faisant aussitôt quitter l'infirmerie, sous le regard désabusé de l'infirmière, n'appréciant guère ces allées et venues incessantes dans son antre.

* * *

Lily contempla les longues estafilades blanchâtres qui s'étendaient sur le dos de James, allongé sur le ventre sur leur lit, la tête entre les bras, avant d'y appliquer une bonne quantité de potion. Elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, au contact froid du liquide sur sa peau. Elle sourit, soulagée de voir que ces multiples blessures n'avaient guère affectées sa sensibilité, ce qu'avait envisagé Madame Pomfresh a un moment, face au peu de résultat obtenu jusqu'à présent.

«- C'est froid, marmonna-t-il, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

-Petite nature. » le taquina-t-elle, en redessinant du bout des doigts l'une des cicatrices, celle qui remontait sur sa nuque, massant légèrement pour faire pénétrer au mieux le produit.

Pour toute réponse, il grommela des mots qu'elle ne pu saisir et tourna la tête, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, son regard de posant sur son bras gauche.

« Tu penses que j'en garderai des marques ? s'enquit-il finalement. Honnêtement. » précisa-t-il en se tournant vers elle autant que sa position le lui permettait.

Lily plissa le nez, et reporta son attention sur une autre balafre, profitant de l'occasion pour se soustraire à son regard. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois, tu n'en avais gardé aucune trace, mais rien ne prouve qu'il en sera de même cette fois. Tout dépendra, je suppose, du temps qu'elles mettront à cicatriser totalement. Ca te dérange ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas particulièrement mais… ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus de ne pas en garder des souvenirs permanents. »

Lily sourit puis s'assombrit.

«- Je suppose que le contre-sort approprié permettrait d'effacer définitivement ces cicatrices mais… aucun de nous ne le connaît.

-Rogue doit sûrement le connaître, lui.

-Même s'il est, de toute évidence, à l'origine de ce sort, et qu'il a très certainement prévu, également, son contre-sort , je doute qu'il nous le dise un jour.

-Il te le dirait sûrement, à toi. »

La jeune femme renifla dédaigneusement.

« J'en doute. Il ne m'en avait déjà rien dit, à l'époque, avant…l'incident. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me le dirait maintenant, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis et les années écoulées. Et…je ne m'abaisserais pas à le supplier. »

James rit doucement, se crispant alors qu'il réprimait une plainte sourde, son dos se contractant sous ses doigts, ses mains se refermant instinctivement sur l'oreiller.

«- Tu as toujours mal, constata-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Je dirais plutôt fortement courbaturé, du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai. La plupart du temps, ça va, mais, de toute évidence, certains mouvements restent douloureux. »

Lily garda le silence, songeuse, versant quelques gouttes de la potion sur une autre plaie avant de masser doucement la zone traitée, s'attardant sur les muscles tendus sous ses doigts.

« Au risque de me répéter, tu as de la chance, de t'en tirer aussi bien, eut égard à la quantité de sang que tu as perdu. Les potions régénératrices se sont révélées utiles mais il en a fallut plusieurs pour préserver tes fonctions vitales, il est donc normal que ton corps peine à récupérer. Même si c'est sûrement trop te demander, il te faudra être patient. »

Pour toute réponse, James soupira puis eut un bref rire jaune.

« J'avais envisagé d'autres façons de profiter de mon temps libre, ironisa-t-il. Comme si, deux mois de mise à pied pour une bête blessure par balle et une stupide réclamation ne suffisait pas, me voilà coincé ici à plus ou moins long terme… Génial ! »

Lily esquissa une moue désabusée.

« Au moins, tu es toujours en vie, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne pourras sûrement pas faire l'idiot avec Sirius ou ton fils pendant quelque temps mais rien ne t'empêche pour autant de passer tout ce temps libre avec nous, de façon plus… une réclamation ? s'interrompit-elle, cessant du même coup ses soins. Quelle réclamation ? »

Silence.

« James ? insista-t-elle.

Il soupira.

«- C'est rien, tenta-t-il. Un truc idiot…

-Un truc idiot qui a contribué à ta mise à pied, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, le fixant avec intensité. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement, au Ministère, ce jour-là ? »

Le Maître des lieux garda le silence, se maudissant silencieusement pour avoir laissé échapper cette information qu'il s'était abstenu de lui dire jusqu'à présent.

« James ! »

Le ton, menaçant, de la jeune femme lui arracha un frisson. Il pouvait s'attendre au pire lorsque sa voix prenait de telles inflexions. Il soupira.

« Je devais t'en parler, mais… »

Il se redressa, grimaçant à ce geste pourtant anodin.

«- Je devais vraiment le faire, crois-moi, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment… il y avait toujours quelque chose qui…

-Epargne-moi tes excuses bidon et crache le morceau, James. » trancha, sèchement la jeune femme.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et rencontra brièvement le regard sévère de Lily.

« Je… »

On frappa à la porte de leur chambre, interrompant la discussion. Le couple échangea un bref regard.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais Sirius vient d'arriver. » lança Harry, à travers la porte.

James jeta un regard en coin à sa compagne, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Lily soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Comme si tu avais besoin de mon consentement, ironisa-t-elle. Vas-y…mais remet au moins ta chemise avant, ajouta-t-elle, en lui tendant le dit vêtement, posé sur le lit.

-Plus de bandage ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Pas tant que tes blessures ne se rouvrent pas, sauf si tu y tiens vraiment, ajouta-t-elle en lui accordant un sourire sarcastique, tout en l'aidant à s'habiller. Et ça sera plus simple pour finir les soins, ce soir. Mais n'espère pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, concernant ce que tu dois me dire. »

James grimaça, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de se pencher vers elle, l'embrassant brièvement avant de se lever.

«- Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna-t-il en réalisant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

-Pars devant, Sirius aura tout le loisir de te raconter les derniers potins du Ministère. Je vous rejoins dans un instant, assura la jeune femme en souriant, en rassemblant les affaires dispersées sur le lit.

-Ne tarde pas trop, alors. » conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce, retrouvant leur fils dans le couloir, la porte se refermant bientôt derrière eux.

Lily rangea les fioles dans sa boîte de premiers secours, les glissant dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet, et regroupa ce qu'il lui faudrait jeter, quand elle quitterait la chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut glissé sa pharmacie improvisée dans sa table de chevet, elle jeta un bref regard à la porte, close, avant de tirer de la poche de sa robe, qu'elle avait posé au pied du lit avant le déjeuner, lorsqu'elle s'était changée une fois rentrée au Manoir, la lettre qu'elle avait reçu un peu tôt.

Elle hésita à nouveau, assise sur le bord du lit, tournant entre ses doigts l'enveloppe parcheminée. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle fit sauter le sceau de cire et en tira un simple feuillet, délaissant sur ses genoux son contenant. Elle parcouru rapidement les quelques mots, griffonnés à la hâte, visiblement, si elle en croyait les nombreux heurts qu'elle percevait dans l'écriture pourtant familière et habituellement soignée de Dylan, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle serra le poing sur la lettre, dès qu'elle en eu atteint le terme, froissant le papier entre ses doigts, à la fois troublée et irritée.

Elle sursauta, malgré tout, se levant brutalement en laissant échapper un cri de surprise lorsque le feuillet chiffonné s'enflamma dans sa main, sa peau chauffant dangereusement dans la fraction de seconde qu'elle mit à ouvrir les doigts, laissant tomber la boule enflammée qui se désagrégea avant même d'avoir atteint le sol. Seules quelques particules noircies touchèrent le sol, derniers vestiges de ce courrier, alors que l'enveloppe, ayant glissé de ses genoux à son mouvement soudain, finissait, à son insu, sa course sous le lit.

« As-tu donc si peur qu'on découvre ton implication dans les affaires de ton Maître, pour faire en sorte d'effacer toute trace de tes écrits ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle soupira, repensant aux quelques mots que Dylan lui avait adressé. Sa demande n'était clairement pas anodine. Il attendait quelque chose de cette confrontation, mais quoi ? La sachant désarmée, cela ne pouvait qu'être un piège vulgaire, mais dans quel but ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce qui l'avait ainsi motivé à la contacter de la sorte ? Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas simplement pour lui rendre sa baguette, même si elle comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour la récupérer. Mais, justement, étais-ce raisonnable de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup sans autre moyen de défense que ses propres capacités et le peu de magie spontané qu'elle pourrait produire sans baguette ?

Elle se passa la main sur le visage, songeuse. James n'approuverai sûrement pas sa décision de se rendre seule là-bas (car elle s'y rendrait seule, quoi qu'il advienne) et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle lui ajoute des soucis supplémentaires, ce qui ne manquerait pas s'il avait connaissance de cette prise de contact.

« Miss Lily ? »

La jeune femme tressaillit, et releva vivement la tête. Minsy se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, l'étudiant avec réserve.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit l'Elfe.

Face à l'inquiétude évidente de la créature magique, Lily s'efforça à dissimuler son trouble et à se recomposer une attitude détachée.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je réfléchissais. »

Minsy ne fit aucun commentaire mais, à la façon dont ses oreilles frémirent, la sorcière se doutait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par ses propos, ce dont elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer, eut égard à ses choix passés. Jusqu'à peu, l'Elfe avait conservé une certaine distance avec elle, se méfiant visiblement de ses décisions et lui reprochant, non sans raison, la déchéance passée de son maître. Après tout, Minsy était là, le jour où elle avait pris la fuite, quittant le manoir sans aucun préavis pour ne jamais plus en revenir… du moins jusqu'à l'année dernière. Minsy avait certainement aux premières loges, lorsque James avait découvert son départ et, plus encore, pris connaissance de la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée. Mais surtout, elle avait veillé sur son maître, s'efforçant de compenser les effets de sa désertion, durant les onze années suivantes.

« Nous faisons servir une collation, au salon, si vous désirez quelque chose en particulier… » reprit l'Elfe, changeant de sujet.

Lily lui sourit.

«- Merci, mais je suis sûre que je trouverais aisément mon bonheur dans ce que vous avez déjà préparés, assura-t-elle. Je finis de ranger et je descends…

-Je peux m'en chargé, si vous voulez, proposa Minsy. Ils n'attendent plus que vous, en bas. »

La jeune femme hésita puis acquiesça finalement.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

L'Elfe inclina.

« Au contraire, c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir vous être utile. »

Remerciant la créature magique, la jeune femme quitta la chambre, non sans un dernier regard à l'Elfe qui avait déjà commencé à faire disparaître magiquement ce qui devait être jeté.

* * *

Les poings serrés sur le bord du lavabo, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, ne portant en tout et pour tout que ses lunettes, glissées négligemment sur son nez, sa médaille, et un boxer, James contemplait son reflet dans le miroir embué, étudiant d'un œil critique les nombreuses estafilades qui zébraient sa peau. En d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait guère soucié des traces blanchâtres qui s'étiraient, tels des sillons indélébiles, sur son corps, ayant déjà eu son lot de blessures et de cicatrices diverses. Pourtant, ces marques-ci le dérangeaient, non seulement en raison de leur étendue et de leur nombre, mais aussi à la perspective d'en faire les frais encore quelques temps, et, surtout, qu'elles restent aussi conséquentes, alors qu'il ne gardait aucune séquelle de sa première confrontation à ce sortilège. Visiblement, la récidive n'avait fait que remplacer l'action première du maléfice, renforçant des vestiges, pourtant imperceptibles, du sort dont il avait fait l'objet, au sommet des falaises de Douvres.

Il soupira, crispant un peu plus les doigts sur le rebord du lavabo, alors qu'un élancement lui barrait le torse à cette simple expiration plus prononcée. Lui qui détestait ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vulnérable et impuissant qu'en cet instant. Si même son propre corps le trahissait, protestant à des mouvements aussi anodins,…

Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant ainsi de refouler les sombres pensées qui s'imposaient à son esprit, alors qu'une angoisse sourde lui nouait le ventre. Et si…

Une chaleur soudaine, émise par sa médaille, se diffusa sur sa peau, le ramenant à la réalité du moment, lui arrachant même un sourire, alors qu'il portait instinctivement la main à la breloque familiale. Il devait se ressaisir, et il devait le faire dès à présent. Après tout, Harry comptait sur lui et s'apitoyer sur son sort, ou ressasser les évènements passés ne changeraient rien au fait qu'il devait surmonter ses blessures le plus vite possible, pour ses proches qui s'inquiétaient tous pour lui. Pour Lily qui, inlassablement, patiemment, le soignait et multipliait les tentatives pour l'aider à se rétablir au mieux. Pour Remus et Sirius qui avaient toujours été à ses côtés, en toutes circonstances. Pour les enfants, placés sous sa protection, et plus particulièrement Harry. Son fils qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandir jusqu'à présent et qui, pourtant, jouait désormais un rôle essentiel dans sa vie, comme si ça avait toujours été le cas. Harry qui constituait sa plus grande force, pour qui il était prêt à tout, quitte à endurer les pires souffrances.

Il inspira et se décida enfin à quitter la salle de bain. Il marqua une brève halte, sur le seuil, en découvrant, contrairement à ses attentes, que Lily n'était pas seule dans la chambre, discutant à voix basse avec Harry, assis sur le bord du lit, les jambes croisées. Mère et fils se tournèrent vers lui, un large sourire étirant les lèvres du garçon en l'apercevant. James regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris au moins un tee-shirt, même si l'enfant ne manifesta aucune réaction en découvrant les longues marques qui couvraient sa peau.

« Je suis sûr que même maman ne passe pas autant de temps dans la salle de bain, plaisanta Harry en haussant un sourcil. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Lily secouait la tête, amusée.

«- Pourrait-on savoir ce qui nous vaut l'immense honneur de te voir dans notre chambre, mon gars ? Pas que cela me dérange, mais… Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant l'armoire, y piochant le premier tee-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.

-Je m'ennuyais, répliqua l'enfant en haussant les épaules. Kim dormait déjà, Remus et Sirius sont rentrés chez eux et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, alors je suis passé vous voir, puisque, de toute évidence, aucun de vous n'était couché.

-Et il a très bien fait… Ne le met pas tout de suite, tu devras l'enlever dans un instant, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du maître des lieux en désignant le vêtement qu'il tenait.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? protesta l'homme. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait tout à l'heure…

-Je n'avais pas fini, tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-elle patiemment.

-Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec vous ? s'enquit Harry, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre de ses parents, alors que son père venait s'asseoir, à son tour sur le bord du lit.

-Bien sûr, assura l'adulte en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant. Tu ne nous déranges pas. »

Harry sourit, la tête contre l'épaule de son père, observant du coin de l'œil, la chaînette dorée qu'il portait, copie conforme de la sienne, dissimulée sous son pyjama.

« Mais…ça ne te fait pas mal, au moins ? » s'inquiéta le garçon, en s'écartant brièvement, levant un regard incertain vers son père.

James sourit légèrement, échangeant un bref regard avec Lily, de l'autre côté de l'enfant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, va, répliqua l'adulte. Je vais de mieux en mieux et, grâce aux bons soins de ta mère, je serais vite remis, tu verras. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement et la discussion repris agréablement entre eux trois, parlant de tout et de rien.

* * *

« Bien, Monsieur Potter, il est plus que temps de se coucher. » déclara Lily, deux heures plus tard, en refermant la fiole de Lonéat qu'elle utilisait jusque là.

Harry, épuisé, s'étant finalement décidé à regagner sa chambre, une heure plus tôt, la jeune femme l'avait raccompagné, s'assurant qu'il s'endorme bel et bien avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, où elle avait repris les soins de son compagnon.

James se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, surveillant paresseusement les gestes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle rangeait correctement les fioles accumulées sur la table de chevet.

«- Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? marmonna-t-il en la voyant récupérer un somnifère.

-Ca t'aidera à dormir correctement. »

Il grimaça, visiblement peu convaincu. Lily le jaugea un instant.

« Mais ça peut attendre un peu, si tu veux. » céda-t-elle, en déposant la fiole, en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

Le maître des lieux haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme le rejoignit et lui ôta précautionneusement ses lunettes, les déposants sur la table de chevet, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, écartant distraitement des mèches sombres plus rebelles que les autres, de son visage, sous le regard interrogateur de l'homme.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, ses iris émeraudes rencontrant ceux noisettes de son compagnon. Même si tu as eu toutes les occasions d'en douter ces dernières années, c'est et ça sera toujours le cas, j'espère que tu le sais. »

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle l'interrompit, posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres, soutenant son regard incertain.

« Plus tard. » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il tendit la main, effleurant le visage de la jeune femme, l'étudiant longuement.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de disparaître à nouveau, j'espère ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, je t'ai promis de ne plus me défiler. Je tenais juste… à mettre certaines choses au clair. » rétorqua-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent nez contre nez, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre.

James sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il s'assombrit, repoussant tendrement une mèche auburn derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

«- Pour la réclamation…

-Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec la situation actuelle ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Non mais… tu voulais que…

-Peu importe, dans ce cas. Si tu ne m'as rien dit jusqu'à présent, quelques heures de plus n'y changeront rien. » trancha-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, glissant les mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Cédant, James répondit aveuglément au baiser, la serrant contre lui, sa main libre se glissant autour de sa taille.

* * *

« Harry… »

Le lendemain matin, à plat ventre sur son lit, le concerné leva les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait, se tournant vers la porte, entrouverte, de sa chambre. Kimberley se tenait, incertaine, sur le seuil.

«- Je peux entrer ? s'enquit-elle, après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Oui, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en se redressant, abandonnant la revue sur le lit. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

La petite fit la moue, en le rejoignant.

« Pas spécialement, je me demandais juste où est maman. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas avec mon père ? »

Kimberley secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, il était seul dans le salon, quand j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil tout à l'heure. Kaly ne l'a pas vue non plus, et pourtant, elle a parcouru tout le manoir. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« On peut toujours demander à papa, suggéra-t-il en se levant. Allez, viens. » ajouta-t-il en entraînant sa demi-sœur vers la porte.

Les deux enfants gagnèrent rapidement le rez-de-chaussée, retrouvant, effectivement, le maître des lieux dans le salon, plongé dans la lecture de l'exemplaire du jour de la _Gazette_. James leva les yeux par-dessus son journal lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

«- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ? s'enquit-il, les jaugeant du regard, en remontant distraitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-T'aurais pas vu maman ? Kim la cherche depuis tout à l'heure. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Elle devait faire un tour à Londres, il me semble. »

Harry échangea un bref regard avec sa demi-sœur.

« Mais… elle va faire comment sans baguette ? »

James eut un sourire et replia son journal, le posant sur le canapé, près de lui.

« Dans tous les cas, pour ne faire que quelques achats dans le Londres moldu, elle ne devrait pas en avoir besoin, et je suppose qu'elle en profitera pour faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse pour s'en racheter une autre. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

« D'habitude, elle nous préviens quand elle part. »

L'adulte fronça les sourcils, face à son insistance.

« Elle devait se douter que tu t'inquièterais inutilement si elle t'en parlait, je suppose. Et, ta mère ayant toujours été indépendante, quand elle a décidé quelque chose, mieux vaux la laisser faire. »

Le garçon fit la moue.

« Il n'empêche que, la dernière fois, j'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter. » protesta-t-il.

James soupira, scrutant un bref instant les mines inquiètes des deux enfants, puis tapota le canapé près de lui, les invitant à le rejoindre. Après une brève hésitation, Harry obtempéra, rapidement imité par sa demi-sœur.

«- Harry, ne c'est pas parque les choses se sont mal passées une fois, que cela se reproduira à chaque fois, commenta l'adulte en passant un bras autour des épaules des deux enfants.

-Mais, chaque fois que maman est sortie seule, il y a eu des problèmes. Quand elle a voulu nous présenter à sa sœur…

-Les Mangemorts vous avaient localisés grâce au bracelet de Kimberley, lui rappela patiemment le maître des lieux, en jetant un bref regard à la fillette, assise de l'autre côté du garçon.

-Et quand elle est retournée à la maison et que Dylan l'y attendait…, persista le garçon.

-Il ne l'y attendait pas, si j'en crois ce que votre mère m'en a dit. Il est arrivé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, c'était juste un mauvais concours de circonstances. »

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais il se ravisa, en notant l'air las de son père. Ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger avec ses appréhensions alors qu'il se remettait à peine d'un sort qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Il soupira et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, la tête contre l'épaule de son père alors que, de son côté, Kimberley se lovait elle aussi contre lui, en quête de réconfort. James resserra sa prise autour des épaules des enfants, posant la tête sur celle de son fils.

* * *

Lily traversa d'un pas vif le hall principal, peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant le guichet d'accueil. Elle se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux, y remettant vite bon ordre, alors que l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau levait les yeux de son ordinateur. D'une vingtaine d'années, impeccablement habillé, peigné avec soin, la jeune femme le catalogua directement dans la catégorie des jeunes loups aux dents longues, bien décidés à rapidement monter en grade. Il haussa un sourcil et arbora un sourire charmeur.

Lily résista à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel, face à cette étrange impression de déjà-vu, qui la ramenait bien des années plus tôt, au cours de sa scolarité, et se contenta de sourire poliment.

«- Bienvenue à l'ambassade des Etats-Unis. Que puis-je… ?

-Je souhaiterai voir Mr Hunter. » le coupa-t-elle, posément.

L'homme se fit plus sérieux, et jeta un bref regard sur son écran, pianotant rapidement sur son clavier.

«- Mr Hunter est occupé, peut-être devriez-vous…

-J'ai rendez-vous avec lui, trancha-t-elle, s'efforçant à ne pas montrer son agacement. Peut-être devriez-vous l'appeler… »

Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux, s'assombrissant brièvement. La jeune femme soupira, exaspérée, renonçant du même coup à la façade posée qu'elle s'était imposée jusque là.

« Il s'agit d'une affaire importante dont je ne peux m'entretenir qu'avec lui, reprit-elle, les mains à plats sur le guichet en marbre noir. Donc au risque de paraître impolie ou de bousculer vos procédures guindées, je me permets d'insister. Appelez-le. »

L'homme voulu protester mais finit par céder sous le regard incisif de son interlocutrice. Prenant soin de ne pas la regarder, il tendit le bras et s'empara du téléphone.

«- Qui dois-je annoncer ? annonça-t-il.

-Lily, cela devrait lui suffire amplement. »

Il tiqua et fit mine de vouloir raccrocher mais il se ravisa, ses doigts se crispant imperceptiblement sur le téléphone.

« Ah, Mr Hunter, veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption mais, j'ai ici une jeune femme qui… Oui… Elle dit se nommer Lily… Oui… très bien, Monsieur. »

Il raccrocha et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

«- Il descend, annonça-t-il posément. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, si vous préférez, ajouta-t-il en désignant les fauteuils en cuirs qui occupaient un coin de la pièce.

-C'est très aimable à vous mais je préfère rester ici, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son écran. Mais Lily n'eut guère besoin d'attendre longtemps, tapotant distraitement du bout des doigts sur la surface polie du guichet, avant de voir Dylan descendre rapidement l'escalier de marbre qui desservait les étages où les employés recevaient les ressortissants.

Sa veste pliée négligemment sur le bras, sa cravate noire parfaitement ajustée sur sa chemise blanche et son attaché case sous le bras, l'homme dévala rapidement les marches recouvertes d'un épais tapis rouge, et s'avança d'un pas vif, professionnel, vers l'accueil. Rien, en dehors de sa démarche plus vive que de coutume, ne trahissait ses intentions, alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme, arborant une impassibilité soigneusement calculée.

«- Content que vous ayez pu venir et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix posée en lui tendant la main, qu'elle serra plus pour préserver les apparences que par réelle envie, avant de se tourner vers l'employé chargé de l'accueil. Je sors un moment. Si quelqu'un essaie de me joindre, prenez un message. Et si on me cherche, je suis en déplacement.

-Très bien, Mr Hunter. » répondit docilement son subordonné.

Le concerné acquiesça, visiblement satisfait, et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Lily hésita mais finit par obtempérer.

«- Tu étais vraiment obligée de débarquer ici et de te présenter aussi familièrement ? marmonna-t-il, sitôt la porte principale franchie, renonçant à préserver les apparences, alors qu'ils descendaient les marches extérieures.

-Tu pourrais au moins t'estimer heureux que j'ai prie la peine de venir, riposta-t-elle sèchement. Rien ne m'y obligeait. »

Dylan renifla dédaigneusement.

« Ben voyons, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas besoin de vos baguettes. »

Ils quittèrent l'enceinte protégée de l'ambassade, se mêlant aux piétons qui circulaient sur le trottoir.

«- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas racheté une autre baguette ? répliqua-t-elle. Il suffit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et, Mr Ollivanders se charge du reste. Et où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu le verras bien assez vite. »

Sur ces mots, il bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite à l'aspect peu engageant, où s'accumulaient des bennes à ordures et des vieux cartons.

« Nous partirons d'ici, déclara-t-il, une fois à l'abri des regards, derrière une poubelle noyée sous une montagne d'immondices malodorants qui leur cachait désormais la rue. Nous pourrions rester ici, je te le concède, mais tu admettras, je l'espère, que l'endroit n'est pas le plus agréable qui soit. Pour simplifier les choses, tu viendras avec moi, au moins, de cette façon, je serais certain que tu ne me fausseras pas compagnie. » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire ironique.

De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas crû, lorsqu'elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait investit dans une autre baguette. Elle s'y attendait, mais avait néanmoins espéré qu'il hésiterait, au moins une seconde, face à son coup de bluff.

« Je te connais mieux que tu ne l'imagines, Lily. » murmura Dylan, son souffle tiède lui effleurant le cou, la faisant tressaillir.

Elle se recula vivement, surprise par sa proximité soudaine et qu'il aie si facilement deviné le sujet de ses réflexions. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'homme.

« J'ai l'avantage, sur ce coup, Lily, commenta-t-il. Que tu le veuilles ou non, cette fois, j'ai les cartes en main. Tu as commis l'erreur de chercher à m'avoir, il te faudra en payer les conséquences. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, son regard se posant sur la baguette qu'il venait de tirer de la poche avant de son attaché case, et recula d'un pas, se heurtant à la poubelle la plus proche.

« Stupéfix. »

* * *

Minsy jeta un bref regard à ses deux maîtres et la fillette qui discutaient de tout et de rien dans le salon. Un peu plus tôt, Kaly leur avait fait servir une assiette de pancakes couverts de sirop d'érable et une tasse chacun de son Ambre. Leur maître n'avait presque pas protesté en y découvrant également les potions qu'il devait, encore, prendre pour se rétablir.

L'Elfe plissa le nez, hésitant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, et tira une enveloppe en parchemin de sous sa toge, contemplant le sceau brisé qui l'avait, à un moment, fermé. Elle l'avait trouvé, par hasard, sous le lit, alors qu'elle finissait de ranger la chambre de son maître, lorsque miss Lily était sortie. La marque rouge, au dos, lui était inconnue, mais, le fait que le courrier soit adressé à la jeune femme avait été une raison suffisante pour ne pas jeter directement l'enveloppe vide. Mais cela pouvait-il expliquer la raison de son absence ? Cela valait-il le coup de le montrer à ses maîtres ?

Elle ferait mieux de ne pas en parler. Après tout, cela n'aurait, de toute évidence, nul autre intérêt que de fournir des soucis supplémentaires à ses maîtres, ce dont ils se passeraient bien l'un comme l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Minsy tressaillit, prise au dépourvu, et leva les yeux vers la fillette qui se tenait à présent devant elle et l'observait avec curiosité.

« Rien de particulier, Miss. » protesta aussitôt la créature magique en tentant de dissimuler rapidement l'enveloppe.

Le regard de la petite fille se posa sur ledit objet. Minsy la vit aussitôt écarquiller les yeux.

« Papa a écrit ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Minsy cilla, déstabilisée.

« C'est le même dessin que sur la lettre que papa m'a envoyé, l'autre fois. » insista la fillette, catégorique.

L'Elfe baissa les yeux vers le sceau rouge, brisé, qui ornait le dos de la missive, sceptique.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Beaucoup de sorciers utilisent ce genre de cire pour fermer leurs courriers. »

Kimberley acquiesça et tendit la main. Après une brève hésitation, Minsy lui tendit l'objet, lui permettant ainsi de mieux le voir.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre, confirma la petite en repliant le rabat de l'enveloppe, de façon à reconstituer grossièrement l'estampille écarlate. Regarde. » ajouta-t-elle en le lui montrant.

Minsy dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir correctement mais elle devait bien reconnaître que la marque était facilement reconnaissable. Un bâtiment surmonté d'un aigle occupait le bas du sceau, le tout surmonté de deux drapeaux croisés, l'un clairement américain, l'autre britannique. Mais de là à l'associer au père de la fillette…

« Votre père utilise souvent ce sceau ? » s'enquit l'Elfe en levant les yeux vers Kimberley.

Elle grimaça et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non… Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois… Quand il m'a envoyé sa chouette à l'école mais… Je suis sûre que c'est le même. Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Minsy hésita et réalisa que trop tard que la fillette avait retourné l'enveloppe, ses yeux bruns s'élargissant en découvrant le destinataire.

« Harry ! s'exclama la petite en se détournant vivement, brandissant la preuve de ses propos, à la plus grande horreur de l'Elfe qui ne souhaitait pas mêler ses maîtres à cette affaire. Papa a écrit à maman. »

Il y eut un bref silence dans le salon puis le garçon se leva précipitamment, imité, plus lentement, par son père.

« Comment ça ? »

Minsy voulut intervenir mais se tut, décontenancée par la tournure prise par la situation. Kimberley tendit la lettre à son demi-frère qui la montra aussitôt à son père. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et regarda successivement l'enveloppe, l'elfe de maison puis la fillette.

« Je n'ai jamais, personnellement vu le sceau de l'ambassade, mais ça ressemble fortement à ce que j'imaginerait pour la représenter, reconnut-il. Tu es sûre de l'avoir déjà vu, Kim ? Que ce n'est pas quelque chose de ressemblant ? »

La petite secoua négativement la tête, une moue agacée aux lèvres.

«- Mais oui, j'en suis sûre, s'impatienta-t-elle. C'est pas parce que je suis petite que je suis bête.

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas dit ça, Kim, tempéra James en esquissant un sourire amusé, visiblement peu surpris par la réaction enflammée de la fillette. Au contraire, je te sais très intelligente et avancée pour ton âge. Mais ça peut être important, raison pour laquelle je me suis permis d'insister. »

L'enfant rougit légèrement, visiblement touchée par ses propos.

« Oui, c'est la même marque que celle qui fermait la lettre que papa m'avait envoyé à l'école l'autre fois. » insista-t-elle, catégorique, en soutenant, sans broncher le regard inquisiteur de l'adulte.

James acquiesça avec gravité, reportant son attention sur l'estampille écarlate qui avait fermé, à l'origine, l'enveloppe.

«- Si c'est le cas, il a pris de sacrés risques en recourant à son sceau professionnel. Si le courrier avait été intercepté, cela aurait pu nuire à sa couverture. Sauf… s'il était sûr que la lettre ne serait remise qu'à son destinataire et qu'il pourrait aisément effacer toute trace de ces correspondances.

-La dernière fois, papa m'avait envoyé Eclipse, précisa Kimberley en se tournant vers son aîné.

-C'était la chouette familiale, précisa ce dernier. Enfin, c'était celle de Dylan mais elle était dressée pour n'obéir qu'à l'un de nous. Maman disait qu'elle était d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve et qu'elle n'avait jamais échoué à remettre une lettre à son destinataire.

-Donc une chouette que vous connaissez tous et qui aura tout naturellement tendance à venir à vous, murmura l'adulte, en fixant les deux enfants. Mais je suppose aussi qu'il ne doit rien écrire de compromettant, juste des banalités, non ? » ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard interrogateur à la plus jeune.

Kim hésita puis acquiesça timidement.

«- Il m'avait demandé de redonner la lettre à Eclipse, l'autre fois…

-Reste à savoir pourquoi cette enveloppe n'a pas connu le même sort, cette fois… Où l'as-tu trouvée ? » s'enquit-il en baissant les yeux vers Minsy.

L'Elfe hésita, ses oreilles s'abaissant brièvement.

« Sous… sous votre lit, Maître James, pendant que je remettais de l'ordre dans votre chambre, hier après-midi, lorsque vous êtes descendu discuter avec Monsieur Sirius. »

L'homme acquiesça distraitement.

« Et tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier à ce moment-là ? »

L'Elfe plissa les yeux.

«Euh, il y avait bien des particules noires, comme si quelque chose avait brûlé mais… »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Elle aurait brûlé la lettre ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de même avec ceci, dans ce cas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

«- Elle l'a peut-être oublié…

-Peut-être, concéda l'adulte, l'air guère convaincu. _Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de si important dans cette lettre pour inciter Lily à en effacer toute trace de la sorte ?_ songea-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé, hier ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'Elfe. »

La créature magique baissa les yeux, penaude.

«- Je… je ne pensais pas que cela méritait votre attention…

-Et pourtant tu l'as conservé, souligna l'adulte en la fixant, l'air sévère.

-Veuillez m'en excuser, Maître James, se repentit-elle aussitôt. Je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ça alors que vous…

-Je vais très bien, Minsy, la coupa le sorcier. Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était plus nécessaire de me materner, il me semble. »

L'Elfe, la tête basse, triturait nerveusement l'extrémité de sa toge.

« Papa, elle pensait bien faire. » intervint prudemment Harry.

James s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais se ravisa et secoua négativement la tête, avant de reporter, une fois de plus, son attention sur l'enveloppe. De toute évidence, Hunter avait écrit à Lily. Comment l'avait-il contacté, à son insu, alors qu'elle n'avait que très rarement quitté le manoir ? Pourquoi le lui avait-elle caché, allant même jusqu'à détruire la lettre ? Pourquoi ce mystère à son égard alors qu'elle semblait avoir enfin laissé tomber ses réticences passées ?

Il serra le point, froissant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, en songeant que, sûrement, en cet instant, Lily devait se trouver seule et sans arme avec ce traître et manipulateur de première. Une rage froide glissait dans ses veines alors qu'un étrange pressentiment lui nouait le ventre, en se remémorant son départ précipité bien des années auparavant, soit disant pour le protéger.

« Mais quelle idiote ! » siffla-t-il.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard incertain.

« Papa ?

-Minsy, conduis-moi là-bas. » intima-t-il.

L'Elfe tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux, alarmée.

«- Mais…

-Papa ! Non !

-C'est un ordre ! »

Minsy se raidit à ses mots, les oreilles dressées. Harry s'agrippa aussitôt à l'adulte, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

« Papa, non ! S'il te plaît ! Ne pars pas ! S'il te plaît. Demande à Remus ou Sirius ou… »

James baissa les yeux vers l'enfant, s'adoucissant brièvement en notant les mines anxieuses de son fils, qui le retenait par le bras, et Kimberley qui se tordait les mains, les yeux brillants.

«- On ne peut pas attendre, Harry. Ils sont tous les deux occupés, et, de toute façon, je dois régler ces choses là par moi-même, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Mais papa, tu n'as plus de baguette et tu n'es pas rétablit de…

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je connais mes limites… »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, réticent.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. » supplia-t-il.

Son père eut un bref rire, sans joie, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main libre.

« Certainement pas, mon grand. Tu es en sécurité ici…

-Mais je ne veux pas être en sécurité, grogna l'enfant, sans relâcher sa prise. Si toi t'y vas, alors que t'es encore blessé, c'est que ce n'est pas si risqué que ça, et dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. »

James soupira et écarta prudemment son fils de lui, l'obligeant à libérer son bras, pour le tenir à bout de bras, les mains sur ses épaules, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Ce faisant, il rencontra le regard tourmenté de l'enfant.

« Reste ici, et veille sur Kim, veux-tu ? C'est la meilleure façon de m'aider. Je ramènerai votre mère et je règlerai ces affaires avec Hunter une bonne fois pour toute. »

Harry voulut protester mais garda le silence et détourna la tête.

« J'veux pas que tu partes ! Chaque fois que l'un de vous s'en va, il se passe quelque chose. »

James sourit et l'attira vivement à lui, l'étreignant un bref instant.

« Je reviendrais, tu en as ma parole, mais je dois le faire. C'est le seul moyen d'un finir avec ce type, lui souffla-t-il. Tu comprends ? »

Après une brève hésitation, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, l'enfant acquiesça. James sourit et l'écarta de lui.

« Tu es un brave garçon. Restez ici, Kim et toi, je ne devrais pas être long. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, jetant un bref regard incertain à sa demi-sœur.

« Et ne tentez pas de convaincre les autres elfes de vous faire quitter le manoir, aucun d'eux ne le fera, précisa James en fixant tout particulièrement son fils. Minsy, allons-y. »

L'elfe acquiesça faiblement puis s'avança, tendant la main pour s'emparer de celle de son Maître, n'osant pas protester d'avantage. Croisant le regard de son fils, James eut un curieux pressentiment, en apercevant l'étrange lueur qui animait les prunelles vert émeraude. Une lueur familière qu'il craignait d'interpréter à sa juste mesure. Il ferma la main sur celle de Minsy et ils disparurent sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je reviens dans mes mauvaises habitudes…

Au prochain chapitre, notamment, la suite de la confrontation Lily/Dylan et les conséquences qui en découleront…

Mais, avant, je vais reprendre un peu _Deux époques, un destin_. Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de finir avec une fin pas très cool mais bon…j'ai fait pire )


	23. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre 2

Voilà, enfin, un nouveau chapitre de « Comme avant », ou plutôt la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent…. Mieux vaut tard que jamais me direz-vous… Mais entre les impératifs du quotidien, une tendinite, les blocages et le temps passé sur un certain site web consacré à Harry Potter, j'ai pris pas mal de temps à venir à bout de ce chapitre qui m'a posé bien des soucis.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (loginés ou anonymes (même si ce n'est pas évident de répondre à ces reviews anonymes du coup), commenté, critiqué ou tout simplement lu cette fic jusqu'à présent et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je rectifierai fissa ^^

Que dire concernant ce chapitre de 25 pages ? Il m'a posé pas mal de soucis, surtout sur la façon de le mener comme je le voulais… Et suite à un long blocage, je l'ai totalement remanié…

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout, ou presque (Dylan, Kimberley, la défunte Rebecca et quelques autres), est à JKR

* * *

Chapitre 22 – Tel est pris qui croyait prendre 2

Lily cilla, l'esprit embrumé. Elle porta machinalement la main à la tête, comme si ce geste vain suffirait à faire disparaître la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait le crâne.

« J'ai peut-être eu la main un peu lourde avec mon sortilège. »

La jeune femme tressaillit et grimaça lorsqu'un élancement parcouru ses muscles ankylosés par ce qui semblait être une longue inconscience.

« Dylan. » siffla-t-elle en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Ce faisant, alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient sur une surface meuble et douce sous ses doigts, elle réalisa qu'elle était installée sur un canapé.

«- Que d'agressivité, se moqua l'homme. Alors que j'ai tout fait pour te rendre le déplacement agréable. J'aurais pu, va savoir, te ligoter, te jeter à même le sol, te soumettre à l'impérium, te torturer ou tant d'autres choses qu'un autre que moi ne se serait pas privé de faire.

-Dois-je me sentir flatté par cet immense honneur que tu daignes ainsi m'accorder ? » ironisa-t-elle en rejetant d'une main ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Risquant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle reconnut sans mal le salon de la maison qu'ils occupaient à leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, voilant les fenêtres, assombrissant légèrement la pièce. Au moins, elle se trouvait en terrain connu. Dylan, assis négligemment dans un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du canapé, se retrouvant ainsi face à la porte du salon, les jambes croisées, se pencha vers elle, la fixant avec un intérêt poli.

« Je me doutais bien que tu ne saurais pas apprécier à sa juste valeur le traitement que je t'ai réservé, reconnut-il. Du thé ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant le service à thé posé sur la table basse, près de lui.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cesse donc cette mise en scène inutile et viens en à la raison de ma présence ici. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas conduit là pour le simple désir de converser aimablement. »

L'expression du sorcier se durcit, l'espace d'un seconde, avant de retrouver son affabilité.

« Où est Kim ? » s'enquit-il.

Lily laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Parce que tu t'imaginais vraiment, après tout ce que tu as fait, que je l'emmènerai avec moi ? »

Dylan se redressa vivement dans son fauteuil, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

«-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en position de faire la maline. Elle est ma fille tout autant que la tienne et, de ce fait, je suis tout aussi en droit que toi, de la voir et, à plus forte raison, de la garder avec moi.

-Comme si j'allais te la confier alors que tu passes sûrement la plupart de ton temps libre dans les jupes de ton Maître. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais beaucoup intéressé à elle dernièrement, en dehors de l'avoir manipulé et profité de son innocence pour atteindre mon fils. »

Dylan eut un sourire sarcastique et se pencha un peu plus, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec elle, soutenant toujours le regard méprisant de Lily.

« As-tu des preuves concrètes de ce que tu avances ? Ou, pour être plus précis, des preuves autres que de simples suppositions basées sur le témoignage d'enfants ou de personnes qui seraient prêtes à tout pour nuire à ma réputation ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, pour répliquer, mais garda finalement le silence. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il se recula, se calant à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, lâcha-t-il, triomphant, avant de prendre ce qui devait être sa tasse. J'étais très déçu de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de toi, après la plainte que j'ai déposé au Ministère. Je m'attendais, au moins, à ce que tu fasses en sorte de laver de tout soupçon ton si précieux ancien mari. Mais, de toute évidence, tu n'y tiens pas tant que ça… »

Lily se raidit à ses mots, déconcertée. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Elle écarquilla les yeux, en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec James la veille. Cette histoire de réclamation, sa mise à pied pour ce _truc idiot_ qu'il n'avait pas osé lui avouer, tout cela avait-il un rapport avec les propos de Dylan ?

Celui-ci esquissa une moue moqueuse.

«- Ou bien…, ce qui semblerait bien être le cas, à en croire ta réaction, Potter s'est-il abstenu de t'en parler ? reprit-il. Intéressant…

-Il…devait le faire, le défendit aussitôt la jeune femme. Mais nous avons été interrompu et… »

Dylan la fit taire d'un geste de la main, reposant sa tasse sur la table, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

«- Inutile de lui trouver des excuses, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'en près d'un mois il n'a jamais eu une occasion de t'en parler. Avoue simplement qu'il a préféré garder le silence… Il a dû trouver plus aisé de te garder dans l'ignorance plutôt que de te transmettre ma requête… Peut-être craignait-il que tu changes d'avis à mon égard ? Ou bien, plus simplement, sa fierté l'empêchait de te mêler à ses problèmes ?

-Lui ne s'abaisserait pas à faire un tel scandale pour le simple plaisir de nuire à la réputation d'un adversaire, siffla la jeune femme, ses yeux verts brillants de colère. Comment as-tu pu oser le mêler à cette affaire ? Après tout, tu as bien fini par me contacter, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, au lieu de manipuler Kimberley ou d'impliquer James dans un problème qui ne concerne que nous ? »

Elle lui accorda un regard méprisant.

« Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu m'éprendre de quelqu'un comme toi, lâcha-t-elle. Je me demande même si tu as un jour été honnête avec moi, ou si tout cela n'était qu'une manipulation supplémentaire ? »

Dylan s'assombrit, le front plissé, et crispa les mâchoires.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne regrette pas ce qui est passé ? riposta-t-il, froidement. Que je suis ravi de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation, contraint sous la menace d'obéir aux ordres, telle une marionnette que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jettera dès qu'il s'en sera lassé ? Si j'avais su ce qui adviendrait, j'aurai sûrement passé mon chemin plutôt que de t'aborder, ce jour-là dans le parc. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, le toisant avec méfiance.

« Comment ça ? »

L'homme esquissa une moue désabusée.

* * *

Dans un claquement sec, les doigts noueux de Minsy crispés sur sa main, James se réceptionna sur le porche d'une maison qu'il identifia rapidement, pour avoir souvent eu l'occasion de l'étudier sous tous les angles alors qu'il attendait, le samedi matin, de se voir confier son fils. Il grimaça alors que son corps malmené protestait contre ce déplacement soudain.

« Maître James ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'Elfe.

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de sa main libre. Minsy recula d'un pas, lâchant du même coup la main de son maître, les yeux écarquillés, les oreilles basses et le nez plissé, partagée entre l'appréhension pour l'état du sorcier et la soumission. Notant son expression, l'homme se détendit légèrement et se reconstitua une expression plus neutre.

« Ca va, Minsy, je t'assure, déclara-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Hunter lui aurait-il demandé de le retrouver là ? Pourquoi ? »

La créature magique haussa les épaules.

« Miss Lily est ici, en tout cas, j'en suis certaine. »

James acquiesça, en se massant distraitement les côtes.

« Je n'en doute pas, affirma-t-il. Minsy, pourrais-tu retourner au manoir, me chercher une potion fortifiante, s'il te plaît ? J'aurai dû y penser avant de partir. »

L'Elfe hocha la tête.

« Et profites donc pour jeter, discrètement, un œil sur Harry, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien d'imprudent en mon absence. »

L'Elfe approuva à nouveau d'un signe de tête.

«- Oui, Maître, je n'y manquerais pas. Autre chose ?

-Non, ça ira…et reviens dès que possible. »

Minsy s'inclina.

« Soyez prudent, Maître. » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

L'Elfe réapparut presque aussitôt dans la chambre de son maître. En général, par respect de la vie privée des sorciers, elle évitait d'y apparaître directement. Néanmoins, ni Miss Lily ni Maître James ne se trouvant au manoir, elle ne risquait pas de déranger qui que ce soit, sans compter qu'elle devait agir rapidement. Elle s'approcha sans attendre de l'armoire, où la jeune femme conservait toutes ses préparations, à commencer par les potions nécessaires aux soins de son maître. Ouvrant la porte, elle jaugea rapidement du regard les étagères, à la recherche de la fiole qu'elle devait ramener. D'un mouvement de la main, plusieurs fioles quittèrent leurs compartiments et vinrent flotter devant elle.

Bien que son maître ne lui en ait demandé qu'un flacon, elle préférait voir large, eut égard à l'étrange tendance de son maître à se mettre dans des situations délicates, en emmenant plusieurs produits qui pourraient probablement lui servir. Elle récupéra les flacons, les glissant sous sa toge, referma l'armoire et quitta aussitôt la chambre, dans l'intention de se rendre directement au salon, où le jeune maître devait sûrement encore se trouver.

Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant la pièce déserte. Un claquement sec retentit derrière elle.

« Minsy, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. »

Elle se retourna vivement vers Alvy, notant son expression soucieuse.

« Le jeune maître a quitté le manoir. »

La plus âgée des deux créatures tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux.

«- Quoi ?

-On ne les a trouvés nulle part, ni miss Kimberley, ni Maître Harry. Kaly n'est pas là non plus…

-Kaly ne les aurait jamais emmenés, trancha Minsy. Surtout alors que maître James nous l'a formellement interdit. Et ses ordres passent avant ceux des enfants.

-Pourtant…

-Miss Kimberley ! l'interrompit soudain Minsy, alors que la fillette franchissait la porte du salon.

La petite esquissa un sourire incertain, apparemment surprise, alors que les deux Elfes se tournaient vers elle.

« Où étiez-vous ? s'enquit Alvy. Nous vous avons cherché dans tout le manoir, avec Eldora. Et où est le jeune maître ? »

La fillette se mordit les lèvres, et rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait près d'eux.

« On était dehors, reconnut-elle. Harry voulait partir rejoindre son père mais… je lui ai dit que c'était dangereux et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse toute seule, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment pour rassurer les deux Elfes qui avait sursauté en entendant ses propos. Il a bien voulu rester ici mais, il est toujours dehors, et il a promis de ne pas quitter l'enceinte du manoir. »

Minsy fixa la fillette, déconcertée, puis se tourna vers Alvy.

« Fais en sorte de convaincre le jeune maître de rentrer, il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape à nouveau froid, déclara la plus âgée des deux créatures magiques. Je vais rejoindre Maître James. »

Alvy acquiesça distraitement et quitta aussitôt la pièce. Minsy, jetant un bref regard à Kimberley qui s'était rapprochée d'elle, plissa le nez, surprise par l'agitation évidente de la fillette qui triturait nerveusement l'extrémité de sa manche droite.

« Je ne devrais pas m'absenter trop longtemps. » précisa-t-elle, dans l'intention de la rassurer.

La petite acquiesça faiblement, l'air incertain. Minsy hésita mais, l'intérêt de son maître supplantant tout le reste, elle transplana sans plus attendre.

* * *

« Ah, parce que ça t'intéresse, maintenant ? se moqua Dylan Ca serait trop long à te raconter et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, mais sache juste que ma vie aurait été bien plus simple si j'avais passé mon chemin, dans le parc, ce jour-là… Kimberley était ma seule satisfaction, ma seule véritable consolation… pendant que toi tu ne vivais que pour satisfaire le moindre caprice de ton précieux fils. »

Lily plissa les yeux, se redressant sur le canapé.

« Laisse le hors de ça…, siffla-t-elle. Laisse les hors de ça, tous les deux. Je ne suis venue te voir que pour récupérer les baguettes que tu as récupérées, l'autre soir. »

Dylan sourit, amusé.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, vos baguettes… » commenta-t-il, froidement.

Il se pencha, ramassant l'attaché case posé à ses pieds, l'ouvrit et en tira rapidement les deux items magiques qu'il agita négligemment.

«- Un autre que moi ne se serait pas pris la peine de les garder, j'espère que tu en as bien conscience ?

- Rends-les moi.

-Pour que tu t'en serves aussitôt contre moi ? ironisa Dylan en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Certainement pas. »

Ce faisant, il les posa sur la table, devant lui, bien en évidence, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa aussitôt sur les deux baguettes, consciente qu'il s'attendait à la voir tenter quelque chose pour les récupérer et qu'il devait, de ce fait, surveiller le moindre de ses gestes. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire sans baguette…

Sans crier gare, elle se jeta en avant, espérant le prendre de vitesse, tendant la main vers les objets tant convoités. Mais il bondit à son tour, renversant le service à thé, et la repoussa sans ménagement sur le sol, laissant échapper une exclamation étouffée lorsque son bras droit heurta le bord de la table, une vive douleur irradiant aussitôt dans son avant-bras.

« Comme si tu pouvais m'avoir aussi bêtement, Lily. » se moqua Dylan.

Il se planta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, la toisant d'un air méprisant, alors qu'elle se redressait tant bien que mal, serrant les dents alors qu'un nouvel élancement lui parcourait le bras. Elle le fusilla du regard, ses yeux verts brillants d'une lueur haineuse.

«- Il fallait bien que je m'abaisse à ton niveau, pour être sûre que tu comprennes mes intentions, le défia-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas en position de faire la maline, Lily, tu ferais bien de te mettre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute, riposta-t-il en la saisissant par son bras meurtri, la soulevant brutalement, lui soutirant, bien malgré elle, un cri de souffrance.

-Si c'est ainsi que tu espères me convaincre de te confier Kimberley, tu te fourvoies totalement. » cingla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Pour toute réponse, elle se retrouva violemment projetée au sol, le choc lui coupant un instant la respiration. Le souffle court, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, pour faire face à son adversaire. L'homme esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Oh, quel honneur. Te voilà à mes pieds, je n'en espérais pas tant. »

Lily le fusilla du regard. Dylan s'accroupit, la saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, lui arrachant un cri. Il ricana en approchant son visage du sien.

« Croyais-tu vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Lily ? Croyais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais refaire ta vie comme ça, sans rien dire ? Croyais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais partir tranquillement avec le gosse et Kimberley ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha à la figure mais ne pu éviter la gifle qu'il lui adressa, de sa main libre, en retour.

« Laisse-les en dehors de ça, tu ne les auras jamais. Même Kim a compris ce que tu étais, un monstre… »

Dylan laissa échapper un cri rageur et la frappa violemment. Sa vision se troubla alors que sa tête heurtait la table.

« Papa, arrête ! »

Ce cri, désespéré, terrorisé, brisa la tension soudaine, tintant étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Lily, sonnée, se demanda un bref instant si elle ne rêvait pas. La prise de Dylan se relâcha aussitôt, lui confirmant qu'elle avait bel et bien entendu, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître en cet instant, cette voix familière. Et, de toute évidence, lui aussi l'avait identifiée, même si c'était bien la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient, l'un comme l'autre, à voir ici, en pareilles circonstances.

« Papa, ne fait plus mal à maman, s'il te plaît ! »

Les propos de l'enfant, teintés d'angoisse, eurent raison de sa torpeur soudaine, un regain d'énergie s'imposant à elle, lui permettant de se redresser prudemment, faisant fit du bourdonnement incessant qui semblait résonner dans son crâne, alors que Dylan s'écartait.

« Kimberley…, tenta doucement l'homme. Comment… »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, en apercevant enfin sa fille, devant la porte du salon. La petite, en larmes, se débattait pour se soustraire à la prise d'Harry qui la retenait de toutes ses forces et tentait de la faire reculer, sous le regard impuissant d'un Elfe de maison qui, près des deux enfants, semblait totalement dépassé par les évènements. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la raison de la présence de ses enfants en ces lieux, avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin la pleine mesure de la situation. Kimberley…, Harry…, en présence de Dylan…Ici ?

«- Pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec Harry et maman ? Pourquoi tu leur fais du mal ?

-Kimy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » se défendit Dylan, d'une voix douce, tentant visiblement d'amadouer l'enfant.

Prenant appui sur la table, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui traversa aussitôt le bras et le crâne, Lily se redressa tant bien que mal, ses jambes chancelant sous son poids. A sa plus grande surprise, un bras se glissa autour de sa taille, l'aidant ainsi à se stabiliser. Elle écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

«- Ne dis rien, lui souffla une voix familière à l'oreille, la confortant dans ses suppositions.

-James, les enfants…, nos baguettes… » murmura-t-elle, faisant fit de sa remarque.

Son regard se posa sur la table basse, et elle tressaillit, en constatant que leurs deux baguettes magiques ne s'y trouvaient plus. James resserra brièvement sa prise autour de sa taille puis la relâcha, s'éloignant d'elle aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

« Je veux plus que tu sois mon papa tant que tu continueras à embêter Harry et maman, cria Kimberley, ramenant aussitôt la jeune femme à la réalité du moment. Je veux plus te voir ! »

Ses mots claquèrent comme un fouet, semblant résonner dans le silence pesant qui s'ensuivit. Lily releva vivement la tête, sa nuque craquant sous ce mouvement soudain, sa vision se voilant l'espace d'une seconde. Tous s'étaient immobilisés, même Harry qui, bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés, cessa du même coup de faire reculer sa demi-sœur, bien qu'il la retienne toujours par la taille. Dylan, lui, accusant visiblement le coup des propos tenus par sa propre fille, la fixait, livide.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, ma chérie, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »

Kimberley, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, releva le menton, rivant son regard dans celui de son père. Les doigts tremblants, elle porta la main à son poignet droit.

« Tu es méchant ! lâcha-t-elle en réponse. Je veux rester avec maman, Harry et son papa, pas avec toi ! »

Sur ses mots, elle tira sur le bracelet argenté qu'il lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt, si fort que l'un des maillons céda, libérant son poignet du bijou qui tomba à ses pieds.

« J'te déteste ! » hurla-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, avant d'abandonner toute résistance, anéantie par son chagrin, laissant ainsi son demi-frère, l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

Dylan n'esquissa pas un geste pour les rattraper, se contentant de serrer les poings. Puis, sans prévenir, il se retourna vivement, faisant face à la jeune femme qui accusait encore le coup des derniers évènements. Elle eut néanmoins le temps de voir l'expression haineuse qui déformait ses traits.

« Tout ça est de ta faute ! » tonna-t-il en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Lily voulut, instinctivement, reculer d'un pas mais ses jambes vacillantes cédèrent sous elle et elle perdit l'équilibre, se retenant de justesse au bras du canapé pour ne pas tomber.

-Maman !

-Stupéfix ! »

Dylan, pris au dépourvu par cette attaque, s'effondra, touché de plein fouet par le sort, s'écrasant bruyamment sur le fauteuil qui bascula en arrière sous la force du choc. James retira aussitôt sa cape d'invisibilité de sa main libre, l'autre enserrant fermement les deux baguettes qu'il tenait, sans quitter des yeux, le teint pâle et l'air furieux, l'endroit où s'était tenu son adversaire, tandis que Harry se précipitait, seul, vers ses parents.

« Maman ! Tu vas… bien ? » s'enquit-il, marquant une brève hésitation, les yeux écarquillés, en la voyant de près.

Vaguement consciente de l'expression inquiète de son fils, la jeune femme acquiesça distraitement, et ce simple geste lui donna le tournis.

«- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir un moment, Lily, intervint James en la rejoignant, glissant négligemment les baguettes dans la poche arrière de son jean, désormais aussi soucieux que l'enfant, en la guidant précautionneusement, la retenant par son bras valide, pour l'obliger à prendre place sur le canapé.

-Harry, où est Kim ? »

Elle reconnu à peine sa voix, à sa plus grande surprise.

«- Minsy l'a ramenée au manoir. Elle voulait m'emmener aussi mais… j'ai refusé, expliqua le garçon en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé.

-Là n'est pas la question pour le moment, intervint James en s'agenouillant devant le canapé. Comment te sens-tu, réellement ? »

Lily songea qu'elle ne devait pas être très présentable, pour qu'ils s'inquiètent ainsi. Elle porta sa main gauche à son front.

« Embrumée, nauséeuse, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau dans du coton. »

James fronça les sourcils et tendit la main, lui écartant doucement la main de son visage, lui effleurant la joue au passage avant de lui tourner prudemment la tête. Elle grimaça lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa tempe.

«- Tu as une vilaine plaie, là, commenta-t-il. Et…il ne t'a pas loupé, ce crétin. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te jure que…

-James, je t'en prie, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, reconnaissant sans mal la flamme haineuse qui animait les yeux noisette de son compagnon, en posant la main sur son bras, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Il t'a violenté, Lily. Il aurait pu te tuer si…

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait, trancha-t-elle, posément, s'efforçant de rencontrer son regard furieux. D'ailleurs… »

Des claquements secs se firent entendre dans l'entrée, coupant court à leur discussion. James se détourna vivement, tirant l'une des baguettes de sa poche tout en faisant signe à son fils de rester où il était de sa main libre alors qu'il s'interposait entre la porte et ses proches.

« James ! »

Sirius surgit, baguette à la main, dans le salon, rapidement suivit par Franck. Passé l'effet de surprise, James abaissa son arme, soulagé, alors que les arrivants analysaient rapidement la situation.

«- Sirius… Comment… ?

-Kaly a débarquée, paniquée, au Ministère, lui avoua son meilleur ami à voix basse, de façon à n'être entendu que par lui alors que l'autre Auror prenait, déjà, possession des lieux. Elle m'a dit avoir surpris votre discussion concernant la lettre trouvée par Minsy et qu'elle craignait le pire lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue de l'absence des enfants. Je l'ai chargée d'avertir Dumbledore pendant que j'informais nos supérieurs de la situation. Fol œil était sceptique mais il a bien voulu me laisser y aller, avec Franck. Et nous voilà. »

James acquiesça distraitement, surveillant du coin de l'œil les déplacements des nouveaux venus alors que Franck dégageait le corps inconscient de Dylan de sous le fauteuil. D'autres claquements secs retentirent, éveillant aussitôt la méfiance des trois hommes.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Remus. » les saluèrent-ils, abaissant aussitôt leurs baguettes, lorsque les arrivants franchirent à leur tour la porte du salon.

Mais Lily avait cessé de prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans la pièce, indifférente à l'agitation générale, seulement consciente de la présence de son fils à ses côtés. Harry avait prudemment posé la tête sur son épaule et avait glissé la main dans celle de sa mère. Celle-ci remarqua à peine que, après un bref entretien avec le vieux sorcier et une rapide tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, Sirius avait quitté les lieux en compagnie de Franck Londubat, emmenant Dylan, toujours inconscient, avec eux. Ni que Remus, les traits tirés et des cernes violacées sous les yeux, était, à son tour repartit, après s'être vu confier une nouvelle tâche par Dumbledore. Par contre, elle revint à la réalité du moment lorsque le directeur de Poudlard, la mine soucieuse, la rejoignit, accompagné de James.

«- Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que Pompom la voit avant d'envisager un quelconque déplacement, commenta le plus âgé. Je ne pense pas que ça soit très grave, mais sait-on jamais, ce genre de blessure n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Minsy m'a ramené un certain nombre de potions mais…

-Attendons d'en savoir plus, répliqua posément Dumbledore. Par contre, que nous vaut la présence de ton fils ? » ajouta-t-il, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, en se tournant vers l'enfant.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Disons que, faisant fit de mes instructions, et entraînant sa demi-sœur dans sa combine, il a déjoué la vigilance des Elfes familiaux en prenant la cape d'invisibilité et a profité d'un déplacement de Minsy pour quitter le manoir, à son insu… et à sa plus grande surprise, et la mienne, d'autant plus quand il s'est révélé que Kimberley avait, elle aussi, été du voyage. »

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de sa mère.

«- Mais finalement, la cape t'a servie, tenta-t-il.

-Là n'est pas la question, Harry, riposta l'adulte en posant sur lui un regard sévère. Tu m'as désobéi ! Et à deux reprises qui plus est. Non seulement, je t'avais défendu d'entrer… dans cette pièce sans mon autorisation, et inutile de prétendre le contraire, tu sais aussi bien que moi que la cape y était, mais en plus je t'avais demandé de rester au manoir et veiller sur Kimberley.

-Mais…

-Tu étais responsable d'elle, le coupa son père, haussant le ton, indifférent à l'expression troublée de l'enfant. Et non seulement tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de l'impliquer dans tes projets, à tel point qu'elle a préféré te suivre en se mettant, du coup, elle aussi en danger, mais en plus, tu lui as, ainsi, permis d'assister à des choses qu'il aurait été préférable qu'aucun de vous ne voit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son père agresser sa mère…

-James, tu…, tenta Lily.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint posément Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi, ni l'endroit d'ailleurs, pour faire la morale à ce garçon dont, par ailleurs, le comportement, et le dédain pour les règles, n'est pas sans me rappeler une autre personne ici présente. » ajouta-t-il, une lueur malicieuse animant ses yeux bleus.

James, qui s'apprêtait à riposter, se tut, pris au dépourvu par cette intervention, avant de revenir à la charge.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, je n'ai jamais… » répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Il fut, une fois de plus, interrompu par le retour de Remus, accompagné par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Celle-ci, à peine arrivée, se garda d'émettre la moindre question et entreprit aussitôt de s'occuper de Lily, s'attirant du même coup l'intérêt général.

* * *

Harry soupira, le coude posé sur la table, soutenant sa tête alors qu'il repoussait ses pâtes d'un air absent dans son assiette.

«- Vous n'avez pas faim, Maître Harry ? Ou désirez-vous autre chose ?

-Ca ira, Alvy, merci. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix morne.

L'Elfe plissa le nez, jetant un regard incertain à Sirius qui, adossé à l'un des plans de travail, les bras croisés, observait lui aussi les agissements du garçon. L'homme lui fit signe, d'un mouvement de tête, de ne pas insister et la créature magique retourna à ses occupations, autrement dit nettoyer magiquement des marmites, non sans un dernier regard incertain à son jeune maître.

Ignorant les protestations de son fils, James l'avait renvoyé au manoir, sous la surveillance de Sirius dès que ce dernier était revenu du Ministère. Kimberley s'étant enfermée dans sa chambre, Harry s'était retrouvé seul à déjeuner, dans la cuisine, et n'avait presque pas dit un mot depuis.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda l'homme, à mi-voix, à l'attention de l'Elfe.

Celui-ci leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

«- Les autres, monsieur Sirius ?

-Minsy, Kaly et Eldora, où sont-elles ?

-Oh… Autant que je le sache, Eldora s'occupe du ménage à l'étage, Kaly est auprès de miss Kimberley et Minsy est toujours auprès de Maître James, je suppose. »

Sirius acquiesça distraitement, reportant son attention sur l'enfant placé sous sa surveillance, étudiant chacun de ses gestes, cherchant à comprendre ce qui justifiait son humeur maussade. Finalement, il le rejoignit, tirant une chaise à lui avant de s'asseoir négligemment près du garçon.

« Pourrait-on savoir ce qui te tracasse ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, et continua à triturer machinalement le contenu de son assiette. Sirius, lui, ne se laissa pas décourager et, se calant aussi confortablement que possible sur sa chaise, se contenta d'attendre. Au bout d'un instant, le garçon soupira avant de laisser tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et la pousser devant lui, libérant suffisamment de place devant lui pour croiser les bras sur la table.

« Mon père est furieux contre moi. » marmonna l'enfant, le menton posé sur ses bras.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Le garçon lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil et fit la moue, repensant aux derniers évènements.

* * *

_flash back_

_Sitôt son père partit en compagnie de Minsy, Harry serra les poings, contrarié d'être ainsi maintenu à l'écart, alors que ses parents étaient, de toute évidence, en danger, par sa faute à lui. Après tout, quoi qu'en dise ses parents, c'était à cause de lui que Dylan en voulait à ce point à sa mère. S'il n'avait pas été là, les choses auraient sûrement été différentes et Dylan n'en serait sûrement pas venu à cet acharnement contre eux. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas rester là bien sagement à attendre de voir si ses parents reviendraient alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait leur baguette et que son père était loin d'être guérit._

_Il se mordit les lèvres, cherchant une solution pour quitter discrètement les lieux, sans avoir à demander à qui que ce soit de l'y conduire. Peut-être en quittant le manoir par la porte principale ? Mais cela prendrait trop de temps, et, ne sachant pas transplaner, il se retrouverait livré à lui-même en pleine rue sans trop savoir comment rejoindre au plus vite l'Ambassade. Le plus simple aurait sûrement été de recourir à la Poudre de Cheminette, mais il ignorait si le lieu de travail de Dylan était connecté au fameux réseau des cheminées, ou non, et, aux dernières nouvelles, son père avait, à nouveau, neutralisé l'accès au manoir par ce procédé. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, plus compliquée mais qui pourrait marcher si…_

_« Kim, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la fillette. Je pourrai te demander un service ? »_

_Sa demi-sœur le contempla, l'air incertain, déconcertée par son changement d'attitude soudain._

_« Pourquoi faire ? »_

_Harry jeta un bref regard autour de lui et, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, lui glissa à voix basse son projet, arrachant de nombreuses protestations à la fillette._

_«- Mais, c'est trop dangereux, Harry… Et t'as pas le droit de faire ça, ton papa a dit…_

_-Avec un peu de chance, mon père n'en saura rien et, si je récupère la cape, personne ne se rendra compte de ma présence._

_-Mais Kaly ne voudra pas…_

_-Elle ne se doutera de rien, assura l'enfant. Et, même si ma présence venait à être éventée, je dirais bien à mon père qu'elle n'y est pour rien… Oh, allez, Kim, s'il te plaît ! On doit aider maman… »_

_La petite hésita, plissant le nez, guère convaincue._

_«- Mais, si tu y vas, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

_-Tu continueras à donner le change aux Elfes restées ici._

_-Mais…_

_-On a pas le temps, Kim. Alors, tu m'aides ou pas ? »_

_Kimberley hésita puis céda face au regard suppliant de son demi-frère. Celui-ci esquissa un large sourire, lorsqu'elle lui donna son accord, et l'entraîna sans plus attendre à l'étage._

_« Reste ici un instant, je reviens. »_

_Plantant là sa demi-sœur sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait filé au bureau de son père, où il savait trouver la cape d'invisibilité. Il hésita une brève seconde devant la porte, repensant à son interdiction d'y entrer sans son accord. Le maître des lieux prenait rarement la peine de fermer à clé la pièce, ces derniers temps, comptant sur l'obéissance de ses elfes de maison et celle de son fils pour ne pas pénétrer l'enceinte ainsi défendue. En temps normal, Harry n'aurait même pas envisagé y entrer clandestinement mais, là, les circonstances l'imposaient…_

_Il ouvrit la porte discrètement, fila chercher la cape et en ressortit aussitôt, l'étoffe magique sous le bras, refermant la porte derrière lui. Cela fait, il rejoignit rapidement sa demi-sœur qui accueillit son retour avec un soulagement évident. Face à la curiosité de la petite, et après lui avait, une fois de plus, promettre de ne rien dire à personne, le garçon lui expliqua rapidement l'utilité de la cape avant de l'entraîner au rez-de-chaussée, puis sur le perron. Là, il prit le temps de revoir son plan avec Kimberley, insistant sur la meilleure façon de détourner l'attention des elfes de maison restés au Manoir, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine agitation à l'intérieur n'attire leur attention. Se glissant sous la cape, sous l'air ébahit de la fillette, Harry se faufila jusqu'au salon, pour découvrir le retour de Minsy, pour chercher les potions que son père lui avait envoyé chercher. L'enfant sourit, soulagé de voir son problème de transport ainsi simplifié et retourna rapidement à l'extérieur, résumant la situation à sa demi-sœur avant de l'envoyer, à son tour, à l'intérieur, la suivant, comme convenu, sous le couvert de la cape. Ce faisant, il s'était subrepticement glissé entre la fillette, l'effleurant accidentellement, et l'elfe de maison et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter à nouveau le manoir, il saisit un pan de sa toge, sans remarquer, au même instant, que Kimberley, tendant le bras à l'aveuglette, agrippait, elle aussi, la première chose qu'elle pu toucher, à savoir la cape d'invisibilité elle-même. Il ne prit pleinement l'ampleur de la situation que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant son père, dans l'entrée de la maison qu'ils avaient occupés à leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, en voyant l'expression de l'adulte passer de la surprise à la contrariété et qu'il réalisa que non seulement Kimberley l'avait suivit mais que, ce faisant, la cape avait glissé sur ses épaules, dévoilant sa présence._

_Mais, sur le coup, James n'avait rien dit, se contentant de rassurer à voix basse Minsy, effarée par la présence des deux enfants, la prier de rester auprès d'eux et la charger de ne pas les laisser quitter la pièce, sauf en cas de réelle nécessité, avant de récupérer la cape et se glisser à son tour dessous, non sans leur intimer le silence le plus complet._

_fin du flash back_

* * *

« Oui, je sais bien que je n'avais pas le droit d'aller dans son bureau sans son autorisation mais… il me fallait la cape, c'était urgent, et… et j'pouvais pas savoir que Kim s'agripperait à moi lorsque Minsy a transplané. C'est pas ma faute si elle est venue, elle aussi. »

Sirius secoua la tête, amusé par la mauvaise foi évidente de l'enfant.

«- Harry, Harry, Harry, commenta l'homme, réprimant à grande peine un sourire. Franchement, croyais-tu vraiment que, après t'avoir ainsi aidé à endormir la méfiance des Elfes de maison, Kim allait rester bien gentiment, toute seule, au manoir ? Avec un demi-frère comme toi, et une mère comme Lily, c'était prévisible qu'elle s'arrangerait pour vous suivre, surtout si tu lui avais expliqué ton plan avant.

-Pourtant…

-Harry, ton père n'est pas fâché contre toi, il est juste contrarié par le fait que tu lui aies désobéi, entraînant Kimberley avec toi, vous exposant tous les deux à un danger éventuel, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter.

-Mais… »

Sirius soupira, face à l'obstination de l'enfant.

« Harry, j'aurai pensé que, depuis le temps, tu avais compris à quel point ton père est obsédé par votre sécurité, à tous les trois et, à plus forte raison, la tienne. Je suis sûr que cela devait déjà lui en coûter de te laisser seul au Manoir, et ton intervention, bien que compréhensible, n'a fait que le conforter dans le fait qu'il ne peut pas te laisser livré à toi-même, sous la seule garde des Elfes de maison. Sans compter que, le connaissant, il doit sûrement s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à anticiper tes gestes, de ne pas avoir prévu toutes les éventualités, de ne pas avoir repéré cette faille, dans laquelle tu t'es si bien engouffré d'ailleurs, dans son plan. »

L'enfant se redressa, fixant, l'air sombre, le meilleur ami de son père.

« Tu crois ? »

Sirius sourit, amusé.

« J'en suis sûr. Ca va bientôt faire vingt ans qu'on se connaît, ton père et moi. Et sans me vanter, je pense le connaître mieux que personne, même lui. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, circonspect. Le sourire de l'adulte s'élargit, alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

« Alors, ne te tracasse pas pour ça, va. Crois-moi, ton père tiens trop à toi pour te reprocher véritablement quoi que ce soit. La preuve, quand on voit ce que ta mère lui a fait subir, il n'a même pas été foutu de lui en vouloir, alors toi… »

L'enfant esquissa un faible sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

« Maman va s'en remettre, hein ? »

Sirius serra brièvement sa prise sur les épaules du garçon, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Bien sûr. Connaissant ta mère, elle sera très vite rétablit, tu verras. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

« Kimberley a été très choquée par ce qu'elle a vu… » lâcha-t-il.

L'homme grimaça.

« Il y a de quoi. Voir son père frapper sa mère, ça a de quoi perturber n'importe qui, et plus particulièrement une fillette de presque six ans qui n'a pas vu son père depuis plusieurs mois et se retrouve dans une situation familiale pas forcément évidente. »

Harry tapotait distraitement la table.

« Je devrais aller la voir… »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Kaly veille sur elle, et je pense que, pour le moment, elle a surtout besoin d'être seule. Et toi, tu as besoin de manger avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors, commence par terminer ton assiette. »

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, juste troublé par les propos étouffés de Madame Pomfresh qui, quelque part dans la pièce, au-delà de l'espace délimité par les paravents, soignait un élève. Le sort de silence dont l'infirmière avait soumis cette partie de la pièce permettait de dissimuler tout bruit éventuel au reste de la pièce, mais sans pour autant empêcher les bruits extérieurs de leur parvenir. Assis sur une chaise, James soupira, grimaçant à l'élancement aigu qui lui barra la cage thoracique, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme inconsciente étendue sur le lit voisin. L'infirmière avait préféré lui faire boire une potion de sommeil pour lui permettre de récupérer au mieux. Plus que son épaule démise et quelques hématomes, c'était surtout sa blessure à la tête qui inquiétait, à juste titre, la redoutable gardienne de l'infirmerie. Elle avait, néanmoins, trouvé le moyen de lui faire la morale, à lui, lorsque, finissant de soigner la jeune femme, elle s'était tournée vers lui, pour découvrir les traînées rougeâtres qui maculaient son tee-shirt, là où le tissu avait collé à ses blessures qui s'étaient, partiellement, rouvertes lorsqu'il avait transplané avec Minsy. Après moult négociations, James l'avait finalement laissé traiter ses propres blessures sans broncher, ou presque, ignorant ses marmonnements irrités alors qu'elle traitait les plaies sanguinolentes qui n'avaient pas supportées son agitation intempestive des dernières heures.

Néanmoins, il avait accueillit avec soulagement la diversion inespérée qu'avait fournie l'élève qui s'était présenté, peu avant, à l'infirmerie, obligeant Madame Pomfresh a se concentrer sur autre chose que lui tenir des propos moralisateurs et le laissant enfin libre de ses gestes. Il en avait profité pour remettre sa chemise, la boutonnant distraitement, masquant ainsi les bandages fraichement posés par l'infirmière, avant de récupérer l'étoffe chatoyante qu'il avait habillement dissimulé aux yeux de la redoutable gardienne des lieux lorsqu'il avait dû retirer sa chemise, la glissant sous le vêtement lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur le lit. Ses doigts glissèrent négligemment sur la cape, qu'il avait récupérée sur le sol du salon d'Hunter avant d'accompagner le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh à Poudlard, déterminé à ne pas quitter Lily tant qu'il ne la saurait pas parfaitement remise. Même si, pour ce faire, il avait dû charger Sirius de veiller, à sa place, sur son fils, au Manoir.

Lily s'agita dans son sommeil, attirant l'attention de l'homme qui fronça les sourcils, songeant que, en principe, la potion que lui avait fait boire Madame Pomfresh était sensée annihiler ce genre d'agitation.

« Dylan ! Non ! »

Il eut un pincement au cœur, en songeant que les premiers mots de la jeune femme était pour l'homme qui s'en était pris à elle. Les yeux verts émeraudes s'ouvrirent soudainement, écarquillés, et la peur évidente qu'il pu y voir chassa aussitôt ses sombres réflexions de son esprit.

« Tout va bien, Lily, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur elle, rencontrant son regard fiévreux. Tu es en lieu sûr, à Poudlard. » ajouta-t-il en tendant la main, écartant doucement de son visage des mèches auburn qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Elle cilla et un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle soutenait son regard soucieux.

« James… » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se détendit presque aussitôt, sans quitter des yeux son compagnon, avant de froncer les sourcils.

«- Les enfants… où sont…

-Harry et Kim sont au Manoir, avec Sirius. Ils sont en lieu sûr, la coupa posément James. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien… Je crois. C'est encore assez confus mais… Tu sais, Harry pensait bien faire. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Là n'est pas la question, Lily, as-tu seulement conscience de la chance que tu as eu de t'en sortir aussi bien ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Si Minsy n'avait pas trouvé cette enveloppe… »

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

« Je ne pensais pas que… »

James se redressa vivement, repoussant brutalement la chaise qui crissa bruyamment sur le sol de l'infirmerie, ignorant l'élancement infligé par ses blessures, dardant un regard sévère sur sa compagne.

« C'était totalement irresponsable de ta part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête mais il aurait pu te tuer. Ça aurait pu… c'était un piège vulgaire, dressé par un toutou déclaré de Voldemort et toi, tu fonces dedans tête baissée et totalement désarmée. »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, face à la colère du sorcier. Lui qui, jusque là, lui avait pardonné bien des choses, y compris son comportement à son égard au cours des dernières années, et avait fait preuve d'une patience incroyable à son égard, s'était, coup sur coup, emporté sur leur fils puis sur elle. Il n'éclatait pas souvent mais lorsque ça arrivait, mieux valait ne pas être en face de lui. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la seule fois où elle l'avait réellement vu aussi furieux remontait à leur sixième année, lorsqu'il s'était fâché, brièvement, avec Sirius. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas su la raison de cet éclat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le secret des Maraudeurs et, surtout, la mauvaise blague que Sirius avait faite à Severus cette année là, attisant du même coup la haine du Serpentard à l'égard du groupe de Gryffondor, et la rage de James à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Même si les deux Maraudeurs s'étaient bien vite réconciliés, après que Sirius se soit dûment repentit, excusé et fait pardonné.

«- Je voulais juste récupérer nos baguettes, se justifia la jeune femme en se redressant légèrement sur son lit. Et puisqu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous à l'ambassade, j'estimais le lieu suffisamment neutre pour que la rencontre se passe bien mais…

-Ce que tu as fait était irresponsable, Lily, la rabroua-t-il, sur un ton sans appel en la fusillant du regard. Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir seule, sans aucun renfort et sans que personne ne sache où tu te trouves… Et si… tu n'étais pas revenue ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit aux enfants ? Et…je pensais t'avoir suffisamment prouvé… que tu pouvais me faire confiance… »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, notant la lueur blessée qui traversa, au même instant, les iris noisette de l'homme. Il détourna la tête, les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés sur le bord du lit, si fort que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Troublée, elle se redressa prudemment, prenant appui sur le matelas, son bras, précédemment meurtri, encore raide.

« Mais j'ai confiance en toi, James, répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante. Je… »

Elle déglutit, la gorge nouée.

« Je… Tu es le seul en qui je sais pouvoir avoir une confiance absolue. »

Il renifla dédaigneusement. Lily inspira, sachant qu'il lui faudrait faire mieux que ça pour le convaincre de sa sincérité. Elle tendit la main et, après une brève hésitation, elle la posa sur celle la plus proche de son compagnon.

« Je sais…que j'ai eu…que j'ai une curieuse façon de te le montrer mais… Il n'y a qu'en toi que je sais pouvoir me fier aveuglément. Toi et seulement toi, raison pour laquelle, malgré notre…situation, c'est toi, que je suis venue trouver au Ministère, lorsque j'ai voulu mettre les enfants en lieu sûr. C'est à toi que j'ai voulu les confier… lorsque la situation a dégénérée. Et…malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, ma seule certitude était que, justement, je savais pouvoir toujours compter sur toi. » conclut-elle dans un souffle à peine audible, sa voix se brisant, effleurant machinalement la main contractée sous la sienne.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Et…si je ne t'ai rien dit concernant cette lettre, c'était… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et, je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller seule. Et tu n'étais pas encore rétablit, je ne voulais pas… »

Elle réprima un sourire en sentant ses doigts se détendre lentement sous les siens.

«- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'exposes à nouveau, ce que tu n'aurais pas manqué de faire…et ce que tu as fait, d'ailleurs, pas alors que tu étais encore convalescent…

-Comme si j'allais te laisser te mettre, ainsi, en danger sans rien dire ou faire ? marmonna-t-il, moqueur, évitant toujours de la regarder.

-J'ai bien conscience que tu tiens à ma sécurité, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais…tu dois comprendre aussi que, quoi que tu puisses dire sur la question, je tiens également à la tienne. J'ai…j'ai déjà faillit te perdre à plusieurs reprises, je ne veux pas te perdre pour de bon, pas maintenant. »

Il y eut un bref silence. Rencontrant le regard de son compagnon, Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils en percevant le trouble qui voilait ses prunelles noisette.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse ? » murmura-t-elle.

James s'assombrit, voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, détournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer son regard.

« James… »

Le sorcier garda le silence mais retira sa main de sous celle de la jeune femme, la posant sur ses genoux, hors d'atteinte, au plus grand désarroi de Lily. Finalement, il soupira et releva vivement la tête, plantant son regard inquisiteur dans celui, déconcerté, de sa compagne.

« Pourquoi as-tu tenue à te rendre seule là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, à brûle-pourpoint.

Lily cilla, prise au dépourvu.

«- James… Qu'est-ce qui… ?

-Epargne-moi les ronds de jambes, et si tu pouvais te contenter de me répondre, cela m'arrangerai. » la coupa-t-il fermement.

Lily plissa les yeux et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te l'ai dit, je voulais récupérer nos baguettes…

-Et est-ce vraiment la seule raison ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, choquée par le sous-entendu dissimulé sous cette question. Elle inspira, s'efforçant au calme face au ridicule de la situation.

« Je voulais aussi en finir, une bonne fois pour toute, avec lui, reconnut-elle. Mais… tu as ma parole qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. »

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter, visiblement peu convaincu, avant qu'il ne baisse à nouveau les yeux.

« Alors, pourquoi tout ça ? insista-t-il, serrant les poings, les épaules raides. Et pourquoi avoir brûlé la lettre qu'il t'a envoyée ? »

Lily tressaillit. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Elle n'avait jamais… Elle réalisa alors ce qui avait pu se produire et ne pu réprimer un sourire désabusé, face au ridicule de la situation.

«- James, franchement, tout ceci est ridicule. Je n'ai pas brûlé cette lettre, ou, tu te doutes bien que, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai aussi détruit l'enveloppe qui allait avec et que, je suppose, Minsy a retrouvée lorsqu'elle a fait le ménage dans la chambre.

-Pourtant…

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il s'agit de Dylan Hunter qui, jusqu'à présent, est passé maître dans l'art de brouiller les pistes et de faire disparaître tout ce qui est susceptible de trahir ses interventions, l'interrompit posément la jeune femme en se déplaçant prudemment sur le lit, grimaçant alors que son corps courbaturé protestait à ce mouvement, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, face à son compagnon. Il avait sûrement soumis la lettre à un sortilège d'autodestruction, elle s'est enflammée dès que j'ai fini de la lire, et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de la lâcher pour éviter de me brûler avec alors qu'elle partait en fumée. Et… je ne t'en ai pas parlé, pour la même raison, je suppose, que toi, quand tu t'es abstenu de me faire part de la réclamation de Dylan. »

Il tressaillit et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez à ce mouvement soudain.

« Oui, il m'en a parlé, lâcha-t-elle, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Et je pense pouvoir dire que nous en sommes quittes sur ce point, non ? »

James acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, la fixant d'un air qu'elle était bien incapable de définir avec précision, avant de remonter distraitement ses lunettes de l'index.

« C'était une erreur. Toute cette histoire avec Dylan n'était qu'une terrible erreur de ma part et ceci depuis le commencement…, reconnut-elle. Et il ne représente rien pour moi, si ce n'est qu'il est le père de ma fille, malheureusement. »

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit et, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, Lily baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qu'elle tordait machinalement. Réalisant que ce geste trahissait son malaise croissant, elle posa les mains à plat sur ses genoux et inspira profondément, sans pour autant oser rencontrer le regard de James, appréhendant ce qu'elle pourrait y voir.

Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et se déplaça légèrement, venant, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme placer ses mains sur le lit, de part et d'autre d'elle. Lily retint sa respiration, guettant le moindre de ses gestes.

« Lily, Lily, Lily, murmura-t-il, visiblement plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Il leva l'une de ses mains, effleurant son visage du bout des doigts, s'attardant un bref instant le long de sa joue avant de glisser sous son menton, pour le lui soulever doucement, l'obligeant ainsi à rencontrer les iris noisette de l'homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec lui, son regard rencontrant celui, désormais tendre, de son compagnon. Ses traits s'étaient incontestablement relâchés, ne laissant plus paraître la moindre trace de sa méfiance passée. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche sur elle, l'embrassant avec une telle douceur qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, jetant ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle, ses doigts se glissant dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Une toux discrète les interrompit brusquement, les ramenant à la réalité du moment. Lily rougit violemment, alors que James reculait en riant légèrement, visiblement amusé de s'être ainsi fait surprendre par la redoutable infirmière de Poudlard qui les fixait, la mine désapprobatrice.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une infirmerie ? lâcha sèchement la sorcière en les rejoignant. Vous m'avez l'air d'aller déjà bien mieux, miss Evans. » ajouta-t-elle, réprimant à grande peine un sourire, même si elle s'efforçait, de toute évidence, de conserver une attitude sévère alors que, faisant fit des protestations de sa patiente, elle commençait à étudier ses différentes blessures, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après ses soins, sous le regard attentif de James.

* * *

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, maman ? »

Lily ouvrit les yeux esquissant un sourire en rencontrant le regard inquisiteur de son fils. Elle était rentrée en début de soirée, avec l'autorisation de l'infirmière de l'école, sous réserve qu'elle se repose, faisant fit des protestations de la jeune femme qui se sentait parfaitement bien. Mais Madame Pomfresh avait su tirer à son avantage les tendances protectrices de James, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se plier à ses directives, tout en songeant, non sans une certaine amertume, qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui rendre la pareille pour les longues heures de soins et d'attention qu'il avait dû supporter lorsque lui-même avait été blessé. De ce fait, depuis qu'il l'avait ramené au Manoir, elle avait eu interdiction absolue de quitter le canapé du salon, où James l'avait installé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que son fils se soucierait, lui aussi, à ce point, de son bien-être. Elle se redressa un peu plus sur le canapé, s'adossant contre le gros oreiller qu'Alvy avait fait apparaître pour elle.

« Ça ira, mon chéri, ne t'en fait pas, mais je te remercie de te préoccuper ainsi de ta pauvre mère. »

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire et s'installa sur le bord du canapé, une tasse d'Ambre à la main.

«- On ne voit presque plus la blessure que tu avais à la tête, commenta-t-il.

-On peut compter sur Madame Pomfresh pour vite nous remettre sur pied, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Pourtant papa…

-Ton père avait été l'objet d'un maléfice. Pas moi, rectifia Lily, haussant un sourcil. Des blessures et des hématomes ne font pas le poids face à ses préparations, tu peux me croire. »

Harry fit la moue, visiblement peu convaincu, mais se blottit malgré tout contre sa mère lorsqu'elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher d'elle. L'enfant soupira et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, soufflant distraitement sur le liquide ambré.

« Tu sais, Kim n'a pas voulu quitter sa chambre depuis qu'on est rentré. » observa-t-il.

Lily s'assombrit, se remémorant que trop bien de l'expression tourmentée de sa fille alors qu'elle suppliait son père d'arrêter. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira, regrettant que les enfants aient assisté à cette scène.

«- Elle a de quoi être choquée, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais j'ai essayé de la retenir, insista Harry en levant les yeux vers sa mère. Quand elle a réalisé que Dylan était là, elle a échappé à l'attention de Minsy. J'ai voulu l'arrêter mais… c'était trop tard. Et, tout à l'heure, avant que vous ne reveniez, papa et toi, j'ai voulu aller lui parler mais… elle s'était endormie et Kaly m'a conseillé de la laisser récupérer.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle en notant la mine inquiète de l'enfant, en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. J'irais la voir dès que possible. »

Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air toujours tracassé.

« Mais… »

Harry se tut, ses iris émeraude s'élargissant. Suivant son regard, Lily aperçu le maître des lieux, immobile sur le seuil. De toute évidence, à la façon dont ses épaules s'étaient soudainement raidies, l'enfant appréhendait la confrontation, qu'il semblait penser inévitable, avec son père. Eut égard à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui, à l'infirmerie, Lily resserra sa prise sur son fils, espérant que James se montrerait plus conciliant avec l'enfant.

« Et si on allait faire un tour, dehors, Harry ? » proposa le maître des lieux, d'une voix on ne peut plus neutre, en s'avançant dans la pièce.

L'enfant tressaillit et fit mine de jeter un bref regard, cherchant visiblement du soutien, vers sa mère, avant d'interrompre son geste, se contentant d'opiner brièvement. Lily sourit, fière de voir son fils affronter ainsi l'objet de ses craintes du moment, et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front avant qu'il ne s'écarte d'elle, se dégageant du bras passé autour de ses épaules, pour se lever du canapé, déposant sa tasse, intouchée, sur la table basse, avant de suivre son père à l'extérieur.

* * *

Harry suivit, sans un mot, son père, jusqu'au pont de pierre qui enjambait la rivière. La nuit était tombée et le ciel, parfaitement dégagé, laissait voir la myriade d'étoiles qui criblait la voûte céleste, et la pleine lune, éclatante, qui baignait les lieux d'une lueur argentée.

Là, James marqua une brève halte puis s'accouda à la rambarde, sans un mot. Après une brève hésitation, Harry l'imita, son regard se portant aussitôt sur les légères ondulations qui troublaient la surface de l'eau qui s'écoulait en contrebas, admirant la façon dont la pâle lueur renvoyée par l'astre nocturne parait la rivière de reflets scintillants. Un silence incertain s'instaura, seulement troublé par un léger souffle de vent, à peine perceptible, le doux clapotement de l'eau qui ruisselait, inlassablement, et leurs deux respirations. Mais si celle de son père était mesurée, régulière, l'enfant trouvait la sienne plus laborieuse, tant l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre et que son cœur battait plus fort que de coutume dans sa poitrine.

Il se mordit les lèvres et risqua un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'adulte. Mais celui-ci gardait résolument les yeux rivés sur la rivière, en contrebas. C'était la première fois que le garçon le voyait en tee-shirt depuis l'agression dont il avait fait l'objet, et le regard de l'enfant s'attarda inconsciemment sur les marques sombres qui s'étendaient sur les bras de son père, souvenirs indélébiles de l'attaque qui avait conclut la dernière sortie en tête à tête de ses parents.

« Quand j'avais ton âge, j'aimais bien venir ici pour réfléchir, ou faire le point. Cet endroit a quelque chose d'apaisant. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Certains soirs, il s'installait sur le balcon de sa chambre, accoudé à la balustrade, et contemplait le jardin qui s'étendait en contrebas, éclairé par la pâle lueur fournie par la lune, admirant la façon dont elle semblait remodeler le parc, le parant d'éclats irréels, presque fantomatiques, où chaque mouvement semblait amplifié, déformé. Tout était alors si calme, seulement troublé par le cri d'un animal nocturne quelconque, et le bruissement feutré du vent dans les arbres, alors que son regard se portait, à chaque fois, sur la ligne argentée de la rivière et de la zone d'ombre que le pont projetait alors sur le lit du cours d'eau.

L'enfant soupira, et croisa les bras sur la rambarde du pont, y posant le menton, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel nocturne où la lune exhibait son disque parfait. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est la pleine lune… » murmura-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père approuver d'un signe de tête.

« Oui. Mais Lunard n'est pas seul, heureusement, Patmol passe la soirée avec lui. »

Harry sourit faiblement à l'entente des surnoms des deux amis de son père. Sur l'instant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Sirius avait préféré ne pas s'attarder au Manoir, lorsque ses parents étaient rentrés. En fait, il s'était certainement empressé de rejoindre son ami.

« Et…toi ? T'aurais pas voulu y aller ? »

James, l'air sombre, ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer, lui aussi, l'orbe argenté qui les dominait. Finalement, il soupira et changea de position, s'adossant négligemment au parapet.

« Bien sûr que si, mais, parfois, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut… Contrairement à Sirius, j'ai… des responsabilités que je me dois d'honorer et que je ne regrette aucunement, cela va sans dire, précisa-t-il en adressant un bref sourire à l'enfant, avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. Et…je doute qu'une transformation soit bienvenue dans les circonstances actuelles. » conclut-il.

Harry fut surpris par l'amertume qui perçait dans la voix de son père. Un silence incertain s'ensuivit. Finalement, l'enfant inspira, prenant son courage à deux mains pour exposer le sujet qui le tracassait.

«- Je suis désolé… pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu m'avais dit de rester au Manoir, mais…

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait, alors que ta réaction était prévisible, l'interrompit posément l'adulte. Tu n'as fait qu'écouter ton cœur, même si ce n'était pas la décision la plus sage à prendre…ni la plus prudente. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu par ce revirement de situation. Notant visiblement son expression, son père sourit légèrement.

« Je me doutais bien que tu tenterais quelque chose, avoua-t-il. Même si j'espérais que tu resterais gentiment au Manoir avec ta demi-sœur. J'avais même demandé à Minsy de jeter un œil sur toi lorsque je l'ai renvoyée au Manoir… »

Il soupira.

« J'étais juste loin de m'attendre à ce que tu fasses ce que tu as fait… et encore moins que tu t'introduises en douce dans mon bureau alors que je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que cette pièce t'était interdite sans mon accord. » ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers l'enfant, l'air grave.

Harry fit la moue et baissa la tête.

« Ceci dit, ça m'apprendra, je suppose, à t'avoir montré cette cape et, surtout, à l'avoir caché là en ta présence… Mais j'aurais préféré que tu n'entraînes pas Kimberley dans ton plan… même si, de toute évidence, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'accroche à toi. Aucun de vous n'aurait dû voir ce que vous avez vu mais…ce qui est fait est fait. »

L'enfant hésita puis releva timidement les yeux. James eut un nouveau sourire et changea à nouveau de position, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant, plongeant son regard dans le sien un bref instant, avant de l'attirer brusquement à lui, le serrant étroitement contre lui. Passé le premier instant de surprise, le garçon répondit à l'étreinte paternelle, profitant avec plaisir de ce moment, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Lui qui s'attendait à se faire sermonner…

«- Tu es un garçon bien, Harry. Tu es intelligent, brave, loyal et audacieux. Tu as tout pour devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, un sorcier brillant…et je ne te dis pas ça seulement parce que tu es mon fils, évidemment. Tu es voué à faire de grandes choses, j'en suis convaincu mais, pour ce faire, il te faut rester vivant… et ça ne peut pas se faire si tu t'exposes aussi stupidement à pareils dangers.

-Pourtant…

-Rien ne prouvait qu'il était seul sur place, imagine qu'il y ait eu une escouade de Mangemorts embusqués, ou qu'on se soit retrouvé dans le repaire de Voldemort, riposta son père en l'écartant de lui, pour rencontrer son regard. Imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si Minsy n'avait pas transplané devant moi mais devant ce taré… Je…Je ne me le serais pas pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, troublé par l'émotion qui perçait dans la voix de son père. Celui-ci eut un petit rire, en profitant sûrement pour reprendre contenance.

« Tu as tout d'un parfait petit Gryffondor, mon grand, et tu sembles avoir hérité de ma tendance à contourner les règles, au risque de ta propre sécurité… Alors que tu n'es même pas encore à Poudlard. »

L'enfant esquissa une moue, embarrassé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Un silence serein s'instaura entre eux. Finalement, son père se releva, pour venir à nouveau s'accouder à la barrière, reportant son attention sur l'onde paisible qui s'écoulait en contrebas. Harry, après une brève seconde d'hésitation, l'imita, son regard se portant machinalement sur le reflet argenté de la lune, à peine troublé par le frémissement du courant. L'adulte soupira.

«- Dès que possible, nous reprendrons tes cours de défenses, déclara-t-il finalement. Maintenant que nous avons récupérés nos baguettes, ta mère et moi, ça sera plus facile. Et je pense même voir au Ministère si…

-Si quoi ? » tenta le garçon, intrigué par son interruption soudaine.

Pour toute réponse, James se tourna à nouveau vers son fils, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Papa ! » s'indigna aussitôt Harry.

L'adulte éclata de rire et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en bataille de l'enfant.

«- Allez dit !

-Tu verras bien en temps voulu.

-Mais… »

Un claquement sec interrompit le garçon dans ses protestations.

«- Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption mais Miss Lily m'a chargée de venir vous dire que le dîner était servit, dans le salon, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, Maître James, ajouta Eldora en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Très bien, nous arrivons. »

L'Elfe se courba à nouveau et disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Jetant un regard en coin à son père, Harry le vit secouer pensivement la tête, un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

« _Miss Lily_, hein ? » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais n'eut guère l'occasion de s'attarder d'avantage sur la question, car James se recomposa une attitude plus détachée.

« Sur ce, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, le repas nous attend. » annonça-t-il, passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils avant de l'entraîner sans plus de cérémonie en direction du manoir, se lançant dans une discussion animé sur des sujets on ne peut plus anodins.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre où, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Lily qui morfle un peu )

Sur ce, je vais réellement faire une parenthèse à l'avancée de Comme avant, pour publier le prochain chapitre de 2 époques, 1 destin, avant de poursuivre cette fic-ci ^^ Bonne soirée à vous.


End file.
